Supergirl omegaverse fic
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: This is an omegaverse fic for supergirl. it contains alex/maggie and lena/kara parrings so far . mature content includint but not limited to- sexual content , mature language, mabye violence in a chapter or two idk please review and give me feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I had to write this because no Supergirl omegaverse fanfictions exist already to my knowledge and that is a tragedy. This will certainly contain F/F pairing(s) and if the story ends up continuing probably other queer pairings idk yet tbh . Also it's certainly gonna be rated M , so like you have been warned .

Also please be forgiving this is my first fic in years and my first omegaverse fic ever . Btw the main pairing will be Kara and lena but these first couple chapters will probably focus on Alex and Maggie (I have my reasons I promise )

As Kara lands on Alex's balcony with beer and pot stickers in hand she called Alex's name to notify her sister of her arrival . "Alex where are you ?!" She called after a second . Then she heard it at the exact same time she could smell what was going on . "Uugh Kara , I'm sorry I'm not sure I'm up for Netflix and dinner anymore!" then she let out an audible painful moan . When Kara smelt the scent of her Omega sisters heat she knew this one must be bad , Alex's sent was far stronger and more desperate/needy than Kara ever remembers her sister heat being before . Kara wasn't sure why this heat was worse for her sister , but that wasn't much of a surprise to her , Kara never really understood any of the human alpha/omega experience , they didn't have to deal with any of this on Krypton . Although she didn't understand she was still sympathetic to her sister because she had seen over their whole life how painful Alex's heats could be and how tedious avoiding all the alphas that would lose control if they got too good of a whiff of her . Kara had previously fought off more horny alphas than she could remember as they grew up .

After a moment Kara dropped the food and beer inside and she rushed to her sister who was curled up in a ball on her bed in the extreme pain and need of her heat . "Fuck Kara it's bad ahhh"she screamed then whimpered . Before Alex could realize Kara had left the room Kara returned with a heat pack , a wet washcloth and a pain reliever for her sister .

"Hey Alex it will be ok , I'm here for you sis , how can I help " as she placed the washcloth on Alex's forehead and the heat pack by her core .

"Uugh thanks sis , you are the best ...Ugh " Alex whimpered again and curled up into an impossibly tighter ball .

"Jesus Alex what the hell is going on , it's never been this bad before " Kara questioned at the same second that it clicked " have you

... "been with" Maggie since your last heat?"

"Fuck that's it , no …. We haven't had sex yet but she has been sleeping here occasionally , I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but this bed is actually saturated with the scent of alpha …. And one I love at that. Ahhhh fuck I need her , there's no way I can go through a whole week like this , I just can't . Damn that bitch for doing this to me , I can't believe her alpha sent is still that strong just from what's in the bed ."

"Alex it will be ok , do you want me to get her for you , maybe she would be better able to help you when you are like this than I am ." Kara said knowing that not being an alpha she couldn't really help Alex at all .

"Yes , please I need her , tell her what is going on and ask her if she is ok with helping … and tell her I'm sorry , this isn't how I wanted our first time to be but fuck I need it " Alex said and then began whimpering at the thought of her girlfriend , the thought of being taken , of being fucked … knotted , a moan escaped her at the last thought .

"Ok , I will be back as soon as possible " she bent over and hugged her sister "it will be ok "

Seconds later Kara was in the air halfway to Maggie's place.

Karra bursts into Maggie's place "Maggie are you home ? Umm Alex .. she - "Kara gets cut off by Maggie turning a corner into the main room where Supergirl was standing "fuck Kara why do you smell so good !? " Maggie took another sniff " oh god Alex , if she smells that good she must be in a lot of pain " Maggie began to growl as she imagined her girlfriend hunched over in need for her.

Kara wasn't surprised by how much her sisters sent affected Maggie but that doesn't mean she felt comfortable with the bulge forming in-between her sisters girlfriends pants "woah ! keep it in your pants girl ! And yeah she is .. she is really hurting , and she says her bed reeks of your alpha sent , it's not helping at all . She wanted me to ask if you would be willing to help and to apologize for her cause this isn't how she wanted your first time to be , but Maggie she really needs you " Kara explained as quickly as she could . The whole time Maggie gave a low growl that screamed need louder and louder as Kara told her of Alex's pained and needy state

" Yes ,yes yes ! Where is she , take me to her and I will help her for sure " a sick devilish smile formed on Maggie's face as she thought of filling her girlfriend , Making her scream in pleasure .

"I can fly you there if you promise to keep it in your pants " Kara blushed and pointed at Maggie's crotch where the bulge had only grown

"Yes please , now , I want to help her and relieve her pain " Maggie's smile grew even more wicked

Kara still didn't understand these humans but she knew her sister needed this and if she could help she wanted to . She quickly rushed Maggie back to Alex's place and got the hell out of there because she didn't really wanna witness what she was sure was about to happen . As she took to the sky Supergirl considered how the night was still young and just because her plans with Alex had been interrupted didn't mean that she had to spend her night alone . She considered who to attempt to hang with tonight and after a moment she had decided and she changed direction and flew off as fast as she could .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey this chapter is really rated M, pretty intense sexual content and bdsm undertones you were warned

Maggie pov for this chapter, I will get back to Kara next time .

She could hear the whimpering and even a howl or two as Kara approached Alex's place and the second Kara dropped her off on the balcony she could smell it filling her senses overwhelming her , before she knew it there was a possessive growl forming deep in her throat . She began running for her omega's bedroom , panting as she felt a heat growing in-between her legs . "Fuck , you poor girl , I can smell your pain , you need me don't you ? " Maggie taunted the girl curled up in the bed with her hand planted as deep inside her drenched crotch as she could get it , pointlessly attempting to alleviate the Terrible pain she felt that only became Infinitely worse as she smelled the alpha assaulted her. "Please Maggie I fucking need you , it hurts so fucking much ."

Maggie didn't need any more invitation , before either of them knew what was happening Maggie was on top of Alex pressing herself through her clothes into Alex's wetness and burying her teeth into Alex's neck , Making her taking her as her own , she bit deep and hard as she felt Alex scream in pleasure and pain followed by a needy "yes please harder , I want everyone to know that I am owned I am yours please " Alex continued by whimpering she needed Maggie and it infuriated her that Maggie wasn't already deep inside her plunging her alpha rod deep inside her , stretching her walls until it hurt.

Maggie loved hearing Alex whimper and beg for more , it drove her insane with lust . She bit down a little harder tasting her lover's blood , marking her forever , they both knew it would leave a visible scar and it drove both of them to new heights of arousal and lust .

"Please I need you now , I can't take it I need you "Alex pleaded

Maggie was the alpha and she wasn't going to let her Omega decide the pace , a fire lit in her eyes as she released her bite on Alex's neck and quickly slapped her Omega followed by wrapping her hand against the needy woman's neck and squeezed tightly . Then in a deep possessive tone she commanded "I am your alpha and I will decide when to give you what you need , not you. "

Alex loved it , she couldn't even control when her hips bucked into Maggie's hardness. When Maggie saw the effect it had on the smaller woman under her she felt such a sense of satisfaction she couldn't help but smile and she released her grip then ripped off Alex's shirt and began to assault Alex's chest . Grabbing at one of her nippels and taking the other in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue.

Alex's back arched as she began screaming" I can't take it anymore , please I need you !. "

In response Maggie bit down on Alex's nippels and a small punishment then released and sighed , then sniffed in Alex's intoxicating scent of need and hunger , then she growled "fine you needy little slut you win " Maggie reached down to release the painfully hard and pulsating attachment from her pants and tear off the completely soaked panties alex was wearing .

"Yes finally it hurts so much " Alex cried out and Maggie began to place the head gently against Alex's opening moving it around slowly teasing the drenched opening receiving a flurry of moans and whimpers . Maggie couldn't hold herself back any longer and she finally gave in and plunged deep inside Alex moaning at her warmth it drove her insane and as she began pulling herself out and plunging herself back into Alex she bit into the spot where Alex's neck and shoulder met , she bit deep just as she had the first time . This sent Alex over the edge she had almost no resistance being so deeply lost in heat and having been surrounded by her lover's sent from the second it had started . As she felt her insides tighten and convulse around her lovers appendage it drove her insane and she could feel herself squirting all over the alpha girl who was deep inside of her .

Maggie loved feeling alex clamp down around her it felt amazing and she bit down a little harder on Alex again loving the slight metal taste of her blood and the idea that Alex would forever be marked as her own . Between these thoughts and her lover clamping down around her in orgasm she couldn't help but lose herself in the pleasure and begin to cum hard inside of Alex , she growled and moaned into alex's neck and she felt streams of hot liquid shoot out of her and into the still convulsing in orgasm Alex .

As Alex felt her girlfriend cumming inside of her while her orgasm pulsed on Impossible long she screamed in pleasure " yes Maggie thank you , oh god thank you so much ahhh"

Maggie continued cumming for another second or two longer before she began to panic "Alex I can feel it I'm about to knot " as she spoke she could feel Alex wrap her legs around Maggie preventing her from pulling out "Alex what the hell are you doing " Maggie then moaned as she felt her knot develop Feeling more pressure driving her over sensitive appendage insane

Then she felt alex's hand come up to meet her cheek

" Maggie it's ok I'm on birth control , don't worry everything is ok . And I want to feel your knot " she gave a soft smile "Maggie I love you and I want us to feel connected , I want to be close to you , I want to fall asleep with you inside me . " Alex then kissed Maggie and pulled her in tight with a hug .

Maggie was relieved at the news that his wouldn't cause any unwanted problems and she kissed her girlfriend back and then smiled . "Thank you Alex , I love you too " Maggie then kissed the darkening marks that would soon become scars apologetically

"Thank you Maggie you saved me from a week of Terrible pain , and I love the bites , I'm happy everyone will know I am yours . I love you Maggie " Alex whispered back to her alpha as she began to drift into sleep , and Maggie continued kissing her marks gently for a little while longer until she also fell victim to the call of sleep .

So that chapter was all smut , idk I hope promises someone enjoys it :/

Chapter 3 will catch back up with Kara and will probably be less smutty . Also I swear there will be a story forming eventually lol .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm gonna try to keep this chapter PG-13 I make no promises.

Kara lands on Lena's balcony this time but again with potstickers and Alcohol, this time in the form of Lena's favorite wine . "Hey Lena ! You home ? I brought potstickers and wine ! You would not believe the night I had ! I swear sometimes I don't understand you humans at all ! Lena ? " Kara went on for awhile before questioning where Lena was .

"Yes I'm here sorry , I was distracted by some work I had brought home " Lena responded as her voice slowly came closer to the room where Kara was waiting for her food and drink in hand

"What exactly is it that the mighty Supergirl doesn't understand about us humans exact- "Lena paused and sniffed and her heart raced and her breathing deepened "Kara oh god what is that , you smell amazing " Lena sniffed deeper growling happily and moving closer to the Kryptonian "oh god you smell amazing " Lena almost moaned

Kara blushed and held up the potstickers "you sure it isn't these ?"

"Hell no this smell isn't food , how can you act so normal , you must be aching ?" Lena questioned realizing that she is probably invading Kara's personal space and acting a little too Interested in the girl that Probably just saw her as a friend despite the fact that Lena had always had a crush on supergirl and it only grew the second she met Kara and immediately knew they were one in the same .

Kara's face scrunched up confused "what the hell are you talking about Lena , and what's so interesting about the way I smell ?" Kara was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and like she had done something wrong going to see the girl she had a crush on , although it was flattering to have Lina show interest in her it didn't feel right for some reason .

Lina blushed a deep red "well … umm you are in heat aren't you ? You reek of it , it smells mhmmm " Lena couldn't help but moan , immediately after she blushed and apologized . "Oh duh kara "karra face palmed "haha I have a story for you , but I can start with this isn't my sent , kryptonians don't have alpha Omega or betas . " Kara explained and put down the potstickers and wine "is it gonna be a problem that I smell of heat ?"

Lena paused , she wanted to say it wouldn't but given how delicious Kara smelled right now she wasn't sure she could act 100% normal , she knew she could restrain herself because she had the self control of a luthor but she didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable at all .

"Ummm I have an idea "Lena said and momentarily disappeared to return a second later with one of her own jackets that was thoroughly saturated with her alpha scent " here put this on and I will be fine I'm sorry , I imagine the need an alpha feels in the presence of an omega's sent is probably actually kinda creepy to you if there aren't any from Krypton and you have never experienced it before , I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable , I didn't mean to ." Lena felt guilty for letting any of her alpha take over and have a sincere apology .

The apology meant a significant amount to Kara and she understood that with the strength of the Omega scent on her at the time Lena had actually been incredibly restrained and polite even if it felt odd "thank you that means a lot . And yeah it is really weird to see you humans react to each other's scent so extremely !" Kara donned the jacket and appreciated how comfy it was and oddly she actually rather enjoyed Lena's sent on it , her scent was comforting and made Kara feel safe . She couldn't resist a faint smile developing on her face as she sniffed the coat . "So with this everything will be ok and the scent won't be too overwhelming for you ?"

Lena gave a nod agreeing with Kara .

Kara then explained her night so far and explained why she smelled so much of omega heat .

By the time Kara had finished her story most of the potstickers were gone and a second bottle of wine had been opened and lena had insisted on not drinking alone and gave Kara some Al de baran rum , watered down of course to prevent Kara from becoming a total mess .

They both sat on lena's couch ignoring the TV quietly playing in the bathroom .

"I am actually sorry if it was shocking having me show up here smelling like that . I have seen a lot of alphas react to my sister's heat before and they weren't any where near as contained as you were ." Kara said feeling almost guilty for not having thought of it .

"Kara that's not your fault. You don't deal with the problems of alphas or omegas so it is natural you wouldn't think of it . And honestly yeah it was hard to restrain myself , your poor sister must have been miserable . And honestly at first I was certain you were in heat and that you came to me knowing I was an alpha with a crush on you ." Lena's hands shot up to her mouth at the last part , fuck she hadn't mentioned to say that . She had drank a little too much and it just slipped out . "Fuck I'm sorry i-i didn't mean - "

Kara interrupted "hey it's ok " she blushed deeply "umm , I may kinda umm have similar feelings for you ."

Lena was stunned , and it took her a second to clear her mind because the second Kara admitted her Feelings all Lena could focus on was the scent of heat still coming off of Kara with the hint of her own scent . She couldn't ignore the thought if you mated and bonded with her she would take on your scent just like That , it drove her insane , she wanted to have the Kryptonian to be marked with her scent permanently and not just because she was wearing the jacket .

"Kara I'm sorry but you still smell great and I can't keep my thoughts off of marking you with my scent right now , the mix of heat and my scent from my jacket coming off of you right now is too much when coupled with the topic of us apparently liking each other . I'm so sorry I do want to talk about this , just I can't right now while still containing myself , I'm so sorry" Lena really felt bad for cutting off the conversation especially when it was just getting good but she also didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara actually understood she gave a smile then said"it's ok , another time , when I don't smell and we aren't drunk … And your jacket is actually really comfortable" Kara blushed and smiled almost giggling to herself at how happy Lena's jacket made her , she felt like one for the teenaged girls whose boyfriend's allowed them to wear their letterman jackets , Kara Always thought that was a cute idea and having Lene do something like that for her made her heart race just a little.

"Kara ? You ok" lena questioned completely forgetting about the fantasy's of taking and marking the girl and instead worrying for her because she looked a bit upset.

Kara nodded "yeah I'm fine , it's stupid sorry " Kara blushed and looked away

Lena wasn't satisfied with Kara's answer and she moved closer to the Kryptonian and took her head in her hands slowly turning Kara to look at her "kara! What's wrong , I can see it on your face"

Kara blushed and explained how it felt like a letterman jacket and that she was happy that she could have this feeling now that she missed out on in highschool .

"Ohhh Kara "lena said absorbed in how cute the Kryptonian was being . "Umm Kara … may - may I kiss you ?" Lena blushed as she couldn't hold in her Feelings for the Kryptonian

Kara was caught off guard and stumbled out a "y-yess, that would be ni-" she was interrupted by the luthor at her lips practically on top of her and kissing her cautiously .

After a moment or two Kara could feel lena's tongue requesting entrance to her mouth . Kara couldn't deny the author's request if she wanted to . Kara also couldn't help but give a soft moan .

When Lena heard the moan it lit a fire in her and she growled back. Then pulled away covering her mouth , "oh god I'm sorry I really didn't mean to , it just happened , fuck I'm sorry " she said through her fingers cupping her mouth in embarrassment

"Lena, it's ok , it's the same as my moan just a different noise . Lena don't worry ,I enjoyed it ." Kara wrapped her arms around nina's waist and gave a very gentle pull in closer to her as a vague invitation for Lena to come closer and return to kissing her whenever the luthor was ready . After a moment when Lena didn't return to kissing her Kara questioned "is everything ok ? Is it the smell ? Do you need me to leave ? I'm so sorry I don't wanna push you "

"its … I'm .. ugh I'm just afraid I will lose control when you smell like that , I'm sorry. Fuck I'm sorry can we please pick this back up another time ? "

"What if I'm ok with you losing a little control ? Like in the nicest way I'm much Stronger than you and if you go too far it's not hard for me to stop you . "Kara questioned

Lena blushed realizing Kara was right and that honestly she wanted nothing more than to allow herself to lose control with Kara "are you sure ? " Kara simply answered her with a kiss and by allowing her hands to slowly slide down Lena's back down to her perfect ass . Once kara was just about at Lena's ass Lena gave a consenting nod which reviews a smile from Kara .

Kara continued allowing her hands to wander farther down Lena's body as they came to a stop perfectly cupping Lena and pushing her gently against Kara . Lena growled and continued pushing up against Kara of her own accord grinding herself against Kara's right leg and slowly pressing her own right leg against Kara's core . Kara smiled and slowly grinded herself against Lena and moving in to kiss her . Lena paused for a moment and asked" are you one hundred percent sure you are ok with this ? i- i really dont wanna mess this up" she blushed ending her statement.

" yes lena i am , Im enjoying it ! this probably as far as i would like but i'm enjoying it, i have liked you for a while and i want to be with you and get to know you better , also i'm attracted to you and i'm enjoying it , so don't worry. Umm in fact do you mind if i try to take control ?"

Lena was caught completely by surprise and wasn't sure how to respond and when she finally opened her mouth to respond her inner alpha won over and dictated her response "haha , I welcome you to try supergirl. I am a proud alpha and i will not be dominated!"

"Haha you will regret that luthor!" kara's lit with anticipation and devious intent as a smile grew on her face and she quickly grabbed both of Lena's wrists in one hand and pinned them on the couch above Lena . Within seconds there was an angry growl for dominance coming from Lena as she struggled against Kara's grasp. Kara laughed quietly at lena's futile attempts to release herself as she stole a kiss from the growling luthor under her. " Lena do you want me to stop?" Kara asked teasingly.

It was a moment before Lena processed what Kara had said and the moment she did she turned a bright red as she realized how much she liked what this kryptonian was doing to her , robbing her of her alpha pride and dominating her like this. Lena looked away from kara's face and growled even louder before barking out a painful "don't stop! … don't stop , i like it"

Kara was very amused by what she was doing to the beautiful proud luthor."well if you insist , who am i to deny you?" kara wasn't planning on allowing Lena to forget how far she had fallen from alpha pride to submission . Kara began to kiss at Lena's neck and took the opportunity to leave some hickies and bite marks along the alpha's neck. This went on for a while until Lena was all but broken in her submission to the kryptonian. Kara offered to stay with Lena and cuddle with her until they both fell asleep as a form of aftercare and Lena gratefully agreed , leading them both to lena's bed so they may both rest comfortably in eachother's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is just a chapter to wrap up the mornings after for both Lena/Kara and Maggie/Alex

"hmmm " maggie stirred awake with a moan of delight at the smell her girlfriend was exuding. She quickly began nipping at her girlfriend's neck gently, avoiding the swollen and dark bite marks that she had left the night before because they would surely be too sore to be played with for a while. It wasn't long before alex began to stir from under her , waking up with a moan of pleasure.

"Hey maggie , mhmm someone seems happy this morning"alex practically hummed as she shifted her hips against Maggie's still hardening appendage. "Maggie as much as i would love to have more fun with this" alex whispered into Maggie's ear as her hand slowly snaked down between their bodies only stopping when her hand was firmly around Maggie's member "I'm actually really hungry" her sentence punctuated by a loud growl coming from her stomach. Maggie wasn't happy at the idea of not being able to have her girlfriend again immediately however she understood they both needed to eat breakfast soon ,but her understanding didn't stop[ a begrudging grown from escaping deep within her throat. "Yes yes i know it's terrible that we can't go at it just yet but i'm starving , I haven't eaten since my heat started." Alex reasoned with Maggie and kissed her before motioning for them to both escape the comfort of their bed in the pursuit of food.

"Fine" Maggie muttered slightly irritated as she rolled off of Alex and out of bed before realizing her clothes were still rather damp from the previous night "What do you want for breakfast? Also if you want to go out i'm gonna need to borrow some clothes" she gave a faint chuckle as she gestured to her damp clothes.

Alex quickly wrapped her naked body in the dryest blanket from the bed as she scurried to her closet pickling out something for herself and for maggie. "I wanna go out , i've never been able to go out while in heat without having to worry about stray alphas , but now" Alex smiled to herself before continuing "i don't think that will be a problem anymore. haha i can smell you on me, my scent has changed" alex exited the closet clothes in hand as she approached maggie to give her the clothes she also gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm happy to be marked with your scent Maggie"

Maggie smiled and grabbed the girl cloaked in a blanket to give her another kiss and then get a good whiff of her marked partner while returning to nipping at her girlfriend's neck "mhmm yes you do smell perfect now" Maggie was consumed by Alex's new scent and she pulled her girlfriend even closer into each other as she began to grind her hips against the other woman and growl happily .

"No , down , bad girl!" Alex teased "food , i need food! Then we can resume this." Alex smiled as she backed away "there is a place just around the corner that does a decent breakfast, so get dressed. The quicker we get down there the quicker I get food and the quicker we can get back up here … and resume this." Alex responded knowing she still desperately needed food but but after what maggie had been doing to her she wouldn't have much more willpower to fight Maggie off for much longer. Having Maggie satisfy her last night alleviated a good amount of the pain from her heat but it was already returning , and having maggie tease her like this was only making it much harder to stay focused on her current goal of food.

Within seconds Maggie was out of her clothes and in the new clean ones Alex had just given her. "ok , let's go !" she exclaimed showing her impatience making Alex giggle "ok just let me get my clothes on too"

Meanwhile -

Lena shifts in bed turning around to see Kara still holding her in her arms and blushes at the same time she realizes what happened last night. "Mhmm morning Kara" she whispered cuddling up close to the kryptonian who quickly began to stir back to life.

"Mhhm Lena oh god!" Kara blushed as she saw the adorable Luthor cuddled up close to her

Lena raised her head and her eye's met Kara's " why so surprised , dont you remember last night ?" Lena said then lowered her head to nuzzle it in the kryptonian and take a good whiff of the now faint smell of omega heat still on her before giving a pleased moan "it's mostly faded but I can still smell it on you" Lena said into Kara still nuzzling her.

Kara blushed "I remember" she hummed "However i'm still surprised it happened , happy"she assured "but surprised" as she finished Kara held Lena tight and kissed the top of her head. "Sooo umm what does this make us … what do you want us to be … do you want there to be an us ?" Kara questioned anxiety clearly building in her voice. " I'm sorry I shouldn't assume that there even is an us" Kara continued clearly becoming panicked.

The whole time Kara rambled Lena never stopped nuzzling herself in Kara and she only held tighter as Kara went on. "Kara, I want there to be an us! Don't worry , everything is ok. Haha I am the one who told you that i had a crush on you, even if it was an accident to let it slip, it doesn't change the fact that i do like you … and if you would like , i would like to be your girlfriend. I don't know if that is too fast for you , you might rather us start dating for a while first. Or at least a first date? I don't know. What is it that you want Kara?" Lena questioned.

Kara didn't waste any time in her response. She knew who she wanted, and it was the girl currently in her arms who was also gently rubbing her face against the smiling kryptonian. " You! I want you ofcourse! I would be ecstatic to be your girlfriend." as Kara paused Lena looked up and kissed her. Kara kissed back and gave a slight squeeze to the woman in her arms. After a minute of kissing and cuddling Kara's stomach growled.

"You sound hungry Kara" Lena said followed by a soft giggle. Kara gave a quick nod in response.

"How about we start with that first date you offered ? Haha I'm starving" Both of the women giggled in response to Kara's statement.

"I would be delighted to take you out to breakfast Kara Danvers! And I know just the place! They have a great breakfast menu." Lena smiled at Kara as she finished butterflies filling her stomach at the thought of having her first date with Kara .

Hope someone likes this story so far ? Idk , next chapter will probably be out tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It didn't take Kara and Lena long to get to the adorable little cafe that Lena had told the kryptonian about.

"Oh this place is so cute! " Kara cooed as they were being shown to their table for the meal.

"Just you wait Kara the food is even better!" Lena said as she held Kara close and moved in to whisper into her ear "This place is nice but it's nowhere as cute as you." Lena then pulled back and enjoyed the blush that took over Kara's face as they sat down and were handed their menus.

"I will give you two a moment with your menus and be back to take your order in a moment" their waitress piped up in a heavy accent before walking away to service another table.

Kara took a moment to scour the menu of the fancy cafe to realize she didn't understand the mass majority of the menu items , she suspected they were in french but she wasn't sure , her knowledge of languages did not span any farther than english and kryptonian. She paused before she spoke up " umm Lena , What uugh would you recommend from the menu?" Kara blushed hoping Lena wouldn't see through her.

"Shit I'm so sorry , I didn't think about the fact that everything on the menu is french. Umm i would recommend either the Quiche Lorraine or le petit déjeuner anglais. Those are my usual orders i switch between." Lena suggests feeling guilty for not having notified Kara about the menu. "If you would like we could order both and share them ?" Lena finished with a apologetic smile

Kara was just glad that Lena wasn't judging her for not understanding the menu."that sounds delightful, thank you Lena." Kara replied smiling before she noticed screams in the distance , almost simultaneously her phone rang " Lena , it's … my part time job , I'm sorry I have to take this" Kara explained hoping that Lena would understand that she was needed as supergirl.

It took Lena a second to process, but she understood and told Kara" I understand the city needs you, we can try this again any other time . please be safe Kara" Lena said assuring Kara that she understood and wasn't offended. Kara once again mouthed an apology before she ran out of the restaurant into a hidden alley where she could change and answer her phone.

J'onn answered "Kara we need you downtown ! its red tornado again General Lane kept the programing that Doctor morrow created and used the schematics from the original unit you destroyed. The idiot Thought i9t would be a good idea to have another robot around that can stand toe to toe with a kryptonian for any length of time. But Red tornado is still sentient, The general says he doesn't know what happened but i get a distinct feeling he is hiding something from the DEO. Be careful Kara , we don't know how many upgrades this model has if any.

"Ok J'onn i understand , thanks for what info you have!" Kara says getting ready to land , with red tornado already in sight.

When she lands she sees  
Red Tornado preparing to launch mistels at the citizens of the city . before he has a chance to fire them Kara is already on top of Red Tornado , and she doesn't hesitate to begin pounding on the android. Red tornado hits the ground hard ands quickly redirected his arms about to fire missiles towards Kara then the android fired them both directly towards Kara.

The explosion blew them both back 10 to 15 feet . Kara quickly reacts knowing that she must get red tornado away from the city to avoid casualties. Kara launches herself from the asphalt where she landed and grabbed the android flying in the direction of the lowest populated areas . Red tornado fights her off as well as it can but it isn't able to stop her before Kara lands both of them in an empty desert area far away from civilians. Kara took a moment now that the citizens weren't threatened to consider her options for how to subdue the android. The last time they had fought she had to solar flair to take it down. She didn't want to resort to that if she didn't have to. Kara decided that the best course of action was to try to take down the android by brute force without using her solar flair if she could.

Red tornado launched a matching pair of tornadoes towards Kara. KAra quickly dodges both tornadoes and counter attacks by punching the android as hard as she could repeatedly but as she attacked she could feel her punches weakening and the android wasn't taking any noticeable damage. Kara notices that in fact the only way the Android was reacting to her punches was that a plat on its chest was opening. Kara grunted as she put all she had into one last punch hoping to do some meaningful damage to the android. The second her punch landed she screamed in pain and staggered back.

Red Tornado replied for the first time. "Silly girl! My new form has been equipped with kryptonite , Just for the purpose of destroying pesky Kryptonians like yourself! I won't be defeated by another alien scum like you again" the android taunted.

Kara was surprised at the androids newfound ability to speak and even more so at its hatred for her. She then attempted to use her x-ray vision to attempt to detect where the kryptonite was hidden in the android. She couldn't find it , it was then that she heard J'onn over her comm link.

"Kara, General Lane has begrudgingly informed us back here at the DEO that the new and apparently very upgraded has kryptonite incorporated into all of its armor. We have no ideas for how you can take it down without using your solar flair ability again , you don't have any other options Kara!" J'onn clearly was worried for Kara and extremely irritated with the withholding General Lane.

"Gotcha , i didn't want to resort to that but i understand if that is what i must do. " Kara responds to J'onn confidently before beginning to melt the newer version of the Red tornado. It takes every last bit of energy Kara has in her but it is enough to render the android inoperable. Kara collapses in pain and exhaustion before telling J'onn that she is ok but that she will need a ride back to the city.

Time skip

"Can you actually drop me off at Lena's place" Kara asks J'onn who is flying her back into the city.

"Luthor ? Lena Luthor? What the hell are you doing Kara? We can't risk you being around a luthor in this weakened state! We still don't know how General Lane managed to get kryptonite ,it is entirely possible that it was the luthors that provided it. We can't trust the Luthors ,Kara you know this already! I understand there was nothing we could do about her recognizing you through your glasses but I can't allow this ! What has gotten into you Kara?" J'onn was confused and worried for Kara , but most of all confused at Kara's questionable decision.

"J'onn , She is trustworthy, stop building a villain out of her just because of who she is related to! And I won't stand to hear you talk about her like that J'onn!." Kara got more and more irritated with J'onn as she spoke "Now either put me down or take me to Lena's!" Kara had begun screaming at J'onn

"Kara i can see how blind you become to lust when around that girl!" J'onn replied calmly "I know i can't keep you away from her ! but that didn't mean i approve" J'onn said descending as they approached Lena's home.

"I'm not the one blinded here J'onn!" Kara protested" you see nothing but Luthor , you are blind completely to Lena and how she isn't her family!" Kara yelled at him angrily as they land on Lena's balcony. "Leave us alone I don't want to see you right now J'onn" Kara said walking away from him.

"Lena? Please tell me you are home! I am so sorry for ducking out on you this morning! If it means anything , it won't happen again for at least a couple days." Kara spoke out loud not even sure if anyone was there to hear her.

" Yes, yes I'm home Kara. are you ok ? how was saving the city?" Lena said cheerfully entering the room and pausing when she saw Kara "Oh god , are you ok ? Kara , you are bleeding, your hand , I didn't even know that was possible. What happened?" Lena was terribly worried for her new girlfriend and she ran towards her " How can i help ? you look like you are in pain ! " Lena's stress shown in her voice.

"I'm fine ,i'm human but I'm fine. I was actually hoping to make up for that date i missed " Kara smiled weakly.

"As much as I would love that i think a night in might be better for you, you look exhausted Kara! How does a hot bath , comfy clothes ,and delivery on the couch sound?" Lena asked

"That actually sounds delightful."Kara responded and almost collapse onto Lena.

Lena quickly set up a warm bath layed out comfy clothes and called for delivery while Kara relaxed.

Kara gratefully appreciated how Lena cared for her so immediately got to comforting and supporting Kara . The Bath was exactly what she needed and Lena's comfortable pj's were actually delightful, better yet Lena had left out the Jacket from last night with a note that read "Sorry it's not a letterman jacket but i still want my girlfriend to wear it ;)" Kara gladly wore the jacket . and contemplated how the outfit Lena left her made for quite the comfortable combination . Kara felt unnaturally overjoyed with how capable of taking care of her her new girlfriend was. Still with a large smile the refreshed Kara left the bathroom to see Lena on the couch unpacking a smorgasbord of food. For some reason the decadent collection of Take out just made Kara even more pleased with her girlfriend and her overzealousness in taking care of Kara.

"Hey , How was the bath ? are the clothes to your liking?" Lena looked at Kara and questioned , but continued before Kara could respond "Oh i might have over ordered" Lena chuckled realizing that they could never eat all the food she had ordered.

"Yeah , even if i were normal right now we couldn't eat all of this. And thank you the bath and clothes were perfect" Kara walked over and landed on the couch next to Lena and quickly Kara kissed her before noting "mhmm i don't know what it is but something smells amazing!"

"Well i ordered like 20 things so it could be any of them" Lena chuckled

Kara sniffed "The food does also smell fantastic but there's something else that is heavenly . oh god i just can't put my finger on it. If i still had my powers i'm sure i would know what it was!" kara became slightly disappointed after noting the absence of her powers.

"Ahem - I'm still not sure you have really explained what happened to your powers Kara , are you ok? Should I be worried?" Lena asked a little more than confused.

"Oh sorry ! i never explained , I am gonna human for the next 3 to 4 days or so. The threat to the city was a kryptonite clad android known as red tornado and the only way i could stop it was by using up all the solar energy i had , and without that i'm just as human as you are. This isn't the first time … but it always takes some getting used to. " Kara explained to Lena

"Oh that makes sense i guess "Lena said with a shrug. Then Lena's expression changed completely in a second . "well in that case while you are in this weakened state I will just have to protect you , wont I Kara Danvers" Lena teased as she slowly pushed Kara onto her back on the couch so she could jump on top of her and take back some of what dominance she had lost the previous night.

Kara's initial response was to chuckle at Lena's need to dominate her, however once Lena was on top of her it immediately robbed her of her breath. Lena smiled seeing the weakened kryptonian affected so drastically. Lena gave Kara a moment to collect herself before attacking her neck with what began as a barrage of kisses then a series of light suctions succeeded by nipps that increased slowly into bites.

"FUCK Lena oh my god , what the hell are you doing to me?" Kara whimpered and couldn't stop moaning even for a couple seconds after Lena immediately stopped and released her.

"I'm so sorry , was it that bad ? I'm so sorry" Lena apologized as she turned beet red in shame and guilt.

"No , I'm sorry ! You just surprised me . it was amazing! I've never felt like that before . It's ok , everything is ok " Kara choked out once she regained control of her body. As she finished she wrapped her arms around the luthor who was on the verge of crying she felt so terrible for not being more cautious with Kara.

"Kara I'm so sorry , are sure you are ok ?" Lena said as she could feel her throat closing around the words she was trying to eek out. Kara just held her tight in response waiting a moment before once again reassuring Lena "Everything is perfect. I'm just not used to feelings like that , normally being woman of steel and all, Love bites don't normally even register. I liked it , i promise , In Fact one we are done with this food i would love if you would be willing to try it again ?" Kara comforted her girlfriend while she made her way to the worried girls lips in order to finish her assurance with a kiss. Lena calmed down quickly after the kiss.

"If you are sure , im sorry just you scared me , I thought I was hurting you Kara, I thought you hated it. But if you are ok then I am, I'm sorry for freaking out! And i think food first before anything is a good idea. Also if you would be interested in trying again i did really love those sounds you were making before you scared me." Lena brightened up completely once she got to thinking about the noises Kara made for her . As she couldn't get Kara's moans out of her head Lena began to grow a smile and a low lustful growl began in her throat.

Kara was happy to see Lena brightening up , and the growl growing in Lena's throat seemed to fill Kara's ears , it felt like it was overtaking her , consuming her every thought. She didn't even know how long it had been when Lena shook her back to the world.

"Wait what happened , everything ok , what's wrong ?" Kara stammered as she returned to reality.

"You were whimpering, are you sure you are ok Kara?" Lena questioned worried for Kara

"Hmm that's odd , I must just be really tired, i dont have the energy levels im accustomed to" Kara said dismissively. " Mhmm I'm starving and this food smells too good to let get cold" Kara smiled as she changed her focus to the food on the table.

End of chapter 5

Hey if anyone reeds this and knows where i'm going with this/ what's gonna happen to Kara , put a guess in the reviews section. I'm honestly not sure how obvious i'm making it lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh god Lena i don't know if the resturants in this area are just better or if you just know all the best spots , that was fantastic ! thank you so much , that was just what i needed" Kara smiled as she praised Lena's dinner selections. \

" haha I'm glad you liked it Kara , and we can have it for the next four meals apparently because we barely put in a dent!" Lena said surprised at how little the Kryptonian ate in her weakened state.

"Yeah i guess super eating is a power i lost today too" Kara sighed feeling a bit guilty that Lena got so much food with her in mind and she wasn't able to eat even a quarter of what she normally could.

"I distinctly remember you telling me i could that thing from earlier again if i wanted after dinner ? would you still be up for that kara? " Lena reminded Kara with an excited smile

Kara quickly returned the smile with an excited nod. Lena giggled and took Kara's hand pulling her up off of the couch and towards her bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom Lena pulled Kara in close and kissed her while she pushed the Kryptonian backwards slowly towards the bed. Kara was surprised at the smell of the room , for some reason it smelled heavenly , completely different from the previous night.

"Are you still sure you want this Kara?" Lena questioned

"Yes Lena i'm sure" Kara said with determination!

"Good! "Lena exclaimed as she gave Kara a solid shove pushing her back onto the bed and giving Kara a good scare. Lena wasted no time climbing on top of Kara grabbing both hands by the wrist and pinning them above Kara's head with one hand. Kara couldn't control the moan escaping her throat in response. Lena loved hearing moans like that from Kara and she growled appreciatively before bending down to begin a new assault on Kara's neck. She repeated the same pattern from last time , first soft gentle kisses that slowly ramp up to strong dominating bites all across Kara's neck . It wasn't long before Kara began demanding "more " , "harder , "please" the last one came as more of a whimper than anything.

Kara couldn't believe it , she felt like she was on fire and she loved everything the luthor was doing to her it was driving her insane. She didn't even realize it but she was still whimpering and probably couldn't stop even if she tried. However to both of their dismay Lena's phone went off .

"Fuck are you kidding me!" Lena exclaimed with a deep growl

"No no , no "kara pleaded whimpering "please dont stop" Kara began to whimper louder and louder trying to regain Lena's attention.

"Kara i'm sorry this is the emergency tone for L Corp , i can't let this go , I'm sorry i need you to stop whimpering" Lena tried to reason with the Kryptonian who was only whimpering louder at Lena's refusal to return to playing with her neck. "Kara , no ! what the hell is wrong with you ?" Lena insisted but Kara still wouldn't stop "God damn it Kara! Stop whining like a bitch in heat , i need to answer this!" Lena was done trying to reason with her and when Kara still wouldn't shut Lena just covered her mouth with the hand that had been holding her down and went ahead and answered the phone "This better really be an emergency!" Lena answered infuriated and growling audibly.

Hearing the rage filled growl Kara came to her senses and she immediately stopped whining , she quickly turned a new shade of red in embarrassment realizing what she had done .

If Kara still had her super hearing she would have heard the voice informing Lena that they had found something of her mother's that she must see immediately .

"Fine i will be over as soon as possible!" Lena muttered exhausted

Kara wasted no time after the phonecall was over " Lena i am so sorry i don't know what came over me i couldn't stop myself i'm so sorry" Kara apologized profusely

"Kara i'm sorry work has been hell lately , you are fine , but i do have to go . Stay here and i will be back as soon as i can I promise" Lena finished by giving Kara a kiss and running out to go attend to yet another mess her mother had left her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena's evening Chapter 7-part 1

Lena raced out of her apartment towards L Corp anxiety and curiosity mounting over what it could be that her mother has done to mess with her life this time , other than pull her off of a delightfully submissive supergirl. A growl took over her throat and thoughts , she was infuriated that the timing had to line up like this , Kate's Moans and whimpers were better than any omega Lena had ever met or been with before. She began reciting "Deal with this quickly and i can return to the adorable woman waiting in my bed" as a mental motivational chant to keep her focused.

Time skip

Lena charged into the almostly completely abandoned L Corp building where she worked nearly every day . A single guard met her at the welcome desk "Lena, we greatly apologize for the inconvenience , however you truly must see this now." the guard lead Lena to a hidden back room she had never seen before . "we found this today during a security check " the guard bend down and opened a safe door revealing a variety of distinct glowing rocks that Lena Recognized immediately

"Kryptonite ! I'm glad you came to me with this . If anyone found us with it they wouldn't hesitate to assume the worst , luthor corp's history with Kryptonite is terrible. Thank you you were right to contact me about this , you are free to resume your duties sir " Lena quickly packed up her briefcase with the kryptonite and rushed to her car to return to Kara as quickly as possible.

Time skip

As Lena got out of her car and approaches her apartment she heard a howl ,"what the hell is that ,Kara isn't an Omega .. Oh no Kara I left her alone in a weakened state , what have i done leaving her unprotected" Lena muttered to herself under her breath now terrified for Kara , running up the stairs to her appartment gun In hand. Once she saw her door she could tell her apartment had been broken into and she could smell the reek of an Omega in heat.

"Kara Are you OK?" Lena screams as she runs inside her apartment distraught over the safety of her girlfriend.

However when she walks in she is greeted with Maggie , Alex , and Kara resting her head in  
Alex's lap . All of them sitting on her couch Lena Drops the gun and exclaims " Alex Danvers , just the girl I need to see ."

End of this half of chapter 7

Kara's evening - chapter 7 part 2

Even after Lena had left Kara still felt like she was on fire and she could feel an unrelenting ache building between her legs. It hurt like nothing had before . Kara would rather be surrounded in kryptonite than continue enduring this pain! "Fuck what the hell is going on with me " she questioned under her breath." Maybe it was Red tornado , maybe there were some hidden upgrades designed to harm Kryptonians after the battle ? Fuck gotta call Alex!"

"Alex something is wrong , I'm at Lena's and something is wrong, i think Red Tornado did something to me in the battle" Kara said desperately in need of help and relief from the pain.

"Kara What the hell is wrong , Maggie and I are already on our way! Whatever it is we will help! Where are you?" Alex assured as she had already began speeding over to help her younger sister.

"Like I said i'm at Lena Luthor's , hurry! Its getting worse!" Kara pleaded

"What the hell are you doing Kara i doubt this was tornado i'm sure it is some dirty trick of that luthor's! Why are you even there ?! " Alex lectured over the phone.\

"ahhh " Kara screamed" I don't have time to get a lecture "

"Fine but you are getting one the second you are safe you idiot!" Alex screamed and hung up the phone.

Time skip

Alex burst in the door to Lena's place not caring about damaging the door in the slightest , she was furious with Lena for what she was certain was poisoning her sister. Maggie followed closely after. "Kara Where are you ?" Alex screamed

"Umm Alex" maggie giggled earning a furious look from her overprotective girlfriend " I don't think Kara is actually in that much trouble" Maggie returned to giggling as she finished .

"Maggie i don't know what the hell you are getting at but you better not be joking! Kara ! where are you!?" Alex was only becoming more frustrated as she searched the apartment for her sister.

"You are blinded in anxiety and rage Alex ! I can't believe you can't smell it " Maggie couldn't help but keep laughing that Alex still couldn't smell it.

"Alex" a pained moan followed coming from behind a door

"Kara" Alex screamed bursting into the room to see her sister who was curled up in a ball on Lena's bed in the extreme pain and need of her heat . "Fuck Alex , it's bad ahhh"she screamed then whimpered . When she realized what was going on it became too much and Alex burst out into laughter . she began crying she was laughing so hard ,and maggie joined in .

"I told you so Alex , By the way Kara you will be fine in a week or so !" Maggie said dubbeling over she was laughing so hard.

"You sick bastards ! What the hell are you talking about , ahhhh!" Kara screamed at the two cackling at her.

"Maggie can you get her a heating pad , a wet washcloth and some advil ? I think she needs a fellow alpha to help talk her through this " Alex choked out through giggles

"On it !" Maggie replied quickly before running off to collect the necessary items.

"What the hell are you talking about 'a fellow omega' , Alex have you lost your mind , you know Kryptonians don't have omegas" Kara barked through clenched teeth before screaming in pain

"Oh hun Howling helps alleviate the pain better better." Alex said half joking half seriously " I can't believe you didn't figure it out already! Kara you are in Heat! And Olof and Lena is a powerful alpha judging by the smell of this room , no wonder you are miserable. The first one is always terrible and being smothered in this scent ,Poor girl!" Alex sat down next to her suffering sister and began to scratch behind karra's ears just how kara had always done for her when she was in heat .

"mhmmm " Kara moaned feeling the first pleasurable thing since Lena had been on top of her "Alex why does that feel so nice? Whats going on?" Kara whimpered

"You are in heat girl , I know it hurts. You really need to get out of this room , presumably Lena sleeps here and like i said her scent is really strong in here , it's only gonna make this so much worse if you stay here! And i never really understood why behind the ear helped so much but it always did. Now let's get you outta here Kara, can you walk ?" Alex did her best to comfort her pained sister.

"Honestly no , i don't think so . I'm sorry Alex." Kara said pain still showing in her voice.

Alex quickly picked kara up and carried her out to Lena's living room . ALex took a sniff of the room , Lena's scent was much weaker here but there was still something smothered in Alpha. Alex sniffed again and realized it was the jacket that covered Kara.

" This is Lena's jacket isn't it ? Alex questioned Kara.

"Yeah , how did you know?" Kara asked before she took a deep breath of the new room " Oh god this is much better thank you ! Oh i get it , the jacket reeks of Lena doesn't it ? "Kara realized and Alex gave a nod. "She gave this jacket to me yesterday when i smelled like your heat to cover it up. Why can you smell all of this and i can't ? Kara questioned .

"Yeah that makes sense , and most omega's develop their sense of smell a day or two into their first heat . So you should be able to sense smell like me tomorrow or the next day , it's a slow build . i wouldn't be surprised if your sense of smell hasn't already started to change.

After a moment it clicked for Kara what had been the heavenly smell all night , it was Lena !

"Yeah haha i think it might have already started, Lena smelled delightful all night" Kara explained.

"Speak of the devil , where is the Luthor that did this to you ?" Alex asked returning to scratching behind Kara's ear receiving a happy whine from her sister.

"Mhmm ,thank you alex! She snuck out in the middle of this " Kara gestured to the purple marks forming on her neck." because of a work emergency" Kara moaned at the thought of Lena holding her down and making her scream.

"Yeah it's a good idea not to think about alphas doing … stuff to you while in heat hun. It will only make it worse. Maggie will be back any minute now with some more stuff to help you through this.

"Thanks Maggie , fuck I can't believe you have been going through this since you were 16 ?! I'm so sorry Maggie" Kara said gently moving her head so Alex was scratching a slightly better spot. "Mhmm thank you . I'm really glad i always did this for you , mhmm it really helps !" Kara hummed happily as Maggie kept scratching just the right spot.

"Haha yeah it really helps right ?" Maggie agreed " also thank you for taking care of me every time this happened to me . It really meant alot to me , thanks."

"Wait speaking of you in heat , why aren't you crippled over right now Maggie , you have at least another 5 days left don't you ?" Kara questioned confused

Before Alex got a chance to answer Maggie burst in carrying the items Alex had requested earlier "hey i got everything , How are you doing Kara? I've never spent much time around an omega in heat like this but i have heard plenty of stories! " Maggie exclaimed as she readied everything for kara who was looking up towards Alex confused.

"Geeze you are clueless to alpha and omega issues aren't you ? She is an alpha , if she spent too much time around omegas in heat it would drive her mad with lust. And although it's only a temporary fix , the best solution for the pain of heat is an alpha" Alex explained to Kara

"Haha yeah I helped fix Alex's heat pains for now , also I've heard bonding with an alpha helps too , Is that true Alex? Maggie said approaching the ouch laying the washcloth on Kara's forehead , giving her the heat pack , and placing some advil in her hand. "That should help a little " Maggie said and gave Kara a soft smile .

"Not that I have more than a day's personal experience , but it seems to be so , yes being bonded helps a lot" Alex confirmed.

"Woah , woah , woah , what are you guys talking about ? What is bonding ? and why does it help? " Kara felt a little overwhelmed with all of the new terms she had never learned.

"Geez Kara , did mom , and dad never give you the talk about the birds and the bees? "Alex questioned giggling

"Actually mom and dad didn't , i had already been informed about sex and mating on krypton but to the best of my knowledge i am the first Kryptonian omega." Kara retaliated defensively

"Oh shit sorry Kara . umm when an omega goes into heat it attracts alphas for mating, and if an alpha and omega mate during the omega' heat and the Alpha is allowed to knot in the omega the two of them bond , this makes it easier on the the omega in a number of ways. A bonded omega doesn't have to worry about stray alphas attacking them while in heat because the omega will take on some of the scent from their mated alpha , also apparently it alleviates a decent amount of the pain from heat. And please tell me you already know what knotting is . i don't think i can bring myself to explain that to my little sister" Alex said hopefully as she blushed a little.

"Yeah i think i can put together the rest from the human porn i have seen." Kara said embarrassed at her lack of knowledge about commonplace Alpha/omega interactions. This received a chuckle from both of the other girls. "Thank you guys . I feel bad that i called you over here thinking i was dying and it turns out to be a thing Alex goes through semi regularly . all of this really does help alot" Kara smiled and adjusted her head so that her sister was scratching a slightly different spot.

"We got your back "Alex assured.

Suddenly Kara could smell something , she sniffed repeatedly and lifted her head from Alex's lap."mhmmm" Kara moaned then whimpered loudly "Do you guys smell that ?" Kara sniffed again "It's amazing, hmmm" Kara hummed and she could feel something tugging at her insides "Oww, what the hell is going on?!" Kara whimpered again then howled . Kara noticed the other two girls giggling at her "what is going on , what do you guys know that I don't" Kara pleaded with them to explain.

"How far away do you think she is ?" Maggie asked Alex who giggled again in response

"I can hear her running up the stairs . Haha you really have it bad for her don't you Kara ? The only person i've ever howled for like that is Maggie." Alex said smiling at both of them

Maggie turned a deep shade of red embarrassed by alex's comment.

"Kara Are you ok?" a yell came from just outside the apartment Another howl escaped Kara before Lina barged in the broken door , a pistol in one hand , and a hefty briefcase in the other, "Alex Danvers , just the girl I need to see ."

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Good to see you too Lena" Alex gave a clearly fake smile " now before we get to whatever you want with me , however first i would like the four of us to discuss what the hell you did to my sister" Alex stated pointedly as Kara began to whimper loudly at the smell of Lena in the room. Alex immediately scratched Kara's head more vigorously as an attempt to help Kara maintain some control around the alpha. "It's gonna be ok girl !" Alex whispers into Kara's ear. "Well Luthor! What the hell did you do to her ?!" Alex yelled at Lena who still stood inside the doorway in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Alex?" Lena finally gets to ask a question of her own . she then paused and sniffed a couple of times " and who is in heat ? whoever it is smells amazing … oof , Alex if you want a logical conversation out of me we are gonna have to get away from this scent , it's too overwhelming! GOD! Who is that! Mhmm " Lena moans and then growls

Kara amused by how taken the alpha was by her scent picked her head up "Hehe its me , im in heat , if you like my scent so much why don't you come over here and take me ." Kara teased an increasingly confused Lena

"You win it's probably best to keep you two apart for now , i don't need you popping a boner while i'm trying to scream at you. Maggie can you hold her down and scratch her ear while i talk to Lena ?"Alex asks slowly getting up and looking to Lena for a direction they can go to for Lena to be safe from Kara's scent. Lena quickly understood and lead Alex towards an empty room where she suspected that Kara had not been in.

"I know you wanna chew me out for whatever is currently happening to your sister but i honestly don't know what is happening ! When i left for a work emergency she was just a normal human because of her battle with Red tornado that i'm sure you are already aware of!" Lena gave a pause for Alex to nod showing she was in fact already aware of the battle and the fact that Kara had solar flaired to destroy red Tornado . "Good , Now before you chew me out for what is happening to Kara , i need your help with these" Lena placed her briefcase on a table nearby as she continued "Now i know how bad this will look , a Luthor in possession of what is in this briefcase is a scandal waiting to happen . I promise i was going to keep it away from your sister , and that i just received it , my plans from the second i received it was to have kara call her sister who works for the DEO , I know you know whose hands this is safest in ! I need you to trust me Alex , that is why i am giving it to you ." Lena slowly opens the case revealing the glow of an assortment of different kryptonites. "I recognize the green one as standard kryptonite but i dont have the slightest idea what the rest are other than if they were grouped together it can't be good . My Mother left this hidden in L Corp and i would appreciate it if the DEO would perform an additional sweep of all L Corp owned properties in search of any more of these . My employees tell me it was my mother's and if so i want it even less. I hope you believe you can trust me. " Lena took a sigh of relief as she finished . "Any Questions Danvers ?" Lena asked hoping she had convinced Alex that she wasn't evil and planning to harm Kara in some way.

"I can't believe i am saying this , but i actually believe you Lena. I will call my superiors to pick up this and decide what the safest place for it is , i appreciate your cooperation with us in this matter . but there is still the fact that my sister is curled up on your couch in the pain of her first heat." Alex replies conflicted.

"I honestly don't know what caused that , she was weakened but normal when she arrived here . I couldn't even smell any heat on her . She was honestly a little beaten up from her fight but i took care of her , got her food and we spent some umm personal time together before i got called away by work telling me that my mother had left this is L Corp" Lena gestured towards the briefcase as she finished.

"Fuck I still believe you" Alex mumbled "This doesn't mean i trust you Luthor . but i do know that being surrounded by such a strong alpha's scent and being cared for like that can initiate a heat in an omega spontaneously , especially if your so called personal time involved you dominating her. She trusts you , and whether or no0t she understands it yet she thinks you are a bond worthy mate , she wouldn't be in this state if that weren't the case" alex sighed , unexcited at the idea of Kara and Lena potentially bonding "If she wants to i will leave Kara with you , but if you touch her without permission i will personally return here and murder you with my bare hands. Got it ?" Alex threatened .

"Yes i would never do anything to her that she didn't ask for, i promise , I wish to take care of Kara , i care about her ."

"Fine" Alex said frustrated " i will take this and if Kara wishes to stay i will leave here with you ." Alex then walked out of the room and stopped to talk to Kara on her way out "How are you doing girl ?"

Kara moaned and then muttered a weak "Fuck it hurts , i need Lena." Kara continued whimpering

"Maggie , i talked to Lena and i trust her enough to leave Kara here with her tonight , i can fill you in on the rest in the car ride back home ." Maggie shook her head and the both of them headed out with soft goodbye to Kara.

Once they left Lena did what she could to close the broken door , and she returned to Kara who was still curled up on the couch in pain . "hey babe " Lena kissed Kara's forehead "what can i do to make you feel better girl?Lena asked wanting to comfort her pained girlfriend .

"Umm can i actually just rest my head in your lap while you scratch right here ?" Kara asked pointing at the spot behind her ear that alleviated the most pain.

"Of course babe." Lena sat down and allowed Kara to rest her head in Her lap. Kara quickly began to whimper in pleasure as Lena scratched behind her ear.

Lena adorable how cute Kara was being rubbing her head on her lap as Lena continued scratching behind Kara's ear but when in combination with the intoxicating smell of Kara's heat and the friction on her lap she had to stop for a moment to notify Kara "Kara ,as i'm sure you know you smell amazing , and i'm sorry but with you rubbing your head against me right there …" Lena trailed off not sure how to continue politely.

"And im being the worst tease in the world?" Kara giggled and smiled

"Yeah a little bit ." Lena giggled and blushed

Kara giggled back and gave Lena a quick kiss " in that case i am almost kinda sorry for what I am about to do" Kara teased before turning her head towards Lena and gently biting at Lena's core As she allowed her left hand to snake up her own body to slowly unbutton her pajama shirt. Kara paused to take a deep breath of Lena's powerful commanding scent. Kara whimpered loudly as an insufferable pain grew in her core , before she knew what was happening Kara released a pained howl of need.

The whimper brought Lena to her limit , but she couldn't control her reaction to Kara's needy howl. Lena could feel it growing from within her skirt , and she began to give a commanding growl. Kara moaned again in appreciation of Lena's member beginning to press against her head. Kara quickly returned to gently biting at Lena's core and unbuttoning her own shirt , but now her free hand made its way down her own body. Kara's hand quickly approached the dripping wetness between her legs. Lena watched longingly as Kara began to touch herself , This caused Lena's growl to become deeper and louder.

"Fuck Lena Mhmmm You smell so good " Kara moaned as she could feel her need grow. Kara's hand began making slow motions over her clit sending shocks of pleasure all the way up her body. Kara continues teasing with herself as she arches her back pushing her head against the rock hard and pulsating member fighting against Lena's skirt. As Kara continued breathing in Lena's scent she was driven to her breaking point."Lena!" Kara moaned digging two fingers as deep inside herself as she could ."It's not enough" Kara pleaded with a moan. "I need you Lena! Please !" Kara continued before pressing her head again harder against what she knew was the only thing that could alleviate her pain.

"Mhmm, well Who am I to deny an omega in heat?" Lena questioned rhetorically before she got up from the couch and grabbed Kara's hand practically dragging Kara to the bedroom. Once inside Lena once again pushed Kara down on to the bed. "Are you sure you want this Kara? I know it hurts but you don't have to do this…"Lena reassured.

Kara didn't pause before giving a good tug on Lena's hand and giving a firm"yes i am sure, now please hurry it really hurts" Kara's voice devolved into a whine as she spoke.

Lena slowly climbed on top of Kara and began kissing and nipping at Kara's neck , and in between kisses "mhmmm now Kara" Lena paused to give a deep bite "Do you know what all mating entails for an alpha and omega?"

"Uugh Lena I don't care, just do it already ! It hurts !" Kara cried . Being back in Lena's bed was driving her mad , all she could smell was Lena. Furthermore with Lena already assaulting her neck , all Kara wanted was for the insatiable growing pain between her legs. Lena suddenly stopped what she had been doing to Kara's neck and gave Kara a look. Kara didn't hesitate , and she took this as an invitation to get one step closer to what she needed. Kara's hands Quickly fumbled to the side of Lena's skirt to unzip and remove it.

"Woah girl"Lena screamed at Kara with a commanding growl soon after to convey that she was serious. Lena grabbed both of Kara's hands and pinned them both above Kara's head as she had done previously. Kara whimpered upset with the delay. "Kara , heat is only temporary , and I can't deal with you hating me the second it's over for what i do to you now." Lena reasoned

Kara blushed and looked away from Lena before mumbling "I could never hate you." Kara began struggling against Lena's grasp "please it hurts ! I promise i couldn't hate you if i wanted to, I have been head over heels for you since the day we met!" Kara continued still looking away from Lena in embarrassment.

Lena took her free hand to turn Kara's face towards her. Lena gave Kara a quick kiss before speaking up "Kara just because you continue to be maddeningly adorable doesn't mean i will immediately give you what you want." Kara blushed aven more at being called adorable before Lena continued " Now i will ask you again do you know what all mating entails for an alpha and omega?"

"Kinda , Alex and Maggie explained a bit before you returned. They said that bonding would help with the pain" Kara explained finishing with a pained grunt "Please bond with me , i need you !" Kara pleaded again as she grinded herself against Lena who was still on top of her .

For a moment Lena couldn't stop herself from grinding back into Kara earning a pleased moan from the girl under her. After a moment Lena regained her control and Lena's head dropped as her grip on kara tightened "Kara bonding is much more than a way to alleviate heat pains! You can only ever bond with one person Kara ! Bonding permanently connects an alpha and an omega , you shouldn't take it so lightly! Furthermore we have never discussed contraceptives of any form. Did you even know that female alphas can impregnate female omegas?" Lena questioned , now worried that Kara simply wasn't ready.

"Although Kara wasn't exactly sure of any of those facts other than the last one which i did already know by the way Lena , I had a primal suspicion of all of them . Everything in my body is screamed you are the perfect mate and that you would be able to protect and care for me forever , and this only echoes how I had felt before I had even entered heat! And either way I am o9n birth control already. So Lena please stop worrying and for the love of god please fuck me already" Kera said and then gave a smile as Lena finally raised her head to meet Kara's eyes. Kara quickly took her opening to snag the girl on top of her in a kiss. Lena released Kara's hands and grabbed her face as she kissed Kara . Now free Kara's hands shot down to Lena's waist undoing the zipper on her skirt then slipping two fingers inside the skirt and the lace panties Lena had been wearing , as Kara began to tug at Lena's clothing Lena adjusted allowing them to slide down her legs before Lena finally kicked them off and began to position herself to grind against Kara's drenched pajama bottoms. "Now that's much better isn't it?" Kara teased breaking away from the kiss.

Ignoring Kara Lena questioned "What do you know about marking? Lena smiled as she finished.

"What? Nothing sorry Alex didn't mention it" Kara responded confused

"You know how a lot of mated omega's have scars on their necks ? Those signal to other alphas that the omega is already owned by another alpha" Lena explained over Kara's needy whimpering for the majority of the explanation.

Kara knew what Lena was talking about , although she had never understood it before. But the second Lena explained it Kara immediately understood , she didn't ever want anyone to even question whether or not she belonged to Lena ! Kara quickly began pleading "Yes Yes Yes please ! Mark me Lena. I want to be unmistakably yours!"

"Red means stop , and Yellow is slow down . Ok?" Lena barked quickly as she surveyed Kara's neck choosing the best place to lay her claim on the flawless and unmarried woman.

"Gotcha" Kara confirmed . not even a second later Kara could feel something in between pleasure and pain shooting up from her neck. "Oh fuck" Kara screamed. Lena loosened her but ever so slightly before hearing a second scream . "Noooo please don't stop " Kara begged and began whimpering as loudly as she could. Lena quickly returned all the pressure she had taken out of the bite and then some , so much she could taste blood beginning to flow from Kara's skin. Lena gave an appreciative growl into Lena's skin as she lapped at what blood seeped past her teeth which were still digging into Kara. Lena also began to snake a hand down Kara's body resting on her chest before taking Kara's breast in her hand. "Yes please more!" Kara screamed in between whimpers as she arched her back in pleasure. Lena gladly bit harder and gave Kara's breast a squeeze before slowly rubbing small circles around Kara's nipple. Kara's breathing hastened and her moans intermittently became soft howls , she also started grinding herself against Lena's still throbbing member.

"Mhmm" Lena moaned as she released Kara's neck. "Is this what you want?" Lena bucked her hips into Kara .

"Yesss" Kara managed to scream in between whimpers and soft howls.

Lena quickly pulled down Kara's Pajama pants before positioning herself. Letting the tip rest at Kara's entrance Lena Looked her in the eyes . After receiving a nod Lena lowered her head to kiss Kara and she wasted no time before gently pressing her tongue against Kara's lips requesting entrance. Kara paterd her lips for Lena , and Lena gently pushed herself inside Kara as she simultaneously allowed her tongue to begin exploring the inside of Kara's mouth. An audible growl of pleasure began to pour out of Lena as she came close to being completely encompassed by Kara. once she was as far inside Kara as she could get Lena withdrew from the kiss and asked Kara " How is it , is everything ok? " Lena wanted to insure that Kara wasn't in pain.

"Yes Lena im fine, Its tight but it feels you" Kara responded. Lena gave kara a nod and she began to slowly pull herself in and out of Kara . Lena wanted to take it slowly and tease Kara as her need grows for release. While thrusting slowly Lena thought it might be a good idea for the girl writhing under here in ecstasy to have a matching set of markings on either side of her neck. Lena lowered her head and slowly and found the same spot on the other side of Kara's neck . Just before she clamped down she asked "Kara is it ok if i mark you again here" Lena questioned as she gently rest her teeth against Kara's skin.

"Yes please" Kara begged still reeling from the last marking. Lena quickly began to clamp down on Kara while speeding up the movement of her hips. Lena again allowed a long growl to escape as she adjusted to the growing pleasure of plunging herself in and out of Kara faster and faster. As Lena Hit down harder and harder Kara cried " more please Lena more!" Lena was happy to give Kara more , although it might not be in the same way Kara intended . Lena once again began playing with Kara's breast , this time she simply dragged a nail gently from Kara's collar bone down her chest and accrost her nipple , after which Lena began to quickly flick her nail over Kara's nipple. Lena's teasing of Kara's nipple drove her insane , all she could do was scream and writhe in pleasure every time Lena's nail touched her. Between the bite , the teasing and Lena thrusting inside of her Kara could feel her resistance and control slipping away. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's back preparing to be pushed over the edge any moment. Lena could tell that Kara was becoming overwhelmed and found it to be the perfect moment to pounce in one swift motion Lena bit down much harder , took Kara's nippel in two fingers and began to roll it around around between them quickly building up pressure until Lena was Pinching the nipple almost painfully , and finally Lena Pulled almost all the way out of Kara before slamming her length back inside of kara as hard as she could. As Lena had expected her well timed attack caught Kara off guard and pushed her over the edge , first Lena could feel Kara's insides clamping down on her , then Lena could feel the pain if Kara digging her nails deep into the flesh of Lena's back , lastly she could hear the howls coming from both of them in pleasure and in pain. After a moment Lena could feel Kara relax significantly from under her , but Lena didn't stop at all , It was now that Lena began pumping herself in and out of Kara as fast as she could , growling in the pleasure . Lena didn't let up on Kara's neck either , Lena continued to bite down ever so slightly harder until her mouth filled with the slight metallic taste. Kara began screaming again she was so sensitive and could barely comprehend the sensations coming from between her legs , she wasn't even sure if it was pain or pleasure anymore , her whole body felt as if it has been lit on fire and it was clear to Kara that Lena only intended to fan the flames. One of the only sensations Kara could make out was the sensation of pleasure and happiness she felt knowing that Lena was almost done giving her a matching pair of marks that proved that she was owned by the luthor currently furiously thrusting herself inside Kara.

Lena released her bite on Kara and began to interchange gentle kisses and slight licks at the mark she left on the kryptonian. "Kara , i can't last any longer , are you sure you want me to knot in you and bond with you ?" Lena asked without stopping her kisses at the bite mark she left Kara.

Just hearing of the idea of the two of them being bonded mad Kara's heart flutter , which was noteworthy because it had been pounding constantly since she had entered heat. " Lena , I currently want nothing more than to be bonded to you. " Kara reassured. Lena quickly began kissing Kara again, Lena's tongue quickly attempting to enter Kara's mouth and immediately gaining entry. The two kissed a while longer as Lena continued pumping in and out of Kara as quickly as she could. But Lena could feel herself tightening up as she was about to begin cumming. Lena allowed one more growl to leak into the passionate kiss she and Kara shared before she thrust into Kara one final time before she lost all ability to hold it back anymore . Lena shuttered in the overwhelming pleasure of her orgasm , and she could already feel the extra pressure of her knot forming inside Kara. Kara began screaming in pleasure as she was being filled both by the knot and Lena's warm fluid. As The knot continued to grow it began pressing up against Kara's gspot . Kara couldn't help but grind her hips against it as she was so close to cumming again . Lena wasn't sure what was happening this time , she just saw Kara writhing under her , in what Lena assumed was pain from the knot. "Kara are you ok? Lena asked worried.

Kara had began whimpering again . "yesss , i'm about to ughh" Kara began moaning loudly as she got even closer to cumming a second time. It was then that Lena understood ,she smiled and quickly took a hand and used it to begin rubbing circles in Kara's stiff clit and doing as much as she could to grind her knot against Kara's gspot. Kara immediately gave a howl as she finally came again. Kara's breathing slowed and became heavy, "thanks , sorry that was slightly torturous being on the edge there at the end" Kara managed to get out between breaths.

Lena giggled and then kissed Kara "glad to help , i love the feeling of you clamping down around me . How do you feel ?" Lena responded

"Full" kara answered succinctly earning a giggle from both girls " but a lot better , thank you for this"

"My pleasure, now get some sleep . we arent gonna be able to move for a while so it's normally best just to sleep through the knotting." Lena said with a smile then kissed kara's forehead .

End of chapter 8

Hey if anyone makes it this far can ya tell me what you think ? idk how i feel about this story anymore :/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Kara woke up with lena on top of her. Kara could already feel the heat creeping back in but she was still feeling much better than last night before Lena returned. Kara was still groggy when she gave Lena a gentle hug and a loving kiss on the cheek. Lena stirred awake in response to Kara's affection. "Morning girl" Lena whispered before kissing Kara and scratching behind her ear. Kara's head twitched as Lena scratched behind her ear and then she gave a couple needy moans.

"Where did you learn to do that ?" Kara questioned \

Lena gave a chuckle before responding. "You aren't the only one with an omega sibling."

"No , Lex?" Kara was shocked "Oh god , i never imagined he would be an omega."

"He is , I had to take care of him most of the time when he was in his heats. He also loved scratches behind the ear. He always told me it helped more than anything when he was in this state. I'm glad to see it helps you too" Lena finished with a kiss. "Especially because i'm really sorry , I can't stay with you today . I have work and i'm sure your sister is already waiting for me there with a horde of DEO agents." Lena continued excitedly

Kara quickly sat up and rested herself against Lena's headboard , irritated that she didn't know what the hell Lena was talking about , and worried something bad was about to happen. "Wait what the hell are you talking about Lena , why would the DEO be at L Corp , and what is going on between you and Alex . Should i be worried Lena?" Kara questioned as she began to feel panic set in and she began hyperventilating.

"Everything is ok , for the most part. And i'm not sure how happy Alex is that you just bonded with a Luthor , but I think i actually scored some of her trust last night." Lena explained .

It then clicked for Kara , she still didn't know why Lena had left so suddenly last night , what was in the brief case , or what Lena and ALex had talked about the night before. "Lena please explain , you are starting to scare me with your vagueness , what is going on?" Kara continued as her panic only grew.

Lena felt bad that she hadn't gotten to explain it all to Kara yet , but she simply hadn't gotten a chance."Kara everything is ok . It's mostly just my mother who is still causing some problems for all of us."Lena was interrupted by Kara "How , she is still in jail isn't she ?"

"Yes thankfully she is , but last night when i got called away they had found variety of Kryptonite hidden in L Corp , I had brought it back here last night hoping you could call your sister to bring it to the DEO. But she was already here taking care of you when i got home. Everything Is going to be fine I promise Kara I will protect you ,I promise !" Lena gave a pause for emphasis , and waited for a nod from Kara before giving her a Reassuring kiss. "Everything will be ok . I gave Alex the Kryptonite Last night after she attempted to chew me out for you being in heat. I asked her to perform a more thorough sweep of all L Corp holdings in search of more kryptonite. We are doing everything we can to protect you Kara" Lena did her best to calm down the still clearly very anxious kryptonian.

It took a moment for Kara to calm down but after everything had processed she felt alot better. "Ok , thank you Lena. I only have one more question then. How lo0ng do you have before you have to go to work , and if there is any time left can we cuddle till you have to go ?" Kara askew with a smile.

Lena quickly checked her phone. " I got 30 Minutes, now come here" Lena said grabbing Kara and snuggling her close.

Timeskip

"You are welcome to stay here Kara, I would love to see a needy omega waiting in bed for me when i return home" Lean teased as she got ready to head off to work.

Kara giggled "that does sound like fun" As kara spoke Lena was halfway out the door " Have a good day at work." Kara screamed to make sure Lena could hear her even though lena was already out of the apartment.

Kara spent a short amount of time wondering what to do until Lena returned . She could still feel a building dull pain between her legs , although it was much more manageable it still wasn't fun. Kara absentmindedly looked at her phone looking for a distraction from the pain for a while before she thought of Clark. She hadn't spoken to him in a while but it quickly dawned on her that Clark may have some experience with what she was currently going through, and if he didn't he could surely use the warning. Kara didn't wait , she quickly called Clark.

"Hey Kara ! What's going on , Haven't heard from you since i left National city to return to Metropolis." Clark greeted with his patented cheerfulness.

"Umm i think it's best we talk about this in person ." Kara requested.

"Oh god something serious?" Clark questioned

"Kinda" Kara responded .

"How about we meet at the ground floor of the planet in 10? I'm finishing some work now but it won't be long." Clark offered.

"I actually wouldn't be able to make that if i tried. I'm very literally grounded at the moment , solar flair." Kara explained.

"Gotcha , I can be in National city in 20 minutes!" Clark said again cheerfully.

"Great ! See you soon." Kara responded reflecting Clark's infectious attitude before hanging up and going to raid Lena's closet for some clothes,

Timeskip

Clark was tight on time , he landed on Lena's balcony and found Kara sitting on the luthor's couch. "Given where we are I only have one thousand warnings and a million questions. But the smell of this place explains a decent amount of the answers and tells me you won't listen to any of my warnings." Clark spoke as he took in a good whiff of the room.

Kara blushed before she could explain anything. "You are right , i won't hear any of those warnings if they are about Lena being a Luthor and how evil the Luthors are. I called you here to ask if you knew anything about solar flares and the human alpha/omega dynamic. I had to solar flair to defeat an enemy yesterday , then i came here to Lena's and before I knew it i was an omega in heat. I know you were too young to remember but Krypton never had any of this Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. Do you know what the hell is going on with me ?" Kara rambled attempting to thoroughly explain what was going on.

Clark couldn't contain the smile growing on his face. "This isn't funny Clark , It hurts!" Kara whined irritated that it didn't seem like Clark was taking her seriously.

"Oh , I know , Trust me I know!" Clark reassured "I have gone through it too, a number of times myself Kara . In retrospect I probably should have e Jimmy tell you about this …" Clark said scratching the back of his head innocently .

"Yeah cuz , that would have been rather appreciated" Kara grunted angrily " now would you care to fill me in on what the hell is happening to me Clark!"

"Haha sorry about that . Well as you know when we solar flair we become just as human as everyone else on this planet . It has been explained to me that for unmated omega's being surrounded by the scent of a strong alpha and or being with an alpha that the Omega in question believes to be a good mate , and able to provide or protect can lead to sending that omega into heat early , or for the first time."Clark explained. "It actually happened to me and he first time I solar flaired ."

Flashback

"Clark!" Lois screamed as Clark fell to the ground . Clark had just defeated an alien enemy by exhausting all his power in one large blast from his heat vision. As Lois approached Clark's unconscious body limp on the ground she screamed "No Clark don't you dare leave me! Clark come back to me I love you ! Please Clark I need you . Clark!" Lois pleaded screaming and shaking Clark's limp body .

"Lois is he ok" Jimmy came running towards his best friends who were both on the ground.

"Does he look like he is ok Jimmy ?!" Lois snapped at him as tears formed in her eyes . Lois held him tight and rested her head on his chest listening for a pulse and breathing . "He is alive !" Lois screamed looking up at Jimmy , tears of relief streaming down her face.

"As long as he is breathing and his heart is beating he should be able to heal !"Jimmy responded cheerfully "he will be ok Lois ! We just have to let him rest ! Let me help you take him home " Jimmy offered

Lois couldn't stop herself from giving a possessive growl "I got him " Lois grabbed the man she loved who also happened to be at least twice her size .

"Really Lois ? He isn't even an omega , do you need to take every opportunity to prove you are enough of an alpha for Superman . He is twice your size , take it easy ." Jimmy chuckled at the absurd woman . Lois didn't even speak to respond, she just gave an alpha growl and kept walking towards the apartment the three of them shared . "Fine" Jimmy backed off understanding how upset Lois was and not wanting to make things harder for her .

Clark didn't wake until late that evening . He could smell his favorite meal cooking and something he couldn't quite put his finger on but despite his lack of ability to identify it it still smelled amazing. He slowly got up from the bed he woke up in that he recognized as the one he shared with Lois. It took him a minute to make his way to the kitchen where both of the delightful scents were coming from. "Lois " Clark exclaimed joyfully as he leaned on a table for stability. Lois turned to see her shirtless boyfriend gripping on a table to stay upright . "umm what happened ? Last thing I knew I was fighting some alien and I just woke up in bed. " Clark questioned

"I could ask you the same thing Clark ! You used your heat vision and defeated the alien bit you also fell out of the sky in the process . You hit the ground really hard Clark it scared the hell out of Jimmy and I . How are you feeling Clark are you ok ?" Lois asked still worried about Clark

"Honestly I'm really sore and a bit light headed . The worst part is my back ." Clark turned and pointed towards the spot where he had landed

"Fuck Clark !" Lois screamed "are you ok ! I've never seen anyone leave so much as a scratch on you before ! You have a Terrible bruise on your back Clark !"

"Ah really ? Shit no wonder it hurts so much ! Eh it Should heal soon. " Clark was relieved to have a reason for why it hurt so much.

"I swear if anyone ever hurts you like this again I will tear them to fucking shreds " Lois began growling loudly . "I don't care how strong they are no one hurts my Clark !" Lois was thoroughly worked in a protective alpha rage .

"Lois it will be ok " Clark was caught off guard by Lois's rage but he was surprised at how it made him feel . Normally when Lois got like this he just thought she was being unreasonable but he was honestly flattered at her alpha protective instinct today. It made him blush and his heart raced . But he felt safe knowing Lois cared for him so much . "Lois come here " Clark was blushing and he wrapped her in a gentle hug . "I love you so much Lois" Clark whispered in her ear .

"I love you too Clark ! Now stop scaring me like this , please" Lois teased as she gave Clark a playful punch to the chest the was harder than she intended.

"Ouch" Clark exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh like it really hurt "Lois teased

"It did …" Clark was in shock . He quickly covered his eyes and attempted to see through his hand , then he tried to use his heat vision, and lastly he lowered his hand and tried to freeze breath his fingers "Lois I do that have my powers !" Clark explained in shock.

"It will be ok Clark , just give it a day and you can head to the fortress tomorrow . I don't want you leaving the house tonight . You need to rest Clark . I can see it in your eyes you are still exhausted . And anyway I have your favorite cooking ! Spaghetti and meatballs , and I made it just the way you like it ! " Lois hugged Clark as she tried to calm him and prevent him from running off exhausted with no power .

"You win Lois , I will have J'onn fly me up to the fortress tomorrow . There is no use in running off in this state . Especially when this smells so delicious " Clark signed as he hugged Lois tight and kisses her . "Thank you for keeping me sane Lois , I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Lois." Clark spoke appreciatively into lois's ear.

"Someone is quite the softie today." Lois teased Clark before kissing him . "I love you too Clark"

Lois made heaping piles of pasta and meatballs expecting Clark to have his normal appetite . However Clark became full much faster than normal. He was very appreciative of the fact that Lois had made so much food . Not long after their meal the both of them felt the pull of sleep draw them to bed early for the night .

The next morning Clark woke up in their bed alone . Disappointed that he couldn't spend his morning cuddling with his girlfriend he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to calm the rumbling that had already began building in his stomach . Clark was delighted to find that he had actually been woken by Lois returning home with a box of doughnuts .

"Hey Hun, I knew today might be hard for you … I assumed you still didn't have your powers because this morning I saw that your back hadn't healed much . So I thought I would have something sweet waiting for you when you woke up " Lois said laying the box of doughnuts on the table .

"Oh Louis how did I ever get so lucky to find someone who takes care of me so well " Clark praised as he moved in closer to Lois and gave her a hug. Lois's face flashed with a familiar devilish grin as she hugged Clark and immediately grabbed at his ass and gave it a squeeze. She had caught Clark by surprise but what happened next surprised them both ,

Clark suddenly let out what Lois easily identified as the needy whimpers of an omega entering heat. Before she could even process that it wasn't possible she gave a powerful growl . Clark almost immediately lost all the strength in his knees , they quickly buckled and he began to fall. Lois caught him and helped him to a chair.

"Clark are you ok ?" Louis asked extremely worried. "I'm worried you are getting worse . Clark you need to get J'onn to take you to the fortress soon so you can find out if you are alright ." Lois continued

"Umm actually Lois … I think that you caused that .." Clark blushed as he explained

"What how could I take the man of steel to his knees " Lois joked

"Well having a sexy woman growl In my ear it's a wonder I didn't hit the floor ." Clark joked ." But really I'm fine just your growl got to me a little " Clark was officially red as a beet .

"Clark I'm not gonna pretend I'm not flattered but what the hell is going on with you ? You have never cared about my growls before … you have actually asked me to stop more than once !" Lois all but scolded Clark

"Lois I'm sorry I honestly don't know what is happening to me … Lois I -Im scared. My powers aren't back yet . What if they never return ? "Clark's head fell into lois's shoulder as he hugged her .

"Clark everything will be ok no matter what happens . Im sure your powers. Return but even if they don't then I will still be here for you . Even if you're not Superman you are still you and you still have a life here , with me , Jimmy, at the planet . Everything will be ok Clark I promise ." Lois held Clark and comforted him

"I love you Lois , thank you " Clark responded with a smile.

"I love you too Clark . Also you feel a little warm I will grab you a glass of orange juice . You might be coming down with your first cold" Lois chuckled at the idea . "The vitamin c should help if that's the case ." Lois kissed Clark's forehead as she finished , then she went to go poor him a glass of orange juice.

"Lois thank you for taking wondering care of me " Clark thanked .

Time skip

"J'onn thank you for coming!" Clark exclaimed as he noticed J'onn phase into the home .

"What's wrong Clark ? Wait why can I read your mind ? Ah I see you lost your powers . Yes sure I can take you ! And yes I can stop and let you speak next time . I'm sorry I didn't anticipate it being creepy" J'onn answered all of Clark's thoughts before Clark could even open his mouth.

"Thank you J'onn" Clark said with a laugh

Once they arrived at the fortress Clark quickly went in and asked what had happened to him and a hologram of his mother explained that he had simply emptied his power reserves and that his powers would return soon. The hologram also informed him that in the meantime he would be just as human as everyone else on the planet . Clark could now feel his temperature rising tho , he also felt a dull pain in his core . When he asked the hologram what was happening to him it was unable to explain what was going on.

Before having J'onn take him home Clark took the opportunity to call and tell Lois the good news that he would be back to normal in a few days but that he would be human for the meantime.

Time skip again

Once home Clark felt like he had been thrown in a furnace. He went to bed hoping to lay down and sleep off whatever cold he had caught. His plan backfired terribly tho . Clark was quickly driven mad with lust by the bed that was saturated with his girlfriend's alpha scent . He was badfeling by the fact that he couldn't get his erection to go away no matter what he did and soon all of his thoughts became exclusively of Lois taking him . He had never felt pain like this before it was a throbbing emptiness. He found himself howling in an attempt to relieve the pain for some reason he couldn't quite understand it just felt right . Finally he was profoundly embarrassed and confused by the lubricant leaking from his backside .

Not too long into Clark's suffering Lois arrived home . Once she smelled the omega desperate in heat she ran towards the origin of the smell which she was surprised was her and Clark's bedroom . When she opened the door she found Clark curled up writhing in pain . Lois growled loudly before she pounced him already she could feel her member growing and pressing against her pants. " Mhmm Clark you smell amazing . Why didn't you tell me you were in heat ?" Lois questioned already nipping at Clark's neck.

"Lois what the hell are you talking about ? Mhmm and why do you smell so good . Fuck why does that feel so amazing ?" Clark questioned through moans and whimpers

"Clark you weren't catching a cold you are In heat , and that explains why we are so captivated with each other's scent. Speaking of which Mhmmm your scent is just perfect you know ? " Lois explained

"Oh god Lois please I need you I still don't know what is happening to me and i don't care , it hurts and I need you to fix it , I don't know how I know but I know if you fuck me the pain will go away" Clark pleaded with her. Lois didn't need any more invitation than that , and it wasn't long before she began simply biting into the beef of Clark's shoulder as she gave a possessive growl as if to notify Clark that his body was now hers to pleasure . She also began ramming her hips against his and they could both feel each other's members rubbing up against each other through their clothing .

"Lois please I can't take it anymore!" Clark slipped his hand down Lois's pants and grasped her rod. "Please! I need it now!" Clark pleaded . Lois quickly ripped off all of Clark's clothing and then her own .

Before jumping on top of Clark again Lois looked at his shoulders . She wanted deeply to mark her lover who was suddenly an omega . But she understood she had to bite somewhere that could be covered by his suit once he returned to caped crusading and crime fighting. "Clark ?" Lois said with a tone showing she was about to ask for a favor.

"Yes Lois ? "Clark answered bracing himself against the bed as his pain only grew in anticipation for finally getting release.

"Mhmm" Lois pounced on top of Clark their naked bodies Feeling heavenly against each other. "How would you feel about me making you right here ?" Lois asked Clark excitedly as she touched the spot by Clark's right shoulder that she most wanted to leave a permanently mark of her dental records on Clark's flesh.

Lois had explained to Clark on many occasions how large a kink she had for marking and how it would do a great deal to make her feel more connected to him because they previously thought knotting and bonding to be impossible . And even though they had tried a couple of times Lois was never able to even scratch Clark's flawless skin. Clark had never had a large attraction or repulsion to this idea , it had just never previously done anything for him . But now that he was fully in the throws of heat he loved the idea , he wanted her mark , he needed it. "Yes , please ! I want you to leave as dark and as deep of a mark as you can . I want to remember I am yours forever and I want the mark as proof . " Clark answered confidently. Lois's face grew the widest smile that Clark had ever seen on her as she quickly positioned herself so that she could begin penetrating Clark and marking him simultaneously. As she rested her teeth against Clark she also positioned her head against his entrance. "Lois please stop waiting I need you inside of me now ! " Clark pleaded through heavy anticipatory breaths .

Lois growled loudly sending shivers through Clark before she began to sink her teeth into him , and then slowly push herself inside him. Clark was actually pleasantly surprised that the bite didn't hurt like he had expected, instead it felt like a release , for a moment all he could feel was Lois continuing to bite down on him and her member stretching him slowly. Clark wrapped his left arm around Lois holding her close to him tightly then he took his right hand and rested it on the back of Lois's head and pressed ever so slightly. " Harder please it feels really good!" Clark pleaded. Lois happily bit down much harder . After Clark requested a harder bite Lois wanted to reward her submissive omega with more pleasure . Lois quickly shoved her remaining length deep inside Clark . "Lois , oh my god more please" Clark begged as he felt more and more overwhelming pleasure. Lois was very pleased with the noises coming from Clark as she began to pull out of him and then slam herself back in . It wasn't long before she could taste blood , but it only made her bite harder on Clark who belted out howls of pleasure In reaction to the painful pleasure he received from the bite . Lois continued pumping herself in and out of him for a while before she thought to play with Clark's length which was currently occasionally banging against her stomach as she pumped inside him .She reached down and started pumping at Clark's pulsating member ,as she did Clark bucked his hips and Lois ended up lodged right against his most sensitive spot that he had never felt be touched before . He screamed "Lois you just brushed up against something inside me , please try and hit it again!"

Lois was happy to try to hit it again , but in order to do so she had to release her bite . Before she released her bite she bit down just a bit harder to insure it would leave a mark. Then she released and re adjusted , lois assumed that what she had brushed up against was Clark's prostate and she generally understand where it was but she wasn't one hundred percent sure how to get at it with her member , but after a couple of trial thrusts but eventually she could tell she had hit it when Clark's face contorted in pleasure . Lois took this opportunity to push Clark over the edge . Lois simultaneously began pumping directly into Clark so that she would ram directly into his prostate at the some time she wrapped her hand around Clark's member and pumped in time with her thrusts . It was less than thirty seconds before Clark was screaming and it wasn't long into his screams that he sprayed a hot white liquid all over the both of them and he clenched around Lois pushing her over the edge so that she exploded Inside of him . Lois took a second to recover before bending over to kiss Clark . Clark began shifting as the knot grew Inside of him . "What is that ? What's happening back there ? "Clark asked confused

"Umm I'm knotting " Lois responded like it was obvious.

"Oh that makes sense " Clark laughed "mhmm it feels good , thank you . This really helped ."Clark thanked

"Are you kidding me I've been dying to do this since we started dating ! You finally becoming an omega is my best dream come true! ! Lois exclaimed excitedly .

-End of flashback

"So that's pretty much what happened the first time I solar flares and went into heat " Clark concluded .

"Wait how did you avoid getting pregnant? Kara questioned worried

"Knotting isn't a one hundred percent pregnancy rate" Clark laughed " but you have a good point we got really lucky. But ugh the most important thing for you to know is that this won't be your only heat . After Lois and i bonded i kept going into heat every month like the humans . Lois really likes it and as long as we have a chance to be together every other day during my heat it doesn't affect my life much ." Clark explained

"wow thats definitely good to know thanks ! Is it bad that in a way I'm actually looking forward to this be a regular thing ?" Kara questioned .

"Haha no , honestly I look forward to it too sometimes . I think we are pretty lucky we got to skip most of the bad parts of being omegas , most of them spend a long time waiting to find a mate who can help with the heat pain but you and I bonded with someone the first time we went into heat .

End of chapter 9

Author's note , hope someone liked this , I kinda enjoyed the flashback personally. Just kinda fun to see some other characters .

If anyone likes this and has any recommendations for where this should go next , they would actually perfect pretty appreciated. I don't have many more ideas for what to do with this story .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thank god you are home." Kara exclaimed as Lena opened the door to see Kara sprawled out on the couch one hand down her pants and the other cupping her breast under her shirt.

"Someone got a head start without me I see! I hope you are ready for me" Lena teased excited by the sight and smell of her girlfriend still touching herself on the couch. Lena could already feel the blood rushing to her growing member. Lena dropped the briefcase she was carrying along with her keys , by the time they hit the floor Lena already had her lips on Kara's. Kara could feel Lena's member brushing against her. As Kara felt Lena growing against her she got a fun idea .

"Lena , can you take off your skirt?" Kara asked cracking a smile.

"Of course , gladly" Lena responded as she stood up to slide off her skirt . Kara also stood up and kissed Lena as she took off her skirt. Once Lena's skirt was around her ankles Kara dropped to her knees and gave a soft tug at Lena's panties before pulling them down. Kara then slowly wrapped her fingers around Lena's member .Lena couldn't help but jump slightly as Kara touched her throbbing member which was hot with need. Kara took a deep breath taking in all of Lena's overwhelming delicious scent , Kara could feel her mouth start to water. Kara slowly opened her mouth and slightly stuck out her tongue before pressing it against Lena's tip.

"Mhhhm Kara fuck that feels good" Lena moaned and began to give a slight growl. Kara happily responded by taking the whole head in her mouth and giving a slight teasing bit , not enough to hurt but enough that Lena would feel it. "Ahhh" Lena screamed in response to the bite at first but then she let out a moan . Kara was happy to see her alpha in so much took a deep breath through her nose. With Lena firmly in her mouth and the scent of alpha smothering her Kara couldn't help but allow a hand to fall down from Lena's member into her pants. It was only moments later that her hand began to rub small circles on her clit. Kara couldn't helb but moan onto Lena's cock in response to the pleasure she felt coming from between her legs. "Please ! more! " Lena said pain in her voice. Lena couldn't handle Kara's teasing , her head felt delightful within Kara's mouth but the rest of her length burned painfully. Seeing Kara play with herself and feeling the vibrations from Kara's moan only made Lena burn even hotter with need. "Kara really it hurts when you only have the head in your mouth! Uugh , please" Lena pleaded. Kara happily gave in to Lena's demands and began to take Lena deep into her mouth. Kara began to swirl her tongue around Lena's member. "Ahhh Kara what the fuck are you doing !" Lena screamed. Kara paused and looked up at Lena , Lena's member still in her mouth. "Oh no it was good ! sorry i can understand how that could be confusing. Please do it again." Lena clarified as she remembered something similar to this but in reverse having happened a couple days ago. Lena couldn't help but think about how adorable Kara was with Her member in her mouth looking up at Lena like that. Kara happily returned to swirling her tongue around Lena's member occasionally giving a moan at the feel of her own fingers toying with her clit. Kara slowly began sucking on Lena's member and allowing it to slip deeper into her mouth brushing against the back of her throat before pulling her head back allowing a vacuum to form in her mouth around Lena's member. Lena began moaning loudly as Kara changed up[ her technique. Kara continued bobbing up and down on Lena's member, moaning more and more as she got into it . She liked the taste of Lena's member, she also liked the new taste leaking from the tip which she presumed was precum. Kara decided to take one finger and allow it to slip in between her folds , as she did she couldn't help but swallow Lena's member deeper all the way to the base , the combination drove her wild , she moaned loudly as she continued sucking on Lena's member. "Oh god Kara!" Lena exclaimed as she felt the vibrations of Kara's moan on her member. "Fuck Kara you have to slow down I can't take much more i'm about to cum !" Lena whined.

Kara slowly released Lena's member from her mouth. "If you are so close to cumming , maybe you should focus your efforts … somewhere else ?" Kara teased as she laid back and slowly removed her finger from inside herself with a moan before she slowly removed her pants by raising her legs making sure to tease Lena as much as she could.

"Well when you put it that way how can i refuse ?" Lena responded before licking her own lips. Lena quickly got down on the ground with Kara. Lena slowly positioned herself so that her head was directly in between Kara's legs . Kara was surprised at how what Lena was doing made her feel . No one had ever gone down on her before and she was shocked at how insecure it felt and how butterflies built up in her stomach threatening to make her explode. Lena slowly descended towards Kara's slit . Lena began by slightly opening her mouth and taking Kara's clit in her mouth slowly licking at it and occasionally attempting to suck on it slightly. Once Lena had begun licking at her clit Kara's insecurity and butterflies began to melt away. "Oh god ,ohhh , Lena!" Kara screamed before whispering a soft "thank you Lena." Kara's hands began desperately looking for something to hold on to as waves of pleasure threatened to make her lose herself. Kara wasn't even aware because it was drowned out of the beat of her heart pumping deafened her to everything else but she had began screaming in pleasure as Lena began lapping more and more vigorously at the abundance of juices leaking from between Kara's legs. Lena eventually began to take her hand and slip in one finger slowly pistoning in and out of Kara without stopping what she was doing with her tongue. After a minute or so of pistoning with only one finger Lena assessed a second and she pushed them both inside of Kara simultaneously before forming the classic come hither motion while using her other hand to press down on Kara's stomach , maximizing the pressure that Kara's G spot had to endure . Kara came almost immediately after Lena began playing with her G spot. Kara squirted soaking Lena's hand and the better part of her face. Lena only took a moment to wipe off her face before entering Kara. Lena's member had been throbbing painfully the whole time she had been pleasuring Kara, and having her face planted so close to the place on Kara with the strongest concentration of omega pheromones kept her practically edging the whole time. Lena wasted no time warming Kara up this time , that was what she had used her fingers for earlier while eating Kara out. Lena immediately began pounding in and out of Kara as quickly as she could. Kara was still extremely sensitive from having just cum and she could already feel herself beginning to cum again .Kara grabbed Lena and held her close and she began to cum again. "Lena I am close , i'm about to cum again. Hearing Kara tell her how close she was gave Lena a new level of energy and she began ramming into Kara even faster. Lena's change in speed forced Kara over the edge clamping down on Lena and zapping what endurance Lena had left. Lena came and collapsed on top of Kara panting in exhaustion. The two of them fell asleep that right there on the floor of Lena's livingroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey so this chapter needs a trigger warning for self harm ! it's really minor and i did my best to think of an example of a way that could show that Clark could be hurt (and the only reason he is willing to do it is because he knows he will heal almost immediately) . but just a heads up , trigger warning for self harm

Time skip

It's been a whole week since Kara entered heat. Both Lena and Kara were beginning to miss when Lena had the physical ability to dominate Kara. Kara was certainly happy to have her powers back ! But she still missed when Lena was actually able to bite her and leave a mark. Of course she still had the first two that would probably scar and Kara was ecstatic to have them but it wasn't a solution for the Lena's lack of ability to so much as scratch her. Kara had actually craved being dominated by her girlfriend enough that she had considered solar flaring on purpose but that wasn't a viable idea because then she would have to stop being supergirl for a couple days minimum , and that just wasn't an option.

One day Lena had the day off and Kara was off doing her supergirl activities. Lena was taking the day easy and doing some light research on a variety of ways that she could temporarily increase her strength to have some extra fun with Kara as a one month surprise when she went back into heat and would be craving Lena to be dominant more than ever. Suddenly there was a knock on her newly repaired door. Lena was caught off guard because she wasn't expecting anyone to come by today and if it was Kara making a surprise visit she would just use the balcony . Lena got up and walked towards the door , when she opened it she was shocked by who she saw.

"Hi Lena , Im sure you are surprised … I actually come bearing gifts . I promise you will like them " Superman said with a smile.

"S-s-superman? Why are you here ? No please tell me lex or my mother haven't gotten out !"Lena responded in panic.

"No no Lena , everything is fine ! Like i said I have some gifts for you, i bet you would never guess what they are!" Super man said with a wink and a smile! "I come as a friend … well as family actually now I guess !" Superman continued.

"F-F-Family? Wha-Why-since when ? and doughnuts?" Lena stammered then questioned hopefully.

"Have you developed a stutter since the last time we spoke? Well i am aware of you and Kara bonding you know . we might as well be family if Kara loves you enough to bond with you. And its public knowledge that she and i are cousins. As far as i care anyone a family member bonds with is part of the family , and i know that isn't a view exclusive to me. And no sadly it's not doughnuts , but if you are in need of some i can run out and be right back " Superman offered.

" No No that's not necessary ,please come in ! So, if it's not doughnuts what is it ?" Lena asked Superman.

"Well i can give you a hint! It's actually a joint gift for both you and Kara, but you might wanna hide it from Kara until you use it" Superman teased with a devilish smile.

"Haha im stumped what is it ?" Lena said with a laugh.

" Well actually it's this." Clark said as he pulled out a small black box.

"Is this some type of Kryptonian engagement ring?" Lena questioned. "Superman I love your cousin but i'm not sure she is ready for that!"Lena continued.

"Haha no no it's nots but it is a precious rock , open it !" Superman said giving Lena the box.

Lena opened the box cautiously before immediately shutting it when she realized what it was " Superman ! Are you ok? I don't wanna hurt you!" Lena responded frazzled.

"Nono it's fine i promise , this is not the full strength version ! Let me show you what it does!" Superman said opening the box and laying it on his was a glowing green rock ! Then he bit his arm just enough to show that he could be bruised. Then he held out his hand "Also, try to push down my hand" Superman offered . Lena pushed down oh his hands as he said and although it took some effort she was able to overpower him. " Oh my god this is great! I've been researching ways that i could become strong enough to dominate Kara ever since she got her powers back! Thank you so much Superman ! Are you sure about giving Kryptonite to a Luthor?

"You may be a luthor but now you are family. And i'm sure Kara will thank me " Superman said with a wink." Lois and i went crazy searching for a solution for my powers getting in the way in bed for so long , i'm glad i can supply you with one quicker than we found it! And Lena , you can call me Clark from now on!

Omg this story got its first review! I am way happier about this than i have any right to be:)

Thankyou so much to the Guest that commented !

So at least for now i think this story is done? Idk The only part of this story that i could continue with would either be just another smut chapter where Lena surprises Kara with the Kryptonite or where some more shit happens with Lena's mom ? but i feel like that would be stretching it a bit just for the purpose of continuing the story. Idk if anyone wants me to continue or just to write another smut chapter for this story leave a comment otherwise , The end

Btw check my other supergirl omegaverse fic if you liked this ! it's called The Cautious Businesswoman and it's a KaraX Cat fic


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note : I know i said this would be a Sanvers chapter (and it will be i promise) but i wanted Kara and Alex to get to hang for a bit first!

Also i haven't explained the anatomy of a female alpha in this story . I don't know is there is a steadfast default or not but i've seen variations in different author's fics so like this is my variation.

In this story's universe female alphas have traditional female anatomy until they are around an omega in heat , in which case they have little to no control over the the erection that forms from their clit . I honestly hadn't officially decided on this till just now , and that is generally why my vocabulary for the female alpha erection has generally been limited to ember, rod , and i can't remember what else i called it so far but it was deliberately limited. (also in this universe hickies are entirely socially acceptable , mostly cause i think it's bullshit that anyone cares if anyone else has hickies)

"Alex?" Kara yelled as she opened the balcony door into Alex's apartment once again carrying alex's favorite beer and pizza. "I swear to god if you went into heat 3 days early after we rescheduled just to avoid a repeat of last month i will kill you ! Worse yet i will let you suffer instead of dragging Maggie over here for you this time! Kara teased.

"Fuck Kara you are a ruthless bitch!" Alex said as she exited her bedroom . "And i thought that you finally having experienced heat would make you a little more sympathetic. I distinctly remember a powerless Kara screaming in pain begging me to run to her aid. "

"That's different , I thought i was dyeing" Kara defended

"Welcome to my monthly hell!" Alex said with a bow. "You should have more sympathy for omega's in heat , especially considering that you will be going into heat any day now" Alex said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Anywho that pizza smells delicious , and game of thrones is on in 20 minutes so we need to eat and talk before it starts ! I'm not going to miss something important because you wanted to wait 20 minute to fill me in on your week!" Alex continued.

"Please don't remind me ! i'm dreading my heart!" Kara groaned .

"Wait ,What's wrong Kara? You have Lena don't you? Has something happened with you and Lena? I admit i've only had the one heat while bonded so far but It was absolutely nothing in comparison to before i was bonded. In fact it's kinda fun having some variation in bed with Maggie." Alex said blushing

"No . No , No Lena and i are great… It's my powers... " Kara said before pointing at Alex's fresh hickies. " At the beginning of my heart , Lena gave me a hundred of those it was amazing. She could even mark me " Kara pulled her shirt slightly to the sid to show one of the markings "Now Lena is going to break a tooth before i can feel much more than a tickle. It's the worst , and I can already feel my heat coming again , honestly i might have to bail early at this rate. And i just know that when I am back in heat I will crave all of that so much more." Kara griped

"Ruf, look , Lena is a smart woman , and she is an alpha . If there is one thing i know about alphas it's that their sense of pride is extremely important to them and a lot of it is derived from dominating their omega. Im sure that between her smarts and her alpha need to dominate you she will have something figured out soon. Infact i wouldn't be surprised if she already has something and she is waiting to surprise you with a it as a present for your first time together after you go back into heat. Come on, have some faith in your girl!"Alex cheared

"Yeah i hope you are right , it's been driving me insane recently. And someone warmed up to Lena quickly. I remember less than a month ago you were certain that she had done something that might kill me, now you are certain that she spending all her time preparing a surprise present for my heat" Kara teased

"Yeah well i figure if she makes you this happy and if the two of you are already bonded i guess i should start treating her like family. Anyway we should head to the couch , the show is about to start!"

Time skip

Not long after Kara headed home there was a knock on the door. Alex hurried to answer It, she knew who it would be. "Maggie ,How was your night?" Alex questioned with a smile.

"UUgh it was terrible , Have i ever told you how much i hate stakeouts? They are just so boring! I couldn't do anything but sit there and think about how much i miss my incredibly sexy girlfriend." Maggie said as she grabbed Alex by her waist and pulled her in close. Maggie quickly began grinding against Alex and kissing her neck.

"Woah watch out there girl , I bet you're incredibly sexy girlfriend wouldn't be happy to hear that you came right here after your steakout instead of going to her." Alex teased.

Maggie growled and bit at Alex's neck "Aww come on Alex you know i mean you. Now how about we get you into your bedroom and out of some of these clothes." Maggie offered as she allowed her hands to roam over Alex's body as they pleased, as she finished her hands rested on Alex's ass and she gave a firm squeeze as she pulled Alex in tight and continued to grind against her.

"Mhmm fuck!" Maggies touch and her love bites were really getting Alex going. Alex allowed her hands to mirror Maggies. "I like the way you think" Alex said turning around and taking off her shirt sticking out her ass tauntingly as she did so. Seeing Alex tease her Maggie slammed the door behind her as she moved closer then grabbed maggie by the waist.

"You little tease" Maggie said grinding against Alex from behind.

"Yeah , your point ?" Alex said as she turned looked behind herself to give Maggie a quick kiss ."You know you love it!" Alex retorted before giving a slight shake of her ass into maggie then strutting her way to the bedroom while first removing her bra , then her pants , and as she disappeared into the dark of the bedroom maggie could tell that Alex slipped off her panties.

Maggie stood watching her girlfriend from behind a slow growl growing in her throat as Alex casually dropped each article of clothing on the floor on her way to the bedroom. The moment that she saw Alex's panties hit the floor she began to follow her girlfriend into the bedroom removing her own clothes along the way as well.

With her extra time before Maggie entered the room Alex got comfortable. Alex relaxed leaning against some pillows , and her legs spread with one hand slowly outlining her folds and the other massaging her breast. Maggie was very pleased with the view she had watching Alex pleasure herself slowly so she decided to steal a couple pillows from the from the front of the bed and pile them up , and assume the same position Alex was already in. It was a game of chicken and the loser was the first one to cave and crawl over to the other . Alex gave Maggie a smile as if to say that she liked this plan. Alex slowly raised her hand from in between her legs to taste herself . As she tasted herself Alex gave a playful moan "mhmm good , sure you don't wanna come over here and have a taste" Alex teased.

Maggie just responded by slipping her middle finger inside of herself , bucking her hips and giving a moan . "I'm good for now" Maggie said with a wink before blowing a kiss towards Alex. Maggie then slowly slipped in her index finger then she gave a deep moan and bit her lower lip.

"Fuck" Alex moaned , it was no secret that alex loved how maggie looked when she bit her lower lip. Maggie knew she was pulling ahead and victory was within her grasp, She slowly pulled both fingers out and rammed them right back inside herself as she threw her head back in pleasure and she gave a come and get me moan.

"Fuck it i give up!" Alex said under her breath. Alex slowly crawled over to Maggie and she was stopped when her head was in between Maggie's ankels. Maggie had stopped Alex by putting her foot on Alex's shoulder. Alex simply responded by saying "Yes Mistress." and slowly kissing her way up Maggie's leg. Maggie could feel her whole body quiver at each kiss.

As Alex approached Maggie's core maggie grabbed Alex by her hair , lifted her head to look at her then said "Aww now that's a good girl , now for your dinner" Maggie thes shifted opening her legs slightly more.

Alex could feel all the air evacuate her lungs at Maggie's words .Alex again gave the simple answer of "Yes Mistress" , Just saying it sent shivers all through her body , she loved being ordered around by her alpha , her owner. "Thank you Mistress" Alex whispered .

Maggie quietly whispered back a "Good girl" before gently pushing Alex's head down towards her wet folds. Alex happily obeyed and began lapping at her owner's slick slit. "Mhmm that's it , good girl!" Maggie said gently pushing Alex deeper into her folds. Alex understood the silent order, she immediately began sucking on Maggie's clit and occasionally giving it an ever so slight nibble. Each time Alex bit at Maggie , Maggie couldn't help but buck her hips throw her head back and give a moan. "Fuck thats it dont stop, more please!" Maggie screamed! Alex slipped 2 fingers inside of Maggie and she began making a come hither motion without letting up on the assault she was making on Maggie's clit. Alex Kept going occasionally positioning the hand that was making a come hither motion . Before long Maggie suddenly grabbed Alex's head and pushed her deeper into her as she came . Maggie went limp breathing heavily and released her hold on Alex after she came. Alex slowly crawled up to be face to face with Maggie kissing all the way up her body. Maggie Kissed Alex once they were face to face . "You have been a very good girl." Maggie said still out of breath. Alex could swear she felt her heart melt and skip a beat simultaneously. Alex's face grew a large smile before she affectionately rubbed the side of her face against Maggie's chest while whispering "Thank you so much Mistress!"

"Aww thank you , You've been such a good girl . Is there anything i can do for you Alex" Maggie asked while slowly scratched Alex's back just the way she knew Alex liked.

"Well Maggie if you dont mind i'm actually exhausted and honestly still a little tipsy from beers with Kara. Can you actually please list keep scratching my back like that and cuddle with me until we fall asleep?" Alex asked burying her face against Maggie's side.

"Of course Alex" Maggie said before kissing Alex and holding her close.

End of chapter 12

Author's note The next chapter will also be Sanvers !

Thank you so much to everyone who commented ! the people who commented are the whole reason why this story is getting at least another couple chapters.

Oh also i figured out the comment problem , needless to say i'm an idiot lol

I wanna get the next chapter up today but it might not be up untill tomorrow . Also i will be posting another chapter for The Cautious Businesswoman today!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"W-What the hell are you doing ?" Alex asked as she felt Maggie biting at her neck.

"You'll feel it in a second." Maggie brushed off Alex's question as she continued nipping at Alex's neck. Alex groaned and sprung up in the bed gripping at her core .

"Fuck you were right. " Alex groaned "Now get over here" Alex giggled as she rolled on top of Maggie and began grinding against her already growing member.

"I was hoping you would do something like that" Maggie giggled before resuming her nips at Alex's neck. Alex moaned at the pleasurable love bites. Alex couldn't help but take a second to think of her poor sister who was probably missing out on this exact sensation right now because of her powers. "Mhmmm Everything ok Alex? You seem like you are kinda in your own world right now." Maggie stopped biting Alex to ask.

"Yeah i'm good , sorry , just got distracted" Alex dismissed before sitting straight up on top of Maggie and sliding her dripping slit up and down the side of Maggie's member. Maggie growled " Good?" Alex turned her head and said innocently , still rubbing her slit up and down Maggie's length. Maggie growled louder with a glare. Maggie's growl just reminded Alex how much she needed Maggie's member pounding deep inside of her , her core ached with allowed herself to collapse ontop of Maffie , then she lifted her Hips and reached down to position Maggie's tip against her entrance.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and lifted her hips ever so slightly so that her tip just began to part Alex's folds. "Is this what you want?" Maggie teased.

Alex whined at Maggie's teasing . "Yess, Please . It hurts!" Alex pleaded.

"Mhmm How much do you want it?" Maggie teased.

Alex pressed her forehead into the center of Maggie's chest in frustration and her breathing hastened. "Mhmm fuck you asshole" Alex griped.

Maggie Growled loudly and gave firm smack to Alex's ass. Alex gave a small scream and pressed her forehead harder into Maggie's chest. " Are you going to stop being a brat?" Maggie questioned with a dominant growl.

Alex couldn't hold back her whines, her heart raced and she couldn't control her breathing. "Yes Mistress I am sorry." Alex responded as she could feel the comfort of subspace coating her body like a blanket just out of the dryer. "I will be good Mistress" Alex promised.

"Good girl . Now, how much do you want it?" Maggie demanded. A faint fuck escaped Alex's lips before she felt Maggie's hand grabbing a clump of her hair and lifting her head so that they could see each other's faces. Maggie's face was had a stern glare waiting for Alex's Eyes to meet her own. "What was that ?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sorry Mistress" Alex pleaded as she attempted to hide her face against against Maggie again before her face contorted in the pain she felt from her hair being tugged at. "I need It mistress , It hurts so much without it . Please I need you inside of me!" Alex begged. Maggie released Alex's hair and Alex's head dropped to the warm comfort of her girlfriend's chest. "Please Maggie I need it" Alex begged.

"Good girl" Maggie said as she lowered her hand to scratch behind Alex's ear. Alex whimpered softly as Maggie stretched her.

"Thank you , Maggie . But please It still really hurts." Alex pleaded. Maggie torqued her body and rolled the two of them over so that she was on top . Maggie took a moment to position herself at Alex's entrance once more before she slowly slid inside her girlfriend. Alex's gasped as Maggie entered her , then she wrapped her arms around Maggie because she needed something to hold on to. "Thank you." Alex thanked Maggie for finally helping relieve the aching in her cor. Maggie simply smiled at Alex before beginning to nip at her neck again. Maggie also allowed one of her hands to travel down in between them and make slow circles over Alex's clit while simultaneously thrusting in and out of Alex slowly. "Fuck" Alex groaned in pleasure as Maggie toyed with her. As the pleasure mounted Alex couldn't help but begin to dig her nails into Maggie's back.

Maggie lifted her head from the love bites she had been giving then turned her head to the side and innocently asked "Good?" teasing Alex as she had been teased earlier.

"Good!" Alex agreed firmly.

"Good girl, Now you get your reward" Maggie responded before speeding up her thrusts and the circles she was making over Alex's clit. Maggie slowly lowered her head and returned her teeth to Alex's flesh , but this time instead of soft nops she began to bite down hard. Maggie's goal wasn't to mark Alex permanently this time but she had no aversion to leaving a dark bruise for a couple weeks or so. Alex's nails dug deeper into the strong muscles of Maggie's back as she moaned loudly. Maggie began to give a deep growl of appreciation , she loved the feeling of Alex digging her nails into her flesh because it just showed how much pleasure her actions caused Alex to endure. Maggie could feel alex getting close , Alex's body had a way of slowly tightening as she approached her climax. Maggie was surprised when she could feel Alex's hand slowly leaving its position clawing at her back but she wasn't upset in the slightest when she realised that Alex was sliding it up her chest slowly before cupping her breast gently. Alex was only gentle for a moment tho . Alex simultaneously lifted her hand to bite her alpha's shoulder and she squeezed her breast before shifting her hand to slowly roll Maggie's nippels inbetween her fingers . Maggie was surprised at Alex's bite, but she liked , more than she had thought she would. And when in combination with Alex's playing with her chest it was beginning to get to her , she was approaching her climax. Maggie getting close decided to thrust inside Alex as fast as she could . Alex moaned and bit deeper at the pleasure of the added speed . It wasn't but another couple thrusts before Maggie had reached her limit and she began cumming inside of Alex. Alex loved the sensation of warmth that she got when Maggie came inside of her and it was beginning to drive her over the edge. Maggie Kept her self as deep inside of Alex as she could as she could feel her knot beginning to form. As Maggie's knot formed it pressed up against Alex's G Spot hard and between that and Maggie still making circles over her clit she couldn't help but cum all over the both of them .

"Mhmm thank you that was really good!" Alex moaned

"Good girl" Maggie said with a kiss , then she began scratching behind Alex's ear.

End of chapter 13

From: MJC (Guest)

MJC:Hey! Thanks for answering my review. I actually sent it before you posted the chapter with superman where you answered most of my questions. As for more chapters, I'm just one of those people who get easily addicted to stories in general and can't deal with the fact that all good things must come to an end. I just see a lot of potential for this story and I'm not ready for it to end. :)

From Jessica: Cool i'm glad that it got addressed in that chapter because i felt like that was definitely worth addressing! I currently still have 2-3 more chapters floating around in my mind at the moment but i might come up with more in the process of writing those chapters Idk lol . And i also totally understand both of those feelings ! Lol its the worst that things have to end!

And omg thank you so much that actually means A LOT! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So what do you wanna do for the next hour until your knot goes down?" Alex half joked.

Maggie shrugged "It feels really good to just be knotted inside you , sooo i don't really care" Maggie said with a kiss.

Alex then grabbed her phone. "Im texting Kara and asking if she and Lena wanna go on a double date with us" Alex said.

"Ohh yeah sounds fun , I barely know lena and we are all practically family now! Where are you suggesting we go ?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know , Kara hasn't even responded yet." Alex said laughing . "Any suggestions?"

"Not really , I hop or denny's are the only thing that comes to mind." Maggie said.

"Great so Lena is probably picking the place then" Alex said with a teasing grin. "OOOh She responded! Kara says that Lena knows a place that she loves that they tried to go a date on before but they got interrupted by the red tornado battle. They say they are ready whenever we are!" Alex read off of her phone.

"Cool tell them we will be able to meet them there in -hmmm " Maggie wiggeled her hips earning a moan from alex as the Knot brushed up against her still sensitive G-spot. " Mhmm an hour ? a bit more if there is traffic." both girls giggled at that.

"Ok I will relay that to Kara! , in the meantime can you go back to moving your hips , i think i could cum again if you can grind up against the right spot" Alex said with a smile and a kiss .

Maggie flashed an excited smile before getting to work.

A little more than an hour later (there was traffic)

"Hey we are so sorry we are late !" Alex said walking over with maggie to a table where Kara and Lena had already ordered drinks.

"Ohhh what are those , I want one" Maggie said sitting down as she pointed at the drinks Lena and Kara had.

"Oh they are just mimosas! Also far warning the menu is entirely french! Lena ordered for me last time because I had no idea what anything on the menu was" Kara warned.

"Yeah and then you ditched me to go fight a robot" Lena joked sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. "But it's ok because of what ended up happening after you fought the robot " Lena continued with a growl as she went in to kiss her girlfriend. Kara blushed and kissed back. "This might not be my first mimosa." Lena said with a giggle.

"That explains a thing or two" Maggie and Alex said in unison.

A server then walked up to the table and asked "Drinks for you ladies ?"

Maggie and alex looked at eachother and then at the server and again spoke in unison " We will take some mimosas!"

"Sounds good , and is the table ready to order?"

"Actually Lena can you order for me , I can't read french." Maggie admitted.

"Same " Alex agreed.

"In that case we will share 3 Quiche Lorraine and 3 le petit déjeuner anglais." Lena informed the server.

"Sounds good , I can take your menus now" The server said picking up the menus. "Your meal will be ready soon."

"So , how are you two? Maggie I haven't seen you since the first day of this one's first heat!" Lena asked as she gestured to Kara. "And Alex I haven't seen you since your last sweep at ! By the way i need to talk to you about that again later!"

"Oh I've just been doing my daily 9-5 grind." Maggie said.

"And I've been doing average DEO stuff . And sure whatever you need , You have been extremely forthcoming with the investigation and the DEO appreciates your cooperation." Alex responded.

"Thanks , I'm glad to finally start giving the Luthors a good name" Lena thanked.

"Speaking about DEO stuff , what is general lane doing now that I destroyed his favorite red robot for a second time?"Kara asked.

"He actually got court martialed for the civilians that his robot hurt, but Lucy is his lawyer and it doesn't look like he will be out of action too long . But J'onn and I are keeping a close eye on him." Alex explained.

"Yeah how did he get the Kryptonite?" Lena mentioned.

"And how did anyone approve the rebuilding of a murderous robot ? And who had the experience and know how to build it ?" Kara questioned.

"That's mostly why we are keeping an eye on Lane , we hope he will go back to whoever built it and whoever supplied the Kryptonite so that we can go after those people and shut them down too." Alex answered their questions.

"You don't think they got It from my mom do you ? There is only so much Kryptonite out there and I don't know many other people who have it. Also knowing my mom , a kryptonian killing murder bot seems right up her alley, practically has Luthor written all over it." Lena said guilt for how terrible her family is was evident on her face.

"I'm not going to lie , we at the DEO have thought of that as a possibility , but we don't know anything yet, I can keep you updated if you would like?" Alex offered.

"Yeah that would mean alot , thanks!" Lena thanked.

" No problem!" Alex assured.

"So on a lighter note what exactly did you order us?" Maggie asked.

"Oh 3 fancy Quiches that i find delicious and love every time i come here , and 3 english breakfasts , kinda like a british grand slam !" Lena explained

"See this place isn't so different from dennys!" Maggie joked to Alex and all four girls gave a chuckle.

"So why the hell is this the first time we are all getting together since Kara first went into heat" Alex questioned Kara pointedly.

Before Kara could make an excuse Lena teased "Because this one has been insatiable" Lena gave Kara a playful bite as she spoke.

"How do you like being an omega Kara?" Maggie questioned.

"It was amazing for the first few days when i still didn't have my powers but now I actually am insatiable. I can feel my heat coming back on and I am dreading it!" Kara explained

"Off shit that sucks I'm sorry" Maggie replied.

"Yeah Its ugh frustrating for both of us." Lena piped in. "But it's worth it to be with Kara."

"Aww you art the best Lena" Kara said leaning in and kissing Lena.

"Well aren't you two young lovers adorable!" Alex said half teasing half serious.

Maggie then turned to Alex " Do you think It's time to tell them?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I think it's time" Alex agreed nodding.

"Whats going on with you two?" Kara asked with a giggle.

"We are moving in together!" Alex exclaimed with a huge smile as she hugged Maggie.

"Aww Congratulation you guys!" Kara congratulated.

"Yeah thats amazing you two , congratulations!" Lena agreed.

"Aww thanks you guys!" Maggie thanked Lena and Kara.

"Yeah , We have just felt a lot closer ever since we bonded, and we have been spending eighty percent of our time living out of my place anyway so we figured we should finally officially move in together." Alex explained.

"Well thats awesome you guys and I'm really happy for you!" Kara said with a smile.

The server then approached the table with six decadent plates "Here you go ! please enjoy your meal!"

"Oh my god Lena We couldn't eat all this if we were all Kryptonians." Alex said shocked at all the food!

"What's wrong with leftovers?" Lena joked. \

"Haha , that works . It looks delicious Lena thank you" Maggie said eyeing the delicious looking food.

A on Chapter 13 (Ao3)

Look, I don't ship supercorp but you have 2 of my favorite parings and alpha!lois ! I like you forever 3

PS this chap was really hot!

From Jessica: Aww but supercorp is so great ! LOL i love Kara and Lena together , but to each their own ! Haha I'm glad this has pairings you like tho! Haha yeah I liked the Idea of an Alpha Lois ! I feel like she would be super dominant at the daily planet and that Clark would be kinda docile and that would be the thing that makes Lois super attracted to him at first (and I imagine that alpha Lois would love the idea of dominating a big bulky guy like Clark) Now that i'm thinking about this i wanna make a whole prequel story involving Lois , Clark , Jimmy, and maybe Lucy. lol Idk. But i'm glad you liked it! And thank you so much , I was worrying about the smut getting kinda stale with a lack of variation so i decided to make it more kink/ submission oriented. Oh also if you don't ship supercorp who do you ship Kara with? If you ship her with Cat , I have another fic that has them in a pairing , it is a lot less smutty so far tho . -Btw anyone who would be interested in a prequel fic give me a heads up !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trigger warning : I use the term queer in this story. I am a trans lesbian woman , i like the term , i understand that some Lgbt people don't for various reasons. Do with this heads up what you will , I just know that to some people that word can be triggering. Also mentions of abuse.

"Oh my god , Lena that was amazing!" Maggie said leaning back in her seat with a content smile.

"Are you sure you got the bill covered ?" Alex questioned.

"Yes , I ordered for you so I am getting the bill this time ! You guys can get it next time. " Lena assured.

"Thank you Lena the food really was amazing!" Alex thanked.

"Yeah it was really great Lena thank you so much , you are absolutely the best!" Kara said leaning over and hugging Lena tight. Then Kara took a moment to whisper into Lena's ear seductively "mhmm so set on providing ? Can you smell it too ? My heart is gonna start any minute now"

Lena took the opportunity to whisper back into Kara's ear " Can't blame me for wanting to show off for my omega right as she is about to enter heat . By the way I have a surprise for you tonight"

Kara blushed as she returned to sitting upright and questions about what the surprise might be flooded her mind. And as if she knew how her words rattled around in Kara's head Lena gave a possessive growl that screamed you will me mine . Kara blushed a slight deeper red at the growl .

"So , Alex would you mind working on some DEO and L Corp stuff while we leave our partners to their day ?" Lena asked Alex .

"Yeah that works, as long if it's good with you Maggie?" Alex looked to Maggie for permission.

"Yeah you are good !" Maggie said before leaning over and whispering "good girl" into Alex's ear.

"So if our girlfriends are ditching us do you wanna do something together Maggie ? " Kara asked.

"Sure wanna go catch a movie?" Maggie suggested.

"Yeah sounds great ! I'm down for whatever!" Kara responded .

"Awesome! In that case we will leave you girls to your work" Maggie said getting up with Kara.

" So what did you need to talk to me about exactly?" Alex asked Lena.

Lena shifted pulling a box out of her pocket "I need you to trust me , ok ? "

Alex gave a nod " It's still a little odd saying this to a Luthor but I trust you !"

" So first off I want to keep this one ! And I promise it doesn't actually hurt your sister , just weaken her so that she is human again." Lena said showing Alex the kryptonite .

"Oh my god ! How do you know it doesn't hurt her tho , have you used it on her . And why do you want to keep this one ? " Alex asked .

"Well Clark gave this one to me , and when he did it came with a demonstration , so I know he wasn't hurt and that it only takes away his powers. And he gave it to me so that I could dominate Kara , he said it was a gift to the both of us. " Lena explained .

"Wait you know who Clark is ?!" Alex questioned.

"Alex there isn't a Luthor alive who doesn't know about Clark Kent" Lena joked .

"That … that makes sense actually" Alex admitted. " And I totally told Kara that you probably already had something to allow you to Dom her that you were saving for when she entered heat. " Alex said proud of herself for being right.

"Haha you know me too well Alex ! When Clark came to give this to me i was actually looking up alternative solutions" Lena admitted.

"I had a feeling you would be haha , and I am happy to know you well because the more I get to know you the more incorrect I realize I was to judge you for your last name. " Alex admitted.

" Thank you. And that is actually connected to the other thing I wanted to ask you . You are the closest person to Kara and I want to ask you for permission to marry her . I love your sister and I know that we haven't been together long but we are already bonded , and I already know I never want to spend another day without her. "

"Yes , ask her . Kara loves you more than anyone. " Alex encouraged.

"And I had a fun idea for a ring . I was thinking we could check the kryptonite that was found at L Corp and see if any of it matches this and somehow fashion something that looks like a ring that when Kara wants, it allows her to subject herself to the radiation of the kryptonite inside ." Lena suggested. "And I was hoping you would help me make this ring."Lena admitted .

"I would be glad to , let's go back to the DEO and compare this kryptonite to the samples from L Corp, the one found in red tornado , and we can look into our options." Alex suggested.

"Sounds good!" Lena agreed with a smile.

One quick trip to the DEO and some tests later.

"So it seems that the Kryptonite that Clark gave you, the Kryptonite that was used in the production of the new and improved Red Tornado , and one of the samples found in L Corp all exhibit the same radiation pattern." Alex began.

"So are you saying that they all came from the same source?" Lena questioned.

"It seems so." Alex said with a sigh.

"That fucking bitch! Not satisfied with just torturing my childhood , but she has to try to kill my girlfriend the within hours of us getting together" Lena said punching a wall so hard her hand began to bleed.

"Fuck Lena are you ok ?" Alex said rushing over to Lena.

"It's fine , i'm sorry." Lena apologized before muttering under her breath "That fucking bitch!"

"It is going to be ok !" Alex said wrapping Lena up in a hug.

"Thanks alex , i'm sorry i just can't get over the fact that she is still attempting to ruin my life. Alex I love your sister , and i don't know what i would do if i ever lost her. " Lena said beginning to cry into Alex's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok .Kara is ok and with the knowledge of what we are dealing with this is going to help us keep her safe." Alex assured.

"Thank you Alex. I'm sorry" Lena apologized again while wiping away her tears.

"Hey are you ready for the good news tho?" Alex asked trying to cheer up Lena.

"yeah sure" Lena said still drying her tears.

"We Found technology in Red tornado which would be perfect for the ring!" Alex said excitedly tapping on a keyboard as a mock up of the ring appeared on a large screen in the room.

"Its beautiful!" Lena said as her jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here Luthor, And what is on my monitor?" A deep voice called walking into the main room of the DEO.

"J'onn , she has given us her full cooperation ! you have no reason to hold anything against her" Alex said quickly going to Lena's defense.

"Don't you dare use that name when a Luthor is in the vicinity" J'onn yelled.

"J'onn don't be ridiculous!" Alex insisted.

J'onn read Lena's mind "God i really hope he doesn't notice that my hand is bleeding from punching the wall, that's not going to go over well"

"So why did you punch the wall exactly?" J'onn questioned the scared Luthor who had began to hide behind Alex.

"She punched the wall because she was worried about Kara being hurt!" Alex defended.

J'onn couldn't argue that Alex was lying because both of the girl's minds agreed with Alex's statement. "I don't care that you were able to trick Kara into bonding with you , you are still going down the second i have probable cause Luthor!" J'onn yelled with a stern look.

"She didn't trick Kara into anything ! I was there the night Lena and Kara bonded! Lena was helping Kara. And i have talked to Kara about it numerous times since and she is nothing but happy about the bond she now shares with Lena!" Alex argued.

"Aww really?" Lena said blushing.

"Yeah totally , even If you two haven't said it to each other yet you both totally love eachother so much, I've never seen Kara so happy with anyone before. " Alex turned around and explained to Lena like it was obvious.

"Aww I do love her alot!" Lena blushed.

"Stop your Playground gossip and get this Luthor out of here!" J'onn yelled frustrated!

" What can i do to prove to you that I only have love for Kara in my heart?" Lena questioned coming forward.

"Let me probe your mind! Every last thought nothing off limits!" J'onn offered.

"J'onn that is ridiculous! Do you remember the last man you probed the mind of ? He still can't remember the names of even one of his family members!" Alex yelled.

"I was erasing parts of his mind and I will admit it got out of hand but it had to be done Alex!" J'onn argued.

"You can't be serious!" Alex yelled.

"It's fine Alex I will do it , I'm not afraid of anything that he would find!" Lena said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder to tell her to step down.

"Good" J'onn said satisfied walkin up to Lena raising his hands to her temples. "Before I do this is there anything that you would like to confess to?" J'onn asked calmly.

"I would just like to say that even though it is my motivations that are in question right now, It is you who sounds a lot more like a villain" Lena said pointedly.

J'onn looked towards Alex for some form of disagreement to Lena's words. "She isn't wrong J'onn." Was all Alex could tell him.

" Fine I don't care. I made a promise to your father that I would protect both of you girls , and i will not go back on that promise." J'onn argued.

"Then do it already, I'm done feeling like a convicted felon!" Lena sait growing impatient.

"Fine then" J'onn said as he began to probe Lena's mind. J'onn started with Lena's first memories Beginning with the memory of her father bring her into her childhood home where she was regularly abused by her mother , her memories of struggling with sexuality , having no one to talk to , taking care of her little brother when he had his heats , finding out that her brother was also queer , the two of them slowly becoming closer , the betrayal she felt when she learned what Lex had done , how alone she felt after it had all happened, her meeting Kara, the overwhelming feelings she had for Kara the second they met, realizing that Kara was supergirl ,how Lena's affection grew for Kara each time they met, all the way up through punching the wall because she was worried that Kara would be hurt by her mother.

Lena and J'onn watched on as the memories played. They both saw every moment of Lena's life from the first person perspective she had when the memory was formed, with every memory both Lena and J'onn were subjected to the emotions Lena had as the memory was formed. As the memories of abuse seemed to drag on J'onn was only able to look on in disgust for so long before he had to speak up "I'm so so sorry Lena, I didn't know that your memories would involve so much of this"

"Are you saying you wanted me to do this expecting there would be any of this" Lena asked.

"To be honest I was practically expecting you to be told that your purpose in the world was to fight superman and free will." J'onn admitted.

"Well you are going to be disappointed then, cause that never happened. And can we fast forward through this? I've already worked through my PTSD from this shit , I would rather not have to restart on all of that personal growth just because you have something against people with the last name Luthor." Lena sait frustrated.

J'onn's face was full of guilt ."I-I'm sorry" He said as Lena's life continued to move forward in front of them.

"You don't get to act all nice now . You are the one who wanted this!" Lena said irritably.

"Why did you let me do this? Why aren't you begging me to stop ? I am a martian and i can barely handle being subjected to these memories and emotions" J'onn questioned.

"Can you bookmark right here? We can return , but you will only understand why i'm enduring this if we flash forward to each and every memory i have with Kara." Lena asked.

"Sure" J'onn said and suddenly they were viewing just the memories Lena had of Kara. Lena stayed silent with a varying range of smiles on her face as they watched on at her favorite memories. "Wow" was all J'onn could work out at Lena's feelings for KAra that grew stronger with each memory. Lena and Kara had not known eachother for long so it didn't take long for them to watch all of the memories , and once they were finished J'onn spoke again " I haven't witnessed these feelings since my wife died on Mars."

"That's why I let you keep going , Everything in my l9ife before Kara might have been terrible but what you just saw is what made it all worth it. I'm sure if you had the opportunity to relive every moment you ever had with your wife you would take it." Lena explained before they were suddenly back at the DEO.

"Welcome to the family!" J'onn exclaimed giving Lena a hug.

"What the hell happened in there?" Alex questioned in shock.

"I think I won him over ." Lena said being slightly crushed by J'onn's hug.

"So what is that up there, Looks like Kryptonite ? Did you find more at L Corp?" J'onn asked.

"I actually got this Kryptonite from Clark." Lena mentioned.

"What the hell? that's ridiculous ! He throws a hissy fit if we have Kryptonite!" J'onn said surprised.

"If you wanna jump back in my mind to watch him give it to me for yourself you can." Lena offered.

"No , No I believe you. Buy why is it in a ring , i've never seen Kryptonite like this" J'onn responded.

"Well hopefully it will be Kara's engagement ring." Lena admitted blushing.

"I really don't understand." J'onn said bewildered.

" Well This is not normal Kryptonite , It doesn't actually hurt Kryptonians , it just makes them human when they are subjected to it. And the ring is special because we used technology harvested from red tornado to protect Kara from the Kryptonite , most of the time. I was just about to bring up the question of what is the best way to turn it on and off. A button on the ring seems both ugly and like an accident waiting to happen. " Alex explained.

"And why do you want Kara to have a ring that can nullify her powers?" J'onn asked.

"Sex stuff" Lena and Alex said in unison.

"Yup , one question too many ! Well good luck , and given how much you love her I know Kara will say yes." J'onn said walking away in embarrassment.

" Thanks J'onn!" Lena yelled as he walked away.

"Soo thoughts ?" Alex asked.

" How about a thumb print scanner on the inside? So that no one else can activate it but her , and it's easy enough , probably not going to happen on accident." Lena suggested.

"That actually sounds great! I'm sure Kara will love it" Alex confirmed.

"So how quickly can we have this made? I'm not really in a rush because we have more than one sample , but it's good to know for planning purposes." Lena asked.

"Our tech department has a pretty quick turnaround , I presume we could have it ready as soon as tomorrow morning. " Alex informed Lena.

"Great!" Lena said checking her phone . "Oh hey , Kara and Maggie are probably out of their movie! " Lena mentioned.

"Oh that is good , I hope they liked it!" Alex responded

"I think i'm gonna try to go catch up with Kara and see what she is doing for the rest of the day and if she is up to spend it with me. When do you wanna go on a double date next? " Lena asked.

"Maggie and I are good whenever , Here is my number , text me and i will relay your number to Maggie so that we all have each other's numbers. Talk to Kara and see when she is free and we can all schedule something together!" Alex suggested.

"Yeah sounds great! Thanks , see you later!" Lena said as she headed out of the DEO.

Author's note: (Spoilers for monday's episode) So I'm pretty sure i fall more in love with lena and supercorp with every episode! Also fuck the writers and all the queer baiting in this episode! I mean great episode ! But i sooner ship Mike and Jack and their "Bronection" than Lena and Jack. But on the bright side Ravi from IZombie was great as as Jack (also i just love the whole cast of IZombie forever in anything) Also snapper continues to be amazing and i love him so much. Oh also does anyone else feel a fic about Lena going to the darkside and Kara brings her back to being good ? Cause I totally do :P


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's note : I'm like 99% sure Kara has gauges (or at least Melissa Benoist) mostly because of the size , shape , and design of the earrings she always has in the show (as far as i've noticed they never change, unless if they do a close up of someone else's ear which they occasionally do when she uses her super hearing) and also cause on glee one time i could swear she had holes in her ears that look exactly how mine look when i take out my gauges. (I have gauges , i'm a 00 and i absolutely love gauges and i always get excited when i meet someone else who has them so that is why i noticed lol) Also the only reason why i make this stupid author's note is cause i mention Kara having them in this chapter.

Lena laid on the couch in her apartment fiddling with the small black box that carried the Kryptonite that Clark gave her waiting for Kara to drop by. She had talked to Kara over the phone earlier , and Kara said that she and Maggie were head off to go get a snack after the movie but that after that she was free for the rest of the day and would love to spend the afternoon with her. Lena had spent some time getting herself all gussied up with the hope that Kara would either be in the mood or in heat by the time she arrived so that they could have some fun. Lena sighed, it had been almost an hour since Kara said she was going to grab a snack and Lena was beginning to worry why it was taking Kara so long. Much to Lena's relief she didn't have to wait much longer.

"Ugh I'm sorry I took so long! I went into heat as we were looking for a place to get a snack , and apparently heat pains making flying alot slower!" Kara moaned in pain before she turned to look at Lena. "Oh my god , somebody looks gorgeous! Wait what's in your hands?"Kara questioned. Before Lena could open her mouth to explain what was in the black box Kara screamed "Is that what I think it is!" Excitement and happiness covering her face.

Lena got up from the couch "Well that depends what do you think it is?" Lena asked as she walked over to Kara.

"Well umm you know…. You know what i think it is." Kara said embarrassed.

"Mhmm , Is that something you want me to ask you? " Lena began growling as she bit Kara's ear and pulled on her gauge.

"Fuck you this isn't fair , especially when i'm in heat!" Kara complained.

"Oh I know, you smell amazing!" Lena said grinding into Kara. "Now are you going to answer my question?"Lena teased kissing at Kara's neck.

"Yes!" Kara moaned.

"Yes what?" Lena questioned.

"Yes I want you to ask it, but I feel weird admitting it because we haven't even said that we love each other yet." Kara admitted.

"Well I love you! Not that it is a surprise to either of us , but I love you more than anyone or anything else!" Lena said inbetween kisses.

"I love you too Lena . So what is in the box? uugh please Lena this is starting to really hurt!" Kara moaned.

"It's not what you thought , but you probably won't have to be too patient, I promise! Although I bet you won't be too disappointed with what it actually is. " Lena teased.

"Please I need you ! This really hurts. " Kara pleaded.

"Surprise first ! " Lena said pulling Kara towards the bedroom.

"Noooo Lena If we are in your bedroom then all i will be able to smell is your scent and it's actually going to be torture" Kara complained.

"If you want to follow me in here it's your choice , but i can promise you won't regret it!" Lena taunted after letting go of Kara's hand and heading into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Lena only had a moment to open the box and place it on her nightstand before Kara walked in.

"Wait is that Kryptonite?" Kara said once she was in the room.

"Oh have some faith in me Kara" Lena said grabbing Kara and throwing her down on the bed.

"Wait how can you throw me like that? Kara asked confused. Lena the jumped on top of Kara and immediately sunk her teeth into Kara.

Kara felt Lena sink her teeth into her flesh and before she understood what happened she could feel the pleasure of Lena biting into her. " Oh fuck that feels so good" Kara exclaimed as her core began to scream for relief. As the pleasure from Lena's bite rose the pain between Kara's legs grew exponentially. "Fuck I can't take it anymore!" Kara whined as her hand shot down to hike up her dress and begin assaulting her own folds.

"Don't you dare!" Lena yelled at Kara for attempting to relieve the pain driving her insane. Kara obeyed and stopped attempting to pleasure yourself. "Now for that you are going to be punished! Stand up!" Lena commanded as she got off of Kara. Kara whined but she continued to obey. "Good girl" Lena rewarded. Kara had never been called good girl in this context , she immediately loved it , even though it made her insides ache even more. It felt like a warm hug enveloping her body and smothering her in comfort.

"Mhmm thank you Lena!" Kara moaned.

"No, no , no. Mistress" Lena corrected.

"Yes Mistress" Kara said with a gulp.

"Good girl. Now if you want to stop at any time all you have to do is say the word Kryptonite." Lena said biting on Kara's ear and pulling at her gauge again. Kara moaned loudly at the mix of pleasure and pain she received from Lena's teasing. Lena gave an appreciative growl directly into Kara's ear before walking a circle around Kara and stopping behind her. Lena then unzipped Kara's dress and slid it off of her , followed by unhooking her bra and pulling her panties down to the ground. Relishing the feeling of power she got from still being fully clothed while her girlfriend wasn't wearing anything Lena began to rub herself against Kara's ass. Kara couldn't help but push back into Lena's bulge and moan. "Mhmnmm good girl" Lena moaned into the back of Kara's ear pleased with Kara's actions. Lena then turned around and grabbed some rope from her nightstand. Kara whimpered for attention as Lena was focused on picking out her rope instead of being focused on her." aww Kara It's gonna be ok! I will focus on you in a minute , you can get back on the bed by the way. "Lena assured.

Kara slowly crawled into the bed and watched Lena continue to go through her nightstand drawer fretting over what she wanted to use on Kara and how to use it. "Mhmm Lena" Kara moaned needily "What are you going to do to me?" Kara questioned with a whimper.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Lena teased pulling some rope taunt in her hands. Lena then straddled Kara and began to tie Kara's hands up. Lena started with Kara's left hand , tieing it to the headboard and then wrapping the rope around the other side of the headboard and back around to tie up Kara's right hand.

Kara pulled at her bindings once they were secure , for some reason she thought that she would still be able to simply break the rope like she usually would be able to. Kara was shocked when no matter how much she struggled she couldn't break free. Kara began to panic for a moment before Lena kissed her forehead and whispered "Hey, hey, hey , It is going to be ok! I'm here , you are safe."

"I know sorry , just freaked out as i remembered I don't have my powers right now" Kara explained.

"Are you ok ? Do you remember your safe word?" Lena questioned.

"Yes and yes!" Kara said nodding.

"Do you want me to undo the rope?" Lena questioned. "I know this is new , but if i had tied you up like this before your surprise it would have been pointless."Lena explained gesturing towards the Kryptonite.

Kara pulled at her restraints slightly , reveling in her powerlessness , loving that Lena could do anything to her at that moment and there was nothing she could do to stop her. "It's ok , I like it . I like it alot" Kara admitted.

"Good , I was hoping you would!" Lena said before she bent down to begin nipping at Kara's neck. Kara was shocked by how different it felt no that she was powerless to stop Lena , It was like everything she felt was one thousand times stronger. "Better?" Lena asked knowingly.

"Yeah a lot . But it is really hurts and this is only making it worse." Kara complained as she pulled at her bindings.

"Im sure it does , thats the point. But all the pain just means it will feel all the better later." Lena said with a devilish smile. "Now stop complaining or you won't be able to any more." Lena teased before kissing Kara then biting Kara's lower lip and pulling on it.

"Yes mistress" Kara responded submissively once Lena released her lip.

Lena then bent down again and began to scratch behind Kara's left ear as she whispered into her right ear. "Thats a good girl!" Lena then began biting at Kara's right ear earning a series of loud moans that devolved into needy whimpers as the burning hot need built in Kara's core. "Mhmmm I bet it really hurts if you are making noises like that!" Lena teased. Lena the sat up and reached behind her letting one hand rest on Kara's left leg for a moment before slide it up slowly towards Kara's core. As Lena's hand made its way up Kara's leg , Kara's whimpers grew louder and more frequent. Once her hand reacher Kara's slit Lena allowed one of her fingers to gently outline Kara's dripping folds. Kara's whimpers turned to needy panting as Lena 's fingers danced around her entrance. "Mhmm do you like that ?" Lena teased.

"Y-yes but it makes everything else hurt so much more!" Kara managed to get out through her panting and moans.

"Everything? What about here ?" Lena teased as she raised her free hand to begin making small cirdles around one of Kara's nippels.

Kara screamed at Lena's touch it felt amazing but made everything hurt so much and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lena allowed her hand to leave Kara's folds as she leaned down so that she could whisper into Kara's ear. "Did you know that every second the worse you need it the better you smell and the harder it is for me to stop myself from giving in to you and satisfy your need?" Lena then took a quick sniff at Kara's neck. " Mhmm and i can't imagine anything smelling better than you do now" Lena continued.

Kara blushed and looked away from Lena in embarrassment ,before returning to her whimpers. "Please I really can't take it anymore Lena, I want to be good ! But really I can't take this much longer." Kara said practically on the verge of tears.

Lena immediately began unzipping her skirt and whispering into Kara's ear "I'm sorry. It's going to be ok!"

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized as Lena continued removing her clothes.

"It's ok" Lena assured positioning herself at Kara's entrance. "Ready?" Lena asked.

"Yes …. Can you please call me that thing again?" Kara asked with a whimper.

Lena began to slide herself inside of Kara slowly while she whispered into Kara's ear "Of course , I love you and you are such a good girl!" Lena could feel Kara clamping down on her at her words . "Are you ok?" Lena asked cautiously.

Kara was completely out of breath from the shock of pleasure she received when Lena entered her. Breathless she did her best to respond "Amazing " Was all Kara could choke out as her whole body went rigid and she began choking on the pleasure and pulling against her restraints as hard as she could.

"Well that was fast" Lena teased realizing that Kara had just cum.

Kara began panting once again moments later in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. "Fuck I'm sorry I couldnt help it!" Kara said catching her breath.

"I'm glad , like i said the point was for the pleasure to be overwhelming now" Lena explained as she began nipping at Kara's neck again while still sliding in and out of Kara slowly.

"Fuck that feels really good !" Kara moaned.

"Good!" Lena said with a growl in between nips.

"Can you give me another marking?" Kara asked.

"Hehe you missed the feeling of my teeth breaking into your skin?" Lena taunted softly brushing her teeth against Kara's skin.

Kara's whole body shivered at the feeling of Lena dragging her teeth against her skin. "Fuck yes, yes I missed the feeling of you sinking your teeth into me Mistress!Please , Please mark me again Mistress" Kara begged.

Lena bit down on Kara gently pretending like she was about to mark her again before releasing and then whispering "Now where should i mark you this time?" Lena teased as she dragged her teeth up and down Kara's neck and shoulders occasionally biting down on a clump of flesh before moving on.

"Uugh please Mistress , anywhere is fine . I just want to feel your teeth dig into me as you pump in and out of me." Kara pleaded desperately.

"Mhmm but teasing you and watching you squirm is soooooo much fun" spoke softly still toying with Kara's flesh until she found a soft spot that caused Kara to squirm even more. Lena then focused on the spot that garnered an extra strength reaction causing Kara's back to arch in pleasure and for her instinctively to tug at her restraints. "Mhmm this place seems perfect!" Lena said gently nipping at it.

"Please!" Kara moaned. Lena happily began to dig her teeth into Kara's skin causing Kara to squirm from underneath her. As Lena clamped down harder beginning to break Kara's skin she also began pounding into Kara much harder. As Lena speed up Kara began screaming in pleasure , completely overwhelmed by the sensations that Lena's actions caused. Lena decided to allow one of her hands to meander its way down to Kara's clit. Lena began by ruthlessly pinch Kara's clit and clamping down even harder on Kara's neck. Kara couldn't help but begin convulsing under Lena as she began cumming again. Lena appreciatively began growling and biting harder yet again. Lena was beginning to reach her climax as Kara's insides were still convulsing around her length. "Oh god Lena please faster!" Kara begged through moans as she was still cumming.

Lena released her bite on Kara's flesh and lifted her head to be eye to eye with Kara. Kara could finally feel the pain from the bite as Lena released her skin. Lena asked Kara "Are you ok?" As she saw the pain on Kara's face.

"Yeah I'm fine . Please faster I can feel myself getting so close again!" Kara begged. Lena began kissing Kara as she began to pump into Kara faster and occasionally brush her finger gently against Kara's now extremely sensitive clit. "Oh my god thank you !" Kara moaned feeling herself teetering over the edge. Lena then hit her breaking point and began cumming inside of Kara. As Kara felt Lena's fluids beginning to shoot into her she was finally pushed over the edge. As Lena finished cumming into Kara she collapsed on top of her, leaving her member inside of Kara feeling her knot begin to form.

"Oh my god" Lena said panting.

"Ohhh thank you!" Kara moaned , still reeling from her orgasms.

Lena giggeled. "Good?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh yes!" Kara responded.

"I am sorry about pushing you too far there." Lena mentioned.

Kara still catching her breath took a moment to respond with a "It's ok, totally worth it!"

"I'm glad to hear that" Lena said with a kiss.

"By the way best surprise ever!" Kara mentioned with a giggle.

"Haha i'm glad !" Lena said with a smile.

End of chapter 16

A on Chapter 15 (Ao3)

Hey , you answered me ! Thank you for your time and so thoughtfull response. As for alpha!Lois you read my mind, SPECIALLY for the dynamics of it. It's clear that in Clois relationship she's the more dominant one, that's just canon , and I'll be anxiously waiting for your prequel if you really want to do that! I'd love to see Lois courting Clark because , before she found out he's an alien, she has to assume he's an omega and he had to pretend to be so to mantain his disguise, I think this would be key in this 'verse and I'd love to see her trying to charm the shy omega farm boy .

For Kara I really ship Karolsen, specially before the guardian thing because they reminded me so much for the Clois interaction in Lois and Clark (the show) but there's no problem if this is not your cup of tea, specially smut-wise. If I had to choose a woman to pair with Kara that would be Lucy, again, no problem if you don't desire to write them.

A on Chapter 16 (Ao3)

Another great chap. Just an idea though, one completely harmless option for making Kara 'human' is using red Sun lamps.

From Jessica: I am going to start the prequel fic immediately after I post this chapter. I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow but it might take a couple days! And you are already a huge influence cause a lot of those suggestions sound amazing. And hmm i was never really into Karolsen but I understand why other people like it. And yeah i never really identified with Lucy's character and that would ,make her really challenging for me to write for. And I am personally comfortable writing any type of smut except smut containing trans male characters because I'm not trans male and it is just too hard for me to get in that headspace .

And I'm glad to give as thoughtful response as i can because you have already helped me alot with ideas for my next fic!

And I wish I had thought of that ! but now the Kryptonite is part of the plot and I like the idea of it being a part of her engagement ring.

ALso i appreciate your its cool if thats not your cup of tea perspective, idk just a good way to think about it!

Louhaught on Chapter 1, 2 , 4, 6, 9 (Ao3)

What a way to start

Some good smut

Yeah it's going well

Kara is in heat she just doesn't know it right

Brilliant

Can you do something where someone doesn't care that Alex is taken and still hits on her and Maggie loses her shit (probably Lord he is mad for Alex)

From Jessica: Thank you , Thank you , and Thank you ! i appreciate your reviews ! hope you enjoy the following chapters! Haha yeah , I'm glad someone figured it out beforehand lol ! Thank you so much ! Umm maybe? I don't know if that would happen in this story tho. I have plans for a big bad who helped rebuild red tornado . and I thought about it being lord , but tbh i can't remember what happened to him in the show lol. Also Alex has a history of going out of her way to deal with Lord's shit because she is a professional and it was her job to deal with him to get info/ get him to help the DEO .

Tre_rox on Chapter 16 (Ao3)

Damn Luther, you don't waist time! Only officially dating one day and you're already talking marriage! Now that's what I'm talking about. ;)

From Jessica: Well they had the date that got interrupted by tornado and also remember there was a month that i pretty much skipped. And like i figured they spent like all of their free time together going on dates and stuff during that month. And also in this verse bonding is similar to marriage so i dont think its too much of a stretch.

shadowclub on Chapter 16 (Ao3)

Hoping to read it but it's so packed together it kinda hurts my eyes.

From Jessica: 1 i will look into fixing that after I post this chapter, 2 you can also look up my stories on ff, I dont think its a problem there


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note: i probably should have mentioned Lena undoing Kara's bonds in the last chapter for safety reasons … let's pretend i did.

Lena woke up to the feeling of kisses on her neck and Kara whispering "Mhmm morning Mistress, Thank you so much for last night it was amazing!" into her ear.

"Mhmm I'm glad you liked it!" Lena hummed happily.

"Yeah I did ,I really did!" Kara said with a smile.

Lena noticed that the box with the Kryptonite was still open meaning that Kara did not have her powers right now. Lena leaned over and quickly grabbed something from inside her dresser, before Kara could tell what it was her hands were handcuffed above her head. "You are going to like this too!" Lena whispered into Kara's ear seductively.

Kara's breathing spiked and she gave a needy moan "What are you going to do to me?" Kara asked through the moans she could no longer control.

"Mhmm wouldn't you like to know ?" Lena teased as she began kissing down Kara's body. Kara's body arched as Lena continued kissing down her body. Kara could feel a fire igniting in her core causing her moans to turn to whimpers and intermittent expletives . Once Lena reached Kara's legs she eagerly began lapping at Kara's wet folds. Kara's hands bound together by the handcuffs flew down to press against Lena's head gently encouraging her to shove her tongue deep inside of Kara.

"Oh fuck , that feels really good" Kara moaned still extra sensitive from having came so many times the night before."Please more" Kara begged. Lena growled at Kara but she still began to lap at Kara faster . Lena loved the taste of her girlfriend she happily began giving a pleased growl as she dropped her tongue, pushed it into Kara's folds , pulled her tongue up through the center of her slit towards Kara's clit and repeated. "Oh fuck that feels so good!" Kara moaned. Lena gave a slight chuckle into Kara's folds at her words. Kara moaned at the vibrations from Lena's laughter "please put something inside of me ! It's starting to hurt!"Kara moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Kara was delightfully surprised when Lena slid two fingers inside of her slowly , Lena didn't wait to begin curling her fingers up into Kara's most sensitive spot. "Oh fuck Lena !" Kara screamed as Lena began to push against her g spot which was still sore from being gently crushed by Lena's knot the night before.

"Hmmmmmm you like that ?" Lena teased as she continued to assault all of Kara's over sensitive parts.

"Yes fuck it feels so good" Kara screamed at the feeling of Lena continuing relentlessly attacking her insides and Lena began swirling her tongue against Kara's clit .

Lena growled before she had the devious idea to begin to nibble on Kara's clit earning a variety of screams in both pleasure and pain. Kara couldn't help but push hard on the back of Lena's head as she bucked her hips and began to cum from Lena's actions.

Immediately after Kara came , before Kara could gather herself Lena flipped her around and pulled up Kara by her hips . Kara screamed as she felt her ass being lifted up in the air and before she knew what was happening she could feel Lena inches deep inside her and still pushing deeper in. Kara was still convulsing in orgasm and she couldn't even understand what was going on , all that she could make out was that the girl who's she loved had her member deep inside of her and it was causing her orgasm to continue on Impossibly long driving her insane. Kara had never had an orgasm that lasted even a tenth of this long . Kara wasn't even sure whether or not it was pleasurable anymore it just raged on feeling like it would never end as each and every muscle in her body locked up in ecstasy only yielding to Lena's touch . The first thing Kara began to feel again as her orgasm began to ebb was Lena's teeth sinking into her flesh as her member must have been brushing against her cervix. While Kara had been lost on the daze of an orgasm that lasted over a minute Lena had yanked her up by her shoulder so that Kara was sitting up against Lena's member and leaning back onto Lena's body which was leaning back and thrusting inside of her as she had begun to clamp down on Kara's right shoulder.

As Kara came to she couldn't stop herself from becoming once again lost in the pleasure that Lena was giving her . "Fuck what are you doing to me ?" Kara questioned Lena desperately trying to find something to anchor herself in reality.

"Does it feel good ?" Lena asked calmly into Kara's ear.

"It feels amazing that's the problem I can't even tell what is going on anymore!" Kara explained still searching for something to ground her to reality.

"Then give in! Let it take you over , release" Lena advised .

Kara paused for a moment before taking Lena's advice, she allowed the feeling of Lena returning to biting into her flesh and pounding deep inside of her brushing against her deepest parts. Kara slowly began screaming to allow all the pressure building up in her to finally released , finally giving in and releasing felt amazing her whole body began to be encompassed in waves of pleasure that she could barely even understand what was going on but she didn't care anymore it just felt good as she surrendered to Lena's touch . Lena then decided to wrap her hands around Kara's chest and begin gently playing with Kara's nippels as she continued biting and pounding into her . Kara simply began to melt in Lena's arms .

"See !" Lena teased . Kara couldn't muster a response she just moaned as she continued being consumed by the overwhelming sensations. "Mhmm good girl!" Lena whispered as she changed her focus to Kara's ear pulling on her gauge again softly licking as the sensitive flesh of Kara's ear. Kara loved the Feeling of Lena playing with her ear , it was all amazing and forced her to arch her back Kara arched her back it caused Lena to begin thrusting in at a slightly different angle so that she was slamming in directly against Kara's sore and sensitive G Spot sending Kara quickly back to an overwhelming orgasm . Kara began to clamp down on Lena's member finally sending Lena over the edge . The two collapsed backwards as the came together screaming and moaning in pleasure.

"You might want to adjust "Lena cautioned

"Uugh …. No … why , I'm still " Kara moaned as she was still cumming from the Feeling of Lena's member still filling her up with fluids .

"Kara my knot is forming " Lena warned .

"I know it feels great "Kara said still writhing on Lena's member happily.

"You realize this means we are stuck like this for the next hour or so right ? " Lena said with a laugh.

"Fuuuuck"Kara moaned simultaneously in pleasure and in the realization of how awkward the next hour would be .

Author's note: why do almost all of my smut chapters come in twos ? I don't know

Really can someone tell me because I honestly don't understand.

 **Leapyearbaby29** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

I want dominant and top Lena! Is Kara like an Omega? Like does she have female parts unlike Alphas? Submissive and bottom Kara! - Munro McLaren

I hope you answer back! :)

I have a ton of Supercorp One Shot Prompts I can give you! :)

Do you ship Clexa or Emison?

Why was Kara whimpering?

Why didn't you just make chapter 7 together? The chapters are short already. But good chapter! Why does Lena need to see Alex? And why is Kara with Alex and Maggie? Is the Heat like a woman's period? It happens every month?

Why can't they move? I mean can't Lena just pull out since she's done coming? And what is knotting? Is that just a different way of saying "coming"? And why is it painful? I've always read ABO fics where the Alpha waits until the Omega is out of their heat so they are in the right frame of mind. And Maggie has taken care of an Omega during their heat before! Why did she say she hasn't? - Munro McLaren

I hope you answer back! :)

What would happen if Clark got pregnant? I mean technically when he's not in the heat he's a male. And what? He gets female parts when he turns Omega?! In all ABO stories do male Omegas get female parts?! That doesn't make sense! Why can't it just be that the Alphas can be girls or boys and have their respective parts. I mean this in the most respectful way possible. I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just curious how it came to be that all Alphas had male parts. And all Omegas had femal parts. What do Betas have? Do they have their respective sexual parts? - Munro McLaren

I hope you answer back! :)

Why aren't they like Futanari's? Where they are female parts but then grow male parts sometimes during sex. That's what happens right?

From Jessica: who are clexa and emison pairings? im really bad at recognizing ship names.

also have you read all the chapters I have up in that story? Lena ends up being the top in that story , and anatomy gets addressed in chapter 12

lol i take it you haven't finished the story then, it gets answered!

I really liked the cliff hanger at the end of part one of chapter 7

Umm google it is the only response i really feel comfortable giving about what knotting is lol

and yeah , to my knowledge that is to avoid dubious consent when that stories universe has omegas be in too much pain to actually consent

/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega

That is the first link i could find describing that stuff , but also its fanfiction and a lot of the fun is making the universe your own with subtle variations.

Lol sorry if i missed something , you left a lot of comments lol


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's note: So this fic was on hiatus for about a week, but now its back! Yay! I highly recommend going and reading the add on story (Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction prequel)before continuing with this fic! It has relevant backstory that will come into play in this story! Especially in this chapter! I am really proud of the add on fic, and I really like it , i hope you go back and read it ! Also I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also this chapter will involve some recap if you decide to be a Terrible person and skip the add on story :P jk but seriously it's good and you should read it.

Ps: If you pick up on any of it , tell me how good/ bad my foreshadowing is in the reviews! I'm trying to get better about my writing and anyone who reads this leaving comments is really helpful for that!

Lena once again laid on the couch toying with the Kryptonite Clark had given her waiting for Kara to come home. Now that she knew that it was the same as the samples from and from red tornado Lena knew she had to contact Superman about where he got the sample. It was still hard for her to readjust to thinking of him as Clark again. It had been almost two years since she had left Metropolis to get away from the memories of the friendship they once shared. It quickly became too painful for her to be surrounded by things that reminded her of her best friend who for almost two years wouldn't even talk to her. Clark had been there for her through everything in her life but after that Christmas when Clark had learned Lex's secrets and Lex had lied and said she was in on it Clark wanted nothing to do with her and he made Lena well aware of that fact. Lena could feel anxiety building up in her chest over the idea of reaching out to Clark again. Especially after the last time when he practically pretended nothing had happened. He had been so sweet to her, she felt like things could almost go back to normal. But then when he left she remembered how cruel he had been ;how broken she had felt after he left her all alone sobbing on the floor. Lena could have contacted Clark on her own , she still had his number, she never could bring herself to delete it. But Lena still wasn't quite sure where she stood with Clark given the nature of their last two encounters so Lena decided that waiting for Kara and asking her to contact him for her seemed easier.

Lena was abruptly awakened from her somber sulking by Kara opening the door. "Hello Love!"Kara exclaimed sing singing.

"H-hey babe." Lena replied still distracted by her thoughts of Clark.

"What's wrong my beautiful alpha?"Kara asked still a little too upbeat.

"Just… your cousin." Lena replied quietly.

"Hmm? What about him ?" Kara asked.

"You know he and I yusto be friends right?" Lena asked.

"No , I didn't actually… why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked concerned.

"Well . Until recently when he gave me this" Lena said throwing the box to Kara. "The last time he and I had talked he got a little rough with me and he said some pretty harsh things to me followed by telling me that we weren't friends anymore, that we were strangers." Lena explained.

"How long were you two friends ?" Kara asked seeing the pain on Lena's face.

"Longer than I can remember. He was my best friend for decades." Lena replied.

"Wow, I'm sorry. What happened? And did he hurt you? You said he was rough with you! I'm not above punching my baby cousin!" Kara asked.

"Isn't he technically older than you now?" Lena retorted cheering up at the joke Kara made.

"Depends how you count time in the phantom zone! But that doesn't matter. Are you ok . When was this and you didn't answer whether or not he hurt you!" Kara insisted.

Lena giggled at the phantom zone joke. "It was a couple days after Christmas two years ago. The same time Lex was apprehended. Lex told Clark that I supported him in his crimes and Clark came and said some pretty harsh things to me without bothering to ask if any of it was true. And then he ripped a watch he had given me as a gift off of my hand. "Lena explained as she began staring at the inside of her wrist where there was an unpleasant scar from what Clark had done.

Even though Kara was looking at Lena's wrist from behind she was able to see the scar with her x-ray vision. Kara quickly rushed around to get a better look at the scar and to comfort her alpha. "Lena." Kara gasped looking at the scar. Kara felt the air evacuate her lungs as she instinctively held tight to her alpha. "I'm so sorry!" Kara spoke softly holding to the woman she loved. "Are you ok?" Kara asked worried.

"Kara it happened two years ago!"Lena assured holding her distraught omega close. "I'm ok now." Lena continued. Kara held tighter to Lena to the point where it hurt slightly. "Kara!" Lena coughed as breathing became hard.

"oh sorry!" Kara apologized releasing her hug.

"Haha it is ok Kara!" Lena said with a kiss. "I love you Kara."Lena kissed her again.

"So what has put Clark on your mind?" Kara asked as she cuddled up close to her alpha on the couch.

"Umm I need to talk to him , this Kryptonite, they Kryptonite from red tornado and from . and I want to know where he got the Kryptonite so I know who supplied general Lane with it." Lena explained.

"Well if you two were friends don't you have a way to contact him?" Kara asked.

"Yeah I do , but I honestly don't feel up to contacting him myself. It would mean alot if you could arrange a meeting for me." Lena requested.

To Kara this was a side of her alpha she had never seen; A side of weakness , hurt , and pain. Kara was surprised to see this in Lena but it didn't matter , she wanted to be there and support her girlfriend in any way she could. "I would gladly arrange a meeting for you." Kara answered as she pulled out her phone and requested Clark come out to meet the two.

"Thank you Kara. This means a lot." Lena said rubbing her face against Kara's skin submissively.

Kara was shocked to see that her alpha had such a submissive streak. Kara held her alpha close and began to stroke her hair lovingly, still trying to process the fact that her alpha. "I love you Lena and it will be ok." Kara assured.

"I'm sorry, I should not be submitting to you like this. You must think me such a weak alpha." Lena apologized guilt welling up within her as her emotions and her inner alpha fought over what she needed - Kara's loving touch and what her alpha demanded - be strong , don't dare let your omega see any weakness within you!

"I think you are strong because you are allowing me to give you what you need!" Kara argued.

Lena was stunned that Kara saw this as anything other than what it was; weakness. As Lena paused trying to collect her thoughts Kara's phone chimed , but both girls ignored it.

"How can you not hate me for being a weak alpha?" Lena questioned.

"Because I know how hard this is for you, and I know the strength it takes to overcome your instincts. Not to mention my heat ended recently and my inner omega is rather satiated. I was never much of a sub before I became an omega and I am still me even though I'm an omega now. There is still a part of me that wants to take care of the ones I love, that is the whole reason I am Supergirl! If anything you are meeting my needs better by allowing me to be there for you." Kara explained as she continued to caress her girlfriend.

"I love you Kara, you are amazing to me." Lena said lovingly as she suddenly released; she let down what walls her inner alpha demanded she hold up as she relaxed into Kara's embrace. Lena then allowed herself to rest her head in Kara's lap as she began letting small quiet whimpers escaped her.

Kara watched on at her submissive alpha lovingly as she continued to caress Lena. "It's gonna be ok girl" Kara spoke softly, worried it might sound unintentionally patronizing to her alpha. But when Lena hummed happily and rubbed her face against Kara , those worries melted away. "I love you and I am here for you girl." Kara continued.

Lena still struggled slightly with the conflict between her being a proud alpha Luthor and the acceptance of the delightful release she received from having Kara comfort her like this. But she was coming to accept it slowly. "Kara , thank you. This means a lot that you are able to give this to me without judgement." Lena thanked , cheering up.

"Lena do you remember that first night when you told me you liked me?" Kara asked clearly going somewhere with her question.

"Yes, of course I do ! It was one of the best nights of my life!" Lena replied beginning to sit up so she could look Kara in the face.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Kara teased.

"It was a long night , I'm not sure I know exactly what you are talking about." Lena replied suspiciously.

"Oh let me remind you then!" Kara said , swiftly grabbing Lena's wrist with one hand and forcing Lena to lay flat on the couch with Kara on top of her. "We were right here , just like this , you had changed me to dominate you. And then I think I did a little something like this." Kara teased before giving Lena a soft kiss. "Then I asked you 'do you want me to stop?' "

"Oh , I remember now" Lena said with a smile. "I was fighting you as much as I could like this" Lena began to struggle under her dominant omega. "And growling" Lena gave a fake growl. " And then when you asked that , I couldn't help but reply with "Don't stop! …. Don't stop . I like it!" Lena mimicked herself smiling.

"Mhmmm yes , and I loved hearing such a proud alpha beg for me." Kara teased causing Lena to blush. "Now that's a good girl" Kara praised seeing Lena's blush take over her face.

Lena began whimpering "don't tease me like that!" Lena ordered trying to hide how much she liked what Kara was doing.

"Oh please that's not even teasing, this is teasing" Kara said as she began To kiss softly at Lena's neck. After a moment Kara began to replace kisses with sucking softly at Lena's neck , and then small nips.

"Fuck Kara ! Slow down!" Lena yelled as she began writhing in pleasure under Kara.

"Such a good submissive alpha!" Kara teased.

"Please more! Kara it feels really good!" Lena moaned.

"Mhmm good girl" Kara moaned before she again lowered her head in order to begin giving Lena much more substantial love bites. The moment Kara placed her teeth on Lena there was a loud knock on the door.

"Is everything ok ! I got your text!" Clark's voice called out from behind the door.

Lena groaned realizing that she wouldn't be getting what she wanted any time soon."What did your text say?" Lena said with a giggle.

"I need to talk to you now." Kara responded not realizing how urgent it sounded until she said it aloud. "I hear it now, does kinda sound kinda urgent." Kara said with a laugh.

"You can come on in , the door is unlocked!" Lena called , Kara still on top of her.

Clark opened the door to see his cousin on top of his old friend in a rather suggestive position. " Should I not have come in? You two look kinda busy." Clark said with a laugh.

It was then that Lena realized that someone other than her omega was seeing her in such a weak and compromising position. Lena began growling loudly to her omega . The growl was threatening and immediately caused Kara to instinctively scurry away from her alpha. "I'm so sorry Lena. " Kara apologized bowing her head in submission to make up for what she had done.

"Aww it's ok Kara ! I'm sorry I scared you!" Lena apologized back as she opened her arms offering the solace of a hug to her omega. Kara quickly returned to the safety of her alpha's contact.

"Everything ok? " Clark asked at the show the two anxious girls had put on In Front of him.

Lena and Kara looked to each other and nodded before turning to Clark and in unison saying"yeah we are all good now"

"I'm glad you two are ok! But what was wrong why did you need to talk to me?" Clark asked.

Kara then looked to Lena "I'm sorry for what I am about to do" Kara apologized knowing her actions might upset Lena's inner alpha. Kara then picked up Lena and held her tight as Kara settled on the couch holding Lena protectively. "Lena told me about what happened two years ago!" Kara accused Clark. "How could you do that to her!" Kara yelled.

Clark when white as a sheet at the accusations. "I- I " Clark stammered.

"You what Clark! You said Terrible things to my girlfriend , you hurt her like that ! Did you know she still has a scar on her arm from what you did!" Kara then placed Lena down on the couch as she began to stand. In that moment Lena thought she could smell another alpha in the room, but she dismissed the idea because she was the only alpha there. Kara then launched herself towards Clark pushing him against a wall.

"Kara, please don't do this. I am willing to have it out with you, but please don't hurt me." Clark pleaded.

"Oh don't hurt you?Like you did to Lena without a care in the world?" Kara yelled forcing her forearm against Clark's throat.

"Kara , you can beat the shit out of me later if you want. I promise , just not now, please!" Clark begged again. "I promise , later . Just not now! " Clark promised.

Kara could see something in Clark's eyes that made her believe him. "Why not now?" Kara questioned , still fighting with herself to try to stop herself from hurting Clark anyway.

"I can explain , but i would really rather share this news with you when you two dont hate me. Please!" Clark begged.

Kara released him. "I still want to know why you hurt my alpha!" Kara ordered Clark to explain , declaring that Lena was her alpha the same way an alpha would normally speak of an omega.

"Ok , can we sit down and talk about it? It's not a great explanation , but I do have one!" Clark defended himself.

Kara began to turn around and began to walk back to her alpha on the couch. As she walked towards Lena she yelled at Clark."You have ten minutes! If you can't get Lena to forgive you , then I never want to see you again!"

"Kara" Lena mouthed "He is your cousin!" Lena continued as she smelled the distinct scent of a powerful alpha , again confused by who and where it was coming from.

"And he hurt you!" Kara argued with Lena as she sat down resting her legs over Lena's lap to mark Lena as her property. Lena would have argued about the move of dominance Kara made but the air was too thick with the pheromones of an alpha much stronger than her for Lena to even attempt to fight for dominance. Lena also wanted to argue with Kara about the threat she had made against Clark. Lena thought that it was a far too extreme reaction and she wanted to argue with Kara :To tell her that she was being ridiculous. But Lena's thoughts of arguing with Kara were completely silenced by the smothering scent of painfully powerful alpha about to enter a rut. Instead of arguing Lena ended up deciding to curl up close to her omega, feeling as if she needed the protection of Supergirl in case whoever was giving off the strong alpha scent decided they and Lena weren't friends.

"Lena, I want to start with saying I am sorry to you." Clark said gripping his stomach as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry , at first ?I let my anger control me and it stayed with me for far too long. And then once it was finally gone I allowed my shame to keep me away. You were my best friend for decades and when it became obvious how wrong I had been I couldn't face what I had done. I tried to brush it away and ignore the wrong I had done when I gave you that gift but that wasn't right of me I should have owned up to my mistakes. I'm sorry for that." Clark gave his long winded apology. Once his apology was over he reached out a hand to Lena. Lena was hesitant to take it, she first looked towards Kara as if to ask for permission. Lena didn't even know why she would look to Kara for permission to take clar's hand , but it was what she did. Kara gave a soft nod and she whispered "Only if you want to."

Lena then took Clark's outstretched hand. Clar gave a slight squeeze to Lena's hand before he continued. "Most of all I am sorry for this" Clark spoke turning Lena's hand over and running a finger over her scar. "I didn't even know I had broken the skin when I ripped it off of you. The first I knew about the scar was moments ago when my cousin mentioned it." Clark explained.

"Wait how could you not have known?" Lena asked.

'Well I wasn't entirely myself. The day everything happened , Lex subjected me to a red Kryptonite. It made me rage out , I acted on all of my worst thoughts and fears, I almost killed Lois because I believed she also hated aliens as well and that she would attempt to capture and torture me like your brother had done to those aliens. Lois used the exact Kryptonite i gave you to subdue me. It calmed me down enough that I was no longer murderous, but as i'm sure you remember I still wasn't by any stretch of the imagination a kind person. And It was in this haze of fear and anger that I did all of that to you. I'm so sorry. I missed how much i had hurt you because I was lost in my fear and anger." Clark explained. As he mentioned Red Kryptonite both Lena and Kara's mouths dropped in understanding.

"Oh Clark!" Lena cried holding his hand tight. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You know I would have understood!" Lena asked.

"I was so terrible , I didn't expect you to understand. And I was held back by shame , and the fact that I didn't… and I still don't feel like I deserve your friendship anymore." Clark explained. "I had actually been meaning to reach out to you recently. Something changed and Lois and I talked about it, and we agreed that we need to have you back in our lives if not for us… for someone else." Clark explained looking downward. "I understand if you never want to see me again , but , Lois wants her friend back and there will be someone else who will need to meet you too." Clark continued.

"Clark , who are you talking about, you are being so vague! And of course I want my friends back !"Lena exclaimed turning to give Clark a hug.

"I'm actually really glad to hear that!" Clark said with a smile. "Umm is it safe to say it is a good time for the happy news?" Clark asked. Both Lena and Kara nodded excitedly holding on to each other in anticipation of good news. "I'm pregnant!" Clark exclaimed and he immediately got tackle hugged by both girls. "And Lois and I want you two to be the Kryptonian equivalent of godparents, nothing to do with religion. Just I know that being Superman isn't the safest occupation, and if anything happens to us we want you two to take care of the kid and or kids." Clark requested.

Lena and Kara looked at each other as they were both still hanging on to the pregnant Clark in a huge hug. Then both girls gave each other a nod and exclaimed in unison. "of course we would love to!"

"Yay!" Clark screamed as he almost crushed both of the girls in a hug.

"Oh god , it's just now processing why you didn't want me to hurt you ! Are you ok Clark ! I'm so sorry I don't want to hurt my second cousin growing inside there!" Kara realized frantically.

"Aww Kara I'm ok . Thank you for worrying tho!" Clark said with a smile.

"Hey Clark! " Lena began excitedly. " Do you wanna watch some avatar? I haven't seen it since that day and we yusto watch the whole show together every year. You wanna start catching up today?" Lena asked.

"Ohh i love that show!" Kara piped in excitedly.

"I would love to watch a couple episodes but I can't stay too long." Clark mentioned rubbing his stomach and looking down at it. "This one doesn't like being away from home long. " Clark said with a loving smile.

"Awww" both girls cooed at Clark talking about his baby.

"Oh actually can I run off , grab some stuff and come right back while you set up the DVD? I need you two to do a favor for me!" Clark asked. "Yeah sure , I can set up the dvd!" Lena offered.

Clark flew off while Lena set up the dvd and returned to the couch with her omega. "How are you feeling about everything Lena?" Kara asked.

"I'm feeling better than I have in years Kara. But there is something off. " Lena admitted.

" What's wrong Lena?" Kara asked worriedly as she lunged to hug her alpha protectively. At the same moment Lena could smell the alpha scent that had been growing on Kara all night.

"Kara you're not only an Omega. You reek of alpha , and " Lena sniffed at her girlfriend " I'm pretty sure you are about to start rutting either tonight or tomorrow." Lena explained.

"What ? I have no idea what rutting is! " Kara replied.

"Well I'm not going to pretend to understand kryptonian anatomy anymore , but my best guess is that my submission to you earlier triggered something in you causing your body to begin a rut cycle. And umm you know how when I smell you in your heat?" Lena gestured with her finger imitating an erection. "A rut is kinda like that, but you will be even hornier. " Lena explained.

"Should I be afraid?" Kara questioned worried.

" No not at all Kara. Hehe given your smell now , I think this will end up being pretty fun!" Lena said excitedly before slipping her hand inside of Kara's pants. Kara then felt something she had never experienced before , her clit began to burn as it grew slowly. Kara felt a yank at her core as her mind began to be consumed with the thought of humping Lena. Lena quickly realized she had very literally woken the best. "Kara slow down " Lena warned knowing that the pregnant Clark would be back any minute and that he probably wouldn't want to see his cousin humping his old friend in the living room when he returned. "Later , I promise." Lena said with a kiss.

Kara gave a deep angry possessive growl that screamed to Lena "your body is mine to take for pleasure , you have no place to be telling me to stop"

Lena fell to her knees as Kara's growl zapped all of her energy away from her. "Kara , please wait" Lena begged breathless on the floor.

"Fuck Lena I'm sorry , I didn't mean to give off such a menacing growl , I'm still getting used to alpha growls I guess. " Kara apologized as she helped Lena back to her feet.

"It's ok , your first rut can be kinda hard to handle , I understand." Lena said with a hug. "Tonight is going to be a lot of fun tho" Lena teased Kara. Kara couldn't help but let another powerful growl escaped her lips. "It will be ok , just wait!" Lena ensured

"Hey girls I'm back ! " Clark said cheerfully. As he walked in carrying a couple bags in his arms. "Oh god what did you get?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Umm stuffed animals" Clark admitted blushing. "I just can't resist them ! Especially if they are soft! I originally just wanted to get two , one for each of you to scent for my nest. But then I wanted more than just one thing from each of you in my nest. And then I thought it would just be mean to ask you guys to hug a stuffed animal for me for a couple hours just to take it back , so I got you guys a second one of each of them to keep for yourselves." Clark explained a little strung out.

"Aww Clark you didn't have to do that ! " Lena replied with a smile.

" Yeah I would have been happy just scenting something for you cuz!" Kara agreed.

"Well like I said I can't resist them!" Clark defended his decisions. "Oh also I picked this up for you" Clark mentioned handing a familiar box wrapped in Superman wrapping paper. " I had another one made days after I destroyed yours. I was too full of shame to ever give it to you. I'm so sorry" Clark apologized.

"Oh you big lug!"Lena said giving Clark the biggest hug she could. "I'm so glad to have my friend back! " Lena said as she began to cry holding Clark tight.

"No Lena don't cry ! If you cry I will cry and I'm pregnant if I start crying I won't stop ever!" Clark pleaded.

"Too late!" Lena replied through tears.

"You are the worst !" Clark teased.

"Fuck you Clark !" Lena retorted sarcastically as she had to him hundreds of times before.

"I'm so glad to have my friend back" Clark repeated Lena's words back to her as he began crying too.

" Me too Clark! Are you ready for the show? " Lena asked.

" No , you two need to start scenting these!" Clark mentioned pulling out three plushies each for Kara and Lena. He got them both a set of Naga, Oppa, and Momo plushies to scent for his nest.

"Aww these are adorable !" Lena mentioned hugging one of the plushies.

"yeah Haha I love your theme!" Kara agreed as she also hugged a plushie.

"Yay I'm glad you guys approve! I got another set for you guys to keep when I take these back!" Clark reminded.

" Thanks Clark" both girls thanked as they settled in holding the plushies so that they would soak up their scent.

"Clark , would you like us to come out to Metropolis and help you assemble your nest sometime?"Lena offered.

"Are you guys free tomorrow?" Clark asked. Both girls nodded in agreement. "Would you guys be open to shopping with me and helping me assemble a nest? " Clark asked.

"Of course!" Lena answered.

"Totally!" Kara agreed. Both of them were incredibly excited to help the pregnant Clark set up somewhere he could feel safe.

" Yay! I already know where I want it! Lois and i finally moved in together about a year ago , and she has an amazing walk in closet, that is soaked in her scent! It's heavenly, especially now" Clark finished smiling and holding his stomach where he was just beginning to show.

"How far along are you?" Kara asked.

"Oh I'm About three months now !" Clark replied. Both girl gave an aww I response. They then watched a couple episodes of avatar before Clark's baby began to urge him to go home.

"Thank you girls for having me, it was really nice to spend time with both of you." Clark thanked as he began to head out.

"Oh Clark ! I needed to ask you! Where did you get the Kryptonite you gave me?" Lena asked.

"It was a present from Lex ! Remember the box he gave me? " Clark reminded Lena.

"Oh yeah , I always wondered what that was!" Lena replied. "I'm really glad we fixed things." Lena said before Clark could slip out the door and head home.

"Me too Lena! See you tomorrow!" Clark replied with a smile before going home to his wife Lois.

Author's note: hey it's back ! I'm so happy to be writing Kara and Lena again ! This chapter was really a joy to write and just to get to see how things unraveled ! Hope you like this chapter too ! Btw next chapter will be smut , so if that's what you're craving then you won't have to wait long :P next chapter should be out tomorrow!

End of Chapter 18

Tre_rox on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Amazing as usual ;)

From Jessica: Ack omg you are the best ! thank you so much!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So I swear I love my cousin and I was more than happy to help him with scenting his nest, but I am so happy he is fucking gone!" Kara said as she grabbed Lena by her hips and immediately began rubbing herself up against her.

"Do you think he will realize that isn't your normal scent?" Lena asked distracted.

"I don't care , we can deal with that tomorrow. Mhmm take off your clothes , I'm horny!" Kara moaned only rubbing herself against Lena's backside with more force now.

"Jeez Kara! Slow down girl!" Lena attempted to slow Kara's advances.

Kara growled loudly. "Who do you think you are?" Kara yelled. " I am your alpha , Don't you dare call me girl like that! I'm not a needy omega." Kara continued

"Ok , Although I should know better than to talk to another alpha like that . Snap out of it Kara! I get it you are rutting! But If you want me you are gonna have to talk to me first , because you dont sound like you right now and that makes me really uncomfortable. " Lena said slowly stepping away from Kara.

"I-Im sorry. You are right I don't even know what I'm saying. I was a needy omega just days ago. Not to mention that there isn't anything wrong with being an omega, I enjoy it! Or at least I thought that's what I was? I'm sorry." Kara apologized confused and frustrated with herself.

"First alpha pride and or an inner alpha is on its own a whole beast to wrangle and you shouldn't feel bad if you slip up a bit , especially when you are just beginning to experience it. Second I love you Kara Danvers , and I don't care if you are an alpha or an omega. Third I'm glad you realized you weren't acting normal. How are you feeling now?" Lena asked.

"Like I love you, confused about what I am, hornier than I could ever imagine, mhmm like I want to take you here and now , and like my clit is on fire!" Kara moaned.

"In that case." Lena stepped closer to Kara and revealed her neck submissively to Kara.

"Are you offering what I think you are?" Kara asked as she could feel her clit engorge and threaten to rip her pants open as it grew. Lena stayed silent and just nodded her head. Kara gave the most dominant and demanding growl that Lena had ever heard , and if it weren't for Kara's arms suddenly holding her up Lena would have dropped to the floor. Kara hag grabbed Lena and had begun walking her over to the bedroom. As Kara walked them over Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist and her arms around Kara's shoulders. As Kara noticed that Lena had secured herself to her Kara picked the spot she wanted to mark and she planted her teeth deep inside of Lena's flesh. Kara immediately tasted blood pouring from Lena's marking , and somehow it felt like all the blood was immediately traveling to Kara's still growing member. Kara loved the taste of Lena's blood seeping into her mouth as she continued to bite down into Lena. It was then that Kara began to notice the screams coming from her girlfriend. Kara immediately released as she noticed that Lena had been screaming. " Oh god did I hurt you too much?" Kara asked worried. "I'm sorry I went deaf with lust there for a second or something!" Kara apologized again.

"I was begging for more! It was amazing!" Lena admitted completely out of breath from screaming so loud.

Kara's eyes lit up in want and lust from Lena's confession. "So I can give you another?" Kara asked more excited than Lena had ever seen her.

"Yes, Please . I need another of your markings . Please my beautiful Alpha I need more!" Lena played it up as much as she could. Lena honestly did want another marking , but In all honesty she exaggerated on purpose because she wanted to see that look of excitement last a little longer on Kara's face..

"I fucking love you so much!" Kara cried as her eyes lit up even more and she jumped on to the bed landing on top of Lena And immediately attacking Lean's unmarked shoulder. Kara again loved something deeply primal about sinking her teeth into her mate. Kara relished the idea that Lena would forever be marked as her own. That anyone from this day forward that saw Lena would know that she was owned; that she was the property of Kara Danvers. Kara continued to bite down tasting her lover's blood , swirling her tongue lapping it up happily. It was then that she realized that she had been giving off a loud guttural growl. Kara released Lena's shoulder and covered her mouth embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was growling." For a moment Lena didn't respond , her eyes were slightly absent and she just layed there breathing heavily. "Lena?" Kara asked checking that Lena was ok as she nudged her.

"Huh.. Sorry , your growl was really nice!" Lena replied stirring from subspace as she began to blush a bright red. Kara growled at Lena's words. "Mhmm you are a delightful little sub you know that?" Kara asked grinding herself against Lena.

Kara's words set everything within Lena on fire. At first Lena's inner alpha demanded she argue with Kara , but the second that she opened her mouth Kara release what must have been supercharged Kryptonian alpha pheromones that overrided every notion of fighting back in Lina's mind. "Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress!" Lena answered submissively.

"Good girl!" Kara praised Lena , extremely satisfied with how submissive her strong alpha was being to her.

As Kara praised Lena she also released even more of her strong scent. Lena could barely control herself. Lena had been with another alpha before but it was never like this, the last time she had been with an alpha it was a constant struggle for control , neither ever wished to relinquish any of their pride to the other. Both of their scent only made the other wish to fight harder for dominance. But this time Kara's scent made Lena want to submit, to relinquish every modicum of power she had ; to be thoroughly owned by her alpha . Kara's scent also was beginning to drive Lena mad with lust. It was unlike anything Lena had ever experienced , Lena had felt lust as an alpha and simply as a woman. But this was distinctly unique , Lena's core ached , burned as she could feel her whole body's temperature rise. And it was only getting exponentially worse by the second. Every time Kara pushed her hips against Lena and Lena could feel Kara's massive member up against her the pain she felt spiked. As Kara continued Lena felt her pain quickly becoming unbearable. Kara could tell that Lena's need was growing from the look on her face; each time Kara grinded up against her Lena's face flashed with pain. Kara also began smelling something delightfully; heavenly sweet and sensual. It was the best scent Kara had ever smelled in her life ; it smelled like pure sex and it was beginning to drive Kara even further into an abyss of lust and need . Kara grabbed one of Lena's hands and shoved her wrist against her nose before taking a deep whiff of the new scent Lena had begun emitting . "You smell fucking delicious" Kara began with a growl before she began lapping at the spot from which so many delightful pheromones we're being exuded.

"Kara what's happening to me?" Lena asked confused and worried by the changes occurring in her body.

"I think you are in heat?" Kara replied doing her best to attempt to fight the alpha thoughts clouding her mind and screaming at her to ignore caution and to just fuck the needy omega under her.

"Wha- ahhh" Lena began speaking but broke down into a scream of pain and need.

"Howling works better." Kara suggested with a smile , rather amused that Lena tried screaming just as she had during her first heat.

"What?" Lena actually was able to finish the word this time before the pain took over. As the pain gripped at her and burned at her insides Lena began whimpering before following Kara's advice and letting loose a loud needy howl. Lena began panting in need after the howl that helped slightly but it didn't help anywhere near enough. "Fuck Kara ! I need you Kara ! I can't take this anymore" Lena cried as the pain of her heat became overwhelming. Kara immediately both tore open Lena's shirt and ripped off her pants. Kara then lifted Lena up by her hips turning her upside down and pulled Lena's panties to the side before burying her face in Lena's drenched folds. Kara eagerly lapped at the fluids leaking from her omega. It was new to kara to refer to Lena as her alpha even if it was just in her head , but it felt right, especially when Lena was pumping out such needy omega pheromones.

Lena could feel Kara's tongue lapping at her entrance before she even understood what Kara had happened. Suddenly all her clothing was off except for her panties which she knew must have been moved aside to reveal her slit because she could feel Kara's hot breath on her wet flesh sending shivers down her body. It still took her a moment after deciphering all of those sensations that she was upside down and that Kara's body was pressing against her back while Kara continued to lap at her wetness. "Oh fuck Kara! Don't stop that feels so good!" Lena moaned in the ecstasy of the sensations Kara was giving her.

"Mhmm good girl!" Kara moaned directly into Lena's folds. Kara allowed one hand to fall down Lena's chest to grab one of her tits and grasp it possessively. Kara squeezed at Lena's mound before beginning to focus on Lena's nipple, all the while she continued to lap at Lena's folds faster and faster.

The more and more that Kara continued to please Lena the more she began to crave something inside of her. "Please , Kara I need more!" Lena began to beg. Kara speed up her licks at Lena's core causing the pain to only grow as it felt like Lena's insides were twisting in on themselves. Lena then began to think about how it would feel when Kara finally slid her member inside her. Lena began whimpering mindlessly as she began fantasizing about the feeling of Kara knotting her. "Fuck Kara I need you to knot me! Please It is the only thing that will make this pain to go away!" Lena instinctually knew it was what she needed. Suddenly Lena felt her back hit the bed and Kara's mouth on her neck lapping at the still open wound on her right shoulder. "Pleas Kara!" Lena begged again.

"Be patient!" Kara commanded before biting Lena's neck and giving a growl that echoed the sentiment of her words. Lena just whimpered in need as she felt Kara's teeth once again begin to dig into her and break her skin. Kara didn't push much farther than just enough to break the skin this time, as soon as she tasted blood Kara released and licked at the wound slowly receiving disappointed whines from her omega who had actually been hoping for another mark higher on her neck; one that would be impossible to hide. "Good girl, now for your reward. " Kara whispered into Lena's ear as she undid her pants and allowed her member to be freed. Kara moaned at the feeling of her member no longer being painfully confined by her tight pants.

" Thank you!" Lena mouthed as she felt Kara begin to position herself at her needy entrance. Kara then began moving her hips slowly allowing herself to slide into Lena. Lena recoiled and began screaming in pleasure and pain as her walls stretched to accommodate Kara's member. Lena was not normally much for penetration but now that she was in heat it was everything she craved to be filled. Even though she desperately needed to be filled by Kara, Lena was very unprepared for anyone pushing inside of her , and much less prepared for such a well endowed alpha like Kara. Lena began screaming louder and louder as Kara stretched her insides more than Lena even though possible. "K-Kara! Please slower!" Lena begged.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kara apologized as she stopped pushing inside of Lena immediately. "I thought you liked it." Kara continued obviously feeling guilty and ashamed. In that moment Kara felt not only like she couldn't please her omega but like she had hurt her omega and she felt terrible for it.

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to penetration , especially not this much." Lena explained.

"No i'm sorry!" Kara replied beginning to pull herself out of Lena.

"Oh no please don't take it out!" Lena cried as she wrapped her legs around Kara's hips preventing Kara from pulling out anymore.

"I'm sorry I don't understand I thought I was hurting you." Kara replied.

"You just need to go slower Kara! Haha you aren't used to having one of those yet are you?" Lena joked.

"No I'm not!" Kara agreed dropping her head onto her omega's chest in frustration.

"It's ok Kara!" Lena said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders. "Mhmm C-Can you" Lena began as the pain began seeping back in.

"Oh i'm sorry!" Kara apologized as she moved her hips backwards slightly so that she would slip a little further out of Lena.

"No! Please don't take it out!" Lena cried needily. "I-I need more, J-Just slow please!" Lena begged.

A fire of lust lit behind Kara's eyes as she began pushing in as slowly as she could "Fuck you feel really good!" Kara moaned into Lena. It was hard for Kara to hold herself back from just plunging her whole length deep inside of Lena , especially with her body filled to the brim with the alpha hormones of her first rut. But Kara loved Lena, and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!" Lena moaned back. "Mhmm try slowly going in and out as you go slowly deeper." Lena requested.

"Ok" Kara agreed as she began slightly moving her hips back and forth as she gradually pushed deeper into Lena. " Fuck" Kara moaned as she felt herself inching deeper into her omega.

Lena giggeled. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Lena smiled at Kara knowingly.

"A-Amazing" Kara stammered out of breath.

"Just wait until you are all the way in!" Lena teased knowingly. Kara couldn't help but moan and push a little deeper at the thought. Lena jumped slightly in pleasure and pain at Kara's push. "Slow and steady Kara. Please!" Lena reminded.

"Sorry" Kara replied out of breath from fighting her alpha instincts to plunge the rest of the way inside of Lena. "Im almost all the way in" Kara informed Lena.

" Fuck thank god!" Lena moaned relieved. ""You feel great, but I can't take much more!" Lena said with a laugh as she felt Kara's hips push against hers informing her that Kara was finally all the way.

"Oh god you were right! This feels so good!" Kara moaned.

"Mhmm can you start moving? I'm really close!" Lena moaned needily , every ounce of omega in her body now showing on her face. "Please I need my alpha to fuck and knot me!" Lena begged.

Kara lost all the control she had been fighting to maintain at Lena's words. Kara began moving her hips as fast as she could without hurting Lena. Kara couldn't believe how amazing it felt thrusting her new appendage in and out of her omega. Kara quickly began to feel Lena clamp down around her. Kara began screaming in ecstasy as Lena got impossibly tighter around her. Kara couldn't even comprehend the pleasure she got from Lena clamping down around her. "Fuck Lena!" Kara moaned feeling her own climax approaching.

"Thank you Kara!" Lena moaned holding tight to Kara as her orgasm began to wind down.

"Lena ! Im I-Im" Kara began moaning as she speed up her thrusts even more. Lena noticed that Kara was getting close so she did her best to clamp down on Kara's member in order to push her over the edge."Fuck Lena!" Kara screamed as she thrust herself all the way in before she began to cum. Lena held tight to her alpha as she could feel Kara's member begin to shoot fluids into her. Something primal deep inside of Lena adored the sensation of Kara filling her insides. Lena couldn't help but begin to convulse in orgasm as she felt Kara continue to fill her up. Lena's orgasm and clamping down around Kara only caused more Kara to cum more inside of Lena. "Fuck , Kara that feels so good!" Lena moaned feeling herself being filled more and more by both Kara's seed and her knot which was now beginning to form.

"Oh my god!" You feel so good around my knot!" Kara moaned testing the seal her knot had inside of Lena's tight entrance.

"No! Don't do that! Don't you dare try to pull it out!" Lena growled.

Kara had no intention to remove her knot , but the idea of her omega ordering her made her test the seal again. "And If I were to try?" Kara teased.

"Then I would do this!" Lena flashed a devious smile as she clamped down around Kara's member.

Kara suddenly could feel herself cumming again, no where near as much as before but her member twitched and she came again. "What the hell was that!?" Kara asked confused.

"A fun trick that one Kryptonian in this room never discovered on her own!" Lena teased as she did it again.

"Fuck Ugh stop that!" Kara commanded after she came again.

"But it's so fun to tease my alpha!" Lena smiled as she did it again.

Kara moaned out of breath as she came yet again. "It feels too good!' Kara said breathing heavily.

"Aww are you really sure you want me to stop?" Lena asked clamping down again. As Kara came for a fifth time Lena could feel her insides becoming painfully full.

"Fuck that felt so good. But it's getting to be too much!" Kara said collapsing on top of her omega exhausted.

"Im done, Im sorry! Honestly i'm getting a little too full." Lena admitted.

"Good girl!" Kara praised relieved that Lena was done.

"Mhmm thank you. I needed my alpha!" Lena thanked with a kiss , knowing that calling Kara her alpha would please her.

"Mhmm such a good omega!" Kara moaned as she reached a hand up to scratch behind Lena's ear. "Now go to sleep my little omega." Kara ordered as she rested on top of Lena feeling the call of sleep.

"Yes Mistress" Lena agreed holding tight to her alpha as she fell asleep.

End of chapter 19

Author's note: I know It was kinda random to have Kara suddenly be an alpha and Lena suddenly be an omega , but don't worry it's not permanent! Also i will address it more in detail later. Idk i got the idea while writing the chapter where they talked to Clark and I immediately fell in love with the idea of them both becoming switches , so like that is gonna be a thing.

From: Guest

:I just discovered the fic today and definitely am obsessed! Keep it up!

From Jessica: Ack I'm so glad you like it! Thank you! I try to post a chapter a day so there will be more! Once again a big thank you to you and everyone who has commented so far , these stories are continuing because of all the commenters!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's note: what do you guys prefer? The smut , the story or fluff ? I know I don't write much fluff , and when I do it is more as a placeholder or just to make things seem to go at a more reasonable pace. But like what do yall prefer? Idk I enjoy writing each for different reasons, but like if there is an overwhelming preference for one over the other I can try to write that more. Also who likes Kara as a dom/alpha?

Lena woke up the next morning in more physical pain than she had ever remembered being in. Lena then noticed the heavenly smell of the girl who had rolled off of her in her sleep. Lena could not help but crawling on top of Kara and sniffing at her neck. Kara woke to the sound of Lena whining in pain as her nose was buried in Kara's neck right over her scent gland. "Fuck Kara you sound so good !" Lena whined with her hand firmly planted in between her thighs playing with her entrance. Lena was in so much pain she was shaking. "Kara how do you do it. Being in heat is Terrible ! I can't handle this ! It hurts so much!" Lena cried.

Kara could feel Lena's words go right to her growing cock as it suddenly became rock hard and begged to be shoved Inside the needy omega that was still sniffing at her neck. "Mhmm you smell pretty good yourself , you naughty little Omega!" Kara said with a wicked smile as she used her super speed to suddenly be behind the omega who was on her hands and knees.

"What did I do to make me to be a naughty omega?" Lena asked innocently?

"Oh I remember last night when I told you to stop forcing me to cum and someone completely ignored my order." Kara reminded as she thrust her member against Lena's leg knowing it would drive the omega insane with need to feel an alpha's member so close to her entrance.

"Fuck ! Mistress I'm so so sorry !" Lena apologized. "Please Mistresses it hurts so much I need you to fuck me again!" Lena begged as she pressed back against Kara.

Kara gave Lena's ass a hard smack earning a desperate moan from Lena. "Nope." Kara replied falling to the side and laying in the bed for a moment before she began getting up and putting her clothes back on.

"Wait Kara ! No you can't do this ! Please ! I will do anything ! I'm so sorry I didn't know that I upset my alpha so much . Please forgive me Mistress, I need you ! It hurts so much. I'm so sorry Mistress please!" Lena begged .

"Lena we are going to the DEO , we don't know what the fuck happened to me or how it affected you. " Kara explained.

"Kara please I need you ! What's wrong with fucking and then going to the DEO? Please I need it!"Lena begged.

"Lena for all we know I just knocked you up last night! Are you even on birth control?" Kara asked.

"No matter what I need you to cuddle me right now . Because you sound angry and i don't know what is wrong with me right now , but the idea that you are angry with me is currently breaking my heart and I need you." Lena asked trying to slow the pace of the argument.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course" Kara apologized getting back into bed and holding tight to her omega. "Better?" Kara asked holding tight to her omega.

"In still craving for you to fill me. But this does feel alot better thank you." Lena replied squeezing her alpha.

"So you never did reply to my question… are you on birth control?" Kara asked.

"No I'm not … I don't like guys , and I thought I was an alpha so there was no reason for me to be on it. But what if you did knock me up ? Seeing Clark yesterday , how happy he was. He was fucking glowing!" Lena looked down and clutched at her core. "I , I don't think I would mind that … I love you Kara , and I wouldn't mind starting a family with you. " Lena suggested.

"Aww! I - I think I would like that too , but also you are in heat and I'm not sure that I trust your heat addled brain with such a big decision. I have been in heat before and I know that it can come with an urge to procreate." Kara replied.

"I understand… but wouldn't it be amazing to have a kid to raise with Clark's ! Can't you imagine having a little baby that we can take to have playdates with Clark's baby." Lena suggested with wide eyes.

"Aww " Kara cooed at the thought. "Umm but … Lena … I have always fantasized of being a mother. I don't know why but I think I would want to be the biological mother. " Kara suggested worried it would upset Lena.

"I actually kinda understand, growing up as an alpha I always dreamed of being a biological father to a child." Lena agreed. " But right now I honestly just want a to have a child with you , I don't care which one of us supplies the sperm or the egg. " Lena admitted.

"Mhmm fuck Lena I love you!" Kara said before kissing Lena. " Oh fuck it , the DEO will be there whether we leave now or in an hour!" Kara groaned grabbing Lena and beginning to grind against her. Kara took a deep whiff of Lena's scent. "Fuck you smell good!" Kara moaned as continued rubbing herself against the naked Lena through her own clothes.

"Kara stop teasing me! It hurts I need you !" Lena pleaded.

"Aww poor little Omega need her alpha's cock inside of her already!" Kara chastised.

Lena began writhing in frustration under Kara. Lena hated how much she needed Kara , how weak her heat was making her. It was infuriating to her that she was once a strong and proud alpha but now she was a needy omega being forced to beg for relief. "Yes please I need you, it hurts so much , I feel so empty! I- I need to feel your knot grow inside of me, filling me up until it hurts!" Lena begged.

"Mhmm such a good omega!" Kara praised with a kiss.

Hearing Kara call her a good omega drove Lena mad with need. Lena knew that she must have only felt the beginnings of her heat on coming the night before . Lena could tell because the pain was much worse now than it had been the night before, that and unlike last night hearing an alpha praise her with such simple words like 'good omega' Kara had Lena melting under her. Lena couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would feel if Kara called her good girl while in this state. All of her alpha pride had evaporated just to be replaced with the needs and cravings of an omega. Lena needed her alpha close to her , to protect her , hold her tight , and them bury her knot deep inside of her.

Kara could tell that Lena was caught up in her words. "Aww so cute, I love seeing you so caught up in your omega cravings." Kara teased. "I bet all you can think about is how much you need me right now. Is that true?" Kara taunted.

Lena winced in embarrassment at Kara's knowing taunts. " Yes Kara … it's true. I need you ! Please!" Lena pleaded.

"Good girl!" Kara praised.

A flood of need and submission was released in Lina's mind and body as she heard Kara's words. "Fuck Kara I can't take it anymore!" Lena pleaded as her need grew more than she knew how to deal with. Lena couldn't help but scramble to undo Kara's pants to make there be one less layer blocking Kara from entering her.

Kara quickly stopped her needy omega by grabbing both of her hands and holding them down over her head with one hand."bad girl, you will wait until I decide to give that to you." Kara ordered with a kiss. Lena loved the feeling of Kara commanding her like that , but it only made the pain in her core grow. Kara lowered her head to Lena's neck and took a sniff searching for Lena's scent gland where the heavenly smell of an omega in pain was coming from. "Mhmm did you know you smell better and better the more you need it?" Kara asked.

"That's like alpha 101 Kara." Lena replied with a soft chuckle.

"You will not laugh at your alpha!" Kara commanded as she struck firmly at Lena's tit with her free hand. Lena cried out in pain and pleasure at Lena's slap at her chest. "I want you to repeat it to me ! You will not laugh at your alpha!" Kara ordered with another firm slap to Lena's chest.

"Owww ! Ah that hurts ! I'm sorry Kara ! I-i will not laugh at my alpha !" Lena replied under heavy breaths.

"Good girl , one more time ! " Kara commanded with another lighter slap.

"I will not laugh at my alpha!" Lena yelled obediently.

"Good girl!" Kara said with a kiss to Lena's lips. "now I will kiss it and make it all better!" Kara offered lovingly as she adjusted to begin kissing the breast that she had been slapping. Kara began with small love pecks but they quickly evolved into soft hickies all over Lena's breast.

"Fuck Kara , that feels really good!" Lena moaned as the hickies Kara was giving her grew in intensity. It didn't take long for all of the pleasure from Kara's hickies to be overwritten by the pain that grew more and more from in-between her legs. Kara had begun sucking softly at Lena's nipple as she simultaneously licked at it and humming happily when she realized how much Lena's scent had changed. Kara could tell her sense of smell was either becoming sharper or she was getting better at understanding the subtle variations in Lena's needy omega scent. Kara could now tell just how much pain Lena was in. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Kara apologized as she undid her pants and ripped off Lena's panties.

"Your sense of smell is still coming in isn't it?" Lena asked suspecting that Kara just realized how much pain her teasing was subjecting her to.

"Yeah I'm sorry!" Kara apologized as she positioned her erection at Lena's entrance.

"Don't you dare go slow this time !" Lena teased as she bucked her hips.

"Mhmm don't you dare double back on that!" Kara replied with a devilish smile as she thrust herself all the way inside of Lena's tight slit.

"Fuck!" Lena cried out in pain as Kara ripped into her. Kara paused for a moment leaving her length inside of Lena. "Don't stop!" Lena pleaded as the pain of being stretched so suddenly abated and the pain of her heat crept back in.

"That's my Good girl!" Kara praised as she began to move in and out of Lena.

"Mhmm thank you !" Lena moaned as she moved her head to kiss Kara.

Kara didn't wait to begin kissing her omega back as she continued to plunge herself In and out of Lena. Kara began growling as the kiss between them grew deeper and more passionate. "Fuck you taste good" Kara moaned as their lips parted momentarily only to be hastily reunited. Lena just whimpered in response, loving the sensation of Kara filling her up as they kissed. Kara began to nip at Lena's lip as they kissed , harder and harder and occasionally pulling on Lena's lower lip as she bit it.

"Fuck I love the feeling of your teeth against my skin!" Lena moaned as her lip was caught firmly between Kara's teeth. Kara then began to slip her tongue inside of Lena's mouth , exploring every inch of Lena tasting her and loving every second of it. Kara's growl returned with a vengeance, Kara's deep and powerful growl spoke commandingly to Lena on an instinctual level. Lena knew that the growl ment that Kara owned her and that she would forever take care of Lena; the omega that she loved. Lena gave an appreciative whimper as the pleasure began to overtake her. Lena began to lose herself in the sensation of Kara's growl coating her ears , saturating her mind, the feeling of being filled by Kara's member , and the taste of Kara exploring her mouth.

Kara broke the just as she began to ask " Can I mark you again? The two I gave you last night… they are too easy to cover. " Kara requested.

"Oh fuck please mark me again! Please!" Lena begged.

" Good girl!" Kara praised loving the feeling of Lena begging for her to mark her against. Kara quickly placed her teeth against Lena's neck. "Here?" Kara asked.

"Higher! I don't want to have the option to hide this one" Lena answered , knowing that the higher it would be , the more painful it would be , but she didn't care. Lena needed everyone she ever met to know that she was owned by the woman she loved.

Kara shifted her head higher , dragging her teeth along Lena's flesh , still all the while pumping in and out of Lena slowly. "here?" Kara asked again.

"Yes please ! That's perfect!" Lena moaned in agreement. Kara slowly began to press her teeth into Lena's neck. As she dug her teeth deeper into Lena's neck Kara also speed up her thrusts. "Oh thank you!" Lena moaned as she felt Kara begin to pierce her skin. Lena then felt Kara's tongue lapping up the blood that began to leak into her mouth as she heard Kara begin to hum happily at the taste. Kara didn't let up any pressure after breaking the skin this time, she kept pressing down and brushing her tongue softly against Lena's skin sending shocks of pleasure through Lena's body each time she did. "Fuck Kara I g-getting" Lena took in a sharp breath before she could finish "close!" Lena yelled as she could feel her endurance waning. Kara growled happily as she bit down harder and pushed herself as deep inside Lena as she could reaching her own climax at the same moment that Lena did. Lena held tight to her alpha as she continued cumming relishing the feeling of Kara releasing her fluids into her. Once Kara's knot had formed Kara collapsed on top of Lena. "Oh god thank you! I needed that!" Lena thanked.

"Mhmm good girl!" Kara moaned kissing Lena's chest and scratching behind Lena's ear.

"I love you so much Kara!" Lena said smiling. "Mhmm also your Knot feels so good!" Lena moaned as she clamped down on Kara forcing Kara to cum again.

"Fuck , you bitch!" Kara moaned as she came again. "Warn me next time you do that!" Kara ordered with a growl.

"Hehe but it's so fun!" Lena laughed.

"Didn't I just punish you for laughing at your alpha?" Kara reminded.

"Aww come on Kara " Lena said pouting and making the best sad puppy dog eyes she could.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn adorable?" Kara said with a kiss.

"Hmph Love you too Kara" Lena smiled.

Author's note: Hey If there is anything anyone has any imput on, Complaints/ requests give me a heads up in the comments! If there is anything that is missing or particularly annoying , or even just something you particularly like I wanna know so I can make my stories better. I'm always reading other omegaverse stories for ideas and ways to make my stories better or my smut hotter (Insert devilish laugh here) But I imagine getting feedback from readers would be a more efficient process lol. I try to respond to every comment as I see them and I put it under the Author's notes in each chapter. and If i ever miss anyone's comment please give me a heads up and i will get back to you!

Ps: For Ao3- how do i get my stories not to look like a wall of text ? A Lot of people have complained and I don't know how to fix it :( To anyone it irritates , in the meantime until it gets fixed , to the best of my knowledge it isn't a problem, on Fan fiction - my story have the same name and my profile name is the same- hopefulbadger is pretty reliably my name on any site where I have a username. Sorry it has been a problem for so long but I don't know how to fix it

From: Guest

:I really love this! Can't wait for the next chapter

From Jessica: Well you didn't have to wait long :P , Sorry this response did not get in with chapter 21. I checked the reviews just after i posted the chapter. I'm glad you like it ! Like i've said before I'm really striving to put out at least a chapter a day! Hope you like where the story is going/ headed! And thank you so much for your comment!

From: Guest

:Loving this 3

From Jessica: I'm glad you are loving it ! Thank you so much for your comment , it means alot!

Too Tired To Think Of A Name (A03)

I'm so confuse yet slightly hot and bothered. I read this story in a day and I'm craving for more. The idea is great; there are way too less of Supergirl stories in an Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe, so this story is a nice addition.

I'm slightly bothered by the way the paragraphs are so close to each other that they look like a giant wall of text but aside from that, I enjoy the story. Love Kara and Lena's interactions, Clark and Lois being amusing and Alex and Maggie being the little shits that they are.

With that said, excuse me while I go sit in the corner pressing - breaking - the F5 button to all of the stories I follow, now including this one.

From Jessica: I'm so glad you liked it! Lol I totally understand, that was completely how I felt when I found the whole omegaverse thing ! I absolutely love omegaverse smut like way too much. ( to the point that i've written about 100,000 words of omegaverse stories in the past month lol) Ive said it before but idk if people read responses to other comments than their own , so i tend to repeat myself , i try to post once a day , and i'm trying to keep my posts over 2-3 thousand words. I'm gonna put this in an author's note too , but do you know how to fix the text wall thing ? I don't lol. ( short of going through every story I have written and hitting enter after every line, which i'm sorry but that is just too much work now, like i said earlier about 100,000 words in past month lol) If anyone has any suggestions please give them to me and i will fix that problem as fast as i can. And yeah Supergirl needs moire omegaverse stories! I wanna write more but i'm so caught up in this story lol. I also plan to write more omegaverse stories for Flash, the 100, and Arrow when i get a chance but It's taking forever to finish this story cause I am so invested in writing more of it now lol. Also If you enjoyed the Clark and Lois interactions there is a whole nother story that i wrote that focuses on them. I understand that because that one is a lot more hetero people might not be as interested , but i liked how it turned out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"We really do have to go to the DEO though" Kara reminded as she slipped out of Lena once her knot had finally deflated enough to allow her to do so.

"Yeah , totally i'm completely ok with going , just i really needed that first!" Lena replied with a soft kiss.

"Mhm good , how do you feel now ? Better?" Kara asked getting out of bed as she realized that she would be needing a change of pants due to precum stains,

"Amazing! Much better thank you!" Lena answered getting out of bed and grabbing Kara in an embrace.

"Good , I'm glad." Kara kissed Lena before stepping back and gesturing to the stains on her pants "Do you have any bottoms I can borrow? It might be a little awkward flying over to the DEO with such … Noticeable stains." Kara laughed. "Is this normal?" Kara questioned worried about how many pairs of pants she may ruin if she stays an alpha permanently.

"Yeah totally, I have a great flowy skirt that would look great on you!" Lena answered walking towards her closet. "And i wouldn't call that normal , but i wouldn't call the amount you came normal either." Lena yelled from her walk in closet stressing the word normal both times. "I'm gonna blame that on your being Kryptonian for now, cause like yeah that in general is normal , but never that much." Lena continued walking out of her closet fully clothed with a skirt and a matching top for Kara in hand along with a spare pair of panties. "This top just goes so much better with the skirt. Also these are yours. You have left your panties at my place more than a couple times." Lena finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much Lena." Kara said stripping down. "It's so weird that it just shoots out like that." Kara said pausing to look at her clit once she had no clothes on.

Lena had never really cared about that function of her body when she had been an alpha , it was just a thing that happened to her. But now that she was an omega in heat just the thought of Kara's clit growing made her weak in the knees. "Mhmm it's hot is what it is!" Lena moaned approaching Kara.

"I would love to go again but if we are going to make it out to Metropolis to help Clark then we need to leave for the DEO now." Kara reminded as she began getting dressed. "You ready to go?" Kara asked as she finished getting dressed.

"Yup!" Lena replied with a nod.

Kara quickly grabbed Lena and began to fly the both of them off to the DEO. "So you mentioned something about the amount that I came not being normal?" Kara asked feeling her alpha pride kick in at the thought that she was extra verile.

Lena began to grow embarrassed quickly. " Well.. umm yeah. It was a lot more.. Than most alphas ya know."Lena answered growing red as a beet.

"Mhmm say it!" Kara ordered growling in pleasure.

"UUgh you are such a dumb alpha!" Lena groaned giving Kara a playful punch.

"You really shouldn't hit someone who is very literally flying you somewhere." Kara chastised.

"Oh like you would allow any harm to befall your omega!" Lena teased.

Kara growled protectively. "You are right." Kara gave up arguing.

"But I will keep it in my back pocket that you like the idea of me commenting on that for the next time we have some fun together." Lena mentioned.

"Good girl!" Kara praised as she descended towards the DEO building.

Kara and Lena walked in and quickly found Alex and Maggie talking with J'onn about a case that Maggie had somehow got wrangled in on.

"Hey guys!" Kara called to the three of them.

"Yeah hey guys , we need some help." Lena echoed Kara as she held tight to her alpha for the security and comfort that she could only get by holding tight to her alpha.

"Whats wro-" Alex began but got interupted by a scent that she caught. Alex began sniffing vigorously allowing her nose to lead her towards Kara and Lena. "What the hell?" Alex asked as she circled the two sniffing them up and down. "Since when are you …. And you a… ?" Alex questioned confused.

"Since uh about last night?" Kara answered.

"What the fuck? Why?" How?" Maggie asked as she smelled it .

"That's kinda why we are here." Lena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah last night something happened and I got crazy protective. Then umm … really .. uugh into Lena" Kara continued trying to dance around admitting that she got crazy horny. "Then Lena started going into heat." Kara exained.

"This is … worrying " J'onn piped in. "This means that something about Kara's biology is interacting with Lena's.

"Well that's not too crazy, bonded Alpha/omega pairs naturally interact with each other on a biological level. Their hair/rut cycles begin to sync the moment they bond. Maybe … maybe this is just another form of that?" Alex suggested as she continued circling the bonded pair.

"Yeah this could actually be a natural reaction of Lena's body to Kara's alpha rutting pheromones." Maggie agreed.

Lena held tight to her alpha worried about what all of this meant. "It's ok girl! Everything will be ok!" Kara comforted her omega, holding her tight. Lena whimpered softly into her alpha's chest looking for some solace.

"Yup you are definitely an alpha!" Maggie said pointing to Kara.

"And you are definitely an omega." Alex said motioning to Lena.

"So what should we do? Are there any tests we should do?" Kara asked still holding tight to her omega.

"Yes ! I want MRIs for both of you and it would be advisable to take blood samples from each of you." J'onn ordered.

"Cool , umm we were wondering about something else… is .. umm"Kara tried to explain embarrassed. "Can either of us conceive? Specifically with each other? We were wondering if that was a possibility."

"Oh umm yes , we can look Into that too." J'onn replied unsure of what to say.

A couple hours of tests later

"so it seems that Alex and Maggie's hypothesis was correct, however we are not entirely sure when or if Kara will change back into an omega. But we do have our theories. And we don't really know what caused the change. As for the other questions you had , it seems Lena's biology is actively becoming more capable of bearing children. A normal alpha female has internal testes and an uterus that is smaller than that of other females. This Normally leads to a much lower fertility rate in alpha females Lena's testes seem to have gone dormant now that she is an omega and her uterus seems to be changing to that of a normal omega females; more capable and fertile than that of any other female. So Lena should has every reason to be fully fertile. Now when it comes to Kara , you seem to have the system of a fully functioning alpha and Omega. Our best guess is that you will enter your heat just as scheduled. We have no idea if it will turn you back to an omega or not. But either way you should be both fully fertile and potent." J'onn explained in as technical terms as he could.

While he was talking Alex leaned in and whispered in Kara's ear " so tell me more , you two are looking to have kids!?" Alex asked excitedly

"Yeah we talked about it and we think we are ready , but we aren't totally Sure " Kara explained.

"Well I want to know if I'm gonna be an aunt!" Alex insisted.

"You , Maggie and Clark will be the first to know when we are ready to tell people!" Kara informed.

"Anything else, questions?" J'onn asked.

"No I think we are good !" Kara replied looking towards her omega for confirmation.

"Yeah I'm good." Lena agreed.

Kara looked down and checked her phone to notice that Clark had texted her a couple times.

Yesterday

Clark: when do you guys want to come over tomorrow?

Clark : umm I know I'm pregnant so my sense of smell might be off , but since when are you and alpha and Lena an omega?

10 minutes ago

Clark: I'm ready for you two to drop by Metropolis to help build my nest whenever you are.

Kara: ack sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday, we can explain when we get there , leaving now!

"Off to Clark? " Kara asked

"Off to Clark! " Lena agreed with a smile

End of chapter 21

Author's note: omg who else fell in love when they saw Lena flash those sad eyes in tonight's episode. Omg my heart I love Lena so much. /3

Also that feeling when your otp starts talking about otps

Ps: There might not be a chapter up tomorrow I'm thinking of going back and fixing all of my editing fuck ups tomorrow so this is easier to read for everyone! And If I do that I might not finish a chapter tomorrow , I will still try tho!

From: Kara Luthor (Guest)

Kara Luthor:There are a couple of spelling mistakes. Other than that I love it!

From Jessica: I plan to go back through the whole story again once it is over and fix the errors. Im shit at proof reading and even worse when it's fresh in my mind. Lol sorry! But i'm glad you love it!

Natalie on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Hey! Loving the omega lena and alpha Kara! Hopefully we can see some super babies in the near future? :)

From Jessica:haha yeah , its totally gonna happen soonish :P and thank you so much for your comment!

Louhaught on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I like a good story with the smut so that's good. I would like to see a kid come out of this at some point. Other fics like this never get that far so I would like to see that happen.

From Jessica: Totally gonna happen soonish. Idk y but I love nesting as a thing (I think because I just appreciate the idea of like a safe isolated corner that you can call your own and run to when you feel like shit) , so literally everyone who ends up pregnant in this story is gonna nest hella hard lol. Awesome cause there is both story and smut currently on the way lol!

\

A on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Y'all : paragraphs

Mr : Sanvers. Where's sanvers ?

From Jessica: you see them in this chapter! I know it's not enough tho lol ! They will be more involved soon hopefully… There might be a baby fever going around :P

Louhaught on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I liked the switch it's like supergirl is an alpha but Kara is an omega

From Jessica: I'm glad you like it ! I totally love characters being switches and the whole idea kinda came from a OliX Roy arrow fic I read recently, It's called no regrets: an unexpected love on Ff. It was so great and super hot. Anyone who likes omegaverse and MM pairings should totally read it! In that fic the omega and alpha rutting/heat cycles link up fro bonded pairs so that kinda inspired Kara's alpha to cause Lena to become an omega.

shadowclub on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

It needs paragraphs otherwise it's a literal block of text.

From Jessica: Ok I will try that? Idk I thought I was doing paragraphs lol. Shows How much i remember from high school and how much i bullshitted my way through freshman comp :P


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It didn't take long for Kara and Lena to arrive at Clark and Lois's home. Kara knocked on the door holding her omega tight. "You OK girl? " Kara asked as she noticed that Lena had begin shaking.

"I - I havnt been here since before it happened." Lena answered , still shaking in Kara's arms. "I'm sorry I feel so weak and scared. These two were my best friends, they meant the world to me. I spent the past two years doing everything I could to try to get over this… and i- it's just really hard on me to be back after so long." Lena explained as she began to shake more violently.

"Aww girl it will be ok! They won't hurt you! I won't let them. I'm here for you girl." Kara comforted rubbing her hand on Lena's back in an attempt to calm and comfort her omega.

The door then cracked open and Lois appeared. "Lena ! Clark told me he talked to you! I'm so glad!" Lois exclaimed as she went to hug Lena before she realized that Lena was shaking violently. "Oh god Lena are you ok?" Lois questioned worriedly.

"She is just scared… you two did a number on her!" Kara growled.

"You are right I'm so sorry." Lois said stepping backwards as her hands shot up to cover her mouth. "Come in , Lena should sit down. I will get Clark." Lois replied turning around and running upstairs to Clark who was hiding in his nest. Lena didn't notice but Kara could see tears welling up in Lois's eyes as she turned around and walked away. Kara felt a little guilty for snapping at Lois but Kara couldn't control herself her inner alpha fueled her with rage as she saw the pain Lois inflicted on Lena. "It's gonna be ok girl , let's get you on the couch over there. " Kara suggested helping Lena over to the couch.

Once over to the couch Lena laid down and rested her head on Kara's lap. "Thank you Kara I'm sorry. I feel so weak , I don't know how to deal with it . But you make it a lot better."

"Welcome to being an omega." Kara said scratching behind Lena's ear and kissing her forehead. "I will protect you my little omega." Kara comforted. After a while Kara began to worry she had been too hard on Lois. " Was I too mean to her?" Kara asked worried. "My alpha just got the better of me and I snapped at her." Kara continued.

"Honestly yeah it sounded kinda harsh. But honestly it ment alot to me. You have been so protective and it means the world to me , especially now that I'm an omega. " Lena replied.

"I'm glad that you appreciate it. I like protecting you " Kara said holding Lena tight. Lena hummed in comfort at Kara's touch until they could see Lois and Clark heading down the stairs.

Meanwhile

When Lois saw Lena at first she was so happy. Her best friend who she hadn't seen in almost two years! Clarke and Lena had finally made up and Lois was so excited to see her friend again! Then she noticed how much Lena was shaking and when she heard Kara's words they broke her heart. Kara was right! Lena left her best friend alone to think that she hated her because for so long because Lois thought that Lena had been in on Lex's deceit. Lois ran up to Clark who was hidden away in the beginnings of his nest , so far it was just a number of plushies with a blanket laid down on the floor of their closet. "Clark" Lois called to him once she entered the closest.

Clark was laying on the floor with one hand held again his core, trying to comfort the life growing inside of him. "Hey love! What's wrong you sound upset?" Clark asked worried. Lois threw herself on to the floor next to her pregnant omega. Clark then could see that his alpha was crying. "Oh Lois , what is it?" Clark asked again resting his free hand on his lovers cheek.

"Kara and Lena are here." Lois sniffed. "Do you know how bad we hurt her? She was shaking Clark! She can barely stand up she is so worried by seeing us. We hurt her so much! " Lois sobbed.

"Lois , you remember what we decided right ?" Clark reminded.

"I can't hurt her anymore! I'm so afraid we will hurt her more by trying to fix things." Lena cried as she spoke.

"It's gonna be ok , she will be ok." Clark took Lois's hand and held it again his core "this is for this one! Our child deserves to have her in their life." Clark reminded.

"I know , and I want my friend back too , but i don't know how to face her anymore!" Lois replied still crying.

"Lena it will be ok. I will go down with you , and we can just talk for a bit. If it's too much you don't have to come with us to the nesting store , you can wait here and prep yourself to see her again." Clark offered.

"Ok , thank you Clark , how are you the calm one ? You are pregnant!" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged before he helped Lois up and walked down the stairs with her. "Hey girls!" Clark called to Lena and Kara who were waiting on the couch.

"Hey Clark! And I'm sorry Lois , I'm still getting used to having alpha instincts. I was really harsh to you and I'm sorry." Kara apologized.

"Thanks that means a lot. I know we really hurt Lena and we are both really sorry. But we really want you back in lives. We made a mistake when we judge you without talking to you first, I'm so sorry." Lois apologized.

"Thank Lois."Lena thanked from Kara's lap. "I never stopped wanting you guys in my life , I've missed you two so much!" Lena admitted tearing up.

Clark and Lois quickly ran over and grabbed Lena in a hug. "We missed you too!" they both yelled back in agreement.

Clark then turned to Kara "get in here !" Clark insisted.

"Oh ok I mean if you insist" Kara joked before eagerly jumping in on the hug.

Once the hug finally broke up and the two couples were resting with their partner on opposite ends of the couch Kara asked "so, how's my little second cousin doing in there?"

"Oh Kara we are the last of our kind! You might as well call them your niece or nephew! And Lois and I would want them to call Lena their aunt anyways." Clark offered.

"Awww" Lena's eyes lit up at the honorary title of aunt. "I love you guys ! " Lena exclaimed launching herself across the couch to hug them again.

"We love you too!" Lois and Clark answered.

Once Lena returned to the warm arms of her alpha Kara asked "so where are we going to get stuff for Clark's nest ? And when should we leave?"

"There are actually stores that cater specifically to omegas who are pregnant and craving to nest! And we can leave now ? Everyone ready? Oh also lius did you enar to come?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I think I'm good to come with. If that is ok with Lena?" Lois asked.

"Lois you and I are sitting together on the car ride cause I have two years to catch up on and catch you up on!" Lena ordered.

"Yay" Lois replied with a huge smile.

The four of them then headed off to the car. Lena and Lois quickly claimed the back seat in order to catch up with each other. Clark motioned for the driver's seat and Kara stopped him"Clark you're pregnant! I can drive!"

"I'm pregnant ont drunk! I can drive!" Clark assured.

"Fine, But you are staying five miles below the speed limit baby cousin!" Kara teased.

"I'm the man of steel Kara I think i will be fine even if we get in a car accident" Clark reminded. "And I have lived longer than you!" Clark argued.

"Five miles under the speed limit!" Kara yelled walking over to the passenger side.

"Uugh" Clark groaned.

"Lois can you tell your omega to stick five miles under the speed limit? He won't listen to me." Kara asked Lois.

"That was low Kara" Clark argued.

"She is right you should go slow hun!" Lois agreed.

"You people are the worst!" Clark griped fastening his seatbelt. " Also while we are on the topic of alphas and omegas, what the hell is going on with the two of you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I know it's been a couple of years but I distinctly remember you being a particularly proud Alpha!" Lois teased Lena.

"You don't have any experience with this i take it?" Kara asked Clark.

"No I haven't spontaneously turned into an alpha." Clark replied laughing.

"Well, you didn't tell me Kryptonians could become omega's either, it was worth asking! But We don't really know what caused it, just the day you came by Lena was particularly vulnerable and my normally protective personality kicked in and by the time you were there even though I didn't realize it till later my inner alpha was beginning to get a hold of me and my actions. Probably why I had you up against that wall?" Kara explained.

"What about another alpha having you against a wall?" Lois began growling loudly.

"I was angry at him for hurting my omega!" Kara gave a menacing growl in response that silenced Lois quickly. "So I pushed him against a wall." Kara finished matter of factly.

"Oh.. Ok. as long as you didn't hurt him." Lois replied getting less angry.

"I'm fine, Lois." Clark assured.

"Fine." Lois said giving up on being angry.

"But just all of a sudden you were an alpha and Lena was an omega?" Clark asked Kara.

"Pretty much. I guess there was a delay before Lena became an omega. We went to the DEO and they suggested that it was because we are mated and that syncs out heat/ rut cycles, so when I began to rut, Lena got thrown into heat as a reaction to her matted partner rutting." Kara explained.

"Makes sense!" Clark shrugged.

"So how is suddenly living from the other side?"Lois asked with a chuckle.

"Hard to keep control of myself!" Kara griped. "My inner alpha is really demanding!" Kara noted.

"They all are." Lois mentioned with another laugh. "Im sure You will get used to it and get better control!" Lois assured.

"I love the comfort being withKara gives me now , but feeling weak and fragile isn't super fun." Lena explained.

"Aww poor girl, I hope you get more used to it!" Clark sympathized.

"Im sure I will. Just frustrating for now." Lena said with a shrug.

"Would you guys mind sending more stuff if you go back to normal?" Clark asked. "I just feel like having some of each version of you two in my nest." Clark explained.

"Yeah, sure that's totally fine!" Kara replied.

"Yup fine with me too!" Lena agreed.

"Thanks guys!" Clark thanked.

"So any ideas for what you want for your nest?" Lena asked.

"I have heard a lot of omegas like to grab couch cushions, and that seems like a comfy idea ! But I don't want to take apart the couch for my nest Haha" Clark laughed. Also I have been craving a couple really soft blankets. Other than that I am just thinking I will grab whatever grabs my eye." Clark explained.

"Oh sounds good!" Kara said supportively.

"Thanks for coming with guys! It means alot!" Clark thanked.

"No problem" Kara replied.

"I'm glad just to see my friends again!" Lena said almost still in shock that she was with her friends again.

"Well I love you, and It's my kid too haha, I wanna make sure you are comfortable, especially while they are in there." Lois added.

"Thanks" Clark said with a smile as he turned into a parking lot. "Here!"

The four of them quickly made their way into the store and found a number of extremely soft blankets, a number of couch cushions that Clark liked, more plushies, a couple dorm pillows , and an assortment of regular pillows that were fluffy and soft. Clark's face lit up at each soft thing that they threw into the shopping cart. Once they got back to the car They could barely fit everything into the car. The ride back to Clark and Lena's was incredibly cramped and no one appreciated to as much as Clark who sat in the back seat surrounded by his favorite fluffy and soft items from the store. Clark happily hummed the whole ride home while everyone else was too cramped for comfort.

"Thank you guys so much !" Clark thanked as they pulled into the driveway.

Kara quickly flew everything to the entrance of the closet where Clark wanted his nest. "Everything is waiting right there for you Clark !" Kara informed returning to the car where everyone else was still sitting.

"Aww I really liked being surrounded by all the fluffy stuff." Clark sighed getting out of the car.

"Clark we are going to build your nest right now!" Lois reminded.

"Oh yeah… I'm a little out of it." Clark said blushing and rubbing his stomach.

Lena moved closer to Kara and whispered in her ear "I'm entirely ok with you being the one to get pregnant if you end up an omega again."

"Deal!" Kara agreed hastily. "But in the meantime" Kara began as she grabbed Lena by her hips and began to force Lena to grind her ass against Kara's crotch.

"Someone's still getting used to rutting." Lena teased before they were both interrupted by Clark.

"You two are thinking of having kids too!?" Clark yelled excitedly as he ran to give both girls a huge hug.

"We have been talking about it yeah." Lena admitted blushing

"A little more than Talking." Kara teased pushing herself into Lena.

"Bad alpha! Save it for later." Lena scolded as she felt the pain begin to return informing her it had been too long since she had been taken.

"Well I would love for this one to have a cousin of their own to grow up with!" Clark explained.

"Yeah that's what we were thinking too actually" Kara mentioned as they all began heading up the stairs to the bedroom.

"So Clark what are you thinking about how you want to set up the nest?" Lois asked.

"Well I think I want a base of the couch cushions. And then a blanket on top of them. Lois is it ok if we steal one of the blankets off of our bed for the base of the nest ? I want it to smell like you." Clark asked.

"Of course" Lois replied ripping a blanket off of the bed.

"I love you" Clark cheered resting his head on his alpha's shoulder.

"Aww" Kara cooed holding her omega tight.

"I love you too" Lena whispered to her alpha.

"Good girl" Kara whispered back to her omega with a kiss.

It took a moment for the two couples to stop clinging on to each other, and once they were done they began assembling the nest. They placed the couch cushions on the floor of the corner of the closet followed by the blanket from the bed.

"What now Clark?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Hmmh I was thinking a circle of pillows to curl up in and the. And then I was just thinking a couple piles of plush assorted by person in groups of alpha or omega scent." Clark suggested.

"Sounds good!" Kara replied cheerfully before hastily forming the nest for him.

"Aww thanks Kara!" Clark thanked.

"Try it out!" Lois urged with a light push to Clark's ass.

Clark blushed intensely as she stepped towards his nest. "Thanks guys." He thanked before turning around in circles a couple times and plopping himself down on his new nest.

"Hmph you need at least one more blanket!" Lois suggested laying one of the new extremely soft blankets on top of him.

"Thanks that is better!" Clark then grabbed a plushie that Lois had sented for him. Clark hummed as he held the plush tight and sniffed deeply at his owners scent. Clark continued to fidget for a moment , grabbing a pillow and placing it behind him , then another which he placed between his legs. Finally he placed a number of scented plushies around him. Once he stopped squirming Clark gave the happiest hum any other the girls had ever heard. All of the girls cooed over Clark's hum and happy smile.

"I think he is asleep." Lois whispered. Lois them gestured for them all to be quiet as they headed down the stairs when they heard Clark stir.

"No , guys come in here! I want the whole nest to smell like you three!" Clark said half asleep as he gestured for the rest of them to come rest with him.

The girls shrugged as if to say this is odd but I'm not gonna argue with what the pregnant omega wants. Lois cuddled up next to Clark while Kara and Lena laid down about a foot away from Clark on top of some blankets. They all fell asleep quickly and woke up a couple hours later. "Thanks guys that really means alot. The nest smells perfect now!" Clark thanked hunkering down into his nest. "You guys should go do something! I'm still kinda tired so I'm gonna rest here for a while." Clark suggested.

"Ok if you are sure babe?" Lois said with a kiss to Clark's cheek.

"I'm sure thank you all so much!" Clark thanked again.

Lena and Kara said "ok sleep well Clark!" In unison before all three girls walked downstairs towards the couch.

"So what do you two want to do ?" Lois asked Kara and Lena as she sat down on the couch.

"Mhmm who is getting hungry? We could pick up something for Clark on the way back!" Kara suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good! We actually haven't eaten yet today have we Kara!" Lena laughed. "What is your and Clark's favorite place? I haven't been in town for almost a year now so I'm not sure what's good anymore." Lena asked Lois.

"There is a really nice place where my sister yusto work walking distance from here? It's both of our favorite! And I know exactly what to bring back to him." Lois suggested.

"Yeah sounds good!" Kara agreed.

After the three of them got ready and headed out towards the restaurant Lena brought up a question to Lois. "Hey Lois! Do you remember the small box that Lex gave you that last christmas we were together?"

"Yeah, the last nice thing he did for us. Why, what about it?" Lois asked.

"It was Kryptonite right?" Lena asked. "To clarify I didn't know until yesterday. Lex never told me about any of his extracurricular activities until he was already in jail." Lena explained.

"Lena I know that now. You don't have to worry anymore!" Lois reassured with a hug. The hug shocked Lena because it just made her feel more hollow, and like Lois was all the more likely to disappear from her life again. "And Yeah. Clark tell you about it yesterday when he saw you two?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. He told me. Do you know anything about it? Where he got it? If he had more?" Lena asked.

"No all he told us is that it wouldn't hurt Clark and instead it would just remove his powers. Why?" Lois asked.

"Well someone supplied you father with the same type of Kryptonite in order to rebuild a Kryptonian killing robot. And there is good reason to suspect that he is working with either my brother or my mother to get it." Lena explained as she watched rage build up in Lois's eyes.

"No That's not possible! He would never work with a convicted criminal. Why do you suspect this Lena?" Lois asked clearly conflicted.

"Well We have three samples that share the same qualities, two of which are known to have originated from the hands of either my mother or my brother. The third was found inside of Red Tornado, the robot your father helped build twice, both times specifically with the intention of killing Kryptonians." Lena explained.

"Fuck. I will talk to him. He has been getting more and more xenophobic recently , but I can't believe that he would go that far. I can't let myself believe that he would go that far!" Lois said getting more and more frustrated and distraught.

"I'm sorry" Lena apologized.

"No thank you for telling me. I would rather know than not know!" Lois assured.

"How about we try and forget about this for awhile and just get a tasty meal and bring some back to Clark!" Kara piped in attempt to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah good idea Kara. And all the easier to execute because we are here!" Lois exclaimed pointing towards the restaurant in front of them.

"Oh I'm excited!" Lena smiled happily.

"I'm just hungry" Kara mentioned.  
"Haha, Did you two know that this was where Clark and I had both our first and second dates?" Lois mentioned.

"Aww so cute!" Lena and Kara replied together.

Author's note: Who is against me exploring Lena having mental illness(es) in this fic? I have already mentioned that she has PTSD, but also that she has dealt with and moved past it for the most part. But currently I'm considering exploring her character having Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD)? I'm just considering it rn, but I think it might be compelling for her character and more than that I honestly just feel like the way I have written her, and with the things that have happened to her That she actually would/does have BPD. Idk, also BPD is something that I personally suffer from so , like I wouldn't just be writing about something I know nothing about. But I would love some feedback on this idea. Like if a significant amount of comments say yes or no then that is what I will go with. Also I have regularly considered having Kara discover a series of self harm scars somewhere on Lena's body in this story. And I am just not sure if it would be better to save that type of a story for another fic or not. ( It's probably not gonna happen in this fic! But I have considered it a number of times) Also again that is a thing I have personal experience with so I wouldn't be writing about something I don't know anything about. Also as always please review and leave constructive criticism!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's note: The add on fic continues to be extremely relevant and intertwined with the story of this fic. If you haven't read it you will probably end up getting even more confused. Just saying.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Lena said placing her napkin on the table.

"Haha I'm glad you like it!" Lois laughed.

"Mhmm yeah really good!" Kara agreed grabbing her omega and holding her close. Lena all but melted into Kara's touch. Lena's inner omega loves the physical contact between herself and her alpha as she began to rest her head against Kara.

"Here is your spaghetti and meatballs to go!" The waitress announced as she passed the table dropping a box as she continued moving by.

"Thank you!" Lois called to the waitress as she continued walking away.

"Back to Clark?" Lena asked.

"Yup!" Lois agreed as they all began to get up and leave the restaurant.

"Is clark doing ok? He seems to be sleeping a lot!" Kara asked Lois worriedly.

"Well to the best of my knowledge pregnancy is just rather hard on omegas. Also pregnancy in general seems to be rather taxing." Lois explained.

"Mhmm makes sense." Kara replied nodding.

"Honestly i'm pretty ok with it, I really love taking care of my omega and that urge to take care of him is like a thousand times stronger now that he is pregnant." Lois explained.

"Aww yeah that makes sense!" Lena cooed thinking about either her taking care of Kara or Kara taking care of her.

The trip back to Clark and Lois's was quick and once they arrived Lois went upstairs to check up on her pregnant omega. "Hey Clark?" Lois asked approaching Clark's nest.

"Come in!" Clark replied from inside the closet.

"Hey babe, we brought back some food for you!" Lois informed Clark as she walked into his nest and slowly began to lie down next to her omega. "How are you feeling babe?" Lois asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"Im feeling alot better. And food sounds great! What did you get me?" Clark asked excited by the prospect of food.

"Spaghetti and meatballs from the place around the street! I know it's your favorite 1" Lois smiled before kissing her omega.

"Aww thank you! You are the best, you take such good care of me!" Clark thanked holding close to his alpha as he craved her touch.

"Aww Good boy!" Lois praised. "Lena and Kara are waiting downstairs, would you like to spend some more time together before they go home , or are you all peopled out for the day?" Lois asked.

"Umm I think I am up to hang out with everyone for a bit longer." Clark answered as he began to get up.

"Cool! Your food is waiting downstairs with them." Lois mentioned as she helped Clark get up and she walked downstairs with him.

"Hey guys!" Kara called to the two of them headed down the stairs.

"Hey, how have you two been?" Clark asked.

"I'm good, we all went to get lunch around the corner and it was great!" Kara replied with a smile.

"Mhmm yeah it was really good!" Lena agreed as she cuddles up to her alpha.

"Nice! Glad you like that place. It's a favorite of Lois and I." Clark replied happily.

"How is your nest?" Lena asked as Lois and Clark both sat down on the couch.

"Mhmm it's perfect!" Clark hummed.

"Good I'm glad we could help!" Lena replied.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kara asked.

"Umm wanna pick up where we left off with avatar?" Clark asked.

"Yes!" Kata yelled excited.

"Haha someone seems to be all for that, idea. I'm up for that too!" Lena agreed.

"I haven't seen that show in ages!" Lois mentioned. "Im totally in for that!" Lois agreed.

"Good! Its decided then!" Clark said with a smile before moving to the tv and placing a disk into the dvd player to play the show. The four of them watched a couple episodes while Clark ate. After a couple hours Clark got tired again and Kara and Lena went home. Once Lena and Kara had left Clark and Lois adjourned to the nest.

"You know we also have a delightful bed that we can sleep in?" Lena teased.

"Mhm yeah , but it's not scented perfectly like this nest, also it's not in a tight space and right now it just feels right. Clark explained.

"Makes sense. It was good to see Lena again?" Lois said somewhere in between a statement and a question.

"Yeah it was. It's been far too long." Clark agreed seemingly missing the hint of question in Lois's voice.

"Yeah." Lois agreed hollowly

"You still don't trust her?" Clark questioned.

"I'm not sure. I want to I really want to!" Lois reassured.

"I thought we agreed that when he told us that she had been telling the truth that that was the final piece of assurance we needed." Clark reasoned.

"I know that is what we said… but.." Lois trailed off.

"But what?" Clark asked judgmentally.

"We both know things can be hidden from him! I know there is more proof that she is telling the truth than ever… but it's not one hundred percent proof." Lois reminded.

"Lois will you ever trust her again?" Clark asked irritated. "What more do you need?" Clark asked.

"I don't know.. She was asking about my father today. It sounded like she knew something!" Lois argued.

"I listened in on that conversation Lois! She was nothing less than forthcoming!" Clark argued.

"Eavesdrop much Clark? And I feel like she is hiding something!" Lois scolded

"I'm glad I did, I think your judgement is clouded because you hated her brother ever since he kissed me and you jumpo her together with him. Also I think you are a little hesitant to admit that your dad can do wrong." Clark argued.

"Fine , can we just stop talking about this?" Lois gave up.

"I really trust her Lois. And I'm glad she is back in our lives." Clark explained.

"Ok I will try. " Lois offered.

"Thank you." Clark said hugging Lois.

"I love you Clark!" Lois said before beginning to kiss his neck.

"Mhmm is this what we are doing now?" Clark questioned before a moan escaped his lips.

"Oh don't be coy Clark! I can smell how much you want it!" Lois moaned before beginning to suck at Clark's neck.

"Oh , like you aren't just trying to9 change the subject . ButFuck you arent wrong!" Clark moaned as Lois began to climb on top of her.

"I'm not putting too much pressure anywhere , am i?" Lois asked concerned for their child.

"Lois! Man of steel! I get pregnant and everyone is all worried about me getting hurt it is like you all forget that i'm not human!" Clark argued.

"Sorry. My inner alpha is just going crazy about keeping both of you safe." Lois apologized with a kiss.

"I know. It's ok I like it when you are protective most of the time. I love you Lois!" Clark replied wrapping his arms around his alpha.  
"Good boy!" Lois commented before returning to attacking his neck.

"Mhmm don't stop!" Clark moaned his member growing slowly and beginning to brush against his wife.

"Mhmm that's it. Thats a good horny omega!" Lois praised as she began grinding herself against Clark.

"Thank you Lois. That feels good!" Clark thanked as Lois continued to grind against him and suck at his neck.

"I'm glad!" Lois said as her hands began to grab at Clark's shirt and she began to remove it. Clark covered his stomach embarrassed that he had put on some weight with the baby. "It's ok!" Lois calmed him moving his hands away. Lois then began slowly kissing down Clark's torso. Lois began back at Clark's neck slowly kissing his skin , dragging her lips down a couple inches and repeating. Lois continued this pattern until she hit one of Clark's nippels which she payed extra attention to.

"Mhmm Lois! They are extra sensitive recently!" Clark moaned as his back arched.

"Of course Clark. Your body is getting for the baby!" Lois replied before returning to softly sucking at Clark's sensitive nipple.

"F-Fuck Lois! W-What the fuck Lois! That feels so good!" Clark cried out slowly becoming overwhelmed by the sensation of Lois sucking at him and slowly circling her tongue around Clark's nipple.

"Good omega!" Lois whispered releasing the suction on Clark's nipple before beginning to undo his pants.

"Umm Lois?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong babe?" Lois asked as she removed his pants and underwear.

"C-Can I do what you were doing to me but to you?" Clark asked embarrassed.

"Oh baby! Always so easily embarrassed." Lois teased. "You can, but you have to actually ask." Lois demanded.

Clark squirmed in frustration. "C-Can I please, ugh, umm. Can I please suck on your… nippels?" Clark asked incredibly ashamed and embarased.

"Hehe , good boy." Lois praised slowly undoing her shirt and removing her bra. Clark then rolled the two of them over before be adjusted himself so that his head hovered directly over her chest.

"May I?" Clark asked permission excitedly. Lois didn't respond verbally. Instead she placed her hand on the back of Clark's head and pulled him in closer to her chest. "Thank you Lois." Clark thanked before opening his mouth just enough to take in Lois's nipple. Clark began by licking at Lois slowly.

"That's boy" Lois moaned as she enjoyed the soft pleasurable sensation of Clark licking at her chest timidly. Clark whimpered in response as he sped up his motions. "Mhmm how about we add in a little of this?" Lois whispered as she grabbed one of Clark's free hands and began to slowly direct it down towards her core. Clark quickly understood what Lois was asking for as he began unbuttoning her jeans before slipping his hand in underneath her panties. Clark began by allowing his middle and index finger to make two slow teasing circles around Lois's clit before sliding down her wetness. Clark allowed his fingers to glide gently down the center of Lois's slit , just barely parting her folds. Once Clark reached the end of Lois's slit he dragged his two fingers back up towards her clit in the same fashion. Clark continued repeating this motion allowing his fingers to slip in ever so slightly deeper each time. Clark had begun softly sucking at Lois's right nipple before he had his fingers inside her to the first knuckle. Lois could feel her insides begin to ache in need as Clark continued teasing her slit perfectly and sucking on her softly.

"Good?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"Good!" Lois moaned back before immediately pushing Clark's head back down into her chest as she slipped off her jeans and panties . Clark this time began with biting softly on Lois's nipple. "Oh fuck! Harder!" Lois commanded. Clark quickly did as he was told. Clark gave a soft suction to bring Lois's nipple into his mouth before he began biting down on Lois's nipple. As Clark allowed Lois's nipple to ever so slowly slip through his clenched teeth he plunged two fingers deep inside of Lois and began searching for her G-spot. Clark found and began stroking at Lois's G-sopt , and as he did he began to clamp down on the tip of Lois's nipple. "Fuck Clark!" Lois cried out as she began writhing under him in pleasure. Clark repeated his latest motion on Lois's left nipple as he continued to assault her G-spot , faster and faster. Once Clark bit down hard on Lois's left nipple Lpis hit her breaking point. Lois began screaming again as she came around Clark's fingers. Lois squirted powerfully as she continued cumming in pleasure! "Fuck thank you!" Lois moaned between heavy breaths.

"Mhmm good?" Clark teased knowingly.

"Good!" Lois paused "Fuck I'm sorry about your nest!" Lois apologized realizing the mess that she had made.

"One, We can just wash the blanket. Two, this will only make it smell more like you." Clark replied.

"You asshole , that's the whole reason why we are in here and not in bed right now isn't it?" Lois asked pushing Clark.

Clark flashed a shit eating grin. "What I have no idea what you are talking about!" Clark played innocent.

"Someone is really confident in their ability to force me to make a mess of myself!" Lois noted.

"Oh come on Lois We both know I know your body well enough by now to do that to you whenever I want!" Clark teased with a kiss.

Lois blushed because she knew he was right. "Whatever" Lois dismissed as she began getting up.

"Lois?" Clark questioned.

"What Clark?" Lois asked , attempting and failing to hide how irritated she was.

"Is everything ok?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind." Lois dismissed.

"Lois!" Clark yelled worriedly.

"What Clark?" Lois repeated not even trying to hide her irritation any more.

"Please don't shut me out like that!" Clark pleaded.

"I'm not Clark!" Lois replied with her back to him as she began putting her clothes back on.

"Then come back to the nest with me ." Clark requested. "I need my alpha!" Clark insisted.

"So I can sit in a puddle of my own wet just so your nest smells better?" Lois snapped.

"Lois! What the hell is wrong?" Clark questioned.

"Nothing is wrong I just don't feel like resting in a wet blanket with you pushing your erection up against me for the next hour." Lois snapped with an even harsher tone.

"Lois, I think you need some air. Because that wasn't ok! I don't know what has you upset, but whatever it is please don't take it out on me like that! Especially not now!" Clark argued.

"Whatever Clark" Lois replied buttoning her pants and walking away.

Clark balled up the dirty blanket and threw it in frustration before he attempted to get comfortable again in his nest. It was near impossible for him to get comfortable again while as stressed out as he was due to Lois screaming at him. While he was fussing with his pillows and blankets trying to get comfortable he could hear Lois typing on her phone. She is probably just texting someone he thought. Clark was curious who, but he was too upset with her right now to try and see with his xray vision. Clark tried to block out the sounds Lois was making as they only pounded back into his head that they had just had such an unpleasant fight. No matter how hard Clark tried he couldn't block out her labored angry breaths, the sound of her grabbing her purse and shoes and most of all how she left their house and slammed the door. Clark gave up on trying to get comfortable at the noise of her leaving him alone in the house. Instead he just grabbed the closest thing that smelled like her , held it tight and allowed himself to begin to cry on the floor alone.

End of Chapter 23

A on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction (Ao3)

No Alex and Maggie this chapter either :/

From Jessica: I'm sorry! I want to bring them back, but the story is generally taking me away from them right now. I think they should be back within a couple chapters? I'm not entirely sure tbh. I will try to get back to them asap!

 **Zerocandy** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction Ao3**

It would be interesting to see how you portray someone with bpd. I have it myself and it's a struggle everyday.

From Jessica: I do too, and I also deal with it everyday. the only reason why I am writing all these fics is because I recently dropped out of uni, (due to a fun mix of BPD, alcoholism, Suicide attempts, and depression.)

Im still thinking on how I would depict in lena , but it would probably be a mix of a history of self harm and or substance abuse.

And mainly abandonment issues. Which she has every right to have weather or not she has BPD at this point in this fic.

Also on a personal note, If you ever need anything , message me or whatever. especially when it comes to BPD issues. I have been actively working on dealing with my BPD for about a year now , and ive been suffering from it for the majority of the past decade.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lena and Kara arrived back at Lena's home about ten minutes after they left Lois and Clark's "Lena?" Kara asked.

"Sup Kara?" Lena replied.

"Why aren't we living together?" Kara asked.

"We arent ? Could have fooled me." Lena tease. " It's been two weeks since you slept at your place. Have you ever been there this week?" Lena asked.

"That's my point! Why do I still have an apartment of my own?" Kara asked.

"Because i've seen your paycheck before and if you can afford a place half that big in National city for double what you make it would be a sin to let it slip out of your hands?" Lena joked.

"Although you have a point, Would you like for me to move in here?" Kara asked.

"Of course I want you to love here!" Lena replied with a kiss.

"Yay!" Kara smiled.

"I can get a key made for you tomorrow. I have another appointment with the DEO , and I can get a copy made on my way home." Lena offered.

"Yeah that would love that!" Kara thanked with a warm hug. "What are you doing at the DEO tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"Umm a I am talking with your sister about the Kryptonite samples and their origin. Now that we know that both the samples from Clark and from L Corp both came from Luthor hands we have even more reason to believe that Gen Lane is working with either my brother or my mother from behind bars. And if that's the case we need to prepare ourselves and lock down the security on both of them. And going to the DEO is the first step in that process. Im also going to follow up on the tests we did this morning, we wanted to see if my body is changing any more." Lena explained. Partly this was a lie because Lena was also returning to the DEO to pick up the ring she had been planning to use to propose to Kara with spoon.

"Cool , Want me to go with you?" Kara asked.

"No , we plan to begin examining some of the Kryptonite samples so , it's probably for the best you stay here." Lena hated lying to Kara like that, but at least it wasn't entirely a lie. She would be looking at Kryptonite samples after all.

"That makes sense! Keep that shit away from me!" Kara joked. Lena then moved in close to Kara before she rested her head on Kara. "What's wrong girl?" Kara asked.

"I just really don't want to be alone right now." Lena whispered into Kara's skin.

"Aww girl , what's wrong?" Kara asked again, realizing that there was something bigger going on.

"Its , it's just I am afraid they will leave again… and i'm afraid you will leave with them." Lena explained. "I just can't be alone like that again." Lena finished as she began crying into her alpha.

"Aww Lena! I will never leave you!" Kara replied holding her omega tightly. Something deep in Lena screamed that Kara was lying to her and it just made her cry all the more. Lena wasn't sure if she was ok with being held so tightly in Kara's arms anymore. Lena loved Kara but she knew Kara was lying for some reason and it was killing her. "Lena, you… you don't believe me do you?" Kara asked concerned.

"I want to!" Lena defended instinctively.

"But you don't…" Kara sighed.

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena sobbed as she held onto Kara's shirt for dear life fearing that Kara would bolt any second.

Kara was actually deeply hurt that Lena did not trust her. Kara had no idea what she would have to do to prove the woman that she loved more than anyone that she cared for her too much to ever leave."Lena.. What did i ever do to make you think i would leave?" Kara asked attempting to hide all of her hurt.

"Its nothing that you've done… it's just that everyone leaves eventually. And just because someone says that they aren't going to leave doesn't mean anything. Just a matter of days before Clark left he promised me that none of my friends were leaving; that I wasn't loosing them. And within a week everyone in my life disappeared and wanted nothing to do with me." Lena explained.

"Well that was bec-" Kara began just to get cut off.

"Don't you dare say that was just because of Lex! I just finished telling you that i'm all but certain that either Lex or my mom are doing something , and the last time that one of them did something I lost everyone! So who is to say that won't happen again!" Lena choked out through a myriad of tears and sobs.

"Lena…" Kara stood there shocked and dying inside at the sight of her beloved in so much pain. "I don't know what to say. I won't leave. I promise I won't leave you" Kara promised holding Lena close.

"I'm sorry Kara" Lena whispered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Its nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I want to be here for you." Kara reassured.

"C-can we lay in bed and watch some tv? I am too exhausted to stand any more." Lena asked mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"Of course girl. Anything my beautiful little omega wants!" Kara assured as she picked up Lena and bridal carried her to the bedroom. Lena gave Kara a look. "What you said you were too exhausted to stand!" Kara joked with a kiss.

"I love you Kara!" Lena said as she held close to her alpha.

"I love you too Lena! And if you can't believe me when i say I won't leave you, then I will just have to prove it to you by waking up next to you every day for the rest of your life." Kara said confidently as she laid Lena down in bed before sliding in next to her.

"I love you so much Kara." Lena said again wiping the tears from her face and moving closer to Kara.

"That's it come here girl." Kara patted her chest and offered it for Lena to rest her head on. "What did you want to watch?" Kara asked looking to comfort her distraught omega.

"Is there any steven universe on?" Lena asked.

"On demand probably?" Kara suggested.

"Can we watch that?" Lena asked.

"Of course girl!" Kara comforted as she navigated the channels and the on demand menu. "Here it is!" Kara noted as she pressed play.

"Thanks Kara. I love you so much." Lena whispered as she intertwined her legs with Kara's and slipped slowly into sleep.

Clark woke up the next day and within moments the memories of their argument came flooding back to him. Clark could feel tears building in his eyes again as he realized that he couldn't hear her breathing. Lois had left last night and she still wasn't back. Realizing this crushed Clark. In desperation he checked his phone hoping there was another reason why she was still gone. Clark had no messages but he did have a reminder. Clark had an ultrasound scheduled at the DEO in an hour. Clark quickly sent a series of messages to Lois. "Lois , where are you?", "Why didn't you come home last night?" ,"I'm so sorry , I didn't think that it would upset you that I wanted my nest to smell more like you", "I have an ultrasound in an hour, I will wait at home as long as I can. I really want you to be there!". Clark couldn't believe she hadn't come home last night, and he hated himself for not stopping her.

Clark waited there in self hatred for the better part of the hour before he finally got up , got dressed and headed out to National City. The flight over only took ten to fifteen minutes so he ended up being five minutes early. Clark spent the whole flight over refreshing his messages hoping he would get a response that never came.

"Hey Clark! You are early!" J'onn noticed as he passed by Clark.

"Not by much." Clark argued.

"Well come on in , Alex is just getting the ultrasound machine set up!"J'onn mentioned as he opened the door into a room where Alex was setting up.

"Hey Clark! How is the kiddo doin in there?" Alex asked.

"Well i thought i was coming here for you to answer that question." Clark teased.

"Good point, Where's Lois? I can't believe she would miss this!" Alex asked.

"Yeah me neither… I wish I knew." Clark admitted disappointed.

"You ok big buddy?" Alex asked concerned.

"Lois ran out last night.. And she never came home." Clark explained.

"Aww Clark! Im sure she will be home soon!" Alex reassured as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Alex." Clark thanked. "Can we go ahead and start? I want to get back home as fast as possible." Clark asked.

"Yup , and I don't blame you." Alex replied then pointed to an obgyn chair.

"Thanks" Clark thanked sitting in the chair. J'onn quickly moved to Clark's side and grabbed his hand. "Hmm?" Clark looked at J'onn questionative.

"You deserve to have someone hold your hand through this. If Lois doesn't want to be here to do that then I will be." J'onn offered supportively.

"Thanks J'onn, You are a good friend." Clark thanked squeezing J'onn's hand.

"No problem Clark." J'onn replied

"Oh Alex can I get a recording?" Clark requested.

"Already got it set up to record!" Alex replied.

"Thanks" Clark thanked.

"Can you lift up your shirt?" Alex requested with a squeeze bottle on one hand and something connected to the machine in the other .

"Yup" Clark replied raising his shirt.

"Little cold!" Alex warned as she spurted some of the gel on his stomach before returning the gel to a holster and pressing the machine to his stomach spreading the gel. "Ohhh Clark!" Alex squealed excitedly.

"What Alex ? Is my baby alright?" Clark questioned frantically as he almost broke J'onn hand he squeezed it so hard.

Alex paused for a moment moving her hand over Clark's stomach "yup ! Clark your babies are perfectly healthy!" Alex explained.

"I- I'm having twins?" Clark asked tears in his eyes.

"Yup , one boy and one girl!" Alex answered.

"Congratulations Clark!" J'onn piped in.

"Thank you both so much !" Clark thanked.

"No problem Clark! We are all done here. See you back here in a month or so?" Alex asked putting away the ultrasound machine and removing a USB stick that she gave to Clark." That is the video!"

"Thanks , and yeah see you in a month or so." Clark agreed.

" Oh guys, see you two later , I have an appointment in a minute ." Alex mentioned leaving.

"J'onn? Can I ask you something about Lena?" Clark asked as Lena was approaching the room in search of Alex. Lena paused to listen to the conversation while out of sight because it was about her.

"What's up Clark? " J'onn asked.

"Well, I know you told me and Lois that Lena actually wasn't in on any of Lex's plans ? But Lois and I got to talking about it, and we remembered that it is possible to hide things from you. Even when you enter someone's mind." Clark explained.

"And you think she hid something from me when I went in her mind? J'onn asked.

"Yeah we are worried that you might not have noticed that she hid something from you. Are you sure you saw everything?" Clark asked.

"I know I didn't see everything! I didn't need to. I trust her. Her feelings for Kara are pure. I told you and Lois that she was good and that she was innocent because I believe she was and because i think you two were a far too harsh on her. not cause I prodded every corner of her mind trying to find a reason to hate her again. She deserves your friendship, but if you don't want that then you should tell her before you hurt an innocent girl anymore than you already have." J'onn explained.

"But if you didn't see all of her memories then how do you know she didn't work with Lex?" Clark asked.

"I trust my friend. You should try it!" J'onn recommended. As he walked out and turned a corner to see Lena standing there with her mouth open wide. "Oh shit how much of that did you hear." J'onn asked knowing he had fucked up.

"All of it. Thank you for trusting me!" Lena thanked with a hug to her large green friend.

"And to think all I had to do to get a Friend ad forgiving as you was pass you a beer" J'onn joked.

"Well I love beer." Lena joked. "But really thank you J'onn." Lena replied.

"No problem Lena! I'm really sorry it took me so much to come around." J'onn apologized.

"J'onn , from what I've heard you are the one who got the worst of Lex's atrocities of all of our friends, yet you were the first to forgive me. And that means the world to me!" Lena thanked hugging him tight.

"Thanks Lena. I will leave you to talk to him." J'onn mentioned before walking off to return to officially DO business.

Lois turned the corner and looked at Clark." So I heard all of that ." Lena informed. "So you need J'onn to probe my each and every memory in painstaking detail and that's still not enough for you to believe I don't want you dead? What does it take for you Clark?" Lena questioned furious.

"Lena, i-i I'm sorry ." Clark stammered.

"What about that bullshit about oh we needed you in our lives for the baby? Why even lie about that ?" Lena asked.

"That was true I promise!" Clark promised.

"Oh and you just conveniently decided that it was important to have me in your kid's life the within a week of when J'onn told you that I didn't have any plans to kill you?" Lena asked.

"Look , when J'onn told us that it was the kick we needed to have the conversation that lead to us wanting you in our and our children's lives." Clark admitted.

"And still that wasn't enough! " Lena screamed. "What would it take for you two to believe me that I'm not like my family?" Lena questioned.

"If you knew what I went through for defending you in the past twenty four hours you wouldn't be screaming at me! I trust you , it's Lois!"

"Sure that's why you just gave J'onn shit for not probing every memory I have!" Lena retorted sarcastically.

"No , I asked that because Lois argued that you could have hidden anything from J'onn. Lois got in a really bad fight about it last night and Lois stormed off and she didn't come home ! Lena I don't know what to do! I'm pregnant with twins and I don't have my alpha! She is gone and I don't know where she went!" Clark began crying.

Lena probably wouldn't normally have believed him , but now that she is an alpha she understood more than she would like to admit. Lena knew If Kara disappeared one night after an argument it would kill her. And probably one thousand times worse if she was pregnant. Lena gave up on being angry with Clark as she ran over to comfort her friend. "It's gonna be ok Clark , I'm sure she will be home any minute!" Lena comforted as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Lena , you have every reason to be angry with me right now. You shouldn't have to be calming me down!" Clark apologized.

"Clark you are my friend. I want to be there for you and support you!" Lena reassured.

"Thank you Lena you are an amazing friend." Clark thanked.

"Can you remind Lois of that sometime?" Lena joked.

"Will do!" Clark answered cheering up.

"I'm glad , now you wanna see something that might cheer you up?" Lena asked excitedly.

"What is it?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Come with me!" Lena replied pulling him towards the center of the DEO where Alex was waiting for Lena with a small black box in her hands.

"Hey you two!" Alex called at them as she saw them approaching.

"Is that it? " Lena asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Alex answered passing it to Lena.

"Clark check this out ! It's for Kara. I am gonna ask her next time we go out and i'm an alpha again." Lena informed opening the box slowly.

"Oh god it's beautiful!" Clark noted breathless and in awe.

"Yeah it is." Lena said getting her first look at the finished product. "Alex you out did yourself! It is beautiful!" Lena mentioned amazed and captivated by the ring that sat perfectly in the box.

"Yeah it does look pretty great!" Alex mentioned rather happy with herself.

"It's her favorite color too isn't it?" Clark asked.

"Down to the exact shade!" Lena and Alex replied in unison.

" I hope she says yes. You deserve her , you deserve to be happy!" Clark mentioned.

"Thanks Clark." Lena thanked. " Oh also it is functional in addition to fashionable! " Lena mentioned. " It was designed before I became an omega and she was an alpha. But if she touches the ring with her thumb while it is on her forefinger the ring allows the Kryptonite Inside to emit its radiation taking away her powers painlessly until she touches it again and she gets her powers back. And it only works for her to fingers." Lena explained."

"That is amazing! I know she will love it!* Clark encouraged. "Thank you for showing me!" Clark added.

"No problem Clark ! I'm glad I could cheer you up! Now I need to talk DEO stuff with Alex , I'm sure you are welcome to stay. But is just gonna be busness and anti Luthor talk. " Lena offer.

"I think I will stick around for just a bit , keep aware of what's going on and all." Clark replied.

"Cool." Lena said before moving over to Alex. "So I talked to Clark and the second sample of the Kryptonite , and it's from Lex. So I presume that either he left it in Corpl or he gave it to my mom once he went to jail." Lena explained.

"Fuck , so that means one of them is working with general Lane! We need to find out which one he is getting help from!" Alex practically growled in anger.

"What should we do? Any ideas?" Lena asked Alex and then Clark.

" Whenever I find Lois I'm sure she can talk some sense into him. " Clark suggested.

" Sounds like the best plan we have so far." Lena admitted.

"Yeah, I should probably go try and find her." Clark mentioned.

"Yeah. Lena and I still need to do a follow up on her biological changes but you should go find Lois!" Alex suggested.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard to find her. I have a tracker in her watch." Clark admitted.

"Really?" Alex and Lena questioned.

"She knows it is in there!" Clark defended.

"Ahh" Both girls exhaled.

"It's not to be a creep, we talked about it after she was impersonated by a white martian once, and she said she was fine with me giving her a tracker but not to let her know what it was in so if a mind reading alien comes back they can't just read her mind to find out what is the tracker." Clark explained.

"That's actually really smart. Make sure you tell your cousin about that!" Lena suggested.

"Yeah makes sense" Alex agreed.

"Will do. See you two later!" Clark replied before flying off to find Lois.

"So off to the MRI?" Alex asked Lena.

"Yeah sounds good." Lena paused. "You think Kara will like this don't you?" Lena held up the small black box that contained the ring.

"I mean I suggest also getting something with a sizeable rock to accompany it. But yeah I think she will love it!" Alex assured.

"Do you know what she likes? I am happy to get her anything, and money isn't an issue, but I'm not sure what she likes as far as rings and rocks." Lena explained.

"Yes , I would be glad to help you look!" Alex replied as she began walking towards the medical wing of the DEO with Lena.

"Thanks Alex. that means a lot!" Lena thanked.

"Don't thank me , I love my sister and I believe she deserves the world, you just said money isn't an issue. You will hate me by the end of the day." Alex teased as she made hand gestures mimicking a large diamond.

"As long as this does not involve stealing the Cullinan Diamond It's fine." Lena giggeled.

"Good i'm glad! Cause you know Kara has super strength , so even if it's like five pounds she could still handle it." Aled said sarcastically.

"Oh yes i'm sure she wants a five pound diamond!" Lena mocked.

"Hey , she is my sister, I am sure I know what she likes better than you!" Alex argued.

"Ya know what, you might be right , I might hate you by the end of the day!" Lena laughed.

"That's my job!" Alex retorted happy with herself.

"Haha , good to know." Lena replied.

"Go ahead and get in the machine and we can get started with the scan and get out to the jewelry store sooner." Alex ordered as they entered the room with the MRI.

"On it!" Lena replied quickly getting into the MRI machine. The MRI didn't take long.

"So , your body seems to be that of a fully functional normal omega , however you still also have all the anatomical parts of an Alpha. As with a normal alpha while not subjected to the scent of an omega in heat or while rutting your testes are dormant. We would use stored omega pheromones to see how you react to an omega in heat, however being as it is that you are bonded to my sister that would have no effect on you either way." Alex explained as she looked over Lena's chart and the pictures taken from the MRI.

"Cool!" Lena replied nodding and giving a look that easily conveyed that she didn't really know what all of that meant.

"When would you naturally enter your rutting cycle?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"Oh , umm a two to three weeks." Lena answered.

"So you won't know what is up with your body till then." Alex explained.

"Ah , that sucks. Is there anything that we could do to initiate my rut early?" Lena asked.

"Oh.. umm well yeah I guess that's an option. I would suggest waiting till you are out of heat tho. Also double check with Kara that it's ok, cause it would also spontaneously send her into a heat." Alex explained.

"Cool! Sounds good." Lena said excitedly.

"Good, Here , take two of these if you want to enter a rut." Alex explained pouring pills into lena's hand.

"You gave me thee?" Lena asked.

"Take three for a really fun time." Alex said with a wink.

"I-Is that safe?" Lena stuttered.

"Yeah, we had to test them out recently to get the dosages right and Maggie volunteered to be the test alpha… It was rather amazing." Alex explained before getting lost in the memory.

"Cool thanks!" Lena thanked snapping Alex out of the memory.

"Yeah , so I recommend using all three." Alex said trying to collect herself.

"Off to the jewelry store?" Lena asked.

"Yup!" Alex answered before they both began to head out and towards the jewelry store.

End of Chapter 24

Author's note: Who would be interested in a Slade X Oli fic? (from arrow of course) I am currently rewatching Arrow so that i can start watching Legends and an idea for a fic just hit me. It would probably only be like 10,000 words , mostly smut with a bit of romance. It would also be an omegaverse fic btw.

Dmcgirl on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Hey really love the story so far. So please take it as constructive criticism that it seems to have a few grammar mistakes that kinda distract you from the awesomeness of the story. I did notice that there were typos like putting the wrong character's name in a scene. But in all awesome!

From Jessica: Yeah you are entirely right and i have been meaning to go back and fix stuff. i'm just atrocious at proofreading and i have a bad habit of writing when i'm tired lol. Thanks for the heads up , and also for the review!

I'm really glad you like the story ! And The constructive criticism is always welcome thank you!

To: **Zero Candy** **on Chapter 23**

From Jessica: Im writing chapter 24 right now and it's gonna at least tangentially touch on a significant aspect of BPD, Once the chapter is out I would love some feedback from you on it because you also have first hand experience with BPD


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Author's note: if you are on Ao3 and I respond to your comment , I reccomend still reading my response after the chapter because most of the time comments rattle around in my head and I will end up adding something or wanting to add something to my response to your comment.

It didn't take long for Lena and Alex to arrive at the nicest jewelry store either of them knew of. "Can you show us your best engagement rings?" Alex asked the first person she found behind the counter.

The jewelry store employee then sniffed the air as his eyes bounced between the two omegas. "It's not for ?" The jewelry store employee asked attempting to lead Alex to an answer explaining who it was for.

"Oh it's for my sister!" Alex explained.

"Who is my alpha!" Lena clarified hastily.

"An omega buying a ring for an alpha? You don't see that every day." The jewelry store employee replied judgingly. "Price range?" he continued.

Alex looked closer at his nametag. " Look, Jimmy?" Alex paused. " I already told you we want to look at your nicest rings!" Alex commanded with more presence than the jewelry store employee had ever seen in an omega.

"Yes Ma'am! Right this way ma'am" Jimmy answered quickly.

"Thank you!" Lena said attempting to smooth things over a touch.

"Here we are!" Jimmy began motioning to a case with a series of beautiful rings.

"Now that is what i'm talking about , thank you Jimmy, you have done well!" Alex praised.

"And which of you is it that will be proposing to this alpha?" Jimmy snarked at the both of them.

Lena rose her hand timidly. "Yeah you did your job snarky, go on, shoo!" Alex waved him away.

"Whatever" Jimmy said under his breath walking away.

"So what do you think she would like the most?" Lena asked.

"Honestly probably not one of these. I know my sister and although i'm sure she wants something nice, I'm also pretty sure that she doesn't want something needlessly expensive." Alex admitted.

"Then why go straight to the expensive stuff?" Lena asked.

"Maggie is a little burned on the idea of marriage, so if i'm gonna sell her on it , its gonna have to be a nice rock." Alex explained. " Also if anything grabbed your eye while we were over by the expensive stuff I wasn't planning on stopping you unless it was hideous." Alex continued.

"Haha, i'm sure Maggie will come around. I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you more than anything. And in that case, what do you think of that one?" Lena pointed to a beautiful ring. The rig wasn't too thick nor too thin, it had three diamonds imbedded inside it. Two if the diamonds were in the shape of hearts while there was a much larger normally cut diamond in between them. The ring it self was a flawless pure white gold. "I wanted to get her something that she could turn around in her hand and punch people without hurting her hand or the ring. And with the diamonds embedded in the ring like that, i figure that might work?" Lena explained. "It's not hideous is it?" Lena questioned worriedly.

"No it's not." Alex replied as she could feer the air flowing inexplicably out of her lounges. "It's beautiful." Alex added breathless.

"Well if Kara loves it half as much as you do… I think i will be alright." Lena said with a smile before waving for assistance from one of the employes.

"Yeah… I know she will love it too." Alex assured.

Lena could tell that the fact that Alex thought Maggie would never get her a ring like that was silently killing her. And as she was currently an omega Lena could empathise more than ever. " Alex, i'm sure Maggie will get you one of these any day now." Lena tried to comfort as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Lena." Alex said holding tight to her friend appreciating the support.

"It will be ok!" Lena promised as Jimmy approached.

"And you are sure that she is the one getting the ring for this alpha i conveniently don't see?"Jimmy asked.

"You are really lucky I fell in love with one of these rings!" Lena snapped.

"Mhmm, yes sure. Which one is it then? I would love to get the two omegas that won't get their hands off of each other out of here as fast as possible." Jimmy said as impatiently as possible.

"Dude she is my friend! I'm just trying to comfort her. And I brought her here because she knows her sister's tastes better than I do!" Lena snapped and paused for a reply. When Jimmy stood silent Lena simply pointed at the ring she wanted. "That one, and a box that holds a second ring." Lena asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy answered plucking the ring from the case and finding a box for it. Jimmy then quickly ushered them to a register.

"Here" Lena gave him her card.

"Yes miss Luthor." Jimmy said without checking the name on the card as he rang her up. It was then that Lena understood why he had been such an ass to them both. He must have either had friends or family that had been hurt by her brother or her mother. Alex's mouth dropped and her eyes practically popped out of her head as she saw how much the ring costs.

"Lena that's more than my apartment!" Alex said in astonishment.

"Where do you and Kara live that your rents are so cheap?" Lena questioned.

"Will that be all?" Jimmy asked them both.

"Yes thank you… and I'm sorry for anything my family may have done to you." Lena apologized before grabbing the box with the ring and walking out with Alex. Once they returned to her car Lena opened up the box and grabbed the box containing the Kryptonite ring. Lena then placed the two rings in the one box.

"Why did you apologize to him?" Alex asked in anger.

"I realized why he was such a dick." Was all Lena replied with.

"Ok well I'm dying to know!" Alex replied impatiently.

"Because either Lex or my mother did something to him or someone he cares about. It's pretty normal for me." Lena admitted. "I'm honestly surprised I didn't realize until he knew my name without checking my card." Lena continued.

"Oh … Lena I'm so sorry." Alex apologized.

"Why , it's normal I'm used to it by now ." Lena replied.

"That's Terrible. I'm so sorry Lena." Alex apologized.

Lena knew she shouldn't say what was rattling around in her mind, but she couldn't stop herself, it just came out. "Alex… you were so much worse to me than him a matter of months ago." Lena reminded calmly.

"I- I " Alex stuttered trying to defended herself. Alex kept stuttering until it set in that whether or not it was hurtful Lena was right , and she had every right to point it out. "I'm sorry" Alex finished before going silent.

"It's fine. Like I said I'm used to it." Lena repeated.

" You really deserve better than that. And I'm really sorry I ever treated you like that." Alex apologized.

"It's ok." Lena comforted as she leaned over and hugged her friend. "Thank you for your help today." Lena thanked.

"I'm glad to help!" Alex replied. "When are we all getting together for a double date again?" Alex asked impatiently.

"I have Maggie's number now , so I can talk to Kara tonight and schedule something with all of us asap! Thank you for being my friend." Lena thanked like it was the kindest thing in the world that Alex could ever do.

"My pleasure Lena" Alex replied.

"So what now?" Lena asked.

"I actually have plans with Maggie for tonight. They may or may not have something to do with three of my new favorite pills" Alex admitted biting her lip in anticipation.

"Haha ok , good to know. You want my to drive you home?" Lena asked.

"If you don't mind." Alex replied.

"I'm on it." Lena replied.

The trip to Maggie and Alex's home didn't take long. Both of of the girls enjoyed talking with each other and relaxing as friends during the ride to Alex's home." Thank you again Alex. I really hope Kara likes the rings" Lena said looking at the open box with both rings sitting inside next to each other.

Alex leaned over to get a better look "she will love them . I'm sure." Alex assured before hugging her friend goodbye and heading out.

"Have a fun time!" Lena yelled as Alex got out of her car and headed up to her apartment she shared with Maggie. Lena drove home to see her alpha. Although she was used to it The interaction the asshole at the jewelry store had actually affected her more than she would like to admit. Lena knew what she needed. Lena needed the warmth and comfort of her alpha and a good knotting wouldn't hurt either, it had been almost two days since her alpha had knotted her and she was still in heat , just thinking about it made her core ache.

"Hey Maggie! I'm home!" Alex called entering their apartment.

"Mhmm hey babe!" Maggie called in such a way that Alex knew immediately that Maggie was already in the mood.

"Did you already take them ? I can't feel it yet, but it always hits you before it hits me." Alex asked.

"What I can't want my slutty little omega without taking my rutting pills?" Maggie asked as she approached Alex.

Alex couldn't hold in her whimper at Maggie's taunts as her whole body shuttered in submission and she felt butterflies run through her body. "I'm sorry Mistress."Alex replied bowing her head.

"Mhmm good girl!" Maggie praised raising her hand to Alex's check.

Alex's breathing shot up at Maggie's touch. "Mhmm thank you" Alex replied pushing her cheek gently against Maggie's hand as she could feel her whole body pull her towards her alpha.

"Do I even need the pills? You are already so deliciously submissive." Maggie teased.

"B but I want to feel you filling me up… I want your knot" Alex pleaded.

"You know it takes an hour to kick in ? Are you able to wait that long?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe you could just tease me for the hour it takes to kick in?" Alex suggested knowing that Maggie would love the idea.

"Mhmm that does sound fun… but only if you promise to be a good girl and do exactly as I say!" Maggie teased causing Alex's knees to go weak. Alex decided to give in to her weak knees as she fell to the floor and once again bowed her head to her owner in submission.

"Please Mistress I will do whatever you ask! "Alex submitted.

"Mhmm good girl!" Maggie hummed as she took a knee and lifted Alex's head by her chin with one finger. "You are going to go sit on the couch and find a show that you can get easily distracted from. And while you do that , I will take my pills and meet you there in a moment ." Maggie instructed calmly with a distinct tone of power and dominance.

"Yes Mistress! Thank you Mistress!" Alex thanked as Maggie walked off into her bedroom.

Alex quickly got up , her legs weak and wobbly . Alex made her way to the couch and sat down before grabbing the remote. Alex flipped through the channels slowly before she landed in chopped. Alex enjoyed the show enough but it wasn't going to be very hard to get distracted from , which made it perfect. Moments later Maggie walked out of the bedroom and sat down next to Alex. Maggie could feel Alex grow tense in anticipation.

"It will be ok." Maggie whispered softly into Alex's ear.

"T-thank you Mistress" Alex replied shivering with anticipation.

"Come here girl" Maggie ordered as she turned on the couch and spread her legs for Alex to lean against her body in-between her legs. Alex nested herself in Maggie's arms and legs pressing her back against Maggie's torsos as Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex. "Better?" Maggie asked holding tight to her omega.

"Much thank you!" Alex replied loving the comfort of Maggie's arms.

"Good now for the fun part!" Maggie teased. Maggie allowed her hands to begin to roam over Alex's body. Maggie started by dropping her hands to Alex's knees and sliding them along the inside of her legs. Alex moaned and threw her head back in excitement as Maggie's hands approached her core. "So easily excited!" Maggie teased as her hands met Alex's hips and immediately began rising up her torso. Alex moaned in disappointment when she realized that Maggie hadn't been headed for her slit.

"Fuck Maggie!" Alex groaned!

Maggie left her left hand in it's place as her right shot up to Alex's neck. Maggie squeezed at Alex's neck just enough that it made her breathing labored , however far from Impossible. "You asked for this, you will not complain!" Maggie commanded coldly. Alex tried to speak but she couldn't bring herself to form words as she felt her blood fighting with Maggie grip to make its way to her brain. Instead when Alex could not speak she gently nodded. "Better." Maggie said as she released her grip on Alex's neck and returned her hand to Alex's torso. Alex could then feel the rush of blood returning to her head , as it did she felt the familiar feeling unique light-headedness that only comes from being choked consensually by a lover.

"Fuc-" Alex moaned as she allowed her head to fall backwards against Maggie as her whole body went slightly numb. Maggie took the moment of weakness from Alex as the perfect excuse to attack. Maggie bit softly at Alex's ear as her hands slid up her chest and she began to grope Alex. "F- f- fuuu" Alex began to moan in Maggie's arms as the numbness began to fade and the pleasure broke through. Maggie loved Alex's moans , she could feel herself getting wet enough that she was probably about to ruin her pants by the time the hour was up. "M- ma- Maggie!" Alex moaned as her hands shot up behind her grabbing on to the back of Maggie's neck. "C- can you please bite m- me?" Alex requested.

"Mhmm " Maggie moaned teasingly as she played with Alex's ear biting and licking at it. "How bad do you want it?" Alex moaned louder at Maggie's teasing. Maggie continued teasing Alex as she began undoing Alex's shirt , unbuttoning it slowly before discovering that Alex was wearing the a sports bra that zipped together in the front. "Mhmm sexy" Maggie noted. They both knew it was one of Maggie's favorite bras that Alex owned. Alex never truly understand why Maggie liked it so much but she could always tell Maggie was telling the truth because of how frisky it always made her. Maggie in reality loved it because of how much she loved the natural curvature of Alex's breasts and this bra did the best to accentuate that. And the easy access of a zipper in the front never hurt. "Soo?" Maggie asked as she licked behind Alex's ear teasing her.

"W-what? I forgot what we were talking about ." Alex admitted.

"Aww ? My little omega too horny to remember what she asked me for?" Maggie teased as she began slowly unzip Maggie's bra.

Alex began to whimper as she remembered what she had asked for. "can you bite me please?" Alex asked as she arched her back and revealed her neck to her alpha while pushing out her chest.

"How much do you want it?" Maggie teased again.

"I n-need it , please I want you to mark me again!" Alex requested.

"Good girl" Maggie praised. Maggie began to kiss at Alex's neck at the exact same moment that she had completely unzipped Alex's bra. Maggie gave soft loving kisses to Alex's neck slowly as she began to grasp both of Alex's perfect breasts in her hands. Maggie growled happily demanding that her omega know that she was Alex's owner and that Alex would always be hers. Maggie then began to give Alex hickies, Maggie completely slipped the step of light hickies that she knew Alex was accustomed to and instead she immediately gave Alex as strong of a hickey as she could.

"Ahh" Alex screamed in a mix of pleasure and unexpected pain. Maggie growled louder at Alex's scream as she began to play with Alex's nippels. "Fuck! That feels really good!" Alex moaned as Maggie continued. Maggie knew that she had time to spare so she kept doing the same motions switching up what she was doing to Alex's chest every do often, switching from giving them soft teasing scratches with her sharp nails , lightly teasing them with the pads of her fingers, occasionally squeezing them just enough to be painful however not excruciating, pinching them with just her nails, and Grabbing at her whole chest. After about five minutes of Maggie's teasing Alex was completely a mess of desire and need. Her heat hadn't even kicked in yet and Maggie could still already smell how much need was coursing through Alex's veins. Alex was deep in a nonverbal subspace , incapable of begging for the release that she craved deeply for. Once Maggie felt Alex was ready she began to tease Alex's neck by softly grazing her teeth against it. Alex slipped back into the world at the feeling of Maggie's teeth. And as she returned to the world she quickly began screaming for what she needed. "Fuck Maggie! Please ! " Alex begged before just repeating "please" over and over as she allowed one hand to pull on the back of Maggie's neck begging for her bite, and the other hand grabbed one of Maggie's hands and directed it down to her core where her aching wetness had grown to an insatiable level of unbelievable pain. "Please"Alex cried again as she felt the hand of Maggie's she had guided reach her pants.

"Yes" Maggie replied simply as she began to sink her teeth deep into Alex. Maggie also began to unbutton Alex's pants.

"Oh thank you so much ! " Alex cried at the feeling of release she got from Maggie finally biting into her and breaking the skin, giving her the extra marking she craved. Maggie then bit down even harder as she unzipped Alex's pants and slipped her hand in-between Alex's pants and her panties.

"Fuck ! No ! No ! That's not enough! Fuck ! NOOO!" Alex screamed. "I- I need you inside of me.

It was then that Maggie began to feel it , the pills kicked in fifteen minutes early , and after she has so deliberately paced herself. Maggie bit harder into Alex in anger as she had to adjust her time table.

"Yes! More! Thank you Maggie! More!" Alex screamed in pure pleasure as her scent began to change drastically. All of the pent up and unsatisfied sexual tension must have speed up the effect of the pills causing Maggie's rut to come impossibility fast and Alex's heat to begin only moments later. Alex could feel heat spreading through her whole body faster than ever before, it was like the lead up to her heat that normally took hours now only took seconds. It was then she noticed the force with which Maggie's erection shot into her backside. "Fuck Maggie I need it " Alex moaned as she shifted her ass back up against Maggie pounding member. Alex could feel the warmth coming off of Maggie's cock and it drove her insane, she needed it plunging deep inside of her right now and every moment she had to wait was pure torture.

"Slow down , you can control yourself, I believe in you!" Maggie whispered after she released the bite. Maggie licked softly at the blood seeping from the bite as she pulled Alex's panties to the side and began to play with her soaked folds.

"Fuck Maggie that feels so good! " Alex moaned loving the sensation of Maggie licking at her extremely sensitive skin.

"Good" Maggie smiled as she continued to lap up the blood . Maggie the began to give a light hickie over the fresh mark.

"Oh fuck!" Alex screamed as she began flailing her arms attempting to hold on for dear life as the pleasure of Maggie sucking at her tender neck and licking at it became too much. Maggie giggled at the extreme reaction before she gave a calming growl attempting to get Alex to relax for a moment as she began to rub at her clit. "Fuck Maggie that feels so good!" Alex screamed again as she began to push back again squeezing Maggie's erection against her ass and Maggie's body . "Fuck ! Please!" Alex reached behind herself as she searched for Maggie's throbbing cock. "I need to feel it inside me!"

"What's your safe word?" Maggie asked , as she knew that Alex might need to use it any moment.

"Yellow is slow down, red is stop." Alex replied confidently.

"Good" Maggie replied with all the calm she could muster before she let her inner alpha control her actions entirely. Maggie quickly threw Alex down on the floor .

Before Alex knew what had happened she could feel Maggie's hand wrapping itself around her throat. "I'm sorry Mist-" was all Alex could manage to get out before Maggie stopped her.

Maggie lowered her head so that her mouth was right next to Alex's ear. Alex could feel Maggie's heavy dominant breathing against her ear as Maggie's hand held her down by her neck and she loved it. All Alex could think was how much she loved , trusted, and need Maggie in that moment.

Maggie could see a faint smile on Alex's face that was cheering her on. "You will wait patiently for me to give you my cock when I want to like a good omega! You will not be a greedy little bitch like that , attempting to go ahead and grab at your alpha's cock!" Maggie paused as she bit at Alex's ear and growled. " Grabbing whatever you want is my Job as your alpha. " Maggie commanded as she released Alex's neck and quickly shoved two to fingers inside of Alex as she pulled upward on Alex's hips from her insides. " Mine!" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear with the force of a yell.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed at the feeling of being pulled upwards from the inside , still reeling from the feeling of the blood rushing to her head.

"And as my slutty , needy, bitch are to lay there submissively and patiently wait until your alpha decides to please you!" Maggie continued as she began massaging Alex's g spot still holding her up from her insides all the while.

"M-may I please wrap my arms around you?" Alex asked as she knew she was already so close to Cumming.

"Yes but you also have to ask for permission to cum" Maggie teased.

Just the thought that Maggie might deny her permission to cum almost drove Alex over the edge . "Fuck please! Mistress I need to cum!" Alex cried wrapping her arms tightly around Maggie.

"Hmm" Maggie pretend to contemplate allowing Alex to cum. "No" Maggie giggled before biting and licking sensually at Alex's ear as she continued playing with Alex's slit.

"Fuck please Mistress! It hurts so much! I -i can't hold it much longer!" Alex cried as she began writhing in pleasure under Maggie.

Maggie slipped her hand out of Alex suddenly causing Alex to begin whimpering , disappointed that she lost the feeling of her alpha's fingers inside of her. Maggie then raised her head to look Alex in her eyes before she slapped Alex hard across her face. "Oh fuck!" Alex moaned unbelievably aroused at Maggie's slap. Alex's face was a beautiful mix of dumbfounded, breathless, and mind numbingly aroused. Maggie smiled watching her efforts pay off perfectly before she placed her fingers still covered in Alex's fluids inside of Alex's mouth. Alex moaned loudly as Maggie forced her to taste herself. Maggie smiled happily because Alex had previously told her that she had a kink for being forced to taste herself, and Maggie had to admit that she loved watching Alex moan as her tongue danced around her fingers , cleaning her alpha's fingers perfectly like a good omega.

"Such a good little slut!" Maggie praised as she slowly removed her fingers from Alex's mouth to return them inside of Alex. Alex lifted her head and attempted to continue licking at Maggie's fingers needily as Maggie pulled her hand away. Once Maggie's fingers had completely left Alex's mouth Alex began whimpering . "Fuck you are such a good little slut!" Maggie repeated as she slid her fingers back inside of Alex. "Say it" Maggie commanded.

"What?" Alex questioned.

Maggie lowered her head again to return to whispering into Alex's ear "say you are my good little slut!" Maggie commanded as she returned to massaging Alex's gspot.

"I- I am your good little slut!" Alex cried out in pleasure obediently.

"Mhmm good girl!" Maggie said as she ripped her hand out of Alex just to slap her hand back down hard on Alex's whole slit. Alex screamed in pleasure as Maggie again returned to massaging her g spot , however this time she also began forming soft but powerful circles against Alex's clit.

Alex again wrapped her arms around Maggie. "Oh god Maggie, please may I cum ? Please! I need it!" Alex begged. Maggie went to whisper into Alex's ear , but she instead began nipping and licking at Alex's ear as she speed up her movement at Alex's dripping slit. "Fuck ! Maggie! Please!" Alex pleaded.

"Yes you may cum!" Maggie whispered.

Alex wanted to thank Maggie but the second she opened her mouth she was overwhelmed and she could feel herself lose all resistance. Alex threw her head back as Maggie could feel her insides clamp down around her fingers. Maggie then immediately ripped Alex's pants off and she undid her own just enough to reveal her needy throbbing member. Maggie quickly slammed herself Inside of Alex who was still reeling from her orgasm. "Fuck you feel good!" Maggie moaned as she began thrusting inside of Alex. Maggie quickly began kissing Alex sloppily , slightly tasting some of Alex's wetness still on her breath.

"More!" Alex moaned in between kisses as she grabbed Maggie's hand and placed it on her chest.

"Grrr Good Girl!" Maggie growled as she speed up. Maggie enjoyed beging to play with Alex's chest as she plunged herself deep in and out of Alex. Alex then pulled back and smiled at Maggie before she grabbed Maggie's ass with both hands and squeezed as Maggie pounded deep inside of her. "Mhmm such a little slut!" Maggie teased.

"And?" Alex replied sticking out her tongue teasingly.

"You are free to cum as many times as you can." Maggie whispered in Alex's ear ominously.

"W-Why?" Alex asked confused. Teasing her alpha while in heat had never earned her a reward before.

"Oh because you will need it!" Maggie replied with a devilish grin. Maggie forced in two fingers along with her member , purposefully stretching Alex to a point that merged the line of pain and pleasure.

"Oww Oh Fuck!" Alex began whining loudly.

"Oh no , you don't get to whine like that now!" Maggie commanded as she ripped the extra fingers out of Alex before slapping her hard again, just the way that she knew Alex loved. Maggie loved the dazed and horny look that took over Alex's face. "Fuck!" Alex moaned purely in pleasure as she bit her lower lip and Maggie could feel Alex tighten around her. "Thank you Mistress may I have another!" Alex dared Maggie to do it again with an excited smile. A flash of anger at Alex's defiance flashed over Maggie's face before she slapped her again harder timing the second slap perfectly with a powerful thrust. "Ahh Fuck! Ohh mhmm" Alex moaned as she began to writhe in pleasure and lose herself in pleasure as she began to cum. "Oh thank you so much!" Alex moaned loudly as she continued cumming around Maggie's member. Alex moved her head to taste herself on Maggie's fingers as she continued cumming.

"Mhmm good girl!" Maggie moaned enjoying the feeling of Alex's tongue swirling around her fingers , desperate to taste herself. Once Alex had Licked Maggie's fingers clean Maggie began teasing Alex's clit in an attempt to get Alex to cum again before Maggie reached her fast approaching climax.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing Maggie?" Alex screamed too sensitive with pleasure.

"It feel good?" Maggie teased speeding up everything she was doing.

"T-T-Too good! I-It hurts!" Alex cried.

"Good!" Maggie replied before speeding up again as she positioned herself to whisper into Alex's ear. " You are going to cum right now!" Maggie commanded. Alex couldn't respond, she didn't even have the chance, her body just reacted to the words of her alpha. Alex began moaning uncontrollably as Maggie pushed deep inside of her. Maggie groaned deeply in appreciation as Alex clamped down around her sending her over the edge. "Oh Fuck! You feel Fucking amazing!" Maggie moaned as she could feel herself beginning to cum inside of Alex.

"Please fill me up Maggie!" Alex begged.

"Of course my little omega!" Maggie moaned as she finished cumming.

"Thank you so much! That felt qamax int." Alex thanked.

"Mhm that was pretty great!" Maggie moaned in agreement as she felt her knot grow inside of Alex. "Now time to head to sleep!" Maggie comforted.

"Mhmm thank you Mistress!" Alex moaned slipping into sleep.

End of Chapter 25

Author's note: you requested I delivered! Sanvers chapter at last! And just for fun it's totally kinky smut! Also how does everyone like when the smut gets kinkier?

As a side note: This is also a part of a response to a comment from Zero Candy from AO3 Also thank you so much for all your comments! They mean a lot! LOL this is pretty much all the human interaction I get anymore. I did a great job of being a person with BPD and pushing all of my friends away to ensure they couldn't abandon me randomly a couple months back (Because that was a decision made with entirely sound logic) , and now the only people I talk to are my parents ,and that is just cause I had to move back in with them when I dropped out of uni. SOOOO writing these fics and talking to people who comment means ALOT!

So thanks!

Ps: Does anyone else write on google docs? I'm starting to have issues I don't normally have and i'm suspecting it's cause my document is now over 110 pages lol but i'm not sure?

Zero Candy on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I will for sure keep giving feed back I can't wait to see this story evolve. I usually don't comment this much but this is something that I believe should be depicted well so people understand it better.

From Jessica:I completely understand and agree, there are way too few fics with BPD characters , and also just not enough of them in media.

I have only found like 2 BPD fics that i didn't hate. So Even if it isn't outright stated or depicted thoroughly enough in this fic I do intend to get around to writing a fic that is an in depth depiction of BPD.

Also thank you so much for your comments! They mean a lot! LOL this is pretty much all the human interaction I get anymore. I did a great job of being a person with BPD and pushing all of my friends away to ensure they couldn't abandon me randomly a couple months back (Because that was a decision made with entirely sound logic) , and now the only people I talk to are my parents ,and that is just cause I had to move back in with them when I dropped out of uni. SOOOO writing these fics and talking to people who comment means ALOT!

So thanks!

Caeneus on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Whoa, can't believe this is almost 60K words. Damn you are working hard! Also just a question, but is there a reason why you respond to comments at the end of a chapter instead of in the comments section? Or are you just new to ao3 and don't know how to do that? It's not bad I'm just curious lol

From Jessica: yes ? Kinda? I have been on Ao3 for probably less than a month! Can you see this? (tell me if you can lol) I have been replying like this plus at the end of the chapter for about the past 2 weeks.

And I copy and paste my response before i send it and throw it under the chapter because your comments mean alot to me , in this story specifically they are why the story has gone on so long , it was originally gonna end at like chapter 8? I think, btw this story is starting to wind down to a conclusion , probably about 5-10 chapters left depending on how much fluff or smut i write ( knowing me this will be a gross underestimation). So I put the comments under the chapter because everyone who comments has a hand in helping me make the story! So it's like the best thank you i can give to all the commenters! Idk It means alot to me when my comments get replied to in that format so I try to do the same for others.

And thank you ! Lol it is getting really long lol. I want to have a fic that reaches 100,000 words one day.

Oh also I take comments from FF and I don't think they have a reply function , and that is where I started with putting comments at the end of the story , so it's also kinda habit.

Thank you again for your comment/ support It means alot!

Also i have already completely changed my mind , this story will probably get way more chapters. Idk. Never hold me to anything , i'm way too impulsive.

Caeneus on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I can :) I'm not sure how it works on , but here the norm is to just reply in the comments section and not in the actual body of the work, but it's your story so do whatever you want.

Though I'm not sure if you know, when you do go to post a new chapter there is a place to add notes on the end. It's just neater and puts all your notes and things a bit separate from the body so it's easier to tell what's notes and what's not. It's under 'chapter notes', and when you select 'at the beginning' or 'at the end' it gives a little box where you can put your notes. Ao3 was a bit tricky for me when I started, too :)

From Jessica: Yeah lol , and honestly I like adding in the comments and responses , just cause it always seemed like a nice thing to do and I promised myself that If I ever got back to writing Fics I would do this.

Zero Candy on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

I can see the fear of abandonment which is a symptom it fits well. It seem to be accurate but we are only starting to get into the subject.

From Jessica: yeah , i'm not sure how far into depicting BPD I will go right now. A Lot of my writing has very general start and end points that i begin with and that is one of the details i'm letting myself figure out along the way.

Also If she doesn't end up showing a majority of the symptoms in this fic I will end up making another where she does.

Zero Candy on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

That sound good I look forward to see how much more it's depicted in the future.

From Jessica: Thank you for all of your support! And Please keep the feedback coming especially when it comes to depictions of BPD, Although I have it too I am just one person and It's good to have someone be like , yeah your depiction of this isn't totally fucked. LOL Does that make any sense?

But I hope to give it a decent depiction in either this or another Fic.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Maggie woke first a couple of hours later. Once she woke up she began lapping at Alex's fresh marking, extremely satisfied with how high up on Alex's neck it was and how deep it was. It would be almost impossible if Alex ever wanted to attempt to hide it. Alex stirred to the sound of Maggie purring happily as she licked at Alex's neck. "Hey babe." Alex moaned groggily.

"Morning sleepy head," Maggie whispered in between licks.

"Fuck that is really sore!" Alex groaned.

"Here." Maggie said lifting her omega and placing her comfortably on the couch to rest. "I will be right back." Maggie reassured. Alex sat there taking inventory of all her various aches from the rather rough, however delightful events of the previous night. Alex's cheek ached and burned slightly swollen , her crotch was sore at the extra stretching, her neck ached from the fresh marking, her throat was a touch sore , and her back was slightly worse for wear due to sleeping on the floor. But that didn't matter to her , none of it did. Alex loved the soft ache her whole body seemed to have from the intense session with her lover. "Im back!" Maggie called with bandaids, gqa use , neosporin and tape in her hands.

"Mhmm Last night." Alex hummed with a smile towards her alpha.

"Hehe , yes. Last night." Maggie hummed back as she gently turned Alex's neck to reveal the marking. "This one is my favorite so far!" Maggie whispered before she licked it clean and turned to prep the bandages and gauze. "This should make it feel a little better." Maggie comforted affixing it to Alex's mark.

"Thank you for taking care of me Mistress." Alex thanked before bowing her head submissively.

"Let's give you a bit longer to rest before we start in on anything again." Maggie suggested as she continued to examine her omega. You know it's not really morning yet? Right?" Maggie questioned with a giggle.

"It feels like morning haha. What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Umm It's" Maggie checked her phone. "Eight pm HAHA" Maggie giggeled. "And I have a fuck ton of messages jesus, I will deal with it later." Maggie mentioned off hand.

"Shit , we just fucked up our sleep schedules." Alex groaned. "Oh and probably Lena trying to schedule a double date! She told me that she would."

"Cool and Yup , that's what happens when a certain omega gets too impatient for her alpha!" Maggie teased .

Alex whined disappointedly. "But Mistress please!" Maggie pleaded.

"Bad omega!" Maggie scolded as she continued to look over Alex's body, double checking that Alex was ok after their more extreme session. "How are are you feeling girl?" Maggie asked with a soft concern.

"I'm ok , my back is a little sore from sleeping on the floor , and my neck is sensitive, but I like how it feels." Alex assured.

"And your cheek?" Maggie questioned caressing Alex's face.

Alex wiggeled her face." Swollen, but again I like it!" Alex said , her craving for Maggie growing. Alex forfeited on attempting to control herself, she reached out and held Maggie as she began kissing her alpha. "Please?" Alex moaned in between kisses.

"Why do I let you get us into these messes?" Maggie asked her omega , as it became clearer that Alex was beginning to win Maggie over.

"Mhmm because I'm in heat and I smell good?" Alex guessed.

"Mhmm maybe, but I dont think thats it." Maggie answered allowing one of her hands to rest on Alex's brest.

"Oh , Is it because you like my tits?" Alex asked innocently in between their kisses.

"Mhmm I do love your tits!" Maggie said with a playful squeeze. "But I still dont think thats it!" Maggie continued grabbing Alex and laying back on the couch pulling Alex with her so that she could grab at her omega's ass. Maggie quickly followed up with a firm spank while she continued kissing Alex.

"Well If it's neither of those than it has to be my ass. Right?" Ales asked as she chook her ass against Maggie's hands.

"Nope!" Maggie replied again with a harder spanking. "You better figure it out soon or else you won't be able to sit for a week!" Maggie teased.

"Ohh Maggie!" Alex moaned as she wiggled her ass again with a whimper. "Is it that i'm such a submissive omega for my sexy alpha?" Alex asked , running out of ideas.

"Hmm All great guesses so far , but still not it." Maggie replied as she allowed one of her hands that was still resting on Alex's ass slide down and she allowed it to begin playing with Alex's slit whils she raised her free hand high before she slammed it down hard on the same ass cheek she had already spanked twice before.

Alex moaned loudly in pain as she pressed her forehead into Maggie's chest hard. "Fuck Maggie! I don't know!" Alex whimpered.

"Well think!" Maggie ordered with another spank as she speed up her teasing at the back of Alex's slit.

"F-Fuck , Because you are just as horny as I am?" Alex asked defeated.

Maggie removed her hand from Alex's ass once again , but instead of spanking her again Maggie gently urged Alex to raise her head so they could see each other's faces. "Because I love you Alex!" Maggie said lovingly with a kiss.

"Aww!" Alex cooed as she kissed back.

"Now are you ok?" Maggie questioned. "You sounded like you probably should have used a safe word there at the end." Maggie explained.

"Yeah , I'm fine." Alex said hollowly.

"Don't lie to your alpha!" Maggie commanded. "Especially about this!" Maggie clarified.

"I- I'm sorry Mistress. I don't want to let my alpha down, so I didn't ask you to slow down even as I was approaching my limit." Alex explained.  
"Aww girl , you could never let me down. I love you Alex!" Maggie comforted. "How about we rest in bed and just do some aftercare?" Maggie suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" Alex replied cheering up. \

"Aww now that's a good girl!" Maggie praised as she got up and held Alex's hand as they walked into the bedroom. "You pick something you want to watch while we cuddle and I can check what Lena's messages said?" Maggie suggested.

"Oh can you grab me my phone too? Sounds good! Is chopped ok again?" Alex asked.

"Yup here you go!" And Was that what we were watching? I didn't pay any attention!" Maggie giggled as she slipped into bed next to her omega.

"Yes , it was. haha . I love you Maggie." Alex smiled turning on the tv as she scooched closer to her alpha.

"Grrr get over here!" Maggie ordered unsatisfied with the fact that distance still existed between them.

"Eek! Yes Mistress!" Alex smiled cuddling close to her alpha happily, dropping the remote as she cuddled up with Maggie.

"Good girl!" Maggie praised holding her omega close.

"Breaking News : The Mechanical Menace known as RED Tornado has been confirmed to have broken Lillian Luthor out of jail earlier this evening, The Red Tornado's whereabouts are currently unknown but many both fear and suspect that Lillian's sun Lex Luthor might be the next target of the Red tornado. It is also currently unknown as to what the robot's intentions are, Most suspect that this is either a robot aligned with the Luthors or a robot designed in order to reap retribution for the crimes of the Luthors. " The television blared as both girls stared onwards , realizing that it was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lois tapped furiously as she grabbed her purse and shoes . Lois received a response at the same moment that she slammed the door closed. The text read "Of course darling! You can always come home for dinner, especially if you two had a fight."

Lois quickly shot back with a "thanks Dad. What do you want ? I can pick up something on my way over?" as she got into her car.

A quick "whatever you want darling!" Popped up on her phone. Lois spread over to her father's home picking up a pizza along the way. Lois couldn't get the argument she had with Clark. She loved him and she knew that it was wrong to be so mad at him for just making her cum, especially with how good it felt , she had no good reason to complain. And she knew that all he wanted was to feel the comfort of her scent when he was in his nest. It is actually kinda sweet that he wanted to have that part of her scent there surrounding him. Lois didn't want to admit it to herself, the reason why she had gotten so mad at him , but the more she thought about it the more she knew she would have to deal with it. "Fuck" Lois grumbled to herself in frustration approaching her father's home. Lois was dreading what was about to happen as she got out of her car and walked towards her father's front door. Once she was halfway to the door she could see the knob turning from the inside.

"Lois , are you ok? You said that you and Clark had a fight!" Sam asked.

"I- I just have a lot on my mind , and I made a mistake by taking it out on him. " Lois replied to her father.

"Are you sure? If he did anything to hurt you again?!" Sam threatened.

"He didn't lay a hand on me." Lois defended Clark as she walked into her father's house pizza in hand.

"He doesn't have to touch you to hurt you." Sam argued.

"you are very correct! However he has not hurt me in any way!" Lois replied attempting to calm her father.

"He hurt you just two years ago! Or have you forgotten the ring of bruising he left around your neck?" Sam yelled angrily.

" Will you please drop it? You literally bring it up every time we talk! And he wasn't in control of himself, he was poisoned!" Lois argued as she placed the pizza box on a table and sat down

"I don't care he still hurt my baby girl!" Sam argued hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead before sitting down with her.

"Dad , he is my husband, my omega, and I love him. Not to mention he has saved my life more than once. I'm sure you remember the first time, when you let your men get taken down by that white martian and he almost killed me? He saved me when you couldn't." Lois argued.

"That doesn't make up for him almost killing you." Sam retorted. "Anyways , what did you two fight about? " Sam asked opening up the pizza box and grabbing a slice for himself.

Lois blushed for a moment. "Well there is the thing I got angry about and yelled at him about. But that isn't what I was really fighting about. And he wasn't really even fighting. He just layed there in the floor and took my abuse." Lois admitted racked with guilt. "But the reason behind my anger was actually something that I had to come here to resolve before I could go back home to my omega." Lois explained.

"You know if it's that bad you can leave him. Your mother and I are bonded but we still survive without each other. " Sam explained missing the point completely.

"Dad , I love him . I couldn't ever leave him if I wanted to." Lois replied earning an audible sigh from her father.

"Well what is it , what did you need to come here to resolve?" Sam asked.

"What do you know about the Red tornado robot?" Lois asked.

"The thing that terrorized National city a couple times in the past year? Not much honestly. No more than any civilian." Sam lied.

Lois's head dropped knowing her father was Lying. " Dad why aren't you telling me the truth?" Lois questioned.

"What makes you think I lied ? " Sam asked back eating his pizza. "Are you not going to have some of this?" Sam asked pointing at the pizza.

"Yeah but we need to talk first! I know you helped morrow design the original red tornado! Did you have anything to do with the second? " Lois asked demandingly.

"Y-yes I had a hand in it's rebuilding." Sam admitted. "Let me get you a plate darling" Sam offered.

"You already know what I'm about to ask don't you?" Lois asked realizing how involved her father actually was.

"i have no idea what you are about to ask." Sam lied again.

"You are working with one of the Luthors aren't you ?" Lois asked her father in disbelief.

"Oh not just one of us dear Lois!" Lex began as he moved k be seen from behind a corner.

"How ? What ? Why is he here! He should be in jail!" Lois screamed as she stood up and moved to call Clark with her watch.

"Oh! No no no!" Lex said calmly as he raised a pistol and shot and destroyed the watch. "Wouldn't want you calling out your boyfriend and starting a group reunion now would we?" Lex said snuggly.

" He is actually my husband now . You fcking monster , what you did to all those innocent people, what you did to Clark! " Lois turned to her father who stood behind her. " How can you side with this fucking monster? He almost got me killed!" Lois yelled.

"That was your fucking alien husband who almost killed you! Lex is the only fucking reason you are alive!" Sam yelled smashing the plate against the ground as Lex began to laugh.

" Did you never figure it out? The Kryptonite I gave you just before I poisoned him , just happened to 'cure him'. Wow you are fucking stupid Lois!" Sam growled at Lex. "Sorry." Lex apologized to Sam. "Yeah that's right I told Daddy about the fact that it was my Kryptonite that saved you. Honestly I had hoped you would do the smart thing and kill him while you could , but alas you let him live and now I have to do it. Well less me and more the robot I helped your daddy make." Lex explained.

"Do you know what he did ? Have you really ever seen the atrocities? " Lois asked her father frantically.

"He did what he had to to keep us safe! And that is what he and I are now doing together! " Sam argued.

"You aren't keeping anyone safe you are only torturing Innocents and creating murderous robots." Lois yelled attempting to keep them distracted while she reached in the pocket for her phone. Lois knew that if she could call Clark he could save her.

"How's about you put your phone down !" Lex taunted pointing the gun at her.

"Hey get that away from my daughter!" Sam yelled.

"Aww what you don't trust me anymore partner?" Lex asked toying with Sam.

"I got you out of Jail and I could have you put back in in a heartbeat!" Sam snapped.

"Dad please! Send him back! You don't have to go through with whatever you are planning!" Lois pleaded.

"It's too late for that darling." Sam replied. "It will be ok darling, you will stay here tonight and tomorrow there won't be any more peaky Kryptonians , with Lex's help we will be safe again." Sam continued.

"No dad ! You can't do this!" Lois pleaded.

"Why not?" Sam scoffed.

"Don't you want to see your grandchild?" Lois asked.

"You are pregnant?" Sam asked shocked.

"No Clark is."Lois replied crying.

"Oh god." Sam gasped as his hand shot up to his mouth , rethinking everything.

"Oh that can't really be enough to sway your opinion?" Lex questioned in disbelief.

"I-i I'm gonna be a grandparent?" Sam asked.

"Not if you let this mad man get his way!" Lois screamed pointing at Lex.

"No , you won't be a grandparent. Sorry to tell you like this" Lex piped in before moving the gun slightly and pumping three rounds into Sam.

"Dad!" Lois screamed as she ran to his falling body. "You fucking monster!" Lois snapped at Lex.

"Oh yes I'm so Terrible, I've heard it before! Sooo boring !" Lex complained with a flourish. "Now , put those on " Lex ordered throwing Lois a pair of handcuffs. " We have somewhere to go!" Lex informed.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked putting on the handcuffs.

Lec laughed before he taunted "Oh you haven't figured it out yet! You became the perfect bait for Superman the moment you told your father that you needed to see him. You killed him the moment you got in the car and came here."

End of Chapter 27

Author's note: Sorry these chapters are generally getting shorter , Idk im just ending them where it feels right and where i can get the most tension out of the break between chapters.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Author's note , so there is going to be a lot of bouncing around between the main characters in the next couple chapters.

PS: trigger warning! I don't wanna spoil the chapter so scroll down to the second author's note at the bottom if you wanna know what potentially triggering subject matter this chapter deals with .

Lena drove straight home after she dropped Alex off. The whole drive to Kara took forever and the whole time Lena drove she could help but think of the small grey box that she knew rested in her glove box. Lena knew it was the only thing other than Kara that could quell the anxiety that continued to well up in her chest. The jewelry store clerk had actually gotten to her and it just made her feel so much worse that she was now letting him get the better of her. Lena tapped anxiously on the steering wheel trying to forget about what rested within reach and how it would allow herself to escape her thoughts. Lena punched the steering wheel in frustration as the traffic barely even inched forward and she began to realize her resistance was draining.

Lena pulled into her parking space where she finished cleaning up and went through her purse to grab some makeup to cover up what she had done. It didn't take long to cover up her mistake, she was accustomed to it, she covered up older ones every morning. Lena rushed up the stairs to her apartment , impatient to see her alpha. Lena opened the door to see Kara watching TV on the couch with take our menus in her hand.

"Hey I was thinking of getting Chinese! Opinions?" Kara asked knowing that it was Lena.

"Actually I only want you right now." Lena replied.

"I have no complaints!" Kara replied cheerfully dropping the menu and standing up.

Lena exhaled relieved that she was finally in the presence of her alpha again. "Good!" Lena smiled dropping her purse on the dining room table.

"How was your day girl?" Kara asked her omega as she made a circle around her and wrapped Lena up in her arms from behind.

"Stressful. But productive." Lena replied before practically swooning into her alpha's caress.

"Well it's time to destress then." Kara began as she undid Lena's belt. Feeling Kara's hands so close to her core took Lena's breath away. "Good girl!" Kara noted seeing how affected Lena was. Kara began to nibble on one of Lena's ears as she moved to take off Lena's pants. "Better?" Kara asked moving to remove Lena's shirt.

"Mhmm much!" Lean replied pushing her body back against Kara.

"Good." Kara smiled as she spun the both of them around so that Lena was pinned between Kara and the dining table.

"Oh fuck!" Lena moaned wantonly preparing to be taken over the table from behind .

"Good girl!" Kara teased before slapping Lena's ass firmly.

"Thank you Mistress !" Lena whimpered.

"mhmm such a good omega!" Kara praised dragging her hand down Lena's back , enjoying the view, taking it all in. Kara's fingers made their way down to Lena's panties slowly removing them. Kara then returned to her position directly behind Lena when she saw something that caught her eye and pulled at her heart. "Lena are you ok?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah , this is totally a fantasy I had the other day!" Lena replied excitedly. Lena could then feel Kara's hand tracing the scar that she knew was one of her worst.

"Lena?" Kara whispered concerned. Lena quickly moved and pulled her panties back up, grabbing her pants and shirt from the floor. Lena practically jumped into her pants , needing the protection her clothes could give her from Kara's wandering eyes. "Lena!" Kara repeated.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lena dismissed.

"Lena?" Kara couldn't find any other words.

"I'm fine , it's stupid. I'm sorry." Lena dismissed putting on her shirt and walking away.

"Lena!" Kara yelled using her inhuman speed to get In Front of Lena before she could take another step.

"What do you want Kara!" Lena yelled angrily.

"I want to talk about this!" Kara answered concerned.

"why , you saw it , it's years old! It doesn't matter." Lena dismissed attempting to walk away just to be stopped by Kara again.

"Lena , I love you and it matters to me!" Kara argued as she began to use her x-ray vision, searching Lena's body to see how many there were.

"Please. It's fine. You saw it , it's years old. It doesn't matter anymore." Lena explained. Kara then began to cry. "Kara it's ok , I'm fine!" Lena assured.

Kara again using her super speed momentarily disappeared and returned with a makeup remover wipe. Kara then gently pulled at Lena's arm. Lena looked away as she allowed Kara to take her arm. "Lena I love you." Kara began through tears as she began to wipe off the make up covering Lena's wrist. Lena winced as the chemicals burned against the fresh wound hiding away under the makeup. "I want to support you in whatever way you need."Kara continued as the most recent cut became visible. Kara rested one finger against the skin pointing at the red and angry cut. "But I will never be a able to do that if you don't let me know what is going on." Kara bent down and kissed the cut. " and when you lie to me… I just don't know what to do." Kara said as she began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena apologize as Kara continued to wipe off the make-up covering Lena's arm.

" its nothing to be sorry for. I love you Lena." Kara reassured with a kiss.

"Thank you Kara. I'm sorry I lied.." Lena apologized again.

"It's ok. But can we please talk about this?" Kara requested.

"I don't see what there is to talk about." Lena argued. Kara gave Lena a glare that told Lena she knew she was lying. " Fine , what do you want to talk about?" Lena gave up.

Kara pulled Lena over to the couch so that they could talk , suspecting that it would not be a short conversation. "Are you ok? Please don't lie." Kara asked.

"It was a hard day , like I said. And you know I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been anxious about Clark and Lois coming back into my life. You know that. And I have kept a cartridge of razors in my car as long as I have owned my own car." Lena explained.

"Ok.". Kara nodded. " Before today when was the last time this happened?" Kara asked.

"A little over a week ago. Just before you entered heat most recently. " Lena answered after a moment or two of thought Lena elaborated. "After my trip to the DEO the day we went out with Alex and Maggie."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Why what?" Lena replied.

"Why did you cut yourself that time? It wasn't because of something at the double date was it ?" Kara elaborated.

"no , it wasn't !" Lena assured. " J'onn probed my mind to see if I was evil like Lex or not. and long story short I relived some stuff that left me feeling like shit." Lena explained.

Kara began momentarily filled with rage , she would have flown straight to the DEO to scream at J'onn but she knew that Lena needed her right now. "I'm sorry he did that to you." Kara apologized.

"Thanks." Lena replied caught in the painful sight of her uncovered wrist.

"Do you want to stop?" Kara asked uncertain.

"I mean I don't want to continue, but I can't stop. I've tried before." Lena answered still staring at her wrist.

"Well in the past you didn't have me." Kara replied cheerfully.

"It doesn't work like that Kara." Lena denied as she began to stand up only to be kept on the couch by Kara holding her hand and pulling her back.

"How does it work then?" Kara paused. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about this , but I want to be there for you. And I can't do that if you walk away when I try to help." Kara explained.

"I appreciate your trying, but It is nowhere near as bad as it once was and that's enough for me. It's not worth trying to quit." Lena argued. "You make this out to be this huge thing , that we need to have a whole talk about on the couch . And it just isn't a big deal anymore. You can see the recent ones aren't that bad , and there aren't even that many of them anymore." Lena continued.

"How many stitches was that one on your hip?" Kara responded pointedly.

"Thirty but the doctor who stitched it up was a wuss and used at least double what he needed to." Lena defend looking away.

"And this one?" Kara asked tapping at a scar on Lena's wrist that was clearly recent and very deep.

"Which one?" Lena asked turning her head to see the one Kara pointed out.

"Can you even feel this?" Kara dragged a finger down Lena's wrist.

Lena unknowingly pointed at the same one Kara had earlier. "I did this one after my mom framed me. I have nerve damage, I won't ever feel anything from about here to here." Lena explained showing Kara the place where everything felt numb.

"I-im sorry." Kara apologized, she had never considered how much what Lena's mother had done affected her. "Do you think that the next time you want to do that you could come to me instead?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Lena shrugged.

"Thank you. I love you and even when I'm not an alpha like I am right now I want to protect you from everything." Kara said holding Lena's hand tight.

"I know Kara. I appreciate that you care." Lena nodded. "But Kara , it really isn't that bad anymore. It's just a coping mechanism for stress, and it helps when nothing else does." Lena explained.

"How many times has this put you in the hospital?" Kara questioned concerned.

"You don't want to know that!" Lena snapped at the question.

"I do." Kara assured.

"Well I can't answer it." Lana explained with shame.

"W-Why not?" Kara asked dumbfounded.

"A number of the times it happened i was blackout drunk and sometimes they let me go home before I sobered up enough to remember." Lena admitted.

"Lena." Kara ghasped.

"I don't drink like that anymore , don't worry." Lena assured.

"Good!" Kara yelled happily.

Lena giggeled. "Yeah, it wasn't healthy." Lena noted nodding and holding tightly onto Kara's hands.

"Well i'm not surprised. But whether you want to admit it or not this isn't healthy either!" Kara argued.

"I know it isn't but that doesn't mean I can stop." Lena reasoned.

"When was the last time you tried to quit?" Kara asked.  
"Years ago. I haven't had a reason to try to quit since before Lex went to jail. Whether or not he did terrible things , he also took care of me. He was there for me every time I needed him , and he held me accountable for what I did to myself. He and Clark were the only other people who knew. They both stood by me when I needed them … at least until Lex went to jail." Lena explained.

"I-Im so sorry Lena." Kara apologized. "Would you consider trying to quit again for me?" Kara requested hopefully.

"No Kara I just can't do that." Lena shook her head.

"W-Why not?" Kara attempted to change Lena's mind.

"Because it isn't that easy Kara! I've been doing this for over a decade! I can't just stop. It took everything I had to slow down to the frequency with which I do it now." Lena explained.

"I admit I don't know much about this , but It's an addiction right?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Lena confirmed , suspicious of where Kara was headed.

"And I presume you were at least moderately addicted to alcohol if you drank to the point that you don't remember how many times you went to the hospital." Kara asked.

"Yes. I was." Lena acknowledged still not entirely sure where Kara was headed.

"Well if you got over alcohol then Why not this?" Kara asked.

"Well first off I still drink occasionally. But it's because I had a reason to stop drinking like that." Lena explained.

"Ok but I have seen how much you drink , you have complete control of yourself. Reasons are good! What was your reason." Kara asked hopefully.

"Well I had just moved to a new city , and there was this really cute girl with a familiar face. And I didn't want her to see that i was a complete mess." Lena rolled her eyes and smiled at Kara as she spoke. Kara gave a huge smile and pointed at herself silently. "Yes it was you dummie!" Lena pushed her girlfriend playfully.

"Well It worked because I never thought you were a mess." Kara reassured as she returned to holding Lena's hands. " I love you Lena , and I can not loose you." Kara said choking up.

"You won't Kara!" Lena argued.

'How many times has this made you worry for your life?" Kara retorted.

"You have a point." Lena admitted.

"How many!" Kara demanded.

"Five or six." Lena confessed.

"Then you can't promise that this won't make me loose you!" Kara reasoned.

"I Ca-" Lena began as she looked up to see Kara's face and she couldn't bring herself to lie anymore. " I can't." Lena admitted.

"We are bonded Lena! Do you know what happens to people when their bonded mate dies?" Kara questioned.

"Since when did you become the expert in alpha omega dynamics." Lena giggeled.

"Since I realized how dangerous my job is and I realized that if something happens to me it might affect you." Kara stated seriously.

"Oh.." Lena trailed off.

"And you can't do that to me!" Kara yelled. " You can't leave me all alone like that! Because this!" Kara pointed at Lena's wrist. "I can't do that to help cope." Kara reasoned.

"I know Kara. I'm sorry." Lena apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kara comforted. " I'm just trying to help you see how important it is that you at least consider stopping. I've read about what happens to someone when their bonded pair dies, I won't be able to make it through that. Especially without you!" Kara argued.

"I love you Kara , but I'm not sure I can do this." Lena squeezed Kara's hands tight.

"I believe in you , and if you choose to do this I will be there to help you!" Kara comforted.

"I've tried to quit before Kara , it doesn't end well. Most of the time when I relapse it just gets so much worse." Lena said anxiously.

"I will be there for you! And I will support you the whole way. You can do this!" Kara cheered Lena on.

"Kara I love you , but I don't think it would be enough, it's just not that easy." Lena warned.

"Well, What If you got pregnant? We talked about it, we have been having unprotected sex. You are in heat , It's entirely likely you have already conceived. I don't know much about it , but I can't imagine that would be healthy for the baby if you get pregnant." Kara questioned.

Lena had never thought about that, she went white as a sheet at the thought of both already having conceived and at potentially hurting her child like that. "I-I I couldn't live with myself If I hurt a child of ours like that." Lena admitted.

"Then please at least consider quitting!" Kara requested.

"If I were to consider this." Lean paused. " And I'm not saying that I am!" Lena snapped. "Where would we start?" Lena asked.

"you mentioned that you use razors?" Kara began.

"Yes, they are just the best for this." Lena confirmed.

"Would you mind throwing them out? Just so that it would take a little longer , and you would have more time to change your mind." Kara requested.

"I have tried that , I ended up spending way too much money buying new packages of razors." Lena answered.

"I'm sorry girl!" Kara caressed Lena's cheek. "How much are razors? I will be saving a decent amount of money by moving in with you. And I can't imagine you could spend more money on razors than I do on rent." Kara offered.

"Kara you know you don't have to do that. And we both know that money isn't an issues for me anymore." Lena admitted.

"I know I don't have to , I want to. I love you and I want to help keep you safe." Kara said calmly.

"I won't let you pay for them." Lena informed sternly raising her head to see Kara.

"So you will throw them out?" Kara asked cheerfully.

"I will think about it." Lena forfeited.

"That means alot." Kara acknowledged nodding.

Lena sighed audibly. "You are the worst danvers." Lena griped.

"What did I do?" Kara questioned.

"You got me thinking I can actually quit again." Lena laughed.

"Good. Because I believe you can." Kara cheered. Lena sighed again before Kara kissed her. "You can Lena!" Kara assured.

"I'm too drained to argue anymore , but that doesn't mean that I agree." Lena contested.

"Before we start doing anything else can we please round up all your razors and throw them out?" Kara requested.

"If I'm honest I don't even know where they all are. I was still drinking when I moved in here and I have a history of buying a new pack because I can't find an old one." Lena explained.

"Not a problem." Kara answered as she used her x ray vision to scour the house for all the razors. Kara then zipped around the house picking them all up and placing them on the coffee table by Lena. Kara went so fast that to Lena it just looked like a blur as razors and razor cartridges piled up on the table. Kara even went to Lena's car to get the package Lena had mentioned was in there. Kara plopped down on the couch after she was sure she had found them all. "Got em all!" Kara noted very happy with herself. Kara's smile then faded when she let her eyes rest on the myriad of razors that now laid on the table. A number of the razors were covered in Lena's blood.

"Kara. please get these away from me." Lena requested.

"Yeah sure!" Kara answered immediately gathering them all up and hiding them.

"Sorry , just they can be kinda triggering. Especially when some of them are covered in blood like that." Lena explained.

"Yeah that makes sense." Kara replied nodding. "So can I throw them out ?" Kara asked eagerly.

"Well you already went through all the trouble of rounding them all up." Lena paused as she watched Kara's smile grow. "Yes , but throw them out somewhere else, I don't really wanna see them next time I take out the trash." Lena explained.

"No problem!" Kara replied with a kiss to Lena's forehead. "It's gonna be ok , you can do this!" Kara reassured.

"I hope you are right." Lena said under her breath.

"I am!" Kara called as she zipped out of the apartment with the razors. Kara suddenly appeared back on the couch.

"Thank you for caring Kara." Lena thanked.

"Of course I care . I love you. And if you are up for it , I think my little omega deserves a reward!" Kara began as she pushed Lena back on the couch as she began to climb on top of her.

"Mhmm what type of reward?" Lena asked as she felt the pain in her core roaring back up.

"Whatever you want , my beautiful strong Omega!" Kara offered with a kiss. "All night, whatever you want. I promise." Kara continued.

"Well I don't know how you were with your exes but you have gotten to such a pillow princess ever since we got together." Lena teased.

"Oh really, I'm a pillow princess?" Kara laughed.

"You have gone down on me once , and at the time I had a dick." Lena reasoned.

" You make a good point." Kara admitted.

"Pillow princess." Lena teased gently tapping her hand on Kara's ass.

Kara growled. "Taking full advantage of that reward already I see." Kara noted. Lena stuck out her tongue teasing Kara. "Is that a problem?" Kara asked.

"Is what a problem?" Lena replied confused.

"Do you want me to go down on you more?" Kara asked worried.

"I mean if you are willing to do it , I have historically been a pretty big fan of it." Lena laughed. "But given that you haven't done it already I figured there was probably a reason of some sort and I don't wanna push you." Lena explained.

"Oh . I just haven't… umm I haven't done it before. For a girl at least." Kara admitted.

"Oh haha. Yeah that makes sense that you would be hesitant to do it then." Lena nodded finally understanding.

"If you are willing to be patient with me I would be happy to do it for my omega. But I can't promise I will be any good." Kara offered thoroughly embarrassed.

"Aww babe , it's ok. Don't worry about being good at it. I'm sure you will be fine. And even if it takes a little getting used to I can help teach you what to do." Lena offered.

"If you are sure?" Kara asked.

"hehe I'm sure. I'm also really craving for my alpha to finally go down on me!" Lena smiled as she got up and pulled Kara with her towards the bedroom. Once they got in the bedroom Lena began slowly removing her clothes.

"Umm do you want me to take off my clothes too?" Kara asked.

"Whatever is most comfortable for you. Hehe I wouldn't mind the look of your ass swinging in the air as your head is buried in between my legs." Lena said with a smile.

"Mhmm does my horny little omega like the sight of my ass?" Kara teased.

"Mhmm I love your ass Kara." Lena smiled as she moved closer to Kara to kiss her and squeeze her ass with both hands.

"Good girl!" Kara praised.

Lena then moved to the bed and got herself comfortable. While Lena was perfecting the pillows she rested her head on Kara began removing her own clothes. Lena smiled watching Kara slowly disrobe. Once she had removed all her clothes Kara moved onto the bed blushing. "You are going to have to walk me through this." Kara warned.

"You will be fine." Lena smiled as she placed a hand on the tip of Kara's head. "you got this." Lena assured pushing down on Kara's head. Kara giggled as she lowered her head and began by timidly giving Lena's lips a kiss. Lena couldn't help but laugh slightly as she could tell how unsure of herself Kara was. Kara then sniffed at Lena, suddenly being taken by the scent of Lena's heat Kara's timidness faded away immediately.

"Fuck you smell good!" Kara moaned as her inner alpha began began to take full control of her actions. Kara planted her face directly on Lena's slit. Kara began by sticking her tongue out and lapped eagerly at Lena. "Mhmm fuck you smell so fucking fucking good!" Kara attempted to talk but her words were muffled by her mouth being pressed up against Lena's flesh. Kara's breath evacuated her as Lena's scent filled her. Kara was working entirely on instinct as she continued licking in-between Lena's folds and moaning into her sensitive flesh. Slowly all of Kara's senses faded away , all Kara knew was the scent and taste of Lena as she continued to slip her tongue in-between Lena's folds. Kara moaned deeply as she enjoyed Lena's taste. Kara was eventually snapped out of her alpha haze by Lena tapping her on the head.

"Kara!" Lena moaned. "what happened to the girl who hadn't ever don't this before and was too timid to go down on me?" Lena asked out of breath.

"Huh?" Kara tilted her head , confused because her senses were still a little deafened. Kara just stared at Lena with a confused look as Lena's scent called to her. Kara wanted nothing more than to return to lapping at Lena's slit.

"Good!" Lena moaned nodding.

"Oh good !" Kara smiled. "Can I go back to what I was doing?" Kara asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Lena smiled pushing Kara's head down. Kara eagerly returned to licking at Lena. Lena greatly appreciated Kara's surprising eagerness. "mhmm" Lena moaned happily as Kara again dug her tongue inside of her. Lena hadn't had someone's head between her legs in far too long and now that it was her alpha happily licking away at her , Lena couldn't help but allow herself to relax and moan happily. Lena began to approach her climax quickly , being as it was that she was in heat , she was able to cum rather quickly. "Mhmm fuck Kara that's it!" Lena moaned as she wrapped her legs around Kara's head. Lena then began bucking her hips into Kara as she began to cum. "Oh fucking Christ! Kara yes!" Lena screamed as Kara continued lapping at there orgasming slit. As Lena finished cumming she released the grip her legs had on Kara's head. "Fuck Kara! Ugh I needed that !" Lena moaned.

"Haha I'm glad you liked it!" Kara smiled looking up at Lena as she shifted her hand up and slipped two fingers inside of Lena.

"Kara what the hell are you doing?" Lena questioned throwing her head back.

"Wouldn't my beautiful omega like to cum again?" Kara questioned curving her fingers up to begin teasing Lena's gspot.

"Kara ! I just came!" Lena choked out in-between moans.

"Yeah and that's what's going to make it so much fun!" Kara teased.

"Fuck you Kara!" Lena screamed arching her back even harder.

"You know your safe word if you want me to stop." Kara teased before lowering her head to begin licking softly at Lena's clit which had begun to show it self as evidence of how horny Lena was.

"Oh don't you dare fucking stop!" Lena screamed as she could feel herself approaching another climax. Kara would have immediately reprimanded her omega for forgetting her place, but tonight was a reward for Lena so Kara said nothing about it. Instead Kara speed up her motions. Lena lost herself in the pleasure of Kara speeding up her motions , allowing herself to wrap her legs around Kara's head again. Lena again bucked her hips towards Kara as Kara continued to relentlessly assault her gspot and her clit. Lena also grabbed and pulled at a clump of Kara's hair in need of something to hold on of. Lena began to squirt as she came harder than she ever remembered. "Oh fuck I'm sorry I didn't even know I could do that!" Lena apologized as she released Kara's head.

"All good. In fact I think that is really hot!" Kara smiled.

"Oh thank you." Lena thanked still rather embarrassed.

"Lena can I please knot you ? Really that was too hot , and I want you so fucking bad right now!" Kara requested as she could feel her member pounding with need.

"That sounds amazing!" Lena agreed feeling her heat demand to be knotted.

"Thank God!" Kara moaned as she immediately moved to begin plunging herself inside of Lena.

Once Kara was in position she asked "ready?"

"Please!" Lena begged.

"Yes good girl!" Kara praised with a kiss as she slipped herself inside of Lena. Lena squirmed in pain and pleasure at first . Lena was still getting accustomed to being penetrated in general , and being a Kara rather well endowed alpha made it even more changing than usual. But after a moment or two the pain began to subside as Kara slid in and out of her slightly.

"Mhmm Kara! That feels really good!" Lena moaned pleased with the sensation of Kara pushing herself deep into her , past her entrance which was still extremely sensitive from Kara's earlier actions.

"Mhmm I'm glad!" Kara moaned happily into Lena's ear as she delighted in the relief of Lena's warm wetness. Kara's need had only grown infinitely as she had been relegated to lapping Lena untill now.

"C-Can you give me a hickie?" Lena requested timidly in between moans.

"Of course girl , where do you want it?" Kara asked as she continued to slide in and out of Lena.

"Right here!" Lena pointed to the side of her neck as she wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tight.

"Of course girl!" Kara replied lowering her head and beginning to kiss at the spot Lena had pointed out. Lena moaned happily as Kara kissed at her neck. Lena also began to meet Kara's thrusts , bucking her hips , needing Kara deep inside of her. "Mhmm good girl!" Kara praised , appreciating Lena's extra movements. Kara then gave one teasing bite before beginning to suck at Lena's neck.

"Mhmm Thank you Kara!" Lena moaned, still bucking her hips into Kara. Kara's suction grew quickly , Kara wanted to leave a dark and easily visible bruise on Lena's neck. "Thank you Kara!" Lena cried happily resting a hand on the back of Kara's neck, pushing her head gently harder into her neck. Kara sucked harder and harder as she speed up the pace of her thrusts , wanting to feel Lena cum around her. Kara wanted to feel Lena's walls convulse around her. When just speeding up her thrusts didn't work Kara decided to allow one of her hands to slip down to play with Lena's clit. "Kara!" Lena moaned as she bucked her hips and arched her back at the extra sensation. Lena Continued to arch her back and moan in the pleasure as the angle with which Kara thrusted into her changed , causing Kara's member to be thrusting against her g spot. Kara needed Lena to cum soon, because she was about to hit her climax herself. Kara speed up her thrusts , as fast as she could as she released Lena's neck earning a delighted moan from Lena.

"Good?" Kara teased.

"Great!" Lena smiled. Kara then began to kiss Lena as she hit the onset of her orgasm. "I- Im" Lena began to moan into Kara's lips as she became lost in her climax. Kara continued to Kiss Lena as she fell Lena's walls squeeze all around her. Kara then began cumming, filling Lena up completely as they both cried out in orgasm. Lena continued writhing in pleasure the whole time Kara's knot grew. "Fuck that feels really good!" Lena cried. Kara moaned happily in response speechless at the powerful orgasm and delightful feeling of her member and her knot being encompassed by Lena's entrance. After a moment the both of them were collapsed in the bed breathing heavily in sync with each other. "Best reward ever!" Lena smiled.

"I am proud of you , and It means alot to me that you are trying. I love you Lena. I can't make it without you." Kara reminded.

"I know… I still don't really think I can do this." Lena replied disheartened.

"I will be here to help in any way I can Lena!" Kara reassured.

"I know. I love you Kara."

End of Chapter 28

Author's note: trigger warning - self harm and pretty much anything to do with it.

Also I'm really sorry this chapter too forever! I have been mentally under the weather recently.

bykamo on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

oh damn.. this looking good! I noticed too that supergirl F/F does not have ABO alternatives. looking forward to read more ;D

ohmygosh yessss, I really like top!kara lol! that was a nice surprise at the end C;

I love omegaverses, they are super hot and really sweet a lot of the time. Also I will write for any gender/sex pairings , but F/F is just what I personally feel like i'm best at because I lean more lesbian than Bi (In reality I'm just fluid)

I plan to keep writing a lot more omegaverse fics, i'm just kinda really caught up in this story rn lol.

haha glad you enjoyed it! I love switches as characters and when that idea popped into my head I just had to do it!

From: Guest

:Love the story add more chapters

From Jessica: Sorry! I know it's been a couple days , and I know I normally post daily . I have just been really down recently. ( I have been Dreading mother's day like all week because I had to go see family and I ended up spending all day being misgendered and called the wrong name :( Yuck! ) and what time I have been writing has been spent on a new 100 fic om working I'm so writers blocked tho because something just feels off Idk everything feels off and I just don't wanna put up a shit chapter and regret it later;.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Author's note: if anyone knows the name of the prison that Lillian Luthor is in I will update the story with that name , for now I'm just gonna say iron heights because it's the only prison I know the name of in the DC universe.

Kara spent the whole time she was knotted inside of Lena kissing her beloved omega. Lena greatly appreciated the extensive affection even though she didn't feel like she deserved it. Kara was blissfully unaware of the war waging inside of Lena about how she didn't deserve Kara's affection. Instead Kara just happily continued kissing and praising the omega that she was so proud of for having made what she knew must have been an incredibly hard decision. Kara greatly appreciated kissing Lena while still enjoying the feeling of Lena's wet warmth around her sensitive member. After about an hour Kara's knot deflated enough for her to slip out of Lena. Lena moaned softly in disappointment as Klara slipped out of her."Aww poor omega miss my knot?" Kara teased with another kiss.

Lena turned away blushing in embarrassment. "Y-yes." Lena admitted shyly.

"Mhmm good girl!" Kara praised.

" Thank you Kara." Lena thanked with a kiss.

"So what does my little omega want to do now?" Kara asked.

"Mhmm I don't know. I just want to spend time with my alpha." Lena said smiling as she held tight to Kara.

"Good omega!" Kara praised with a kiss. "Wanna watch tv and cuddle?" Kara offered.

"Sounds great! Oh by the way I promised Alex that we would schedule another double date , just the four of us again!" Lena mentioned.

"Yeah let's schedule something! What do you want to watch while we schedule something?" Kara asked rolling off of Lena to grab her phone and the remote. Kara turned on the tv which pulled up the news while she waited for Lena's reply.

"I don't really care what we watch." Lena shrugged before reaching over to grab her phone. Lena then moved closer to her alpha. Lena quickly became thoroughly taken and distracted by her alpha's scent. Before she even knew what she was doing Lena was snuggled up to Kara with her arms wrapped around Kara's torso and her legs completely entangled with Kara's. Lena enjoyed allowing her omega cravings to take over and force herself to hang onto her alpha.

Kara discarded th looked down at her omega happily snuggled up to her and petted her head. "Aww poor girl just wants to snuggle up with her alpha?" Kara half teased half cooed.

"Mhmm" Lena just moaned into Kara, squeezing her tighter.

"What happened to scheduling with Alex and Maggie?" Kara half teased.

"You do it , you know my schedule. I just wanna cuddle you." Lena dismissed hanging on to Kara as if it were for dear life.

"Aww such a cute little omega!" Kara cooed. " you are free all weekend right?" Kara asked.

"Im free whenever my alpha demands." Lena submitted.

Kara's need to take her omega flared up at Lena's submission , however kara knew that Lena was probably a little too tired to go another round already. "Good girl." Kara praised her omega as she continued petting her. Kara texted both Maggie and Alex asking when they were free for a double date. While Kara was texting them she got distracted by the news anchor's announcement.

" The mechanical monstrosity known as red tornado has been sighted at iron heights prison this afternoon. It is unknown what the Android wants , however active reports say that the robot broke in and abducted a prisoner." The news caster was silenced by Kara hitting the mute button . Lena still hung on to Kara as if it were for dear life.

"That's where?" Kara asked cautiously.

"it broke out my mother." Lena confirmed terrified, and anxiety building.

"It will be ok." Kara comforted.

"No it won't. She is just going to ruin my life all over again." Lena argued beginning to freak out as she jumped out of the bed and began pacing. "Lena it will be ok. We have J'onn, Clark , and I. Whatever your mom is planning we will be ok." Kara reassured getting up from the bed.

Lena continued pacing as she began to lose it , all she could think about was how she needed her razors in that moment. Even if she wasn't going to use them right then and there in front of Kara , she needed them; the safety of them , the security of knowing that If she needed to she could use them. As she continued walking back and forth desperate for her razors a chant began to repeat in her mind. "I need my razors, I just need my razors." The internal chant slowly grew from a whisper to a scream that deafened her. Lena was suddenly wrapped up in Kara's arms causing her chant to leak out of her. Kara was terrified at the sound of the words Lena was now chanting aloud as Lena began shaking.

"Lena! Lena , please snap out of it !" Kara requested terrified. Lena began to sob into her alpha . " Lena it will be ok. I'm here. No one will hurt you." Kara comforted as she held tight to her omega. Lena just continued sobbing and hyperventilating into Kara for several minutes.

Eventually Lena was able to calm down.

"I - I'm sorry Kara I can't do this." Lena began shaking her head.

"You can girl ! I believe In you." Kara reassured.

"No Kara ! I fucking can't!" Lena pushed Kara away.

"Lena?" Kara questioned hurt as Lena pushed her.

"Kara , what you are doing, it's fucking cruel!" Lena yelled putting her clothes back on. "Trying to make me think I can quit like this , it's not fucking ok! It's fucking mean , and it's cruel and it's heartless!" Lena yelled throwing on whatever clothes she could find as Kara looked on horrified. "It's not ok , you can't do this to me!" Lena yelled again.

"Lena" Kara whispered broken. Lena looked back at Kara , her eyes filled with pain as she ran out. Lena ran directly to her car and checked hopeful to see her razors in the glove compartment.

"Fuck!" Lena screamed and punched the steering wheel as it became evident that Kara had taken the cartridge Lena kept in her car too. Lena immediately drove to the closest drugstore that she knew stored her favorite brand of razors. It didn't take long to find the razors she normally used once she arrived at the store. Lena quickly fixed her Hair and attempted to look some semblance of presentable before she went up to the counter to purchase her razors. Lena got halfway to the counter before she realized she would need rubbing alcohol to clean it with too. When Lena placed her items on the counter the cashier gave her a look , she knew.

"Are you sure?" The cashier asked.

"Am I sure what ?" Lena questioned confrontationally.

"I won't stop you , but are you sure you want to do this?" The cashier questioned.

"Good! I've already had one person too many try to stop today!" Lena snapped.

"If someone is trying to stop you it probably just means they care about you." The cashier noted under her breath as she began to ring Lena up. Lena just nodded softly and handed over a credit card. "have a better day." The cashier said hopefully.

"Thanks" Lena did her best to manage a smile as she picked up the bag with her items. The moment Lena was safe in her car she immediately ripped open the package of razors and slipped the first one out of the cartridge. Lena placed it up against her wrist , she wanted this; she needed this. Lena couldn't stop thinking about how she might already have conceived. And even if she hasn't conceived, just the fact that she wanted a child and whether it ended up being her or Kara to carry the child she couldn't put the two , potentially three of them through that. Lena was shaking violently as she slipped the razor back Into the cartridge and picked up her phone to call Kara.

"Kara? Are you there?" Lena questioned as she heard the other end of the line pick up.

"Lena ! Are you ok!" Kara screamed into her phone.

"Yeah, I need you to pick me up." Lena answered.

"where are you ?" Kara questioned still extremely worried. Every second she couldn't confirm that Lena was on she became more and more convinced that Lena had immediately found the first sharp thing she could as slit her wrists far too deep by mistake.

"I'm in the CVS parking lot down the street. I'm fine, I just need you right now." As Lena finished Kara appeared just outside her car .

"Lena !" Kara cried out opening the car door and hugging her omega. Kara checked both of Lena's wrists. "Lena I'm so glad you are ok!" Kara said with a huge hug.

"I told you I was fine." Lena laughed.

"You have already lied to me about this today , I had every reason to believe you would again!" Kara argued still holding tight to Lena.

"I'm fine , I just needed you here to remind me why I didn't do it." Lena explained.

"Ok, I love you Lena" Kara reminded.

"Can you crush these?" Lena requested handing Kara the cartridge of razors.

"Of course!" Kara replied happily crushing the razors down to nothing. " What now?" Kara asked.

"I think we have to head to the DEO." Lena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kara smiled happy to see that Lena was seemingly ok and able to move forward.

End of Chapter 29

Author's note: Lena's rally point for quitting is going to be her wanting to have a kid. This actually draws from a thing my mom always told me about , when she met my dad she had been a long time smoker , and I think she even kept smoking after they got married (this was kinda hard on my dad because his mother died of emphysema or something cause she smoked practically her whole life) but my mom finally kicked smoking because she wanted to have kid(s) idk. Just a fun tidbit that Is kinda meaningful to me , also kinda an excuse for why Lena gets so much power/courage just by thinking about having a kid.

 **Zero Candy** **on Chapter 29**

This is pretty accurately portrayed. I was worse than Lena when it came it to cutting though I searched for anything I could use. I used broken pen tabs on pop can and other things. I'm so glad I haven't cut in probably a month. I still get the ache but I try to ignore it to the best of my ability. I was like Lena I didn't think I could quit iv relapsed many times. I'm afraid of relapsing again. I do like how Lena being shown in this chapter.

From Jessica: Thank you !

I completely understand , for years i also used anything I could get my hands on ( most notably keys) . Back in like september a friend recommended I switch to razors , and it almost killed me a bunch of times , but also now I can't bring myself to cut without them because cutting with razors is just so much better. (easier & feels so much better in my opinion. )

Lena will almost certainly relapse , just because that is a part of quitting and I want the story to represent that accurately. and when she does I will probably explore the desperation of using things like pen tabs and pop cans.

OMG Congratulations ! That is huge! I know a month is always really hard for me to hit. Really that is amazing ands I am super happy for you ! I know I have said it before , but if you need anything I am here for you, just message me or comment or whatever! ( Idk how messaging works on A03 but you can message me on ff , i use the same name there.)

And I have relapsed more times than I can count honestly. If it means anything , I have found the best way to move forward is to forgive yourself and accept it happened without beating yourself up about it. (sorry if that sounds preachy , just in my experience that helps.

I actually in a way depicted Lena to be worse off than me , because the most stitches I have had was 7. but also where Lena is in the story right now she has put a lot of work into getting it at least semi under control , and she just turns to cutting when overwhelmed. but I drew the whole not remembering how many times she had been hospitalized from personal experience, I have about a 2 month period I just don't remember because I was blackout drunk pretty much the whole time and I was in and out of the hospital pretty frequently.

I both cut and burn personally . ( i only burn if I don't have razors) and I think I am at over a month , I know I haven't self harmed since I started writing these stories, haha they just keep me distracted enough to fight off the urge . But I understand , for me it is totally still there too. Right now one of the main things keeping me from self harming again is that I need to get a therapist to renew my prescription for my HRT ( it's a thing for trans people) and no therapist will do it when you are self harming :(

But again thank you so much for your comment/ review ! It means alot ! I will continue to explore this part of Lena's character , especially because the next couple days are gonna be pretty stressful for her lol.

I hope you have a good day n stuff ! Good luck staying clean! ( or whatever word you use for not cutting , I just lump it in with staying clean) Also if you ever need anything I'm normally by my computer.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"J'onn!" A deafening desperate voice boomed through the DEO. "J'onn I can't find her!" Clark yelled again at an inhuman volume.

"Clark , calm down! You scream like that and none of my field operatives will be able to hear another command again!" J'onn replied rushing to Clark.

"I can't find her! I don't know what to do! The watch is broken! I checked everywhere she could be and I couldn't find her. But general Land was dead in his home!" Clark explained frantic.

"Wait Clark slow down, what happened?" J'onn questioned.

"Lois , I can't find her. The watch I was going to use to track her , it's broken , and I checked everywhere I could think of. I couldn't find her , but I found her father dead in his home." Clark explained again.

"This can't be good, have you seen the news Clark?" J'onn asked worried.

"No whats happening?" Clark questioned.

"Lillian Luthor , she has been broken out of prison by a new version of the Red Tornado!" J'onn informed.

"We need to get Lex! He will be the next target, I just know it!" Clark barked through gritted teeth.

"I know , I was just about to call you, I think you should stay here safe at the DEO." J'onn suggested.

"Like fucking hell I'm going to stay at the DEO, I'm going to go get Lex with you god damnit!" Clark argued.

"Clark you are pregnant , we have seen how much trouble the Red tornado can be for Kryptonians to deal with , and w4e don't even know what type of upgrades it has gotten this time around!" J'onn reasoned.

"So I still don't see your point !" Clark filled with rage. "My cousin has taken it down twice , I'm sure i can take it down myself this time!" Clark retorted.

"Damnit Clark , Kara had to solar flare both times , and she was almost defeated each time too! We don't know what you solar flaring would do to the twins , and what if it gets a lucky punch in on you?" J'onn questioned.

"It won't , I will kill it before it has a chance!" Clark yelled. "And we have no reason to think solar flaring would hurt them." Clark continued clutching at his baby bump.

"But we aren't sure! Clark you know this is too dangerous!" J'onn condescended.

"I don't care! I am going with you and you can't stop me J'onn!" Clark yelled.

"Fine , but let's make it quick!" J'onn forfeited.

"Good , see if you can keep up!" Clark taunted as he flew out of the DEO directly to Lex's prison cell.

"Clark, you shouldn't push yourself so hard , especially while you are carrying twins!" J'onn scolded as he began to catch up to Clark.

"I'm so fucking tired of everyone thinking i'm this fragile bird who needs to be taken care of , I am the man of steel and I will be fine!" Clark contested as he sped up.

"I know you are Clark! I'm not worried about you , I'm worried about your twins , we didn't even know that Kryptonians and Humans could have viable offspring until you began to miss your hearts and we discovered you were pregnant! We have no idea if your half Kryptonian , half Human children will have any powers at all. And if they don't then with you pushing yourself so much it could be hurting them in some way we couldn't even predict!" J'onn explained.

"Oh" Clark gasped slowing down.

"Thank god!" J'onn exhaled relieved that he had finally gotten through to Clark. "It will be ok!" J'onn comforted resting a hand on Clark's back as they continued to fly, approaching the prison where Lex was being held.

" Thank you J'onn" Clark nodded appreciatively.

"Just try to take it easy big guy." J'onn cautioned.

"Ok." Clark agreed hesitantly.

" Good" J'onn smiled as the two of them began to descend towards the jail.

"S-Su- Superman!" The guard stammered. " What brings you here?" The guard questioned full of anxiety.

"We are here to see Lex , we have reason to suspect that there will be an escape plan enacted for his soon!" Clark replied confidently.

"O-Of Course sir , Superman Sir!" the guard stammered.  
"Clark ! Get out of here!" J'onn screamed grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the air.

Clark witnessed the explosion from hundreds of feet upo in the air where J'onn had tossed him. " J'onn , are you alright!?" Clark yelled worriedly as he could tell the explosion was littered with Kryptonite dust. "J'onn?" Clark yelled. Clark could hear coughing and labored breathing coming from the explosion. In an attempt to see who it was Clark did his best to use his frease breath to blow away the cloud of Kryptonite , however it was a futile attempt. Clark was too far away from the cloud to effectively make it dissipate , and he knew he couldn't get much closer without risking his powers becoming dampened. Clark considered the risks , and decided that it just wasn't worth trying because if he got too close he could lose his ability to fly , forcing him to fall into the cloud of Kryptonite which would surely kill both him and the children he was carrying. "J'onn!" Clark screamed again , desperate and unsure of what to do.

"Clark! Stay away!" J'onn's strained voice called from within the rubble of the explosion.

"J'onn! Are you ok?" Clark yelled worriedly.

"I will be!" J'onn's voice grew in strength as he began to appear, emerging from within the cloud. J'onn took a knee once he had gotten far enough from the cloud.

"I didn't think Kryptonite affected you!" Clark yelled.

"It doesnt , Its the heat of the flames from within the cloud!" J'onn replied.

Clark suddenly remembered that martians had a noticeable weakness to heat. With this understanding Clark descended out of reach of the Kryptonite cloud and got as close to J'onn as he could while not risking exposure to the Kryptonite. Clark then gently freeze breathed on J'onn , just enough to cool him off.

J'onn immediately popped up, regaining his strength followed by flying around and causing the cloud to dissipate enough that Clark would be safe if he were to approach the Jail again. "Thanks Clark!" J'onn thanked relieved.

"Haha , bet you are glad I came now !" Clark's words full of smug as he spoke.

"Yes , thank you. But that could killed the three of you , so I stand by my reasons for not wanting you here!" J'onn argued.

"You have a good point." Clark admitted.

"Use your X Ray vision to check if there is any more Kryptonite!" J'onn ordered.

"Already on it!" Clark answered as his jaw dropped. "That fucking weasel!" Clark screamed charging into the prison.

"Superman!" J'onn yelled following after Clark as quickly as he could. "What the hell is going on! " J'onn questioned as he and Clark arrived at the cell that was supposed to hold Lex.

"I don't know how the hell he did this!" Clark sighed flabbergasted as rage began to build inside of him.

"How the hell did he escape?" J'onn questioned hollowly.

"I can't believe he is already out!" Clark noted searching the room for hints at how and where Lex may have escaped to. It was then that Clark found a Phone placed on a chair pointed away from the doors to the cell. Clark picked up the phone and it suddenly started playing a video.

"Haha , Hey Clark!" Lex's voice began to emanate from the phone as a video of Lois's face began to play. Lois had obviously been hurt , there was a nasty gash on her forehead and she had a black eye. Lois had clearly been crying from the mascara running down her face , and her mouth was covered in duct tape.

"Lois!" Clark screamed at the phone as J'onn moved to his side to see the video feed of Lois.  
"Hey J'onn! Good to see you old buddy." Lex's voice began. " The only way it could be better would be if you were still in your cage!" Lex stabbed at J'onn.

"Can he see us?" J'onn questioned quietly towards Clark.

"Of course I can! God J'onn dumb as ever I see!" Lex disparaged. " It truly is astounding that you survived yet another attack from your clearly more advance sister race!" Lex teased.

"How do you know that another white martian came for me?" J'onn questioned.

"Lets just say General Lane wasn't a big fan of you drawing more monsters to our planet to attack our people!" Lex explained.

"What do you want Lex! Where Is Lois!" Clark yelled.

"Ohh poor pregnant omega need his alpha?" Len taunted as a Knife appeared at Lois's throat.

"You monster ! If you hurt her I will rip you apart!" Clark yelled.

"Clark, calm down, don't let him have the power!" J'onn calmed Clark as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
"Haha, I love it. So desperate for your alpha , so worried for her!" Lex taunted pushing the knife harder against Louis's neck . As he did a drop of blood began to fall from her neck.

"What do you want Lex?" Clark questioned broken.

"Ohh poor omega!" Lex teased again. "You know, your cousin , mhmm yes , she has been quite the pain for me recently! I think it's time she died. What do you think dear Lois?" Lex questioned as the knife pushed again harder against her throat. Lois began screaming into the duct tape, but not a word of her screams were understandable. " Lets just say she agrees with me." Lex summarized cheerfully.

"You can't be serious Lex!" Clark yelled.

"Oh haha Clark !" The knife changed angels and pointed directly towards Lois's jugular. "Im dead serious." Lex continued failing to hold back a sickening laugh.

"You monster!" J'onn yelled.

"Oh , I am not forgetting about you old buddy!" Lex laughed again. " You are going to go home and turn yourself in so that we don't have to worry about any of our pesky interstellar neighbors bothering us!" Lex ordered.

"And If I refuse?" J'onn asked earning a glare from Clark. "You can't actually be considering this can you?" J'onn questioned Clark.

"Im delighted that you asked that! You see if either of you fail to do as I commanded, then Lois dies! And if both of you fail to finish your tasks then I send my favorite new toy to kill hmm lets say 10,000 innocent civilians!" Lex threatened as the video feed moved to show it was Red tornado holding the knife to Lois's throat. " Now , i am a kind and generous person. So I figure I will give the two of you twenty four hours to think my offer over and say your goodbyes before anyone dies. Just because we all just be friends!" Lex allowed. Clark and J'onn both gave a sigh of relief that they had some time to think up a plan. " Oh but here is the fun part!" Lex eagerly added. " If either of you attempt to find me or destroy my favorite android I will kill 1,000,000 innocent people instead. Oh and Lois of course!" Lex threatened. "Well good luck to the both of you. I hope you make the right decisions!" Lex threatened as the phone went dark.

"What are we going to do?" J'onn asked Clark.

"I- I don't know." Clark answered broken.

End of Chapter 30

Author's note: Can anyone tell that i'm completely out of my comfort zone writing anything other than romance, smut , and fluff? Lol this chapter was a really interesting challenge for me.

away_fromreal on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Amazing!

From Jessica: Thank you so much ! The comments really help me keep writing these stories , it means alot thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Clark you can't really be considering this can you?" J'onn asked again.

"My alpha is in danger, I need her! ?I can't make it through this without her!" Clark argued looking down at his core. "We can't make it through this without her." Clark rephrased rubbing a hand against his stomach.

"Clark , we will figure something out. There has to be something we can do." J'onn assured with a comforting hug.

Clark held tight to J'onn's embrace balling his fists up in J'onn's cape and resting his face against J'onn's shoulder needing the comfort of a friend when he was so distraught over the danger his alpha was in. As Clark held tight to J'onn he felt a rage grow within him.

Kara and Lena headed directly to the DEO after they spoke in the parking lot. While on the way Kara got a text from J'onn.

J'onn: Kara, something happened with your Cousin , I need you to come to the DEO now!

Kara: What happened is he ok?

J'onn: He is fine, there was a Kryptonite bomb , I got him out of the blast radius before it went off, but I got a little banged up.

Kara; Oh my god! Where did this happen?"

J'onn: At the prison where Lex was supposed to be held. Just get here as soon as possible, we need to talk.

Kara: wait is Lex out of jail?

J'onn: yes.

"Lena." Kara began hesitant.

"What's wrong Kara?" Lena asked without removing her eyes from the road.

"Umm you should pull over before I tell you." Kara suggested worried that finding out her brother had escaped jail would upset Lena enough that she would no longer be capable of driving.

"Kara , what is going on?" Lena replied pulling over to the side of the highway.

Kara waited to reply until the car had come to a complete stop. "Lena." Kara grabbed Lena's hand supportively before continuing. "Your brother, he escaped from jail. And he attacked J'onn and Clark. They are ok but something else happened with Clark, and J'onn won't tell me what. They are waiting at the DEO us and J'onn made it seem urgent." Kara explained.

"Can I see the texts?" Lexa asked.

"S-Sure." Kara stammered handing over the phone.

Lena looked over the messages, took a moment to process and handed the phone back before she started the car again and began driving. "Ok , let's go help your cousin." Lena replied calmly.

"Are you ok?" Kara double checked.

"We can deal with that later. Now we need to help your brother and then go capture my mother and my brother , put them in jail, destroy the new red tornado." Lena paused as she squeezed Kara's hand as a signal that she would make it through this. "And when it's over you and I are going to go back to OUR apartment where we well go to bed and cuddle together until we fall asleep. And then once I have woken up next to the that I love you can ask me that again." Lena spoke with such an air of control and restraint that further reassurance Kara that Lena would make it through this until everything calmed back down.

"I love you too Lena." Kara replied supportively with a kiss to the back of Lena's hand which was still intertwined with her own.

It was night by the time that Lena and Kara arrived at the DEO. Kara and Lena quickly made their way to the main room of the DEO where J'onn stood in front of the main monitor which was attempting to trace a signal. J'onn looked like he had been in an explosion , he still looked rather beaten up and covered in dust from the rubble. "J'onn , thank God you are ok! You had me worried you might have been hurt!" Kara greeted with a large hug.

"Kara , we have a lot to talk about, your cousin is in the holding cell, I had to restrain him." J'onn explained as Kara felt a furnace of rage light inside of her. Kara immediately scanned the DEO using her x Ray visions looking for her cousin, heading toward him once she had found him.

"J'onn, What the hell did you do to my cousin?" Kara questioned as she , Lena , and J'onn turned a corner to see Clark sitting in a Kryptonite lined holding cell. "J'onn he Is pregnant , get him the hell out of there!" Kara yelled attempting to open the cell but the Kryptonite dampened her powers too much.

"He was going to kill you!" J'onn argued.

"I don't believe you!" Kara argued.

"It's ok Kara, He is right , Something happened and I lost all control. I almost tried to kill J'onn, it was a miracle that he had Kryptonite handcuffs on him." Clark explained shamefully doing his best to convince Kara that J'onn was making the correct decision. "I was set on killing you both until J'onn threw me in here and I had time to calm down." Clark explained.

"No I don't believe it, my baby cousin wouldn't try to kill me!" Kara argued in disbelief.

"He tried to kill me. If I hadn't brought the cuffs as a just in case precaution if I needed to stop him from doing something that would endanger him and the twins he would have killed me and then you!" J'onn argued.

"Aww It's twins!" Lena tried to lighten the mood.

"He wouldn't do that! And look at him he is perfectly fine now! Let him out J'onn!" Kara screamed.

"He may be your baby cousin but he is also a pregnant omega who's bonded alpha is in danger." J'onn countered.

"Kara , you remember being an omega?" Lena argued. "I don't even want to know what I would do to get you back if you were in danger." Lena admitted.

"Fine but even if I don't get to be angry with you for this , I'm still furious at you for hurting my omega!" Kara whipped around and placed all her anger on J'onn.

"Kara what are you talking about? And why are you so angry?" J'onn questioned confused.

"Because I know you hurt my omega!" Kara yelled furious.

"When did I hurt Lena?" J'onn questioned.

"She told me about how you made her relive her past!" Kara yelled grabbing J'onn by his throat and lifting him up.

"Kara!" Lena screamed shocked that Kara had such a strong reaction.

"Stay out of it Lena! This is between me and J'onn! It's none of your business!" Kara glared at Lena still holding J'onn up by his throat as her eyes lit up red like she was about to use her heat vision.

"Kara snap out of it!" Lena begged.

"Kara , something is wrong , you aren't you right now!" Clarke yelled standing up from inside his cage.

"Do you know what she did after you put her through?" Kara yelled at J'onn ignoring everyone and tightening her grip on John's neck.

"Kara that isn't your secret to share with him!" Lena yelled hurt that Kara would just bring it up like that. As Clark heard Lena's words he immediately realized what Kara was talking about. Even though once he had been one of the first people she would go to for help when it came to that it had been years since Clark had thought about Lena and her addiction to self harm.

"Lena" Clark whispered under his breath concerned for his friend.

"Lena, I'm so sorry." J'onn apologized after reading Lena's mind to better understand what was going on.

"Do you know how much you hurt her?" Kara questioned still furious.

"Kara try to get control of yourself!" Clark pleaded knowing that something was very wrong.

"Kara this isn't you!" Lena cried hugging her alpha attempting to calm her.

"Lena?" Kara asked snapping out of the rage just long enough for J'onn to wiggle out of her grasp and fly over to grab a pair of Kryptonite cuffs to restrain Kara.

"You bastard! I should kill you for what you did to Lena!" Kara screamed as J'onn placed the cuffs on her and tied her down to a chair to keep her from running off somewhere.

"Kara!" Alex's voice could be heard from the distance.

"Alex wait up!" Maggie could be heard running after her.

"Lena , J'onn, I heard yelling, what happened?" Alex asked entering the room they all sanding in "What is going on with Kara and Clark?" Alex asked concerned and in need of answer.

"i'm not sure anymore. At first I assumed that Clarke was willing to kill her because he needed his alpha. But when Kara touched me she raged out too?"

"Wait , It was only after Kara touched you right?" Lena asked ,realization shooting across her face.

"Y-Yes I think so." J'onn agreed.

"We know Lex had red Kryptonite right?" Lena began receiving a nod of agreement from J'onn. "What if the bomb had red Kryptonite in it and some of it got on you and that is what caused Clark and Kara to freak out." Lena theorized.

"That makes sense, I was right next to the bomb when it went off and i was trapped in the Kryptonite dust for a while." J'onn agreed. And Clarke and Lena only really freaked out after they hugged me." J'onn agreed.

"Wait if Clark was affected by it too then why is he normal now?" Alex questioned.

"What Kryptonite was used to make this cell and my cuffs?" Clark piped in holding up his still cuffed hands.

"UUgh both are from the samples Lena gave us that were found at L corp." J'onn answered after a moment of thought.

"Lena that is the same as the sample Lex gave me that christmas right?" Clark double checked.

"Yeah , they have the same radiation signature." Lena agreed.

"That's why , this Kryptonite counters the effects of red Kryptonite! It snapped me out of it the first time I was under the effects of red Kryptonite!" Clark explained excitedly.

" Good , Lena get Kara in the cell for a couple minutes while I make sure to get any dust off of me so we don't have this problem again." J'onn mentioned opening the cell , handing Lena a key to Kara and Clark's handcuffs ,and then heading off to go get cleaned up.

"Thank you Lena" Clark thanked as Lena removed his cuffs.

"No problem Clark." Lena nodded as she moved with Kara into the cell. "So what all happened ? J'onn was rather vague in his texts." Lena asked Clark.

"Your brother , He escaped from jail and he has Lois." Clark began. "Lois's father let him out to get help with Red Tornado , and now we have no idea how strong Red Tornado is. Lex threatened to kill Lois if I don't kill Kara, and If J'onn doesn't go back to Mars in the next twenty hours Lex is going to have Red Tornado kill thousands of people!" Clark informed. "But the worst part is that If we do anything to try to stop him , he will just kill more people." Clark added

Lena sat with Kara in the Kryptonite cell , Kara had been breathing heavily clearly boiling with anger . But noKara was beginning to calm down as the effects of the red Kryptonite were slowly wearing off. Lena held Kara tight trying to help calm her alpha down as she began to speak. "Wait , do you Know how long Lex has been out of jail?" Lena asked a plan clearly forming on her face.

"He has been working with General Lane for at least a couple months, it's evident that he was crucial to the construction of the previous Red Tornado that Kara destroyed a month and a half ago." Clark reasoned.

"I think I know where he is, the Luthors have had a secret secluded spot where they had agreed to go if anything ever happened and they got separated. Lex has always been sentimental like that, and I doubt that either my mother or Lex know about me and Kara, so they would have no reason to think that I would be able to tell you where it is." Lena mentioned hopefully.

"But what if they aren't there and they notice that we are looking for them ? I'm sure they are watch at least J'onn and I are under Lex's surveillance." Clark argued.

"T-then I go alone." Lena's determination cemented. " I will go alone and the three of you will keep watch for Lex trying anything from here in the DEO , and prepare to fight Red Tornado Incase something goes wrong!" Lena ordered.

"Like hell my omega is going into that much danger alone!" Kara finally snapped out of the rage caused by the red Kryptonite.

"Kara , this is the only option. Not to mention it's my choice." Lena argued.

"No I won't let my omega go into danger like that!" Kara argued protectively.

"You can't stop me." Lena countered as she locked Kara's handcuffs to the cell. "And I won't be an omega anymore when I get there." Lena said pulling two of the pills Alex gave her out of her purse. " Your sister gave me pills to make mw rut , and she said they would turn me back into an alpha. If I don't take them Lex will know something is wrong because I reek of omega." Lena explained popping the pills.

"Lena you can't do this! I don't care whether you are my alpha or my omega, I need you!" Kara pleaded.

"Clark let her out in an hour, by then I will be close to the family rendezvous point and too far away for you two to find me." Lena instructed ignoring Kara's continued pleas.

"No Lena you can't do this, there has to be something better!" Kara pleaded.

"I love you Kara ,there isn't time for something better. it will be ok." Lena comforted with a kiss before getting up and leaving the cell.

"Are you sure about this Lena?" Clark asked.

"I'm sure." Lena nodded.

"Lena ! Don't do this , it's too dangerous!" Kara argued.

"My mother might not care about me , but I trust that Lex won't let her hurt me , no matter how far gone he is. I will be ok, and I will get Lois out of there , and once I do we can work on stopping red tornado and my family." Lena reassured Clark and Kara.

"Thank you Lena." Clark thanked Lena with a hug.

"I will save her Clark. I will bring Lois back to you." Lena reassured as they hugged. Before they ended the hug Lena whispered the address she would be headed to and instructions to only go if Lena texted him to.

"Will do" Clark whispered back.

"Clark! Don't let her do this!" Kara pleaded with her cousin as Lena left.

"Kara this is the only choice, there are no other options." Clark dismissed.

End of chapter 31

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took forever, but it's here now! I will be coming out with more soon! The story is coming to a close and I don't see more than 5-10 more chapters for this fic, I am planning to end it somewhere around 100,000 words. Maybe earlier maybe later Idk , depends on how the story forms and how much fluff and or smut chapters I tack on at the end of the story.

From: Guest

:I love the story

From Jessica: I'm really glad you like it , sorry it hasn't been updated in awhile, I just finished this chapter and i am going to write another two over the next couple of days.

Adrimore chapter 5 . 2h ago

Lol Kara is such and omega without her powers

From Jessica: Yeah she totally is! I am planning to do a fic where she is an omega with Cat as an alpha ( mostly because of the season 2 finale where Cat says she knows Kara is supergirl) But that is going to have to wait untill I dont have 3 ongoing stories lol!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Author's note: we don't know anything about Lex and Lana's dad in the Supergirl continuity other than that he is dead right? Like maybe I missed a line or two describing when he died but I don't think so. Idk anywho I'm making something up cause fan fiction lol

It took Lena the whole hour to arrive at the zoo, and she could just begin to feel the rutting pills take effect when she pulled into the abandoned parking lot. Lena sat in her car for fifteen minutes reliving her happiest memories with her family as she stared empty at the unattended gate into the zoo and waited for the pills to take full effect. Lena remembered the zoo looking so different so lovely , now it just seemed dead , which in reality was mostly due to the overcast weather causing it to be an even darker night than usual, but the old zoo Lena had once loved really had fallen into quite the state of disrepair also. She still remembered how the day after her father brought her home he took the whole family out to the zoo. Their father said it would be a great opportunity for "family bonding". He wanted Lena to feel at home with her new family , and he thought that allowing her and her new younger brother Lex to get to know each other over a fun new family outting. Lena loved seeing the various animals and so did Lex . Lena had never expected the outting to be anything other than a failed attempt for the stranger she now called father to try to make things seem like they were alright when they weren't . But it was a delightful surprise that her new younger brother Lex was extremely kind. While her father had taken a business call and had his back turned Lillian bought Lex a churro which Lex immediately ripped in half and gave one of the half's to Lena. At the end of the day their father bent down on a knee to see eye to eye with Lex and Lena. He then asked them how much they had enjoyed their day at the Zoo. Being easily excitable children both Lena and Lex joyfully replied that they loved seeing all the foreign animals. Lena could still remember the wide smile her father had just before he told him that he had purchased the zoo and that they could come back whenever they wanted. Years later when he had died Lillian brought the three of them back , and she made a promise to the both of them that if anything ever happened and they got separated they would all meet in the back of the management office.

Lena rolled down the windows and sniffed at the scent of oncoming rain as she picked up on the all too familiar scent of her brother. Lena then remembered the last time she had come here while looking for her brother and picked up on his scent, it was the first time Lex had his heat. Lex had suddenly disappeared from their home. Lillian was beyond a mess she couldn't handle the idea that her precious son was missing for even a second. While Lillian was still freaking out about Lex being missing Lena began searching for him , she checked with Clark , and with Jimmy , neither of who had seen Lex since the day before. Eventually Lena gave up and went to the place where she had her first happy memory, the Zoo. It was then that she could smell her brother scent. Lena wasn't much older than her brother but she had already had her first rut by the time Lex had his first heat so her sense of smell had fully developed and she was able to recognise the scent of a family member well enough to realize he has been hiding in the back room of the management office. When she got there she could smell her brother's scent extremely well but he was nowhere to be found. After a moment of pacing back and forth trying to find her brother she noticed one of the floorboards creaked every time she walked on them. Lena quickly found a passage to a sizeable underground storage cellar, it was filled with food for the various animals that lived above and one omega lying on the floor curled up in pain.

"Hey Lex?" Lena called to him, approaching slowly, trying not to spook her brother.

"Who's there!" Lex called anxiously.

"It's me little bro." Lena replied calmly.

"hey sis." Lex moaned in pain.

"Poor kid." Lena teased and sympathized simultaneously as she moved towards the corner where Lex was curled up. Lena sat on the ground next to him and he immediately rested his head in her lap, in need of physical contact. "You ok?" Lena asked.

"It hurts, a lot but I'm pretty sure I will live." Lex groaned.

"Why did you come here?" Lena questioned confused.

"I don't want Mom to know." Lex admitted.

"That you are an omega?" Lena's jaw dropped

"Yeah." Lex agreed

"Why what's the big deal?" Lena asked as she laid a hand on her pained brother's chest to comfort him.

"Mom will hate that I'm an omega, and if she finds out that I'm an omega that likes guys she will kill me." Lex spoke filled with anxiety.

"Well although I would love to be the favorite, I still doubt that that would do it. She worships the ground you walk on. And I have a feeling even this won't change that." Lena comforted before brushing some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear.

"Ohh that felt really good , can you scratch behind my ear right there?" Lex groaned.

"Ok." Lena did as Lex requested and he smiled relaxing for the first time since his heat had started.

"Thank you. Uugh that feels so much better!" Lex groaned.

"You know there is nothing you can do wrong in her eyes." Lena argued a touch bitter.

"you think?" Lex asked hopeful.

"I know." Lena replied confidently.

"Thanks Lena." Lex thanked cheering up.

"You want me to call her here to pick us up?" Lena asked.

"Can you call her in thirty minutes? I want just a little more time here without having to worry about upsetting her." Lex requested.

"Can do Lex." Lena smiled.

A little more than an hour later Lillian arrived. "Lex! I'm so glad you are ok!" Lillian exclaimed running towards them after she entered the storage cellar.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Lex sobbed still resting his head in Lena's lap.

"Lex, there is nothing you can ever do wrong in my eyes." Lillian assured.

"Told you." Lena teased.

"Thanks Lena , thanks Mom." Lex thanked hugging his mother.

They all stayed there in the cellar for for a while before they went back home. Lena still remembered the importance that her mother stressed when she said if anything bad ever happened they should all meet there , in the cellar. Lena knew it was an ideal place for Lillian and Lex , Lillian had closed down the zoo after Lex went to jail. She said they wouldn't need it anymore now that her only child had been locked up. So now the zoo was abandoned and there would be no reason for anyone to suspect that they would be hiding underground at an old zoo.

It was only after Lena was sure that the pills had kicked in and that she smelled exclusively of alpha that she made her way to the cellar , to find Lex sitting in front of a computer with a video feed of Clark and J'onn flying somewhere. Lena was glad she slipped out the back of the DEO and didn't allow any of her friends to follow her here. "Lex!" Lena cried putting on the waterworks.

"L-Lena!" Lex exclaimed spinning around in his chair and running to his sister. "It's been so long !" Lex added as he hugged her.

"Lex I'm so glad you are alright! One of my friends said there was an explosion at your prison after the news said mom got broken out of jail. I just knew one of you would be here!" Lena cried.

"It's ok , I got out of there months ago , I've been living down here for a while. The explosion was just a trap." Lex explained.

"A-a trap? A trap for who?" Lena began sobbing to fool her brother into thinking that she didn't know anything else about the situation.

"Oh for Clark of course , that alien scum got me sent to that prison , so it is only fitting he meet the begining of his end there." Lex smiled holding his sister tight.

"Good Lex , he needs to pay; pay for stealing away my brother!" Lena knew exactly what would appease Lex.

"I'm so glad you see it the way I do. And I have the best way to make him pay!" Lex said with a wicked smile before he took her to a small room within the cellar. "Lois is in there , I have her tied up . I told Clark that he has to Kill his cousin or else I kill her." Lex explained.

"Good, what a perfect way to make him suffer for what he did to us!" Lena nodded.

Lex smiled before sniffing noticeably. " Lena , since when did you bond with someone?" Lex asked happy for his sister.

Lena was extremely relieved that she had taken the rutting pills to hide that she had been an omega as of late. "Yeah , there is this girl, and she is great but we need to finish this before I can feel safe going back to her." Lena said the first true thing to her brother.

"I understand completely, it will all be over in just a matter of days!" Lex smiled at his sister.

"Where's Mom?" Lena asked needing to know if she and Lex were alone. Lena figured if they were alone all she would need to do was released Lois and then the two of them would be able to safely overpower her brother and call for help.

"Oh she is off with red tornado , they are the insurance policy, if Superman tries anything mom and red tornado will attack National City." Lex explained.

"Good, I'm glad we have a backup plan." Lena nodded as she could see Kara pop up on the screen of the computer where Lex had been sitting. Lena immediately felt a rush of guilt for leaving her omega right after taking pills that would send her into a heat. Lena could tell that Kara's heat had begun because of the obvious look of pain on her face as she stumbled out of the DEO and began flying.

"Something wrong Lena?" Lex asked seeing an upset look on her face.

"I just entered my rut and I just miss my omega, we need to get this over with." Lena dismissed before she forced an evil grin. " I think I know a way we can speed it up. I presume you have the ability to send Superman a video?" Lena asked as she spotted a knife on the desk where Lex had been sitting earlier.

"Yes of course." Lex answered excited for his sister's plans.

" Good" Lena agreed with another evil smile grabbing the knife and heading back towards the room there Lex had informed her that Lois was in.

"Yes I like this plan!" Lex agreed as they both entered the room where Lois was tied up.

Lois gave a series of muffled screams as Lena entered the room. Lena was worried Lex would attempt to take the duct tape off of her mouth giving her a chance to blow Lena's cover so Lena didn't wait to get started. "Lex , start the video!" Lena ordered her little brother.

"On it!" Lex replied eagerly as he fumbeled with his phone to take a video. Lena took the opportunity to rush behind Lois and cut the ropes that tied her to the chair.

"Lena what the hell are you doing?" Lex yelled dropping the phone.

"Releasing my friend!" Lena yelled back brandishing the knife.

Lois ripped the tape off of her mouth as she got up from the chair and turned to Lena. " Thanks Lena!" Lois thanked realizing Lena really was on her side and not with her family.

"Yeah yeah, hugs later, we need to stop him before he calls my mom and tells her to have the damn robot kill thousands of people !" Lena Informed as she charged towards her brother who had bolted for the door.

"you bitch! I will kill you both!" Lex cried running towards his desk with Lena close behind. Lena tacked him before he could open the drawer of his desk where he knew a gun rested.

"Got him! Bring the rope and call Clark and Supergirl!" Lena ordered as she held the knife to Lex's throat. Lois quickly grabbed the phone Lex dropped and called Clark followed by Kara as she grabbed the rope to tie Lex down. Lena pulled the gun she had hidden out of her purse and pointed it at Lex while Lois tied him up in order to make sure Lex didn't get any ideas.

"Since when do you own a gun?" Lois laughed as she finished tying Lex down.

"Since he made everyone hate Luthors and leaving my house became a lot more dangerous." Lena snarled. "How far away are they ?" Lena questioned Lois.

" They will be here any second." Lois answered relieved.

"Good" Lena said to Lois before changing her gaze to her brother. "Please do something right and tell me how to shut down red tornado before he kills anyone!" Lena pleaded with Lex.

Lex spat in his sister's face in disgust. "I will never help you , siding with the Kryptonians!" Lex argued.

"Really Lex?" Lena questioned. "Disgusting!" Lena remarked wiping her face clean.

"What was it ? What made you do it?" Lex asked angrily.

"Aside from it being the right thing to stop you from killing innocent people and aliens?" Lena retorted as the door to the cellar flung open.

"Lena!" Kara cried rushing to her alpha.

"Hey babe." Lena replied with a kiss as she hugged her omega.

"I get it now, you bonded with that monster!" Lex taunted.

"Oh please you were all over Clark every time you had the chance." Lois snapped at Lex before kicking him hard enough in the head to knock him out.

"Fucking ruthless!" Lena teased.

"I've wanted to do that to him for three years since he kissed my omega! And now that he put him through all this , perfect time to finally do it." Lois smiled turning around to see her omega flying down to meet them in the cellar.

"Lois!" Clark yelled.

"Clark! Is the kid ok ? Are you ok?" Lois asked worried for their child.

"Yeah the three of us are fine." Clark reassured.

"Twins?" Lois looked up at Clark with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah , Alex did the ultrasound this morning, they are twins one boy and one girl." Clark smiled as he began crying too.

"I love you." Lois kissed Clark ecstatic with the news.

"Guys this is a big victory, but this isn't over. My mom is still out there. And the second that she finds out that this happened she is going to sick Red Tornado on the innocent people of National City!" Lena reminded.

"You are right." Lois agreed. "We need a plan."

End of chapter 32

 **MMMMk** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Oh man! I hope Lena ends up being ok!

From Jessica: She will be :) this of course will be hard on her but she will get through it.

 **Anon123 on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Like, what ever happened to Alpha Lena? How did she go from being an alpha to being an omega? And is this random switch permanent?\

From Jessica: Umm Alex kinda explained it already in the story :/ Also did you read the latest chapter? I all but outright stated that Lena would be an alpha again in the next chapter.

If you are confused about the whole alpha to omega thing i would recommend re reading from ch 20 or so onward cause that's when that started. Kara got super protective of Lena and Kryptonians r different and in this story , and they can be both alphas and omegas and she ended up rutting causing Lena to enter a heat because they are bonded and now that Lena took the rutting pills in the latest chapter Kara is going to enter a Heat again due to her bonded pair entering a heat.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"We have twelve hours to find and destroy Red Tornado before Lillian begins to use it to kill innocent people." J'onn note to the main room of the DEO full to his friends and Lex.

"Do we have any way of telling where Lillian will strike first?" Alex asked attempting to begin the formation of a plan.

"we have him." Lena offered as a solution, pointing to her brother.

"But he won't tell us anything!" Kara piped in looking up at her alpha from Lena's lap.

"Can you read his mind at all J'onn?" Lois asked running her fingers through Clark's hair as he rested his head in her lap.

"No. He has me completely blocked out somehow!" J'onn replied

"Damn!" Maggie cursed in frustration.

"Haha you seven are just so darn cute!" Lex teased. "I'm really going to enjoy watching Red tornado kill you all slowly!" Lex continued. "And Oh I assure you he will, The new version has a lot of fun new toys to murder you all with, Kryptonite for the Kryptonians , Flamethrower just for you J'onn and mhmm a couple of other fun additions that you will just have to wait to see." Lex added.

"Yeah cause your plans went so well when you tried to kill me!" Lois argued.

"Yeah you got captured!" Winn taunted . "Also I count eight of us." Winn added.

"Oh , I didn't think you counted." Lex threw a verbal dig at Winn.

"Harsh !" Winn replied hurt.

"Oh yes I will remember to do my best to be kinder to the people holding me hostage!" Lex snapped.

"Shut up Lex" Lena groaned frustrated with Lex's unnecessary meanness.

"Oh sister dearest when did you turn on me?" Lex feigned bewilderment.

"When you ruined my life! And again when you tried to kill my girlfriend?" Lena argued.

"She is an alien!" Lex screamed frustrated.

"What's your fucking point Lex?" Lena dismissed.

"Don't you get it , they have far too much power, they could turn on us at any moment and kill us all! That is why I am doing this!" Lex attempted to convince his sister to no avail.

"You aren't doing anything other than sitting cuffed to that chair Lex!" J'onn taunted.

"I will be out of this chair and rounding up aliens to put out of their misery within thirteen hours!" Lex smiled smugly.

"You won't be doing anything but having a Terrible headache!" Lena turned and punched her brother hard enough to knock him out.

"Thank God you shit him up!" Maggie exhaled.

"That is next level sibling rivalry." Winn laughed receiving stares from most of the people in the room. "Got it , not the time for jokes. I'm just gonna return to working on my computer and trying to think of ways to be useful." Winn noted quietly returning to tapping at his computer.

"So any ideas?" Alex asked the whole group, pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Well worst case scenario we could just position me , J'onn, and Clark equidistant around the city and we could just keep watch until Red tornado shows up and then at least one of us will be close enough to stop him before there are a large number of casualties!" Kara suggested.

"Red Tornado could kill hundreds before we can get to stop him!" Clark dismissed the idea.

"Can we track Red Tornado in any way? Any unique things about it that we could search for?" Maggie suggested.

"No , even the first version of Red Tornado had perfect cloaking abilities." J'onn answered.

"Damn" Alex cursed.

"Wait Lois, what about your sister? She works closely with your father right ? Maybe she knows something?" Kara suggested.

"Oh god Lucy!" Lois realized that Lex might have hurt her too."

"What's wrong Lois?" Alex asked.

"Lex, the bastard killed my father the day he kidnapped me ! He might have hurt my sister too if she is involved in this! I have to go call her to make sure she is ok!" Lois explained terrified grabbing her phone walking away and calling her sister.

"Lois , are you OK?" Clark hugged her as she walked out , trying to comfort her.

"I just need to make sure my sister is ok. You need to stay here and help them come up with a plan." Lois instructed. "I love you Clark!" Lois reassured.

"I love you too honey, everything will be ok." Clark attempted to comfort Lois. Clark returned to where he had been sitting earlier. Clark was clearly extremely worried as he rubbed his baby bump anxiously.

"Kara, Clark , do you two think it would be worth surveying the whole city flying over and using your x-ray vision to search for either tornado or Lena's mom?" Maggie suggested.

"It would be useless if either of them are behind any led at all." Kara dismissed as Clark sat silently still caressing the baby bump.

"Even worse Lex had surveillance locked on J'onn and Clark in the zoo , so I'm pretty sure my mom would too. And if she thinks we are looking for her she will just sick Red tornado on us early and have it kill even more people!" Lena argued.

"Good point, so that's out." Maggie nodded.

"Fuck we need something!" Lena growled. "I won't let that bitch hurt anyone else!" Lena's rage began talking her over.

"It's ok Lena, we will figure something out!" Kara attempted to calm down her alpha. "It will be okay!" Kara reassured as she shifted up to hug her alpha.

"No , it won't! She keeps on doing Terrible things and what? Just for her to go to prison for five minutes before she breaks out again?" Lena's anxiety clearly building as she dropped her gaze to her wrist before closing her eyes and motioning like she has a razor in her hand, imagining she could get the sweet release of being able to cut to control the pain. Kara began crying as she saw how much pain her alpha was in. Kara grabbed both of Lena's hands to stop her , desperate not to have to see her beloved going through the motions of hurting herself.

"Lena." Kara pleaded through tears as she hugged her alpha again.

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena apologized holding tight to the girl trying to calm her down. Kara flew Lena out of the room to try and calm her down away from everyone else's prying eyes.

Alex held tight to Maggie , worried about her sister and Lena. Alex recognized the gestures Lena had been making at her wrist and she understood how much pain the both of them must be in. Maggie could sense how upset her omega was and she held tight to her. "It will be alright Alex. We will figure this out and then we can make sure everyone is ok after." Maggie reassured.

"I just really hope there is an after." Alex replied anxious.

"There has to be something!" J'onn attempted to rally what was left of the troops.

"J'onn it's hopeless." Clark dismissed.

"Clark , that's not helping!" J'onn argued.

Lois then walked back in and Clark zipped direct to his alpha , needing her to comfort him and the babies. "Lucy is ok." Lois nodded relieved as she hugged Clark tight.

"Thank God!" Clark bowed his head to his alpha needing her to comfort him.

"It's gonna be ok Clark , let's sit down and I can go back to running my fingers through your hair. I know you like that and it helps you calm down." Lois offered realizing how upset Clark was. Lois quickly directed Clark to the spot they had been sitting earlier.

"Thank you Lois." Clark thanked finally feeling almost ok again.

Kara and Lena then walked back in slowly. They both seemed extremely somber and upset as they sat back down where they had been earlier.

"So we have nothing and even less moral than when we started?" J'onn questioned, the last person to lose their cool. "Are you fucking kidding me!" J'onn questioned grabbing the closest thing to him and throwing it against the monitor.

Just as the air of the room hit completely broken and accepting that they would fail inevitably, Winn spoke up. " I got it!" Winn cried excited throwing his hands up in the air. "Really wish J'onn hadn't destroyed the big monitor right now cause if he hadn't then you guys would all see how I found Red tornado! " Winn spoke slightly disappointed. "Really I was waiting for the scan to finish and like the second the scan finished J'onn killed the monitor. It would have been so much cooler guys , I swear!" Winn reassured the group disheartened that his moment had fallen slightly flat.

"Winn!" The whole group yelled in excitement. "What the hell did you scan for?" Everyone asked.

"Well the first red tornado was able to completely cloak himself right ?" Winn questioned expecting the group to respond and when they didn't he continued anyways ." Well that version didn't have Kryptonite that matched the samples Lena gave us months ago! By the way go Lena, MVP! " Winn joked . "And the new Red tornado can't cloak the radiation from the Kryptonite he was built with , so I scanned for it and I found him!" Winn explained pointing at the screen In Front of him. " How is that for counting!" Winn excitedly yelled at the unconscious Lex.

"He is unconscious." Alex teased Winn.

"Ya know forget you guys. That was totally my moment!" Winn spoke downtrodden.

"it was great Winn, a fantastic moment." Clark praised.

"Superman just said I had a fantastic moment!" Winn's smile was impossibility wide as he was happier than he thought possible.

"That is a Luthor property!" Lena noted looking at the screen.

"Do you have blueprints to the building?" Alex asked.

"I can access them sure." Lena offered.

"Great, Clark , Kara, J'onn , do you three think you could create a diversion, and lure Red Tornado out of the building?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah probably." Clark replied.

"I don't see why not." J'onn answered.

"Totally." Kara agreed.

"Good, Maggie and I will infiltrate the building while you three lure red tornado out and Lena walks us through the building schematics until we find Lillian and take her out." Alex suggested receiving nods and groans of agreement from everyone other than Lena.

"Hell no, if you two are going into the building to take down my mom I am going with, I already know that building pretty well anyway! You need me and I demand to be part of the team that takes her down!" Lena argued.

"No way in hell you aren't trained to be in the field!" Alex dismissed.

"Try me!" Lena snapped up from her seat where her omega had been leaning up against her.

"No Lena , please I don't want to watch you fight my sister!" Kara pleaded.

"No , no Kara this is good , it will prove to her why she needs to stay here!" Alex dismissed her sister.

"Don't hurt her." Kara begged.

"I won't hurt her too bad!" Both Lena and Alex replied to Kara in unison.

"Oh dear god!" Kara dropped her head in frustration.

"At any time if you have had enough to prove that you shouldn't come with Maggie and I just say so and I will stop." Alex offered.

"And when you have had enough to prove I can handle my self then you say so and I will Stop." Lena offered in return as they began circling the center of the room.

"Ready?" Alex questioned.

"When you are." Lena replied.

The two continued to slowly circle the center of the room , and after a moment it became clear to Alex that Lena was waiting for Alex to make the first move. Alex moved in on Lena with quite an amount of speed launching a punch directly at Lena's fact , holding nothing back. Lena swiftly dodged the punch grabbing Alex's arm twisting it and punching her in the gut hard. "Fuck!" Alex yelled kicking at Lena's core to force her to release her arm in order to block the kick. As Lena moved to block the kick Alex changed the direction her body was moving torquing herself to launch another strong punch at Lena. Lena again moved out of the way, just in time , she was centimeters from taking a punch hard enough to break her cheek bone. Lena quickly grabbed at Alex's over extended arm and flung her over her shoulder down onto the floor.

"You had enough?" Lena taunted.

"Alex give up! My alpha can handle herself!" Kara snapped.

"I'm not done yet!" Alex argued more determined than ever to take Lena down.

"Your funeral!" Lena countered.

"Lena!" Kara yelled at her alpha.

"Sorry , didn't mean it like that!" Lena replied as Alex got up and attacked trying to get Lena while her defenses were down. Alex successfully tackled Lena to the ground where Lena immediately took back control. Lena grabbed one of Alex's arms and threw the rest of Alex off to the side before Lena wrapped her legs around his Alex's chest and neck and bent her arm backwards threatening to break it.

"You win!" Alex forfeited.

"Thank you!" Lena release Alex and stood up.

Kara rushed to Lena's side immediately and hugged her. "Are you ok Lena?"

"I'm fine. She only connected once and it wasn't too bad." Lena replied. "What about you? Are you ok Alex?" Lena asked.

"The only thing that is hurt is my pride." Alex replied only slightly bitter as she returned to her alpha's side.

"That was hot!" Kara whispered seductively into Lena's ear.

"You are in heat , watching paint dry could do it for you." Lena teased.

"It was really fucking hot, and I better be the next person you pull that last move on." Kara teased.

"Mhmm will do." Lena replied In to Kara's ear. "So do we have a plan? The three of us Infiltrate the building while the three of them lure our Red Tornado and keep him busy?" Lena suggested garnering agreeing nods from everyone else.

"I can have the blueprints of the building on stand by if you guys need more detailed directions." Winn offered.

"Sounds good." The rest of the group agreed.

End of Chapter 33

From: Guest

:Just found this story it's really good. Update soon

From Jessica: Glad you found it , and glad you enjoy! I try to post at least a couple chapters a week on all of my stories , but sometimes one story gets favored over another , just a side effect of writing three stories at a time lol .


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Lena, Alex, and Maggie are in place. Kara, Clark, J'onn you guys are good to fly towards the building!" Winn instructed.

"Kara , J'onn! Please take care of Clark and the twins!" Lois pleaded worried for her pregnant omega.

"I got his back!" J'onn comforted.

"Of course I won't let anything happen to my baby cousin and the twins!" Kara teased Clark and assured Lois over the com link.

"Guys I'm able to take care of myself!" Clark countered.

"I love you and I just need to know that they have your back!" Lois argued.

"Hey guys less talk more luring out Red Tornado?" Alex requested.

"We are approaching the building! But now they must know we figured out where they are." Kara informed.

"What are you three going to do if Lillian does not send him out?" Maggie questioned doubting how thoroughly the plan had been thought out.

"I was just thinking walk in the front door?" Kara suggested.

"It might be best to survey the building for a minute first and check to see if they are any bombs like the one from earlier. I can barely handle one of you when you are raged out." J'onn advised.

"We can check using our x ray vision." Clark noted.

"UUgh looks like that isn't going to be a problem guys!" Winn gave the heads up. "Red tornado is on the move and it looks like he split into three somehow."

"Fuck!" Lena screamed into the comms as she punched a wall hard enough that the noise could be heard over the com link. "Lex was being literal! ' a couple of other fun additions that you will just have to wait to see.' He meant that the third version of Red Tornado is three of them!" Lena grunted through gritted teeth.

"Hey nice call but I need you to calm down the anger! I let you come against my better judgement, but I can't have you punching a wall once we are in there and have you blow our cover!" Alex scolded away from the com link.

"Lena are you ok!" Kara stopped in her place and asked worriedly about her alpha.

"And I can't have Kara stopping in the middle of a battle because she is worried about you!" Alex snapped angrily still away from the com link.  
"Yeah I got it." Lena grunted back furious at the girl scolding her. " And I'm fine Kara!" Lena answered trying to calm her distraught omega.

"Hey! I mean it!" Alex grabbed Lena's wrist. "This shit can't happen in there! I need you completely control if you are coming in there with us!" Alex instructed.

"Yeah I got it." Lena replied calmly.

"Good. Cause now is the time." Alex nodded. "Guys we are heading in the south entrance now!" Alex informed everyone else through the com link.

"Good cause Kara, Clark, and J'onn are just about to run into the Red Tornado triplets." Winn warned.

"Any idea where your mom would be hidden? This isn't a small building, and I would rather find the off switch for those things as soon as possible before our friends get their asses handed to them." Maggie asked hopefully.

"umm , I mean I have a couple of guesses , but no sure bets." Lena admitted. "Winn where do you think they might be ? If you can give me an area of the building I can limit my suggestions." Lena requested.

"err yup!" Winn replied into the computer jumping to mess with his computer. " Yeah umm they look to be in the north west corner of the building, at least that is where The Red Tornado triplets were hiding." Winn informed.

"Yeah Mom had an office back there secret from all the employees." Lena confirmed.

"Make it fast guys! These three don't look like they are going to go easy on us." Kara requested anxious as she could see the androids approaching them.

"Good to meet you super friends!" The three tornado triplets all greeted in unison with a laugh.

"this is good Keep them talking! The longer you distract them the less people they can kill and the less time the three of you have to fight them off." Winn encouraged excitedly.

"There are guards covering the way to the northwest side of the building! Winn are there any air vents big enough to hold the three of us? I'd rather not have to drop bodies the whole way over, especially because it will tip everyone off that we are here." Alex requested.

"Yup there seems to be one in the room to your right." Winn reported surveying the schematics for the building that Lena had provided him with before they had left.

"How did you know where we would be?" The tornado triplets asked again in Unison.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kara taunted.

"Was it Lena? I'm sure she cracked and told you everything Lex told her. He always gave that dumb bitch too much credit and now it's running my plans!" The androids yelled angrily.

"I think she is controlling them just like Doctor Morrow was!" Winn theorized.

"Yeah that is definitely her, that was her favorite nickname for me." Lena confirmed.

"Fucking cunt!" Kara muttered under her breath furious with how terrible Lillian had been to Lena.

"So what was it that gave away our location?" The androids asked again impatient.

"Definitely my mom." Lena echoed realizing her mother's patented impatience.

"Go ahead and tell him , it will keep you guys talking!" Winn instructed. "Better yet make up a lie!"

"Tell them I escaped and Lex got captured. I have a plan!" Lena suggested as she began backing out of the air vent leaving Alex and Maggie to keep going on their own.

Kara desperately wanted to question Lena about what her plan was worried for her alpha, but she knew she couldn't because it would blow Lena's already tenuous cover in whatever plan she was brewing. "It was Lex , he told us where you were! Lena escaped our custody after the zoo." Kara informed the triplets.

"She was always hard to keep an eye on, not surprised she snaked away! Where do you have Lex?" The androids questioned.

"What you want to make a trade?" Clark scoffed.

"He is my favorite, what would you want in trade for him?" The androids offered.

"It was a joke!" J'onn argued "right Clark?" J'onn questioned as the noteable click of one of the communicators turning off could be heard in all of their ears.

"Lena!" Alex grunted. " What the hell is she doing?" Alex questioned frustrated. "I should have never let her come." Alex lamented.

"Yes it was a joke! We have Lois back by the way!" Clark informed the robots.

"She was little more than a bargaining chip. No large loss. The triplets shrugged.

"What do you even want anymore? What is your end goal now? We have Lex , we will find Lena, we will destroy your robots , then we will take you back to jail Lillian!" Kara taunted calling her out by name.

"Oh you think you can defeat us? That's cute!" The triplets laughed before launching directly at each of the heroes.

"Maggie, Alex, it's time to speed up , things look like they are about to get bloody!" Winn informed.

"Please speed up guys!" Lois added , as she had been hoping that every couple have been wrapped up before Clark even had to fight.

"Got it! We are going as fast as we can! This air vent isn't spacious or anything!" Maggie replied as she and Alex speed up.

"Guys remember to keep your distance from the triplets! They all have Kryptonite that will nullify Clark and Kara's peers , and J'onn their flame throwers are surely going to be dangerous for you!" Winn warned.

"Ah got it!" J'onn screamed into the com link just barely avoiding getting burned badly by one of the triplet's flamethrowers.

"Clark stay away from them!" Kara cried as Clark took a hit to the face and began to fall from the sky.

"Clark!" Lois cried into the com almost defining everyone as she and Winn watched on at Clark falling from the sky thought one of the monitors.

"I got him!" Kara called as she caught him, cushioning his fall.

"Thanks for the save Kara!" Clark thanked feeling his strength return now that he was farther from the Android that had been sapping his powers.

"Yeah stay away from them!" Lois echoed Winn's warning.

"Yeah learned my lesson!" Clark noted rubbing his already swollen face.

"Guys! I can't take three of these on by myself!" J'onn screamed for help from above them in the air , just narrowly avoiding multiple streams of fire headed directly for him.

"Maggie, Alex! Please tell me you two are getting close?" Winn requested anxiously as he and Lois watched on at The three of their superpowered friends running scared.

"We are here! Something is going on tho! Lena is already here." Alex reported as she messed with her com link so that everyone could hear what she and Maggie could above Lena and Lillian in the vent.

"I should have known you would allow your little brother to get captured! Did you know that it was you they followed to the Zoo? Hell they probably followed you here too!" Lillian screamed before slapping her daughter across the face hard enough that everyone could hear it.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Lena replied crying.

"Lena!" Kara gasped under her breath able to her alpha crying in pain. "I'll fucking kill you!" Kara screamed charging at one of the androids just to get weak as she approached, break her hand trying to punch it , and receive a broken cheek bone from the punch it returned. "Fuc-" Kara groaned as she passed out and fell to the ground. Luckily Clark was a letter to catch Kara in return but she still took a hard hit and it too her an extra thirty seconds or so for her to wake back up.

"So how are you going to fix your most recent fuck up Lena?" Lillian scolded.

"Guys she is wearing the same thing Morrow wore when he was controlling Red Tornado!" Alex reported getting a good look at Lillian's head.

"I-i-i have a way!" Lena stammered. "I-i you give me control of Red Tornado I can break Lex out! There is a weakness in the DEO security systems!" Lena lied trying to trick her mother.

Lillian hit her daughter again this time hard enough to knock her to the ground. "You idiot! You think I would just give you control of them? What just so that you can fuck everything up and get us all caught again?" Lillian scolded.

"Sorry" Lena apologized from the ground.

"That's it! Clark ! Let's solar flare on two of them, we aren't helping J'onn at all , and it would be better if he only had to fight one of those guys." Kara suggested.

"Yeah that works, let's go!" Clark agreed as they both got in position to solar flare on two of the robots.

"That's it, we have to go in there! She needs us!" Maggie sighed as she opened the grate letting both herself and Maggie drop down Into the room.

As Maggie and Alex dropped into the room Lena quickly kicked at the back of Lillian's legs forcing her to the ground. " Thanks for the distraction guys!" Lena thanked as she rolled to pin her mother down.

"You backstabbing bitch!" Lillian screamed as her daughter held her down.

"Turn your Goddamn com link back on! Kara was worried sick about you!" Alex scolded.

"Kara are you ok?" Lena asked immediately turning her com link back on.

"Clark and I had to solar flare, so we are human but he is fine and I only have a couple broken bones." Kara informed.

"You fucking bitch!" Lena yelled rage growing inside her as she bent her mother's arm back threatened to break it for having hurt her omega. "You hurt her ! She is my omega! I don't care who you are ! No one hurts my omega!" Lena yelled bending Lillian's arm further and further.

"Lena stop!" Kara cried into her com.

"Lena , just take the headset off! " Alex ordered.

"Grr fine!" Lena ripped the headset off. "Cuffs?" Lena requested looking back and forth between Alex and Maggie.

"Hey the last one dropped!" J'onn noted excitedly.

"Good kill it and head over here , we are still surrounded by people presumably on Lillian's team!". Alex requested.

"On it!" J'onn replied dismantling the robot and heading off to the Corpl building where everyone else was. A number of men immediately opened fire on J'onn as he walked In and he swiftly gathered them all up and locked them in a room to be taken into custody later. "You guys alright?" J'onn asked entering the room with his friends and Lillian.

"Yeah Alex and I are completely fine, but Lena took a couple hard hits from Lillian." Maggie replied.

"I'm fine! I'm just worried about my omega!" Lena growled twisting Lillian's arm just a touch.

"I'm ok Hun!" Kara reassured into the com link.

"Maggie do you think you could get your cop buddies to pick up the goons Lillian had posted outside, I wrangled them all up but they need to go somewhere." J'onn requested.

"Yeah I gotcha , I will call it in now." Maggie agreed.

"Thanks , now she, can come with me. We have a cell for her back at the DEO until she can stand trial." J'onn gestured for Lena to hand Lillian over.

"Yeah , here you go." Lena allowed J'onn to take Lillian.

"Hey Alex, Lena, you wanna pick me and Clark up? We are kinda grounded with no ride." Kara requested.

"Yeah we can grab the car and pick you up in the way back to the DEO." Lena offered.

"Cool thanks guys!" Clark thanked.

After a couple hours everyone was safe in their homes , Lillian and Lex were behind bars again, Kara , Clarke, and Lena had their wounds tended to, and the goons protecting Lillian had been apprehended.

Adrimore chapter 34 . 11h ago

Wow well according to the series Lena is the younger one but that's just a detail and also it ended pretty quickly I thought you might delve into Lex and how he felt when he was betrayed by his sister or when he's in jail again start to think about maybe not hating on the kryptonians anymore

From Jessica: Yeah I know that Lena is actually supposed to be younger than her brother. I actually ended up switching that because if an off hand mistake around like chapter 8 or something that I just stuck with. Also If you read the prequel It makes it more clear that Lex never thought Lena betrayed her until the zoo a couple chapters ago when she let Lois free and attacked him. In this fic Lex is just kinda unhinged , mostly because I didn't have any other Ideas for him that I liked :( Ik he isn't super interesting now. But I kinda like writing him as just an evil dick bag idk.

 **Hedalexafeva** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** \ I'm just reading this now so I obviously don't know the real answer but my guess would be 'human kara' is an omega?

From Jessica: It's pretty long and I'm not entirely sure where you are lol. Everything gets explained and there are a couple twists. I hope you enjoy!

From: Guest

:Please continue

From Jessica: Don't worry this story is totally gonna get more chapters! Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, I have been trying to spread my attention across my stories.

From: Guest

:Best omega story ever

From Jessica: Omg thank you so much! Hehe I love Omegaverse stories so much !

From: Guest

:Please continue the story

From Jessica: I totally will! I love writing this story and it has at least a good 5 to 10 more chapters in it before I even begin to run out of ideas!

From: Guest

:I love story can't wait to see what happens next

From Jessica: Hey I am glad you like it! Sorry this story hasn't gotten an update in so long! They will come more frequently soon I promise!

From: dlfngrl05 - a bunch of comments lol

Just found it and finally realized I haven't reviewed. I'm glad you kept on going, I'm really enjoying it...This is probably the second omega series I've read.

Oh I'm guessing that Kara would be an omega in her human state and that is what is happening to her as she is in company of the alpha she is meant to be with. If Kara is human for 3 - 4 days, oh it will be so interesting for her to get so many human feelings, reactions that she isn't used to.

LOL...Kara eating like a regular human, New to them both, what a difference this night is for them both, Lena so in charge and getting frustrated with Kara's whining. Oh what is to come, can't wait.

Uh...where did all that kryptonite come from...hmmm Kara exhibiting omega symptoms, she must have called her sister.

Uh...where did all that kryptonite come from...hmmm Kara exhibiting omega symptoms, she must have called her sister.

Oh my, so all of this is happening because Kara solar flares. The fact the Alex still can't talk about sex with her baby sister just cracks me up.

Wow...that was just amazing and loved every minute of this story.

Damn the flashback seriously had me clenching!

Your chapters are just so sexually hot...and I'm glad you brought in Clark in the previous chapter to explain what was going on. Clark also an omega.

Alex and Maggie are so much fun together...Loved their game of who can play longer...lol

Hmm, the only other pairing I could see Kara with his Cat, however Kara and Lena are my absolute favorite. Love the Dom/Sub between Maggie and Alex, would love to see that also between Kara and Lena, maybe you already have, I'm behind and catching up. LOL

This was a fun chapter and oh man, having to relive Lena's childhood had to have been horrible for J'onn to be so affected by it. I'm excited about the ring and Alex and Lena nerd it out over tech stuff.

Love Lena being dominate...also think it would be great like someone suggested about Alex being hit on and Maggie losing it, a similar reaction from Lena but she's much more conniving to show that Kara belongs to her.

Wow, your sex scenes definitely are not getting old or boring in fact they are freaking hot, you've got me clenching my thighs quite often!

Wow, so still learning all the omega universe lingo...Damn so because Lena submitted our was submissive to Kara it kicked in her alpha status that clearly is so much more powerful than Lena...what does that mean for her omega status...it's she no longer an omega but now we have 2 alphas?

All I know is that I'm loving this story.

Damn, as confusing as it was with them switching roles, that was amazing and Lena now for the first time feeling the intense pain of being in heat. Loved it.

Can't get enough, now I'm really hooked on omegaverse stories.

U since they are both highly fertile, can't wait for baby or babies from these two.

So I think having Lena with some type of mental illness is realistic, just not for this fix. I've several other stories where Lena was depressed, a cutter, PTSD...those however began with a darker side of Lena dealing with being a Luthor. Just my thoughts.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around Clark being pregnant, how does that affect him being superman, is he on hiatus as superman...do people know his alter ego, so they don't question Clark and superman both being pregnant at the same time?

This was a sweet chapter, having to come back to a place that caused so much hurt for Lena was not easy, get best friends turning on her. I'm glad they were able to make up and reconnect. Clark being so submissive, cracks me up!

From Jessica: Thank you so much for ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! Lol you commented a lot and I am really sorry because I will probably miss one of your comments in my response, but I will do my best to reply to them all!

Haha I love omegaverse stories , I write a lot of them lol, thanks for reviewing , haha yeah , haha I loved the Kara whining scene while Lena was on the phone, it gets explained in way later chapters lol, lol yeah , haha I am glad you like it so much! This flashback actually ended up getting a whole 15 chapter story I really liked and It becomes relevant later , I recommend you read it. Why thank you , I do my best to make the chapters as erotic as possible. Hehe I liked it too *blushes* Lena and Kara totally get more into bdsm later and they will continue to get more and more into it through the story. Also Alex and maggie will always be just a bit kinkier than Kara and Lena lol, I just feel like they are the kinkier pair. Haha yeah I like the ring , and Lena gets delved into more later. Ya know what you just gave me an idea …. Hehe is it fucked up to admit I end up doing the same thing while writing them * blushes again* lol glad you love the story , it all gets addressed, I don't leave questions unanswered for long. Yeah I have a thing for transformation and change , both in smut and just in life ( lol why I was a chemistry major till I dropped out) and this comes out in my stories a lot lol. I am so glad I could get you hooked on omegaverses , I love them so much. Fair heads up they won't both be pregnant at the same time, I have thought about it a couple of times , but I can't o that to them , in this verse a pregnant omega needs their alpha ( ex: clark) and it would be too hard on them to be pregnant together. If you like sub clark read the prequel!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Kara and Lena

"You feeling ok?" Lena asked her wounded omega as she unwrapped Kara's broken hand and kissed the broken cheekbone gently.

"I'm fine you don't have to work so hard to take care of me." Kara smiled weakly.

"Only the best for my omega!" Lena dismissed proudly as she tucked a blanket around the Omega resting on the couch. "Now what do you want for dinner? Pizza or Chinese?" Lena offered. Kara just have Lena a look. "Potstickers it is!" Lena nodded standing up and calling in their usual order.

Kara smiled as she watched her alpha order more food than the two of them could eat in a week and played with the hem of the blanket that rested on top of her. "I love you so much Lena!" Kara began the moment Lena hung up the phone.

"Why I love you too Kara!" Lena replied suspecting Kara was headed somewhere.

"I love you so fucking much!" Kara replied with emphasis gesturing for Lena to come towards her .

"I love you too Kara, what's going on?" Lena asked sitting next to Kara on the couch.

"I never want to spend another moment without you!" Kara smiled and rubbed the unharmed side of her face against Lena.

"Somebody is being quiet the needy omega." Lena teased.

"What would you expect? You are taking such good care of me , and an omega does need her alpha!" Kara replied lovingly as she began rubbing her face lower and lower until she was rubbing it against Lena's crotch.

"Mhmm, I see what you want , but not till after dinner." Lena smiled.

"Please? You took those pills and sent me into a heat hours and hours ago! It hurts!" Kara pleaded.

"You are injured so when we fuck tonight I wanna take my time and take care of you, and we can't answer the door to get the food if I'm knotted inside of you now can we?" Lena argued.

"Please! It really hurts!" Kara pleaded again.

Lena's breath caught in her throat, craving to take the omega , but knowing that she should wait. "Bad girl!" Lena scolded . "Later , I will take special care it you." Lena reassured sticking her tongue out.

"Mhmm ! Don't tease me like that!" Kara whimpered.

"Like what?" Lena teased sticking her tongue out again and flicking it.

Kara wanted to bury her hand in her folds immediately and attempt to relieve the pain but she knew that a number of the bones in her normal hand were broken and that even if she could move it well enough to relieve any of the pain it would only hurt her hand more."Fuck you Lena! I can't even help myself right now with this broken hand and you are teasing me like that that!" Kara snapped angrily.

"Aww poor omega can pleasure herself anymore and she needs her alpha to do it for her?" Lena teased allowing one hand to begin dancing on Kara's skin down toward her core.

"mhmm please! Yes!" Kara moaned lifting her hips off of the couch to meet Lena's fingers.

"Hmm nope!" Lena smiled as she retracted her hand the second it came within an inch of where Kara so desperately wanted it. "That's what you get for cursing at your alpha!" Lena smiled wickedly.

"No! Please ! Lena I'm so sorry!" Kara attempted to get Lena to lift the punishment.

"Like I said I will take special care of you later , but for now it's just time to cuddle on the couch and wait for our food." Lena instructed.

"B-bu- but!" Kara held up her hand like a hurt paw and she gave the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I can't do it myself, I need my alpha to pleasure me; to alleviate my pain!" Kara pleaded.

"Mhmm you make a great case for helping you out with that little predicament. But I would rather just sit on the couch and cuddle my omega lovingly for a while until our food gets here." Lena decided. Kara just pouted and looked away. " Aww don't be a grumpy little puppy!" Lena teased.

Kara growled at the alpha angrily. "It really hurts!" Kara whined.

"Oh I'm sure it does , but the food could be here any minute and I will take you to bed the moment we are done eating." Lena offered.

Kara pouted again. "Fine but I get to choose what we watch!" Kara ordered with eyes that couldn't be denied.

"Of course girl!" Lena nodded.

"And I wanna sit on my alpha's lap!" Kara requested.

"As you wish." Lena smiled as she lifted up the omega and placed her on her lap. "Better?" Lena asked with a kiss.

"Mhmm much!" Kara immediately began shaking her ass slightly against Lena's crotch.

"Oh I see why you wanted to sit on my lap you dirty girl!" Lena smiled unable to control her hips beginning to move In reaction to the girl on top of her.

"Mhmm I can feel you!" Kara smiled before kissing Lena hoping to force Lena's member to grow even faster.

"You slutty little omega." Lena teased kissing Kara deeper.

"Mhmm yup , your point?" Kara teased feeling Lena's tip push perfectly against her opening through their clothing. "Fuck you feel good!" Kara moaned , all but wetting herself in anticipation of Lena's cock.

"No! Food first." Lena argued weakly as she continued moving her hips into Kara. "Fuck you do feel good!" Lena moaned into the kiss that raged on between them.

"Hehe that's it , give in it feels so good!" Kara requested completely taken over by the primal need to mate with her alpha.

Lena growled deeply bucking her hips into Kara hard enough to earn a scream from needy omega when she heard the doorbell ring. "Saved by the bell!" Lena teased snapping out of the haze of her primal needs.

"Noo! Lena please!" Kara pleaded as Lena lifted her up and placed her back where she had been sitting on the couch earlier.

"Sorry girl , I'm starving! We need to eat." Lena argued as she opened the door hiding her raging erection from the delivery boy behind the door even tho she knew he would be able to smell the reek of need from both an alpha and an omega emanating from the apartment. "Hey thanks!" Lena grabbed the food and closing the door immediately. As Lena turned around she could see Kara licking her lips and staring intently. "Mhmm finally hungry?" Lena teased.

In reality Kara had been licking her lips , craving to take Lena into her mouth not the food , and she had actually been staring at the obvious and large bulge in Lena's pants. Every part of Kara's body screamed fuck the alpha who is providing so well for you , she would make such a good mother for your children if she can provide this well! Kara could tell that her urges had gotten stronger now that she had gone off of birth control after her and Lena's conversation about kids. "No! I want you !" Kara moaned attempting to rip her pants off and failing terribly due to her broken hand.

"Ohh such a cute omega , so needy!" Lena teased as she began laying out all the food.

"Lena ah !come on! It hurts so much! I need you to fill me up!" Kara begged.

"Eat your dinner , and then I will eat you for dessert , until you cum repeatedly. And then when you think your sopping wet slit has gone completely numb I will ram my cock so deep inside of you that you won't be able to stop screaming until my knot forms completely!" Lena promised with such a controlled voice that Kara took a moment to place the blanket under herself to prevent her sopping wetness from ruining Lena's couch.

"Fuck , yes whatever you want Lena!" Kara nodded submissively.

" Good girl!" Lena praised with a small scratch behind Kara's ear before placing a package of Kara's favorite potstickers on her lap. "The faster we finish the sooner I get to eat my dessert!" Lena teased gesturing down at Kara's crotch.

"Yes mistress!" Kara replied with a blank expression and wide eyes which screamed need.

"Mhmm that's my good girl! Now eat!" Lena ordered with a kiss to Kara's forehead.

"Thank you mistress!" Kara replied, loving being called good girl like that , especially now when she was so completely under the influence of her heat. Kara then scarfed down her food eagerly, both because it was rather tasty and because she was dying to have Lena take her like Lena had promised.

"Jesus Kara even when you are Kryptonian you don't eat that quick!" Lena laughed.

"Please I want you ?" Kara begged.

"Oh come on girl I wanna eat too!" Lena countered having only had a couple bites.

"Please it really hurts and you can eat me instead!" Karw argued.

"Mhmm and even tho you are delicious you don't tend to be very filling and I'm starving Kara!" Lena answered with a kiss.

"Please!" Kara moaned squeezing her thighs together desperately trying to get any relief she needed.

"Ohh you needy little girl! So submissive, I love it, but I'm still hungry , how about you go rest in bed , I have some fun toys in my nightstand, you are free to use whatever you like, and when I'm done eating and the food is put away I will make my over to the bedroom where I will pleasure my beloved omega." Lena offered.

"Mhmm" Kara whined. "But the only thing that will really help relieve this pain is my alpha!" Kara attempted to get what she wanted one final time.

"No girl , let me eat first." Lena dismissed with a hug and a kiss.

"Ok Lena, please hurry tho, it hurts!" Kara whined getting up and walking away.

"Aww now that's my good girl!" Lena teased spanking Kara as she walked away.

"Mhmm not fair! You can't do that to me and then not Knot me!" Kara groaned.

Lena was suddenly behind Kara , pushing her fully erect member up against Kara's ass and biting on Kara's ear , pulling on her gauge. "I am your alpha and I will do to you exactly what I want! " Lena snaked her arms around Kara's things , just above her knees. Lena slowly and sensually dragged her hands up the inside of Kara's things causing Kara to moan and whimper.

"Fuck Lena that feels so good!" Kara's head wias swimming in her arousal as she swooned and then curled over in pain pushing her ass back into Lena's pounding cock.

"Mhmm I'm sure it does, you slutty little omega!" Lena kissed at Kara's back before bucking her hips into Kara as her hands closed in on Kara's slit , smiling as she felt Kara's wetness through her pants. "So dripping wet and I'm not even at your cunt yet!" Lena taunted.

"I-i need you my alpha!" Kara cried pushing her ass back into Lena's member again.

"Good!" Lena barked moving away from Kara and slapping her ass hard. "Now you aren't even allowed to play with my toy's or yourself while you rest in our bed soaked with my scent." Lena ordered.

"What! No please! Lena!" Kara dropped to the ground broken in her need.

"Oh I do like you on the ground, you will also crawl back into our room and the bed." Lena taunted.

"Please No! It hurts so much ! Lena!" Kara pleaded.

"Hmm maybe next time you won't try to tell your alpha what she can and can't do!" Lena huffed .

"Fuck! I'm so sorry Mistress." Kara apologized.

"That's better but you already have your orders, and the longer that you wait to do as you were told the longer you will be waiting alone in our bed soaked with my alpha scent driving your heat mad." Lena taunted.

"Y-yes Mistress." Kara's head dropped as she crawled on the floor towards their bed.

"Better!" Lena called out as she turned around and scarfed down a couple more bites of food before packing away the leftovers, and heading eagerly over to her omega who had began howling uncontrollably on their bed. Lena could feel a pain grow uncontrollably in her core every time Kara howled. Omegas developed their howl evolutionary to call out to their alphas to tell their owners that they were in need , whether it be an issue of safety or that their heat had reached a point where they had no other way to relieve the pain than to call for their alpha who can safe them. Lena didn't know that she could be in so much pain as an alpha her core ached terribly and hearing her omega on so much pain made her feel unbearable guilt.

"Oh thank fucking Christ! There you are! Lena I need you!" Kara cried out the moment She saw Lena enter the room.

"Aww my needy little omega in so much pain that she can't help but howl for me ?" Lena taunted as she began to remove her clothes.

"Fuck I need your cock!" Kara cried seeing Lena's dick spring up from Lena's pants as she removed them.

"Haha ,you are the perfect needy little omega aren't you!" Lena smiled as she approached Kara who was resting on the bed in pain.

"Your dick looks so good!" Kara moaned salivating eagerly.

"Mhmm you are just in rare form today." Lena smiled as she sat down next to Kara on the bed and began to unbutton Kara's pants .

"Please! It hurts so much!" Kara cried before she began to whimper needily.

"Oh I know baby, I can smell your pain remember?" Lena reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Kara smiled slightly. "But that doesn't change that I need you!" Kara insisted.

"Ok I know, lift your hips!" Lena ordered as she began slipping off Kara's pants.

"Mhmm please!" Kara moaned again.

"I know girl!" Lena caught Kara in a kiss to get her to shut up as she placed her hand softly on Kara's slit over her drenched panties.

"Mhmm!" Kara moaned into the kiss as she bucked her hips into Lena's hand. " please! You feel so good!" Kara whimpered as she was on the verge of tears .

"Aww poor omega, I'm here , and I will give you everything you want, but I am going to start with my desert!" Lena teased as she pulled Kara's panties to the side and slipped one finger inside of Kara.

"Oh fuck please Mistress that's so good!" Kara threw her head back and bucked her hips into Lena's finger.

"Hehe good girl." Lena smiled and kissed Kara's neck before positioning herself perfectly in-between Kara's legs after removing Kara's panties.

"Oh thank God!" Kara groaned as she could feel Lena's breath against her soaked slit.

"You are perfect my precious little omega." Lena praised loving her omega. Lena took a moment to breathe Kara's scent in deeply before she allowed herself to taste her desert. "You smell perfect!" Lena hummed with another deep sniff at all of Kara's delightful pheromones that drove Lena mad with lust.

"Lena please!" Kara begged.

"I know, stop being so impatient!" Lena swatted at Kara's slit.

"O-oh fuck Lena please!" Kara screamed.

"Mhmm that's it girl!" Lena whispered before taking her tongue and finally dragging it from the base of Kara's slit to her clit. Lena immediately began lapping at Kara as fast as she could , wanting to force Kara to cum as quickly as possible.

"Oh god Lena! That's it! That's what I need!" Kara moaned as she threw her head back and began moaning happily at the relief of Lena's skilled tongue.

"Mhmm grrr!" Lena moaned then growled as she continued licking deeper and deeper at Kara eagerly.

"Oh god Lena you are fucking amazing!" Kara moaned as she couldn't help but begin moving her hips into Lena's warm wet mouth of relief.

"That's it my good girl." Lena smiled to herself as she changed her licking to match Kara's motions drawing even louder moans from her omega.

Kara's chest was heaving with her heavy breaths as she fought to get enough oxygen to her brain to stop from passing out from the pleasure. "Lena!" Kara whined as she grabbed at the sheets with her good hand and balled them up in the her fist.

Lena growled in acknowledgement of Kara's whine as she continued lapping at Kara in time with Kara's movement.

"M-may I c-cu!" Kara asked as she couldn't avoid her orgasm.

"Hehe yes , but you seem to already have taken that liberty." Lena smiled as she pulled away from Kara and slipped a finger inside of Kara down to the second knuckle.

"I'm sorry! Oh fuck that feels good!" Kara apologized before gasping in pleasure.

"Aww , my omega has always been a big fan of penetration haven't you" Lena teased pistoning her finger in and out just down to the second knuckle.

"Ohh! I need more! That's not enough!" Kara pleaded.

"Mhmm i'm sure it isn't , but that's what makes this so much fun!" Lena smiled.

"No please! Lena!" Kara begged.

"Kara! Be patient! I will give you what you need , it will just take a moment, you are such impatient omega!" Lena remarked.

"Lena you can smell how much pain I am in! I know you can?" Kara pleased.

"Mhmm" Lena sniffed. "Yes I can , and you smell perfect right now, not too much pain , just enough." Lena smiled before she turned her head to the side to kiss the inside of Kara's thing teasingly.

"Fuck you bitch!" Kara screamed throwing her head back.

Lena immediately pulled out her finger and swatted directly upon Kara's exposed clit. "Bad girl! Don't curse at your alpha like that!" Lena ordered slapping at Kara's clit again even harder.

"Ohhh!" Kara moaned half loving the sensation of having her clit hit so hard like that , and half hating it. "I'm sorry my alpha! I will be better I promise!" Kara offered submitting.

"Better , now shut while I force you to cum again and again, and again!" Lena ordered.

"Oh fuck!" Kara inhaled. "Mhmm!" Kara nodded with a moan.

"Good!" Lena barked before turning back to Kara's thigh and giving Kara a delightfully sensual and powerful hickey as she slipped two fingers inside of Kara and immediately began assaulting Kara's G spot relentlessly.

"Y-ye-yess! Oh fuck that's it!" Kara screamed her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she screamed helpless in the pleasure Lena was giving her.

"Hehe!" Lena giggled I to the hickey as it grew in strength to the point that it was painful.

"Oh fuck yes!" Kara screamed feeling her second orgasm fast approaching. Lena released the hickey appreciating the purple mark forming on the inside of her omega's thigh before moving farther up Kara's thing and starting all over again. "Oh Lena!" Kara felt her orgasm undeniably upon her just at the sensation of Lena sucking softly at the inside of her thing. This was an entirely new sensation for Kara , she had received hickies, and she had felt a lovers touch on the inside of her thigh before , but this was something entirely new as Lena sucked at her leg and swirled her tongue on the sensitive skin it felt almost as good as when she did the same to Kara's clit. "Oh god how the hell are you doing that!" Kara moaned as her second orgasm ebbed.

"Hehe." Lena again giggled into Kara's flesh without giving up the suction that made Kara's thigh even more sensitive.

"Fuck you feel so good!" Kara moaned throwing her head back even further as Lena relentlessly continued despite that Kara had already orgasmed twice.

Lena continued until she was satisfied with the severity of the hickey before releasing . "Mhmm I do love those dark purple marks on the inside of your thigh." Lena teased.

"Fuck it feels so good when you do that! Please do it again , it's fucking amazing!" Kara requested.

"My pleasure!" Lena smiled sticking a third finger inside of Kara and putting even more pressure directly on Kara's g spot as she moved even farther up Kara's leg so that she was almost directly adjacent to Kara's slit.

"Oh god! It gets even better the higher up you go!" Kara moaned opening her legs so that Lena had better access to her leg. "Fuck Lena you are so fucking amazing!" Kara cried as Lena gave her a third hickey.

Lena growled into Kara's things she sucked harder and harder making sure this hickey would be even stronger than either of the two before. Lena even began to use her teeth gently biting at Kara's sensitive skin. Kara's screams grew infinitely as Lena began to use her teeth , and this only filed Lena to bite harder and harder to the point that she had broken the skin and marked her omega once again causing Kara to clamp down on Lena's fingers once again in an uncontrollable orgasm. Once Lena finally released the bite and hickey Kara had completely disappeared into subspace , loving the power of her dominant alpha.

"Good girl!" Lena praised as she continued to assault Kara's g spot and begin to suck softly and lick at Kara's clit.

"Oh that's it! That's amazing, thank you so much!" Kara cried , absorbed in the pure pleasure of Lena still going down on her after so long. Lena didn't stop for another hour , relentlessly sucking softly at Kara's clit as she caressed Kara g spot expertly. Kara lost track of the number of orgasms she had and true to Lena's word Kara thought that she had gone numb before Lena raised her head from in between her legs again. "fuck Lena you just don't fucking stop!" Kara exhaled.

"Haha you like?" Lena teased kissing her omega.

"hehe you taste exclusively of pussy." Kara giggled and covered her mouth as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah that's what happens when I go down on you for over an hour, might know that If you weren't a pillow princess." Lena joked.

"You win good point. And I promise I will return the favor when out heat / rut is over." Kara offered.

"Good girl!" Lena praised rubbing her tip against Kara's slit and kissing Kara again.

"Fuck that feels good! Lena I need your knot already!" Kara groaned.

"Oh I know girl! Remember I made you a promise?" Lena reminded.

"What ?" Kara asked.

"You won't be able to stop screaming until my knot forms completely!" Lena replied slamming her cock into Kara as hard as she could. Kara immediately began screaming. Lena pounded in and out of Kara as hard and fast as she could , feeling Kara almost immediately cum around her length. Lena only lasted a minute or two as she had been all but edging already having been surrounded by Kara's strong omega scent of hear. "Fuck you feel so goddamn good!" Lena groaned .

"Ahhh please I want you to fill me with your seed! I need it ! I want to have your child so bad!" Kara managed to cry out in-between her screams.

"Mhmm that's a good girl , I will happily give that to you!" Lena replied before kissing Kara and hitting her climax and cumming inside of Kara , loving the idea of her omega bearing their children.

Once again Lena had delivered on her word as Kara couldn't stop screaming until she could feel Lena's knot form. "Oh god , that was amazing!" Kara was still trying to catch her breath.

"Mhmm yeah pretty fucking good!" Lena agreed exhausted.

"Remember that thing you did to me when I was your alpha?" Kara smiled devilishly.

"No! No! No! Bad girl!" Lena yelled as Kara began clamping down on Lena as hard as she could repeatedly, forcing Lena to cum again and again and again.

"Mhmm that feels really good, you filling me like that ! Fuck!" Kara moaned as she continued forcing Lena to cum repeatedly.

"Uugh that's starting to hurt!" Lena groaned silently loving it.

"Oh god! Please just a couple more!" Kara requested without waiting for permission and just going ahead and doing it anyway.

"You are a bad girl!" Lena scolded through heavy, exhausted breaths. "But that did also feel great!" Lena admitted.

"Haha I'm glad. You feel so good inside of me like that!" Kara cooed shifting slightly.

"Mhmm you feel pretty good yourself." Lena kissed Kara.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Kara."

End of chapter 35

Author's note: This is only like the first time I addressed howling in like 30 chapters right lol ?

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

This was a really touching chapter. Lena had been blamed for so many of her brother and mother's wrongdoings that she's lost do many people, her fear and insecurities are real, what if something happens again and everyone leaves, she wouldn't be able to handle that.

Clark is going to have a lot of convincing to do with Lois, she doesn't want to believe her father would be involved with the other Luthor's. Twins, yeah...sad that Lois in her anger chose not to be there.

Great chapter, loved the smut and yes add more kinks.

Oh that was hot between Maggie and Alex, and very sweet at the same time. Uh oh, Red tornado again, this is now the 3rd one.

Ok, so Lex and Sam are involved, where does Lillian come in since she was also broken out of jail.

It's so good, ugh.

I LOVED this chapter... it was so deep and I felt you wrote the content so well. A cutter just can't stop, there is so much going on behind the reason for them cutting, Lena has had so much crap in her life. Little steps, opening up to Kara about it was huge and Kara realizing that she just can't fix it, however getting rid of all the razors is a step and letting Lena know she is there for her, no matter what.

So my question is, they've been together for a bit now, I'm not understanding how Kara is just NOW seeing the scars, is Lena wearing full body makeup, however even that would rub off. I know it's a touchy situation that I'm glad is being addressed but no one can hide all scars. I just feel that part was off, especially with how handsy they both are. Just an observation.

Looking forward to more!

Again, this chapter is so filled with pain, yet you are staying true to Lena's character and her need to cut. I'm so glad she stopped when thinking she could potentially be pregnant and called Kara. It's not easy for sure, i think it will be important for Kara to understand why someone cuts, also learn what are Lena's triggers so she could be there when and if they occur. There hasn't been any mention of Lena seeking treatment again, that is also important.

LOL, you did just fine...these chapters need to be longer ;-)

Jeez, I'm on the edge of my seat...literally, this story is just getting better and better.

Kara seriously is more submissive than a Don, as it shows when she doesn't have her powers and Lena clearly is a Dom, taking charge even as an omega right now. She is a genius, so even though I'm worried for her, I do have confidence that she had a plan in place.

Hopefully, everyone will be able to play a part to destroy Red Tornado and finally get Lexes and his mom out of the picture once and for all!

Yes, awesome...now to stop Lillian and that bloody robot!

Lex back in prison for good, in a place that none knows where he is but superman.

Damn that was freaking hot...Lena is just, she totally makes me clench my thighs no matter what she does...lol

Alright, here we go, I'm slowly catching up...nooo I liked not having to wait for the next chapter. Ha ha ha

This was an awesome chapter of team work from Allen's and human and a positive outcome.

Thanks for the shot out...I love this story!

Lena, taking charge and confronting get mother first, allowing herself to be slapped without reacting to it, that could not have been easy. Everyone is safe, Clark and the twins are safe.

From Jessica: I'm sorry I didn't get these responses in with the last chapter! Lol read further ( in response to your comment on ch 26, just cause it makes more sense later.) I am working on exploring more and more kinks in my writing , if you have any recommendations or requests I will always consider them , no promises , but yeah i will consider anything (i'm kinky as fuck lol and new kinks in my stories is always something I am up for!) yeah , I love the balance between erotic and loving ! lol my favorite part of being a sub (btw im a sub) you will see lol :P

From Jessica: lol getting a whole second response for your ch 30 review! Thank you so much , if you can't tell I kinda bared my heart and soul in this chapter lol. Yeah I have a lot of personal experience with people trying to force me to stop, and it always ends up poorly. The only times I have ever been able to stop is when I wanted to and I was in a conductive environment to quitting. And hell yeah , there is so much shit that pushes people to self harm , especially with the severity that Lena does in this story. And I admit if anything in this chapter is unrealistic it is how well Kara responds, her reactions are based on how I imagine I would react If I got into a relationship and found out my partner self harmed. And I have way more experience than she does with this.

And as for your question: In my head , Lena is extremely controlling and micromanaging , like I can't have one hair in my bun go astray levels of controlling , especially with herself , and her body. And this in this verse would extend to her scars and the meticulousness that she would have with covering them , always carrying around makeup to cover them , always having them covered 24/7. Also in my head at least Lena only ever cut on her hip because Lillian found out and forced her to cut where it couldn't be seen. After she moved out she went back to cutting exclusively on her wrists , and maybe her shoulders / the rest of her arms. And It is supposed to be a testament to how well she hides it that she isn't discovered for almost two months. Also , with Kara being an omega, Lena would normally be on top , and if you go back and check out all the sex scenes until this point it is reasonable that Kara would never see it. Also in my head the scar that Clark left on her is the only one she doesnt cover up , and she is extremely meticulous about this.

You are totally right that seeking treatment is a good idea for her , and It is probably gonna happen eventually , but not immediately. Btw you gave me 2 ideas and you will get a shout out in the chapter where they happen! Also like I said the fact that she is going to draw from that so much as a reason to quit comes from my mom, and her stopping smoking to have a kid , and again this is kinda a chapter where I put my heart into it.

They actually get short when it's not romance/ sex lol i'm sorry from where you are to where I am they stay kinda short. And good to know thank u!

Haha i'm glad you are so into these chapters! I honestly am always insecure doing stuff that isn't smut or romance because it is out of my wheelhouse.

Hehe glad you are so into it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Haha I mean I totally agree! Lol

And you won't have to wait long , i'm planning to put the next chapter up tomorrow morning

Yup,yup, yup ! I liked this as the climax and end of the big battle , there will still be more , but it will mostly be sex and fluff lol also babies.

From: Guest

:Keep going. Really great

From Jessica: I will I promise! Next chapter out tomorrow morning probably! Glad you enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Clark and Lois

"How are you feeling babe?" Lois asked helping a weakened Clarke into their home.

"Weak, and my face is pretty sore. But I will be alright." Clark replied.

"I love you babe. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Lois offered.

"Can we order delivery from the place around the corner?" Clark requested.

"Of course babe. Spaghetti and meatballs?" Lois asked sitting Clark down on the couch.

"Yeah that sounds perfect." Clark nodded.

"I will order online right now." Lois offered.

"Thanks sweetie." Clark smiled as he rested against his alpha on the couch.

"How are these two?" Lois asked lovingly as she rubbed a hand over Clark's baby bump.

"I think they are fine, honestly I have no clue what solar flaring will do to them." Clark replied worried.

"Hey , babe it will be ok. I will take care of my beautiful omega until he has his powers back and everything will be ok!" Lois calmed holding her omega tight.

"Since when do you not take care of me?" Clark teased.

"Mhmm good point." Lois agreed.

"You are the best alpha and omega could ask for." Clark cooed as he took Lois's hand and he placed it over his baby bump again. "It's comforting when you rub your hand here." Clark mentioned.

"Aww so cute." Lois cooed rubbing her hand calmingly over Clark's baby bump.

"Oh did you want to see the ultrasound?" Clark turned around eagerly.

"Of course!" Lois cried out hugging the omega tight in excitement.

"Yay!" Clark grabbed a nearby laptop and stuck in the USB Alex gave him earlier before pulling up the video and pressing play.

"Oh my God that's them! O-our little babies!" Lois began to cry slightly at the sight of their children.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked his wife worried at her tears.

"I'm fine. It's just… I feel really bad that I missed this. I'm so so sorry about our fight! It was so stupid and you didn't do anything wrong! I was just really frustrated about my father and the fact that he might have been working with Lex. And now it is all over and he is dead because he was working with Lex , and I'm just so sorry." Lois apologized.

"I love you my alpha , and I'm just glad you are here now." Clark pressed his face against his alpha submissively.

"I'm still so sorry" Lois apologized again.

"I love you my alpha." Clark hummed, losing himself in the scent of his alpha.

"Hehe you are adorable as ever." Lois smiled scratching behind Clark's ears with both hands as he rubbed his face against her.

"Mhmm alpha!" Clark replied completely lost in Lois's scent .

"I love you too babe." Lois chuckled to herself as Clark mindlessly hummed. Knock, knock , knock! "Clark that is probably our food!" Lois reminded hoping to snap Clark out of it.

"You get it , I will stay here." Clark offered as he wrapped his arms tight around Lois preventing her from moving.

"Clark you have to let me go to get the food." Lois laughed.

"Yeah you go." Clark agreed without letting go.

"Clark" Lois laughed again as she tried to snake away from Clark.

"Alpha!" Clark hummed again.

"Ohh you are still soo cute!" Lois smiled before she forced herself out of Clark's grasp.

"Aww , what happened?" Clark looked up at Lois with needy sad puppy dog eyes.

"Your alpha is getting you food!" Lois cheered scratching the top of Clark's head.

"Oh food! Yay! You are the best alpha!" Clark smiled and looked up at his alpha from the couch.

"Good boy!" Lois praised grabbing her purse and heading off to pay the delivery boy and grab the food.

Clark watched Lois from the couch as she payed for the food and brought it back to the couch so that they could rest and eat together as they watched TV. "Thank you my alpha." Clark smiled as Lois sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh just wait till you see what I ordered!" Lois teased putting down the bag full of food.

"Ohh what did you get!" Clark replied excited.

" Well, I got two orders of spaghetti and meatballs like I said I would. But I also ordered a chocolate cake!" Lois mentioned pulling out a beautiful cake.

"How the hell have we never gotten their cake before?" Clark asked as he stared at the delicious cake.

"Haha I don't know, we have been going there for years , but yeah it just looked delicious on the website and I thought my hurt omega could use a sweet treat." Lois said with a kiss to Clark.

"I love you babe!" Clark kissed back.

"I love you too. Time for dinner!" Lois ordered.

"Yes my alpha!" Clarke nodded submissively.

"Good boy!" Lois praised handing him his dinner and rubbing a hand on his back comfortingly.

"Alpha!" Clarke swooned.

"Oh you are just the most adorable little omega ever!" Lois smiled and kissed her omega.

Lois and Clarke ate quietly together, enjoying each other's scent as they hadn't been able to relax together in far too long for a pregnant omega and his alpha. The chocolate cake turned out to be even more delightful than it looked , and it ended up hitting the perfect spot for the pregnant omega who halfway through his meal decided he had a craving for chocolate marinara sauce as he ended up throwing a slice of cake in with his pasta and scarfed it down happily. "Dear god that looked disgusting!" Lois laughed.

"I'm pregnant! I'm allowed to crave weird things!" Clark argued defensively.

"Yes you are!" Lena smiled hugging her omega.

"Mhmm I love you! Also it was honestly delicious! Hit the spot." Clark countered.

"If you say so babe." Lois laughed.

"Mhmm it was great. Thank you." Clark smiled.

"How about we head up to your nest?" Lois offered.

"Actually can we just go to bed? I only wanna smell you right now." Clark requested.

"Of course, whatever my omega wants." Lois smiled as she helped Clark up to their bed.

"Thank you sweetie." Clark thanked as they slipped into bed.

"Mhmm you smell pretty good." Lois hummed.

"Hehe thanks." Clark replied not realizing that Lois was trying to start foreplay.

Lois pulled at the bottom of Clark's shirt. "I wanna repay the favor you did me last time we were together!" Lois whispered sensually.

"O-OH ohh" Clark blushed as he realized what Lois was doing.

"Hehe , yeah." Lois chuckled removing Clark's shirt.

"Mhmm!" Clark moaned in anticipation.

"I remember these were starting to grow sensitive last time we were together?" Lois teased placing her mouth on one of Clark's nippels and sucking on it softly.

"Ohh that feels really good!" Clark moaned.

"Good , lay back." Lois ordered.

"Y-YES my alpha." Clark replied resting in the bed.

"Mhmm that's it!" Lois praised sucking harder at Clark's chest as she mounted her omega and grinding against him.

"Lois! Ohh!" Clark moaned pulling her head even closer as his chest had become even more sensitive since Lois had last teased him there.

"Good boy." Lois praised switching nippels as she undid her own clothes and then beginning to undo Clark's pants.

"Lois, that feels really good!" Clark moaned at her suckeling and lapping at his chest.

"Like I said it should your body is getting ready for our babies." Lois reminded.

"Mhmm I just care that it feels amazing!" Clark moaned happily throwing his head back and feeling his member growing against his alpha.

"That's a good omega." Lois smiled as she continued suckeling on Clark.

"Mhmm thank you!' Clark moaned beginning to move his hips against Lois.

"Horny?" Lois teased knowing before biting softly at Clark's nipple.

"Ahhh! Yes! Fuck that is amazing!" Clark screamed.

"Aww my omegas chest is so sensitive, it's adorable!" Lois teased.

"Uugh, more! It feels really good!" Clark groaned through gritted teeth.

"Of course babe." Lois answered sweetly as she sucked harder on Clark's nipple.

"Oh god!" Clark cried out , his head straining against the pillow below it.

"Aww that's my good boy!" Lois praised loving being able to give her omega such pleasurable sensations. "How are you feeling down here?" Lois teased wrapping her hand around Clark's pounding cock.

"Uugh!" Clark moaned pushing his hips upward into his alpha's embrace.

"How does it feel?" Lois repeated stroking softly up and down Clark's member.

"Oh god I need you! It feels really good!" Clark moaned bucking his hips again , craving the warm release of Lois's slit.

"Mhmm , how bad do you need it?" Lois teased placing Clark against her entrance.

"Lois!" Clark whined. " You know just how bad I need it!" Clark complained.

"Mhmm but I wanna hear you tell me how bad you need it!" Lois taunted.

"Lois please! It hurts!you don't want your pregnant omega to be in pain. Do you?" Clark countered knowing it would sway Lois.

"Mhmm you make a good point." Lois admitted lowering her hips slowly onto Clark's member. "How is that?" Lois asked before giving a pleased moan.

"oh fuck it's good ! Thank you!" Clark moaned happily.

"Good!" Lois groaned as she began grinding against Clark, giving both of them just the right amount of sensation.

"Mhmm you feel good!" Clark whispered moving his hips in reaction to Lois's movement.

"I'm glad. Mhmm what else can I do for my omega?" Lois asked caringly as she slid her hands up Clark's sides.

"Please go back to playing with them!" Clark requested.

"Playing with what?" Lois teased her hands still sliding up Clark's side slowly.

"You know exactly what I want Lois! Please stop teasing me!" Clark begged.

"Oh fine, you are just lucky I love my omega so much!" Lois relinquished as she slid her hands up to rest on Clark's chest and slowly circle Clark's nipples teasingly.

"Ohh that's it!" Clark moaned moving his hips faster.

"mhmm you like that don't you little omega?" Lois teased speeding up her movements.

"Lois! I-im -Im getting close!" Clark whined.

"Good. Me too" Lois smiled as she went in to kiss her omega.

Clark wrapped his arms loving around his alpha as they came together , kissing each other deeply and passionately. "Thank you Lois." Clark thanked satisfied.

"Mhmm that was good." Lois smiled falling off to the side of Clark.

"Yeah. It was. I'm glad to have my alpha back!" Clark hummed as he turned to face her and cuddle up with her.

"I'm sorry I ever left. It was stupid and it just put us all in danger. I promise I will never leave you like that again." Lois reassured holding the omega tight.

"I love you my alpha!" Clark nuzzled his face into Lois's chest happily as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too baby." Lois held him protectively as she too slipped into sleep.

End of Chapter 36

 **away_fromreal** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Awesome! Can't wait for another update. Are we going to get anymore Sanvers?

From Jessica: Chapter 37 will be sanvers! I promise , and it will be hot! :P I already have between a third and a half of it finished , and I already love it. also they will be back in chapter 38 I think, no promises there.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Clenching...oh the teasing Lena does and then jumping to punish Kara for being so impatient, disrespectful and demanding. Love Lena as the alpha and being so dominate.

Kara passing her back with that squeeze technique, that was funny. This was a really hot chapter!

From Jessica: Haha , yeah , I had a lot of fun writing that chapter haha , ch 35-37 will all be smut, and then we will pick up with some more story! Btw I already have between a third and a half of ch 37 finished , and I already love it, it will be hot! I am super glad you enjoyed the Kara X Lena chapter! Haha , yeah she is a great/fun dom to write!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Alex and Maggie

"Mhmm, someone smells fucking delicious!" Maggie teased as Alex opened the door to their apartment.

"Hehe those rut pills kicking back in?" Alex giggeled.

"Mhmm they never stopped , if we hadn't been on a mission I would have taken you right there in that air duct , having to stare at your ass like that was torture!" Maggie replied slamming the door behind them before pinning Alex up against the door.

"Mhmm fuck Maggie!" Alex moaned wantonly.

"Yes girl?" Maggie replied before biting at the center of Alex's neck .

"Fuck !" Alex groaned.

"Good?" Maggie moved to whisper into Alex's ear before biting at her earlobe.

"Yes Mistress! It feels amazing!" Alex threw her head back hard enough to make an audible noise when it hit the door behind her.

"Jesus Alex you ok?" Maggie questioned.

"It doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as right here!" Alex grabbed Maggie's hand and placed it against her crotch through her pants.

"Needy little slut aren't you?" Maggie teased yanking against Alex's opening.

"ahh Fuck!" Alex recoiled.

Maggie's free hand shot up to Alex's neck and rested there gently just long enough for Alex to give a consenting nod to being choked. And within milliseconds of Alex nodding Maggie had wrapped her hand tightly around Alex's throat , restricting her breath and her blood flow. "You will not curse at your alpha, you little needy bitch!" Maggie threatened. Alex nodded submissively as she felt herself growing delightfully dizzy.

"Yes!" Alex replied weakly with hoarse breath.

"Better!" Maggie barked. A flare of submission the crossed Alex's face. Alex raised both of of her hands and flicked Maggie off with both hands as she smiled deviously.

"You bratty bitch!" Maggie chastised tightening her grasp on Alex's neck. Alex's smile only grew wider as she got just what she wanted. "You fucking slut! You wanted me to punish you more!" Maggie snapped.

"Hehe" Alex chuckled breathless but still defiant.

"You will regret this!" Maggie threatened releasing her grip on Alex's throat and spinning Alex around, pushing her face first Into the door.

"Aww what's the big bad alpha going to do to me?" Alex taunted.

"You- you little!" Maggie growled back at the bratty omega. Alex laughed at her ability to get under her alpha's skin , immediately earning her a stronger spank than she had ever received.

"Safe word?" Alex confirmed.

"yellow and red as usual!" Maggie replied.

"Good because you are going to make me use them." Alex informed before hooking her leg around Maggie's directly behind her knee and pulling back into it while pushing back to force Maggie to the ground. Alex didn't worry about hurting her alpha , both because she knew how tough Maggie was , that she could handle it , and Maggie was also a cop and Alex knew she knew how to take a fall from the times they had spared together.

"You sneaky bitch!" Maggie yelled as they fell together.

"Haha gotcha!" Alex laughed falling on top of Maggie and immediately fighting for dominance and sticking her tongue out to mess with Maggie.

"You aren't going to get away with that!" Maggie countered rolling them both on the floor so that she was on top.

"Ohh I'm so scared my alpha is on top of me again!" Alex teased.

"You little shit!" Maggie drove her knee into Alex's crotch knowing it would distract the omega in heat long enough to truly assert her dominance.

"Oh fuck! Mhmm that feels good!" Alex couldn't resist the touch of her alpha.

"Guess who's about to get another marking to remind her that she is owned, and has no place being a brat!" Maggie taunted grabbing both of Alex's arms by her wrists and pinning them against the ground above Alex's head while still grinding her thigh against Alex's opening through their clothing.

"Oh fuck Maggie!" Alex moaned , having gotten exactly what she wanted.

"Shut up and take your punishment you little fucking slut!" Maggie ordered as she launched to bite at Alex's neck. Maggie growled loudly earning Alex's submission as she revealed her neck to be marked. "Better!" Maggie barked picking a spot high on Alex's neck , surely impossible to be hidden or covered up. Alex loved how assertive Maggie had become due to her bratting.

"Thank you my alpha!" Alex thanked , immediately receiving a growl that demanded she once again shut the fuck up. Alex just whimpered submissively in response. Maggie allowed her growl to grow less angry at Alex's submissive whimpers as she began to sink her teeth into the omega's neck. Maggie didn't wait to break skin, she bit into Alex like she wanted to take a chunk out of the side of her neck. Alex immediately began to scream in pain knowing if she wished to she could use her safe word, but the pain was too delightful to give it up in The use of a safe word. Maggie suddenly ripped open Alex's shirt and her sports bra in order to attack Alex's chest more violently than ever before as she continued to dig her teeth into Alex's neck and lap at the blood that spilled from her omega's neck.

" Mhmm" Maggie moaned into the deepening mark on Alex's neck as she reached the desired depth of the mark.

The moaning sent Alex over the edge, she loved the pain but the vibration as Maggie continued to bite into her was too much. "Fuck ! Maggie! Red!" Alex screamed.

"Are you ok!" Maggie released the bite immediately and double checked that Alex was ok.

"Fuck , well that is at least twice as deep as the deepest mark you have ever given me!" Alex groaned placing a hand against the mark attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah but are you ok?" Maggie asserted.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm really lightheaded." Alex sighed.

"Sorry just you almost never tap out , and when you do you always say yellow , never red." Maggie apologized.

"No no don't be sorry, that was amazing! Exactly what I wanted! Just it also really hurt." Alex reassured.

"Well I'm really proud of my girl using her safe word when she needed to." Maggie comforted knowing that Alex probably felt rather vulnerable now with such a significant wound and nothing covering her chest.

"Mhmm thank you Mistress!" Alex blushed at the praise.

"Mhmm of course girl!" Maggie replied with a deep kiss.

"Hehe." Alex laughed.

"What is is girl?" Maggie asked.

"I can taste blood on your breath." Alex smiled.

"Oh sorry!" Maggie covered her mouth slightly embarrassed.

"No , I kinda really like it." Alex blushed , also rather embarrassed.

"Mhmm." Maggie moaned pulling Alex's hand away from the mark. "I will be gentle." Maggie reassured as she lapped at the blood still spilling out of Alex to clean the wound before she returned to kissing Alex deeply.

"Fuck you taste good!" Alex giggled into the kiss.

"I think that's you technically." Maggie replied still deepening the kiss.

"hehe good point. Mhmm can we actually bandage this up?" Alex requested.

"Yeah of course." Maggie replied standing up and giving Alex a hand before helping Alex over to their bathroom where they had gauze , neosporin ,and tape. Maggie quickly cleaned out the wound and bandaged Alex up.

"Mhmm thanks babe! You take such great care of me!" Alex cooed happily with a kiss.

"Of course I will always take care of my omega!" Maggie comforted with a hug. "Now!" Maggie perked up as she placed a hand over Alex's slick warmth. "How are you feeling right here?" Maggie pressed up against Alex's slit even more.

"Ohh! Please Maggie! Take me right here?!" Alex requested.

"No last time we ended up on the floor and you have been stiff ever since, this time we are going back to our bed." Maggie ordered.

"Mhmm fine , but let's go! My heat is going crazy! I want you so fucking bad!" Alex whined as she pulled Maggie towards their room.

"How are you feeling Alex?" Maggie asked as they both burst into their room.

"Can you smell it I'm fucking horny! Come on Maggie!" Alex whimpered.

"Good!" Maggie smirked as she yanked on Alex's arm torquing it , and moving to slam Alex up against the wall behind her. "You didn't think I would let you get away with being such a brat so easily did you?" Maggie's deep seductive voice penetrated Alex's ears turning her into a puddle instantly as Maggie pushed her knee into Alex's back as she twisted Alex's arm back just enough for it to be painful but still playful.

"Oh fuck Maggie!" Alex moaned wantonly as the damp spot in her pants grew.

"You like that?" Maggie teased twisting Alex's arm slightly more and pushing Alex's face even harder up against the wall.

"Fuck yes Maggie!" Alex whimpered losing strength in her legs.

"Mhmm you ,little slut I know just how rough you like it!" ?Maggie twisted Alex's arm and pressed her knee into Alex's back till it made Alex scream with pain and pleasure. Once Alex's screams were over Maggie could tell that Alex's scent had grown drastically stronger depicting how much Alex's need had risen.

"Fuck Mistress That feels so good!" Maggie whimpered.

"Good girl." Maggie whispered into Alex's ear , her hot breath tickling Alex's senses.

"Mhmm!" Alex moaned almost collapsing under her legs which rapidly turned to jelly as she began to shake as if to demonstrate that she was rapidly losing strength and balance.

"Oh no you dont!" Maggie snapped putting more pressure on her knee that Alex to the wall. Maggie then swiftly in one single motion grabbed her cuffs then , alex's free hand , cuffing it and bringing it behind alex to affix the cuffs to Alex's other hand.

"Mistress!" Alex feigned shock.

"Grrr" Maggie growled sensually as she allowed Alex to drop to the ground.

"Mhmm Take me already!" Alex requested.

"One second." Maggie barked as she pulled out her key to the handcuffs and double locked both sides of them.

"You just double licked them didn't you?" Alex laughed.

"You picked them last time, ofcourse I double locked them." Maggie replied.

"I pick the handcuffs one time!" Alex griped.

"I was knotting!" Maggie yelled. "You wormed your way out and I had to sit with an untended knot for an hour!" Maggie continued flustered.

"Hehe , i did." Alex smiled happy with herself.

"Uugh you are such a fucking brat!" Maggie snapped pulling alex up by the handcuffs.

"Oww, oww oww!" Alex whined accruing to her feet.

"Oh please I know your heat hurts worse than that!" Maggie taunted.

"Mhmm" Alex whined again teasingly.

Maggie couldn't control herself anymore at Alex's whining and she suddenly found herself forcing Alex up against the wall again as she rutted against Alex's ass. "Fuck you feel so fucking good!" Alex groaned.

"Mhmm you pretty good yourself!" Alex moved her cuffed hands to grasp at Maggie's cock.

"Fuckk!" Maggie lost herself in rutting against Alex.

"Maggie! Fuck please It hurts so much!" Alex whimpered pushing back against Maggie as she tried to get the best angle for Maggie to relieve the most pain. "Maggie!" Alex yelled trying to snap the alpha out of the trance her ruth had her in.

"Mhmm you feel so good!" Maggie echoed.

"Maggie!" Alex pushed against the wall as hard as she could in order to snake away from Maggie's endless rutting.

"Mhmm Alex ! What's wrong?" Maggie snapped out of it. "Oh god that must hurt! You smell so fucking good!" Maggie almost lost herself again in the scent of Alex's need.

"Uugh fuck! Maggie just get these fucking pants off of me!" Alex begged flopping backwards on to the bed.

"Mhmm don't have to tell me twice!" Maggie's eyes lit up before she ripped Alex's pants off followed by her panties.

"That's it! Please I need you Maggie!" Alex pleaded opening her legs wide for her alpha.

"Mhmm you needy little slut!" Maggie teased placing her hands on Alex's knees and sliding them in along the inside of Alex's spread thighs.

"Oh fuck! I just need your fucking cock Maggie!" Alex choked out the bitter words.

"Mhmm I bet you do! But I like to tease my omega." Maggie smiled as she hooked two fingers inside of Alex's dripping slit.

"Fuck Mistress! Please! It hurts!" Alex bucked her hips into Maggie's fingers.

"Oh I know my needy little slut can only think about how much she wants to be filled with her Mistress's cock!" Maggie curled her fingers to put pressure on Alex's g spot. "I bet all you can think about is my knot spreading you, stretching you , all but ripping you apart from the inside." Alex taunted as she pulled the two fingers that we're already inside of Alex back to her entrance , then as Maggie mentioned stretching she slid the same two fingers back in , this time accompanied by her thumb, in order to part Alex's lips, stretching her entrance almost painfully.

"Oh fuck! Mistress! That feels so good!" Alex cried out.

"Mhmm good." Maggie smiled as she kneeled down next to the bed to begin sucking at Alex's clit.

"Oh Maggie!" Alex moaned writhing in pleasure as Maggie worked pleasuring her as only she knew how.

"Good girl!" Maggie praised before returning to playing with Alex's clit and stretching her entrance.

"Please! I need you to fill me up!" Alex begged wiggling around trying and failing to get Maggie's attention. Instead of addressing the omega pleading for her attention Maggie simply continued to suck and lick relentlessly at Alex's clit as she toyed at her entrance. Maggie continued until she could hear her omega pleading with her. "Please Maggie! I'm gonna cum!" Alex screamed.

"No!" Maggie looked up and barked.

"Wha- ahhh?" Alex questioned devolving into a scream.

"No! You don't get to cum! And if you even think of disobeying me I won't knot you for the rest of your heat!" Maggie threatened.

"Oh god! Please please I won't cum unless you let me , but please I need to cum!" Alex pleaded.

"Not yet." Maggie whispered as she stood up and pressed herself through her clothes into Alex.

"Mhmm please Mistress!" Alex requested fighting off the orgasm that her body craved.

"No!" Maggie's forceful seductive breath did nothing to help Alex , it instead made it only harder for her to fight off the growing tension growing between her thighs.

"Y-yes Mistress." Alex swallowed worried that she wouldn't be able to hold back her orgasm long enough.

"Mhmm you smell so good!" Maggie moaned , her cock fighting against her pants desperately as she pushed it up against Alex.

"p-please! I need you!" Alex begged weakly.

"Mhmm just a little bit more!" Maggie teased as she bent down to kiss Alex.

"Please slow down! I'm gonna cum if you don't slow down!" Alex pleaded.

"Uugh fine." Maggie groaned as she began to push up against Alex slower.

"Oh god thank you." Alex thanked able to actually enjoy the pleasure rather than just focus on staving off her inevitable orgasm.

"Oh you like it when I go slow like that don't you?" Maggie teased going back in for another kiss.

"Uugh just kiss me!* Alex groaned catching Maggie's encroaching lips in a kiss. Maggie immediately allowed her tongue to force it's way into Alex's semi parted mouth and begin exploring. Alex appreciated the dominant kiss as she began moaning deeply Into it. Alex wanted to wrap her arms around her alpha but then she remembered that she was handcuffed helpless under her alpha. "Mmmph!" Alex began whimpering slightly in fear and slightly out of her uncontrollable arousal.

"Mhmm that's my girl!" Maggie praised smiling into the kiss as she began undoing her pants.

"mmhm" Alex continued to whimper uncontrollably as she scooched backwards on the bed so that Maggie would have to follow her on to the bed to continue.

"What's wrong girl?" Maggie asked pulling off the remnants of her clothing.

"I just wanted to get us both on to the bed." Alex giggeled.

"Oh ok haha." Maggie giggled in response before following Alex on to the bed.

"Mhmm please, it hurts!" Alex urged spreading her legs and lifting her hips , attempting to get her alpha to take her as soon as possible.

"Oh you little needy slut, all but shoving your needy pussy in my face!" Maggie taunted happily.

"Oh fuck please!" Alex begged , Maggie's taunts driving her mad.

"Mhmm good little slut , begging for your alpha." Maggie teased sliding her me member against Alex's entrance teasingly.

"Fuuuck!" Alex groaned fighting her restraints and bucking her hips into Maggie's cock.

"Bad!" Maggie snapped launching to wrap her hand around Alex's neck.

"Mhmm more!" Alex whispered , fighting Maggie's tightening grip.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to choke you while I fuck my needy little slut omega?" Maggie tightened her grip.

"Yes!" Alex nodded as much as she could as she choked out the words.

"Good little slut!" Maggie teased tightening her grip so that Alex couldn't get any more air positioning her head against Alex's entrance. Alex loved the feeling of Maggie's hand cutting off her air as she squirmed needily under her craving her alpha's cock. "Good girl!" Maggie praised seeing Alex's face face contort in pleasure. Maggie then slipped her cock inside of Alex slowly , tauntingly knowing it would drive Alex insane with lust.

"Please!" Alex mouthed , already needing to cum as Maggie only began to slip her cock inside of her needy hole.

"What do you need girl." Maggie loosened her grip just enough for Alex to croak out words softly as she continued pumping in and out of her slowly.

"More! Please , faster!" Alex requested only to have Maggie's hand immediately close back in around her throat cutting off her breath again. Maggie also allowed her hips to speed up just as Alex requested. Alex loved the sensation that she always got from Maggie's hand closing around her neck like this , but now with her hands cuffed behind her back , Maggie's cock temptingly thrusting in and out of her , and having to hold back her ever more imminent orgasm Alex was completely losing herself in the pleasure Maggie was giving her.

"How's that girl?" Maggie asked keeping her steadily rising pace.

"Mhmm" Alex moaned as she felt her longues begin to burn and her eyesight began to grow dark. Alex allowed her head to rest back on the pillow as she lost what was left of her strength.

Alex was roused and brought back to life by Maggie's grip loosening slightly as she bent down to whisper into Alex's ear. "You can cum." Maggie whispered low and slowly.

Alex immediately began screaming in one of the most intense orgasms of her life as she simultaneously attempted to catch her breath and retrieve the oxygen she had been being deprived of as she clamped down around Maggie. Maggie loved the sensation of Alex rhythmically clamping down around her. Maggie could hold herself back as Alex came around her , Maggie pushed as deep inside Alex as she could as she began to cum , to fill Alex up with every drop she had as she screamed in the release of her delicious orgasm.

"Mhmm Maggie!" Alex hummed as her orgasm curtailed and Maggie's hand let go of her neck.

"Mhmm that was nice!" Maggie smiled before hooking her arms around Alex and rolling them over in the bed , careful not to accidentally pull out her forming knot.

"Oh god what are you doing?" Alex asked still woozy from her climax.

"Hehe getting the spare keys from the night stand. Unless you want to stay handcuffed while my knot rests Inside of you?" Maggie giggled reaching into the night stand to get the spare key.

"Oh .. thanks sorry!" Alex apologized as Maggie undid the cuffs.

"Better?" Maggie inquired.

"Much, thanks ." Alex smiled running her hands on her wrists soothingly.

"Are they ok?" Maggie asked grabbing Alex's hands and kissing her raw wrists.

"Yeah, that was exactly what I wanted thanks." Alex thanked moving her hands away to catch Maggie in a kiss of her own.

"I love you Alex!" Maggie smiled into the kiss

"I love you too Maggie." Alex replied.

End of Chapter 37

From: Guest

:Please update soon this story is the best of all of the omega story

From Jessica: I do my best to update aw quickly as possible, I'm sorry this chapter is so late , my mom ended up in the hospital and it fucked me up.

Adrimore chapter 38 . 2h ago

Aww so sweet that after the fight everyone gets their own smut chapter

From Jessica: haha yeah that was what I thought, that and it had been awhile since everyone got a smut chapter so I decided I would do three In a row before I continued with the story in any way.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=250913601

This was a fun filler, lol Clark and Kara are such needy/whiny omegas for being superheroes.

Looking forward to more about the girls.

From Jessica : haha yeah , but that is kinda the point to me , I like playing with the dynamic of someone who is strong and putting them on a position where they are weak. Also I feel like the fact that they both kinda carry the weight of the world on their shoulders as superheroes would and it so that they would want to submit and be able to have that release when in bed and alone with their partner.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Hey!" Alex cheered hugging her sister.

"Sorry we are late!" Lena apologized.

"No your not!" Kara giggeled.

"No I'm not." Lena blushed giving tell that the reason she and Kara were an hour late was because Lena had Knotted Kara when they were supposed to be heading to the bar to meet Alex and Maggie.

"It's fine, just pick up the tab." Maggie teased.

"Deal!" Lena snapped to agree as she felt rather guilty for making both her and Kara a whole hour late.

"Haha it was a joke Lena , it's no biggie ." Alex assured.

"Well I still feel bad , so I will pick up the next round." Lena offered.

"Still trying to show off for your omega in heat?" Kara teased pulling at her alpha's hips.

"Mhmm maybe." Lena replied with a kiss.

"I will help you bring the beers back!" Alex offered , wanting to get to talk to Lena.

"Sure , thanks!" Lena thanked as she headed up to the bar.

"Sooooo! When are you going to ask her!" Alex urged.

"She and I are going out tomorrow and that's when I have been planning to do it." Lena answered flagging down the bar tender.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked flashing a smile at Alex and giving a more than friendly wink.

"Uugh four beers!" Lena requested.

"Yeah one second, I'm talking to this pretty lady over here." The bartender smiled at Alex again.

"I-i uugh!" Alex stammered embarrassed.

"What's an adorable little omega like you doing in dump like this without an alpha?"

"I-i umm." Alex stammered blushing at the woman's advances.

"Let me get you a drink, on me." She offered leaning over the bar to reveal more of her chest failing to be hidden by her crop top as she picked up a glass and aligned it with the tap , pouring a beer effortlessly as her eyes never left Alex's face.

"Uugh , Maggie!" Lena groaned realizing the omega was too embarrassed to speak up for herself.

"What's up!" Maggie asked chipper as she approached the bar.

"I'm just getting this pretty lil lady a drink!" The bartender smiled again.

"What did you call my omega!" Maggie growled as her hand was suddenly around the competing alpha pulling her over the bar.

"Y-yo what the hell!" The woman choked.

"Keep your fucking hands off my omega!" Maggie yelled through gritted teeth.

"Maggie, it's ok , she didn't touch me!" Alex yelled trying to calm down her alpha.

"Yeah Maggie, chill, it's not that big a deal." Lena attempted to soothe her friend.

"I promise I will stay away from her " the bartender promised attempting to calm Maggie down.

"Fine!" Maggie yelled throwing the girl back.

"Maggie this is probably your rut pills , we need to get you to the DEO right now." Alex warned.

"Should I be worried, I took them too." Lena questioned anxiety growing within her.

"I'm not sure, you and Kara should come with us to make sure that you two are ok." Alex suggested.

"What the hell is going on? Why are the four of you here it's ten pm on a Friday!" J'onn asked confused.

"Why are you here J'onn?" Kara asked in response.

"I'm Martian , I don't have to sleep so I just stay at the DEO twenty four seven unless I am on a mission ." J'onn explained.

"Ah, makes sense." Kara nodded.

"So what's going on? And why is Maggie in the MRI?" J'onn asked confused.

"She almost killed a bartender that hit on Alex." Lena chimed in.

"Makes sense." J'onn nodded as if Maggie would normally kill anyone who got near her omega.

"Jesus J'onn, I get that she can be protective , but this isn't normal something is wrong!" Alex countered.

" Oh , you don't know yet do you?" J'onn asked cracking a smile.

"Know what?" Alex looked around confused.

J'onn leaned in close to Alex in order to whisper into her ear quiet enough that Lena couldn't hear, but Kara couldn't stop herself from hearing with her super hearing.

"Ohhh! Can I tell her ! Can I tell her! Can I tell her!" Kara cheered.

"I wanna tell her!" Alex smiled wide.

"Tell who what?" Lena questioned dissatisfied that she was out of the loop.

"I'm pregnant!" Alex whispered cheerfully cautious not to allow her alpha to hear.

"Ohhh! " Lena squealed in excitement.

"What's all the noise out there for! Am I ok?" Maggie yelled nervous.

"You are fine! And We figured out what happened. Hop on out and head over here." Alex instructed.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked straightening her hair as she walked into the room where everyone else was standing with wide smiles.

"What's going on?" Maggie repeated.

"I have some news for you." Alex smiled even wider as she took Maggie in a hug putting her lips to Maggie's ear and placing Maggie's hand against her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"You are sure?" Maggie confirmed.

"We are sure." J'onn and Kara who had both double checked with their superpowers.

"Alex!" Maggie cheered picking up the omega and twirling her around in her arms happily. "This is amazing!" Maggie cried happily.

"I'm glad you are happy!" Alex smiled kissing her lover's neck as Maggie continued to hold up her girlfriend.

"Oh god, I will see you later . I need to do something!" Maggie gasped putting on Alex down on the ground as she turned to leave. "I need you too Lena!" Maggie added grabbing Lena's hand and pulling her along as she ran out of the room.

"What the hell are they doing?" Alex asked Kara.

"I dunno." Kara shrugged. "Maggie just learned that she is gonna be a mommy, her mind is probably going crazy with everything she has to do to prepare." Kara rationalized.

"Mhmm ok." Alex pouted at the fact that her alpha wasn't there with her.

"Look how about we go back to my place and celebrate!" Kara attempted to cheer up Alex.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Alex smiled.

"Maggie what the hell are we doing?" Lena asked confused as they slipped into Maggie's car.

"You are the one who told me to get her a ring!" Maggie yelled frantic.

"Haha yes I did , but it's ten thirty at night on a Friday." Lena laughed.

"I can't see her again without a ring!" Maggie tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles went white.

"Aww , it's kinda cute that you are so frantic to take care of your pregnant omega." Lena cooed, imagining how Kara would react if she got pregnant.

"Lena please! I need to get her a ring!" Maggie insisted.

"Mhmm I have an idea, just give me ten minutes." Lena offered picking up her phone and sending out a couple texts.

"Ok , in the meantime I wanna get my girl some stuff." Maggie spoke with a soft smile as gears were clearly turning in her mind.

"What are you getting her?" Lena smiled excited to be involved in this adventure.

"I will find out when we get there." Maggie answered only slightly anxious as she pulled out of the DEO parking lot.

Maggie suddenly developed quite the lead foot as she raced over to the nearest supermarket. Once there she ripped through the store grabbing anything her omega could possibly want. Maggie wanted her omega to have everything, but whatever would fit in the shopping cart would have to suffice. Maggie started with the nesting aisle , picking out the nicest nesting bed , a number of soft pillows and two stuffed animals that she thought her omega would like. Maggie then moved on to find her omega a variety of her favorite TV shows and movies on dvd , a variety of candles that she thought Alex would like ,and a couple soft blankets. Maggie picked up a couple other things that caught her eye that she thought Alex would like as they traversed the store. By the time that Maggie had what she needed Lena har arranged for a jewelry store owner to be offered a tidy sum of money if he opened back up for them.

"Thanks Lena, I really appreciate your help." Maggie thanked as she headed off to the Jewelry store that Lena had instructed her to head off to.

"I'm honestly just really excited to see what ring you get her!" Lena squealed.

"You saw what she likes right?" Maggie asked anxious that she wouldn't know what to get for her perfect omega.

"I-i mean, she liked the ring I got Kara, but that was really the only one we looked at." Lena explained.

"Well what did that one look like?" Maggie asked anxiety growing.

"I have it on me." Lena smiled.

"Aww you keep it on you all the time?" Maggie cooed.

"Yeah, you never know, I would hate to have the right moment and miss out on it!" Lena reasoned.

"Aww, can I see it?" Maggie asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah totally!" Lena pulled out the small black box that held the two beautiful rings.

"Oh god they are beautiful!" Maggie noted awestruck.

"Haha Alex reacted similarly." Lena smiled. "You will find something just as beautiful, and I'm sure Alex will love it!" Lena comforted.

"You think?" Maggie asked cautious.

"Im sure of it." Lena assured. "Ready to head in?"

"Yeah , I think I am." Maggie steadied herself.

"It's going to be ok." Lena reassured with a quick hug. "Now come on , you got this!" Lena reassured.

"Thanks Lena." Maggie thanked as they headed into the jewelry store.

"Ms. Luthor, is this your alpha?" A polite manager asked with a nod.

"No, she is actually my fri.." Lena trailed off hesitant to call anyone her friend.

"Im Lena's friend!" Maggie sensed Lena's hesitation and compensated throwing an arm around Lena's shoulder.

"Thanks Maggie." Lena blushed. "She needs to get my girlfriend's sister a nice ring, we are thinking something similar to this." Lena showed the manager the ring that she had purchased for Kara.

"Of course, we have many in that style at a variety of prices." The manager offered.

"Can we look at something mid range. Like affordable on a cop's salary?" Maggie laughed.

"Of course ma'am, I would recommend this case over here, many beautiful rings , without costing more than your home." The manager smiled.

"Thanks." Maggie returned the smile as she began to look at the rings in the case. "Lena help me out , you know what she likes!" Maggie waved Lena over.

"Maggie, you are her alpha, I'm sure you know better than I do." Lena reassured.

"Lena , really, I'm really worried about this! I wanna get her something nice! I-i'm scared that she won't…" Maggie trailed off.

"Maggie!" Lena snapped.

"What?" Maggie folded in on her own insecurity.

"I know that you know she loves you more than life itself ." Lena argued.

"That doesn't mean she wants to marry me." Maggie's head dropped to her feet.

"Maggie, she told me that she wanted this, she loves you so much, and you two are going to be mommies!" Lena cheered Maggie on.

"Thanks Lena." Maggie thanked still rather worried.

"H-hey how about this one?" Lena pointed out a nice ring resting within the case.

"Wonderful choice!" The manager pulled the tray of rings out of the case and placed it on top so that Lena and Maggie could further examine the rings.

"Mhmm yeah that one is nice , but what about this one." Maggie countered as she saw a ring that called to her, it seemed perfect in every single way. Maggie looked to the manager for permission to touch the ring that beaconed her gaze.

"Of course!" The manager gestured for Maggie to feel free to touch any of the rings.

"Thanks." Maggie picked up the perfect ring and turned it around in her hand as she allowed it to take her breath away. "Lena, it's this one." Maggie could just feel it.

"It's beautiful Maggie." Lena nudged the girl taken by the ring.

"And it's only four months salary." Maggie sighed, relieved it wasn't more and mentally checking that she could afford it.

"Is it too much or just right?" Lena asked worried.

"Just right." Maggie nodded. "I will take this one." Maggie looked up at the manager.

"Of course, I will ring you up." The manager took the ring and put the tray of rings back into the case before heading off to the register and ringing Maggie up.

"T-thank alot less than the tag!" Maggie questioned at the number that showed up on the register.

"Your friend spent a lot to get me out her at eleven on a Friday, I'm giving you twenty percent off." The manager shrugged.

"Lena!" Maggie smiled and bumped her shoulder against Lena's with a smile.

"You needed a ring!" Lena reasoned.

"Thank you" Maggie hugged her friend.

"No problem." Lena smiled happy to have helped her friend.

"Oh sorry here you go." Maggie offered her card to the manager.

"Thank you ma'am." The manager nodded. " Here you go, have a wonderful evening!" He added returning the card and handing Maggie the ring.

"Thanks." Maggie thanked as she and Lena headed out.

A couple hours into hanging with her Little sister Alex got a text from her alpha asking where she was and that she should come home. Alex had Kara fly her back home and she was amazed by what she saw as she opened the door to her and Maggie's apartment. "Maggie what the hell, this is amazing!" Alex's eyes lit up with all the candles burning in the room where Maggie had feint relaxing music playing and a pile of nesting supplies set out in front of the couch.

"Alex Dancers , the love of my life!" Maggie got down on one knee as she pulled her hands In Front of her from behind her back , presenting the small black box. "Mother of our soon to be child, the best woman I have ever known. I love you so much." Maggie paused as she opened the box.

"Yes! Maggie of course yes!" Alex started crying.

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Maggie asked despite already having her answer.

"Yes! Maggie! Yes!" Alex repeated tackling her alpha to the ground and assaulting her with kisses.

"I love you." Maggie whispered as she layed on the floor accepting kisses from her omega.

"I love you too." Alex sat up on Maggie and took the ring, slipping it onto her forefinger. "I love you so much " Alex smiled loving the ring.

"You like the ring?" Maggie asked insecure.

"Yes , it's perfect." Alex returned to kissing her her alpha.

"thank god, I was worried you wouldn't like it." Maggie sighed in relief.

"Mhmm it's time to go to bed!" Alex growled.

"mhmm she said yes sex?" Maggie giggeled.

"Well I did say yes , and … you fill in the rest." Alex whispered seductively with a kiss.

"Mhmm I like the idea of me filling something in." Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her own joke.

"If your jokes get any worse you won't be filling anything." Alex stood up and grabbed Maggie's hand , helping her up and leading her back to the bed.

"Hehe sorry." Maggie apologized as they entered their bedroom.

*Mhmm it's ok, come on, I may be pregnant, but I'm also in heat." Alex groaned as the pain in her core only grew.

"Fuck take off your Goddamn clothes!" Maggie ordered as she removed her own clothes.

"Yes mistress." Alex nodded stripping slowly , beginning with her shirt as she kicked off her shoes , then her bra.

"That's enough I will remove the rest!" Maggie commanded as she approached Alex , picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Mhmm Maggie! Please it hurts!" Alex pleaded feeling her alpha's commands fule her heat , as her entrance flooded with her wetness in anticipation of her alpha.

"Mhmm I can smell it." Maggie hummed as she began kissing just above the hem of Alex's pants .

"Maggie!" Alex whined.

"Mhmm be patient." Maggie ordered undoing Alex's pants and ripping them off. Maggie then began biting at Alex's panties, pulling them teasingly off of Alex's body as her hot breath taunted Alex .

"Fuck! Maggie! Please!" Alex cried out bucking her hips Into the alpha's taunting breath. Maggie released her bite on Alex's panties to begin lapping at the growing wet spot that rested directly over Alex's entrance. "Maggie! Please take them off! I want to feel you against my slit without them in the way!" Alex begged as her hips began uncontrollably moving into Maggie's tongue. "Maggie!" Alex screamed in pain gripping at the sheets in need of something to hold on to.

"That's my girl." Maggie smiled satisfied with herself as she slipped off Alex's panties. "Mhmm you smell good." Maggie hummed before placing her tongue against her lover's entrance.

"Mhmm Maggie! That's it! That feels amazing!" Alex praised throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around Maggie's head as she moved her hips in time with Maggie's tongue.

"Good girl!" Maggie praised in-between the lashes her tongue gave Alex's pink entrance.

"Fuck Mag-" Alex groaned as her legs locked around Maggie's neck. Alex couldn't help but buck her slit into Maggie's warm mouth as she felt an orgasm ravaged her body, grabbing her core , twisting and releasing to the rhythm of Maggie's movements.

"Hmm good?" Maggie teased lifting her head from the mess that Alex has just made it herself. "Just give me your Knot! Please!" Alex complained.

"Oh somebody is impatient tonight?" Maggie teased.

"Maggie I know your cock is aching for me, to stretch my walls, leave me crying out in relief as you fill me up and your knot fills me up just the way only you ever will?" Alex taunted , the words only intensifying the pounding of Maggie's heartbeat in her cock as she couldn't help but rut against the bed under her.

"Grr!" A low rumble began in Maggie's gut and burst out of her throat cutting off the airflow into Alex's longues as her need clawed at her insides . "Mhmm you like that don't you little needy omega."

"Knot! Now!" Alex barked in pain.

"You are lucky I don't want to stress out our baby." Maggie taunted. "Because if you weren't carrying out child , I would treat you like the needy little slut I know you so desperately crave to be treated as." Maggie whispered low and slowly as she dragged her nose up Alex's torso , to her neck and landing on one of her many markings on Alex's neck, teasingly matching her teeth up to the scar that rested on Alex's perfect flesh.

Alex's wide eyes with lust reached down and wrapped her hand around Maggie's hot hard cock, gripping it tight as her breath heavy with lust hastened. "Knot me now!" Alex barked mad with need.

"Grr! Good girl." Maggie growled catching Alex in a kiss and bucking her hips and spontaneously filling up her omega.

"Fucking Christ that is what I needed!" Alex screamed wrapping her arms and legs around her alpha , desperately craving more and more of her alpha's touch.

"Mhmm that's right my little slut! I know how bad you needed me!" Maggie teased as she thrusted in and out of of Alex.

"Growl for me!" Alex ordered.

"Hmm?" Maggie questioned.

"Fucking growl , a dominant growl! Mhmm I need it!" Alex ordered.

"Grr!" Maggie obliged. "My favorite little slut is in rare form today!" Maggie smiled as she speed up and watched the pleasure grow on Alex's face.

"Mhmm fuck! Maggie I'm pregnant, and you are providing like crazy, or course I need you so bad!" Alex realized it as she spoke.

"I will always provide for you , and especially our little one in there." Maggie reassured.

"Oh fuck say it again!" Alex cried out.

"You and our little baby will never want for anything, I will provide everything for the both of you." Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

"Oh fuck! T-that-that's it!" Alex screamed as she clamped down around Maggie cumming and forcing Maggie over the edge. Alex dragged her nails across Maggie's back as she screamed in the relief of her climax.

"Mhmm you feel fucking amazing." Maggie groaned cumming, spraying her essence inside of Alex as her knot began to grow.

"Mhmm that's it! Your knot is everything I needed!" Alex fidgeted all of her muscles releasing as she got what she needed.

"Mhmm I love you babe." Maggie kissed at Alex's neck.

"Thank you , my fiancee." Alex smiled testing out the new title.

"Mhmm I like that , but I can't wait till I can call you my wife!" Maggie countered.

"Yeah that does sound nice." Alex agreed.

"Yes, but for now , sleep my girl. You two deserve to rest." Maggie kissed her omega.

"Mhmm sleep sounds nice."

End of chapter 38

From: dlfngrl05 ( u/4205382/ )

Reply URL: . ?rwid=250959436

Wow, this was intense and freaking sexy hot! Alex, lover her and all her brattiness, she knows exactly what button to push with Maggie to get "punished" can't wait for the next chapter.

Story: Supergirl omegaverse fic

Chapter: 39. Chapter 39

From: Guest

:Please update soon this story is the best.

From Jessica: Thanks! I update as often as I can!

Story: Supergirl omegaverse fic

Chapter: 39. Chapter 39

From: Guest

:Please update soon this story is the greatest. Want to know what happens next

From Jessica: Haha Im glad you think so highly of it! And I try to update as frequently as I can.

away_fromreal on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

Sorry to hear about your mom :( great chapter though

From Jessica: Thanks :) she got out today , just a big scare for me :( We don't know what it was which is stressful , but she is home now, which is a bit of a relief.

I am glad you enjoy the chapter! It might be a couple days before Chapter 38, i'm not sure. I have like 3-4 little story arcs I wanna enter into soon , but I am having trouble deciding which to do first lol. Anywho thank you for your sympathies and the review!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Lena?" Kara turned around in bed to look at the woman spooning her lovingly.

"What's wrong babe?" Lena answered brushing blonde locks out of Kara's concerned face.

"Nothing, i-i just… how are you doing? How are you with this?" Kara ran a finger along the scar on Lena's hip.

"Oh… umm." Lena swallowed.

"I-i just want you to feel comfortable talking to me about it." Kara comforted.

"I don't really want to talk about it Kara."

"Is it for the best that you don't talk about it?" Kara asked sincerely.

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean I want to do this." Lena admitted.

"Look, I just want to be there and help in the best ways." Kara reasoned.

"I miss them; I miss my razors."

"Is there anything else we can do to help with that, to alleviate that?" Kara suggested.

"Probably, but I don't know what." Lena replied hollow.

"Well, maybe we could look into some forms of therapy? That is probably the best way to learn coping skills."

"no." Lena shut down suddenly.

"Why not?" Kara pressured.

"No!" Lena asserted.

"Talk to me Lena, i get that you aren't interested in therapy, but can we please talk about why?" Kara requested.

"I've tried therapy before, it hasn't gone well."

"Well what went wrong?"

"Umm, the first four all wanted to throw me in a hospital against my will because of how bad my scars were , five thought I just had to find the right man, six did both. And then I gave up." Lena explained.

"Well did you ever think of looking specifically for therapists who are experienced in self harm?"

"My mom chose my therapists until I turned 18 and then I stopped going." Lena admitted.

"Well is it possible that the woman who just tried to kill us made bad decisions for who to be your therapist?" Kara offered.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to get a therapist again." Lena argued.

"Ok. That's fair , I can see why you don't wanna go back then. But still, I want to help you get through this and get healthier." Kara assured.

"You are such an alpha even when you are in heat." Lena smiled.

"I do wanna protect my girlfriend." Kara admitted.

"I love you."

"I love you too , but not changing the subject!" Kara argued.

"So persistent." Lena complained.

"How frequently do you want to do it?" Kara asked.

"All the time, I actually get kinda shaky if i haven't done it in too long." Lena held out a shaking hand.

"Oh poor alpha." Kara buried her face in Lena's chest wishing to comfort her lover.

Lena rested speechless, no one had ever given her such unconditional love and affection like this even when she was talking about her self harm like this. Whenever she talked to Clark and Lex they were so scared and out of their depth that it was obvious that they weren't sure what to do. But Kara knew what to do, she knew to just Love Lena no matter what and it made Lena cry as she thought about it and how much she loved the girl in her arms.

"What's wrong Lena?" Kara noticed that Lena

had begun crying.

"Nothing, I just love you." Lena squeezed Kara.

"I love you too babe." Kara cooed , adoring the love of her alpha.

"Hehe that's my omega." Lena teased.

"mhmm I am in heat still." Kara reminded.

"Is that your way of saying you want me?" Lena giggeled.

"I always want you." Kara retorted.

"Mhmm that's my girl." Lena smiled as she shifted on top of Kara.

"My big bad alpha gonna give me her knot?" Kara teased.

"No, your girlfriend is going to make love to you Kara Danvers, and it is going to be slow , soft , and gentle." Lena answered pressing her member up against Kara's entrance.

"That sounds pretty nice too." Kara smiled wrapping her arms around her alpha as she opened her legs wide for Lena.

"That's my beautiful, kind , loving , strong, and perfect girl." Lena kissed Kara in between each word as she began rocking her hips back and forth, slipping herself gently in and out of Kara.

"Mhmm I love you." Kara whispered as she relaxed back into the bed.

"I love you too." Lena kissed Kara again.

"That feels really good." Kara hummed as she began moving her hips slowly in tune with Lena's motions.

"Yeah it does." Lena agreed appreciating the slower relaxed pace and how they could quietly enjoy a more relaxed pace occasionally.

"Mhmm right there!" Kara moaned burying her forehead against the crook of Lena's neck as Lena hit just the right spot.

"Here?" Lena slightly changed her angle.

"Yes!" Kara whimpered softly.

"I love you." Lena whispered as she felt both of their orgasms fast approaching.

"Ah" Kara moaned softly.

"You wanna cum don't you?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Kara admitted.

"Don't hold yourself back , let yourself enjoy this." Lena instructed as she did the same.

"Oh god Lena… I love you so muuu!" Kara got cut off by her climax.

"I love you too baby." Lena replied pushing herself all the way in side of Kara and allowing herself to climax slowly as she caught Kara in a loving soft kiss. The kiss started slow and built as their climax did , and it continued on after they had both finished. They shared air throughout the kiss , slowly becoming one through their love.

"That was nice." Kara smiled , relaxing in the haze of postcoidal endorphins.

"Yeah it was. Thank you." Lena whispered.

"What for?" Kara tilted her head.

"For caring for me as much as you do." Lena admitted ashamed.

"Lena, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. I will always care for you and do everything I can to be there for you." Kara assured as she took Lena's left arm , placed it in between their faces and kissed up and down the inside of Lena's arm, showing that she accepted Lena scars and all. When Kara finished covering Lena's arm in kisses she kissed two of her own fingers and places the fingers on the scar at Lena's hip.

By the time Kara had finished Lena was sobbing and she pressed her forehead against Kara. "Thank you Kara." Lena made out in-between tears.

"I love you so much Lena." Kara wrapped her hands around the crying alpha. "And I always will."

Lena wanted to say so many things in response to her loving girlfriend, but the only words she could force out of her mouth were "thank you" and a myriad of sobs in relief. Lena had never believed or expected anyone to accept her the way that Kara just had and it was just too overwhelming for her to work out any words more complicated than her deep appreciation for Kara's love.

"It will be ok. Let it out." Kara instructed patting a hand on Lena's back comfortingly.

It took Lena a good ten to twenty minutes to calm down and be able to do anything other than cry, but when she did calm down she felt lighter than she ever remembered. Lena had let go of so much worry that she didn't even know she had been carrying around with her for the past decade. "I love you Kara. You are too good to me."

"No , I just love you." Kara teased.

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 39

Author's note: hey I'm sorry this chapter is so short, kinda just a transition chapter to slide into the next major arc of this story. Special thanks to Dlfngrl05 , they have helped me alot with ideas for what to do next , we have been brainstorming on a lot of stuff , and they have been a huge help on this story and also just help with me in my personal life. So if you end up liking where the next couple chapters go, thank them! They are really great and helpful! Huge thanks to Dlfngrl05! Without you the next couple chapters wouldn't be coming out as soon or be as good and as well constructed when they do come out.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251121541

Loved this chapter... Maggie almost losing it with the bartender. I'm confused, since I'm new to reading the omegaverse stories, I thought once an omega was marked others wouldn't try to mess with them, however I guess it doesn't matter what kind of a relationship people have, there will always be those that don't respect it.

The pregnancy and Maggie freaking out about not having a ring and Lena thinking about Kara being pregnant.

Maggie and Alex sex at home and proposal so sweet. Can't wait to see what you have in store for Kara and Lena.

From Jessica: Haha I'm glad you liked thais chapter , I live to see reviews like that! Umm yeah , it's probably more realistic that one would hit on her because she is bonded , but i'm gonna just say her scent was outta wack cause of the pregnancy as an excuse, also yeah there will always be people who don't respect it, so that works too, I just liked the idea of this being how they all found out. (also more than one person asked for a scene where Maggie almost kills someone for hitting on alex , so that was a big part of why this happened lol)

Yeah , I thought those things were cool too ! :)

Next chapter might take awhile , it's probably gonna deal with self harm , so i'm gonna be super meticulous when I write it lol , probably be out b4 the end of the week tho! (hopefully)

Adrimore chapter 40 . 3h ago

Aww this gives me feels about the season 2 finally when Alex asked Maggie to marry her

From Jessica: yeah , that scene was great in the show!

 **A on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

OH MY GOD ! My babies are going to have a baby!

I imagine Maggie will be the most protective alpha in the history of universe of that child due to her past. She's going to pester Alex so much about their healthy it'll probably drive Alex to scream at her.

Oh NO! Alex's pregnant mood swings ! And she probably won't be allowed to work because both field and the lab offer hazards to the baby ! She'll be so upset and bored even more with Maggie surrounding her all the time due her protectiveness. It's gonna be so fun to see them try to find a balance...

A full circle of Maggie wanting to protect her family (she finally will have a family!) and Alex being annoyed at her because she's bored and wanting to do something careless, Maggie stepping over, Alex regretting it and Maggie wanting to protect them. Huasdhausdhuahdauh I can't wait!

Seriously I didn't thought you were going to add one more pregnancy in this story, but I'm very glad you did.

From Jessica: I honestly probably haven't put enough thought into how everyone will be as parents. I've been a total ball of anxiety lately and this story hasn't been getting the attention it deserves as of late and i'm sorry about that.

Haha I really appreciate all the ideas you are giving me! There will be a couple more pregnancies , this story is pretty far from over as I see it now.

 **K on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Im really excited for protective Maggie. Hoping the baby is a little girl Omega or Alpha

From Jessica: Everyone in this verse is an alpha or omega, no betas.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next morning when Kara woke up , something felt different, she wasn't quite sure what it was; or maybe it was she wasn't ready to admit to herself what it was. Kara herself wasn't sure which. "Morning Kara." Lena whispered as she realized Kara had woken up.

"Morning." Kara turned around to kiss Lena.

"What was that for?" Lena smiled.

"Mhmm for cuddling with me all night long!" Kara hummed.

"What alpha don't wanna cuddle with their omega all night?" Lena smiled.

"Don't know , don't care. I just love you and the fact that that you cuddled me all night." Kara dismissed.

"Hehe you are cute as ever you know that?" Lena kissed Kara's forehead.

"You are pretty darn cute yourself." Kara smiled and nuzzled her face against Lena.

"Mhmm I love you." Lena hummed.

"I love you too." Kara agreed. "How'd you sleep?"

" Better than I have in years. What you did for me last night… it means the world to me." Lena spoke , her heart in her throat , attempting to convey how much Kara's love had healed her.

"Of course Lena." Kara hummed as she continued to press her face lovingly against the alpha.

"You ready for the big day I have planned?" Lena teased.

"Umm Lena , I have work in thirty minutes?" Kara replied suspicious.

"No you don't , I called Snapper, and I promised him an exclusive interview with L Corp if he gave you today off. I told him he could have you back on Monday but i wanted you all weekend long." Lena informed.

"But tomorrow is the Sunday issue! I have so much work!" Kara argued.

"You are free to go to work if you want , I'm sure Snapper would be happy to have you , but I made sure your duties would be taken care of." Lena assured.

"You sure?" Kara checked.

"Yes , I'm sure. I've been planning this for a while Kara." Lena smiled excitedly.

"So what else is part of this day you have been planning for a while?" Kara asked curious.

"Well I was thinking we could cuddle for a little bit longer." Lena replied shifting on the bed to invite Kara to cuddle up with her again.

"That does sound nice. But what after that?" Kara asked , too curious to give up and just cuddle.

"Can I not have a few surprises for you?" Lena retorted.

"Haha I love you!" Kara kissed Lena , excited for the surprises Lena had in store.

"I love you two hun." Lena smiled as Kara cuddled up close to her alpha.

"Mhmm that's my girl!" Lena hummed happily as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Hehe." Kara giggeled.

"What's up babe?" Lena asked placing her mouth gently against the spot where Kara's neck and shoulder met.

"Just really happy." Kara replied interlocking her fingers with Lena's.

"Good." Lena kissed at Kara's neck and shoulder. "I want my omega to be as happy as possible."

Kara took a moment to reflect on how happy Lena made her , how she loved cuddling with Lena more than anything, whether she be an alpha or an omega, being with Lena was all she wanted. But then Kara's thoughts turned slightly darker… they turned to the nebulous fear of losing her Lena, of losing her to the scars Lena wore like bad memories tattooed on her skin , hideable , but unavoidable. Kara thought of the pain that Lena must endure every time whatever it was that drove Lena to do that to herself , drove her to do it. Kara grew sorrowful thinking about the pain Lena must live with , day in and day out. "Lena?" Kara asked turning around to be face to face with the alpha.

"Yes?" Lena could see the growing pain and worry in Kara's face.

"Can you please promise me you will always be here, in this bed , with me, there to love me when I need you."

"Kara, I'm hopelessly in love with you , I couldn't leave you if I wanted to! What's wrong, what fears are growing behind those beautiful eyes?" Lena asked distraught.

"I'm just terrified something is going to happen to you… i-i can't lose you Lena. I-i just can't!" Kara explained.

"Kara, I promise I have never had as good a reason to fight this. And I will do my best to stay here each and every day so that I can be here to love you. I promise Kara." Lena assured.

"I will help you as much as I can."

"I know babe. And I love you so much for that." Lena kiss Kara's forehead and snuggled Kara tight for another half hour or so as they whispered sweet nothings , loving each and every moment they had to spend with each other.

"Ready to see the next step of the day I have planned for you?" Lena offered.

"Yeah , sounds nice." Kara nodded.

"Wait right here , I will be right back." Lena requested as she slipped out of bed.

"Mhmm!" Kara hummed teasingly as she stared at Lena's naked ass as she walked out of the room.

"Glad you like the view!" Lena called back with a wink. Lena returned about a minute and a half later with a large rectangular white box in hand. "I got this for you on our day. You don't have to wear it, but it is pretty nice." Lena smiled before heading into her closet to get the outfit she had chosen for herself.

When Lena emerged from the closet in her chosen outfit she found Kara completely done up in the outfit she had laid out for her. "How is it?"

"Lena! It's gorgeous! I love it. Haha and I do like the bra and panties you threw in there too, they are pretty cute also." Kara sashayed over towards Lena in the beautiful flowy dress that ended just above her knees covered in beautiful blue flowers over a white background. Kara loved the sleeves of the dress that extended halfway down her forearm, and the perfect amount of her chest that it revealed, just enough, but not too much that it made her uncomfortable.

"It looks even better on you than I thought." Lena kissed Kara as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It is really cute." Kara agreed.

"Only because the girl wearing it is so beautiful." Lena teased.

"Hehe , I love you." Kara kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too." Lena hummed happily into the kiss. "Oooh I almost forgot!" Lena ran off back into the closet. "I got heels and flats, you can wear either or you can switch halfway through the day." Lena offered.

"Hehe you just thought of everything now didn't you?" Kara giggeled.

"I told you, I've been planning this for a while." Lena smiled.

"I love you, and I think I will try the heels first , but we should certainly bring the flats too if there is gonna be any walking." Kara suggested.

"Sounds good , sit on the bed , I will put them on for you." Lena offered.

"Hehe , sure?" Kara nodded sitting down on the bed as Lena requested.

Lena took a knee Infront of Kara before opening the box that held the beautiful blue heels.

"Fuck Lena! Those are tall!" Kara was shocked by the stunning five inch blue stiletto heels.

"Hehe , sorry… I kinda wanted to see you in really tall heels." Lena admitted blushing.

"They are really pretty…" Kara admitted.

"You don't have to wear them." Lena offered.

"You have a thing for tall heels don't you?" Kara smiled.

"W-WHAT! No ! Of course not! I just thought they were cute!" Lena denied unconvincing.

"Oh my god! You have a thing for heels!"

"My thing for it may or may not be bigger than these heels." Lena smiled back.

"No wonder you wanted to put them on me!" Kara teased.

"Like I said you don't have to." Lena replied embarrassed.

"What omega don't wanna drive her alpha crazy with heels like these?" Kara asked as she outstretched her foot and dragged her big toe down the center of Lena's chest teasingly.

"Mhmm!" Lena moaned at Kara's teasing.

"Why haven't you told me you you had a thing for this yet?" Kara asked surprised.

" I was embarrassed." Lena shrugged.

"Don't be , I like the idea of being as sexy as possible for the woman I love." Kara comforted.

"Mhmm I love you!" Lena smiled before kissing Kara's knee and slipping the heel on Kara's foot and repeating with the other leg.

"How do you like them?" Kara asked resting in one heel on Lena's shoulder and pressing the other playfully against Lena's chest.

"If there wasn't a plane waiting on us I would rip those clothes off of you right now." Lena growled.

"I need to wear heels more often!" Kara giggeled.

"Mhmm!" Lena whimpered softly as Kara stood up and clacked around the room.

"You have a huge thing for heels don't you?" Kara realized.

"I told you it was a sizeable thing." Lena turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh hunny! Don't be embarrassed!" Kara gave Lena a hand up. "I like that I can do this for you."

"You sure?" Lena checked.

"One hundred percent! Plus I'm gonna have a lot of fun using this kink against you the next time I'm an alpha." Kara teased.

Lena immediately pinned Kara against the wall behind her sniffing at her scent glands and growling softly. "Mhmm that sounds maddeningly arousing!"

" Are you gonna be a good little slut for me when. I'm in my heels?" Kara teased.

"Kara, I would submit to you right now, in the middle of my rut while you are wearing those!" Lena presses her forehead into the crook of Kara's neck submissively.

"Mhmm good to know, but I would still rather be your little slut in these heels." Kara countered.

Lena immediately picked up her head and grinned wildly. "Mhmm is that what you want? You wanna wear those slutty heels for your alpha?" Lena slipped her hands up the back of Kara's things.

"Yes my alpha!" Kara whimpered.

"That's my good girl!" Lena praised dragging her lips along Kara's exposed collar bone.

"Thank you my alpha!" Kara thanked stretching her head back loving the sensation of Lena's soft lips on her skin.

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry, but we really have to go!" Lena apologized.

Kara breathed a frustrated breath. "I was just getting into it!" Kara whined.

"Kara I promise this hurts me way more than it hurts you!" Lena retorted.

"Good point. And I do love that you like these so much." Kara kissed Lena's forehead.

"Fuck you are perfect!" Lena groaned running into her closet and slipping on an almost identical pair of heels in black instead of blue to match her own black dress.

"You don't have a thing for wearing them to do you?" Kara asked eyeing Lena's heels.

"I don't not have a thing for wearing them." Lena averted her eyes.

"You kinky alpha!" Kara giggeled.

"Chastise me on the plane Kara, we gotta head out!" Lena teased.

"Oh chastise you I will!" Kara nodded as they headed out to Lena's car.

"Where the hell are we flying on a private plane!?" Kara yelled as they pulled up to the plane.

"Oh come on Kara , it's not a big deal." Lena downplayed.

"it's a private plane!" Kara countered.

"Oh please you've given me private flights more times than I can count, and this is the L Corp Jet anyway." Lena reasoned.

"Yeah but those flights are just because it's faster than driving."

"And this is because it's faster than driving and we can fuck on the plane." Lena whispered seductively.

"That's one thing we can't do when I fly, your way is better!" Kara cheered as they headed up into the plane.

"And the plane is pretty nice." Lena added as they entered.

"Oh my god! Yes it is really nice!" Kara agreed in awe.

"Please be seated as we begin take off." A voice called from above.

"Told you we would be late!" Lena giggeled.

"Yeah sorry." Kara giggled softly too as they both made their way to a couch in the back.

"Mhmm don't be sorry, it was my kink that held us up." Lena countered immediately scooching closer to Kara on the couch.

"Hey there." Kara hummed also scooching closer to Lena.

Lena sniffed. "You smell good you know that ?"

"Yeah , you smell pretty good yourself alpha." Kara smiled.

"God you look fantastic in that outfit!" Lena groaned , her eyes wandering all over Kara's alluring body.

"And you are drop dead sexy my alpha." Kara moaned as she bit gently at Lena's earring.

"Fuck Kara! That feels good." Lena cried out softly.

"Mhmm , can I try something new?" Kara asked.

"Whatever my beautiful omega wishes!" Lena offered.

"Yay!" Kara cheered pushing Lena down onto her back.

"Hehe I thought you wanted to be submissive today?" Lena teased.

"Just because you are on bottom don't mean I am the dom in this." Kara assured as she stood up , slid off the blue lace panties Lena had given her that morning and threw them playfully at Lena.

"Well those didn't stay on long!" Lena chuckled.

"Oh don't pretend you're not happy about it!" Kara countered as she hiked up Lena's dress to reveal her pulling member. "Mhmm this is going to be fun."

"Yes it will!" Lena hummed in agreement as Kara climbed on top of her.

As soon as she climbed on top of Lena Kara felt her craving to submit creep over her as she bowed down submissively, pressing her forehead on to Lena's chest. "Mhmm please my alpha, may I have your cock? I want to feel it stretch me, make me cry out as your knot forms inside of me!" Kara pleaded softly.

"Of course my beautiful, beautiful omega." Lena ran a hand down the small of Kara's back comfortingly.

"I love you my alpha." Kara whispered as she lifted her head and slipped down onto Lena.

"That's my good girl!" Lena moaned as she began moving her hips and hooked two fingers inside of the arch of each of Kara's heels.

"Mhmm is that what my alpha likes?" Kara asked as she found a pleasurable pace to rock her hips back and forth at.

"hehe yeah, mhmm it's really nice!" Lena closed her eyes and moaned softly as she moved her hips Into Kara slowly.

"Good!" Kara sat up straight and allowed herself to slip all the way down Lena's length groaning sensually as she did. "Fuck that is nice."

"Good girl, nice and slow like that!" Lena ordered slipping her hands up Kara's legs , resting them on Kara's hips , dictating the pace with which Kara was to move up and down on her.

"Oh god!" Kara moaned throwing her head back as they found just the right angle.

"Right there?" Lena chuckled

"Right there!" Kara moaned.

"That's my girl! You are gonna cum for me in three." Lena ordered as she began a countdown and moved her hips faster right at the spot that got Kara flustered perfectly.

"Mhmm!" Kara moaned moving her hips just as Lena's hands instructed.

"Two!"

Kara began moaning loudly as she held back her orgasm.

"One." Lena whispered as she enjoyed Kara clamping down around her.

"Mhmm Lena!"

"Good?" Lexa teased.

"Yeah, uugh , really! Thanks." Kara groaned in relief.

"Good." Lena smiled pleased with herself.

"Mhmm thank you Lena." Kara sighed seeming thoroughly content.

"You're not done are you?" Lena asked surprised.

"Oh. Umm yeah I could keep going." Kara nodded somehow surprised.

"What happened to you wanting my knot?" Lena giggeled.

"Your knot does sound good." Kara shrugged.  
"What the hell is going on with you Danvers?" Lena smiled as she lifted a hand to brush it against Kara's cheek.

"I dunno, this is weird!" Kara frowned confused with herself and her lack of endless need for Lena's knot. Kara wasn't against the idea of being knotted…. But she didn't crave it like normal.

"We can stop and cuddle if you want?" Lena offered realising that she to was more satiated than normal without having knotted her omega.

"Mhmm I do still want it… i'm just not dying for it like normal" Kara admitted as she began moving slowly on Lena's still hard member lodged inside of her in order to signify that she was still open to continuing.

"Fuck that feels good!" Lena groaned, throwing her head back.

"Hehe, lets keep going then." Kara nodded comfortingly.

"Can we go slow again like last night?" Lena requested shifting slightly on the comfortable couch so that her head rested on the arm of the couch like a pillow.

"Of course." Kara smiled gently as she shifted accordingly.

"Mhmm that's it." Lena hummed moving gently in tune with Kara.

"I really like it like this." Kara whispered running a hand through her hair before bending over slightly to kiss Lena.

"Aww I do too. Its different , but its nice." Lena agreed sitting up and hugging Kara as she shifted slowly on Lena.

"Mhmm yeah, it's really nice." Kara agreed , wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing Lena on the top of her head as she continued moving softly and lovingly, both of them growing ever closer together as they kept a slow tempo kissing at each other. Lena slipped her hands soothingly up and down Kara's back as they continued. "I love you so much." Kara whispered.

"What'd I do?" Lena giggeled.

Kara lifted Lena's head by her chin. " You are so loving, and it just makes me happy." Kara finished staring into Lena's eyes intently, savoring each and every flicker of emotion pouring out from behind Lena's eyes.

"You make me happy too." Lena cooed before burying her face against Kara , feeling the steady pace the two had established beginning to get to her.

"I can smell that your close." Kara whispered placing another kiss on the top of Lena's head.

"You are too." Lena argued.

"I didn't say I wasn't." Kara countered.

"I love you too." Lena reciprocated the unreturned words of affection from earlier as she began kissing at what of Kara's chest was exposed.

"You are perfect, you know that?" Kara smiled softly.

"You are the perfect one Kara." Lena looked up at Kara.

"We can both be." Kara giggled , her hair falling down and brushing against Lena's face.

Lena just chuckled to herself. "Ok" she offered.

"Good." Kara paused smelling how close they both were, heavy in the air. "Together."

"Together." Lena agreed moving her hips slightly more as they exchanged the same air staring at each other, eyes filling to the brim with love for one another as they came together , capping the height of their climax with a soft kiss.

"Perfect." Kara whispered as Lena's knot grew slowly inside her and the two slowly laid down on the couch smiling into each other's necks.

"That's my girl." Lena kissed at Kara's neck as they melted into each other's arms.

"I'm glad we kept going." Kara giggeled.

"Good, me too." Lena agreed.

"Your way of flying is much better." Kara joked.

"I'm glad you like it sexy." Lena teased hooking two fingers inside of each of Kara's heels and tugging softly; just enough that Kara could feel it.

"Hehe I am still glad you like those so much." Kara kissed softly at Lena's neck.

"I adore them." Lena hummed eagerly.

"Good, I love making my alpha happy." Kara moved her kisses up towards Lena's ear where she bit softly.

"Fuck are you trying to make me cum again?" Lena laughed.

"Not specifically , but you are free to if you wanna."

"Oh , I , your alpha am free to cum if I wanna?" Lena teased biting playfully at Kara's neck.

"Yes, but only if you want to!" Kara faked ordering the alpha.

"Oh really? What happened to just cause you are on top doesn't mean you are the dom?" Lena laughed.

"Mhmm , good point. Would you like me to make you cum again?" Kara whispered into Lena's ear as seductively as she could.

"Yes that sounds nice." Lena hummed shifting her knot gently inside of Kara.

"Yes my alpha!" Kara began by slowly licking at and behind Lena's ear , then biting and pulling at Lena's earlobe until Lena began to whimper.

"Fuck Kara! Please! I need you to clamp down on me." Lena pleaded as the pain in her knot grew in need for release.

"Yes my alpha." Kara whispered before clamping down on Lena and biting down almost painfully on Lena's earlobe.

"Uugh that's it!" Lena yelled out as she climaxed again pouring herself inside Kara, reveling in the relief.

"Mhmm good?" Kara hummed.

"Great!" Lena relaxed into the sofa loving everything about the moment and thinking about her plans for the rest of the day.

"So where are we flying?" Kara asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lena giggeled.

"Yes i would!" Kara giggeled.

"You will know when we land." Lena assured.

Lena was right, the moment that they began the descent it was obvious that they had arrived in New York City due to the skyline. "Lena! What the hell are we doing here!" Kara cried excitedly.

"Well first we are going to Chinatown and getting you potstickers and something else I anticipate you will like." Lena kissed her girlfriend who now rested on the couch with her after her knot had dissipated about an hour ago.

"Eek! Yay!" Kara kissed back and squealed.

"Haha glad you are excited." Lena smiled.

The trip to the restaurant that Lena had made reservations only took another twenty minutes. Kara and Lena were quickly whipped away to to a booth where the server asked ." What would you two like for drinks this afternoon?"

"Water for me!" Kara requested.

"I will also have a water , and can we get two orders each of potstickers and pork soup dumplings?" Lena requested as Kara's eyes widened at the idea of soup dumplings.

"That will be right up!"

"What the hell is a pork soup dumpling?" Kara asked eagerly.

"Hehe! I think you will like them." Lena laughed.

"That doesn't answer my question at all." Kara glared with a playful smile.

"You will see , they will be out soon." Lena assured.

"I'm excited!" Kara smiled.

"Good !" Lena matched Kara's smile.

"So what's after this?"

"Well I had a couple options , we could go see a play , we are in New York afterall." lena suggested.

"Ohh! What is there?" Kara cooed excitedly.

"Well do you want big theater or small, on or off broadway? Also what type of play do you want to see? Comedy , drama, musical?" Lena asked.

"Hmm are there any small theaters doing comedies tonight?" Kara suggested.

"I haved a couple that I looked into , and I have something that fits that perfectly , it starts in about an hour and a half , and we can get tickets when we get there." Lena smiled eagerly.

"Yay!" Kara squealed.

"I think it will be good!" Lena nodded happily as the server returned with two steamer baskets and two plates of potstickers.

"Enjoy!"

"These are the pork soup dumplings." Lena explained opening the steamer basket revealing a series of medium sized dumplings.

"Ohh they look good!" Kara smiled grabbing one with the tongs they were accompanied with and placing it on her plate. Kara was surprised when she bit into it and liquid poured out. "What the !How so they get soup in a dumpling!" Kara turned her head in shock.

"Is it good?" Lena smiled.

"Yes!" Kara nodded eagerly finishing it off the first dumpling.

"Haha good I'm glad you liked them as much as I thought!"

"Mhmm these really are great!" Kara noted happily going in for her third.

"I love you Kara." Lena whispered grabbing Kara's hand in hers.

Kara looked up from slurping soup out of a dumpling "I love you too babe!"

"I love you so much," Lena repeated.

"Lena, are you dying!" Kara snapped.

"Haha No i'm not dying!" Lena giggeloed.

"Well just like ,getting me out of work, the dress, flying out to New You're , trying so hard to make today so nice, you must either be dying or you are gonna!" Kara's eyes lit up as she figured it out.

"No! No Kara!" Lena's face fell down into the table knowing that she had been figured out.

"You're gonna propose!" Kara's eyes sparkled in anticipation like the night sky.

"This conversation didn't happen , we are going to have a wonderful day and you are going to act surprised!" Lena ordered exhausted.

"Of course!" Kara smiled wider than Lena had ever seen.

"I can't believe you figured it out Danvers , you are the worst!" Lena griped.

"You are perfect and I love you so much." Kara whipped over to the other side of the booth to hug Lena.

"You better work on your surprise face through the whole damn play!" Lena frowned.

"You could do it now?" Kara whispered into Lena's ear , followed by biting at her earlobe teasingly.

"Mhmm that feels good!" Lena moaned.

"I love you." Kara whispered still teasing Lena's ear.

"I love you too, but I wanted to do it after the play!" Lena griped.

"I think my alpha should do whatever she wants, especially because she knows what I will say." Kara didn't stop her teasing , it only got worse and Lena was certain that Kara wanted to force her to pop a boner right there in the restaurant.

"Oh really do I?" Lena retorted, incapable of not leaning her head into Kara's ministrations.

"Of course my beautiful sexy alpha." Kara's voice held on each word seductively as she slid a hand up Lena's leg.

"My omega just dying to have me at only the thought?" Lena figured it out.

"A little… ok a lot." Kara admitted.

"Mhmm how about we save it for after dinner , when I had originally planned to do it." Lena suggested.

"As long as we have more of these dumplings for dinner , they are amazing!" Kara countered turning her attention back towards the food.

"Whatever my omega would like." Lena kissed Kara lovingly.

"Yay! Now lets finish these while they are hot!" Kara suggested grabbing another dumpling.

Lena and Kara arrived at the small theater that sat about eighty people about twenty minutes before the play started. They didn't get front row seats, but they had a great view of the play either way. "Out of the mouth of babes!" Kara smiled.

"You are the only babe I see here." Lena whispered into Kara's ear.

"You are terrible!" Kara pushed Lena playfully.

"Yeah but I love you." Lena countered holding tight to her omega.

"I love you too." Kara cooed , pressing up against her alpha.

"I want today to be perfect for you." Lena whispered lovingly but worried.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't know why , but don't worry. I'm with you , and that alone makes it perfect.

"I love you." Lena kissed Kara , thoroughly relieved.

"Don't worry so much Lena!" Kara comforted.

"I'll try " Lena lied.

"Good you need to worry less." Kara hummed resting against her alpha

Lena and Kara cuddled throughout the whole play. Kara loved every moment more than the last as she sat nested in her lover's arms enjoying the play thoroughly sated. Lena loved holding Kara like that ,but it didn't stop her mind from running a minute a minute as it always did, running through the millions, billions, trillions of ways everything could go wrong. Thinking of each and every possible and impossible thing that could happen to suddenly make Kara hate her , turn on her , leave her alone. Lena tried her best to stay in the moment , to anchor herself to the woman she loved ; to not escape into the darkness that was her own mind. Some moments she succeeded and those moments meant the world to her. But other moments she didn't , and in those moments she couldn't feel Kara's soft breathing, the steady and reliable rise and fall of the girl of steel's cheat , the weight of Kara pressed against her , needing her alpha because she loved her so much. In those moments all Lena could feel was the steady growing ache that had only ever been alleviated by five minutes of alone time where she could give the pain an anchor, so that only one part of her hurt instead of the pain that encompassed her sometimes feeling like she was drowning , and other times like she was on fire.

It wasn't until the intermission that Kara noticed how tense Lena had grown. "Lena?"

"Yes my love?" Lena stirred from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kara nuzzled Lena's neck trying to get Lena to relax.

"N-nothing." The lie lingered on her tongue.

"grr!" Kara growled sensing the lie.

"What did I do?" Lena pretended she didn't know.

"Don't lie to me!" Kara scolded.

"S-sorry." Lena was defeated so easily.

"What's wrong?" Kara pressed.

"Anxious."

"I-... Can I help?" Kara took a moment , a deer in headlights before she could form an answer that she felt comfortable wouldn't do more harm than good.

"I don't think so." Lena shook her head.

"Well in the meantime I'm here and I love you." Kara held tight to Lena lovingly trying to comfort the alpha.

"Hehe"

"What?" Kara whined looking back up at Lena.

"I was wrong." Lena smiled.

"Huh?"

"You helped." Lena admitted holding tight to Kara.

"Yay." Kara cooed as she squirmed happily against Lena.

Lena still felt the anxiety crawling in her chest but somehow it wasn't as bad, little by little Kara helped as she hummed happily against Lena's chest , lovingly. "I love you." Lena whispered; mouthed inaudible for anyone without super hearing.

"I love you too." Kara whispered just loud enough to let Lena know that she had been heard.

The rest of the play was much easier for Lena , she spent less time distracted by her anxiety and more time focused on the girl she loved who spent the whole second act gently rubbing against Lena , trying to force Lena to stay with her there in every moment reminding her that Kara activity loved her and would never stop.

As the play began to come to an end it only reminded Kara that soon Lena would propose. Kara couldn't help but imagine what the ring might look like, what Lena would say , whether or not Lena would get down on one knee. Kara would have been practicing surprised faces if she could get herself to stop smiling. Once the curtain closed they both headed off to the same restaurant as earlier. They were once again quickly seated and Lena ordered the same thing they had for lunch . Lena waited until the food came , and as the server headed off she began the speech she had been working on for weeks, ever since they said I love you she had been thinking about this moment , and she hoped against hope that she wouldn't mess it up.

Lena stood up as she began "Kara" Lena said aloud "zor El" Lena mouthed. "Danvers. I have not known you very long , and no matter how long I live I will never have known you long enough. And I haven't known I loved you more than life itself for very long , but I already know I will never stop. You came into my life when it was in shambles, and I did my best to put the remnants back together just so that you wouldn't think I was as much of a mess as I am. What I didn't know , and never expected that one day you would both help me become whole again , and be the glue that keeps me there and the cushion everytime I fall, making sure I can't fall apart again even if I want. I can only hope that you will let me stick around in your life long enough to return all the love and kindness you have given me unconditionally , and to get to be there and help you in as many ways as you have been there for me. Kara Danvers" Lena pulled out a small black box and got down on both knees because she was wearing too short of a dress to get down on just one. "Will you please make me the happiest woman in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?" Lena opened the box that held the two rings green and white gold. One in a glowing lattice pattern , the other carrying diamonds.

"Yes Lena yes." Kara cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she got down on her knees with Lena and hugged her.

"I love you, I love you so fucking much!" Lena sobbed as she kissed Kara.

"I love you too Lena!" Kara crying softly agreed as she held out her left hand for Lena to slip the rings on.

Lena slipped the Kryptonite ring on first followed by the gold ring with diamonds. "I love you Kara." Lena whispered again just for Kara as they shared a deep kiss on the floor receiving an applaud from the patrons of the restaurant. "You are my world Kara Danvers."

"And you are mine." Kara replied with another kiss before they got up and kissed again.

"Thank you." Lena thanked into the kiss.

"The answer will always be yes, I will always love you." Kara assured holding Lena tight.

Lena in her whole life never felt as safe as she did in that moment . "And I will always love you."

End of Chapter 40

Author's note: Hope everyone likes this chapter , it is probably my personal favorite of this whole story! I am really happy with how it came out and i'm just really satisfied.

Ps: Can anyone believe this story was gonna originally ended at like chapter 11 ?! Crazy! I can't believe this story is this long now!

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ ) - who has again helped me out a ton with this story!

Thanks for the shout out! I love this chapter...it just radiates love, vulnerability on Lena's part and allowing Kara to be there for her.

Lena talking about her self-harm is not easy and hopefully with Kara's help she will choose to get additional help and find healthier ways of coping. She's just never had someone be there for her in this way and I feel she is really learning to trust Kara on a whole different level as Kara showers her with love, tenderness and just being there for her no matter what, regardless of her scars and no judgement. Beautiful!

From Jessica: Totaly you helped me out so much! Thank you! Yeah , that chapter was the entrance to an arc in which Lena will grow a lot and learn to be healthier and trust Kara more and more. Mostly just an arc to prepare her to be healthy enough to have children. I'm really glad that the love I wanted to fit into the chapter came through.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Lena!" Kara yelled jumping up from the couch where she had been resting and toying with her rings happily.

"Hehe Hey Kara, how are you ?" Lena asked closing the door and heading over towards Kara.

"Grrr I missed you!" Kara growled.

"Hehe someone is approaching a rut!"

"Y-You think so? How do you know?" Kara asked taking stock of herself.

"Haha yeah, you were upset your omega was gone for so long. And I've been craving cuddles so bad recently, which means I'm approaching my heat too." Lena explained.

"You were gone for two days ! I missed you!" Kara whined hugging her fiance dominant hug.

"Mhmm alpha!" Lena hummed softly at Kara's incredibly faint alpha scent.

"Oh do you like your alpha hugging you tight?" Kara asked full of alpha pride.

"Mmmph, you are so warm, it's delightful." Lena smiled softly into her alpha. Lena hadn't been away from Kara for more than ten hours in weeks and suddenly being away on L Corp business and unable to see her fiance for two days. It ment alot to Lena that Kara had been with her day in and day out , having Kara there to comfort and love her meant the world to her , and not having Kara with her left her feeling a little emotionally raw. "I missed you Kara." Lena admitted , feeling even more emotionally vulnerable than she anticipated the words to leave her.

"I'm here, It's going to be ok." Kara assured, holding Lena tighter.

"I'm sorry Kara." Lena felt guilty about needing Kara so much.

"Lena, there's nothing to be sorry for, I missed you too." Kara assured.

"Thanks babe. Just not having you around really sucked." Lena thought about the dozens of times she had considered cutting, running down to a CVS , buying a fresh pack and alleviating the anxiety that relentlessly built inside her chest. But she had also been due for her period the day she left for her business trip , but it still hadn't come. Lena knew that one or two days of being late wasn't a big deal for her but everytime she got together her purse , her keys , and her shoes she couldn't think about anything other than hurting Kara's child growing inside her.

"Oh i'm sorry, if you had needed me you could have called me out , I would have been there for you in a heartbeat." Kara comforted.

"I-I know." Lena knew that if she had reached out to Kara she would have flew out to see her immediately , and that was exactly why Lena didn't ask to see her. Lena had noticed on the news that Kara was in the midst of fighting a rogue alien each time that she found herself having trouble.

"I picked out a tv show for us to watch tonight , and I have pizza waiting on the coffee table. Maybe some food and relaxing on the couch could help?" Kara offered trying to cheer up her partner who was clearly still a little upset.

"I-I just need you Kara." Lena held tight to Kara.

"That's my beautiful omega." Kara praised with a kiss to Lena's forehead.

"I love you Kara thanks."

"Come on , relax on the couch , have a slice of pizza!" Kara suggested as she picked Lena up , dropped her off on the couch and handed her a slice.

"Thanks Kara." Lena smiled at the alpha's show of strength.

"No problem babe!" Kara assured grabbing a slice for herself.

"So what we watching?"

"Scream , the tv series!" Kara smiled.

"Wait, so they made a tv show?" Lena asked putting down her slice of pizza in disbelief.

"Yes and it is perfectly trashy and then suddenly you care about the characters." Kara smiled before taking a bite.

"Ok, you have me we have to watch this." Lena giggled unwinding, relaxing on the couch with Kara.

"Haha, I am glad I have your interest!" Kara smiled.

"The first episode is pretty good right?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I like it! I wanna watch the next one!" Lena smiled eagerly , having almost completely unwound from her stressful two days without Kara.

"Cool I will hit play then!" Kara noted excitedly.

Within moments of the second episode starting , the screen flashed with a series of hate speech, homophobic comments under a removed youtube video. Lena immediately locked up at the disgusting comments, they unsettled her deeply. All of the stress the past hour with Kara had just help relieve was suddenly upon Lena in just a moment as the first couple bad thoughts leaked through. Then the young blonde woman reached for her razors. They were the same as the ones Lena had used all her life. Lena felt her heart rate spike suddenly , just at the sight of the item she had spent the past two days constantly pining over. Lena's thoughts raced faster and faster of how she needed to cut , how she needed her razors. God damnit she didn't care whether little baby Kara was growing in there or not! No, No , She didn't really mean that , her thoughts were just getting away from her. Then the series of scars were revealed on the woman's wrist. Lena couldn't help but look down at her own wrist , coated in scars of varying depth and severity. Lena tried pointlessly to recall each and every of the cuts , their origin , the reason why she needed to dig the razor into her skin that time, why she needed the pain, why she craved the feeling of her warm dark red blood pooling up from a deep cut and overflowing in ribbons off of her arm until the pain she felt was alleviated.

Kara noticed something was up when Lena's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what it was , but she could hear and see Lena's heard spasming like crazy in a desperate attempt to keep up with whatever war waged on in between her ears. "Lena?" Kara whispered softly trying to get Lena's attention without spooking her.

Lena looked back up just in time to see the woman on the television press the razor up to her wrist , going to cut herself. Kara immediately turned off the tv at the sight of the woman going to cut her wrist. Lena's whole body went numb the sight of it was just too much, just seeing it set of a chain of expletives that dominated only within her head. Lena scurried away from Kara who she had been cuddling with on the couch. Lena wanted to be as far away from everything as possible. She just craved to have time alone to deal with the waves of anxiety crashing over her as she dealt with it the only way she knew how.

It was then that Kara reached out for Lena's hand. "Lena , you are really clammy!" Kara had done a little research , she now realized it hadn't been enough , but she knew that the show had been triggering to Lena , and that Lena might be having a panic attack. But that was all that Kara knew. She didn't know how to help Lena at all.

Lena's began hyperventilating as she didn't know if she was more terrified by Kara at that moment or if she needed her. Lena had no clue what to do, she couldn't even control her breathing as her mind raced through everything bad that could and would ever happen as something within herself told her that death was imminent.

"Lena! It's going to be ok! I'm here, I love you." Kara pleaded with deaf ears.

"I'm going to fuck it all up! You are going to hate me.." Lena whispered.

"What? No I'm not Lena, I love you." Kara assured , but Lena still couldn't hear her.

"I'm going to fuck it up any you are going to leave me." Lena began chanting the words as they were the only thing her mind could manage.

"No, Lena, I'm here and I always will be. It's going to be ok." Kara grabbed Lena and held her tight.

"You are going to leave!" Lena whispered softly as she began crying.

"No, I'm not. I love you." Kara comforted kissing Lena and wiping away her tears.

"I-I don't want to be alone again." Lena began to come to as she sobbed into Kara's shoulder.

"You won't be."

"I can't be alone again. I won't make it through it again." Lena cried harder.

"You don't have to worry about it. I will never leave. I love you." Kara did her best to calm down her fiance.

"K-kara." Lena whimpered exhausted from her panic attack and desperate for her lover.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"I-im so sorry Kara." Lena apologized realizing how anxious this must have made Kara.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kara assured.

"I-i was so scared." Lena sobbed.

"It's ok, you are safe."

"I-i love you so much."

"It's going to be ok." Kara repeated.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy I can be here for you." Kara kissed at Lena's forehead.

"Thank you Kara." Lena thanked again.

"I'm really sorry. I forgot that scene was in there." Kara apologized.

"It's fine. You helped me though and that means everything to me. Thank you Kara." Lena relaxed a little as she clung to Kara with everything she had.

"I'm Glad you are ok." Kara kissed at Lena's neck lovingly.

"C-can we go to bed? I'm tired, it's been a long day , that took everything out of me , and my inner omega needs her alpha to cuddle her tight." Lena requested.

"Of course my beautiful. I love you so much." Kara assured carrying Lena to their bed.

"Mhmm you are the best!" Lena cooed once they were comfortably cuddled up in bed.

"I love you."

End of Chapter 41

Author's note: Again this and the next chapter are heavily influenced by the help of dlfngrl05! Thank you so much for all of your help and suggestions!

From: Guest

:Great update. Continue update on the future

From Jessica: Glad you enjoyed! I will I promise

Viper ACRX chapter 13 . 2h ago

I'm currently trying to binge this whole story in one night. But since i woke up at 4 in the morning for work, it's going to be tricky. And this is the first time i read an omegaverse fic .

great read by the way. Really starting to get the hang of this stuff.

From Jessica: Haha good luck , my story will always be there tomorrow , don't lose too much sleep!

I'm really glad you like it so much tho! Haha omegaverses are cool right? Idk I fell in love with them instantly and it's all I do now haha!

 **Hedalexafeva** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

"Well in the meantime I'm here and I love you."

Kara couldn't have said more perfect words to Lena in that moment.

From Jessica: Yeah, I have been on both sides of this in relationships i've had in my life. (the person that doesn't understand self harm , and then later the person who is heavily addicted to it and my boyfriend didn't understand at all) And I do my best to draw from both sides of those experiences to write for both Lena and Kara when it comes to this topic of self harm and anxiety.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251426217

LOVED IT! This was such a beautiful chapter...continuing being romantic, slow, soft and sensual...it was fantastic! I was not expecting a proposal...that even got me and it was so cute, Kara figuring it out and Lena feeling a bit frustrated...yet Kara kept up the illusion of being surprised. Looking forward to your next update!

From Jessica: Haha I'm really glad you liked it so much! I have been liking having some less intense more caring love scenes instead of sex scenes , it's just kinda a fun variation. I will return to the more intense stuff, but this is a nice to have the slower stuff too. Umm I actually said the proposal would happen the next day in chapter 38, it was a throwaway line , but Lena said she was planning on proposing the next day. Haha thank you for all of your help! Also i'm sorry that it took so long to get around to using your suggestions/help.

Viper ACRX chapter 42 . 17h ago

Eyyy, Mile High Club. I might have been on the receiving end Great read tho. Update as much as you can.

Best Chapter on the story

From Jessica: Haha yeah , I considered making that joke too, just forgot to put it in. I update as much as I can , updates have been slow recently because I had to do some research for this and the next chapter, just so that it had actual grounding techniques. Also it just took me a bit to put the next couple chapters together so I was stalling a bit haha. Glad you liked that chapter!

 **Tre_rox** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** **2 days ago**

That was incredible!

From Jessica: I'm so glad you liked it ! I loved the latest chapter just a ;little more than all the others, it just felt like such a great proposal , and writing it made me happy! :)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kara did some research after Lena's scare. Kara wasn't comfortable knowing her omega could suddenly be in so much danger, even if the danger was herself. And the research gave her something to focus on , distract herself from the worry that piled up within her for the girl sleeping almost silently next to her. Every once in awhile Kara would look over from her computer at Lena, curled up, adorable. Her hair was a mess, a rare sight , which made it all the more precious. Lena's hair Always seemed so perfect, so … so purposefully manufactured, just like everything else about her appearance on most days. Kara appreciated it , there was never a day that her girlfriend wasn't stunning. But Kara was beginning to understand why Lena was always so meticulous about her appearance, Lena strived for that control. She needed to hide all of her pain , fears and worries; needed to feel strong even on days when she wasn't. The makeup was Lena's warpaint, protecting her from the world as she ran within herself to lick her wounds.

Thinking about Lena, and all the pain that she must carry almost made Kara want to cry , made her want to curl up with the omega and just whisper to her that it would be alright, that her alpha would protect her , never let anyone or anything hurt her ever again. That she didn't need her warpaint, that she was perfect even in this moment without it. But Kara knew that wasn't what would help the omega. Kara knew that what was most important and what would help Lena the most now was researching ways to help calm her down the next time something like this happens.

Kara spent the evening looking up grounding techniques, ways to get over addiction, support groups , dbt therapy, therapists in National City , therapists nationwide that we're ideal for self harm and anxiety. Before Kara knew it the sun began to rise , bands of light began to filter through the blinds and splash over Lena's skin as she rested in the bed. Lena was beautiful as her face was smushed against the pillow and she snored softly. Kara silently wished that Lena at least had some escape from her anxiety in sweet dreams. As Kara closed her laptop and placed it on her nightstand to get some much needed rest Lena began to stir.

"Mhmm? "

"Lena?" Kara asked tired and weak.

"Kara?" Lena hummed.

"How are you feeling." The alpha in Kara needed to know Lena was ok.

"Mhmm much better than last night. Thank you. You helped alot…. If you hadn't been there." Lena trailed off.

"It's ok babe. I'm glad I could be there for you." Kara comforted turning in the bed to cuddle with Lena.

"Kara if you hadn't been there I would have woken up in the hospital." Lena finished.

"Well I'm glad that I could help prevent that." Kara tried to hide her fear behind a smile.

"It's gonna be ok." Lena saw the fear behind Kara's eyes. "I'm going to be ok." Lena promised, actually believing it.

"I love you so much. And I will keep you safe." Kara ordered.

"I love you too Kara." Lena shifted in bed and realized that she was now three days late. "Kara?" Lena began timidly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-i-i I'm late." Lena whispered.

"You're late?" Kara questioned at first. "Your late!" Kara screamed waking up the whole building with a superhuman volume.

"It's nothing concrete. But this is three days now." Lena clarified.

"You're late!" Kara's inner alpha rejoiced. "My omega is late!" Kara cheered grabbing Lena and rolling around in the bed with her.

"Nothing is for sure, I haven't even taken a test yet." Lena added.

"She's late!" Kara cheered again.

"Calm down alpha! Haha. I don't know anything yet." Lena laughed.

"Your! Late!" Kara kissed after both words.

"Calm down Hun." Lena smiled.

"Are you ready to take a test?" Kara asked eager to know.

"Y-yeah sure." Lena shrugged.

"I'll be right back!" Kara smiled whipping down to the closest CVS and picking up a box of tests and flying back into the apartment within thirty seconds of having left.

"Haha that was fast." Lena laughed.

"I take it you want me to do this right now?" Lena smiled.

"Sorry my inner alpha couldn't be more happy." Kara smiled like a dumbass.

"Oh ok , give me some privacy." Lena shooed Kara away.

"Mmmph , I'm so excited!" Kara whimpered.

"Yeah Yeah, now let me pee on a stick in peace!" Lena chuckled.

"I love you!" Kara cooed as she gave Lena privacy.

Kara paced in the living room full of anxiety and excitement as she waited for Lena to finish. Lena sat quietly on the closed toilet, the stick in her hand as she watched it tensely. Lena wanted this so bad, but she was also so so scared; terrified that she would lose control and hurt herself and little baby Kara. Lena couldn't be responsible for that, she couldn't be the reason Kara endured that much heartbreak. But all the fear aside… she wanted this. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything. She wanted to make Kara happy as she grew little baby Lena and Kara. She wanted to be happy, get fat with Kara's baby, have her alpha take care of her as she grew and nursed their child. She wanted Her and Kara to have a little baby to share their love with. Lena had been daydreaming about her and Kara raising a little baby for at least five minutes longer than she needed to distract herself by the time she looked down.

Lena's heart broke in an instant. Negative. She wasn't pregnant, just late.

Kara heard her omega sobbing in the bathroom as she paced. Kara knew that Lena wanted privacy, but she couldn't let her omega cry alone, it was breaking her heart. "Lena!" Kara broke the door as she busted into the bathroom.

"Kara." Lena sobbed.

"Lena what's wrong?" Kara asked concerned.

"I-its negative." Lena made out through heavy sobbs.

"That's ok. We can keep trying. You've only been through one heat." Kara reminded.

"I-i wanted this so much. I … I want your child. I spent the past ten minutes her just fantasizing about how happy the three of us would be!" Lena cried.

"Lena, it's gonna be ok." Kara grabbed Lena and wrapped her up in a hug.

"No it's not! It's not going to be ok! I'm not pregnant! I probably fucked up my body too much to even get pregnant!" Lena cried.

"Breathe. Focus on my voice, and breathe." Kara placed her hands on Lena's shoulders.

"W-what?" Lena tried to calm down.

"Breathe and focus on my voice. In, out, in ,our." Kara instructed.

"In, out." Lena mimicked.

"Tell me five things you can see." Kara instructed.

"W-what?" Lena repeated.

"Just listen to your alpha." Kara urged calmingly.

"O-ok. Umm you , my hands, my hair… which is a mess, the door, and the bathtub." Lena was distracted by the task as she calmed down.

"Now, tell me four things you can feel." Kara ordered. "And feel them, reach out touch and feel them."

"Umm ok. I-i can feel you, your arms, my hair, the toilet, a-and my skirt." Lena reached out and touched each of the objects.

"Now tell me three things you can hear."

"Your breathing, the fan in our room, and the water dripping in the bathtub." Lena denoted.

"Good, you are doing good, just a couple more. Tell me two things you can smell" Kara cheered.

"I can smell your rut coming on, and the shampoo we share." Lena sniffed as the scents helped calm her even further.

"One more. Tell me one thing you can taste, actually taste it." Kara instructed.

"C-can you kiss me."

"Of course." Kara kissed Lena , and made sure that Lena could taste her.

"You." Lena smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"A-alot better. Thanks, how did you do that?" Lena questioned.

"It's called grounding. It was one of a dozen grounding techniques I looked up last night to help you with." Kara explained.

"Thanks. You are an amazing alpha." Lena thanked.

"I love you, and I needed to be able to help you." Kara smiled lovingly.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Lena thanked.

"i… I also looked into therapists in the area." Kara offered timidly.

"No Kara! I've already said no to this!" Lena yelled standing up and going to leave the bathroom.

"Please. They can help!" Kara grabbed Lena's hand.

"No Kara! I'm not doing that!" Lena yelled and shook her hand free.

"Lena, please can we talk about this!" Kara pleaded.

"We talked , I don't want to do it, conversation had and over!" Lena argued.

"Lena!" Kara followed Lena.

"No Kara!"

"Lena, you just told me the grounding exercises helped! This would help too! Don't you wanna get better?" Kara pleaded.

"Kara you have no right! You have no fucking right to ask me that!" Lena turned around and screamed.

"Why not!" Kara yelled back.

"Because! You you , you have no idea what it's like, you have no idea how hard I fight it every day! Because you don't know how much I hate myself every morning and every night when the first and last thing I see is the scars on my arm, each and every time I've tried to kill myself! It haunts me every day! And I have to fight that , I fight it every moment of every day just to be with you!" Lena broke down in tears. "I just can't go back to therapy. Don't make me." Lena sobbed.

"I-im sorry." Kara apologized , Lena was right, she didn't know how hard it was on Lena, she didn't know how much Lena fought. "I had no right to ask that."

"Thank you." Lena relaxed.

"Are you ok?"

"I-i just need an alpha." Lena sighed.

"Of course." Kara wrapped Lena up in a large hug.

"Mhmm alpha." Lena hummed in relief.

"I'm glad to help. I'm really sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kara apologized.

"I-it's ok. Just I fight to get healthy every day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kara repeated.

"It's ok my alpha." Lena cooed rubbing her face against Kara's chest.

"That's it my beautiful omega. It's going to be ok." Kara comforted.

"Alpha."

"That's it." Kara hummed happily. "Do you wanna go back to bed?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." Lena nodded. "Hehe you stayed up all night trying to research ways to take care of me didn't you."

"Yes. And I'm exhausted from my all nighter." Kara chuckled.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you care so much." Lena thanked as they slipped back into bed.

"You are my omega, I'm going to keep you safe, like it or not." Kara smiled.

"Love you." Lena whispered as she snuggled up with Kara.

"Love you too Lena. And I will keep you safe."

End of Chapter 42

Author's note: Again this and the next chapter are heavily influenced by the help of dlfngrl05! Thank you so much for all of your help and suggestions!

Viper ACRX chapter 1 . 1h ago

wait... when did Lena know she was pregnant?

From Jessica: She isn't haha , she just thought she might be because she was late. I go into more depth in this chapter haha. Also I totally admit I do0nt get periods , and i'm sterile , so I may be missing something crucial about periods here, in which case I'm really sorry to all the readers! I have a hormonal imbalance (being trans) and I never actually got the experience of periods first hand.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251474899

Really good chapter, Kara forgetting the episode involved cutting and feeling so helpless in being able to bring Lena it if her panic and anxiety. I'm glad that Kara realised she doesn't have a clue about understanding about what she can do... IN addition to researching she also needs to talk to a professional. We know Lena is not very open to seeing a therapist again.

Kara just pushing until she finally got through, they both have a long way to go.

From Jessica: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah , I actually have ch 42 and 43 written already haha , and a lot of that gets addressed. Now , a question for you , I haven't had Kara talk to a professional yet , but that's cause I am not a professional .

From: Guest

:Keep going

From Jessica: on it ! Haha


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Ready for the show?" Let a asked plopping down on the couch.

"Yup , pizza and potstickers are warm and ready!" Kara replied finishing heat visioning the food.

"Yay! Mhmm I'm Hungry! Throw me a slice!" Lena requested.

"Here you go!" Kara handed her girlfriend a slice of pizza.

"Thanks babe!" Lena smiled and kissed Kara as Kara sat down next to her.

"What episode are we on?" Kara asked before popping a potsticker into her mouth.

"Season two, episode I don't know?" Lena replied unsure.

"Mhmm we finished season one?" Kara questioned her mouth full.

"Haha yeah we are probably on episode one or two. It's really good, thanks for showing it to me!" Lena thanked.

"Yeah I totally love the 100, it's Soo good ! Just you wait it only gets better!" Kara smiled eagerly. "Thanks Kara." Lena cooed holding her alpha tight. "Mhmm you reek of alpha about to enter a rut!" Lena hummed.

"Well my rut has been coming for a while now." Kara replied.

"Mhmm and boy can I smell it! You smell amazing!" Lena sniffed again. "And not soon enough! It's been coming on ever since I got back in town , but it's still not here! I've never been so close to a rut without entering one after this long! Mmph! I want my alpha!" Lena growned.

"Mhmm someone is experiencing preheat hormones, you just want cuddles don't you girl?" Kara began petting the omega's back calmingly.

"Mhmm how'd you know?" Lena giggled hugging her alpha tighter.

"I've been an omega before, I know how it feels." Kara reminded.

"Mhmm oh yeah. God I love it when you are an alpha, your scent is so strong, even when you aren't in your rut yet. no doubt because you are the strongest alpha on the planet!" Lena hummed happily.

"Mhmm I love you my beautiful omega." Kara comforted.

"I love you too!" Lena reciprocated. "Now for the show?" Lena requested as she adjusted herself against Kara and began eating her pizza.

Lena and Kara had both finished their food by the time that the trigger came up on the screen.

One of the main character had purposefully re opened a stitched up wound running down the length of the inside of her arm as an attempt to be seen by a physician. Kara had done enough research in the past week to know the signs. Lena's heart beat faster , she grew tense in Kara's arms, her breathing hitched and hastened. "Lena it's ok!" Kara calmed as she turned off the TV.

"Kara I can't do this ! Please I just need my razors!" Lena begged crying into Kara's lap.

"Lena , it was a trigger, you are going to be ok. I'm here. Remember the grounding exercises I taught you. Breathe!" Kara tried to comfort Lena.

"No Kara I'm not doing them! I just need my razors! Where the hell did you hide them!" Lexa insisted as she popped up out of Kara's lap still sobbing.

"Lena! What are you doing, where are you going?!" Kara asked. "Please, try to breathe! T-the grounding exercises, please stay here with me. It's going to be ok!" Kara tried desperately to help Lena.

"I am looking for my razors! Where the hell did you hide them!" Lena turned to Kara. "Kara , Where the hell are they!" Lena screamed.

"I-I threw them out! Lena , you are scaring me!" Kara yelled back beginning to cry too.

"I need to cut that is what is going on!" Lena replied heading for the kitchen.

"it was a trigger, you have made It through these , you can do this, I believe in you. You just need to breathe!" Kara tried again to calm Lena.

"No quitting was a stupid fucking idea Kara, I didn't miss my period, I'm headed into a heat, I'm not pregnant , so I am free to cut!" Lena reasoned.

"Lena , that was never the whole point of quitting! You know that!" Kara tried to reason with Lena.

"I don't care! I tried it your way , I gave up my razors , and I went to you first. Now I would prefer if you weren't here to watch, but you being here won't stop me!" Lena argued grabbing a knife from a holster carrying about a dozen and a half knifes.

"Lena please don't!" Kara pleaded as she watched Lena drag the dull knife pointlessly across her skin.

"Fuck! God damn it Kara, this is why I use razors!" Lena griped as the knife barely dug into her skin. "It's so fucking dull!" Lena yelled throwing the knife at the floor and grabbing another one.

"Please Lena! I'm begging you please stop!" Kara sobbed.

"Why Kara? Just so I can relapse again in a week? There's no fucking point Kara! I can't do it! I just need my razors again!" Lena yelled.

"B-because because I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant Lena! I have been since the night before you proposed!" Kara sobbed.

"You're lying!" Lena dismissed as she went to slit her wrist again but Kara was suddenly there and the knife had been thrown across the room.

"It's why my rut isn't coming on. I wanted to wait to tell you. I took a test after you did and Alex confirmed it the other day." Kara whispered calmly as she placed Lena's unharmed hand against her belly.

"My? In?" Lena's tears changed to those of happyness.

"Your baby, it's in there. It's only about a month old now, but it's in there." Kara smiled as she began to cry tears of relief.

"M-my baby?" Lena rubbed her hand against Kara's belly.

"Yeah , it's in there. Our baby. And in eight and a Half it so months…" Kara smiled ecstatic.

"I-i'm gonna be?"

"We are gonna be." Kara nodded.

"Mommies?" Lena cried even harder as she smiled.

"Yes Lena, we are gonna be mommies. And it's healthy, as far as Alex can tell. I won't enter my rut , and you won't enter your heat, it will just feel like it for the next couple days. And we won't have either for about the next year. Until my body is back to normal." Kara explained.

"Kara I'm so sorry! I-i didn't want to stress you out. Do you think they are ok? Please tell me I didn't hurt them!" Lena's expression changed to fear.

"You are fine I'm fine and the baby is fine. But let's get that cleaned out and wrapped up." Kara suggested holding Lena's hurt arm.

"Y-yes of course." Lena agreed.

Kara momentarily disappeared and returned with a washcloth or rubbing alcohol, a bandaid and some gause. "Here I got it." Kara cleaned out the cut as Lena winced.

"I don't need the gause. It's a small cut." Lena offered.

"I know, but you've told me about how hard it can be for you to see your arms sometimes. And I just figured it might be a nice reprieve to have them covered for a day or two. " Kara explained.

"Thank you." Lena smiled as Kara wrapped the gauze around her arm caringly.

"I love you. And I want to help you." Kara assured.

"I love you too." Lena whispered before kissing Kara's check.

"I...I looked up some other ways to deal with your umm cravings… to … do this." Kara stammered.

"My cravings to cut?" Lena clarified.

"Y-yeah." Kara agreed weekly. "I looked online, they suggested umm putting ice cubes with red dye in them on your arm and letting it melt. They said it was good if you needed to see.. see the blood." Kara described.

"That.. might actually help." Lena nodded.

"And umm they said it can help to take a red marker , or nail polish and like make a line on your skin like you are going to cut." Kara clearly was just taking shots in the dark , but Lena appreciated the attempts.

"Thank you Kara. " Lena smiled.

"Umm they also suggested writing, doing something you like? You seem to like having sex with me? If you still want to when I'm the size of a house." Kara gestured towards her belly. "But if you still want to, i'd be happy to have sex any time if it stops you from … you know." Kara offered.

"I will always want to have sex with you Kara." Lena giggeled.

"Thank god!" Kara sighed.

"I love you Kara." Lena hugged Kara tight.

"I love you too baby." Kara hugged back.

"Thank you." Lena nuzzled Kara.

"We are going to be ok. We are going to be happy , the three of us. We are going to have a beautiful happy baby. And they are going to be best friends with Clark's twins, and Alex and Maggie's kid. And we are going to be a big Happy family." Kara whispered into Lena's ear.

"I-i can't wait." Lena began crying again, she hadn't known a happy family since her mother died. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Everything is going to be alright."

End of Chapter 43

Author's note: Again this and the next chapter are heavily influenced by the help of dlfngrl05! Thank you so much for all of your help and suggestions!

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251509105

You did an awesome job with this chapter, especially with the grounding. I'm glad you are really focusing on Lena's cutting issues and what they are dealing with as a couple and not just gazing over it. :-) :-)

From Jessica: Thank you so much! As you know I havnt personally attended CBT, or had a professional give me grounding techniques , so I had to find some online and this osne spefically I got from a friend. So I am doing my best to make this as accurate as possible. Als yeah , I have enjoyed writing this for Lena , and it has been rather helpfull for me personally , and just helped me process some of my own stuff in the process of writing these chapters. Thanks for all your help and support!

 **Lena on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** **12 hours ago**

Supercorp yay.

From Jessica: Yeah , this is mainly a supercorp fic , it has the other pairings , but those are just fun and so that there is more than just Kara and Lena.

 **Supercopmaggie on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** **12 hours ago**

Hey love your fic! More Alpha Maggie getting protective over pregnant Alex. More Smut maybe a Sanvers blow Job.

From Jessica: I honestly low key hate writing oral haha. Anything that prevents communication is just kinda hard for me to write. I will get there! Dont worry . haha sanvers shippers are insatiable!

 **Alex on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** **12 hours ago**

Could you write something about Maggie, Alex and the Baby?

From Jessica: It will come in time. Dont worry . haha sanvers shippers are insatiable!

 **Lio on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction** **12 hours ago**

Please more Sanvers.

From Jessica: It will come in time. Dont worry . haha sanvers shippers are insatiable!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Author's note: hey guys, gals, in betweens, and those that don't abide by the shift system we call gender! I'm so sorry ! I swear I didn't mean to let my stories go this long without updates! I have been in New York City for the past week without internet. (The irony that I go into the city and loose Wi-Fi isn't lost on me) so posting has been rather tedious, and I haven't gotten the opportunity to do so till now. Here's hoping that I can post a little more in the next couple days! I am in nyc till Monday, and once I'm back home my upload schedule should go back to normal!

Ps: i'm so sorry I started this chapter and never finished it! My vacation is now over, and I am back home. I'm really sorry this story has gone so long with no updates. When I got home I expected to have a dozen and a half great ideas for all my stories, and I just haven't. Idk it just kinda trashed my morale and made starting back up a lot harder. Also there's a special someone I've been spending a lot of time with and she has been helping me with the anxiety that I normally use my writings to help abate. Also I've been doing some stuff to actually get my life together and there has been family drama, and what i'm getting at is that I have a dozen excuses, but I am also just really sorry it has been so long since I updated! I will do my best to resume a regular schedule. Please forgive me!

"Oh Clark!" Lois rushed to his side with two wet washcloths in hand, one to wipe his mouth clean and the other to help cool him off.

"Why did I let you do this to me!" Clark complained.

"umm you love it when I sink my knot deep inside of you!" Lois smiled and gave a playfully growl as she handed one washcloth to Clarke and presses the second against his forehead.

"grrr! You did this to me!" Clark growled back cleaning himself up. "I puke every morning, I had Abbs! Abbs Lois! And I'm four months in and big as a house! And I crave foods that I'm pretty sure this planet doesn't even have !" Clark yelled.

"aww my poor omega." it is gonna be ok, your morning sickness will wear off soon , and you are Kryptonian, I'm sure your body will snap back to normal the day after you give birth." Lois reasoned.

"hmph!" Clark grunted.

"And it's not like you didn't want little Lois and Clarks for us to take care of." Lois added with a kiss to Clark's forehead.

"mhmm it will be nice having them…" Clark hummed.

"See, you are warming back up to the idea already." Lois giggled.

" Mhmm yeah." Clark rubbed his growing baby bump.

"it's gonna be ok, and what are you craving now?" Lois asked.

"umm pickles and strawberry jam." Clark answered.

"umm first off eww that is discussing. And second we actually have both of those things!" Lois smiled before running down stairs and quickly returning with a jar of jam and pickles.

"Thanks Lois!" Clark cheered as he quickly opened both jars and began eating the jam and pickles together smiling happily.

"Hehe, that's my omega!" Lois caressed the side of Clark's face caringly.

"I love you babe." Clark cooed through a mouth full of pickle and jam.

"I love you too. Is there anything else I can do to help you feel more comfortable?" Lois offered.

"hmm how about we rest in my nest for a bit?" Clark suggested.

"Of course." Lois smiled back and lead the way to the nest.

"Thanks Lois. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Clark apologized.

"Aww it's ok. I am at least part of the reason why you are going through this." Lois admitted as they both settled down in Clark's nest.

"mhmm it's ok. I love you my alpha , and I am really excited for our kids." Clark cooed.

"ohhhh what are we gonna name them?!" Lois questioned rolling on top of Clark eager.

"uugh I don't know , naming them after anyone from my family is probably a no go because it would out me as an alien pretty quick." Clark reasoned.

"haha yeah , that probably wouldn't be the best idea." Lois agreed.

"Did you have any ideas?" Clark offered.

"umm. Yeah , but you probably aren't gonna like it ." Lois grimaced.

"Well , what is it? I should at least get to hear it!" Clark argued.

"Well, I was thinking we could call one of them Sam or Samantha." Lois looked away sadness welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Clark apologized realizing what it was that had Lois so upset.

"I… I just thought. He would have liked that you know." Lois's heart sank impossibly lower.

"How are you doing with all of that?" Clark sat up holding Lois in a hugs. " You saw your father killed in front of you…. That can't be easy. A-are you doing ok? I know it was hard on you." Clark sympathized.

"yeah it was hard , but I'm working on it , and working on dealing with it. I just kinda miss my dad. H-he is gone. And it just kinda hurts." Lois admitted , her heart aching.

"i understand , if you want to name one of them that that's fine with me." Clark offered.

"Th-thank you Clark." Lois thanked pressing her forehead into the crooke of Clark's neck looking for the comfort of her husband.

"It's going to be ok Lois." Clark comforted.

"I-t- you saying this is ok means a lot. I know that he was never really nice to you." Lois stammered.

"He and I had our differences , but he was a good man , and he only ever wanted the best for you and your sister." Clark acknowledged.

"Thank you Clark." Lois relaxed softly into Clark's arms.

"It's gonna be ok Lois. I promise." Clark comforted holding Lois tight and lovingly.

"I- i- I know. Just. " Lois stammered missing her father.

"It's going to be OK Lois. I'm here for you and I love you. " Clark comforted holding tight to Lois.

"But it's not ok!" Lois broke.

"I-im sorry Lois. " Clark didn't know how to react.

"Clark… it's my fault he died! " Lois yelled as tears began to stream down her face.

"Lois what are you talking about!? " Clark was bewildered by the fact that Lois clearly believed that it was her fault. "Lois… Lex killed him." Clark reassured.

"No Clark! I killed him, it is my fault he died! " Lois countered.

"Lois! " Clark held Lois's face in his hands as he pilled her gaze to him.

"W… when lex shot him… he told me it was my fault! That I killed him when I decided to go see my dad. I was bait. And he didn't need my dad anymore when he had me. It is my fault. If I hadn't stormed out on you and run to my father…. He would still be alive. "Lois explained sobbing.

"Lois. " Clark gasped.

"Clark he was right! I killed my father! "

"Lois you can't blame yourself for the actions of a mad man! Especially Lex! Especially after everything he has done! " Clark hugged Lois tight and did his best to calm her.

"i.. I.. I" Lois stammered.

"Lois. It isn't your fault. " Clark assured.

"I… I know. But. " Lois shook her head as if to clear it.

"It will be ok. And you can choose which one is named Sam or Samantha. " Clark offered. "Your father would love one of our children being named after him. "

Lois looked up at Clark who was holding her tight and lovingly. "You are right." Lois agreed.

"He would love that. " Clark repeated.

Lois nodded. " yeah. … Clark? "

"Yes darling? "

"Did I ever tell you his last words? " Lois asked.

"No.. You didn't. Why? " Clark replied.

"I'm going to be a grandparent? "

"Honey, neither of them have even gotten out of me yet, i think you might be thinking a touch ahead of yourself! " Clark smiled.

"No really. Those were his last words. And he looked so happy when he said them. Regretful of his actions. But I could see under that. He was so happy. " Lois smiled thinking that her father's last thoughts were happy ones.

"I'm glad. It's good he was happy about it." Clark smiled back.

"i… i'd like to think that in that moment. I'd like to think in that moment he loved you too, or at least have loved you like he should have just because I love you , because you make me happy , because you are my husband , my omega! I know he was never too kind to you. But i'd like to think that in his last moments he loved you the way he always should have." Lois explained.

"That's a really nice thought… I'm not certain that anything could have gotten him to love me quite that much… but , yeah i'd like to think that too." Clark smiled and kissed Lois.

"I love you Clark." Lois smiled back after the kiss.

"I love you too Lois." Clark held tighter to his alpha , comforting her.

"Mhmm" Lois purred into Clark's hug. "We still have one more baby to name." Lois cheered up.

"Mhmm any ideas?" Clark asked.

" How do you like the name Connor?"

"Connor?"

"Connor Kent." Lois decided.

"I like it. Samantha and Connor Kent." Clark nodded.

Author's note from Jessica! Hey so this is the third time i wrote an author's note for this chapter. I'm really so sorry i let it go this long without an update. I honestly feel terrible , not only because i feel guilty , but also cause this has been my stress relief for the past three months , and something happened to me , and i got distracted for a couple weeks, and i have had such a hard time getting back into the groove. And I have honestly needed this so bad over the past couple days . please forgive me! And I will do my best to get back to a normal upload schedule as soon as i can.

From: Adrimoore (  u/7072772/ )

Damn I thought the kink heels were hilarious but then Kara figured out Lena's plan and had to act surprised had me in tears of laughter until the real deal happened which was really cute

From Jessica: Haha I'm really glad you liked it! That chapter is probably still my favorite honestly. Idk just the one i'm most proud of.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251648268

Nice chapter, Kara saying she is pregnant stopped Lena's anxiety for cutting, she is so excited and nervous about the baby and if she will make a good mom. The cubes and marker are some options to help distract...good job with looking into various way to help distract someone from wanting to cut. Looking forward to your next chapter!

From Jessica: Thanks for all your reviews and support !

From: Guest

:I love your story it should have more chapters

though

From Jessica: Im working on it haha, been busy with some stuff recently.

Viper ACRX chapter 45 . 1h ago

Great surprise. Although I should have deduced it from Chapter 42, when Kara didn't crave Lena's knot.

And it seemed strange at the time, but i should have trusted my instincts screaming HINT HINT.

From Jessica: Yeah I was wondering how many people would pick up on that and the fact that Lena being pregnant was then kinda like the fake out. Also the other hint that I threw in on that chapter was at the beginning " when Kara woke up , something felt different, she wasn't quite sure what it was; or maybe it was she wasn't ready to admit to herself what it was. Kara herself wasn't sure which." she is realizing then that she is pregnant, but she isn't certain , so she doesn't wanna get her hopes up.

 **shadowclub** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Ok...I need to go back and read this because I'm confused as hell right now.

A alpha pregnant?

From Jessica: I tried my best to explain it haha sorry if i did a shit job. First off Lena and Kara are both alphas and omegas , that was established back in like ch 22 i think haha

Kara got pregnant the night that Maggie proposed , the night before she and Lena got when she was an omega because Lena took the rut pills. Kara's body was about to go into a rut , but her pregnancy is preventing it , and she won't go into a rut again until her body recovers from the pregnancy.

Unless they are in a rut or a heat , Lena and Kara are both simultaneously alphas and omegas. And then if they go into heat or rut their omega or alpha takes over the other within them. Hope that makes some sense?

From: Guest

:I love your story please write more chapters

From Jessica: Hi! I am so sorry. And thank you so much . i will try to update as frequently as possible.

From: Guest

:Please update soon

From Jessica: I'm so sorry! I will update as much as i can.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Author's Note: Hey so I know that it has once again been awhile since I last posted. I'm sorry , I have been having trouble getting to a place where I feel right writing my stories. As of late I have been feeling like nothing I write is good enough, and I don't wanna post something sub par and disgrace these stories that have grown to mean so much to me. So I am really sorry it has taken so long . nI am doing my best to get to a better place where I feel comfortable posting more frequently again .

"So how is Kara doing with the side effects of being pregnant? " Alex asked Lena of hand as they strolled down the aisles of a nesting store.

"Uugh… she isn't a fan of the morning sickness. And her nesting instincts all kicked in the moment she hit one month. She forced me out of the closet this morning cause she was angry she didn't have enough pillows." Lena explained.

"haha really? " Alex smiled.

"You laugh, I was trying to get dressed! Every time I tried to get my clothes she would throw another pillow at me! And she is strong even if they are just pillows! " Lena countered.

Alex just continued laughing doubling over in the aisle, clutching to the shopping cart.

"Hardy har har. " Lena frowned. "It took me twenty minutes to talk her into letting me get dressed! " Lena complained.

"Oh god that's perfect! " Ales stood up straight wiping away tears.

"You ok? " Lena checked in, resting a hand on alex's shoulder.

" Yeah I'm fine… just don't make me picture Supergirl pegging you with pillows! " Alex smiled still chuckling.

"Yeah yeah. What else do we need for Kara? She wouldn't leave the closet with all of my clothes piled on top of her cause she needed to be surrounded by my scent. So we better get everything otherwise I might not get my clothes back. " Lena asked.

"Well we got a twin mattress, two comfy sofa cushions, twenty pillows… " Alex trailed off looking over everything they had in their carts. "Is your closet even big enough for all of this stuff? "

"Yes. Ohhhh! I almost forgot! We need blankets and plushies! " Lena noted.

"Yes, those are probably good ideas. " Alex agreed.

"Aren't you a pregnant omega too? Shouldn't you be better at picking out what she will need cause you are having the same urges? " Lena questioned.

"Mhmm Maggie got me a couple things to nest with when she proposed. And I claimed a corner of our bedroom, but I don't crave it that bad. I just might not be the nesting type. " Alex suggested.

"Is that a thing? Omegas that never wanna nest? " Lena replied surprised.

"I dono. " Alex shrugged.

"Hmmm" Lena hummed looking over a variety of extra soft blankets. "What do you think Kara will like most? "

"Hmm this one is pretty! " Alex picked out a sky blue blanket with pink roses on it.

" oh god it's really pretty! Yes this is the one I'm getting her! " Lena cheered picking out three of the same blanket for Kara.

"Yeah. I think she will really like all of this stuff. " Alex smiled hopefully to Lena.

"Yup. I hope so at least! " Lena cheered.

"Mhmm so what plushies do you think she will like? " Alex picked up an adorable little teddy bear and held it infront of her face wiggling its arms playfully. "I think she would like me! " Alex did a voice for the teddy bear.

"Ok you might not be nesting, but your pregnancy definitely has bad ass Alex in rare form. " Lena chuckled.

"You… have a point. But he is adorable!" Alex looked at the teddy bear and hugged it.

"Yes it is, and I'm getting one for Kara and one for you cause it's adorable. " Lena smiled.

"Aww you don't have to! "Alex cooed.

"I know, I want to, and you have clearly already fallen in love with it haha. " Lena smiled.

"Thanks. " Alex nodded in appreciation.

"So do we need anything else? " Lena asked quickly.

"Mhmm nope. I don't think so. I think we are good. " Alex answered.

"Good, let's go check out! "

"Will you two be needing help getting your purchases into your car? " the cashier asked as she finished bagging Alex and Lena's purchases.

"Nope we are good, thanks tho! " Lena thanked politely.

"Yeah we got it! " Alex added as they turned to head out.

"LENA LUTHOR! " A stranger with two buckets in his hands yelled standing in front of them, blocking the exit.

"Umm yes? What is it? " Lena looked the stranger up and down trying to figure out what she wanted.

"When you sent your robot to break your bitch of a mother out of jail he collapsed half the building, killing all of the prisoners in block C! My baby brother was in block c! A month from getting out! " The woman screamed getting angrier and angrier as she went, throwing one of the bucket's contents onto Lena, splashing it all over their purchases, completely ruining them.

"Uugh! What the hell is this! " Lena cried in disgust!

"Payback you cunt! You killed my baby brother! " she threw the second bucket's contents on Lena.

"Fucker! " Alex yelled jumping over the carts pushing the woman to the floor and cuffing her.

"eww! Alex what is this!" Lena questioned looking at the thick red liquid that coated her and all the nesting supplies she had just bought Kara.

"Its pig's blood for the pig who killed my brother! "

"You know the irony of this is that Lena helped take her mother and her brother down. Ya know that, and that you are now going to jail for assault. " Alex growled picking the woman up by her handcuffs.

"Still didn't get anywhere near what she deserved, discussing luthor! " The woman screamed fighting Alex.

"Yeah yeah shut up! " Alex groaned seeing the store's security officer appear.

"Thanks for cuffing him for me. " the large security officer thanked.

"You got her from here? " Alex asked.

"Yeah." the security guard nodded walking the woman away.

"Lena! Are you ok? " Alex asked jumping to her side.

"I…. I… " Lena was lost in the thick deep red blood that covered her body. Lena began shaking violently as she couldn't stop her mind from flashing back to all the worse of her self harm, each and every time she thought she would die from blood loss, when all she could see was her blood covering her… Lena remembered stumbling into the hospital drunk, a gash inches deep in her hip, collapsing in a pool of her own blood as she wasn't even sure she really wanted to be saved.

"Lena! " Alex screamed.

"S… So… so much blood… " Lena stammered unable to pull herself together "i… I'm gonna die… "

"Lena! It's not your blood, you are gonna be fine. " Alex assured grabbing Lena's hands trying to calm her.

"I… I… I… " Lena stammered.

"Lena I'm gonna take you back to my place it's just around the corner, Maggie and I can clean you up. Do you want me to call Kara?" Alex suggested.

"No! No! Kara can't know! " Lena yelled reflexively not wanting Kara to be worried for her.

"O.. Ok. Come on Lena, let's get you cleaned up. " Alex urgent taking Lena and what of the the nesting supplies hadn't been ruined to her car.

"Do you think she is gonna be ok?" Alex paced back and forth in her apartment in front of Maggie resting on the couch.

"Yup. She will be fine. " Maggie replied flipping the page in her book.

"she is taking so long! "

"She was covered in pigs blood. " Maggie countered.

"D.. Do you think your old clothes will fit her? " Alex needed to do something to help Lena.

"Yes, they will be fine. Calm down! " Maggie dismissed.

"How can you be so calm?! " Alex all but yelled.

"Because i know what she is going through. And I know she just needs to get past this trigger. " Maggie answered.

"Y… you what? "

"I know what she is going through. "

"Whats she going through? " Alex questioned.

"She got triggered by all the blood." Maggie didn't even look up from her book.

"Triggered? "

"yeah. Haven't you seen her wrists? She tries to cover it. But. On the right day I can tell. "

"Maggie what are you talking about? "

"She self harms. Alot. Or at least she yusto. " Maggie explained.

"A… And that's why…. She didn't want Kara to know? She thought Kara would be worried about her? " Alex pieced it together.

"Yeah probably. "

"How do you know so much about this? " Alex asked.

That was finally enough to get Maggie to lift her head from her book. "Umm grew up gay in a conservative town, got kicked out by my parents… sometimes that was the only thing I could do to feel ok. " Maggie admitted.

"I… but you… "

"I have a darker skin tone than Lena so it's easier for me to cover up mine. Also mine aren't as bad or as common. " Maggie cut Alex off.

"You go through the effort to hide that from me everyday? " Alex asked shocked and slightly hurt.

"No" Maggie put down her book and got up from the couch to hug Alex. "I go through the effort to hide it from the whole world everyday. You simply happen to be part of the world. "

"Are you ok? " Alex hugged Maggie tight.

"Yup it's been a decade since I did it. I'm perfectly healthy. I just prefer to keep my past in my past. " Maggie explained.

"ok. I'm glad you are ok. I love you. " Alex relaxed into the hug.

"i love you too and Lena will be ok too. I will talk to her once she gets out of the shower, ok? " Maggie assured.

"Thanks babe. I… I'm sorry you had to go Through that. " Alex hugged tighter to Maggie.

"Like I said its old news. But I appreciate your support. " Maggie could hear the shower turn off. " and Lena probably needs a friend who understands being triggered. So I'm gonna go bring her the clothes. " Maggie hugged back before grabbing the clothes and heading off to the bathroom.

"Love you, good luck. " Alex called out to Maggie as she headed off.

Maggie knocked twice at the door before speaking. "Hey Lena? "

"Uugh. Umm yeah" Lena sighed realizing her cloths were thoroughly ruined.

"I have some clothes for you! " Maggie notified.

"Oh thank god! " Lena sighed wrapping herself in a towel and cracking the door to retrieve the clothes. "Thanks. "

"You ok? " Maggie asked while waiting just outside the bathroom as Lena changed.

"I… I uugh. " Lena stalled as she changed.

"Hey….. " Maggie began in a hushed voice. "I.. I understand. I. I know what you are going through. "

"W.. What do you mean Maggie? " Lena opened the door suddenly fully clothed as she realized all of her makeup had come off in the warm shower and all of her scars shan bright red and angry at the heat of the water.

"That. " Maggie gestured with her eyes.

"F… fuck. "

"Hey. It's OK. I understand. I struggled with it when I was younger. " Maggie comforted sincerely.

"I.. This isn't just like some looking for attention bullshit! " Lena defended instinctively after a lifetime of being accused of cutting for attention.

"Well no shit it isn't. What do you spend on makeup a month to keep that as we hidden as you normally do? 100 bucks? " Maggie scoffed.

"O… one fifty… " Lena looked away ashamed.

"Kara know? "

"Yeah. She is trying to help me quit. " Lena answered.

"Ahhh that's why you are still so shaky, your craving it aren't you? "

"Really bad. " Lena admitted pained.

"How long's it been? "

"Uugh, at least a month? " Lena sighed.

"Hey! Congrats! That's always been a hard one for me. " Maggie cheered.

"Mhmm thanks…" Lena shrugged somber.

"Hey come on! You can get through this. And in the meantime here's a trick I picked up when I was trying to quit! " Maggie replied grabbing a red nail polish from her counter, opening it, and painting a clear straight red line on Lena's wrist.

Lena gave a soothed sigh of relief.

"Pro tip, throw one in the fridge, and the cold helps even more. I don't have one cold already cause I haven't needed to use this trick in a couple years, but for when you are quitting it can really help. " Maggie smiled kindly.

"Thanks." Lena smiled back appreciative of Maggie's caring.

"No problem , you know Alex, Kara and I will always be there for you . We are family now . Anytime you need anything you can come to any of us , we will be here for you." Maggie hugged Lena supportively.

"T- that means a lot Maggie. Thank you so much." Lena hugged Maggie back.

"We got ya hun. Anything else I can do to help you out for now?"

"N-no I think i'm good." Lena nodded softly.

End of Chapter 45

From: Guest

:Great update. Please don't take to long to update

From Jessica: I promise I will do my best . honestly im kinda done with apologies , i apologized profusely in the last chapter. But maintaining my mental health is my first priority , then my girlfriend, then my stories. And i'm not going to change that , also there just isn't anything I can do about writer's block.

From: giovanna (Guest)

giovanna:Hello, I would like to translate your story into Spanish. This is my email , respond when you read the comment

From Jessica: hey so I didn't actually get your email in this comment!

I would love to talk about having the story translated into any language by anyone willing to do so!

My email is dmiller farragut2. org

Or aurichimanteson gmail

Btw if you want ff not to censor your email you have to break it up like that ^^^

So I'm really sorry I couldn't just email you back! But I hope you see this, and that we can talk about it!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Ok then! " Maggie began walking Lena back into the living room where her fiance waited for her only slightly worried about her after just having found out that she struggled with self harm.

"Thanks guys. The shower and spare clothes mean a lot. " Lena thanked relieved that the event was over.

"You earned yourself a beer. " Alex smiled to Lena hopping off the couch reading that Lena still wasn't completely relaxed yet.

"Oh I… I probably shouldn't. " Lena replied politely and unconvincingly.

"Oh come on, it's not everyday you get covered in pigs blood blood. Give yourself a break and a beer! " Maggie cheered jovially.

"I.. I… "Lena contested under her breath.

"Alex! Get her a beer! She needs it, and deserves it." Maggie skilled.

"Catch! " Alex called to Lena throwing one to her then another to Alex.

"uugh pregnant? " Alex smiled holding up her beer.

"Haha good point! " Maggie smiled.

"I… uugh thanks. " Lena smiled not wanting to offend her friends popping the top and taking a sip, immediately feeling it hit her. It had been a long time since she had drank. She mostly stayed away from alcohol since she met Kara afraid she would fall off the wagon again. Lena took a moment to consider when the last drink she had had was… the night she and Kara admitted they had feelings for eachother, when Kara brought wine. And whenever they went to the var she had begun to pick up Karma's classic club soda instead of her normal scotch. Hell she didn't even drink the night she proposed, just sparkling apple cider. It had been months for Lena and it trashed her tolerance as she relaxed around Alex and Maggie, sliding into more casual relaxed conversation, remembering the calming buzz she so deeply adored that it almost always turned into a roaring blackout.

"Lena? " Maggie called getting up.

"Hmm yeah whats up? " Lena replied.

"You want another? Haha you drank yours faster than I did mine! Even Alex doesn't drink that quick haha! " Maggie gave a friendly smile.

"I.. Yeah if you don't mind. It's been a while and I've needed it as of late " Lena smiled attempting to hide how much she craved just another sip.

"Aww Fuck! I'm sorry! " Maggie sighed.

"What's wrong baby? " Alex asked worried.

"We are out! " Maggie answered frustrated.

"Oh shit. Umm you two wanna go down to the bar around the corner? I didn't even open mine cause I can't drink it. haha so I can drive. " Alex offered.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. Here take my keys, my car has more room. " Lena offered.

"Sounds like a plan! " Maggie cheered happily.

"What'll you three ladies have this evening? " the bartender asked as Lena, Maggie, and Alex sat down at the bar.

Maggie looked around at Lena and Alex before speaking up. " I think two beers would do. "

"And a water! " Alex added.

"umm actually can I have a double of scotch, neat. " Lena requested without missing a beat.

"Fuck Lena, right to the hard stuff." Maggie joked a little too innocently.

"Haha it was her regular for what a year? Two? What happened Lena, it's been months since I've seen you in here. You lived here from the moment you moved to town, what happened? " the bartender asked putting down a glass and filling it with much more than a double, knowing Lena would order another before long.

"I… uugh… thanks Jim. " Lena sighed taking the glass as if it were a shot and downing it all.

"Another? " Jim anticipated correctly already pouring another for Lena.

"Hey… hows about just beer for the next couple hours? " Alex smiled pulling the glass away from Lena, picking up on how bad a relationship with Alcohol Lena must have.

"Uugh is Kara gonna become this much of a mom that quickly? " Lena groaned, glaring at Maggie then shooting thankful eyes to Jim the bartender who she was pretty sure she had become rather good friends with over the past couple years since moving to national city, but if she was honest with herself she only ever remembered the first twenty or thirty minutes of their talks before she began to black out.

"I gotcha Lena, give me a heads up when you girls need anything else. " Jim smiled politely understanding that it wouldn't be long before Lena drank the glass Alex stole and requested another.

"I just wanna keep you from slurring while we talk haha. " Alex lied trying to protect Lena.

"I understand, I will slow down." Lena mediated taking her glass back rather forcefully.

"You ok there hun? " Maggie poked her head out from behind Alex.

"I'm great, I promise small sips. " Lena lied knowingly.

"Thats all im looking for. " Alex smiled.

Lena forced a smile before taking a large sip.

The three continued talking about everything and nothing for the next couple hours until Maggie could tell that Alex's need for cuddles and the familiar environment of their home won over.

"Hey so I think it's about time for us two to head out… " Maggie mentioned with a gentle smile to the now rather slovenly drunk Lena.

"Oh. Shit? Already? You two have a good night! " Lena cheered overzealous.

"A… are you sure you don't want me to drive you home hun? " Alex offered.

"Oh? Me? No, I'm not done till Jim closes up! " Lena raised her glad towards Jim.

"Hey hey! She remembered her catchphrase! " Jim smiled.

"O… ok hun. I can't make you leave, but promise me you will call a cab or an uber or something ok? And if you need anything call me. OK? " Alex negotiated.

"Yeah sure! I promise. " Lena slurred.

"Yup, I gotcha. She ain't gonna drive anywhere like this. "Jim piped in.

"Ok, take care of yourself hun. " Alex whispered with a caring hug.

"Hope you feel better Lena. " Maggie patted a hand on her shoulder as she and Alex headed out.

"So! Jim! It's been too long. " Lena stumbled on each word.

"It has. But I'm never too upset when a usual stops coming. I tend to hope that they slowed down enough that they didn't need my services any longer. That said I'm happy to sell you another. " Jim smiled to himself.

"mhmm… I did. "Lena replied downing another.

"Doesn't look like it. " Jim chuckled looking at the pile of empty glasses turned over in a pyramid.

"Let's call today a slip? " Lena gestured for another.

"Of course ms Luthor." Jim replied pouring.

"Thanks. " Lena thanked picking up her umpteenth scotch.

"So, last time you were in here you were talking about some pretty blonde thing? " Jim smiled interested to pick up on the latest Lena gossip.

"The two I was with, my soon to be sisters in law. Me and Ms Pretty Blonde got engaged not long ago. " Lena smiled happily.

"W… wait you got somebody to go home to Now? " Jim asked pulling the glass away from Lena.

"Y… yeah, so what? " Lena scoffed reaching to take the glass back.

"So you have someone to go home to, and you are drinking yourself away in my bar at 11pm! This was fine when you were new, and I enjoyed your company, but you are cut off and no longer welcome in my bar hun. I care too much about you to let you keep doing this. " Jim answered harshly but full of concern.

"Oh Fuck you Jim. You've let me drink myself to oblivion a hundred times before. Just let me have one more. " Lena argued.

"Lena. You obviously have people who love you. Call a cab and go home. " Jim all but ordered.

"Whatever Jim! " Lena snarled turning around and pulling out her phone only to realize it was dead.

"What? " Jim questioned seeing Lena stop dead in her tracks.

"I need my keys back. " Lena sighed.

"Like hell i'm giving you your keys back! I'm not letting you drive! "

"My phone is dead, I need ot to call an uber. My charger is in my car. " Lena explained, offering her phone as proof to Jim.

"Uugh fine, but leave your wallet. " Jim offered.

"Deal. " Lena agreed giving Him her wallet and stumbling to her car.

Lena entered through the passenger door, sat down and took a breath before she opened her glove box and rooted around looking for her charger. It was dark and Lena was completely hammered when her fingers wrapped around the charger cord as she felt the razor slice into her middle finger. "Fuck! " Lena screamed in pain, yanking her finger back and the razor still in it, charger in hand. Lena quickly set up her phone to charge in the car as she stared at her bleeding finger and the razor covered in blood. Lena figured that Kara only picked up the cartridge of razors and never the spare that had fallen out once that Lena never bothered to replace. The razor captivated Lena's gaze as the blood flooded her mind taking her over, before she knew it the car was stained with her blood and she could see at least three cuts she knew would need stitches as the sheep red blood poured from her and she felt terribly light headed. "F… Fuck… " Lena realized she needed help. "A… Alex " Lena whispered to herself picking up her phone and calling her soon to be sister in law, knowing that Alex had a medical history and would probably know how to stitch her up.

"Hey Lena, what's up need a ride home? " Alex offered cheerfully.

"Alex? I… I fucked up. I… I need you to take me to the help stitch me up. And you can't tell Kara! " Lena replied weak and dizzy.

"Lena! Are you OK!? " Alex yelled into the phone running out of her apartment and around the corner towards Lena as fast as she could.

"I… c… cut… " Lena whimpered.

"Lena! Are you ok?! How can I help!" Alex relied rushing towards the bar.

"Just need to be patched up. I… I just need you to stitch me up. Can you do that without telling Kara? " Lena asked.

"I will have to see the cuts Lena. " Alex replied turning the corner seeing lights on in Lena's car.

"Please, I don't wanna have to go to the hospital. " Lena pleaded.

"i… I will have to see them, just give me a second I can see you, I'm coming up on your car. " Alex replied trying to comfort Lena without making any promises.

"O.. Ok" Lena replied as Alex approached the car and jumped into the driver's seat to see Lena's cuts.

"LENA!" Alex gasped.

"What? " Lena replied.

"These are deep. You… you have to go to the hospital!" Alex argued.

"No I don't. You know how to do stitches right?" Lena argued.

"I… I mean i do, but not like this. This is too much, I didn't finish med school! You need a hospital to insure you don't get infected."/Alex explained.

"Then what was the fucking point of calling you?! " Lena snapped.

"Uugh you needed someone to take you to get stitches! " Alex answered grabbing Lena's keys and starting the car up.

"No! You can't force me to go to the hospital! " Lena yelled.

"You have two options Lena! I can either take you to the hospital or call Kara to help. " Alex offered the ultimatum.

"No! You wouldn't!? " Lena yelled furious.

"I would! She needs to know. But of you go to the hospital I won't. " Alex offered.

"Fuck you Alex! I thought I could go to you for help! "Lena growled hurt.

"I am doing the best I can to help. I promise. " Alex replied slightly guilty.

"Whatever. Take me to the hospital then! Just don't tell her! " Lena insisted, sobering up just at the thought of stressing out her pregnant fiance.

"Y… you should talk to her about this… it might be best to sober up first… you smell like a bar.. " Alex urged knowing that Kara could probably help Lena better than she could.

"Hell no! She doesn't need to deal with this! She is pregnant! I am not putting her through this cycle of getting her hopes up then watching them cut to smithereens that I live with! Especially not now! Not while she is pregnant!" Lena snapped.

"I… I'm sorry.. I… I never knew anyone that told me about their struggles with that until today.. I'm so sorry. But Kara would want to know. I know how much she loves you. She would want to help weather or not she knows perfectly how. " Alex assured, hoping to change Lena's mind.

"No.. I.. I just can't do that to her. Not now! " Lena insisted.

"F… fine. " Alex forfeited not wanting to lose Lena's trust. "But does she know anything about this? She would probably be good at helping with this. I know she would happily be a support system for you. "

"She knows. She saw scars not too long she has done her best to help, but.. There is only so much that can be done. And.. It wasn't enough… clearly. " Lena gestured to her arm defeated and broken.

"Lena… " Alex ghasped.

"Yeah… yeah.. It's a tragedy I would do this to myself and all. I've heard it before. I don't need to hear it again. " Lena sighed looking out the passenger window frustrated.

"Lena. That's not what I was going to say. " Alex contested.

"oh what was it then, that I'm better than this? Cause I'm not! I deserve this. I've done this to myself and it's my own fault I can't quit! " Lena yelled getting angry over nothing.

"No. I was going to say I can't believe you would give up so easily. Lena luthor, CEO of L Corp. The badass that beat me in hand to hand combat… giving up like that? After a slip up while drunk? Just… doesn't seem like you. " Alex explained.

"Y.. You think this is the first time I tried to quit!? " Lena yelled furious

"I don't know, it sounded like you had only been trying for about a month from what I overhead of your and Maggie's conversation." Alex reasoned.

"No! I've tried on and off to quit since I was thirteen! This isn't the first slip! Its that thousandth! " Lena retorted.

"Well what made you try again this time, and what gave you the strength to get through it for so long this time? " Alex inquired sincere.

" Kara found out and she has been helping me with it. And when I was an omega I was trying to get pregnant. " Lena answered truthfully.

"Aww. I told you Kara would be great about it. I really don't understand exactly why you think she shouldn't know. But… I won't try to change your mind. " Alex said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"Thanks… I got it from here " Lena thanked stepping out of the car holding her arm still bleeding.

"Like hell you have it from here! I'm sticking with you till your stitched up and home safe! " Alex yelled getting out with Lena.

"Really Alex. You don't have to. It's ok. I've been here before a dozen and a half times over. It's not that interesting and it doesn't matter. " Lena dismissed.

"umm yes it is, my friend is going to the hospital drunk! I'm not just gonna disappear on you now! " Alex argued.

"You don't have to." Lena answerer weak and distant.

"Lena…. Are… are you ok? " Alex asked picking up on how upset Lena was.

"No not really. " Lena called back raising her bleeding arm as they both headed onto the emergency room.

"Lena that's not what I meant. I ment like… are you emotionally ok. You sounded more upset there for a moment. " Alex explained.

"I.. I just haven't ever had a friend go in with me. Its different. Nice. " Lena averted her gaze insecure. " I mean. I've had my mom come with me but that was mostly to tell me how I had no right to do this to myself and that I had ruined her carpet. "

"Jesus… and I thought my relationship with my mom was bad… " Alex sighed.

"You watched me help apprehend my mother… " Lena chuckled.

"Strong point. " Alex admitted.

"Yeah. Strained relationship at best. " Lena replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that it's so bad. " Alex sympathized.

"Hello how may we help you today" an administrator asked as Lena and Alex turned the corner into her cubicle.

"I… i uugh incurred some lacerations. " Lena revealed her arm.

"Oh, wow. Yeah. We will need to get you in to see someone soon then. " The administrator replied. " Will you please have a seat and we will get you to see someone as soon as possible. "

"Thanks. " Alex thanked nodding as she and Lena went to take a seat in the waiting room.

"Are you ok? " Lena asked.

"I… I'm not the person who needs to be asked that right now. It's you who drank yourself stupid and then cut yourself. " Alex replied worried.

"Well. Just I know how hard this can be, especially if you aren't accustomed to people around you self harming. I… it can just be startling. " Lena sympathized.

" I. Yeah it's an adjustment. But like I said. I wanna be there for my friend. " Alex admitted.

"Thanks Alex this means a lot. " Lena thanked.

Alex and Lena ended up waiting two hours before anyone saw them. "Lena Luthor?" A nurse called from a half open door.

"Y- yeah that's me! " Lena called back standing up woozy, lightheaded and feeling a hangover starting to sink in.

"Hello! What brings you here today! " The nurse asked politely ushering them to a room slowly.

"I.. Have some lacerations. "Lena explained holding up her arm which had finally stopped bleeding.

"Now were you trying to kill yourself? "

"No. I wasn't" Lena glared.

"Are you sure?" The nurse pressed impatient as she pulled out a hospital gown for Lena.

"Yes I'm sure. " Lena replied short and irritated.

"Ok. Please put that on and we will have someone in here to stitch you up shortly. "

"Uugh do you have to wear this? " Alex questioned handing the hospital gown to Lena.

"Yes. This hospital is a bunch of assholes about it. " Lena confirmed.

"Uugh that sucks. " Alex groaned.

"Yes it does. " Lena confirmed.

"I'm sorry. " Alex turned around giving Lena privacy.

"I did it to myself. I knew what it was like here. I've been here before. " Lena dawned the hospital gown quickly and played down in the bed.

"You ok Lena?"

"I'm working on it. " Lena replied as a young nurse came in.

"Why hello today, Lena, is it? We reached out to your emergency contact, but she not only does not seem to be answering, and one of the staff happened to have a theory as to why… your emergency contact is Lillian luthor? She was recently apprehended and placed in jail. " the nurse explained.

"Haha yeah we know. Why is she still your emergency contact? " Alex turned to Lena.

"I.. I haven't had anyone else that still cared about me till Kara… " Lena admitted.

"O.. Oh I'm sorry Lena. I.. I didn't know. " Alex's expression turned somber in a moment. "It's ok. I don't think I want one anyways. Kara doesn't need calls like this bothering her. " Lena reasoned.

"Well then hand it to me " Alex ordered taking the clipboard and filling out the emergency contact page. "I am your friend, I care about you, and you need someone to be there for you if you end up in the hospital. Although I think it should be Kara. I will happily do it for you. " Alex smiled handing the clipboard to Lena for her signature.

"Thanks Alex. " Lena thanked touched as she sighed and handed the clipboard back to the nurse.

"Thank you so much " the nurse thanked heading out, almost immediately replaced by a doctor with a suture kit.

"Good evening, I see you have some lacerations? Your chart says you were drinking and self harming tonight?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I was" Lena answered unexcited to talk about it.

"Now were you trying to kill yourself tonight? "

"No. "

"Any suicidal ideations? "

"No? "

"Then what brought you to do this? " The doctor changed his line of question ever so slightly.

"I don't remember I was drinking and it just happened. " Lena answered with a frustrated growl.

"Now if you don't remember how then how are you so sure it wasn't a suicide attempt? "

"I'm sure. " Lena insisted.

"OK, any hallucinations? " the doctor asked.

"No I'm sane, please just stitch me up! " Lena requested.

"Ok ok fine. " the doctor allowed prepping the suture kit, rinsing out Lena's cuts, applying a numbing shot, then stitching her up, repeating the process for all three cuts, giving them 5, 7, and, 5 stitches respectively.

After Lena got stitched up it was another hour before she got discharged and then she and Alex headed to Kara and Lena's apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go up with you? Help you talk to Kara. " Alex offered pulling up at Lena and Kara's apartment.

"No. I think she is asleep by now. Its 5 am so.. Yeah. " Lena answered stepping out of the car, her head pounding.

"Ok. Good luck. Goodnight. " Alex replied.

"Thanks it meant alot. " Lena thanked sincere. "It's ok. Have a good night. " Alex nodded pulling out and heading home.

Lena slowly trudged up the stairs to her apartment and was unpleasantly surprised to see Kara sitting on the couch with an empty box of tissues next to her and a trashcan filled of used tissues to prove beyond a doubt that Kara had been crying.

"K.. Kara. " Lena blinked slowly trying to clear her head and fight her pounding hangover.

"Lena! " Kara rushed to her side to hug Lena missing her desperately. "W-what happened?! Where were you? I.. You.. Lena you were drinking? " Kara's super smell topped her off.

"I.. I had a long day, then Maggie, Alex and I went out to the bar, and… I went too far. " Lena admitted.

"Lena. Why do I smell blood? " Kara asked on the verge of tears already knowing the truth. "I didn't think you would be up. I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have crashed with Alex and Maggie. " Lena explained like the worst thing about it was that Kara found out.

"Lena! What happened! Why didn't you call me if you needed help?! " Kara pestered.

"Look Kara it isn't a big deal." Lena stepped forward further into the apartment as she stumbled. Trying to catch herself on Kara, only serving to show off her new series of stitches.

"LENA!" Kara screamed seeing the fresh cuts and worried Lena would drunkenly hurt herself.

"Im fine." Lena dismissed steadying herself against Kara.

"No you aren't! " Kara argued turning Lena's wrist over.

"It's not a big deal. I didn't want you to find out. You shouldn't have to worry about this. You are pregnant. " Lena inside.

"Yes it is a big deal! And yeah with your child! Or do you not remember knotting me dozens of times?! " Kara countered.

"Grrr. I remember sexy. Let's get to bed. I can show you just how ok I am! " Lena growled her inner alpha getting more control over her as her inhibitions were listened by the alcohol.

"Lena! We aren't having sex tonight! " Kara snapped irritated.

"Aww come on baby, let's see if we can go for twins? " Lena pressed up against Kara. "It will help you relaxxx! I can smell how stressed you are. And I know I could make you cum juuuust like that! " Lena snapped her fingers pressing up against Kara again.

"No Lena! I'm worried for you! And believe it or not alpha drunk off her ass with fresh cuts and stitches isn't super sexy or panty dripping!" Kara contested.

"Aww you don't have to be worried. It's not a big deal, just stop worrying about it and come to bed with me! Weather we fuck or not. " Lena suggested turning and heading off to bed.

"Lena! No! We are gonna talk about this! " Kara yelled.

"What are you gonna say Kara? " Lena turned around. "That there's no point to hurting myself, that I'm better than this, that I can defeat it, that I didn't need to do this?! Cause I got news for you Kara! There is a point! I'm not better than this! I can't defeat it! And I do need it! " Lena ranted.

"Lena… " Kara sighed unsure how to save Lena… all her powers, super strength, invulnerability, heat vision, frease breath, flight, and none of them will ever help her save Lena. None will ever change the fact that Lena has the urge to hurt herself. It destroyed Kara that she couldn't help the woman she loved so much, the mother of her child..

"Exactly. There's no helping. So just give up already Kara! " Lena yelled heading off to bed without Kara.

End of Chapter 46

Author's note: so this chapter is kinda just an example of how some days… when it rains it pours, and how that can just Fucking wear on you till you break. Idk I just wanted to capture how some days in recovery it just feels like everything falls apart. Tell me if you think I did a good/decent job of illustrating this! Thanks for reading so long haha this story is really fucking long now!

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252632641

Glad Lois and Clark talked more, she feels horribly guilty about her father being killed.

From Jessica: I actually came up with this idea while rereading the chapter where her father died. Lex blaming her just kinda resonated with me so I made it onto a whole chapter kinda. Also Young justice fans will know I took superboy's name Conner Kent !

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252632974

Wow, this started out really great with Alex and Lena shopping for Kara, i got a chuckle about Kara not letting Lena get dressed.

Ooh that stranger and the buckets of blood, I loved that you had Maggie be a former cutter and know exactly what to say and do to help Lena. The nail polish, excellent trick! Looking forward to your next update.

BTW, you don't need to keep apologizing for taking care of yourself. Your health is the most important, update when you can.

From Jessica: Yeah ! I wanted some light fluff with some chuckles before I jumped into the more upsetting stuff. And I think it kinda falls in with Maggie's character that she might at one time or another in her life turned to self harm, especially with everything that happened with her family. And the nail polish trick is actually a thing that I have used personally ,it works pretty well for me when I need something like that.

And thank you so much for understanding ! Idk i think I was just a little wound up as of late cause my girlfriend had a big surgery today , Thank god she is alright , and she is out safe now. And it was a huge relief to hear that she made it through her surgery ok. That and I have just had a lot of pent up anxiety and guilt for not being able to overcome my writer's block as of late. , and it has been particularly hard on me cause writing is normally how I deal with anxiety, so not having that has been crushing me slowly .

FireRebel on Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction

On a similar note as the previous comment. I love it so far. I'm definitely gonna keep reading but yes lots of typos. Not necessarily spelling errors but rather name mix ups or very close words that are still wrong. Mostly name jumbling though. Understandable but unnecessarily difficult to read. I would also recommend another read through/editing

That being said I'd like to reiterate I do enjoy the story so far. It's an interesting plot with an exciting tone.

From Jessica: Sorry I missed your comment! I will work on it ! I am currently working on my phone tho , so kinda annoying .


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Kara paced in the apartment fuming that her alpha left her alone, unaware that she WAS ok, left to painfully vivid fantasies of fears of that could have happened to her alpha. In all of her mind's over active imagination none of her fears consisted of Lena getting hammered and going to the hospital for stitches. Kara was furious that Lena tried to soothe the situation with sex, even if Lena was drunk and horny it was absolutely no excuse. Kara had no room to be horny even if her alpha had been doing her best to awaken that side of her, there was just too much anxiety, fear and worry filling her up and drowning her for her to get even the slightest bit aroused. Kara finally plopped down on the couch attempting to think up a solution ad Lena's last words to her for the night began to rattle around in her head overwhelming her, bending her to the fear that they were true. "Exactly. There's no helping. So just give up already Kara! " Kara whispered the words to herself, savoring the pain each word pierced her heart with.

"I…. I… " Kara tried to format her response to the empty room but even with her audience of none she still couldn't form more than a stammer of fear. Fear, that Lena was right, that there really was no helping that she shoo give up…

Kara ran over each and every possible solution over and over in her mind and nothing NOTHING HELPED! Absolutely NOTHING! each and every possible incorrect solution consumed Kara just a little more as she became further and further resigned to the acceptance that she couldn't save the person she loved most, that all of her powers, each and every one would do nothing for her to assist Lena in the slightest.

Kara ran into her room she now shared with Lena, uncaring that she might awaken the alpha in a drunken slumber as she pulled out her super girl uniform, took it and threw it down on the ground of the living room, furious with it, feeling undeserving of the title 'Supergirl' if there was nothing she could do to save the woman who now meant the most to her… her beloved alpha… a woman suffering so much that she would drag a razor deep into her skin, risking death… infection… risking Kara losing her… the baby losing her…. Kara filled with rage as she punched the Supergirl outfit on the ground, almost breaking through the floor as she began crying lost I'm fear and worry for Lena. Kara felt the anger forcing her Heat vision to rear hl as she unleashed it destroying what was left of the lie of the Supergirl uniform she so frequently wore.. Believing there was something special about her, her powers that allowed her to help, to heal, to save… but to Kara in that moment it was all a terrible lie , a lie that seeing behind the curtain to the truth drove her hopeless, lost in her fear that she would lose Lena no mater what! Kara didn't stop, she just kept going, solar flaring, releasing every modicum of power she had, forcing herself to just be human again, truly no longer anything super about her… her physical existence of an exhausted human broken down by anxiety and worry reflecting her mental state.

Kara was exhausted when she had finally finished destroying every sliver of physical evidence that she was once a hero… that she once believed the lie that she could help others. Kara staggered, knocking down a glass she had been drinking from as she collapsed on to the now jagged edges of the broken glass, too exhausted to stay awake despite the growing pain, Kara gave up, she quit fighting unable to keep going for the night, needing rest and time to regather her thoughts. Kara immediately fell asleep, exhausted, having been awake for about 23 hours.

As Kara hit the floor there was a sickening crack that woke Lena. Lena jumped out of bed feeling that something had happened to her alpha!

Lena ran to the living room where she had seen Kara last to witness Kara face down, blood pouring from her chest and pooling over the linoleum floor, thoroughly terrifying Lena as she sobered up in an instant. "Kara!" Lena howled for her omega who was bleeding from her head and her chest. Lena immediately dove to her knees cutting them up on the shattered glass shards as she turned Kara over cautiously seeing a sizeable piece of glass stuck in her side. Lenarea Had to touch the glass intending to pull it out before she realized pulling it out could cause Kara to lose too much blood. "No Kara! No please! I need you Kara! You can't leave me! " Lena shook Kara's body trying to wake her, needing her to be alive, terrified of being alone again and knowing she would be unable to go on without her beloved Kara. "I… Kara… " Lena began sobbing as she employed what first aid she knew, wrapping her shirt around Karma's wound, and keeping her head still as she called Alex and Maggie. Lena didn't even notice that Kara had suddenly become human again, she was too distraught, too consumed with fear and need to save Kara. It was too much and Lena couldn't focus on anything other than how much she needed Kara.

"Lena whats wrong? Haha Kara scream at you so hard one of your stitches popped? " Alex asked into the phone laughing as she entered her apartment where Maggie had been waiting up for her aware that Alex had gone to the hospital with her.

"Its Kara.. She is hurt. Please. I need you and Maggie to help. " Lena sobbed into the phone.

"Kara is hurt?! "Alex yelled into the phone as Maggie hopped off of the couch grabbing her keys and running out with Alex to the car, not bothering to turn off the TV, needing to get to Lena and Kara as soon as possible. "What happened?! " Alex asked halfway down the stairs, running faster than the elevator could ever go.

"I.. I don't know! She is bleeding! Kara is bleeding! "Lena lost it! Losing all composure as she broke down incapable of handling losing Kara.

"We will be there as soon as possible! " Alex yelled hanging up as she and Maggie entered the car, and speeding would have been a grave understatement to describe the way Alex drove towards Lena and Kara's apartment.

"Alex! Slow down! Kara will be ok! " Maggie yelled as she gripped at the door and dash of the car, watching cars narily pass by them as they almost get into another accident each thirty seconds

"You didn't hear Lena! She was sobbing! Something happened! Kara isn't ok! My niece or nephew! They… might! " Alex choked up, tears blurring her vision as she speed ever faster towards Kara.

"Alex! If we die trying to save her it means nothing! We won't help her at all if we die in the process! " Maggie warned.

"I don't care! Kara needs me! I… I need her! " Alex felt the tears sting her eyes and roll down her face as she took a corner almost losing control of the car completely causing Maggie to scream before she she halted the car far too fast pulling up into the parking lot of Lena's apartment complex.

"Thank god." Maggie sighed relieved they survived. "Alex! Calm down! Kara will be ok! "

"No! You don't know that! " Alex yelled heading up to Lena's apartment, breaking in again. "Lena!" Alex yelled not seeing her friend Lena, instead, just seeing a Luthor over a hurt Kara, Supergirl. "You did this! This was you! You… you fucked, bonded, impregnated, my little sister! Made her love you? Just to kill her?! You disgusting Luthor! " Alex snapped grabbing Lena by her neck, lifting her up and forcing her against a wall. "If she dies I will kill you! I should kill you just because! You… you… you monster! " Alex yelled punching through the wall behind Lena!

"I.. I… "Lena stammered crying as it clicked.. Whatever happened.. It was her fault. Kara was only out here for her, Kara would have been safe sleeping in bed if it wasn't for her. For her self harming, for her drinking herself stupid.. For the trip to the hospital. "It's my fault… I.. I did this to her? "

"Alex! " Maggie yelled, standing over the charred ground with the remnants of a Supergirl outfit.

"One second! I just have a Luthor to kill! " Alex growled.

"No! Alex! " Maggie yelled pulling Alex off of Lena as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Kara solar flaired. Then she passed out! You can see from how she fell and the charred floor! It isn't Lena's fault! It was a mistake! " Maggie explained.

"I.. It's still that monster's fault! " Alex growled as she knelt down to see Kara, her hands shaking as she approached her limp unconscious sister, crying. Alex spotted the shard of glass sticking out of Karma's chest as she went to pull it out, realizing that Lena had used Maggie's shirt to try to help Kara. Alex begin to fill with guilt for blaming the only person in the universe that loved Kara more than she did for what happened here. "Fuck.. You are gonna be ok Kara. I promise. "Alex whispered under her breath.

"It's gonna be ok. Did you call an ambulance? " Maggie asked trying to calm Lena.

"Y.. Yes, they should be here soon." Lena replied broken.

"It's gonna be OK. " Maggie assured holding Lena trying her best to help calm her down.

"I.. Kara. You are gonna make it through this. You have to make it through this. We need you. I need you. " Alex whispered holding Kara as the paramedics entered the room, stabilizing Kara and taking her away to the ambulance.

End of Chapter 47

From: Guest

:Great update. Please continue don't wait too long to update

From Jessica : I'm doing my best. I'm practically in mentally hospital for Christ sakes. Haha I'm doing as much as I can.

From: Lulu 5487 (  u/7860629/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252802849

I realize that you have continued this story but you wanted to know how the readers felt about it. And i for one love it! It's so freaking good! Hot af dude

From: Lulu 5487 (  u/7860629/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252800642

I'm a huge fanfic person but with that being said i had no idea what an omegaverse fic was. And let me just tell you its f*** amazing! It's like pairing my werewolf books and fanfic together and i literally couldn't be happier. I'm so ecstatic that i stumbled upon your fic! Consider me a loyal follower of this fic now! Much love!

From Jessica: I'm really glad you like it so much! Haha I love omegaverse too, it's so cool and very hot lol. You have a lot to read lol.

Also in the best way please don't call me dude. I'm female, I'm trans, and it makes me hella dysphoric.

Glad you enjoy!

 **Turtle Lady 9** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

You did a great job with this! Very realistic. I feel so badly for Lena. She is hurting so much. Too many triggers sent her over the edge. Glad Jim and Alex tried to help. Kara needs to realize this is not a quick fix. I think she is seeing that now.

From Jessica: I mean ... I don't think it is fair to place blame on Kara like that. she doesn't know , and she is just now experiencing this stuff... also I don't know that she ever thought there would be a quick fix. more that Lena never went to her to say she had been struggling since the negative pregnancy test. I think Kara's mentality just hasn't been explored enough yet. it is worth noting her first suggestion was long term therapy (not a quick fix) but Lena shot her down. Idk im trying to represent full round dynamic characters , so i'm defending Kara in this instance. (btw thanks cause now I know I need to explore Kara's mentality more. )

And yeah Jim was just a fun stray character I thought could help Lena realize she had a problem..

And yeah Kara isn just now realizing how serious it is and that it isnt problems of the past . it is ongoing problems... Kara will be explored a lot more soon.

 **MMMMk** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Wow- definitely really good~ I know how Lena is feeling, and I hope you'll bring her to that point where Karas love and the love of her friends, is indeed enough. If something happened to Kara in the process, I wonder how Lena would react or if she'd go back to her old ways because of it...can't wait for the next chapter! Hopefully soon!

From Jessica: Lena would immediately drink herself to almost death , but J'onn, superman , lois , alex , maggie , everyone would save her if something happened to Kara.

And she will , I have a surprise turning point up my sleeve. Haha . Really glad you enjoyed

And i'm really sorry you can identify with Lena. i can too, and it's tough , but this chap helped me work through a lot.

Lol wrote this before latest chap… haha things might change! Haha my girlfriend gave me this idea!

 **Hedalexafeva** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Ooooo I disliked Lena A LoT in this chapter. Like come on when she got home she didn't ask how the baby was :( lol

I'm hoping you allow Kara to be angry at Lena next chapter because she's treated her like crap this chapter and Kara did nothing but worry about Lena. Lena needs some serious professional help asap and I hope Kara tells her that because it's getting worse every time it happens, like come on Lena you wanted to hide what happened from Kara that ain't right.

Like why the fuck would you take someone who's having bad problems to a bar then get them drunk and then fucking leave them alone? Who does that.

From Jessica: Well she was hungover and drunk. And , i don't think you are supposed to like her in this chapter , empathize yes, but like , idk. She relapsed and that was really hard on her . especially because she thought she was doing well.

Alex and Maggie didn't know. They thought they were helping . they didn't kno0w Lena was an alcoholic till this chap.

And I don't know yet haha gotta roominate on next chap first

 **Turtle Lady 9** **on** **Supergirl omegaverse fanfiction**

Oh, I don't think Kara did anything wrong at all. She loves Lena and wants to help her. I know it hurts her too to see Lena going through this. She doesn't want Lena to give up and give in to her problems but she just realizes that it is more difficult now and like you said that it is ongoing. BUT, I know it is not Kara's fault. Also, not Lena's fault that she couldn't get pregnant and Kara could. I thought it was good that Lena immediately knew cutting herself this time was wrong.

I am a little confused about the Alpha/Omega switch timeline in earlier chapters. Was Kara already pregnant when she was an Alpha? Maybe that's partly why Lena couldn't get pregnant and not that Lena self injured so much.

By the way, I have loved this story and how you are dealing with some really difficult issues!

From Jessica: I'm glad you like the the story and i am doing my best to approach hard subjects well and with respect , especially because i struggle with this all too, Lena has certainly become a foil of myself in a lot of ways in this story . (write what you know and all) yeah , neither of them did anything wrong , just a tough situation. Alos they are both alpha and omega, and they both experience heat and rut cycles , but neither will experience either for now cause Kara is pregnant. Also Lena will get pregnant in future.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"She has stabilized. " the doctor began as she approached the trio of distraught women waiting to hear about Kara. "I asked if she was willing to take visitors and she said she only wanted to see one Lena Luthor? "

"Thats me. " Lena stood up slowly worried about what Kara would say to her.

"Please right this way Ms. Luthor. " the doctor ushered her into the room where Kara went after surgery to remove the glass.

"I… I.. I can't! I just can't! " Lena broke down sobbing as she ran out of the room to her car unable to face what she had done.

"I got this. You take care of your sister. " Maggie stood up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder calmingly.

"Thanks babe. I love you. Good luck… I… I did a number on her yelling at her like that. I… I actually feel bad. " Alex admitted the reality of the situation hitting her finally and her rational mind winning out now that she knew Kara was ok.

"you… you were rough on her… but you were scared. And I'm sure she will under eventually. That said. An apology might go a long way. Especially after we just spent all of yesterday saying we would be there for her. " Maggie reasoned. "But for now, must take care of Kara. "

"Yeah. Thanks. " Alex nodded full of guilt.

Maggie went off to find Lena as Alex went in to talk to Kara, tell her that the operation went well and that Kara would be ok. It didn't take long for Maggie to find Lena.

"You didn't get very far? I expected to find you in the parking lot. " Maggie chuckled trying to lighten the mood of the sobbing Lena curled up in a ball on the ground in between a wall and a door.

"The door requires a key card. I couldn't make it to the parking lot. " Lena sobbed.

"Hey…. Lena. Come on. You are a proud alpha.. You just gonna sit and cry while your omega howls for you? " Maggie teased.

"Kara isn't howling! I would be able to hear her from miles away! " Lena countered wiping away tears as Maggie slid down the wall to sit next to Lena.

"Hehe yeah I bet you could." Maggie sighed putting an arm around Lena's shoulders.

"Alex was right. " Lena began crying again.

"No. She wasn't. I love her. But when it comes to Kara. She goes blind trying to protect her. She just blamed you cause she was scared. " Maggie explained.

"It was my fault! She passed out because I kept her up all night worrying about me! " Lena cried.

"Did you forget that your girlfriend is Supergirl? " Maggie smiled.

"I.. What? I.. Ohhh" Lena realized. "H.. How the hell did it hurt her! Why.. What the hell? " Lena turned her head to see Maggie.

"Kara collapsed after solar flaring. She destroyed her Supergirl uniform. " Maggie informed.

"What? Why? That makes no sense? She loves being Supergirl. " Lena questioned.

"I… if I had to guess… what was the last thing you said to her before this happened? "

"Something along the lines that she couldn't help me. " Lena admitted not putting the dots together.

"Yeah i had a feeling.… I said a lot of stuff like that too… for a long time. " Maggie looked up. Knowing Kara I'm pretty sure that hurt her pretty bad. And… I think she might have thought it was useless to be Supergirl if she couldn't save the person most important to her… you. " Maggie paused for effect. "And she took her uniform, destroyed it by solar flaring and passed out, knocking down the glass and breaking it as she fell on it.

"I… how.. How do you know all that? " Lena asked amazed.

"I am a detective. My job is to understand what and why people do what they do. " Maggie sighed confident and full of herself.

"B.. But.. It's still my fault. I did this to. Her. My beloved… my omega… it's all my fault. " Lena whispered to herself hollow and broken.

"No, this is a tragedy of chance. Not your fault. Just a terrible random thing that happened. That said. It is probably a good idea for you to get up and get in there. Your omega needs you. Kara isn't used to being hurt, she is scared, terrified even. And she isn't healing like normal. She needs her alpha. She needs you Lena! " Maggie urged cheering Lena on.

"I… thanks Maggie. " Lena hugged Maggie thankfully.

"Now get in there! She needs you! "Maggie smiled encouragingly.

Lena stood up slowly as she steadied herself to see Kara again, walking slowly and hesitantly towards her omega's room. As Lena approached she scanned her disheveled borrowed clothes, covered in blood and whiskey sighing as she tried to straighten herself up.

"Lena! " Alex exclaimed grabbing Lena by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"I… Alex… I'm… I'm so sorry. " Lena began as she felt Alex hug her tight.

"I shouldn't have said such terrible things to you I know you love her just as much as I do. " Alex whispered into Lena's ear apologetic.

"I.. It's ok. Thank you Alex. " Lena comforted hugging back.

"Thank you. Now get in there. My sister needs you. " Alex urged.

"Will do thanks" Lena replied taking the few steps left toward Kara's room before opening the door and entering

"Lena. " Kara coughed weakly.

"Kara! I… I'm so so sorry. I was terrible to you. I… I'm so so sorry. " Lena apologized.

"Lena, are you ok? " Kara whispered weak as she lifted her arms to hug Lena.

"I… I was so scared for you.. I. I did this to you.. " Lena stepped back crying again for the hundredth time that day.

"Lena get over here! " Kara half ordered half whimpered.

Lena nodded approaching slowly and hugging Kara.

"I forgive you." Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

"You… you what? Why?! You almost died because of me! " Lena stammered.

"I almost died cause I was impulsive and a random accident occurred while I was vulnerable. " Kara countered.

"I… you… you shouldn't forgive me. I don't forgive me. " Lena sobbed.

"When I realized I had been hurt all I could think of is how much pain you must be in and how I needed to be there for you. Lena I love you. I also am still carrying your child. She said our baby was fine. Lena. I understand there is no quick fix. But… I believe in you. " Kara took Lena's hands and kissed the healing stitched cuts on her wrist. "You can beat this. But you have to meet me halfway. Come to me if you have trouble. I need you Lena. " Kara offered the first olive branch.

"Kara. I'm so sorry! I was drunk and I didn't mean it. " Lena was interrupted.

"Yes you did. And its ok. But.. I realized that I need to help you just as I help everyone else as supergirl, but that doesn't mean I should use the same tactics. I can't punch your depression or self harm. That will never help. I need to be there for you, with you. But I can only do that if you let me baby. If you have trouble I need you to come to me first. Before you do this again. " Kara instructed kissing Lena's cuts again.

"I… I promise Kara. " Lena promised nodding. "A.. Are you still going to be Supergirl? I… Maggie figured out you solar flares destroying your suit. "

"Yes. I will. Winn will kill me for the suit. But I think o will wait till I'm super human again to ask him for a new one." Kara answered.

"I… how.. What changed your mind? " Lena questioned.

"Alex. She… she said a lot. But the main thing is that I did help you. That I am helping you. She told me about Jim, and how you use to be a regular at his bar, how you lost yourself drinking. How you fought your urges for so long. I… I'm not giving up on you Lena. I love you. I'm never giving up on you Lena. " Kara comforted.

"I love you so much Kara" Lena hugged Kara again tighter.

End of Chapter 48

Author's note : this chapter is dedicated to a special someone. you know who you are. I love you so much baby. I will never give up on you and I will never leave you. I love you 3


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Lena sat, perched up against the arm of the couch, staring at her uncovered wrist. It had been a long time since she didn't have to worry about meticulously covering each and every one of the scars with the best makeup she could find. She sighed softly not liking the sight, despising it, hating herself for her past and how the scars didn't wash away like the makeup no matter how hard she might try, no matter how happy she was with Kara now, her scars would still be there, haunting her like they always have. A resolute, indelible reminder of her demons, always to hold to her like claw marks of an intangible beast never to let go.

Lena was abruptly removed from her mourning of the past but the feeling of long golden locks brushing against her face and the back of her neck as Kara leaned down to kiss the top of her head lovingly. "It will get better. " Kara whispered to her lover, now leaning in to give Lena a caring hug.

"I know" Lena paused "it already is. I have you. " Lena looked up smiling softly and kissing her omega on the cheek. "Thank you. I love you. "

"I love you too Lena." Kara smiled and gave a gentle kiss back.

"How is it healing? " Lena asked, reaching out and running her fingers over the spot where Kara had been punctured by the glass while human.

"It healed over when I got my powers back. But I have a feeling the scar will be there to stay. " Kara explained, lifting her shirt slightly to reveal the beginning of a bump and the scar.

"I'm sorry and I'm glad you're ok. " Lena apologized again, kissing the scar and then brushing her nose against Kara's belly, growling playfully, attempting to get a rise from their growing pup.

"Mhmmm" Kara hummed feeling soft vibrations at her belly and a warm comfort washing over her at the sensation of her caring alpha demonstrating love and care for both her and their growing baby. "Lena…. " Kara almost moaned imagining those same vibrations slightly lower.

"Mhmmm love you. " Lena kissed Kara's belly, not noticing Kara's mind slip to the gutter for a moment as her eyes caught glimpse of her wrist again.

"Mhmm I love you too. Now drink your cocoa. It will help with keeping your mind off of the past. " Kara smiled trying to keep Lena from getting caught back up in the mesmerizing darkness that was her scars and the stories of how each one came to be. "Uugh, it's cold. " Lena sighed dismissively seeing through Kara's hasty diversion.

Kara zapped the mug with her heat vision suddenly as it began to steam, the perfect temperature to drink as she smiled cocky at Lena.

"Oh… I think I get it now. " Lena chuckled to herself.

"Hmm? Get what? " Kara cocked her head, sitting down next to Lena.

"How my brother grew to hate you kryptonians, so full of yourselves. Ready to show off for just about anything!" Lena teased with a smile, grabbing Kara's wrists and pinning her down playfully. Kara just moaned, caught off guard, feeling the energy switch in the room. "Mhmm you think I wouldn't notice when your mind slips to the gutter like that? Mhmm I can smell it on you, mhmm my good little omega, not having heats anymore now that you are pregnant, but I can tell how much you are aching for me. " Lena growled deeper loving the effects her words had on Kara as her scent revealed how much she was truly aching for Lena now.

"F…. Fuck…. Lena… mhmmm. " Kara moaned, opening her legs wide enough for Lena to buck up against her hardening.

"Mhmm my omega aching for me? " Lena growled low to compliment her taunting words as she rolled her hips into Kara, wishing, aching for the clothes that separated them to be no more.

"Lena! " Kara gasped, wrapping her arms around the alpha, gripping hard to Lena's shoulder trying to refrain from breaking or dislocating it despite her desperate ache.

"Mhmmm ring baby. " Lena instructed feeling Kara's superhuman death grip almost too much.

"I… uugh sorry " Kara apologized, running her thumb along the ring releasing its kryptonite radiation dulling her powers without hurting her.

"Mhmmm its ok I love you baby." Lena whispered back before lowering her head to kiss and nip at Kara's neck as she swiftly slipped Kara's pants down over her perfect hips and ass, then her own, taking her member and grazing it along Kara's drenched puss.

Kara screamed in aching need the second she felt Lena against her wetness, her hands gripping desperately to Lena's shoulders, her body alight with driven need.

"Yes baby. That's it. Mhmmm my good aching girl. " Lena praised, licking up Kara's neck and pulling at her gauge with her teeth, licking softly as she finished. Lena could feel Kara's grip on her grow as she became more and more lost to her ache, her need for her alpha.

"N…. N… need. " Kara's voice hoarse with desire.

"Yes baby, I'm here, I have you. " Lena whispered through heavy breaths slipping inside her lover slowly. Kara gasped again the relief hitting her like a ton of bricks as Lena slipped into her gently, the raging heat of Lena's member filling her, stretching her perfectly, ever so slightly beyond what she could hold comfortably as the soft twinge of pain from the stretch accented the pleasure perfectly.

"L.. L… Le…. " Kara murmured, squeezing her walls down slightly on Lena's cock, rolling her tensing core down the radiating pleasure that was Lena's member. Kara lost the ability to speak as she felt Lena's hips meet hers, knowing Lena was fully buried inside of her as she threw her head back enjoying each and every little thing.

"Ohhh… Kara. Fuck. " Lena groaned dragging her nose along Kara's pulse point, taking a moment to enjoy Kara's soaked silky heated walls. Kara's slight squeezing feeling as if she was begging Lena to lose herself and cum already. "Mhmm baby…. so impatient, mhmm you know how little I can resist it when you do that… "

"M… mo… more… " Kara whimpered, squeezing down on Lena as hard as she could, begging for Lena to finally start pounding into her, to give up on going slow.

Lena's eyes lit with desire at her omega's words, allowing herself to take her omega with everything she had. Lena pulled almost all the way out, only the tip of her head still graced with the perfect warm slick of Kara's pussy before bucking in as hard as she could, establishing her favorite pace, buckling in so hard Kara's whole body shook with each thrust.

Lena found Kara's lips and kissed her deeply, the two women breathing each other in as they grew closer together, their bodies electrified with sexual tension and pleasure. The two shared air with one another each of their heads light in the delight of the other, so painfully close as they could both feel the other holding out as hard as they could, each fighting her own body with everything she could to hold back the torrent of relief that was so imminent, overwhelming as they grew closer.

"L.. L.. Lena…. I… I… " Kara pant into her lover.

"Y… yes… " Lena nodded back into Kara bucking in as they both felt themselves break, climax washing over them.

"Ohhh" Kara moaned as Lena slumped onto her on the couch, her cream and Lena's seed seeping down her legs, her core so soaked.

"Yes… mhmm Kara. My perfect girl… " Lena sighed relaxed and pleased.

"Hehe, best distraction ever? " Kara giggled before moaning as Lena slipped out of her accidental in her giggles.

"Mhmmm yeah it was really nice. " Lena agreed.

"Good. " Kara stroked her hands down Lena's back lovingly.

"I love you so much baby. " Lena hummed.

"I love you too. "

"Thank you. " Lena whispered. "I love you and I am ok. It… it is hard, but I can do it. I don't need to do that anymore. I have you. I love you. "

"Mhmm good baby, I'm here for you. No matter what. " Kara assured.

Authors note!

So! It's been way too long! And I'm so so so sorry to everyone! I'm also really sorry because the story is not going where I thought it would. I don't think I will be able to do a elongated story on Lena going through treatment. I… I just got out of mental hospital a couple months ago now and I'm not up to reliving that through my writing right now. But I do intended to return to writing. It will be slower tho, I am now employed and I also recently got engaged! So between my fiance and my work I don't have much extra time haha. But. I'm glad to be back. I miss this alot.

ALso Heads up ! I actually have an idea i really like that this story will be exploring in the next couple chapters. Sorry again . Hope I haven't lost all my readers while I was away .


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Alex!" Maggie half yelled half growled, fighting her own alpha biology to be mad at her omega despite her pregnancy.

"Yes!" Alex declared defiant unyielding as she knew she had the upper hand, her alpha willing to do anything for her, even this.

"No! I've said no enough times already. I… it just isn't worth the effort! " The words leaving Maggie's mouth as they could both feel the pain they were saturated with.

"It has been so long! You two haven't talked in so long! You have no idea what he thinks now. He probably misses you terribly!" Alex poised rubbing her belly relaxing in her nest while trying to draw her lover's attention to her baby bump knowing that it would make it harder for Maggie to fight.

"He doesn't! I promise! If he did he wouldn't have stayed silent for so long. He would have called. Messaged. Something. Anything." Maggie's heart sank even more, not able to maintain any sense of fight as her emotions turned from anger to mourning. "Does he even have a means of contacting you in any way? " Alex countered.

"I… yes! No. I…. I don't know. It doesn't matter! He doesn't want to see me!" Alex insisted exhausted with emotion.

Alex silently reached out a hand for her lover not leaving her nest as she ushered Alex to join her there. Maggie gave in unable to fight as she took Alex's hand and alex pulled her into the comfy nest.

"I'm here" Alex whispered as her alpha cuddled up to her.

"Alex." Maggie whimpered.

"You don't know till you try. And with this one coming…family means alot to me right now. All we have is you,

me, Kara, Lena and my parents. And I want our children to be surrounded by all the family they can have. Please." Alex gave her last request.

"I… I love you Alex." Maggie submitted as she began to rub her hand over Alex's baby bump.

"If it doesn't go well I will be here. I promise baby. " Alex assured holding to her lover.

"I know baby. I know. I love you " Maggie hummed.

"You are calling him today right!?" Alex ordered.

"Yes!" Maggie growled.

"Maggie! You promised that you would call him before the shower… which if you don't remember is tomorrow!" Alex reminded.

"Alex. I know you have your heart on him coming and adding to your video. But I don't expect him to come, and even less so to say something on your video for our baby. " Maggie warned.

"If he doesn't come then that is on him and I will accept it. But you promised you would call him, so get to it already!" Alex insisted.

"Fine. " Maggie relented, kissing her lover. " I love you. " Maggie added before picking her phone up and heading out of the apartment to make the call in privacy.

"Hola. " A deep and kind and wholly familiar voice answered the phone.

"P…. Papa. " Maggie's voice timid in a way she never remembered it being before.

"¿Que? I…" the man pausing feeling something familiar in her voice, timid as it was when she was young, his beloved hija.

"Papa. " Maggie felt her body betray her as she began crying silently.

"Who is this!" His voice deeper as if he was angry, or scared himself.

"I… it's me papa. Its Maggie."

"I.. Hija… " He went silent for a moment. "Hija. Its…. It's been so long. "

"Sí.. Papa. I… I called to ask you to come see me. I… " Maggie was cut off as she tried to continue.

"¡SÌ! Sì sì!" His voice eager and desperate to see his daughter after so many years and his all too recent loss.

"Papa." Maggie was at a loss for words in happiness.

"Hija. " He was unsure if or how to bring up her mother.

"Papa… I… I'm I'm having a baby soon. I.. I'm having a baby shower tomorrow. "

" Ninos!? " he interrupted. "Yes. When? "

"A… around three, I can pick you up at the bus stop. You will get to see my apartment." Maggie offered hopeful.

"Of course hija. I love you. I am excited to see you soon. "

"I… I love you too papa. " Maggie whispered as they both hung up. Maggie paced back and forth on the street outside her and Alex's apartment dazed by how loving her father had sounded. Just as she remembered him. The caring papa who took her out to ice cream after her first loss at kindergarten soccer. Who would sneak her desert even if she hadn't finished her dinner and her mother forbade it. The papa who promised to keep the cuts on her arm a secret from her mother as long as she promised to come to him if she needed help with that or anything else, and that held to that promise, being there for her, helping her find help when she needed it, and simply being there for her. The papa she had expected to be there the day she took a chance and put a card in her crush's locker, not the man who drove silently, cold, heartless as she sat broken in the passenger seat next to him all the way to her grandmother's. Not the man who was nowhere to be seen when she presented, entering her first rut, something she always expected her father to show her how to manage if she did turn out to be an alpha.

It all weighed on her heavier than she could handle, the thought that this man she yearned to have finally reach out, to forgive her for what wasn't even truly a transgression, just a difference between him and her.

Maggie knew she had to go up to go see alex, to tell her what had happened, to spill her heart out to her lover but the mere idea of moving was too much. Maggie collapsed against the wall of the apartment building as she hyperventilated, scared and worried it would happen all over again. Maggie slumped down to the ground worried and panting and exhausted emotionally. Maggie sat there on the ground crying softly, trying to calm down as she worked through the trauma. It took a good ten to twenty minutes for Maggie to regain. Her barings, calming down and centering herself in order to go back to her lover and their apartment.

"Maggie? " Alex called as she heard the door open after half an hour.

"I…. " Maggie's voice was hoarse as she entered, still off kilter and shocked that she had completely broken down at her call with her father.

"Maggie? " Alex called again standing from the couch and walking over to her.

"Alex. " Maggie whispered.

"What happened baby. " Alex asked running over, hugging, and holding her.

"He is coming tomorrow. " Maggie whispered.

"What? " Alex asked shocked.

"He is coming tomorrow. " Maggie repeated softly.

"Ok. That's good right? " Alex asked.

"I… I think so. " Maggie hesitated.

"Then why are you crying baby? "

"I… I forgot how much I missed him. How much I relied on my papa, and then one day he was gone." Maggie answered.

"Its ok. I'm here. I love you. " Alex whispered to her alpha.

"I…. I need to rest baby. " Maggie sighed.

"Ok. Baby. Let's sleep in my nest tonight. I know you really like it. " Alex offered knowingly. Maggie just nodded softly back to Alex as they softly sauntered to the warm nest waiting for them. It didn't take long for the two of them to find a comfy position in the nest, holding onto each other, Maggie's head resting on Alex's belly listening to their little one rustling around occasionally as Alex ran a calming hand over Maggie's back. "Everything will be ok baby. No matter what happens we will get through it. " Alex reminded the sleeping Maggie.

Authors note !

Double upload ?! after 6 months of no posts?! I know it's crazy , and i even have 2-3 more chapters written ! its crazy !


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Author's note : So first , spoilers. I am not up to date with the show . at all . the last episode i saw was 3x03 or 3x04 people who know the episode this current arc is about will know what episode im talking about . and I was really disappointed with that episode , so this is my version of fixing it and making it the thing i wanted it to be . also I just found out that maggie and alex actually split ! fuck everything this sucks. ( i am very sad now lol) :( well hope i can fill some of the sanvers void :/

Also heads up! Alot of this chap is in spanish ! I did my best to write it accurately to the language. Hope everyone likes it !

It took all morning but the party was all ready and Alex had thoroughly prepared Maggie for any and all possibilities with her father. Kara and lena arrived first. Kara with Pot stickers and Lena with pizza, and both carrying a bottle of sparkling cider each for the pregnant sisters. "Ohhh Kara! " Alex called out rushing to hug her sister as if it has been years.

"Hey Alex? " Kara hugged her sister back with a quizzical look to maggie.

"She has been really missing family as of late." Maggie shrugged.

"I actually read something about that! Its an extension of nesting! Less comfy pillows, more loving support for omega and cub." Lena piped in excited.

"Mhmmm" Alex and Kara held each other adorning each others warmth and the comfort of a familiar omega going through the same changes.

"Yup. Sounds about right. " Maggie sighed. "Why don't you two relax on the couch? I brought out some of Alex's favorite pillows and blankets from her nest earlier." Maggie suggested kissing Alex's forehead.

"Mhmmm yes my alpha. " Alex almost purred. "You too baby." Lena urged Kara, placing a comforting hand at the small of her back.

"Mhmmm" Kara echoed the purr before she and her sister headed off to the couch to relax.

"Did you invite James? " Alex asked as she and her sister sat down.

"Yes! But he will be here late. Apparently J'onn is now training him so he doesn't get killed playing guardian. And they have a super strict regimen. " Kara shrugged.

"Ohhh yes, makes sense . You thought J'onn was hard on you when it came to training? He goes way harder on non super powered humans like James and I. " Alex chuckled.

"Ooff. Yikes. "Kara sighed worried for James.

Lena caught the signs as Maggie turned her eyes to the door knowing it would soon be time to meet her father. She even had contemplated the idea that her mother might come. She had never been quite as close with her, but it was still her mother, and on a level Maggie missed her just as bad. "Maggie? " Lena questioned softly under her breath as she moved her head slightly to the side to signal that they should move out of earshot of the cozying omegas.

"Yeah? " Maggie answered softly as they moved round a corner forgetting for the time being that Kara could hear them for miles away.

"You've been crying…. And your left wrist has red nail polish on it. " Lena started serious, turning to a light hearted smile as she remembered the tip Maggie gave her what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I…..uugh…yeah. " Maggie looked down at her wrist. "I actually ended up throwing it in the fridge like I told you too. " Maggie admitted. Lena didn't reply, she didn't care what it was. She just knew the pain that must have driven her friend to do that. Lena quickly grabbed Maggie up in a tight hug.

"Hey. Lena. Its ok. I'm ok. Alex helped me handle it alot this morning, and no matter what happens I will be alright. Ok? " Maggie tried to calm her worried friend.

"Can I help?" Lena asked still holding her friend supportive.

"Its ok. I…uugh I actually have to head out for now. But can you hold down the fort? Keep everything together here until I get back? " Maggie requested.

"Of course. " Lena smiled softly to Maggie before heading back to Kara and Alex.

Maggie waved goodbye silently to Alex before she left, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. Alex gave a nod and a supportive wink tied to a soft low growl acknowledging that Maggie was wearing Alex's favorite jacket that hugged all the right curves on maggie perfectly before her alpha head out to get her father.

Maggie thought through all the the possible things her father could say as she waited in the elevator going down to the ground floor and walking to the bus stop where she and her father had agreed to meet . She had fears that he would have come down just to break her heart again, to give her those eyes disappointed beyond all belief, as if he was more hurt than anything else, betrayed … "I… didn't betray ...he betrayed me…." Maggie growled under her breath getting herself all worked up, furious, hurt, pained, scared.

Any passersby on the street were obviously able to tell if that she was unbelievably tense as she walked down the street, alone, hiding into her jacket as her shoulders raised, the collar covering her cheeks . as much as Maggie loved this jacket and its effects on alex she deeply regretted not grabbing a warmer one or at least one that would allow her to hide her face that usually could hide the weight of the world but seemed to be more than transparent to her today. Maggie knew her eyes were red and puffy, her nose still sore , and that her stress wore on her face despite her best efforts to hide it all with her favorite eyeliner, eyeshadow and foundation. Alex swore up and down that no one would be able to see it from looking at her, that she felt like her world was in jeopardy, that the worst thing that ever happened to her might happen again any minute now, but Maggie didn't believe her. She couldn't. She only saw what she wanted to see in that mirror, the scared little child too afraid to cry until her father was long gone and only her grandmother was left to look over her.

The thoughts wouldn't leave her, no matter what she did the fears and memories berated her. The overwhelming weight of dealing with her father after so long kept her wishing to not have to do this. To just be able to turn around and tell Alex he didn't show up. But maggie knew that Alex would see through that and if she didn't face this now it would haunt her like this forever.

As Maggie arrived she could see his familiar silhouette. His hair was now salted grey and no longer the youthful black she remembered, but there was no mistaking. It was her papa. Maggie stopped dead in her tracks unsure if she could do it. Standing there, staring at him, his back to her, his breath showing in the cold air as he cracked his neck. For a second, Maggie even though, he seemed anxious. But any thoughts of that were squashed in a instant when he turned around.

Maggie gave a soft scared smile as she knew he saw her confirming that she was the little girl he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"¡Hija!" He yelled from across the bus station rushing to her, the widest smile she had ever seen him wear plastered to his face from ear to ear as he closed the distance and caught her completely off guard by picking her up in a bear hug.

"I… papa." Maggie coughed, the wind knocked out of her.

"¡Hija! " He echoed letting her down.

"I… umm hola Papa. " Maggie hesitated regaining her bearings.

He sniffed softly realizing it wasn't Specifically her having the baby. "You? " he questioned.

"I'm an alpha. " Maggie explained.

"Like your papa? " he smiled wide again.

"I… uugh yeah. " maggie shrugged. " I guess. "

Before Maggie could finish he had her in another bear hug. "Hija! That's wonderful congratulations! You must be so proud! So excited! "

" I… I am. My fiance. She is wonderful. So kind. Strong, beautiful, loving. " Maggie smiled thinking of Alex, the thoughts of her lover disgracing her from the worry of what her father might think.

" mhmm congratulations! I'm glad someone makes you happy." He smiled in a way that shocked Maggie.

"I… what?" Maggie turned to him in shock.

"I'm happy for you! " He smiled. "I love you Hija. "

"I love you too papa." Maggie smiled softly, unsure how to react to the man who seemed wholly unlike the last time he saw her. "Y mama? "

A grim look fell over his face. "No necesitar preocuparse para tu madre. " He shook his head haunted.

"I… sí papa. Lo siento. " Maggie's head dropped.

"Hija. Estoy de acuerdo. Its ok. " He comforted.

It stung for Maggie that her mother hadn't decided to come, but. Having her father did mean alot and it was certainly better than nothing.

"So. When do I get to meet her."

"Que? " Maggie questioned shocked.

"tú chica, tu amado, tu omega . " her father clarified.

"I… ahh… sí! Ella esta en mi casa, para la fiesta de regalos para el bebé" Maggie answered excited.

"¿ ah vámonos entonces? "

"Sí papa, sí vámonos entonces, sí" Maggie smiled softly waving in the direction of her apartment and heading home.

Maggie's father followed with haste cautious, but excited to meet his soon to be daughter in law. "¿T… tú eres una detective no?" he asked with pride and joy already knowing the answer.

"I.. Si papa. A detective for the national city police department. " Maggie confirmed with the same pride as her father almost seemed to deflate at her words.

He didn't stay deflated for long tho, he quickly swept whatever troubled him aside as he followed up with the next question he was eager to ask. " Tú-" he pulled out his wallet and removed a newspaper clipping from his wallet, it was old but well taken care of ; clearly loved. "¿Estas tu? ¿Si? " He asked pointing to the picture where a younger inexperienced Maggie stood over a group of neo nazi's recently galvanized by recent election results feeling it their time to take their passive bigotry to assaults on local minorities.

"Oh God… papa… this was so long ago. I… well it was only a year or so… but uugh it feels so long ago. It was probably a month before I met alex. But yes papa, it was me. I got to take them all down after some of them grew a little too violent. " maggie smiled softly. "A lot of people slept feeling a little safer that night. Me included. " Maggie smiled proud as she remimenised.

"¡Esa es mi chica! " Her father exclaimed with a lively hug, lifting her off the ground, immensely proud of his daughter.

"Gracias mi papa. Pero es nada. " Maggie dismissed.

"No es nada! Es todo! estoy muy orgulloso. " He assured.

"I.. Thank you papa." Maggie replied smiling happy to see her father proud of her.

"¡¿ Hija!?" Her father questioned hesitant however excited.

"Sí papa? " Maggie giggled as she urged him to continue.

"N… nombres para tus Bebe… s? " he held to the final word with more hope than Maggie had ever seen him have.

"I… no… Alex and I haven't talked about names at all yet. " Maggie admitted caught off guard.

"Ah, sí, sí, es más pronto no? " He asked understandingly, however still wanting something silently .

"Haha yeah it's a bit soon." Maggie nodded nonchalantly, trying to figure her father out.

"¿Entonces todavía no has encontrado ningún nombre?" he followed up.

"Nope. No baby name ideas yet." Maggie confirmed.

"¿Y el nombre de tu madre?" He suggested.

"I… mom's name? " Maggie stuttered shocked. Her mother hadn't even come to see her after all these years, and now that the opportunity has come she had still chosen to stay away from her.

"Si! " her father confirmed excited unaware of Maggie's apprehension.

"haha trying to mend that bridge by talking me into naming my baby after her? " Maggie figured assuming her father was trying to rebuild burnt bridges.

"No, tristemente, creo que esa oportunidad se ha ido." He admitted somber.

"Hmph. I should have figured as much. She didn't even come see me with you after all this time." Maggie noted steeling the resolve of her soul not to need her mother.

"No fue su elección Hija. " He defended morale broken.

"Sure it wasn't her choice. " Maggie wanted to continue but held her tongue for respect of her father.

"I.. Uugh it's not far, this is my building actually. " Alex explained pointing towards her apartment. Her father gave a polite nod and a smile as they headed in together to the party.

By the time Maggie and her father arrived the party had fully begun, lena, Lois, Clark, Alex and Kara sat on the couch, talking about the effects the pregnancies had on them from craving the pickles and peanut butter that had been well mixed on the coffee table to the need that Lois and lena had to make sure their omega felt their nest was perfect. Even Clark's parents and Eliza had made it out, gathered around the more normal party snacks layed out in the kitchen discussing how their adopted kryptonians had adapted, and how much of a surprise it was that they both ended up presenting. Even Mon El and winn were there taking off in a corner both clearly out of their element and slightly confused by why they came in the first place.

"So are you ready? " Maggie asked her father holding the door to her apartment.

"Si hija" he confirmed as she opened the door to reveal all her friends and family.

Alex immediately jumped up from the couch as she saw Maggie and ran over to her, not noticing the change of demeanor Maggie's father had as his eyes examined everyone in the room, sizing them up and identifying them. His face clearly uncomfortable almost scared.

"Maggie! Mhmmm alpha! " Alex cooed grabbing Maggie and holding her lovingly and aching for her alpha.

"Mhmmm yes baby? " Maggie smiled, kissing her lover.

"Missed you. " Alex hummed nuzzling the alpha.

"Mhmmm Alex.. Meet my father. " Maggie reminded pointing to her father as his uncomfort was ever too clear on his face.

"No hija! No! No puedo hacer esto!" He yelled turning around and storming down the stairs.

The whole party stood silent in shock at the display as the reality of the situation hit Maggie.

"Maggie. Its ok. You don't need him anyways." Alex comforted.

"No. No I'm not taking this from him silently, not today, not like before. " Maggie whispered following after her father.

He was halfway down the street before Maggie caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look her, whipping him around. "What the hell! What the hell is it this time? Can you just not deal with the fact that the person that makes me so happy is a woman? That it is a woman I've fallen in love with? "

"No hija! I can't deal with the fact that you have just thrown away your heritage, your roots, that you have so easily forgiven and forsaken your family's suffering at the hands of them! That no matter what they took from us you still surround yourself with them, and you choose to mate with one of them? Because only having them as friends isn't enough? You have go bond with one!?" Her father yelled furious.

"Papa! What the hell do you mean!?"

"Jodidos blancos! All these fucking white people! Have you just forgotten what they have done to us? Or have you forgiven it somehow!?" He yelled

"Papa!" Maggie gasped in shock realizing it had never been about her being gay.

"I could get over the fact that you have chosen to be yourself knowing that it will make your own life harder, that you will be discriminated against for who you love! And I stand by you in that, anyone who would want to hurt you for that is dead to me, and if they aren't, I will assist them in dying. But you! You! You have forsaken the hardships your mother and I had. For years I we were regularly assaulted, thought to be bringing diseases, or bombs just because we looked different! And you! You forgive them all? You even mate. With them? They…they are the reason your mother is gone!" He yelled tears rolling down his face as he got more and more worked up.

"I… what? Mom… is gone? What do you mean?" Maggie questioned scared.

"One of the times we were assaulted! Only a month before your little stunt with the card in the white girl's locker! You remember? Your mother and I ended up in the emergency room?" He yelled.

"I.. Yes.. Vaguely…" Maggie admitted fear growing, dread filling her.

"She sustained severe kidney damage! She died last year on the transplant list! I'm sure to another white person! Dialysis wasn't enough! She died because of them! And you choose to surround yourself with them purposefully? That…that is what I can't take any more. You are my last family member but you have chosen a life that means I can not be a part of it." Her father stormed off huffing as he headed out, leaving Maggie lost, confused and heartbroken.

Alex came down not but a moment later encouraged to follow her alpha after she heard yelling. "Maggie… what happened?" Alex asked worried.

"My mom is dead Alex… my mom is dead." Maggie whispered the news still hitting her.

"Oh My god baby! Are you ok? What happened?" Alex questioned.

"I guess it was a long time coming…. And no one ever told me till now. She was assaulted years ago and it finally caught up to her…" Maggie explained now crying.

"Maggie."

"I never got to tell her I loved her Alex… she's dead, I never got to say goodbye." Maggie's tears came faster.

"Maggie." Alex gasped again.

"I…" Maggie stopped unable to take it all anymore, instead just clutching to her omega for dear life.

Alex disbanded the party hastily after the revelations and ensured that she and Maggie had the place to themselves to talk it out as her lover processed the news. It took a long time and a lot of chocolate ice cream, but maggie was able to relax a little before she had to go to sleep. It still layed on her like a ton of bricks that her mother had passed without her knowledge, but she knew it would get better, that she would adjust. That she would heal. That with her fiance and with her sister she could start a new life, a new family.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Authors note : I'm honestly unsure if I will add anything on to the previous arc, I am unsure if it requires more resolution and honestly I have no ideas for continuing that plotline. Anyone with ideas please comment and or review.

Also I am really sorry it has again been so long . my life has been crazy lately , and i've been dealing with a lot of stuff and physical health issues.I had to leave my job and Along with that my fiance and I just broke up. I would be lying if i said I wasn't emotionally destroyed on some level. And to add to this , the stories I had shared with her had suddenly been deleted the next night. So… yeah this is the first time I have a good excuse for these chapters being late. Ummm but that is my life right now ; in shambles.

"Good morning J'onn. " Lois smiled as she and Clark entered the DEO.

"Morning you two! How are the little ones Clark? " J'onn asked hugging each of his friends.

"Ready to get out of me! " Clark groaned.

"Braxton hicks. " Lois explained, obviously exhausted.

"Oh… god." J'onn sighed realizing it might be too late to bring hl this topic.

Lois glared at J'onn worried, knowing what he was to attempt.

"Uugh… d… do you have anywhere we can sit? I… somehow my whole body hurts despite sunbathing this morning. " Clark sighed.

"Aww baby… " Lois cooed, hugging the omega lovingly and nuzzling him.

"Uugh it hurts. " Clark whimpered into his lover.

"Its ok baby, I'm here, just another couple weeks love. It will be over soon, and then we will have a beautiful baby boy and girl. Remember, this is for Samantha and Connor. " Lois coached gently with love.

"Mmmph.. I love you. " Clark whimpered looking for and achieving some level of solace in his alpha's shoulder and scent.

"Of course follow me into the meeting room. I'm sorry you are in so much pain. " J'onn apologized.

Lois allowed Clark to gently lean on her as they both followed J'onn. "Its ok love I'm here." Lois assured, caressing Clark's back gently.

"mhmm I love you. " Clark whimpered again as they sat down.

"So. I had a couple issues I wanted to talk to you both about. " J'onn introduced, worry clear on his face.

"Y.. Yes J'onn" Clark replied worried.

"So first of all. We would like to at least offer to have the birth here. " J'onn introduced.

"Between Alex and I you have two of the most advanced xenobiologists on the planet happy to help with any complications and also just with making it easier on you both. "

"What is wrong with hospital? " Clark asked as Lois sighed.

"Well first off they won't be able to give you an iv. Dead give away that you aren't human. And that would make it a little too easy to put two and two together and clark kent is superman. Second, we don't know if your biology will cause any abnormalities in the birth that would further give away that you aren't human. " J'onn reasoned.

"He does have a point love. " Lois added holding Clark's tensed hand.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. " Clark whispered back.

"I love you it will be ok. " Lois comforted, running a hand along his.

"So what's the real reason you want it here? " Clark asked defensive.

"Well it's two fold. " J'onn admitted preparing for the fight. "Clark…. We have no idea what birth will be like for you on this planet. Will your children have powers? Will you be in so much pain you attempt to use yours? What happens if your children have powers? What happens if during birth they get scared? If they attempt to use heat vision? Clark, it isn't a matter of you being discovered. It's a matter of peoples lives in danger." J'onn explained his reasoning.

"I… " Clark sighed caught in worry, realizing J'onn was right.

"Baby? " Lois asked worried for her omega.

"I'm ok… just… he is right… " Clark sighed.

"I love you. "

"So.. Then would alex still be there helping? Because she could still be hurt by heat vision. " Clark asked.

"Yes she would be there. And no she wouldn't be hurt…. Because we would do it in a kryptonite chamber. With the same kryptonite that was used in red tornado, and in the ring Lena gave Kara. " J'onn explained.

"I.. You want my babies to be born into kryptonite!? " Clark roared.

"Clark! You just agreed that it would be for the best!" J'onn countered.

"That was before Kryptonite was part of the deal! "

"Baby! Its ok. " Lois soothed pointlessly.

"Clark! This is the only way to keep people safe! " J'onn raised his voice.

"I'm sure Lex would say the same! " Clark jabbed.

"Clark! " Lois yelled.

"Its true! " Clark supported his argument.

"I am the one he imprisoned for months! You have no room to lecture me on this! " J'onn snapped.

"Clark. He is right. "Lois pulled at her omega. "i… " Clark huffed and puffed before sitting back down. "Fine! " Clark sighed.

"Good! I'm glad you could convince you on at least this much. " J'onn sighed.

"It will be ok baby. Just think of it as the kryptonite we used before we got the red sun lamps. It's the same type too. " Lois soothed, kissing Clark's hand.

"Wait…. What is the other part you wanted to talk about!? " Clark immediately grew defensive again.

"Well… " J'onn sighed. "I think it's best we give them kryptonite implants. " J'onn paused watching Lois's face struck with fear as Clark's eyes glowed red and he growled. " just until they are old enough to understand powers and how to use them. "

"Oh and what else are we also gonna hook up the whole god damn archangel system to them!? " Clark growled.

"What? " J'onn questioned.

"He has been watching too much black mirror. But he has a point. " Lois paused. "Jonn, I agreed that it was a good idea to find a way to prevent them from accidentally using their powers till they get older.. I don't say this. " Lois sighed

"Lois!? " Clark yelled. "You were in on this?! "

"He asked me to soothe over some ideas! And I wanted you safe during the birth!" Lois explained.

"She is telling the truth. " J'onn added.

"J'onn! What the hell makes you think I would say yes to this!? " Clark yelled filling with rage.

"Because it wasn't my idea. It was theirs. " J'onn pressed a button as Clark's earth parents came in.

"Mom!? Dad!? " Clark gasped shocked.

"He is right Clark. " His mother acknowledged.

"I… what? Why? " Clark stammered.

"Look it's not so much an issue of safety, it is of anninnomity. We got off pretty easy with you, we lived out in the country, on a farm, no one round for 7 miles. If you threw something too hard, used head vision, had a nightmare, breathed too hard. No matter what it was. Your dad could fix the damage and no one was any the wiser. But you, you live in the city." His mom continued.

"Hell I could spit out ya window and hit your damn neighbors house. " His father chuckled.

"While crude your father has a point. Truly clark. It's not something you have to do. Just think about it. Just to make sure you can keep a private life. Without everyone knowing who you are. It's just a suggestion love. " His mother advised.

"thank you Mrs and mr kent. . " J'onn thanked. "I… I will think about it. " Clark allowed.

"Thank you" J'onn nodded knowing this was not coming to an end anytime soon.

End of chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Soo how are you two." Lena smiled, kissing the growing bump that was her lover's abdomen.

"Mhmm she likes it when you do that… " Kara smiled, relaxing in bed, Lena half on top of her, delighting in the fact that her omega was growing round.

"Hehe I like doing it too. " Lena smiled, allowing her hair to brush over Kara's belly.

"That tickels baby! " Kara giggled feeling the beautifully gently messed raven hair against her skin.

"Mhmm I love you Kara. " Lena offered the words as a sweet token of apology.

"Mhmm I love you too Lena." Kara smiled turning her head to the side, seeing the the three ringed binder labeled dbt.

"Ask it. " Lena sighed already knowing what caught her lover's attention.

"i… that obvious? " Kara sighed.

"Kara every time you see it you wanna ask. " Lena sighed sitting on the bed, her legs under her.

"I only want to ask because I love you and I'm worried for you baby. I wanna be there for you. When you need me I wanna help.

"Its a 2." Lena answered.

"Outta 10?" Kara asked hopefully.

"You know the diary cards go out of five. " Lena reminded.

Kara sat up in bed worried, in a way unsurprised because it a completely average answer for Lena, however it was also shocking to Kara that in such a perfect moment Lena could still want to hurt herself. "Well. What has you 40% of the way to needing to cut? " Kara sighed preparing herself to worry more and more.

"Kara you know I don't know the answer to that question. " Lena sighed.

"And you know that we brought that up in the last couples counseling that that is only a way of deflecting and hiding the real reasons. " Kara challenged.

"Pfft well someone is definitely getting something out of that.. " Lena tried to distracted Kara again.

"Lena. Please. I want to understand. " Kara refocused.

"it's coming up on the anniversary of Lex being discovered. And with that comes xmas and xmas stress. And sometimes Kara… I can be at a five for no reason. Kara… it is an addiction… I crave it when things are bad but I also crave it when things are good. I don't need a reason to want to hurt myself. " Lena explained feeling vulnerable, exposed , grabbing a blanket to cover up with despite already wearing a tank and soft pj bottoms.

"Hey. " Kara picked up on the behavior immediately as she reached out and held Lena's hand, running her thumb over the back of Lena's shaking hand. "She said you should try and work on becoming more comfortable when you feel exposed like that. That it would help with the compulsive covering them with makeup. " Kara reminded.

Lena sighed, resting farther back on her legs frustrated. "Kara I love you and I appreciate you caring. But… I don't want to feel like I'm constantly being watched over. Even in my own bed. " Lena explained.

"I know love I'm sorry. " Kara apologized, moving to hug Lena.

"Its ok. I'm working on it. I promise. I'm doing the worksheets. I'm going to group, I'm going to one on one and I'm going to couples with you. Its ok. I'm getting better. I promise. I love you. " Lena reassured.

"I love you too. " Kara held tighter to Lena as she felt Lena pull at her, and Lena's scent changed.

"Mhmm I do find you unbelievably sexy with that 'pot belly' " Lena mimmiced a Russian accent.

"Mhmmm not at all oafish? " Kara giggled playing along.

"Not at all…. " Lena smiled, laying Kara down on the bed.

"Mhmm would you kiss it… " Kara smiled, spreading her legs for Lena, knowing she hadn't been wearing anywhere near as many clothes to bed as Lena, not even a bra or panties.

"Mhmm that's my girl spreading her legs for me. " Lena growling low and pleased, sliding her hand under one of Kara's thighs and then down it towards the omega's growing wetness.

"I.. lena… " Kara began to whimper. "Oh…. I…. "

"Mhmm you always melt at the thought of my head between your legs, my tongue on you, my lips on yours.. " Lena whispered sultry.

"I… " Kara's mouth went dry as she was certain all the fluids in her body began to pool between her thighs. "You.. I… uugh… just… I… " Kara stammered, always so easily flustered by this. Lena had been the first partner Kara ever had to ever focus on anyone other than themselves, to actually take Kara, lay her down and bathe her pussy with an experienced tongue until Kara became a soaked squirting mess gasping for air and screaming her name.

"Ohhh that's my girl. Such a mess just at the thought of me… " Lena had shifted in between Kara's legs, spreading them more and more slowly, kissing towards the sweet wet core, scent thick of ache. Lena moved to kiss the inside of Kara's thighs, occasion nipping as she grew closer.

"Lena! " Kara cried out, raising her hips from the bed to meet her lover's lips, dying to feel the soft hot breath of Lena to hit her wetness. All to familiar at this point with what comes after. Lena had been diligent for the past few months to ensure her omega was perfectly taken care of and as of late that has ment sating the ache that Kara commonly had to feel Lena burry her tongue into her folds. And Lena had been a champ about it. Alway eager and willing to devour Kara like a perfectly moist thanksgiving turkey with all the fixings.

"Mhmm you know I love doing this for you. " Lena cooed, pressing her lips to Kara's core. "Getting to taste you, pleasure you, savor you… I can't ever help but allowing one of my hands to slip down between my own thighs after a matter of minutes… mhmm getting to taste you, hear all of those precious desperate, aching moans, whimpers and cries you make for me. I can't help put play with myself too. " Lena informed.

"I.. Uugh… make me cum for you as you pleasure yourself… " Kara cried out, taken with the new knowledge.

"Oh yes of course love. " Lena smiled, allowing her tongue to slip out from her lips, dragging it form Kara's base, up towards her clit, tasting all of Kara's tight beautiful pinkness. Lena quickly found Kara's clit, slightly engorged, aching for attention pounding with need as Kara's breathing hastened and she felt her whole body crumble to the Alpha's gentle tobump and lips. Lena's mouth was a relentless fury of wet soft flesh against Kara's needy core, each and every single brush and motion like an an angels erotic kiss. Kara grasped tight to the headboard and the sheets feeling her body already reacting extremely to the alpha whose head she could see just barely peeking out over the baby bump. Kara knew something about her body had become more sensitive than usual slowly more and more as the pregnancy continued, despite being unsure what or why she adored the extra sensitivity , the ease with which Lena would work her up into a wet mess, screaming and cumming harder and harder. It was wonderful and disorienting, Lena's tongue enveloping her like a warm bath, instantly coating her whole body in relaxing pleasure, growing stronger by the moment. Kara was thoroughly unaware of how wet she had become or how quickly it had happened. Her mind going blank to all but Lena, her heart beating harder than she would have thought possible if thought was still plausible for her while so deeply soaked in pleasure.

Lena was well aware of what had been occurring in Kara's body, her scent was sweeter than ever, her body, constantly aching for the alpha who impregnated her. A biological feature some omega's endure to ensure their alphas don't grow bored or abandon them while pregnant. Lena would never need this to stay with Kara, she had been eager and excited to have children with Kara, however if asked she wouldn't have been capable of lying that she adored this change in Kara. The scent changes made Kara even more irresistible, the amount she clearly ached for Lena, her alpha to take her.

"LENA! FUUUUCK I… I. IT HURTS! I… I NEED TO CUM FOR YOU! I NEED… TO! " Kara screamed and howled.

Lena took the cries as a sign that it was now the perfect time to begin her favorite move, taking Kara's now fully swollen clit into her mouth sucking on it deeply, grazing her teeth on it as she did, biting ever so slightly again and again, growing in pressure until she felt her mouth fill with Kara's fluids spraying from her. Kara arched hard as her mind was gone and her body shook desperate. The air in her lungs flowing fast in heavy pants.

"Mhmm grr… " Lena moaned the gowled pleased, lapping up the mess she had happily caused.

"Fuck… " Kara sighed, her body falling limp, her core now even more overly sensitive causing Lena's laps to almost be torturous. "I.. Too… sensitive too! " Kara screamed as Lena grazed her teeth along all of Kara.

Lena licked her lips pulling back from Kara's core. "Mhmm that might just be my favorite sound in the world… " Lena taunted, her hot breath driving Kara insane.

"I… uugh… J.. Just your breath… against… there… t… too… " Kara fought to make words.

"Mhmm my soaking wet beautiful girl… " Lena began kissing and sucking at Kara's flesh between core and her baby bump. "Mhmm I love those noises you make.. Mhmm I love pushing you like that making you scream out." lena kissed deeper, threatening to once again go lower.

"Fuuuuck… Lena…. I.. T.. Too much! E.. Even j.. Just kissing there. " Kara whimpered. "Mhmm as you wish. If you don't want my tongue slipping deeper inside you, parting those delicious folds. " Lena teased kissing up Kara's body.

"God… damnit… " Kara whispered panting, her heart beating hard, feeling it in her swollen lips and clit, painfully pleasurable and impossible to ignore.

"Hehe. " Lena giggled, moving to rest next to Kara, resting her head on Kara's chest, tracing constellations onto it. "you are getting more and more sensitive. " Lena smiled.

"I know! " Kara sighed angrily thrusting her head back into the pillows.

"You don't like it anymore? " Lena asked worried looking up to Kara.

"I love it. I just came so hard I can't even close my legs! " Kara yelled angrily. "But it is a little too much. " Kara painted trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm. I think it's the perfect amount." Lena cooed.

"Uugh. I love you. Just a little much. " Kara echoed.

"Maybe you will get accustomed to it. " Lena offered hopeful.

"Maybe. " Kara sighed.

"You ok? " Lena asked.

"i'm aching to cuddle and nuzzles you, but I'm afraid it will stimulate me down there a little too much. " Kara gestured.

"Ohh. Well how about this? I cuddle and nuzzle you instead? " Lena offered.

"Mhmm thanks that sounds nice. " Kara cooed.

"Is it really that bad? " Lena offered.

"Yeah… kinda. I don't know. Just.. I.. I like it. But its too much. " Kara sighed confused and frustrated with her body.

"Do you want to go to Alex? Maybe ask her if she knows much about it? I know its a thing that some omega's get more sensitive like this during pregnancy, but I've never heard of it hurting like that. Maybe there is something she can do to help? " Lena offered.

"yeah. That seems like a good idea. As much as I'm not excited about my sister probably having to take a look at my snatch to figure out what's going on. I really want to get this figured out. " Kara sighed.

"Ok. She should be at the DEO today. Wanna go now? " Lena offered.

"How do you know her schedule? " Kara laughed.

"Lcorp is still working closely with the DEO to find any remnants of my mother's projects. And Alex helps head that project from the deo's side of things. " Lena explained.

"Oh…. Makes sense. how is that going anyways? " Kara sighed.

"Its… we are seeing a lot of stuff. Some interesting, some horrid. " Lena contemplated as she held to Kara tighter.

"Its ok. She is locked away. " Kara held Lena doing her best to comfort her lover . "You are safe. We are safe "

"I love you. " Lena tried to subdue her worries as best she could . "you ready to go to the DEO? "

"In a minute love. " Kara held Lena tight, running hands up and down her back. "I want you to feel safe."

"I love you Kara." Lena held Kara too.

"It's gonna be ok. "

"You are stalling because your pussy still hurts aren't you? " Lena chuckled.

"Only a little it's mostly that I'm worried about you. " Kara defended.

Lena looked up giving Kara a glare.

"Sixty forty for achy kitty. " Kara admitted caught.

"Achey kitty? " Lena teased.

"Now for making fun of me its ninety ten for the kitty. " Kara growled still holding Kara.

"Sorry. I love you. " Lena apologized still laughing.

"I love you too. " Kara held Lena smiling and only a little terrified of the aspect of pants.

"Just wear a skirt " Lena offered.

"Panties tho. "Kara lamented.

"Commando. " Lena smiled.

"No! Ide like to be wearing panties when I go to see my sister! " Kara yelled.

"Its that or be a drenched kitty cumming from her panties rubbing against her clit. Mhmm actually wear panties… I like this idea. " Lena smiled.

"Uugh… " Kara sighed.

"Mmm i'd love to tear off your soaked panties with my teeth once we get back. " Lena growled.

"Skirt, no panties it is! " Kara exclaimed hopping out of bed, her knees only slightly weak.

"Its gonna be ok love. We will figure this out. " Lena assured , comming over to hug Kara supportively.

" Thanks. I love you." Kara hugged Lena back , voulnerable and sensitive in moore ways than one.

"DEO?" Lena suggested once more.

"DEO." Kara agreed

End of chapter 53

Authors note : sorry it's been so long. I'm working on myself alot right now. Trying to process through the abuse i endured for the past several months. I will to continue to write and upload as much as i can .

ALso!

Hey, so just curious. Is anyone that reads these trans? (I think I have had a trans person or two comment)

Is it obvious that the these stories are a trans person trying to deal with dysphoria a little? Just trying to normalize for myself that women can have non traditionally female bodied?

Also to get to what I was actually meaning to ask. Would any trans readers be interested in a story of an alpha or omega who was either transgender or transdynamic … idk like an alpha that identifies as a omega. Or visa versa. Does that make sense? Just thinking about the idea. Would focus more on realistic stuff like getting hormones, passing, discrimination, dysphoria, all that stuff. Idk just a thought. If anything comes to mind I will ask if any one is interested again with more specifics. But in the meantime, anyone interested give me a heads up, pm, email, review whatever. Also would love ideas lol.

(Also this should go without saying, but I mean this seriously. I'm not talking like the transracial girl from a couple years ago. I'm talking realistic struggles based upon my life so far as a trans woman.)


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Hey Kara! " Alex smiled seeing her sister, immediately distracted from her work.

"Hey Alex. " Kara sighed.

"Lena!" Alex realized Lena had come too. " what's wrong guys. " Alex asked noting their frowns.

"I… uugh" Kara paused.

"Kara has an issue. " Lena added.

"What's wrong guys everyone ok? " Alex questioned worried.

"Yeah I'm ok." Kara trailed off.

"She's a little sensitive. " Lena looked away ready for the awkward to come.

"Come on guys, what's wrong. I can't help if you don't tell me and you two can tell me anything.

"My pussy is so sensitive whenever Lena touches me it makes me scream in more pain than is ok!" Kara blurted out anxious and embarrassed as she realized more than a couple other DEO agents could hear.

"Oh dear god… " Alex sighed.

Multiple DEO agents immediately began typing away on their computers trying to look busy and like they hadn't heard.

"Good one baby. " Lena rested a hand on Kara before hugging her, hiding her from the embarrassment.

"Its an issue." Lena whispered to Alex.

"I know I told you guys you could tell me anything.. But I didn't think you would take it to heart like that. " Alex breathed deep prepping herself.

"Sorry. " Kara apologized.

"Nope. All good. Uugh how about we go take a look in the infirmary." Alex shuttered.

"Sounds good. Thanks Alex. " Lena nodded as they filed into the infirmary.

"So when did it start? " Alex asked putting on her gloves.

"Umm its happened slowly since I got pregnant. It was nice at first and all. " Kara paused.

"I'm sure you two enjoyed. And yeah. I'm aware of the phenomenon you are talking about. Maggie has had a field day with it. But I'm further along than you, and it's nowhere near painful. " Alex noted her personal experience.

"Today was the first time it's really been a problem." Lena mentioned.

"Ummm actually… " Kara sighed.

"Kara! " Lena yelled.

"Not long, but it's certainly getting worse. Is this normal at all. Any solutions? " Kara asked hopeful.

"Not to my knowledge on either, just give me a second, I'm gonna grab an ultrasound machine too. Just incase. " Alex left for a moment.

"If you weren't in pain ide punish you tonight for not telling me sooner. " Lena whispered into Kara's ear.

"I'm sorry baby. " Kara apologized holding Lena's hand. "You were having fun. And for me the most part I was too. "

"Its ok. I love you. Just tell me next time, ok? " Lena requested.

"I promise hun. " Kara promised as Alex returned.

"Hop on the stirrups let me give you a check, we can do the ultrasound next. " Alex instructed.

"Got it " Kara moved to the stirrups as Lena stayed by her omega's side, still holding her hand loving and supportive.

Alex sat down in her chair, spinning around to take a look. " No panties? " Alex looked to both of them, giving a playfully judging eye.

"The over sensitivity is an issue. " Kara emphasized.

"Oh hun. I'm sorry . I assumed it was a kinky thing. " Alex blushed for her dirty mind.

"no but I like that thanks. " Lena growled at Kara as the omega shuttered.

"Thank Maggie " Alex sighed rolling her eyes. "I will" Lena agreed.

"Oh God." Alex sighed again.

"Can we please move on with this. Alex I love you but the less time your staring at my stuff the better.

"I'm not ecstatic about this either sis. " Alex countered.

"Sorry"

"Soo.. " Alex probed slightly as Kara whimpered in pain, holding Lena's hand for support. "Jesus that bad? "

"Yes! " Kara yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm doing my best to figure out what's wrong. " Alex explained, continuing to squint uncomfortable as she inspected her sister.

"it's gonna be ok love. " Lena assured.

"Sooo. Your definitely swollen. Which would explain the issue to an extent. " Alex offered a potential issue.

"So take some anti inflammatory meds? " Lena suggested hopeful.

"Well normally yes. But I don't like to prescribe anything I don't have to to someone pregnant. Also we don't know what meds do and don't work on Kara's biology. " Alex answered, standing up and heading to grab the ultrasound machine.

"It's gonna be ok. Our baby is gonna be fine. "Lena assured seeing the worry on Kara's face.

"Thank you. " Kara held Lena tighter.

"Ok, lift up your shirt, and move the skirt down a bit. " Alex instructed, squirting the gell onto Kara's belly, immediately checking on her soon to be neece and or nephew.

"Any news? " Kara asked scared, Lena kissing her forehead reassuringly.

"Ummm, well I don't have anything to help with the sensitivity. But… she is perfectly healthy. " Alex looked up smiling.

"She? " Lena asked.

"Yup, and she looks perfectly healthy. " Alex confirmed.

"We are having a baby girl! " Kara screamed happily!

"We are having a baby girl! " Lena agreed hugging Kara.

"I love you. "

"I love you too "

"Congrats guys. " Alex smiled. " So! I don't have any medications for you, but I do have an alternative solution. " Alex began.

"Really? " Kara asked eager.

"The good news doesn't stop." Lena claimed relieved for her omega.

"Yup, so, this is a form of lidocaine, it was originally designed with the hopes of helping omegas in heat. But it never got mass produced, because it only numbed, didn't alleviate the deeper ache, and it also tended to make it almost impossible for omega's to… release without an alpha, and even then it was hard. " Alex explained standing up and pulling a tube from a cabinet behind her.

"Thank you so much alex. " Kara sighed relieved, wiping the gel from her belly and standing up and hugging Lena.

"No prob sis. But go easy with the stuff, it's really strong. " Alex warned.

"Why do you guys carry so much failed heat aids? " Lena asked confused by the hundred of tubes filling the cabinet.

"We use it for gunshots in the field. It's perfect. Let's you pull out the bullet yourself." Alex explained proud of the ointment.

"Yup strong. Very strong. " Kara laughed holding the tub like a gift from god.

"Yeah go easy on it then hun" Lena laughed.

"Welp, I will give you some privacy to apply it. See you guys for dinner Friday? " Alex checked.

"Yup! " Kara smiled.

"See ya! " Lena waved.

"Oh thank god I hope it works! " Kara cheered, sitting back down in the stirrups.

"Mhmm I do like your pussy all wet and swollen, aching like that tho. " Lena growled playfully before kissing Kara.

"Mhmmm love you. " Kara whimpered. " you wanna apply it? " Kara offered.

"Sure. " Lena agreed, taking the tube, putting a drop of it on her index finger. Lena then took her finger first to Kara's clit, making sure to get some around the hood and Kara's most sensitive nub.

"Oh fuck! " Kara writhed in a mix of pleasure and pain as they both slowly alleviated. "Ohhh.. That's nice. " Kara gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Better love? " Lena then moved to working it around the rest of Kara's pinkness.

"Much. Uugh, worst part of that stuff is that applying it feels really nice.. " Kara tried to press her legs together to achieve some pleasure, to relieve the ache that still rested between her legs, but it did nothing whatsoever to help. She couldn't feel anything whatsoever. "Damn that's efficient." Kara sighed again.

"You ok hun? " Lena questioned concerned.

"Yeah. Just.. Might want you to help release later haha. " Kara giggeled.

"Ok. Let's go home and get on it! " Lena nodded eager.

Kara and Lena then made their way out of the infirmary running into a very irritated looking superman and Lois on their way out of the DEO.

"Clark! " Kara yelled.

"Kara! " Clark growled still fuming.

"Cuz, what's wrong!? "

"I bet they haven't told you yet! " Clark roared.

"Clark calm down! " Lois glared frustrated.

"You, J'onn, and apparently the rest of the family want to implant Kryptonite into our babies. " Clark snapped angering himself all over again.

"Clark! What the hell! I haven't heard about this! " Kara looked around to J'onn coming from around a corner now, Lois, clarke and then to Lena.

"Don't look at me, first I've heard of it. " Lena shook her head.

"Kara, I promise it isn't as terrible as he is making it sound. Not to mention I'm not decided on this method yet myself. " Lois reminded Clark.

"J'onn what's going on. " Lena asked, seeing his concerned expression, knowing he was in the know.

"I suggested we give the children kryptonite implants once they are born. Not ones that can hurt them, ones like your ring. Just to stop them from using any powers till they are ready. " J'onn explained.

"And you brought my parents in to ambush me! " Clark snapped.

"Oh… geez… " Kara sighed.

"Welp I'm staying outta this. As a Luthor there is no opinion I can have that will not be painstakingly analyzed. " Lena bowed out of the argument.

"You have every right to speak on it. Our baby girl is as much mine as it is yours " Kara assured

"You two are having a girl!" Clark and Lois asked in unison.

"Yeah. " Kara and Lena smiled together, holding each other's hand.

"Awww"

"Congrats guys! " J'onn cheered.

"Thanks. " Kara looked to J'onn.

"But Kara! This is ridiculous! Isn't it!? " Clark pressured.

"Well I definitely think it's a bit much, especially because we don't even know if they will have powers. " Kara danced around giving an answer.

"Kara! " Clark glared needing someone to agree with him.

"I don't know Clark. " Kara shrugged.

"I'm done with this! " Clark began to run before flying off.

"I will get him Lois " J'onn groaned.

"No. I got this. " Kara glared. "You have pushed his buttons enough today. " Kara scolded.

"Love you. " Lena kissed Kara.

"Love you too, meet you at home? " Kara suggested.

"Sounds good" Lena waved as Kara flew off.

"Uugh wanna grab lunch? They are probably gonna be a while " Lois groaned.

"Yeah. That Sounds good too. " Lena chuckled.

"Clark, I know you are out here. " Kara called as she landed by the lake on the outskirts of smallville.

"What do you want Kara? " Clark growled.

"I wanna talk. And I flew all the way out here to do it. " Kara replied.

"I don't wanna talk. That's why I'm here. " Clark snapped, skipping a rock onto the lake. "Nice. Mind if I try? " Kara asked.

"Go for it. " Clark shrugged, slinging another.

"I get why you! " Kara grunted as she slung a rock that skipped once. "Come here. … but I don't get how to skip the rocks apparently. " Kara sighed.

"It's in the wrist. " Clark instructed half hearted. "It's a really nice lake. "

"It is "

"You know we have to do what J'onn suggested." Kara sighed.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. " Clark threw another.

"Look. Its J'onn, and I presume my sister making and applying the implants. " Kara reasoned. "They won't do it unless they are safe. "

"I know." Clark grunted.

Look Clark, I was a teenager when I got here. And living in the city… I got in a lot of trouble with my powers. And it's still haunting me. Alex almost died last year because someone figured out who I was after I displayed my powers at the wrong time as a kid. I can't have that happen again. " Kara explained.

"Yeah. I heard about that too. I'm glad she is ok. " Clark sighed again.

"It will be ok clark. I promise. We won't let them do it if its not. " Kara assured.

"Yeah. I know. " Clark groaned again unhappy about yielding.

"Now let's go. We have alphas waiting on us. " Kara suggested.

"You go. I wanna rest for a bit. Tell Lois I will pick her up in a half an hour or so. "

"Ok will do. " Kara paused before heading off. " it will be ok cuz. It will be ok. "

End of chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Well, there you are! " Kara turned her head from the couch to see Lena entering their apartment through the front door.

"Sorry. Lois and I grabbed lunch. " Lena apologized, locking the door behind her, putting down her keys and purse.

"Is Clark ok? "

"He is just frustrated. I told him that it was for the best, and that it would keep us all safe. " Kara dismissed, redirecting her focus to where it had been before.

"Wait. What? " Lena paused in shock.

"Yeah I told him it would be ok. But get over here! " Kara whimpered.

"Wait, wait, wait Kara. You agree with J'onn? " Lena shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now come on ! " Kara whined.

"How can you agree with him!? " Lena yelled.

"Because kids don't know better most of the time. We are having a baby girl, you know what I would have done at twelve, impulsive, just starting puberty? If I had powers I might have done something overly stupid. Hell as it was I did stupid shit at fourteen. You remember why I was busy when you were helping Mon el's mom? Alex was almost killed because I was sloppy with hiding my powers as a kid. I can't have that happen again. Now can please get over here? I have my best vibe between my legs and I feel nothing. I'm aching like crazy! " Kara fidgeted on the couch trying to get some relief.

"So that stuff really works? " Lena growled as her focus changed and she approached Kara. "Too well. " Kara arched hard as she found a spot the gell hadn't covered. " ohhh that's it! Ahhhha! " Kara screamed in relief for only a moment before the ointment got spread to that part of her core too, numbing it, the pleasure weining. "Fuck fuck fuck! Noo! " Kara whimpered.

"You ok hun? " Lena stood over the omega enjoying the sight.

"Can you form a knot outside of your rut? " Kara whimpered.

"No. " Lena chuckled.

"Not funny! I called Alex and she said that would work to… relieve me despite the numbing ointment. " Kara growled frustrated. "Lucky for you I still have some rut pills. " Lena smiled walking off to the bathroom where she had her bottle of pills Alex had given her months ago.

"Lena! Where are you going!? " Kara screamed her core aching and numb.

"To get my pills! I want you completely naked on our bed by the time I get out of the bathroom. " Lena hollered.

"Y.. Yes mistress… " Kara whimpered, her knees weak as she stood, slowly shedding her clothes on her way to their bed.

"Good girl. " Lena praised from the bathroom. Kara paused hearing Lena shuffle through their medicine cabinet, looking for her pills as an idea popped into her head. Kara turned from her path to the bed and slipped into their closet grabbing something and then returning to the bed, laying back, spreading her legs, and returning to fingering herself softly in an attempt to feel anything to relieve the ache.

"Mhmm are you ready love? " Lena stepped out of the bathroom slowly removing her shirt as something beautiful and blue caught her eye.

"I was a bad girl… I didn't obey your order… "Kara brandished the heels, taking her free hand to her mouth, biting her index finger and moaning teasingly.

"Oh my god… " Lena felt her pulse hitch faster and her clit engorge.

"Ohhh.. I need my alpha to teach me a lesson! " Kara moaned, raising her hand from her mouth, running her finger over the kryptonite ring as it activated.

"Grrrr… You are mine! " Lena roared, leaping from her pants onto Kara, immediately pushing her cock up against Kara's thigh.

"Oh Lena… fuck.." Kara groaned.

"Mhhh good girl. " Lena kissed Kara, forcing her tongue into Kara's mouth dominant and demanding.

"Y.. Yours! " Kara gasped as Lena broke their kiss.

"Good girl." Lena slapped Kara's right breast just enough to sting slightly.

"Oh fuck! " Kara gasped sitting up suddenly.

"Kara? You ok? " Lena asked worried.

"I… ummm yeah… I'm… I'm fine.. Uugh… they have been getting more sensitive too. But more in a good way. " Kara painted, trying to catch her breath, core pounding with ache.

"Ohh really? " Lena smiled, caressing the same breast gently.

"Y.. Yes! Yes mistress!" Kara screamed, her breast perfectly sensitive for Lena, her peaks perked and aching for Lena.

"Ohhh that's a good girl. I love getting to see you so aching like this. " Lena licked her lips pleaded.

"Fuck.. I… oh god.. " Kara painted.

Lena growled pleased as Kara melted into the bed, craving the alpha. Lena began kissing down Kara's body, enjoying her each and every curve including the perfect bump.

"Mhmm out baby girl will be healthy and happy. I will make sure of it my love. " Lena caressed the bump and kissed Kara's belly button.

"Y.. Yes m… mistress. " Kara panted as Lena returned to kissing down Kara. Lena then spread Kara's legs again softly.

"Let's see just how numb you are." Lena growled pleased before burying her face in Kara's lips, pushing her tongue deep into Kara, feeling her lips grow slightly numb, the ointment thin and almost completely absorbed. Lena lapped up faster as Kara felt only the slightest of sensations, but she still loved experiencing her alpha between her legs.

"F.. Fuck.. Lena… ohhh.. " Kara cried.

"I know how much you like me down here. Mhmmm" Lena kissed at Kara's pelvis.

"Fuuu… " Kara moaned.

"I love giving this to you." Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara's legs.

"Ohhh"

"That's it. Relax for me love. I got you." Lena instructed, moving lower once more, returning her lips to Kara's, lapping deeper.

"Baby… " Kara whimpered, her hands shooting down, urging Lena to go deeper and faster, balling up the alpha's hair in her fists, feeling herself edging with only the slightest of sensation pushing through.

Lena knew Kara wasn't feeling much, but that there was some feeling back now, and in order to capitalize on the lack of sensitivity Lena took Kara's clit in her mouth, sucking on it softly as Kara screamed before beginning to nibble on the numbish nub.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kara screamed, so close, yet so far from release. "Lena! Need! /you! Need.. Your cock! " Kara screamed, her whole body shaking.

"Yes my love. " Lena growled, raising from Kara's puss.

"T… thank… y.. You.. " Kara whimpered, shaking still.

"Now. " Lena hooked two fingers under each of Kara's heels, yanking them, forcing Kara's ass and knees up, her feet under het, propping her soaking puss up and on display for the alpha.

"Ohhh"

"Are you ready for your alpha's cock? " Lena asked, brushing her hand over the sexy, slutty heels, growling deep in admiration, her cock pounding.

"Yes! " Kara screamed again, bucking her hips up higher for Lena.

"That's a good girl." Lena mused as she bucked hard, allowing her whole length to force inside of Kara at once.

Kara went silent all but a gasp, the sound of air filling her desperate lungs the only sound she made as Lena bucked deep inside her again and again and again.

"That's my perfect girl. Mhmm I love you in these perfect heels… " Lena cooed, bucking harder and harder. Kara clamped down on Lena still silent, craving release, her core so tight it was sore with ache.

"Ohhh that's perfect my girl! " Lena growled pleased as Kara clamped down. Lena began to slowly switching to rolling her hips against Kara, her cock slipping out slightly, adjusting, slamming into Kara's gspot, and then slipping back out slightly again just to repeat.

Kara began gasping harder, needing oxygen desperately to keep up with her heart pounding, and her body submerged in waves of pulsating pleasure, lightheaded and loving it, her ache finally soothed, but not painfully so. Kara's eyes rolled back into her head almost completely.

"Cum for me love." Lena ordered.

"I… I.. I.. " Kara tried to speak, her hips meeting the pace of Lena's as she came, her mind all but shattering as her body was overwhelmed in release, endorphins raining over her as she cried out, feeling Lena buck into her once more, cumming along with her, the alpha's knot forming, bringing more peaks of ecstasy upon Kara.

Kara awoke to her knees sore as Lena slipped the heels off of her, and allowed the omega to lay her legs flat out on the bed. "Fuck.. I.. Uugh.. " Kara whimpered. "What happened… "

"You passed out for a good ten seconds there. You ok hun? " Lena asked.

"Uugh… yeah… fuck.. I feel alot better. " Kara painted.

"Good love. Now relax. Sleep. It's been a long day. " Lena instructed.

"I… wait. Baby… uugh.. No. We need to talk about our daughter. " Kara reminded.

"I… ok. " Lena replied shocked that Kara brought it back up.

"Why don't you want them to be protected from making a mistake with their powers? " Kara asked.

"Wow… ummm" Lena began taken aback. "So… first off.. If they have powers.. I think it would protect them from making mistake more. " Lena answered clearly worried.

"What mistakes would their powers prevent them from making? " Kara cocked her head confused.

"Kara… mental health issues are genetic." Lena explained worried.

"Lena… "Kara sighed with realization and worried

"Kara.. I don't know that I could forgive myself if our daughter's arms end up looking just like mommies because we took her powers away from her. " Lena voiced her fears, on the verge of tears.

"Lena… baby… " Kara was caught unsure what to say; of what she could say.

"Kara I mean it. What if she tries to kill herself. What if her powers could prevent that. " Lena explained.

"Lena… if she wants to hurt herself she will. We can't stop that. " Kara countered.

"Really. Kara. If you wanted to hurt yourself how would you do it. " Lena got a little worked up as the topic arguing got more and more serious.

"I could do it just as easily as you right now. " Kara glanced at her ring.

"And if you didn't have your ring? " Lena glared.

"Solar flare. " Kara answered.

"Kara. That is At least one thing in the way, potentially stopping her. " Lena reasoned.

"I… I… " Kara stumbled.

"I just want them to be safe." Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you what you thought Instead of just assuming. " Kara apologized.

"I mean I assumed you would see it differently too. " Lena sighed.

"I love you. " Kara attempted to soothe the stressed alpha.

"look. I'm not decided one hundred percent one way or another. Just. That is my fear. I know you are worried about her revealing herself by accident like you did. And I know it almost got Alex killed. And I promise it is a fear of mine too. " Lena offered with a kiss to Kara.

"Lena. I love you. And as far as our daughter ; our children go. I leave the choice to you. I love you. And I trust you. Your being a Luthor has no effect on your right to have an opinion on the life of our children. I promise. " Kara assured.

"I love you Kara. " Lena rested her head against Kara.

"I love you too hun. " Kara agreed, holding the alpha as they fell back asleep.

End of chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Hey baby. " Alex smiled as Maggie sat down on the couch with her.

"How's the nest love? " Maggie turned over, stretching her back over two pillows Alex left on the couch where she rested in the corner Of the L shaped couch.

"It's good, comfy." Alex smiled, Cuddling up with some stuffed animals, blankets and pillows.

"Love you. " Maggie smiled.

"Hehe you are bored. " Alex observed.

"The only thing we have done for two weeks was an at home movie night with Lena and Kara. " Maggie groaned. "I love you, but we are already parents that stay at home doing nothing. "

"I'm sorry love." Alex apologized, leaning over pillows to kiss Maggie, whose head was almost upside down hanging off of the pillows. "It's all good. I'm just griping." Maggie dismissed. "Whatcha doing? "

"Im organizing our wedding. " Alex smiled and kissed Maggie again.

"We don't even have a date. Not to mention I don't think you want all the pictures to show you 6 or more months round. " Maggie teased.

"I'm actually not against it. " Alex shrugged.

"Wait what? " Maggie giggled, rolling over onto her stomach.

"I don't know. I don't actually mind the bump, my breasts might never be this big again. I wouldn't mind having nice pictures of me with cleavage. " Alex shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind having pics of you full with our baby. " Maggie replied.

"I don't know. I will keep it in mind. " Alex shrugged unready to commit to anything just yet.

"I love you. " Maggie cooed, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"What about your dad. Do you wanna invite him? " Alex asked.

"I… no. I think I'm done waiting for him to come around. " Maggie answered resolute.

"Ok. I support you no matter what when it comes to him. " Alex answered.

"Thank you love. " Maggie hugged Alex appreciative.

"So. Who all do we have coming? Wynn, J'onn, Jimmy, Kara, lena, you, me, of course. My mom… you got any cop buddies you wanna bring?" Alex offered.

"A couple. Not many tho. " Maggie shrugged.

"wanna invite clark and Lois? " Alex suggested

"Yeah sure." Maggie agreed.

"So… figure, even if Jimmy, J'onn, wynn, and your buddies bring plus ones we are still at… eleven people. Thirteen including us." Alex figured.

"I'm good with small. " Maggie smiled.

"Yeah sounds good then. " Alex nodded.

"How was your day love? " Maggie asked trying to get anything more interesting than wedding size to talk about.

"Oh god… it was a day. " Alex gave a long sigh.

"Ohhh tell me more! " Maggie got comfy on the couch holding a pillow for story time.

"So… you know how ever since I got pregnant everything in bed has… you know, gotten better, more.. Sensitive for me? " Alex began.

"Mhmm, yeah, I can have you screaming my name with only three licks. " Maggie growled pleased as she could smell Alex grow wet.

"Yes. Well.. " Alex tried to clear her throat. " Kara has experienced this too. "

"Go Lena. " Maggie cheered.

"Yeah yeah. But for Kara it is way too much apparently. She walked into the deo and was so flustered she yelled about how she couldn't have Lena touching her pussy without screaming in pain. "

"Ohh poor Kara. " Maggie whimpered.

"Yeah. So I had to go cave diving in my sister to try and find out what has her going all the patient from operation. " Alex added.

"Oh god. Is she ok?"

"Yeah. You know the numbing cream I use for gunshots? " Alex asked.

"Oh yeah the rejected heat aid? " Maggie nodded.

"Yup. So that was the solution. Three hours later I get a call about how she is aching like crazy, and Lena isn't home yet. And she can't feel anything to release. "

"Oh no. " Maggie chuckled .

"So I have to tell her just get your best vibe, hunker down and pray Lena gets home soon. " Alex explained.

"Oh god." Maggie awaited more story eager.

"But I haven't gotten another call, so I figure Kara got laid and isn't in too much pain anymore. " Alex concluded.

"Well i'm glad baby danvers is ok. " Maggie smiled as she moved closer to Alex.

"Hey love. " Alex giggled as Maggie crawled closer to her on the couch.

"Mhmm you reminded me how much fun your new sensitivity is. " Maggie growled eager.

"Mhmm yeah it is. " Alex shifted on the couch, moving pillows behind her, opening her legs for Maggie.

Maggie chuckled pleased as she received the visual reminder that Alex took off her pants when she got home from work and never put any back on. "Your panties are already wet for me. " Maggie growled at the growing wet spot pleased.

"F… for you. " Alex whimpered.

"Ohh yess.. That's my good girl. " Maggie praised, pulling at Alex's shirt.

"Baby… yours… " Alex whimpered, shimmying out of the shirt as Maggie pulled it up.

"Mhmm no bra today? " Maggie cooed.

"They were too sensitive. And they are a cup too big for any of my bras from before I got pregnant. " Alex blushed.

"Ohh? They are now? " Maggie smiled, reaching out. Cupping one softly.

"Maggie.. Uugh… " Alex arched into the caress, aching for more while simultaneously sliding down closer to Maggie, her core aching to be touched.

"Mhmm they are nice and swollen aren't they? " Maggie bent over and brought her mouth to Alex, initially brushing her soft lips against Alex's pebeled peak, then brushing her tongue along the aching point, pulling back and blowing softly on it. Alex writhed under her, the warm aching peek hit with a spike of cold sending shivers all over her body, filling her ache.

"Maggie… fuck.. Please… need to feel your fingers inside me. Need to feel you suck on them, not just tease them… " Alex pleaded.

"Oh of course love. " Maggie smiled, pushing alex back onto the pillows, attacking Alex's right breast, sucking and nipping on it.

"Ohh fuck.. Maggie. " Alex's hands shot up to the back of Maggie's neck.

Maggie almost stopped worried for her omega but when she went to pull back Alex wouldn't let her.

"Fuck baby don't stop. Uugh… that feels good." Alex moaned, playing with her free breast with one hand, het other, holding Maggie close, and her legs pulling Maggie in to her.

"Mefs bby" Maggie moaned into Alex.

"F.. F.. F… Fuck…" Alex whimpered as Maggie sucked more and more at Alex.

Maggie continued sucking, alex pulling her head in close, a slight sweet taste on her lips as she slipped a hand up the inside of Alex's thigh towards her wet panties.

"Maggie! " Alex cried shaking, soaked and aching.

Maggie moaned into Alex, realizing what was going on as she slipped Alex's panties to the side, slipping two fingers Into the omega, immediately curling them up just the way her omega loved.

"Maggie! " Alex screamed again, releasing her lover as she arched back, pushing hard down onto the alpha's fingers, her breast breaking free of Maggie's suction as she arched away.

"Mhmm that's my girl, cum. " Maggie instructed upon deaf ears as Alex had already entered her climax, shaking, and moaning deep In pleasure.

"Fuck…"Alex gasped, feeling some fo what she thought to be her lovers saliva drip down her breast to her belly.

"Hehe"

"Huh. " Alex groaned.

"I didn't know that happened so fast. " Maggie painted catching her breath, licking her lips.

"Huh? " Alex questioned.

"hun you are leaking. " Maggie answered.

"I… know I'm wet… just came. " Alex sighed. "Not what I meant love. " Maggie laughed.

"What? " Alex questioned.

"Fine let me show you. " Maggie sighed, taking Alex's nippels in both hands as she squeezed them slightly and a couple drops of milk formed.

"Ohhh god.. That felt good. " Alex painted before feeling her peaks cold and wet. "Oooooh fuck. "

"Yup." Maggie laughed again.

"Well this will be interesting.. " Alex sighed.

End of chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The sound of a bathtub filling slowly could be heard softly as steam filled the room and Lois hung her arms around her omega's neck, holding him close, kissing his neck softly as he began whimpering louder and louder. Lois adored the soft whines as she pressed her body against Clark, purposely grinding her body against his hard uncovered member.

"L.. Lois!" Clark pants trying to catch his breath and stop himself from bucking against his lover. "Uugh…." Clark whimpered more melting, his knees weak.

"Mhmm and someone thought that he couldn't feel sexy or like having sex while nine months pregnant?" Lois teased pleased with herself.

"I.. Not fair…" Clark tried to catch his breath, steam choking him with ache and lust.

"Mhmmm get in the tub and I will really show you just how much I can get you craving more." Lois growled deeply taunting the man of steel, who now appeared to to be more of an man of gelatin.

"I…" Clark's will to argue evaporated in the hot tight room immediately. "Y.. Yes my alpha." Clark whimpered slipping into the delightfully warm bath, moaning deeply as it immediately soothed all of his sore muscles and melted the remnants of his resistance as his ache for his wife was more than obvious to a painful degree.

"Mhmm is someone aching for his alpha to help him out with that?" Lois teased sitting on the edge of the tub as she teased two fingers along the underside of his arousal m sticking out above the water of the tub, making sure to softly scrape her nails along his sensitive flesh.

Clark immediately began squirming at her touch, his body crying out for more desperately as his fluids began to leak from his peak. Clark pants louder, his temperature rising, need growing. "Lois!" Clark broke his silence crying out for more.

"Mhmm yes Clark?" Lois smiled, bending down and licking up his precum, swirling her tongue taunting around his tip as she did.

"Ohh god… Lois!" Clark grabbed at the side of the bathtub, denting the metal slightly in pleasure.

Lois lifted her head with a stern look. "Bad omega! Don't break my beautiful tub! Or else you won't get to cum!" Lois smiled deviously.

"I!" Clark grumbled defensive in shock.

"Mhmm you what? You need your alpha to slip into this bath with you and take you inside her mouth?" Lois suggested slipping one foot into the perfectly toasty bath.

"I…" Clark relaxed slightly. "Yes please baby. Please." Clark requested, breath baited.

"That's a good boy. " Lois smiled, slipping further into the large tub.

"L… Lois…. " Clark painted.

"Yes? " Lois found his sack gently in her hand, slowly taunting it.

"Uugh… Baby… " Clark whined.

"Yes my love? " Lois released him, slipping her hand lower, finding his hole, her other hand wrapping around his shaft.

Clark began trembling greatly, his head falling back against the wall of the tub softly. "Please.. My whole body aches for you love. " Clark cried.

"Yes yes love. " Lois sighed at his lack of patience, slowly sliding her hand up and down Clark's length, her fingers dancing along his pucker, knowingly only taunting the edges of his hole, knowing how much he ached for it.

"Ohhh…Lois…" clark felt his whole body float in the warm soothing water, his lover between his legs, slowly working at him.

"Good boy. Just enjoy. I love you. " Lois cooed before lowering her mouth to his head once more, swirling her tongue around his tip before, removing her hand, slipping her mouth down further, taking him in.

"Lois.. " Clark melted into the water, rolling his hips up into her, slowly at first so as not to surprise his lover who quickly picked up in his hastening rhythm. Lois moaned softly onto him, sucking softly, rolling with his hips, ensuring her husband could fully relax, just allow his body to relax .

"Lois… " Clark painted heavier. "Please… " His voice weak and full of ache the tone Lois knew all to well as his way of saying he needed to be filled.

"Yes love. " Lois replied attentive to his needs as she grabbed the lube she had placed just outside the tub before they had started. Lois took more than enough of the silicone lubricant and immediately placed her two fingers against his entrance. "Are you ready love? " Lois questioned, rubbing her free hand over his thigh.

"Yes baby. " Clark whispered, slipping lower Into the tub.

Lois slowly pressed her fingers against him harder, one finger slipping into him softly as he moaned, appreciating the slow soft stretch. "That's it baby. " Lois encouraged, slipping her finger in and out slowly before bringing another one to his entrance, slipping it in as well.

"Mhmmm" Clark smiled in bliss, his hand finding his member, pumping slowly, rolling his hips for her.

"Come on love. Right there. Enjoy. " Lois encouraged, curling her fingers finding his spot, his breath hitching each time she caressed it, gently pulling him closer. "Good boy. Now hold it there. " Lena ordered, kissing his knee as he pumped in pace with her strokes to his insides.

Clark couldn't catch a good breath if his life depended on it, his body involuntary reacting to each of Lois's caresses. His body shook, she growled pleased. "L.. Lois.. " Clarke whimpered sharp as his breaths.

"Hold it love. I know you can. " Lois reminded. "I.. I.. Its… st… starting… t… to… hurt.. " Clark whimpered.

"Ohh but it's gonna feel so good so soon love. " Lois assured.

"B.. Baby.. " Clark shuttered harder as she stroked deeper, pulling at him as his body tensed hard fighting the release.

"Thaaaats it. Now, cum.. " Lois pulled his hand away, quickly taking him in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around him, stroking his spot once more as he released for her on command, shaking lost as his release finally came. Clark gasped, finally able to really get air, his whole body relaxed beyond belief. "Uugh clark? " Lena asked worried.

"Mmmm so good.. " Clark shimmied pleased in the tub.

"Clark? " Lois asked again.

"Lois… " Clark moaned softly half asleep.

"CLARK! " Lois yelled.

"Huh baby? What's wrong.

"Your water broke baby. " Lois answered worried.

"My.. My water broke!? " Clark stammered.

"We need to get you to the hospital. "

"No the deo. " Clark corrected.

"You sure baby? " Lois asked worried that they had pushed him into doing something he didn't want.

"Yeah I'm sure. Kara and I talked. I'm sure." Clark nodded.

"Ok. We gotta go. " Lois reminded.

"Throw on some clothes, I can fly us." Clark instructed standing from the bath.

"Yes. Yes. " Lois agreed standing too. "I love you. This is gonna be great. We are gonna be great. They are going to be great. " Lois smiled kissing Clark, rubbing his belly.

"Yes we will. I love you too. " Clark agreed with another kiss before rhe rushed to get their clothes and head out.

"Ohh fuck! " Clark's screams echoed through the deo as he and Lois entered.

"Clark, Lois, what's wrong!? " J'onn rushed to them hearing the cries.

"My water broke." Clark groaned feeling another contraction hit.

"And you actually came here? After the other day? " J'onn replied shocked.

"Every second you aren't getting me in a bed I'm regretting it. " Clark growled frustrated and in pain.

"Honey, getting you in bed is the exact reason we are here. " Lois ran a comforting hand over his back with a snicker.

"I hate you so much right now. " Clark growled.

"She wasn't wrong Clark. " J'onn chucked.

"Love you too hun. " Lois hugged him tightly.

"So are you ready or not? " Clark growled.

"Yes yes, come on, J'onn swept Clark up in his arms and rushed him to the room that they had prepared for the birth. Lena growled furious at someone picking up her omega as she followed.

"Oh calm down Lois he is literally about to have your children. " J'onn sighed.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them. " Lois growled.

"Don't take her too serious. She is all worked up because the babies are coming. " Clark dismissed.

"Yeah yeah. " J'onn rolled his eyes, easing clark down on the bed they had set up in the kryptonite room as he ran to go grab Alex.

"You ok love? " Lois asked, catching up.

"Yeah. I.. I'm ok. It hurts. But it's gonna be worth it. " Clark smiled.

Seven hours of Clark screaming about it not being worth it later.

"And here they are, all cleaned up." Alex brought the twins back to Clark, placing them in each of his arms as he smiled exhausted.

"They are beautiful. " Lois kissed his forehead.

"They are. " Clark held them caught in their beauty.

"May I? " Lois asked opening her arms to take one of them.

"Connor or Samantha?"

"Sam. " Lois motioned to Samantha as Clark handed her off.

"Hey there baby girl." Lois cooed, sweying softly on her feet. "I love you. Yes I do yes I do. " Lois held the smiling baby, happy beyond belief.

"They are perfect aren't they? " Clark kissed the sleeping Connor's forehead.

"Yeah they are. I love you clark. Thank you. " Lois looked to him tears in her eyes.

"What is it love. " Clark asked worried.

"I'm just really happy we have them. Thank you. " Lois wiped the tears before they fell.

"You helped. " Clark chuckled.

"I had thirty minutes of fun and then fell asleep on top of you. " Lois dismissed.

"It was a great thirty minutes." Clark assured.

"Yeah. Here's to a lifetime of great minutes. " Lois smiled looking to Clark.

"A lifetime of great minutes. " Clark agreed.

"Soo.. Did you two decide on the implants? " Alex asked entering the room with two small needles. It's up to you two. " Alex reminded.

"We can turn them off whenever? " Clark checked.

"Of course. " Alex nodded.

"Will it hurt them? " Clark glared at the woman holding needles detained for his children.

"Probably. But not much. They are intentionally tiny. We didn't want them to leave a mark of any sorts. " Alex answered.

"Ok. " Clark sighed, holding Connor close. "but I wanna hold them as it happens. I don't want them scared. " Clark reasoned.

"Whatever you need. " Alex nodded. "I understand. I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision. i don't know what I would have chose. " Alex admitted.

"Thank you. "

"Of course. " alex gave a kind smile. "Ready? "

"Yup. " Clark allowed, holding Connor, who didn't even wake up, much to Clark's relief.

"See not too bad." Alex sighed also relieved that Connor wasn't in pain. "And Samantha? "

"Yup, trade you. " Lois offered clark Samantha before taking Connor.

"Thanks baby. " Clark thank.

Samantha gave a soft coo as she looked up at her father.

"Hey there little one." Clark made quick eye contact with Alex giving her the go ahead as he distracted Samantha.

Alex worked fast, but gently, pricking Samantha as she began to cry. "Oh sorry! " Alex apologized quickly feeling terrible.

"Its ok. Your ok, aren't you baby girl! Aww Sam, comeonn your ok aren't you? " Clark made a funny face catching his daughter's attention as she immediately forgot the pain.

"Ohh thank god. " Alex sighed. "Well I will give you four some time. " Alex rushed out.

"How are you doing love? " Lois checked.

"I.. Exhausted. " Clark admitted. "Still in pain. They turned off the kryptonite, but.. I'm still healing slower than normal. "

"Rest baby. I love you. I can take Sam and you should sleep. " Lois instructed.

"I love you. " Clark passed Sam off to Lois

"I love you too baby. Get some rest." Lois reminded, sitting down, holding the babies.

End of chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Clark! they are too cute! " Lena cooed over the double stroller .

"I love them! " Kara squealed.

"Shhh… they are sleeping." Lois whispered.

"She has been missing some sleep lately. They don't like to sleep at night. " Clark sighed.

"Congratulations Clark. " Alex smiled from her dining room table trying to make wedding decisions.

"Thanks Alex " Clark whimpered back.

"So how are you two adjusting outside of the lack of sleep? " Maggie turned to Lois as they sat on the couch.

"I.. They are adorable, and they are evil. I suspect if they had access to any powers they would use them to kill me." Lois sighed. "But they are adorable. And I wouldn't give them up for anything… Except maybe some sleep. "

"Well I'm glad that it's worth it. Alex and I only have the one youngin so it shouldn't be quite so bad. Huh baby? "

"Oh yeah not so bad. Kara? What do you think about these for the invitations? " Alex waved Kara over.

"Love you too hun" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yay I get to help make decisions! " Kara cheered heading over.

"Of course, it's in the job description. " Alex held up two of the invitation styles.

"what job? And I say the Lilac one. " Kara pointed to the right.

"Me too. And maid of honor, duh. " Alex looked to Kara like she was crazy.

"Uuhh thanks, but normally people ask first. " Kara smiled.

"What are you talking about, I asked… IF… I asked… " Alex waved her hand in a circle trying to think up the answer.

"You planned to do it last month baby. But you never did, the birth canceled game night. " Maggie reminded.

"Oh sh… crud.. " Alex caught herself.

"Thanks Alex. " Clark thanked, picking up Connor and Samantha. "I appreciate. It. "

"No problem. Sorry I almost slipped. " Alex apologized.

"You guys have a room they can feed in? " Clark request.

"Yeah take the bedroom. You can feed em on the bed. " Maggie instructed.

"Thanks guys sorry. It hurts if they don't feed or I don't pump. " Clark shrugged.

"You can feed out here If you want. We are all adults. And Kara and Alex are pretty absorbed in the wedding so i'd be shocked if they even noticed. " Maggie offered.

"I know, and I appreciate it. But I'm just more comfortable doing it in private. It drains me pretty bad. Makes me just wanna wrap up with them in blankets. Keep em safe forever " Clark held them close, tight and loving.

"Use all the blankets you want big guy." Maggie offered.

"Thanks. " Clark took the kids heading off.

"Sorry I really thought I asked you Kara. " Alex sighed.

"Its ok hun. But I stand by my statement, I love the lavender. " Kara reminded.

"Me too. I just needed a second opinion. " Alex agreed.

"So do you have a date yet? " Kara asked.

"Not yet there is one place we just love. But it's a little too big, the price is right, bit we would have to cut the place in half to make it look like we know anyone at all its way too big for the number of people we are inviting." Alex groaned.

"Let me see the place. " Kara requested.

"Here" Alex handed Kara the portfolio for the beautiful venue, a mansion overlooking the water, modern, sharp, and perfect.

"Jesus Alex it's breathtaking. " Kara gasped.

"Yeah. And it's also roughly equivalent to our whole budget. " Alex groaned. "On the bright side if we knew twenty more people and we had the wedding here we might just be able to manage to serve them a whole steak. You know that all fourty of them could share. "

"What's the date you were thinking of having it? " Kara looked over the pictures once more.

"Three and a half months from now. " Alex replied with a longing sigh. "It is so beautiful… "

"But you will be six or seven months pregnant. " Kara reminded.

"Yeah Maggie and I talked about it. We actually kinda want me to be pregnant for the wedding.

"Ok. Ok. " Kara nodded.

"I know its weird. But I like how I look right now. " Alex shrugged.

"Hey Lena? " Kara called her alpha over.

"Whats up baby? " Lena arrived quickly as Kara handed her the portfolio for the venue. "God its beautiful " Lena ghasped, before Kara whispered something into her ear.

"What do you think? "

"You sure? " Lena checked.

"Yeah. " Kara smiled.

"Yeah if you three are up for it."Lena shrugged. "Sounds nice. "

"What the hell's going on? " Alex asked worried.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a double wedding? " Kara offered.

"Kara you don't need to do that. " Alex shook her head.

"Alex. I'm not offering cause I wanna help. I'm offering because you are my sister, I love you, and I think it would be nice for us to do this together. " Kara clarified.

"What do you say Alex? " Maggie asked, the conversation having caught her attention.

"It sounds wonderful. Are you up for it Maggie? "

"If it means we get to have our wedding there and not have to take out a second mortgage to do it I'm all for it. " Maggie cheered.

"I think we better send out the save the dates and invites soon then. " Alex smiled.

"This is going to be amazing. " Kara grabbed Lena excited beyond belief.

"Well go you four! Congratulations! " Lois chimed.

"Thanks! " Alex and Kara thanked immediately.

"Oh and of course I want you to be my maid of honor too. " Kara requested of Alex.

"I love you sis. " Alex tackled Kara with a large hug.

"I'm gonna go check on Clark is that ok? " Lois asked standing up.

"yeah you are all good. " Maggie assured.

"Thanks. " Lois nodded.

"Hey Maggie? " Lena broke off from the embraced omegas to speak to Maggie alone.

"Yeah, what's up? "

"I…. I don't really.. I don't really know many people. And. Honestly you are my only friend who hasn't wanted me dead in the past year. And.. Honestly you've been helping me alot lately with support for my recovery from self harm… and I don't know, Would you be open to being my maid of honor too? " Lena asked hesitant and embarrassed.

"Yeah lena. Of course, any time. Ide love to be your maid of honor. And Hey I kinda understand too. I don't make a lot of super lasting connections, and I would like it if you would be mine too. " Maggie requested In return.

"Of course. Thanks Maggie. " Lena hugged her tight in appreciation.

"Hey Clark. How are you doing in here? " Lois asked quietly as she entered the room.

"They are still eating. " Clark whispered, sitting up a bit, Sam in one arm Connor in the other, surrounded by the extra blankets Alex never used when building her nest.

"You three are cute all cuddled up like that. " Lois smiled.

"Come over here. I wanna feel my alpha around me as I feed our babies. " Clark urged. "Of course love. " Lena rushed over, laying on her side next to Clark, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you. " Clark cooed.

"I love you too baby. " Lois scooched closer to him. "They are little angels like this. I'm jealous you get to see them like this so often. " Lois smiled watching on at them.

"If you wanna let them chew your nippels to high hell you are welcome. " Clark smiled.

"Fair fair. You win. But they are beautiful." Lois allowed.

"Yeah. They are. " Clark agreed.

The two of them stayed there a little while longer before returning to the rest of the family. They didn't stay long before they had to head back to metropolis. But they adores the time they got to share with Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie, getting to help with wedding plans, and just generally to relax.

End of chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Mhmmm Lena…. " Kara whimpered, pressing her face against her fiance, nuzzling her side, aching deeply.

"Your numbing cream wearing off baby? " Lena ran a hand up and down Kara's back, giggling slightly as Kara's nuzzles tickled her side slightly.

"Its right in that sweet spot. I can feel my pussy again but it doesn't hurt yet. " Kara purred into the alpha, hoping to peak her cravings for Kara and away from the laptop she held.

"I am trying to get my work finished baby. " Lena dismissed, scratching Kara's back slightly, growling at the alluring purrs Kara gave off.

"Mhmm please… " Kara pleaded.

"Hows about…. " Lena grabbed her free tablet, handing it to Kara. " You take this and go to bed. When I am finished I will meet you there, and I want to find you drenched watching your favorite, kinkiest porn that gets you soooo achy , drenched, and all for me." Lena suggested.

"I… I… " Kara stammered, hesitant to take the tablet.

"What's wrong love? " Lena checked, worried by Kara's distraught look.

"I… don't… " Kara looked away embarrassed. "You don't what hun? " Lena tilted her head.

"I.. I've only ever once watched.. " Kara trailed off.

"Oh hun… " Lena cooed.

"I.. Sorry… t.. The only time I ever once sealed it out I was nineteen and the whole… knotting thing… "

A younger Kara groaned in her sophomore college dorm room, her roommate gone for the weekend with her alpha. It had been months since Kara had really payed attention to anything to do with her sex life or personal time. She hadn't realized how stressed and pent up she had been lately until she saw her roommate and her alpha all but ready to tear each others clothes off in front of Kara who had been blushing terribly.

"Uugh! " Kara groaned again, her core moist and not seeming to have any plans of cooling off and letting her get back to her paper any time soon. "Fine! " Kara yelled at nothing frustrated as she stood up from her desk, stomping over to her bed, and ripping the clothes that stuck to her skin uncomfortably.

Kara painted, her body feeling better now that she wasn't stuck in her tight clothing. "Better.. " Kara sighed, lifting up the covers to her bed and hopping in. Kara shifted trying to find just the right spot, one or two pillows under her head, one under her legs.

Kara tried to control her ragged breathing as she finally found her ideal position. "Fuck. " the curse slipped her lips as she realized how tense she was, her core thoroughly damp now, as if aware of what was soon to come. Her fingers twitched, hesitant to move for the ache between her thighs. Kara bit her lip as she took the plunge, her hand shooting to the inside of her right thigh, slipped closer as she heard a sharp inhale that it took her far too long to realize was herown. Kara found herself licking her lips as she felt her first finger against her sensitive folds. The finger danced along her entrance for a moment before she completely gave up on doing this slowly. Kara threw her head back, raising her hips, her fingers slipping inside her, craving release. She rolled her hips needing it, clamping down on her own fingers as she felt ache running through her, her fingers nowhere near enough, nothing and no one in her mind to crave, just het body needing release. Kara could already feel her body attempting to climax, every touch delightful and torture, driving her closer and closer to a peak that already felt unattainable. Kara allowed her other hand to attempt to assist, rubbing her clit, sensitive beyond belief as she arched clean off her bed, trying, ever so close, and no where near what she needed.

Kara kept trying, despite already knowing that sticking with what she had been trying wouldn't work. After about twenty minutes of self imposed torture Kara jumped from bed, panting and infuriated. "God….. Dammit… " Kara painted, ripping her computer from it s charger on her desk, closing out her paper and hopping back in bed just before her wetness began to dribble down her knees. "Ok… OK.. Ok… what to search… " Kara sighed, incredibly new to this, only aware that some of her friends had used the intent to help with this problem, and that once or twice she had accidentally walked in on Alex using her computer for such a purpose. Not to mention that Alex regularly locked herself up in her room with the computer once she had presented and her heats came monthly.

The words 'loving hot sex' appeared upon her Google search bar suddenly as she saw a number of thumbnails of people kissing. Very promising she thought to herself as she scrolled over the first one then the second, as the kissing seemed to continue within the video. Kara clicked on it, opening the video as she once more got comfortable, preparing for the help to finish getting over the edge.

The two began kissing hungerly in the video, moans and growls being exchanged excessively as Kara tried to get into it.

"Need.. Your knot. " a breathy voice pleaded from the computer speakers.

"W.. What? " Kara questioned as she sat up confused.

"Of course my beautiful omega. " the other voice confident and assuring as she pressed the other woman against a wall and the view panned down to the woman with a full erection.

"What the… " Kara glared confused.

"So wet for your alpha! " She praised, fingering the other woman now howling.

"Fuck! M… my alpha! I need it! Please! " the omega pleaded between cries.

"Of course. "

Kara couldn't wait, scrubbing through the video trying to understand what was going on before she arrived at the end where the alpha's cock began to swell significantly at the base before being plunged into the omega, screaming as she came in a deep relief.

"Oh… god… I… " Kara shut the laptop suddenly sitting up confused, shocked and maybe even a little flustered.

Kara took a minute to process as she became sure she had just seen it wrong, or that it was a odd magic of video editing. Hoping to further understand she reopened the laptop, finding several more videos of the same nature. Before long she knew it wasn't just special effects and she gave up and finally googled alphas and learned of knots. by the time she fully understood she had become damp enough that doing the laundry was no longer much of a choice that evening.

"You OK hun? You kinda zoned out there for a minute? " Lena looked to Kara worriedly, scratching the omega's back more.

"I.. Yeah… I.. I think the whole idea of knotting, it scared me when I was younger. " Kara sighed.

"Well. I completely understand. It would probably be weird if you didn't crave it back then like you do now. " Lena reasoned.

"I… " Kara paused realizing how different she was now. Having both experienced life as an omega and as an alpha. she thought back to the first video she ever watched, feeling herself slicken more. "Oh god… " Kara moaned.

"Well you seem a touch taken with your ache. So take this with you, or don't your choice. But I still wanna see you a wet mess on our bed for me when I finish my work. " Lena finished her order with a smile offering the tablet once more.

"Thanks. " Kara took the tablet with a whimper.

lena grabbed Kara's chin, pulling it up slightly to whisper into the omega's ear. " you might want to check the bookmarks on there. I have more than a couple of my favorites saved. " Lena suggested with a sensuous growl.

"Yes my alpha. " Kara whimpered, walking off to their room, slipping off her clothing and then hopping into bed. Kara easily found her comfort spot, accustomed to finding it in this bed ; her alpha was extremely attentive and had frequently treated Kara to spectacular mornings of cunalingus. Kara pulled up the browser app and found the bookmarks quickly. Amongst the folders there were work, streaming, grounding, guided meditation, and personal. Kara clicked the personal tab to be greeted with a series of sites catering to various kinks, bondage, knotting compilation, audio, fan fiction, lactation, heels, punishment, and denied heat. The last one caught her eye as she clicked on it, finding a series of videos, Kara clicked on the first one she found with two women she fancied. The video opened on the omega.

"My name is Jane, and I have been on suppressants for the past three years. I haven't had a heat since 2014. This morning marks one week that I haven't taken my twice daily suppressants and we have Alesha, an alpha I have known for years and plan to bond with today." The cute omega began as the alpha walked over.

"I just started my rut last night and I've known this little lady for two years now and we finally decided it was time to bond. So let's see if my rut can't get her worked up into her first heat in years." Alesha introduced, hugging the omega, clearly rolling her hips against her.

There was a sharp cut to the two of them kissing in a bed, the omega clearly wet through her pants, and the alpha tenting past her short skirt, rolling her hips against the other woman. "Fuck you smell good. " The alpha growled deeply making Kara shutter.

"Need you… it… hurts. " The omega whined deeply.

"F… Fuck… " Kara felt herself ache deeply.

"thats it, ache for my knot. " The alpha ordered.

"Can't… stand… clothes. " the omega whimpered, clawing her blouse off, revealing a beautiful lacy bra.

"Good girl, so achy you are ripping your clothes off for me? "

"Need you! " She howled, grabbing the alpha's erection, pumping it.

"Good girl"

"Ohhh.. " Kara whimpered, imagining it was Lena's voice saying the words of praise for her. "mhmmm" Kara realized her legs were open wide, her hand slipping up the inside of her thigh, glaring at the alpha's cock in the video, craving it deeply.

The omega began writhing under the alpha, her heat clearly intensifying deeply as she clutched to the alpha's member, pumping it with a death grip, whimpering, her head thrown back. "Fuck! It hurts! "

"Good girl. Mhmm your heat is finally really beginning. "

"W… what? " the omega painted in shock.

"It's been three years, you are barely in the middle of your preheat. " the alpha chuckled. "Ohhh fuck! "

"Good girl, now remove your pants, slowly. " the alpha ordered, resting on her knees, stroking herself in plain view of the omega who clearly derived extreme pain watching it, craving it as she couldn't remove her eyes. She struggled with the button, het hands shaking, occasionally being ripped from the button to claw furiously at the bed, lost and consumed with cardinal ache.

"Good girl. Don't stop. " the alpha stood from the bed, the camera planning to show her overly pleased dominant face before returning to the omega struggling to unzip her jeans.

"F… f.. Fuck… " Kara whimpered, fingering herself furiously, feeling it just enough to garner some pleasure as the numbing agent wore off slowly.

"Take them off show me just how craven for my knot you are. "

"Ohhh.. " both Kara and the omega in the porno moaned together.

The woman removed her pants slowly, shaking, knees weak even laying horizontal on the bed. She barely won the fight to remove them, revealing her soaked matching panties, clinging to her heated skin.

"I just love seeing your panties ruined with slick for me. " the alpha praised, tracing two fingers along the omega's folds through them.

"Ahhhh!" the omega yelled, writhing in the bed raising to meet the fingers.

"Easy girl not yet. " the alpha chuckled, licking the slick from her fingers.

"B… but your scent… s… so strong.. Y.. Your… releasing it intentionally… " the omega whimpered, her hands roaming her body, one cupping her breast, the other working up her thigh.

"Yes I am. Mhmmm and its working. You look like you are about to go crazy without my knot. " The alpha growled pleased.

Kara took Lena's pillow, breathing her Alpha's scent in deep, knowing it's what she needed, the scent of Lena filling her lounges. "Mhmmm alpha… " Kara purred into the pillow, moaning as she fingered herself, rubbing furiously at her clit, watching the omega in the video cave, doing the same.

"I didn't say you could begin to play with yourself yet! " The alpha grabbed the omega by her chin forcefully,

"Ohhhh… please… " she stopped, her legs fidgeting as pain filling her.

"That's it. Writhe for me, take in my scent, and when you are perfectly ready I will take you, fill you up, make all that beautiful pain go away. "

Kara painted, now on her belly, her nose buried in Lena's pillow, tablet propped against headboard, one arm behind her, fingering herself from behind, the other hand under her belly furiously rubbing her clit, climax so close and so far.

"Yes…. My alpha. " The omega whimpered, clawing at the bed, trying to stop herself from attacking her core once more.

"Good girl. Now slide off those soaked panties, and put the wettest part in your mouth, tasting your own lurid slick."

Kara painted whimpering at the idea, almost wishing she was still wearing her own so she could follow the orders, craving to be ordered by lena like that, to obey her lover, to hear lena praise her when she did well. "Lena! " Kara screamed as the first of her climaxes rained upon her, her fingers becoming soaked as she squirted, panting, recoiling, her fingers helping her through rough and delicious aftershocks, running through her body as she whimpered into the pillow, breathing in Lena, suddenly feeling the sent thicker.

"I expected a nice view, but not this good. " Lena smiled.

"I… ohhhh…. " Kara moaned weak.

"It's a good video isn't it? " Lena smiled.

"Ohhh. "

"I watched that one last week, and Sunday, and last night. Each time while you were out being Supergirl. " Lena smiled.

"Need to… submit to my… alpha… wanna please… you… " Kara whimpered in a daze, full of ache again already.

"Ohhh… you really got into the video didn't you? " Lena chuckled.

"I… wanted to put soaked panties in my mouth… but not wearing any… " Kara whimpered.

"Mhmmm well. " Lena smiled, slipping her own off. "You got me all wet with all those damn noises you were making in here. " Lena threw the panties to Kara who caught them on her teeth. "Now suck on them, taste your alpha's wetness mixed with her precum. My dick was pounding so hard from your moans it made it hard to focus on my work. "

"Yes… mistress." Kara whimpered, the panties in her mouth, sucking on them, tasting Lena, losing herself in the scent of her Alpha's juices and core.

"Good girl. " Lena praised approaching the omega.

"Ohhhh… " Kara moaned, her mind melting easily at the praise, her pussy soaked and needy, breasts aching to be touched, to me attacked, groaped.

"Good, good girl. Now come closer, I wanna help get you even more frustrated." Lena growled softly, sitting on edge of bed, noticing Kara's body arching, her breasts pert and pebbled already, clearly despite to be touched. Lena allowed her hands to caress both of Kara's firm, swollen breasts. "Ohhh. These look like they must be painfully aching."

"Y… yes… I… they ache for your touch mistress.. " Kara nodded, the panties still in her mouth.

"I know it hurts baby. Let's see if we can't help with that. " Lena began to masaging Kara's breasts softly, working her way to their tip. Lena lowered her head to Kara's breast, taking one peak into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, sucking softly.

"Fuck! Lena! " Kara screams muffled by the panties, feeling her uncovered nipple begin to grow cold. "I.. What was that… on my right breast .. " Kara painted.

"Mhmmm… I have a feeling I know why they are so swollen.. " Lena giggled softly pulling back, licking the sweet flavor off her lips. Yup. Your leaking love. " Lena confirmed, squeezing the peaks once more as milk formed at their peaks"Oh.. God… " Kara painted through the panties in her mouth.

"Good girl. " Lena pulled them from Kara's lips before replacing them with a kiss.

"Ohhh… Lena… "Kara whimpered, her puss soaked and pounding beyond belief, craving Lena.

"Yes my love? " Lena cooed, slipping a hand under the covers, finding Kara's soaked slit, outlining it with her fingers, slowly massaging the omega as she began to whimper and writhe, craving more and more.

"F.. Fuck… Lena… love you… need your… your cock… your knot! " Kara screamed, bucking against Lena's hand.

"Yes my love. " Lena pulled off her shirt and skirt, slipping into bed under the covers with Kara. "I will help you. I will alleviate the pain of your ache. " Lena assured, kissing Kara's neck, as she aligned herself with Kara's entrance, slipping in smoothly.

"Lena! " Kara gasped, holding to Lena.

"Good girl. Just relax, I will help. " Lena comforted, kissing lower to Kara's breast to suckel from her gently, relieving some of Kara's ache as she slipped in and out of Kara slowly.

"mhmm Lena… s… so good… " Kara painted, holding Lena's head to her breast, moaning, pleasure and relief .

"that's it baby. " Lena switched to the other breast.

"Fuck… Lena… " Kara painted, her body winding up quickly, already approaching her peak. "I… getting.. Ohhh.. " Kara lost the ability to speak as Lena brushed her teeth against her sensitive nipple.

Lena then bucked in hard, knowing it would push her lover over the edge and in turn herself.

Kara gasped as Lena released her breast with a pop, a drop or two of her milk rolling off of het breast, Lena licking her lips and swallowing. Kara then clutched Lena's member tight as she climaxed, screaming in relief.

Lena moaned pleased, allowing herself to cum, spraying herself deep inside Kara as her knot began to form, locking them together.

"I love you baby. " Lena cooed, kissing Kara's neck.

"Mhmm love you too… " Kara whimpered.

"You OK baby? " Lena checked.

"I.. Yeah. The lactating thing was a bit of a surprise tho. " Kara replied still trying to catch her breath.

"I mean it was gonna happen eventually hun. " Lena shrugged.

"Don't pretend you didn't have a bookmark for it on your tablet little miss kinky. " Kara smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about. '" Lena looked way turning red.

"I saw that bookmark, didn't click on it tho. How big is this kink? High heels big? " Kara pressed.

"I… a little bigger.. " Lena admitted.

"Someone is happy about this isn't she? " Kara giggeled.

"Very. " Lena pressed two hands on one of Kara's breasts, massaging it slowly as milk sprayed from her peak into Lena's open mouth.

"F… fuck… that feels really good… " Kara moaned.

"Good. Cause we will be doing that alot. " Lena licked her lips before kissing Kara.

End of chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Thank god you two are here!" Maggie sighed. "They are going crazy. Neither Lena or I can talk any sense into them." Maggie thanked Clark and lois with a large and sudden hug.

"Is iot that crazy?" Lois chuckled.

"Yes." Lena answered deadpan.

"There's no way it can be that bad. " Clark dismissed.

"Oh , then we will happily take care of Samantha and Connor for your next four heats if you get them to stop fighting . " Maggie offered , Lena nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Clark's eyebrow rose excited.

"Its that bad." Lena glared.

"What do you twop even think we can do? They are your omega's , shouldn't you to be the ones best able to get them to stop fighting?" Lois questioned doubtful.

"They arent listening to us any more. We tried to smoothe over the first couple arguments, but this is too much." Maggie shook her head.

"Why did we agree to this?" Lena rolled her eyes.

"Because the location was beautiful." Maggie whispered in awe.

"Soo beautiful" Lena agreed , awestruck by simply the memory of the location.

"Ok , Ok, you two take Connor and Samantha and we will talk to Alex and Kara. " Lois offered them the stroller , heading for the wedding planning room Kara and Alex had taken over in Lena's apartment where the yelling originated.

"Kara? Alex?" Clark called out to them gently,

"What !" Kara and Alex yelled in unison .

"We came by to check up on the wedding planning. How's it going guys?" Clark smiled slightly scared.

"We brought Sam and Connor if you two want a break " Lois offered.

"No! We agreed we wouldn't leave the table till we had it figured out. " Alex explained.

"It? " Lois raised an eyebrow.

"The wedding. Everything. We need to have it all figured out by tomorrow evening or we will start missing deadlines to reserve everything. " Kara answered.

"Oof. You guys need help." Clark winced.

"We need all the help. " Alex nodded.

"We need divine intervention. " Kara corrected.

"Oof that bad!? " Lois grimaced.

"Yes. " Alex and Kara confirmed together.

"Ok so what do you have decided? " Clark suggested the point as a beginning.

"The venue. " Alex laughed.

"Oof. " Clark chuckled back.

"Yup. We are fucked. " Kara dropped into her seat defeated.

"Well what do you guys have to get, Flowers? Food? Entertainment ? " Lois began, sitting down with them.

"Flowers, cake, tables, tablecloths, silverware, catering, bar, preacher or not, who officiates, do we do them together or one after the other , who goes first, me and maggie or Kara and Lena, band or DJ, which band, which DJ, bridesmaids? Their dresses?, theme or no, one ring bearer or two or four! chairs, other decorations? " Alex rattled off.

"Ok. So do either of you know what you want? " Lois suggested.

"I know I want a band, potstickers, no bar, lilacs and roses, something that tastes good, and I want us to do the ceremonies together. " Kara answered.

"And I want a DJ, for us to have a salad as an appetizer, not fast food, a fish option for entries, I want people to be able to drink and celebrate even if I can't, gardenias scattered around the venue, tulips and hydrangeas as the wedding bouquets, and a purple theme. " Alex explained.

"I didn't know you wanted purple!" Kara yelled almost angrily.

"We went over this for the invitations! I love purple! " Alex yelled back.

"That doesn't mean you want a purple wedding! " Kara threw some samples onto the table.

"Purple would go with the venue. " Clark agreed, looking through photos again. "And by the way you two need your nests. "

"Yup. " Lois agreed.

"What?" Kara growled.

"You two are tired, stressed, and mad over nothing. Plus, you two both reak of missing your nests. " Lois explained.

"Happened to me a number of times while I was pregnant, more and more towards the end. I would get really angry over nothing. " Clark admitted.

"Bullshit! That's not it. " Alex dismissed frustrated.

"Really? " Clark sighed, grabbing her and dropping her in the next he saw on the couch as he entered the home.

"Fuck. " Alex sighed, melting into her nest, breathing in the familiar comforting scents.

"Better? I could get you a snickers bar too? Not you when your hungry or missing your nest. " Clark teased.

"Mmmph. " Alex mewed, settling into her nest.

"Kara get your stuff from your nest, and come back real quick, I guarantee it's the only way you two are finishing the plans tonight. "

"grr… fine! " Kara growled, begrudging but seeing how much it helped Alex.

Kara returned quickly, plopping her nesting materials next to Alex on the couch, plopping down and sighing in relief.

"Helps huh? " Clarke teased smug.

"Thank you clark. " Alex thanked.

"Thank both of you. Divine intervention has come. " Kara jokes.

"So? " Lois brought the papers over that they had been looking at. " You two ready to restart? "

"Yeah. " Alex smiled.

"Infact! I have some ideas. How would you feel about a purple and white themed wedding, hydrangeas, lilies and roses as the bouquets, with gardenias and tulips all around, purple table cloths with white accents, I saw it in one of the sample books. And I would be willing to do salad for appetizer, if we have potstickers at the reception. " Kara offered.

"Deal! And I will do ceremonies together if you go DJ? " Alex countered.

"Also deal! " Kara smiled.

"How would you feel about… J'onn officiating? I doubt we will be able to get dad. And… J'onn is almost more of a father than he is now anyway. " Alex suggested.

"I like that. " Kara agreed.

"How about options of steak, fish, or vegan for the meals? We can cover it. Especially with the party being so small. " Alex offered.

"Yeah. Woks for me. " Kara nodded. "And if the theme is purple we should probably make the bridesmaid dresses purple too. "

"I like that. " Alex smiled.

"I look good in purple so i'm not against it. " Lois chuckled.

"Good. " Alex smiled back. "Because if you want ide be happy to have you two as my brides… people. "

"He is my cousin! He should be my bridesmaid! " Kara argued lighthearted.

"you two could do joined wetting parties. " Lois suggested.

Alex and Kara looked to each other before nodding in agreement."Works for us. "

"We are gonna have to watch these kids a lot now aren't we? " Lena sighed.

"Yup. " Maggie groaned.

"Worth it tho. "

"Yup. "

End of chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Author's note : So , this is kinda crazy . this story is starting to approach its end. I know i've said it before , but I think this story has about 5-10 chapters left. It's crazy to me. I'm trying to finish it all by the 15th. Because that is 1 year from the creation of this story . thank y'all so much. I love yall for reading . Enjoy!

"It's gonna be fine your dress is beautiful. " Kara assured.

"I'm big as a house! Why did I agree to this! Why did I suggest it!? " Alex paced in her gown.

"Alex " Kara grabbed her. "I love you. You can do this. Our alphas are waiting there, at the altar, in this beautiful house, where we are about to get married. We are gonna walk out there together, and you can do this. Ok? " Kara prepped her sister.

"I love you too Kara. " Alex smiled.

"Don't cry. We spent hours doing this make-up. " Kara warned, seeing the tears form.

Alex chuckled. "Got it sis. "

"Now Let's go. "

"They are beautiful. " Lena gasped as she saw the sisters, locked arm in arm, walking down the aisle towards them.

"Yes they are. " Maggie agreed, feeling her breath stolen from her longues as they approached.

"Congratulations. Kara is a wonderful woman. "

"Alex is pretty damn amazing too. " Lena returned.

"We found some pretty amazing fucking sisters didn't we? " Maggie asked, pride and love filling her heart, delighted she succeeded in making such a wonderful woman fall in love with her too.

"Yeah we did. " Lena agreed, feeling the exact same, stretching her hands out as Kara took them in hers, maggie and alex doing the same.

"Your dress is beautiful Maggie. " Alex fought the tears as best she could.

"Baby. Don't cry. This is a happy day. " Maggie comforted.

"No crying sis! " Kara whispered lovingly.

"Working on it guys. " Alex smiled, overwhelmed with her own happiness.

"Your dress is amazing too baby. " Kara smiled wide.

"I'm so mad right now. " Lena cooed. "Because I have to wait to kiss you right now. You are so beautiful my love. "

"I love you. " Kara laughed.

J'onn sensing the time was right began. "Please take your places. " he paused. "We bring you all here today, to celebrate the marriage of two women I have grown to consider my daughters, to two other women, who I am proud to call friend. And they have given me the honor of officiating these two weddings. I have never seen any pair of people better suited together than these two pairs. They both are wonderful to each other , and I am am ecstatic that they have found each other. And that is it for the personal stuff. Now. Maggie. Lena. Do you take Alex and Kara respectively to love and to care for? To hold for the rest of your lives? To never let me regret this, lest I kill you? " J'onn received glares from all four girls for that one. " and I believe you both had vows you had written yourself , so I will stop here. "

"Alex. I.. I am happy proceeding in my life with you because I know the biggest mistake I ever made is behind me. When you first told me you liked me, I said it was too early. And I couldn't have been more wrong. There is no time that could have been too early for me to receive the gift of loving you. And I promise I will never make that mistake again. I love you so much. And I don't want to lose another day with you. "

"Kara. You didn't save my life. You made it worth living. And you helped and stood by me as I regained the confidence to be happy, in my own skin, and just to be alive. I love you so much. And that will never stop. I don't need to make any promises, or assurances about that. Because it is a fact. Something inarguably, irrefutable. I love you. With all my heart. I've known that since the morning of the first night we spent together. The way I felt. Waking up next to you. You in my arms, breathing with me, the heavenly look on your face, gentle, soft, kind, loving. You are my everything. Everything I will ever want or ever need. And I love you so much. I have since that morning. And that will never stop. " Lena spoke proudly, on the verge of tears.

"And you, Alex , Kara? " J'onn nudged.

"Maggie. When I first met you. You made me angry, what I didn't know was that I was flustered, and I didn't understand that at the time. But you got me hot under the collar, every time we were in a room together. And you still do. When you suggested I was gay.. I was shocked. I didn't believe it. But look who was right on the money? " Alex gestured to herself. " but you only knew the half of it. Maggie. I loved you. I loved getting to know you, seeing this beautiful strong proud woman, unafraid to be herself in every way. And so beautiful. Fuck.. I said that twice. But it deserves to be said twice. Especially with that dress. Maggie. I love you with all my heart. Thank you. Thank you for helping me find out who I am. And who I can be. "

"Lena. my life has changed alot since we met. When I met you I wasn't an alpha or an omega. And somehow now I'm both. And I am all the better for every one of those changes. I have never been as happy as I am when I am with you. I have never been able to give someone my whole heart. And somehow I feel you have it twice over. You have changed me so much, and brought so much love to my life. And I promise to stay by you. To protect you, to love, comfort, reassure, to be there day in and day out. I will always wake up next to you each morning. I promise you that. I am not going anywhere. I love you. " Kara finished.

"Well. That was… I love all four of you. And I'm just glad you are all happy. " J'onn forgot he was supposed to say anything, as his happiness for his makeshift family took over.

"J'onn" Maggie reminded.

"Yes! Yes! I.. Umm. The rings!? "

"Here. " Clark raised his hand, bringing the rings to Kara and Lena.

"And here. " Lois did the same with Alex and Maggie.

"Now, Do you Alex Danvers take Maggie Sawyer to be your wife?" J'onn resumed.

"I do. " Alex slipped the ring on Maggie.

"And do you Maggie Sawyer take Alex Danvers to be your wife? "

"I do. " Maggie slipped her ring onto Alex.

"You may kiss the bride. "

Maggie took Alex in a hug at first, taking her in a dip, kissing her deeply, loving .

"And you Kara danvers, do you take Lena Luthor to be your wife? "

"I do. " Kara held Lena's hand as she slipped the ring on.

"And do you Lena Luthor take Kara Danvers to be your wife."

"Of course I do. " Lena smiled, taking Kara in her arms and kissing her, unwilling to wait anymore, kissing her lover with everything she had.

"Well… you can keep kissing her… I guess? " J'onn shrugged.

They all continued the wedding, all of them readying for dinner, then for the after party, the DJ played everyone's favorites, and clark showed off more than a couple dance moves that must have been alien.

"So! Clark! " Alex pulled him away from the dancefloor.

"What is it Alex." Clark wiped sweat from his brow.

"I need to apologize for something. " Alex began.

"Alex this is your wedding. you should be dancing, not apologizing." Clark assured.

"Clark. J'onn thought up the implants without me. He just told me what to do. He didn't involve me because they weren't my children and I was pregnant and I had just gotten engaged, I had a lot on my plate. So I didn't question him. But, I took a second look at then before Kara has to use them for her baby girl. And… there is a much better option. We can just give them bracelets. We don't need to give them injections like that. And if you want we can remove the injections. It won't be painful for them, at least no more than implanting them was. I promise. " Alex assured.

"I.. That would actually make me feel alot better Alex. Thank you. " Clark thanked. "But we can do that another day. You just got married! Have fun! Go out there and dance with your wife! "

"Would everyone please gather around!? " Lena began.

"And would my beautiful WIFE! Please get her gorgeous ass up here so we can all cut the cake together? " Maggie yelled.

"I'm being summoned. Thank you tho clark. " Alex ran off to the cake cutting.

"There you are my beautiful WIFE! " Maggie hugged Alex tight, and kissed her.

"Love you baby. " Alex rubbed her belly, feeling something.

"Let's cut the cake! " Kara cheered.

"Here you go! " Lena handed Maggie a knife as she and Kara took there's together.

"ready baby? " Maggie smiled a hand around her omega, offering to hold the knife together. "Y-yeah. " Alex nodded, grabbing the knife with Maggie.

"Three! " Kara began.

"Two! " Lena continued.

"One! " Maggie finished as the knives fell and so did Alex, blood staining her white dress, evidence something has gone terribly wrong.

End of chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"M… Maggie.. " Alex's eyes fighting to open, all she could feel, a sharp shot of pain in her core, and a familiar hand holding hers.

"I… I'm here baby. " Maggie made out through sobs.

"I.. What happened? " Alex succeeded to open her eyes, seeing the inside of the ambulance.

"I don't know baby. You passed out. You were bleeding baby. " Maggie sniffled, struggling to be strong.

"I love you Maggie. I… if anything happens… they… he is priority number one. Promise… me. " Alex made eye contact with her alpha for just a moment, her consciousness slipping.

"We promised we wouldn't check the gender till they were born.." Maggie scolded, desperately trying to pretend her worst nightmare wasn't happening as the sobs returned, threatening to make her collapse.

"s… sorry… baby.. I.. Ts… boy… " Alex slurred, tears falling off the sides of her face.

"Don't you dare go! No! We were just starting this! " Maggie yelled at the unconscious Alex, her hand a death grip around Alex's. "No! God dammit! No! I need you Alex! You can't leave like this!" Maggie screamed.

"Please. I need to check her blood pressure. " The paramedic requested.

"Use the other fucking arm! " Maggie yelled, mustering her strength to stand for a moment, before falling to her knees in the ambulance, holding her lovers hand and sobbing into it, wishing, praying, doing everything she could to simply will her lover to live.

"Y.. Yes ma'am. " the obviously inexperienced paramedic slipped the cuff onto the free arm.

"Please Alex. Please. I need you to live."

"Where there hell are they!? " Kara paced in her ruffle dress from the flight over.

"Kara. It's gonna be ok. " Lena followed behind her trying to calm her.

"Lena! She was bleeding! What If she loses the baby!? What if we lose her!? " Kara yelled.

"You won't lose her. " Lena assured.

"You don't know that Lena! " Kara turned crying.

"Alex is strong. Whatever is going on it will be ok I promise. " Lena hugged Kara.

"I can't lose my sister Lena. I need her. " Kara sobbed into Lena, the women holding to each other desperate for the solace of Any good news.

"M… ma'am?"

"What! " Maggie snapped at the paramedic.

"What is your wife's blood type? "

"I.. A negative. " Maggie answered scared.

"She is gonna be ok. "

"She is! " Maggie's head shot up.

"yeah. She will. There was a bleed. And her water did break, but what is she seven months? " He asked.

"And a half. " Maggie sniffled.

"Look its above my pay grade to say this. But she will be fine. And so will the baby. " he nodded, grabbing an extra bag of blood to begin to help Alex.

"Really? " Maggie looked up relieved.

"I believe so. "

"Oh my god thank you! " Maggie kept up and hugged the paramedic crying in relief.

"It's gonna be ok. " He assured, patting Maggie back, awkwardly.

"Thank you. "

"She will need to either give birth tonight or have a c section tho. "

"But you think they will both be ok? " Maggie confirmed scared.

"Yeah. I do. " he assured.

"You ready back there! " The driver asked.

"Yup! "

"What's going on!?" Maggie questioned.

"We are arriving. Gonna get your girl into a room and get her all fixed up for you. " He smiled reassuringly.

"I can hear them!" Kara yelled relieved.

"You can? " Lena turned to Kara hopefully.

"Yeah. They are taking Alex in now. "

"How are they!? " Lena grabbed Kara's hand.

"Alex's pulse is stable. And Maggie isn't crying. " Kara nodded scared but still with some hope.

"That's good right?" Lena cheered.

"Come on. " Kara grabbed Lena's hand and rushed to Maggie and alex.

"Ma'am you can't be here! "

"She is my sister! " Kara growled.

"My step sister? " Lena shrugged.

"Kara, he said she would be ok. " Maggie hugged her new step sister.

"Thank god. " Kara sighed.

"Here you go ma'am" the paramedic offered Alex's chart to the doctor.

"Ok. We are taking her in for the c section now. I don't want to wait. " She replied, quickly flipping through the clipboard.

"Is she going to be ok? " Maggie released Kara turning to the doctor.

"Are you the next of kin? "

"I'm her wife and that's my son in her. " Maggie stood tall.

"I need you to sign this"

"Is she going to be ok!? " Maggie began to grow angry and scared.

"we will do our best to help your son and your wife. I promise. The fact that her bleeding hasn't stopped has me worried, but I think we can save them both. " the doctor answered calmly.

"Thank you. " Maggie signed the papers.

"We will have them back to you as soon as we can. Someone will be by to ask some questions in a moment. " The doctor assured, walking off to prep for the surgery with the paramedic taking Alex following close behind.

"Maggie. It's gonna be ok. " Kara held the shaking newlywed, worried for her and Alex.

"Kara.. She wanted me to promise her the baby would come first." Maggie shook deeply, unable to conceive of a world without Alex.

"Maggie. " Kara had no other words.

"I don't know what to do." Maggie shook her head overwhelmed.

"Maggie. No matter what. You will have us. You won't be alone. And Alex is incredibly strong. Not to mention anything that came from the two of you badass ladies… might just end up stronger than Kara here. " Lena placed a supportive hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Thank you two both. " Maggie tried to dry her tears.

"Hello? " A woman came up to them. "Are you the wife of… Alex Danvers? " she checked her clipboard.

"Yes. " Maggie approached, Kara and Lena strong and supportive behind her.

"We have some questions. "

"Ask away. " Maggie steeled herself.

"Does your wife have any allergies? "

"No. " Kara answered.

"Hmm? " The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Alex is my sister. " Kara explained quickly.

"Oh yes, so. Any relevant medical history? "

"No. Not to my knowledge. Kara? " Maggie asked.

"No."

"Just so you know we are prepping her for surgery. She is still losing blood as fast as we can replace it. Finally. If anything bad were to happen. And I'm sorry that I have to ask. But who is the… priority? " she hesitantly asked. Knowing the sensitivity of the issue.

"Kara? " Maggie looked to Alex's sister for permission to betray Alex's wish.

"It is up to you." Kara offered, tears forming.

"Kara.. I can't lose her." Maggie shook her head scared.

"Maggie. This choice is yours. " Kara offered once more.

"Alex. Alex is the priority. " Maggie confirmed for the doctor.

"Thank you all so much, the waiting room is just down there, we will have an update for you in an hour or two.?"

"Thank you. " Kara thanked. Taking the now sobbing Maggie in a hug.

"It's gonna be ok guys. " Lena hugged them both, worried for them.

"They said it would only be one or two hours! It's been two and a half! " Maggie paced worried.

"Hey, if they didn't say anything it means they are both still alive. " Lena reasoned.

"Maggie, sit down. It's gonna be ok. We can't think negatively. " Kara advised.

"No. Something is wrong! I can feel it. Alex is hurt or worse. " Maggie shook, knees weakening, falling to ground sobbing.

"Ma'am! Are you alright! " A nurse called, rushing to her.

"I… " Maggie stumbled on her words.

Kara picked Maggie up. "We are just really worried about Alex Danvers and her baby. " Kara explained.

"Danvers!? " the nurse rushed off.

"What the hell was that? " Lena questioned.

"I don't know. " Kara sighed.

"This can't be good. " Maggie felt the tears return.

"I am so god damn sorry, some dumbass forgot to tell y'all. She got out of surgery an hour and a half ago. The baby is currently in the nursery, it was early, but he seems perfectly healthy. Ms. Danvers should wake up any moment now. You three are welcome to go see her, room 207." The nurse informed before walking away as if it was nothing.

"She is OK.. " Maggie was left jaw dropped, relieved, ecstatic beyond belief.

"They are both ok. " Kara corrected.

"We need to go see her guys. " Lena pushed Kara towards the elevator.

"M… Maggie… " Alex woke slowly, feeling the same hand holding hers as when she passed out.

"Baby! " Maggie cheered, hugging her wife quickly.

"I.. Is he ok? " Alex coughed, her voice weak from intubation.

"Yes he is. We have a beautiful baby boy. Lena went and took a picture for me. I couldn't leave your side. " Maggie explained.

"I love you. " Alex sighed relieved.

"I love you too baby. " Maggie replied.

"You gave us quite the scare sis. " Kara teased, grabbing Alex's free hand.

"I'm sorry. " Alex smiled. "was the cake good? "

"We didn't have any, I flew Lena over to the hospital and Maggie drove in the ambulance with you. "

"You two should have enjoyed the wedding. " Alex sighed tired.

"You should rest. " Maggie advised.

"No.. Wait. We have a baby to name. " Alex tried and failed to sit up.

"What do you want to name him? " Maggie held her hand tight.

"I.. Wanna name him John. After J'onn. "

"I love that baby. " Maggie smiled.

"I… lo… ve.. U.. " Alex slipped.

"Rest baby. " Maggie advised, caressing her cheek. "I love you baby. "

"Mhmm o.. Ok.. " Alex sighed going back to sleep.

"She is ok… she is ok.. She is ok. " Alex sighed full of relief.

"She is ok. " Kara placed a hand over both of theirs reassuringly.

End of chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"so why exactly are we watching over Samantha and Connor tonight? " Kara teased, already knowing the answer.

"Oh come on, you are gonna love seeing those two little hooligans! " Lena chuckled.

"They are friggin adorable. " Kara admitted.

"Our baby girl will be even more beautiful. " Lena moved to Kara resting in her nest in the closet, laying with her omega, stroking over her belly.

"Mhmm she really likes that." Kara purred, pressing her nose to Lena's neck, taking in the scent of protective alpha deeply.

"Love you. " Lena moved to hold Kara, still caressing the baby bump.

"I love you too." Kara giggled.

"What? " Lena feigned innocence.

"Go ahead. I know you wanna." Kara giggled again.

"Why Kara Danvers I have no idea what you mean. "

"Well Lena Danvers, I know you very well, and I know you are eying my breast, and dying to suck on them." Kara teased.

"Mhmm I do love that. And your tits are amazing right now, and.. You know. " Lena looked away embarrassed.

"You have a big enough kink for lactation that out daughter might end up malnourished." Kara teased.

"Oh come on. " Lena defended.

"But you didn't deny it. " Kara laughed.

Lena turned bright red, looking away again.

"I love you, and you are welcome to do whatever you want with them for the next twenty minutes till Clark gets here. " Kara offered, unbuttoning her shirt, revealing swollen breasts and puffy nipples, aching for Lena.

"Mhmmm fuck… they are so beautiful… " Lena growled, attacking one, rolling on top of Kara, rolling her hips against Kara's core as she took the nipple into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue gently.

"Fuck.. They got really sensitive… " Kara moaned, her breasts aching, swollen and needing this.

"Hmmm you like this too don't you? " Lena teased, grazing teeth ovet the right nipple, tasting a bead of sweetness leak out.

"I.. Well. They get all swollen if you don't… " Kara deflected flustered.

"Sure… so you don't like this in the slightest? " Lena took the peak in her mouth, suckeling on it hungerly, rolling her hips faster.

Kara couldn't help it, she felt the relied instantly, paired with Lena's warm mouth enveloping her peak, the tongue swirling around her. She began to whimper, her body arching, the relief and sensitivity driving her insane. It was almost as pleasurable as when Lena had gone down on her that morning, but there was no way in hell Kara would let Lena know that intentionally.

"You are whining for me, desperate for more. You didn't offer because I was gaucking did you? " Lena teased.

"I… I.. " Kara stammered.

"You want my hands on you, massaging you as you scream in relief. You want my mouth, my tongue, sucking on you, draining you of every last drop, and continuing until you cum for your alpha. " Lena teased.

"I!" Kara wanted to yell, to storm off, but she knew if she tried her legs would give out from under her.

"Why so angry? " Lena caressed Kara's side.

"I… I'm embarrassed! I shouldn't like it this much. I shouldn't crave for you to help me release the pressure like this, and right now the left one is way more full and it's really annoying! " Kara yelled quietly.

"I can fix that. And you have nothing to be ashamed of. What your body is doing is beautiful. And your body naturally rewards you for doing it by making you feel good. It's a part of how species stay alive. And you liked me doing this before, now its paired with added sensitivity and relief. It is completely normal to enjoy this, and more than acceptable to crave it. I love you. And it's ok." Lena comforted, lowering her head, taking the left nipple in her mouth, grazing ger teeth on it, before making a soft suction, massaging it with her tongue.

"Ohhh… Lena… " Kara melted, delighting in the sensation, the relied, her core dampening, rocking it against Lena, fully aware she was almost certainly going to cum. "That's it baby. Relax. Be my good girl, enjoy, moan, cum. " Lena broke her suction to whisper the taunting words before returning, suckeling on the perfect breast lovingly, enjoying it completely as Kara gave herself to the pleasure and release.

"Ohhh! Lena! That's it! Right there! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! " Kara rolled her hips onto Lena, screaming and panting, clutching at the back of Lena's head, grabbing at clumps of her hair, encouraging the woman to drink more, to take her in, to drive her over the edge.

Lena growled deeply, sucking deeper, slipping a hand under Kara's pants and massaging her soaked core, coaxing the climax forward for her.

"Lena! I… I… AHHHHHH! " Kara screamed, her chest having trying to catch her breath, the climax wrecking her.

"Mhmmm that's my good girl! " Lena praised,licking up the mess she had created.

"Fuck…. " Kara sighed, trying to gather herself.

"Good girl." Lena smiled.

Knock, knock, knock.

"That's Clark and Lois. Can you stand? " Lena chuckled.

"Only if you help? " Kara moaned weak.

"Here baby. " Lena helped Kara stand, and walked her to the door.

"I thought it was us about to go into our heat/rut. " Clark teased spying the messed hair, and having heard the screams.

"I.. We… " Kara buttoned her shirt quickly.

"How are these two little sweethearts!? " Lena cooed looking into the double stroller.

"You guys sure you can take em both for the night! " Clark confirmed.

"Yes we are yes we are! " Lena cooed.

"Yeah they are pretty great. " Lois smiled, holding Clark.

"See you guys in the morning? " Clark suggested.

"Yup. We will take good care of them. Promise. " Kara assured.

"Love you guys! " Clark sung as he flew off with Lois who was clearly already into her rut, and sending him into a heat.

"Well they really need this don't they. " Lena chuckled.

"Yeah. and now we get to watch over these two cuties for the night. " Kara cooed, picking up Samantha and holding the sleeping angle.

"Aww…. I'm gonna die from happiness when I see you holding our baby like that. " Lena hummed gazing upon them before picking up Connor the same way.

"They are perfect.. " Kara cooed.

"They are wonderful. Ours will be perfect. " Lena corrected kissing Kara.

"I love you. " Kara cooed, sitting down.

"What's with the bracelets? " Lena asked, spotting it first on Sam then on Connor.

"Oh! I needed to talk to you about that! " Kara cheered a little too loud as Samantha woke up. "Ohhh hey there babt girl. Your ok. Its ok. " Kara tried to calm her as she began crying.

"Oops." Lena giggled, standing slowly and covering Connor's ears.

"Ohh. Ummm. " Kara looked around grabbing teething rings. "How's this Sam? How do you like these? " Kara offered.

Samantha cried louder.

""Oh no no no no! " Kara sighed, looking for something else, finding a pacifier. "How about this? " Kara offered it to Samantha who stopped crying, chewing on it softly. Kara sighed in relief, holding Samantha worriedly.

"You will be a good mom don't worry baby. " Lena assured.

"I love you. And it's a kryptonite bracelet. As opposed to the implants. Alex came up with them and had them before the birth.

"Ohh. " Lena nodded.

"And they can be turned on and off." Kara added.

"I would be alot more comfortable with that. " Lena nodded.

"Are you ok baby? " Kara asked worried.

"yeah. I'm… I'm actually really ok. I.. so this morning. I was in the bathroom… and I saw my arm. My wrist before I covered it. I. It didn't make me upset. I.. Look. I'm not happy about it. But… it yusto make me want to.. You know. Go back to old ways. But. Now. Its.. Its like its ok. Like I'm going to be ok. I love you Kara. Thank you for helping me get here. " Lena explained, tears forming and falling.

"Lena. " Kara gasped, grabbing her Alpha's hand.

"I love you Kara. I really do. Thank you so much. "

"I am happy to be here with you. I love you. " Kara assured.

"Hell no! Don't you dare get up! " Maggie snarled quietly trying not to wake Jonn.

"Baby. I have to be able to get out of bed eventually. " Alex argued.

"You get so much as a foot out from under those covers and I will strap You down to that damn bed! " Maggie threatened. "And you know how good my rope tying and knotting skills are."

"Fine. But let me hold J'onn. " Alex requested.

"Fine. " Maggie allowed, carrying Jonn over to Alex.

"He is perfect. " Alex caudell him in her arms.

"Yeah he is." Maggie agreed, slipping into bed with them.

"Mhmmm. " Alex smiled holding the angel.

"Are you ok?" Maggie rested a hand over Alex.

"I'm healing. Getting stronger. I can hold my child now. That certainly helps." Alex smiled her eyes locked on the baby.

"I love you. I'm glad you are ok. I was so scared baby. " Maggie held her wife.

"I love you. I was scared too. " Alex admitted.

"It's gonna be ok baby. We are all together. And we are gonna be ok. " Maggie comforted, holding them as Alex fell asleep again. Maggie returned Jonn to his crib and then returned to bed with her wife.

"Mhmmm fuck… its starting to really hurt Lois!"

"Grrr! What do you think I'm feeling! My rut started this morning, your body is lagging behind. " Lois growled, pushing him down into the bed.

"Oh god… baby.. " Clark moaned.

"You are mine! " Lois roared, ripping his pants off.

"Yours! " Clark painted, shaking at the dominant declaration.

"Good boy!" Lois growled pleased, tearing his shirt off, dragging a hand down his already once again tight chest and core.

"L… love you. " Clark whimpered.

"Fuck your body snapped back to being all tight and sexy for your alpha didn't it? " Lois mused.

"I… mmmph… Kryptonian… " Clark whimpered.

"Speaking of which… " Lois flipped on their red sun lamps. "Much better! " Lois forcibly pulled Clark's arms above his head.

"F… fuck… " Clark felt his body react immediately. "B… baby… " he noticed his ass growing wet with slick.

"Mhmm perfect. " Lois purred, bucking her clothed core against Clark.

"Oooohhh! " Clark arched hard, craving her.

Lois lowered her head to his ear and began to whisper. "I am gonna fuck you so hard you scream. My knot hasn't pooped in almost a whole year, and I am aching to fill you with it! "

"I… mmmph… Lois… " Clark whimpered, looking away slightly in fear. "I… b.. Be s.. Slow at f.. First… I.. T… the.. The birth was really hard… and I'm not sure I'm completely healed yet… kryptonian or not… "

"Ohhh baby… " Lois cooed caringly.

"I'm sorry. " Clark shook.

"Slow. I promise. " Lois assured.

"I love you. I'm sorry. "

"Nothing whatsoever to be sorry for. " Lois assured, unbuttoning her shirt, removing her bra and then slipping her skirt off.

"I love you. " Clark repeated scared.

"Its ok love. Are you wet enough? I can use lube if you want? " Lois offered, her erection pushing her panties to the side as it pulsed aching.

"I.. " Clark fidgeting. " I think I'm fine."

"Ok. Slow baby. " Lois assured before her face light up with an idea. "Baby? "

"Yeah? "

"Would you be more comfortable in your nest? "

"I… " Clark paused. "Yeah… I would… I haven't gotten much time to rest there since the twins were born. " Clark agreed.

"I want you to be relaxed. And if that helps. It will make sure it isn't painful. " Lois explained, picking Clark up and carrying him to his nest, placing him down gently, then tossing her panties aside before getting down on the floor with him.

"Thank you love. " Clark nuzzled her appreciative.

"Ready? " Lois placed her tip against his entrance, painful aching, needing him, but holding herself back for him.

"Mhmmm" Clark nodded.

"Ok. Here we go. Nice and slow. " Lois reminded herself, pushing in as slowly as she could, feeling Clark tight as her tip slid in. "Ohhhh! " Clark immediately began panting heavily feeling his first, then second ring being pushed past.

"You ok? " Lois asked worried, her breath catching as she held herself back.

Clark tried to catch his breath, being penetrated for the first time in so long. "Y… yes! " Clark screamed, his cock pounding, standing at attention for his alpha, weeping with precum.

"You are all sensitive after so long aren't you?' Lois smiled.

"F… fuck me… h… " Clark swallowed down the words. " hard! "

"Good boy. " Lois praised, bucking into him, bottoming out immediately as she reveled in the feeling of his ass encompassing her. "Your ass is sooo good. Mhmm fucking tight. " Lois growled.

"y… yes! M… more!" Clark began panting, stroking himself desperately, trying to garner some relief as he did, losing his mind in ache to release.

"Yes my beautiful omega. " Lois growled, kissing him as she began to buck into him hard, fucking him rough and quick.

"M… more! S.. So… good… " Clark whimpered Into Lois, sooo close, and feeling her base already beginning to swell.

"That's it. Cum for me. " Lois growled again, bucking in, feeling herself tip over into her climax as Clark clamped down around her, cumming all over himself.

"Love you. " Lois collapsed onto him, painting to catch her breath.

"When your knot goes down, we are going again. " Clark ordered with a smile.

"Morning! " Clark knocked on the door to Kara and Lena's apartment feeling like a hundred bucks after finally being knotted again.

"I hate you!" Kara groaned, slumping towards the door slowly.

"Take your devil spawn and never come back! " Lena growled as Kara opened the door to see Clark.

"Oof that bad? "

"You get one of them down! For one minute! One f- friggin minute! " Kara wanted to yell but stopped herself.

"And the other one starts wailing! And it never ends! " Lena added.

"Love you guys! " Clark hugged them as if they hadn't been yelling at him.

"You two better of had a damn good night. " Kara grumbled.

"If it wasn't mind blowing it wasn't worth it. " Lena grinded her teeth.

"Thanks guys, see you next month! "

End of chapter 63


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Kara! It's time to go! " Lena yelled frustrated, fixing her hair before they went out for double date night with alex and maggie.

"No! " Kara yelled in her pajamas from her nest, nuzzled in the corner of their closet, covered in things Lena had scented.

"No!? " Lena questioned, finishing her hair.

"No! I'm staying here! " Kara yelled again.

"Kara, please tell me you have changed out of your damn pjs."

"Grrrr"

"Did you just growl at me! " Lena growled back, rushing to the closet to see Kara cuddled up in her nest, rubbing her belly genty.

"She is kicking. " Kara replied like it was an answer.

"And!? Your point!? You are still in your pajamas! " Lena yelled frustrated.

"I said no. "

"What do you mean no? We have reservations and Maggie and Alex are probably waiting for us already.

"We aren't going. " Kara answered.

"Kara! "

"Lena " Kara teased.

"What's going on love? " Lena approached her, kneeling down, placing a hand over hers.

"She wants to stay her. So here I stay. " Kara shrugged.

"Should I call your sister and tell her we aren't coming? " Lena sighed.

"Nope. I texted her thirty minutes ago. She said she understood. " Kara smiled feigning innocence.

"You little shit! " Lena giggeled.

"What!? " Kara smiled back.

"You let me get ready for the past hour! " Lena's jaw dropped frustrated.

"I wanted to see you all pretty and done up like that. " Kara smiled. "Love those heels. I think I get why you like them so much. " Kara giggeld.

"You little shit, and I love you. " Lena kissed Kara frustrated, but still in love with her Kara.

"Sorry baby " Kara lied.

"I'm sure you are. " Lena teased.

"Totally!" Kara exaggerated.

"i love you. " Lena repeated, Cuddling up with Kara.

"Love you too. " Kara cooed

"So what's going on in that head of yours? You were quite all night, apparently scheming to get me to get all dressed up for you. " Lena kissed Kara's cheek, leaving an imprint of her maroon lipstick.

"Mhmmm I love you. " Kara knew the mark of her alpha's lips now rested on her, feeling her body react slightly.

"Full with my daughter and my lipstick on your cheek still makes you flush? " Lena smiled pleased.

"I… " Kara fidgeted, her heart hastening.

"Do you want my lipstick somewhere else?" Lena slipped a hand up Kara's front, grabbing one of her swollen breasts.

Kara melted to the touch, her lips slightly agape as she tried to keep herself together. "Mmmph… " the moan escaped her.

"What's wrong baby." Lena could feel Kara fighting her body's natural inclination to give herself over to the alpha.

"I…" Kara rolled over to face Lena, her body feeling heated, but awkward and oversized. "I don't feel very sexy… " Kara sighed.

"Pfft. There is nothing sexier than my wife carrying my daughter. " Lena shook her head. "Lena… I am huge. I'm tired, and I don't know.. I just feel… disgusting. Unsexy. " Kara sighed.

"Kara. " Lena sighed concerned.

"I love you. I'm sorry. " Kara hid her face feeling guilty.

"Don't you dare hide that beautiful face love. " Lena pulled Kara closer.

"I love you. " Kara whimpered.

"I love you too. "

"I'm just glad this will be over soon. " Kara sighed.

"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. But you are beautiful my love. I promise. " Lena assured.

"I love you. Grr… " Kara's growl soft and frustrated.

"What is it baby? "

"You got me all wet." Kara whimpered.

"Aww poor girl, wet for your alpha. " Lena teased.

"I… well. Yes, but I meant my pj shirt. No bra plus squeezing my breasts equals damp shirts." Kara groaned.

"Oh well I could lick it up for you? Take your sensitive peak in my mouth? Suckel on you? Slip a hand between your legs till you scream my name? " lena slipped her hand down between Kara's legs, feeling it immediately.

"I… "

"You.. "

"I… "

"You! "

"My! "

"Your! "

"Call Alex. " Kara requested, in shock, face white as a sheet.

"We are gonna have a baby. " Lena smiled.

"I'm gonna have to push her through there.. " Kara suddenly filled with fear.

"Your gonna be ok. " Lena assured, dialing Alex.

"Lena! Say that to my lady bits! "

"Say what to your who!? " Alex yelled into the phone.

"Kara's water broke. " Lena sighed knowing this would take a lot of explanation to reason that out.

"Kara's water broke! " Alex yelled again.

"Yeah… we need to meet at the deo. " Kara answered into the phone.

"On it! " Kara and Lena could hear alex yelling at Maggie to get ready. "Lena. You take good care of her and make sure she gets there safe! "

"Of course. " Lena agreed hanging up.

"Ooof! " Kara felt a contraction.

"Baby! " Lena ran to her side.

"We need to go. " Kara groaned.

"On it. "

"Where the fuck is she!" Kara yelled, gripping Lena's hand hard enough that Lena thought it would break even with the power dampening kryptonite around them.

"It's gonna be ok." Lena assured trying to get Kara to switch hands to crush before one broke without Kara's knowing.

"You're Not the one trying to push someone out of yourself! You have no idea if it's gonna be ok! " Kara growled, gripping Lena harder.

"Owww. Owww. Owww." Lena whimpered.

"Kara breath! " J'onn reminded.

"Who the fuck forgets how to breathe! " Kara screamed, taking quick sharp breaths.

"That's it baby. We are here. "Lena tried to help.

"Ahhhhh! "

"Uugh.. Distract her! " J'onn suggested.

"What with? "

"I don't care just do ittttt! " Kara screamed threatened to bust some eardrums.

"I.. Uugh. " Lena stammered.

"Ahhhhh! "

"I love you! I… alex is gonna be here soon. " Lena tried to comfort.

"Uugh! " Kara groaned in pain.

"I… I.. " Lena stalled for time.

"Kara! We are here! " Alex hollered, rushing in.

"Could you have taken any looooong! " Kara roared.

"Sorry! There was traffic and we couldn't speed we brought Jonn.

"Uuugh! How much longer is it gonna be! " Kara growled in pain.

"I swear after today I'm never looking at my little sister's lady bits again! " Alex sighed, grabbing a stool and checking Kara out.

"Fuck! Hurts! "

"Ohhh honey…. " Alex sighed.

"What is it! " Kara glared.

"You are only four or five centimeters. " Alex sighed looking up at Kara.

"Drugs! Now! " Kara yelled.

"We tried with Clark… didn't work. Even with the kryptonite dampening your powers. " Alex shook her head.

"Fuck… " Kara groaned, almost breaking Lena's hand once more as she prepared herself.

"Hey there baby. " Lena smiled, holding a sleeping newborn.

"I… what happened.. " Kara sighed weak.

"You passed out. Gave me the scare of my life. " Lena returned her gaze to their beautiful daughter.

"What just thought you needed to get some payback on your sister for passing out during the wedding. " Alex teased.

"I… when did I pass out? " Kara sat up weak.

"Right after you gave birth, she popped out and you went down like a rock. " Lena chuckled.

"Can I see her? " Kara asked, getting comfortable.

"Of course baby " Lena stood up, handing her off to Kara.

"Oh my God… " Kara's jaw dropping, caught in the beautiful baby girl.

"Right?" Lena cooed, hugging Kara and their child softy.

"She.. She is perfect. " Kara whispered.

"Yes she is. " Lena kissed Kara.

"You two got a name for her? " Alex asked.

"I…. No we haven't. " Kara realized.

"Any ideas baby? " Lena offered.

"I.. C… can we name her Alura? After my mother? " Kara requested.

"Yes. " Lena nodded, laying an arm over Kara and hugging her again. "I love you. And our Beautiful baby girl Alura will be perfect. "

"I love you. " Kara held Lena's hand as she held their child. "I love both of you. "

"And I the two of you. " Lena agreed.

End of chapter 64


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Kara she is three months old. " Lena reminded frustrated, her cock pounding with ache.

"I don't care how old she is! I never want to let my baby girl go! " Kara argued.

"Kara. Your heat is coming. I can feel it. " Lena approached her from behind, rubbing herself against Kara. "You won't be able to hold her when your knees are giving out and you are screaming my name. "

"I… mmmph… " Kara whimpered pushing her ass back into Lena, feeling her heat approach. "I.. Love our baby.. "

"I love her too. Let's make another." Lena growled deeper.

"Ohhhh… " Kara would have fallen down if Lena wasn't holding her up.

"Alex will be here any minute now to pick her up."

"I… know…. " Kara whimpered ache growling as she could hear Alex arriving outside.

"I can't wait to have you spread out on our bed. Desperate for me." Lena taunted, her cock hard and pressing into Kara.

"Lena… " Kara gasped, aching.

"That's my girl. " Lena teased as Alex knocked on the door.

"Now can I hand her off to your sister for the night? " Lena requested.

"I… if you let go I will fall down… " Kara whimpered, knees gelatin.

"Good. I want you in bed when I get back. " Lena smiled, gently taking Alura and helping Kara gain her footing before rushing to the door where Alex waited.

"Hey! You good to take her?" Lena asked clearly in a hurry.

"Yup. Jesus… this place reeks of heat and rut. " Alex winced at the extreme scent.

"Yes. Thanks love you bye! " Lena passed off Alura quickly.

"Have fun. " Alex smiled as the door closed. "Jesus. " Alex sighed. "Hey there Alura.. How you doing hun. You are gonna get to meet Jonn tonight , yes you are yes your are. "

"Ohh! " Alura cooed happily.

"Good girl" Alex smiled heading out.

"Good girl! " Lena praised seeing Kara laying in the bed already playing with herself.

"Ohh Lena… " Kara whimpered, her pussy aching.

"Mhmmm that's it. " Lena growled pleased seeing Kara's ass up in the air, her fingers plunging inside her, spreading her soaked core, presenting herself for the alpha obedient.

"Please… I.. It hurts. " Kara whimpered

"Aww my girl aching for me? " Lena smiled, and idea growing in her mind, seeing Kara's perfect ass rock back wanton and needy.

"Yesss! " Kara screamed out her fingers unable to satisfy her.

"Mhmmm are you gonna be a good girl for your alpha? " Lena teased, moving to her nightstand, removing a couple items without Kara's knowledge.

"Yes! Please!" Kara cried out.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to try something. If you like it, Tell me, if you don't. I understand. That is ok. I love you and we will continue as usual." Lena instructed, slipping a condom over her favorite vibe.

"Yes my alpha. " Kara whimpered submissive, ache filling her mind.

"Relax now ok baby?" Lena advised, cressing Kara's small but perfect ass.

"Mhmmm yes… " Kara moaned still fingering herself.

Lena pressed the toy gently against Kara's other entrance watching Kara immediately push back, clearly aching for it. "Hows that baby? " Lena smiled knowing the answer.

"Fuck… I.. Fuuuuck! " Kara groaned, wrapping her mind around her body's reaction, craving for Lena to fuck both of her holes in any way she could.

"Mhmm you enjoy love?" Lena cooed, pulling the toy back and coating it in lube.

"Yesss! Please! F… fuck.. I.. That… " Kara painted confused.

"It felt good? " Lena chuckled.

"Yess! " Kara whimpered pushing back.

"good girl. " Lena praised, replacing the toy to Kara's back side, slipping it in easily with the lube.

"Ohhhh Lena!" Kara howled.

"That's my girl. Mhmmm" Lena purred, slipping it in and out faster, allowing her free hand to come up to Kara's drenched slit.

"Fuck! Lena! Need.. Your knot!"

"Mhmmm" Lena felt her cock pound, her cock leaking with precum.

"Uuugh… Lena.." Kara whimpered.

"There you go. " Lena smiled pleased, speeding up as Kara melted into the pleasure. "Now. " Lena switched the vibe onto its lowest setting.

"Fuuuck! " Kara moaned.

"Do you want my knot here? " Lena thrust the vibe deeper into Kara. "Or here? " Lena began to finger Kara faster.

"I… ohhhh… "

"You have to tell me if you want to feel my cock buried deep into you. " Lena growled pleased at Kara's dripping puss, aching for more.

"I.. Mmmhmmm… I… want your knot.. " Kara trembled, so close but so far from cumming.

"Where do you want it my girl? " Lena reminded.

"I want.. Ohh I want you to knot my ass! " Kara screamed needing it desperately.

"That's my girl. " Lena praised, immediately removing the toy and the condom, placing it now against Kara's slit. "I will let you hold that one there. "

"Yes my alpha!" Kara cried out, immediately slipping it inside herself.

"Good girl " Lena began lubing her rock hard cock up, moaning pleasurably as she did, the pounding sensitive flesh aching Deeply.

"Please.. Ohhh… " Kara pumped the toy inside herself, finding the intensity dial at its base turning it as high as it would go.

"Ohhh I would be happy to give my good girl my cock. " Lena smiled, moving behind Kara, pressing her head, slick with lube against Kara's entrance, growling eager.

"Fuck! Just do it already! " Kara screamed in pain and impatient.

"Yes. " Lena let loose a primal growl, bucking into Kara hard, filling Kara suddenly.

Kara screamed, her body clenching at the suddenness of the entry, shaking her, her pleasure overflowing as she forced the toy further inside herself, cumming for her alpha.

"There. Now isn't that better my love? " Lena teased, slipping in and out at a pace she found pleasant, slow and easy, Kara's warm body taking her in greedily as Kara continued to cim, moaning into the mattress, enjoying herself beyond imagination. "Grrrrr! " Lena mused, feeling Kara still cycling tension with relaxation as her body came again and again, her control lost completely as her body reacted to its alpha. "You like that? " Lena knew Kara was too far for words, but not too far to be made to burn hotter with ache by them. "Cumming endlessly for your alpha? As she fills your slutty holes? " Lena spanked Kara hard earning another clamp and a howl of pleasure from the broken omega, dazed with pleasure.

"Ohhh… moooooore…" Kara found her speech slurred and weak, anything more than that and moans I'm plausible.

"That's my girl. " Lena praised, her hand sliding up Kara's exposed spine, fingers dancing along it, intentional driving the pleasure further up Kara's body.

"Fuuuu… " Kara moaned, pushing back, her hand pushing the vibe deeper inside her, wishing to be filled, to feel a knot spread her hot aching flesh.

"Ohhh. Don't worry love. " Lena caresses Kara's ass with her free hand. "I will give you my knot very soon. Mhmmm how could I not with you clamping down on me, begging me to fill you with my seed."

"Ohhh.. " Kara 's hands shot up, clawing at the sheets, her body needing the release desperate for a true knotting, just being filled nowhere near enough.

"That's it… " Lena groaned, pushing in hard once more, feeling herself nestled deep in Kara, her body finally yielding a perfect release, filling Kara as she came, her knot forcing Kara to stretch almost uncomfortably at first, but Kara quickly became accustomed to it, the initial pain only pushing her further towards a satisfying climax.

Kara's knees gave out, falling flat on the bed, forcing Lena to push in deeper as she fell atop Kara in an attempt not to pull her knot out. "Fuuuuck.. " Kara gasped, her body releasing once more, melting her completely into the bed under her alpha.

"Good girl." lena praised with a kiss to Kara's neck.

"Ohhh."

"Sleep now love. Mhmmm you were perfect. "

End of chapter 65


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

'Thank you' Kara mouthed to her sister as Lena walked around in a circle, holding alura, refusing to put her down.

"Don't thank me yet, she might not put her down. " Alex whispered.

"Lena, come on she will be safe with Alex. " Kara encouraged.

"No! I wanna go home and just hold her as you hold me on the couch!" Lena pouted.

"Lena! You are gonna be in a heat you aren't gonna wanna do anything but finger yourself and take my knot! " Kara whispered the last bit.

"Shhh! " Lena covered Alura's ears.

"She is sleeping Lena. " Kara sighed.

"I don't care! I don't wanna let her go! " Lena whimpered.

"Lena. You are just in your preheat. You wanna be close to our beautiful baby girl. But we agreed this time Alex could watch over her and we could satiate our cycles finally.

"Kara reminded frustrated.

"No! " Lena put her foot down.

Kara moved closer to Lena, pressing her lips to Lena's ear. "I will let you drink from me as I knot you, and maybe I will even wear those heels you liked from that one store. " Kara whispered.

"The… " Lena swallowed.

"The tall ones, with the lock." Kara licked up the inside of Lena's ear, releasing a dominant scent.

"Ohhh god… Alex please take her before my knees give out. " Lena pleaded.

"Good girl. " Kara purred pleased.

"Ohhh… " Lena felt one knee give and almost a second.

"Got her! " Alex rushed over taking alura.

"Love you, bye! " Kara grabbed the now falling lena and flew out of Alex's home, immediately heading to the kink shop to get those heels.

"F… fuck those are perfect. " Lena painted, opening the high heeled shoe box.

"Good. Now get on your knees and put them on me. " Kara gave a dominant growl.

"I.. Yes my alpha! " Lena jumped at the order, kneeling down, pulling out one shoe first, eying Kara with ache.

"Good girl. " Kara smiled, bring her foot up, tracing down Lena's chest seductively.

"Fuuuuck.. Kara.. " Lena felt her chest burn, core alight.

"Soon my love." Kara promised, presenting her foot.

"I… oh god. " Lena swallowed down her ache, slipping the heel on her submissively.

"Good girl, now the other? " Kara ordered switching feet.

"Yes mistress. " Lena offered the title, slipping the second on.

"Now lock them. " Kara instructed, delighting in how Lena obviously became extremely flustered and aroused at the idea.

"Yes… m.. Mistress. " Lena fought her whimpers, taking the key, and adjusting the straps above Kara's ankles, locking them onto Kara's feet. "Fuck… " Lena felt her whole body weak with ache, needing Kara.

"Mhmm how do you like them? " Kara teased, standing up and showing them off.

"Fuuuck.. " Lena sighed.

"Good.. Now!" Kara began, pressing into Lena's chest with the heel, pushing her backwards slightly, knowing it would drive her insane.

"Mistress… please.. " Lena whimpered.

"Mhmm how about… " Kara began to unbutton and unzip her pants, pulling them down to reveal her hard cock, her rut fully arrived. "I think you should pleasure your alpha first. Don't you? " Kara teased.

"Yes mistress. " Lena submitted immediately, kissing up Kara's leg, her hand already stroking Kara's length.

"That's a girl. Now suck your alpha's cock." Kara demanded, causing Lena to pool.

"Yes mistress.. " Lena moaned deeply taking Kara's thick scent in, her mouth approaching Kara's cock.

"Good girl.. " Kara moaned as she felt Lena's mouth wrap around her, Licking over her head before slipping deeper into the hard member. Lena felt herself swoon as she was filled with Kara, her mouth watering at the heady scent consuming her, dragging her under and farther down, the perfect cock filling her throat, Kara leaking precum profusely. Lena speed up hearing Kara growl pleased. Taking Kara in faster and faster, needing it, aching for it.

Kara adored the whimpers and moans of Lena reverberating over her length.

The hand at the back of Lena's head encouraged her to swallow all of Kara, her mind a buzz with her cravings, needing Kara to fill her every hole in every way.

Lena continued delving deeper and deeper onto Kara, taking the heavenly rod faster and faster even as Kara removed her hand, now panting herself, her cock aching to fill, so close already, the omega's desperation as she sucked driving Kara mad.

"S.. Slo.. " Kara painted, fighting back her climax, her words falling on deaf ears.

Lena moaned harder, sucking faster, able to tell her alpha was close by her scent.

"Stop! " Kara's strong hand caught Lena by her hair, pulling her back.

"I.. Ohhh.. Kara… you were so close… " Lena moaned.

"I want to fill your womb with my cum, not your stomach. " Kara teased.

"I.. Ohhh.. " Lena whimpered…

"Mhmm you ok love.. " Kara asked catching her breath.

"I… yeah.. Just… " Lena paused hesitantly.

"What is it love? " Kara checked worried.

"I… ummm…. My.. My body.. Its aching to be filled." Lena forfeited the half truth.

"Well duh… you are in heat. " Kara giggeled.

"I… umm.. " Lena looked away.

"What is it. " Kara got down on her knees with Lena, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I… all my holes.. " Lena admitted bright red.

"Hmmm? " Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Uugh. " Lena groaned, taking Kara's hand and pulling it under her to her wet labia. "Here." Lena then pulled Kara's hand further, pressing one of her fingers against her outer ring, immediately moaning as Kara quickly began massaging it softly. "THERE! " Lena moaned.

"Ohhh poor girl can't tell if she wants me to fill her pussy or her ass? " Kara teased smiling.

"I… ohhh… if you are patient enough to stretch me slowly I have a solution. " Lena moaned adoring Kara's working at her backside, expertly circling the outer ring, using a second finger to begin a slow stretch.

"Mhmmm and what would that be? " Kara teased.

"I have a toy you haven't seen yet.. I bought it after my first heat… when you were out being Supergirl. I bought it for when I needed a knot and you weren't around.. " Lena admitted.

"Ohhh been hiding it from me? " Kara raised an eyebrow, slipping a finger inside Lena easily using the abundance of slick to slip In Without issue.

"Ahhh! Please! Just fuck my pussy and use it back there! Please! " Lena screaming as a climax ripped through her.

"Good girl, cumming so easily? " Kara teased. "Yes… " Lena whimpered feeling Kara pull her finger out.

"Normal spot? " Kara asked standing to grab the toy.

"Y.. Yes… "Lena moaned, having trouble collecting herself.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. " Kara instructed, opening Lena's nightstand drawer where she found a dildo peculiarly similar to her cock, and a knot the exact same size she would have guessed hers was. "Resemble anyone baby? " Kara brandished it, grabbing lube.

"I… needed something like you. I love you. " Lena painted, her core aching more and more.

"Aww. Well I guess now you get two of me. " Kara giggled, getting up on the bed and moving behind Lena.

"Please… g… go slow… I'm not used to anything back there… " Lena whimpered.

"Of course love. " Kara kissed Lena's ass lovingly.

"Hehe. "

"I'm gonna go slow baby. Be weary the lube might be cold. " Kara advised, taking some in her hand and massaging it into Lena, prepping her backside slowly.

"Ohhhh.. Fuck.. " lena pushed her ass up to the gentle please of Kara's fingers along her pucker.

"Good girl.. Mhmm your ass is perfect baby… and your so tight for me back here. " Kara purred feeling Lena all but pull her finger deeper in.

"Fuck… feels… good… " Lena whimpered pushing back, urging Kara to finger her deeper.

"Mhmmm I have an idea.. Tell me how this is. " Kara pulled her finger out, placing her hands firmly on Lena's ass. Lowering her head.

"Oh fuck! Kara! " Lena screamed, clawing at the bed, pushing back to meet Kara's lips and tongue as Kara licked tantalizingly close to her hole.

"You like? " Kara teased.

"Fuck! Stop taunting me! Fuck! " Lena painted. Now desperately playing with her clit. "Yes yes. Love you. " Kara dismissed, giving Lena what she needed, moving closer and dragging her tongue along Lena's pucker, lapping deeply at Lena, enjoying the slightest sweetness from the lube combined with Lena's desperate howls, her floodgates breaking way as she furiously rubbed at her clit cumming again.

"Kara! " Lena moaned collapsed in the bed, Kara still licking along her hole, capitalizing on the pleasure that Lena was drowning in.

"That's it baby. " Kara pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, taking the toy and slipping it into Lena's ass easily.

"Fuuuuck… ohhhh… I.. Just came…" Lena whimpered, her body, edging at the feeling of her ass being filled, the knot of the toy pressing up against her entrance.

"I will give you both knots at same time. " Kara smiled, pulling at Lena's hip, flipping her over.

"Kara…. You.. Ohhh… " Lena melted into the bed, her body craving Kara's knot.

"Relax, soon. " Kara assured, climbing over her, slipping into Lena with ease, delighting in Lena's wet warmth.

"Kara! " Lena gasped, roaring to life from her pleasant daze, grabbing to Kara desperately, her whole body aching for Kara, the combination of being filled in front and behind driving her wild.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you clamp down on me. " Kara ordered, bucking harder, still incredibly close from earlier.

"YESSS! Lena screamed the climax washing over her. Lena's core tensed, Kara filling her completely, beginning to spray her seed deep inside of Lena as she pushed the toy's knot inside her and her own began to form.

"Grr perfect! " Kara praised, filling Lena with a perfect climax.

"Fuck… " Lena sighed tired and weak.

"Good girl. " Kara hummed.

"Love you.. "

"Love you too baby. " Kara kissed Lena.

"Mhmmm" Lena kissed back before kissing down Kara to her breasts.

"Oh yeah… I did promise that. " Kara chuckled.

"Mine. " Lena teased, kissing ans suckeling softly at Kara pleased full and satisfied.

End of chapter 66


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Grrrr! " Kara made circles in bed.

"Baby? " Lena questioned waking.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Kara growled more, making circles around Lena now.

"Kara you are gonna wake alura! " Lena complained.

"Grrrr! "

"Have you gone feral! " Lena growled back frustrated and tired.

"I.. Grr… " Kara growled frustrated with herself and whatever it was making her act off. "Kara.. "Lena's eyes flashed with fear and worry. "You haven't gone feral have you!? " Lena asked worried.

"Grrrr.. F… ferrell"? Kara growled attempting to stop as she moved closer to Lena, sniffing along her neck, taking Lena's scent in deep, growling softer as she did, incredibly pleased, her tense muscles relaxing slowly.

"Kara? " Lena questioned, holding Kara.

"Mhmmm" Kara purred, a hand making its way to Lena's belly, rubbing over it softly.

"Baby…" Lena purred back scenting Kara's relaxed pheromones.

"Mhmmm " Kara replied.

"Baby… words.. Please.. Mhmmm you smell good… but you are scaring me. " Lena fought to focus.

"Hehe… you smell really good. " Kara giggled, sniffing up and down Lena's neck.

"I… good? Thanks? " Lena questioned.

"Mama gera! " Kara caught the scent again, sniffing deeply, her nose traveling down Lena's body to her core. "Grrrrr" Kara moved Lena with ease, opening her legs forcefully, breathing in her core.

"OOOH! " Lena jumped as Kara's nose touched her slit. "Kara! What are you doing!? Our daughter is right there! " Lena yelled hushed.

"Grrrrr! " Kara looked up at Lena, eyes dark and dominant, primal.

"Kara! " Lena gasped worried. "What the hell is wrong with you! Your rut isn't for another week! "

"Grrrrr! "

"If you won't act normal I'm going to go get alex! " Lena threatened.

"Grrrrr! "

"Fine Kara! " Lena hopped out of bed with one swift motion, and got two steps towards her close before Kara grabbed her and dropped her back in bed.

"Stay! Grrrr safe! You! Save! Grrrr! " Kara growled.

"Kara! I have a company to run, you can't make me stay in bed." Lena rolled her eyes, hopping out of bed again, this time being placed gently back in bed before her feet even touched the ground.

"Grrrr! Stay here! Safe! " Kara growled again. "Jesus… you have gone feral! " Lena worried. "Feral? " Kara questioned with a growl.

"Uugh. Then can I call Alex and have her come here? Hopefully figure out what's wrong? " Lena requested.

Kara nodded softly, growls lessening.

"Good. " Lena grabbed her phone calling alex. "Grrr… " Kara looked around, clearly wanting something.

"Alex? " Lena asked distracted.

"Sup Lena. How's my beautiful niece? "

"No Kara, bad Kara! " Lena snapped quietly as Kara disappeared into her closet suddenly. "What's going on? " Alex questioned.

"I… uugh.. "Lena paused as Kara built a fort of pillows and blankets around her in a matter of milliseconds. "Your sister is acting weird.. " Lena groaned confused, Kara appearing between her legs again, back to growling.

"What? "

"Here listen. " Lena held out the phone.

"Grrrrr! "

"What the hell!? " Alex questioned.

"Kara woke up like that, wouldn't stop. I'm afraid she is going feral."

"Be there soon. "

Alex ignored knocking, simply opening the door with her key that lena and Kara had given her months ago, immediately heading to the bedroom. "Why? " Alex questioned seeing the pillow fort, and hearing Kara still growling.

"She did this too. I don't know why. And watch. " Lena explained, jumping out of bed again, Kara immediately putting her back.

"Stay safe! Stay here!" Kara growled again.

"Oh god.. " Alex sighed.

"Any ideas what's going on? " Lena called from the fort.

"Well yeah. One. " Alex answered doubtful.

"Well? "

"Your pregnant, and her Kryptonian senses are taking in your scent calling to your alpha to protect you. " Alex answered.

"Ok… how do we do we help her then? " Lena asked worried.

"Try to get her to use her power dampening ring. "

"Ok. " Lena held up her left hand brushing her thumb over her forefinger, their sign for use the ring.

"What the hell happened to me! " Kara gasped, finally able to stop growling.

"Congrats Lena." Alex cheered.

"I think I'm pregnant baby? " Lena shrugged receiving a huge hug from her lover.

"I… I'm very happy about that. But… why.. Why the whole… growling? " Kara questioned, her memories a blur of primal instincts controlling her behavior.

"My best guess is that your supercharged senses as a Kryptonian more than just picked up on Lena's scent now that she is pregnant." Alex explained.

"Ok. But just because my senses are stronger when I have my powers, that doesn't explain why I would go feral? " Kara questioned.

"Ummm I think I get what she means. " Lena began. "For Kara with her powers my scent, subtle as it is right now ; it's the equivalent of being suffocated in that scent distilled for a normal alpha. "

"Yeah. More or less." Alex agreed.

"Ok… so… what do we do? " Kara's head switched between Lena and Alex.

"Well Lena's scent won't be so bad after the first month. But in the meantime, when you two are close. " Alex mimicked Lena's thumb to the forefinger gesture. "Use the ring. "

"O… ok.. " Kara sighed worried and scared at the lack of control she had.

"I… I'll see you two back at the deo for an ultrasound sometime today? " Alex offered.

"Yeah." Kara got up and hugged her sister. "Thanks for the help. "

"Of course hun. " Alex hugged back.

"Love you. See you later." Alex smiled heading out.

"You ok baby? " Lena got out of bed, heading to Alura who was still sleeping soundly by some form of miracle.

"Yeah. I.. Just that was really scary baby. " Kara admitted, hugging Lena from behind.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise. " Lena assured, taking Kara's hands into her own, holding them lovingly.

"I love you. "

"You trust me baby? "Lena asked softly.

"Always." Kara kissed Lena's neck.

"Good " Lena took Kara's thumb brushing it along the ring once more.

"Grrrrr" Kara felt the scent hit her immediately, her logic evaporating as instinct took over.

"Shhh shhh… I know you're in there love. " Lena turned to see Kara's face.

"G… g… grr.. " Kara's growls slowed.

"Now. Set Alura up with the baby monitor in the other room. Ok? " Lena instructed, caressing Kara's cheek.

Before Lena realized Kara had left the room everything was set up and Kara had once more dropped her on the bed. "Grrr! Safe! Both of you! " Kara growled deeper, nuzzling Lena's belly.

"Mhmm love you baby. " Lena purred, pushing Kara"s head down slowly.

"Grrr. "

"That's a girl. Now put those instincts to work." Lena found a comfortable spot, resting back and enjoying Kara's hot breath against her damp core.

"Grrr. " Kara grew closer, almost able to taste the change in Lena's scent, turning to a demand for Kara to pleasure her.

"You know what to do. " Lena pressed at the back of Kara's head, urging Kara to begin.

"Grrrr. " Kara's growls turned softer as she ripped Lena's panties off forcefully, pulling Lena further down on the bed and burying her face into Lena's labia.

"Ohhh god.. " Lena melted immediately as Kara hastially began to lap faste faster, making a thorough mess of saliva and Lena's juices.

"Grrrr! "

"That's… ohhh right there! " Lena scream, backing up into Kara's mouth as Kara began to nibble and suck softly at her swollen clit.

"Grrrrood girl… " Kara growled pleased.

"I… I… Kara! " Lena screamed cumming hard, collapsing into the bed, weak.

"Mhmmm. " Kara laped more cleaning Lena's sensitive folds before activating her ring once more. "You won't be able to leave bed now. "

"Uugh.. Glad… you can control yourself a little better now when your like that." Lena painted, hearing the baby monitor began to wail.

"Alura. "Kara shot up, grabbing their baby and taking care of her.

"Love you baby. Sorry. I probably woke her up. " Lena apologized, weak in bed.

"Hey you three! " Alex shot up from her desk seeing Kara, Lena and Alura.

"Hey! " Kara smiled.

"You said to come by." Lena added.

"Yes I did. Now come on. You guys know where the ultrasound is. But first! " Alex grabbed alura from her stroller. "How is my beautiful niece? "

"she was fussy all morning, she finally got tuckered out a bit ago. " Kara sighed.

"Aww well auntie Alex doesnt care, I still think she is adorable. " Alex smiled at the sleepy baby.

"How's Jonn? " Lena asked as they entered the room with the ultrasound.

"He is also adorable as ever. " Alex smiled proudly.

"Good. " Lena smiled hopping up on the table. "Ok. Little cold. " Alex pulled out the gel and waited for Lena to lift her shirt slightly.

"Geez Alex, getting really used to using that thing?" Kara teased .

"Like we haven't had a ridiculous case of baby fever going around?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Fair. " Kara shrugged.

"I mean" Alex began as she squirted the gel onto Lena and began to look for the embryo. "You, clark, me, now Lena. "

"Yeah. " Kara agreed.

"So? " Lena asked hopefully.

"Well I don't have a gender yet. But congratulations Kara you dirty girl cause Lena's definitely got a little bun in there. " Alex cheered.

"Lena! " Kara smiled hugging her tight.

"We are gonna be moms again. " Lena smiled hugging Kara back ecstatic and relieved that she was even capable of this.

"Congrats guys. " Alex smiled.

End of chapter 67


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Two months

"Grrrr…. Grrrr… Grrrr" Kara growled deep nuzzling Lena, waking her.

"Mhmmm baby… use your ring. " Lena sighed tired.

"Grrrr! Safe…. Mhmmm " Kara's growls turned to pleased moans.

"Uugh. You aren't using your ring on purpose aren't you? " Lena smiled, realizing Alura had already been moved to the other room with the baby monitor set up already.

"Grrr! " Kara's growls slowly turned to soft pleased laughter. "I like this. Feeling…. Protective over you. Having the power to keep you safe in our bed. Safe… and satisfied… " Kara brought her thigh up to Lena's core, already damp.

"Fuck… I tell you once I'm starting to feel the extra sensitivity. " Lena moaned softly.

"Mhmmm like you don't adore my scent when I'm not using the ring. " Kara teased, knowing her scent also got stronger through her powers.

"Oh god! " Lena gasped, feeling Kara's lips and tongue at her neck, teasing her, taunting her.

"Yes my love… grrrr.. " Kara resumed, kissing and added in soft suction at Lena's neck.

"F… fuck.. Kara… I.. Love you.. "Lena whimpered, rolling herself against Kara's thigh.

"I'm going to get you nesting supplies today. Everything my omega wants. " Kara offered.

"Baby. We still have all yooouuur! " Lena got caught off guard by Kara's hands on her hips, forcing her core to roll harder against her leg. "W.. We… oh… we still have all your stuff."

"Yes. But I want you to have your own stuff if you want it." Kara offered with a kiss, slipping Lena's pajama bottoms off.

"Kara… oh god.. " Lena began panting feeling Kara brush her fingers over her damp core.

"Mhmm, you are perfect like this, so easy to rile up… " Kara smiled.

"Fuck.. " Lena sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end any time soon. "I…. Like your nest… it smells like you… when you are omega. It… it's like getting to cuddle with my lover without having to get soaking wet. " Lena explained.

"So my alpha scent makes you soaking wet? " Kara kisses down Lena's belly, arriving quickly at her wet core. "Yup. Checks out. " Kara looked up smug.

"Fuck just eat me out already and let me cum." Lena sighed, tense and aching.

"So impatient. " Kara teased.

"You don't get to tease me like that. When you were all sensitive like this I burned my tongue inside you till it hurt. " Lena complained, opening her legs, calling to Kara with her scent.

"Grrrr! " The scent hit Kara hard, Lena's wetness and ache, craving for her alpha to go ahead and satiate her.

"Oh god! " Lena groaned, grabbing Kara by the back of her head and pulling Kara to her wet slit.

Kara smiled devious as she hatched an idea. Kara used her super speed, lapping at Lena faster than Lena's fastest vibe could ever hope to go.

"Kara! " Lena screams caught completely off guard, bucking hard into the perfect speedy tongue of her alpha.

"Cum for me. " Kara demanded suddenly, directing her efforts to Lena's clit, knowing she could push Lena over the edge easily.

"Kara I can't just! Fuck! Kara! " Lena screams, curling into Kara's tongue, her body tensing hard as she felt her resistance melt away, cumming for Kara.

"Can't what? " Kara chuckled, licking up the mess she caused pleased.

"C… c.. Cum… on… ohh command… like… that.." Lena painted trying to catch her breath.

"Good girl. " Kara praised, pulling Lena's Pj bottoms back up and moving to lay next to Lena gain.

"Thanks.. Baby. God… that was nice… " Lena sighed relaxed.

"Mhmm this.. You smell just perfect like this.. " Kara sniffed along Lena's neck pleased.

"Love you. " Lena cooed, holding Kara.

"That's it."

"Baby. "

"What is it love? " Kara ran her hands down Lena's back.

"Can we rest in your nest? " Lena requested.

"Hehe yeah of course. " Kara effortless picked Lena up and flew them both to her old nest.

"Mhmm you put the idea into my head.. And now I'm really craving this.." Lena smiled, grabbing several different pillows and plushies, smelling each deeply, enjoying it all.

"My nest is your nest my love. " Kara offered.

"Mhmm I love you. But.. Can you spend some time on the couch later, and curl up in the blanket we have there? I think that would be the perfect final touch. " Lena requested.

"Of course love. You will have a blanket that smells like alpha me by the end of the day. " Kara assured.

"Mhmm. Maybe… maybe I could get a nice set up here where I could hold Alura? " Lena hypothesized.

"Of course you could. Hmm here you go." Kara zipped around the closet, setting up a seat, and some pillows to lean against before going and grabbing Alura.

"I love you Kara. "Lena smiled appreciative, taking Alura and moving to the comfortable spot Kara set up for her. "It's perfect. " Lena smiled.

"Good. I'm glad love. " Kara kissed Lena before heading off to make breakfast.

"No. Stay. Hold us. Cuddle as I hold her? " Lena requested.

"Of course my love. "

Four months

"Are you girls ready to find out? " Alex teased, pulling up the ultrasound machine once more, Lena already sitting upon the table.

"I betcha its twins. " Kara smiled eager, nuzzling Lena's hand.

"I have a feeling its a boy. " Lena purred as her alpha nuzzled her hand.

"Well we are about to find out aren't we? " Alex teased, ready and waiting for Lena.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! " Lena rushed to lift her shirt, revealing her baby bump.

"Someone is beautiful." Kara cooed, moving to nuzzle Lena's belly, growling at the bump, as If to remind the baby(s) that they are loved.

"Mhmmm I love you baby." Lena purred, rubbing the back of Kara's head appreciatively.

"Mhmmm baby… grrr… " Kara growled pleased.

"You ready guys? " Alex teased.

"Yes! Yes! Sorry!" Lena apologized, getting herself in the right position.

" If the cold shocks you after we have done this this many times, then I can't help you. " Alex went ahead and squirted the gel onto Lena, quickly applying the machine.

"So… how do they look? " Kara questioned eager.

"Well.. Its not twins. Just the one in there. " Alex replied, staring at the monitor.

"That's ok right. " Kara looked to Lena for confirmation.

"I'm happy not to have to push two of them outta there at once. " Lena joked. "Plus. We can always go again later if we want another little munchkin." Lena reasoned.

"Well I wouldn't mind that." Kara teased with a kiss.

"Well you two wanna know the gender?" Alex asked, pulling the wand away from Lena's belly done.

"Yes please! " Kara nodded.

"Yes. " Lena added.

"You two are having another baby girl. Haha neither of you were right. But congratulations you two. " Alex gave them both a large hug.

"Another girl!? " Kara smiled.

"I love our little Alura. " Lena smiled back.

"We are gonna have another beautiful baby girl? " Kara hugged Lena again.

"Well you two have fun. I gotta get back to work. But. You two should probably think of a name. " Alex suggested with a wave goodbye. "A name? "

"A name? " Lena echoed Kara's words.

"We were a bit late to come up with one last time. " Kara shrugged.

"I actually have an idea I like." Lena lit up.

"You should get to choose this one. We Named alura after my mom, this one should be up to you baby. " Kara offered.

"I.. Haha funny you speak of naming someone after your family. I wanna name this one after someone from mine. " Lena began.

"What? Your not gonna name her Lillian now are you? " Kara laughed.

"No. Alex." Lena smiled.

"After your brother?!" Kara's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No after my sister. Kara. You are my family now. Your sister is my sister in law. " Lena explained.

"I…" Kara paused, before disappearing for a moment, bringing Alex back into the room.

"Kara? What happened!? " Alex turned around worried and confused.

"Lena had something she wanted to tell you. " Kara explained.

"Alex? How would you feel about us naming her after you? " Lena rubbed her belly. "I… wanted to name her after someone from my family. And Kara is my family. Her family is mine. And you are my sister in law. So…. " Lena trailed off, not letting Alex get in an answer till she finished.

"Yes! Lena of course! " Alex yelled, touched, crying slightly as she hugged Lena

"I.. Love you hun. And… I really adore how you look over Kara. If our alex does anything near that for alura or visa versa… they will both be some real safe and strong kids." Lena explained.

"I'm touched. Thank you. " Alex cried slightly, holding her second sister tight.

Six months

"Hey there my beautiful little elf" Kara smiled as she walked in the door to see her beautiful wife sitting on the couch with her lap top finishing earnings reports with a green and red elf hat someone had given her earlier that day on.

"Uugh I feel much more Saint than little elf. " Lena sighed putting down her laptop and rubbing her overwhelming baby bump.

"You are beautiful. " Kara assured.

"And you are a good liar. " Lena dismissed.

"I'm Supergirl! " Kara struck a pose. "I'm not allowed to lie, it's against my job description.

"Yeah, speaking of which, at least you kept your form when you were even nine months. " Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you know you are fucking sexy as hell. " Kara whispered, hiding the words from a now almost year old Alura playing in her crib.

"Shh! Alura! " Lena reminded.

"She can't hear me from all the way over there. " Kara dismissed.

"Grrr. Watch your mouth anyways, bad alpha! " Lena teased.

"I love you. " Kara kissed Lena.

"Mhmmm. " Lena whimpered.

"Someone achy again already? " Kara smiled.

"Yes. But I don't feel like that right now. Especially being bigger than Santa." Lena shook her head.

"No you aren't. " Kara argued. "And do you dare call yourself not sexy. Do you remember how much you liked me round with your pup? " Kara raised an eyebrow.

"I love you. " Lena moved to hug Kara, stratreling her lap as she did.

"Mhmm that's my girl. " Kara teased.

"Just take me to bed and make me scream your name already. " Lena kissed Kara deeply as Kara stood up, holding Lena to her and walked them to the bedroom, then setting the baby monitor up .

"I love you baby." Lena smiled, relaxing on the bed gazing at her alpha lovingly.

"I love you too. " Kara moved closer to Lena.

"Mhmm you.. Your scent.. " Lena whimpered.

"That's a good girl. " Kara growled.

"I… you.. Ohhh.. " Lena fidgited, slipping her underwear off, her puss slick, her breasts aching and swollen.

"Mhmmph. You like? My scent has been changing to be more and more dominant as you get closer to giving birth. " Kara sniffed along Lena. " And your scent is calling to me, aching for it. "

"I…. Fuck.. You… smell good.. " Lena moaned, her hands slipping to her core, desperation taking over.

"Thats it love. " Kara cooed, moving to kiss Lena's neck, one of her hands going to caress Lena's breast.

"Fuck! Kara! " Lena whimpered.

"Now who has the dirty mouth? " Kara teased. "Kara! Mhmmm god.. My.. my breasts have been aching really bad. " Lena whimpered.

Kara's face light up immediately, ripping Lena's shirt off revealing Lena's uncovered breasts. "Pay back! " Kara cheered, attacking the swollen breast, sucking on them expertly.

"I… Kara! Ohhhh… " Lena moaned, realizing what was going on as she felt relief beginning to spread through her being.

"That's it. Better baby? " Kara smiled, licking it up as Lena continued leaking.

"I am amazing! Mhmmm my kink for this goes both ways baby." Lena chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoy. I love you. " Kara cooed, licking and sucking at Lena once more.

"Fuck.. You are going to be doing this alot from now on. Mhmm… that feels really good.." Lena purred pleased.

"Mhmmm you taste sweet." Kara giggled, moving her free hand down to Lena's core, soaked, dripping now with the milking.

"Mhmmm that's it. God.. " Lena whimpered aching to cum for her alpha.

"There you go. Enjoy my love. " Kara cooed, sucking more and more at Lena, enjoying her soft sweetness as she danced her fingers along Lena's sensitive core.

"Kara! oh god… that's it baby. " Lena whimpered in between desperate moans, her head growing fuzzy for all the pleasure and ache filling her mind forcing all else out as she melted for Kara.

"Grrrr! " Kara allowed the deep growl to break from her lips as she continued suckeling at Lena, her fingers pinching Lena's sensitive clit tauntingly as others slipped inside her.

"K… k… Kara! " Lena whimpered loudly as her body arched with a soft climax, her body relaxing.

"That's my girl. Rest. You two need it. " Kara instructed. "I will take care of Alura for the rest of the day. "

"Mhmm love you… " Lena whimpered weak and pleased.

End of Chapter 68


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Authors note : One year! One year to the day. One year ago today I first posted chapter one of this story. I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you all for reading. This is the final chapter. I make no promises. But there might be some epilogue chapters one day with everyone being parents.

Longer note at end. Love you all for following this story for so long.

"Kara? " Lena stirred, not feeling the Kryptonians warmth. "Kara?" she tossed and turned worried, feeling baby Alex kicking as they both longed for the comfort of Kara.

"I'm here!" Kara rushed back into the room holding Alura on her hip in a pretty pink dress and a party hat.

"Awww… happy birthday baby. " Lena cooed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want her to wake you up this morning. " Kara smiled apologetic.

"Its ok. Just didn't know where you were baby." Lena sighed relieved.

"Just setting up for somebody's party! " Kara cheered, bouncing Alura on her hip slightly.

"Awww! How's my baby! One year old! " Lena got up out of bed and took Alura from Kara.

"So. I have Alex, maggie, Clark, Lena, J'onn, Jonn, Connor and Samantha scheduled to get here for her party in thirty minutes. " Kara began.

"Has she had breakfast yet?" Lena asked worried.

"Yeah. She is good. I fed her three hours ago. "

"Wait. What time is it!? " Lena's head snapped to look to Kara.

"It's almost noon, that's when everyone is supposed to get here. " Kara answered.

"Kara! Why didn't you wake me up!? " Lena half giggled.

"You need sleep. " Kara shrugged.

"Uugh love you, but. I need to do some papers for work before everyone gets here. " Lena sighed handing Alura back off.

"You are nine months pregnant! Why are you still working!? " Kara growled frustrated at her determined omega.

"L Corp is for the first time since its conception on a full year long streak of none of its employees or founders trying to kill anyone. So… I am not stepping away anytime soon to let that fall apart. " Lena reasoned.

"Ok. So just because you step away from the company they would immediately all turn to a life of murder and crime? " Kara rolled her eyes.

"Baby. Its L Corp. If you take its history into account, there is actually a decent chance yes. " Lena nodded.

"Lena. " Kara glared in disbelief.

"Do you really believe that i'm completely safe to leave the company in anyone else's hands right now? " Lena argued.

"I… I think they would be fine of you took a little of time off to take care of yourself, plus. I love you. Not your company. Look… you keep working there. But just don't work too hard ok baby? I love you. And I just want you two safe and not over stressed. " Kara sighed frustrated not wanting to be controlling, but wanting to ensure Lena didn't work herself to death.

"I will be ok baby I love you. I'm not even going in today. I just have some Emails to respond to, and make sure everything is going as planned." Lena kissed Kara on the cheek, moving to grab her computer and retreat to her nest in order to finish her work quickly before everyone arrived.

"Love you. " Kara assured as Lena left for her nest. "How are you baby girl? " Kara turned to Alura on her hip.

"Ga! " Alura cooed.

"Aww… happy birthday baby. " Kara kissed her daughter's forehead, returning to setting up party decorations.

"Kara! " Alex sung knocking on the door.

"Hey sis! " Kara zipped to the door, opening it, hugging her sister.

"Hey hun. Now! Where is my niece! " Alex smiled.

"She is resting in her crib, I put her down for a nap before the party starts. " Kara answered.

"Oh so shh?" Alex brought a finger to her lips.

"Oh don't worry about it. She will be up sooner or later. " Kara dismissed.

"How you been Kara?" Maggie asked, holding up their gift for baby Alura, the stroller holding baby Jonn.

"I'm good Lena is finishing some work. " Kara answered with a quick hug to maggie.

"Well tell her to get her ass out here! We are having a party! " Maggie suggested with a smile.

"She will be out soon. I'm sure. " Kara assured. "Now how is baby Jonn? "

"He was a littl this morning! " Maggie growled.

"Aww what happened? " Kara frowned.

"Oh he just didn't Go to bed till far too late. Ferberizing is no fun. And then this morning he had no interest in getting up and putting on clothes. " Alex explained clearly tired as she and Maggie entered the apartment.

"I'm sorry guys. " Kara sighed with worry if it was soon to come for her.

"Hey it's all gonna be ok Kara. " Alex assured seeing the worry on her sister's face.

"Hey.. Kara, how about you go check up on Lena. You look like you could use a minute with your mate. Alex and I got Alura and Jonn. " Maggie suggested.

"Yeah… thanks.. Sorry. I.. I don't know why. I've been stressed today. " Kara sighed flustered.

"Hey sis. Its ok. Even if she is pregnant with your pup , she is still your alpha too. If you need her comfort that's ok. " Alex advised.

"Love you guys. " Kara nodded heading off to see Lena, still tapping away on her laptop in her nest.

"Hey baby. " Lena perked up, closing her laptop as she saw the worry on Kara's face.

"Hey baby." Kara echoed the words downtrodden.

"Come here love. " Lena ordered, a hint of dominance to her voice.

"Yes m… " Kara trailed off, not sure if she could call Lena her alpha right now.

"What's wrong baby? " Lena opened her arms allowing Kara to nuzzel herself against her.

"Mhmm Lena.. " Kara whimpered, moving to kiss Lena's belly.

"I love you. What's wrong? " Lena pushed knowingly.

"I.. I've just been stressed today. I wanted to be upbeat for Alura, for her birthday, for you. But… " Kara trailed off.

"Baby.. " Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair caringly.

"I love you. You know that? " Kara whimpered.

"Of course I do baby. " Lena assured.

"I.. I want us both to take a break. A break from work. To just be together, with our babies for a while. " Kara requested.

"Of course love. " Lena answered, without any protest.

"I.. But… l… L Corp.. " Kara trailed off, not wanting Lena to forsake work for her just because she was stressed.

"I have enough people there that I trust to keep everyone in line. My inner circle, the couple of people who found that briefcase a couple years ago now? The one that had the kryptonite that made your engagement ring. Well they have proven their worth. And I trust them with the company for a while. And either way. My omega is more important than my company. " Lena explained.

"I… how.. How did you know…" Kara whimpered.

"How did I know you needed to hear me call you my omega once more? Because I love you. And when your alpha is in control you never let me touch the back of your head like this. I'm the same way it's a dominance thing. " Lena explained, playing more and more with Kara's hair as she began purring.

"I love you my alpha. " Kara sighed in relief.

"There you go baby. " Lena praised, feeling Kara relax.

"I love you baby. " Kara repeated, nuzzling Lena's belly, feeling something in Lena's scent change.

"Hey guys! Clark and Lois are here with Connor and Samantha! " Alex hollered.

"Lena… " Kara whispered.

"Kara… " Lena whispered back feeling it.

"well you have Bad timing. " Kara giggeled.

"Like it didn't happen to you in this exact spot almost exactly a year ago." Lena argued laughing.

"To the day. " Kara laughed.

"Alura will never forgive us. I can hear it now. " Lena laughed.

"Yup 17 years of, you two had to have my sister on the exact same day as me? " Kara sighed.

"You think she will stop when she turns 18?" Lena howled in laughter.

"Oh God… " Kara lamented. " Alex! "

"What's up Kara!" Alex yelled back.

"Lena's water broke! "

"Lena! You what now!?" Alex rushed to the closet where they both were laying down in Lena's nest.

"Welp. We know why Kara was stressed. She was preparing to help you through the birth." Alex rolled her eyes.

"So party is canceled? " Maggie asked following behind Alex.

"Yup. " Kara nodded, picking Lena up.

"Your water broke!? " Clark rushed in.

"Yup. " Lena giggeled.

"Clark can you fly Alex to the deo? I got Lena. " Kara requested.

"On it. "

"And Maggie? Can you drive Lois and the kids.? "

"Got it. See you guys there soon. " Maggie headed out after a kiss to her omega.

"Ready to head out Kara? " Clark asked.

"Yup. " Kara nodded.

"What the hell are you four doing here! Alura's birthday party is in five minutes I was just heading out now! " J'onn yelled as he turned to see Alex and Clark and Lena and Kara.

"Lena's water broke! " Kara answered in a rush.

"She. Her.. What now!? " J'onn's eyes popped out of his head.

"Yup. " Kara nodded as J'onn began to understand slowly.

"Oh god."

"Holy fuck! " Lena yelled feeling her first contraction.

"It's gonna be ok baby I'm here. " Kara assured.

"Fucking Christ that hurts! " Lena clawed at Kara's back, for the first time not in a sex way. "Shhhh shhh shhh I'm here baby. " Kara kissed Lena hoping to help her.

"Grrrr! " Lena growled in pain.

"I'm here baby… " Kara promised worried.

Kara stayed there by Lena's side through the screaming and the tears, coaching Lena through the birth , holding her hand the whole time.

Maggie and Lena watched over the kids as Lena endured the birth, Alex watching over Lena, ensuring that Lena and baby alex were ok.

It took seven hours, but Lena did it, she made it through. Alex cleaned off the new baby handing her off to Lena as everyone else filtered into the room, reconvening to sing Alura a happy birthday and have cake.

Lena layed there in deo everyone there to see her, just after the birth.

Kara's arms wrapped around Lena as they laid in the bed, as Lena held both of their children.

"I love you baby. "

"I love you too. "

"So. How do you feel? "

"Like we are gonna have our hands full. " Lena gestured to her hands very literally filled with their children. "But… also like everything is going to be alright. Because I have you. You have me. And we all have all of you. " Lena smiled softly in the bed surrounded with her friends, now family. Clarke, Lois, Connor, Samantha, Alex, Maggie, Jonn, J'onn, Kara, Alura, and now, another Alex.

The end.

Authors note: oh my god! It has been quite the year everybody! God… this is… this is crazy! This story is over and I can not explain how hard it was to end ! After a year, 69 chapters, and roughly 170,000 words!? I… this story, it has meant so much to me. And I hope it meant something to you too.

When I started this story I had just come home after trying to kill myself. Thankfully I'm really shit at everything I do. But really. I wanted to die. I tried to end my life a little over a year ago. And… today that is the last thing I want. Life can be hard, and I certainly have my bad days. But still i deeply enjoy life. And.. This story was a large part of my learning to love life again.

So… this story really did mean so much to me. I will always cherish this story.

Thank you all for reading! I love you all so much!

Might have some epilogue chapters of them dealing with the kids one day? Idk. But for now. The end.

Just because this story is over, doesn't mean I am done writing. I still have a current vampire story for Supergirl, I have a 100 omegaverse story going currently, and I also am planning a new Supergirl story to release soon. I hope to see you on another story soon! And most of all,

Hope you enjoyed! 3


	70. Chapter 70

Epilogue Chapter 1

She laid there in in the warm tub , where until a moment ago she had been resting comfortably eager to unwind after the long day of stressful meetings without her alpha, even the early pregnancy having made her long for Kara's caress immeasurably more than normal. She had been maticolus in setting up her bath knowing Kara wouldn't be home from her demanding duo of careers , and that she would return for another hour at least be it from fighting crime or from fighting misinformation and ensuring truth . Lena light her favorite candles , adorning the tub with them, put on some soft music, found her favorite brand of bath bomb to turn the water her favorite shade of gentle purple, filling the room with the scent of lilac and vanilla. She drew the water extra warm borderline sauna , steaming, but perfectly relaxing to her weary bones , it's relaxing attributes further developed with some epsoms salts.

Lena's eyes almost rolled back into her head as she slipped into the warm water adoring the water clinging to her , almost the perfect warm hug, not the same as Kara's but almost as good. It was perfect as she hummed , melting into the water , her hand moving to run soft circles over her slightly distended belly, only a couple months in , but still feeling her pup there , growing and being soothed just as was she. Lena purred softly, everything perfect save not having her wife and child wrapped in her arms.

When both of the busy women were Working Kara kept Alura at the deo , J'onn and Winn having become quite the odd couple of babysitters. As it turned out they were constantly fighting over how to care for her , but nevertheless both wanted the newest family member happy . And J'onn took to the baby sitting naturally adoring the chance to have another youngin in his life , having not been around a child since he had lost his own . Alura and baby J'onn the only thing that would bring him to dealing with that loss once more, to accept his family is gone , but that he has a new one.

Lena stirred gently , turning off the running water with her foot , purring more into the perfect water. She then slowly began lathering herself, her favorite mellow scented body wash . Her senses had been easy to overwhelm as of late , and more mellow scents had become desirable in every aspect except that of Kara's thick alpha scent . Lena missed it desperately at all times Kara wasn't around , her early pregnancy having brought out all of Kara's alpha . Her strong scent had become heaven for the pregnant Lena.

"Mrr Mph!" Lena whimpered softly caught up in the thoughts of her alpha , remembering the night Kara took her , threw her up against the bed and fucked her senseless, filling her till she cried in delight . The memory caused a distinctly different wetness to begin between her thighs . Lena adored the memories and how they made her feel , her skin sensitive, every inch of her flesh resonating with a dull humm calling for her lover , however saturated with the calming waters she layed in, soaping up, bathing herself , wishing Kara were there to do it instead.

Lena's eyes flickered open as she lathered up her left leg and then her right , something catching her eye, she never thought it would ever stop being the bright furious angry red, never anticipated the painful reminder tattooed , stuck to her skin could ever fade. But it had ; she looked back over , not just her deepest that laid there on her leg but all of them. Some had become barely even noticeable, maybe.. maybe there were even some she had forgotten that had completely faded. It was a shock to her. Lena never expected to have any of them fade, or maybe she just never expected to have the strength to quit long enough to see them fade.

Kara walked into the bathroom quietly intending to surprise Lena , but terrified when she saw her pregnant wife crying, running her finger over her scars. "Lena!" Kara cried out worried.

"K.. Kara?" Lena smiled wide , tears still streaming down her face.

"Baby! What's wrong!" Kara knelt down , wrapping strong arms around the omega, holding her tight.

"Nothing baby!" Lena laughed lightly into Kara's embrace.

"You are crying!"

"It's ok. I swear!"

"What Happened love?" Kara worried.

"I.. look. They are fading…" Lena directed attention to her scars .

"Well yeah. That… well that happens." Kara tried to explain timid.

"I.. well I guess I knew that..just .. never realized it would apply to me… never thought.. Kara . I never thought my scars would fade. I.. I can't believe it. But. I am so happy Kar!" Lena jumped halfway from tub hugging Kara excitedly, soaking Kara.

"You got me all wet!"

"Well then hop in with me !" Lena made room. Laying back in the tub , her breasts hidden by the tinted water.

"Grrr! I like my girl all naked in water that hides everything just perfectly . " Kara growled pleased.

"Mhmm well I love my alpha growling into my ear like that ." Lena purred .

"That's my good girl. Now slip forward, I wanna be the big spoon . Wanna be able to feel for my pup in there ." Kara requested , urging Lena to move up before super speedily stripping.

"I'm not far along enough for you to feel anything." Lena dismissed scooching as was requested, eager to feel her alpha hold her.

"I don't care. I wanna feel. I want them to know ; to know their mommies are here for them." Kara argued , splashing into the bath behind Lena, pulling her back and allowing her to lean against her.

"Oh … Kara. " Lena hummed , nuzzling her wet hair against the alpha, turning her head to breathe in the familiar scent . "I missed you "

"Well I missed you too my good girl." Kara slipped her hands down the inside of Lena's thighs , enjoying the silly texture the bath bomb gave the omega's skin.

"Fuck!" Lena whimpered her body reacting more and more , knowing she was fucked.

"That's my girl!" Kara growled deep and happy.

"You.. you.."

"Grr! Yes my good girl?" Kara's fingers slipping against Lena's hips , just the tip of her index fingers tracing along the omega's slit.

"Baby.. your scent has been so strong…" Lena whimpered.

"I know. Mhmm and my sense of smell has been amped up too."

"I remember. Ms stay safe!" Lena mocked , immediately being taught her lesson as two fingers slipped swiftly inside her , spreading her wetness.

"Grrrr! Now I was kind and I let you leave the pillow fort today for your meetings!"

"Fuck.. baby. I.. you know…"

"Ohhh I know you love it when I am overprotective." Kara finished for Lena displaying a new level of alpha confidence.

"K..Kara.. " Lena whimpered gasping shallow breaths , her Alpha's fingers pumping in and out of her faster and faster.

"That's my girl." Kara praised , stitching fingers, hooking her middle and four fingers inside Lena , fucking faster , catching Lena's every perfect spot.

"Kara!" Lena's voice broke as her hand shot back , clinging to Kara's neck. "Kara! KARA!" Lena bucked her hips up , body trembling as climax shook through her, ravaging her body perfectly.

"That's my good girl." Kara kissed Lena's cheek, pulling her fingers out of Lena slowly , enjoying the woman shaking as each knuckle escaped her.

"Kara… "

"Did you forget how to say anything other than my name?"

"Fuck.. that was so nice…"

"I'm glad love."

"Best bath ever." Lena painted through staggered breaths .

"Oh . High praise for someone who goes so far for a bath." Kara teased.

"Yes. High … praise." Lena purred into the alpha.

"I am proud of you."

"Huh?"

"I am so proud of you my love." Kara echoed. Taking Lena's left arm in her hands tracing a myriad of scars , some faded and white, some almost invisible, but some still a soft pink, almost none the bright angry red they had once been. "This is huge. And I am so so proud of you my love. "

"I.. yeah.. it is.. I.. I think I am proud too." Lena sniffled again, crying, in disbelief of the reality that she had actually made it so far.

"You should be… you know.. it's been exactly two years? To the day… since you stumbled in , breaking of scotch, still bleeding from fresh stitches. Since you scared the daylights out of me. "

"I.. has it?" Lena stammered, hating the memory. "I.. why be proud of that… I . It was horrible.."

"Yeah but it was when you quit."

"No it wasn't , I slipped up half a dozen times after that."

"I know. But.. it was the day you chose to quit."

"That doesn't count." Lena dismissed.

"Yes it does. You can slip up . That is ok . It is allowed. It is ok. It is that you stopped that matters. Two years ago . That was the day this." Kara traced a finger over Lena's wrist. "that was the day this stopped. And I am so proud." Kara explained.

"I.. I'm not sure that counts." Lena dismissed, unbelieving that she deserved such recognition.

"It does. Trust me. It does."

End of epilogue chapter 1

Hey! It's Jessica again! I know I ended this story months ago. But I didn't say there would not be for fun epilogue chapters!

This might be the first and last , it might be the first of hundreds. I don't know. But. Thanks for reading. (and if you are waiting for updates on another of my stories , the updates will come soon I promise! )


End file.
